Les Ténèbres dans nos Cœurs (Loki x Elsa)
by vampiredelivres
Summary: Lui, une stupide erreur a transformé sa victoire en désastre. Elle vit sa vie de reine, mais rien n'est jamais aussi parfait qu'on le prétend. Dans leurs cœurs, douleur, haine, regrets, certitudes et doutes s'entremêlent et se livrent une bataille acharnée. Et s'ils étaient amenés à se rencontrer ? S'ils pouvaient s'aider mutuellement ?
1. Partie I : Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

— Non. Merci à toi, mon frère.

La silhouette assise sur le trône scintilla d'une lumière verte pendant quelques secondes, et prit l'apparence de Loki. Il souriait. Le masque d'Odin avait disparu.

Thor s'arrêta soudain dans le grand hall. Loki jura intérieurement. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que l'autre ne se retourne pas.

— Oh, et, père…

Le blond s'interrompit un bref instant, et reprit.

— Je pars sur Midgard. Je dois aller rendre visite à Jane.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Intrigué, il se retourna. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le siège royal. Thor pivota sur lui-même, prêt au combat. Tapi dans l'ombre d'une colonne, son frère adoptif l'observait silencieusement. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans la grande salle. Loki risqua un coup d'œil prudent de sa cachette, et aperçut quatre personnes arriver. Il reconnut nettement la double épée de Sif.

— Thor ? appela-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je ne sais pas… Je parlais avec père, et quand je me suis retourné, il n'était plus là.

— Où était-il ?

— Sur son trône.

La femme s'approcha avec circonspection de l'estrade en or massif. Elle passa doucement la main sur un accoudoir. Des étincelles jaillirent entre ses doigts. Le traître commença à reculer doucement. Ça va mal se terminer, songea-t-il. Et moi qui espérais avoir un peu de temps libre !

— De la magie, conclut Sif.

Volstagg la regarda d'un air intrigué.

— Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

— Je te signale que c'est moi qui passais le plus de temps avec…

Sa voix flancha.

— Frigga, souffla Loki près d'une porte, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Son murmure se répercuta dans toute la salle. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se trahir. Lui et son sentimentalisme !

— LOKI ! hurla Thor, furieux.

— Ça va, ça va, répliqua le concerné, pas besoin de mettre en miettes les tympans de tout le monde !

Il resta silencieux un bref moment, avant d'ajouter d'un air perfide :

— Je t'ai manqué, mon frère ?

— Où est Odin, Loki ? demanda Fandral, plus calme.

— Laisse-moi me rappeler… Je crois que j'ai ouvert sa gorge par accident…

Le dieu de la malice arborait un air mauvais, mais il restait caché. Il avait réussi à mettre Thor hors de lui. Le marteau vola dans la direction d'où venait la voix moqueuse, sans trouver sa cible. Les cinq amis s'élancèrent vers les colonnades. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Loki les y attendait, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.


	2. I : Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

 _Votre Majesté,_

 _Je voudrais tout d'abord vous présenter mes meilleurs vœux. Nous voulons tous que votre règne soit long et profitable à votre peuple. Ainsi, dans l'optique même de cette idée, je vous proposerais avec grand plaisir la mise en place d'échanges commerciaux entre nos deux royaumes afin de garantir la paix._

 _Au nom de mon souverain, le…_

— ELSA !

Une tornade rousse connue sous le nom d'Anna déboula dans le bureau où Elsa lisait le courrier quotidien. Avec un soupir à la fois soulagé et agacé, la reine leva les yeux.

— Anna, je suis en pleine lecture d'une lettre importante ! pesta-t-elle.

Un rien dans sa voix montrait toutefois qu'elle remerciait sa sœur de la dispenser de cet ennui, même pour un court moment.

Sans écouter ses plaintes, Anna s'était déjà lancé dans un récit où il était question de Kristoff, de parc, d'Olaf et…

— Il me l'a demandé, Elsa, il me l'a demandé ! exultait-t-elle en sautillant de joie.

— De… pardon ?

— Il m'a demandée en MARIAGE !

Elle avait presque crié le dernier mot. _Parfait !_ songea l'aînée. _Ça me fait encore plus de travail !_

— Anna, aurais-tu l'obligeance de t'asseoir et de m'aider à faire disparaître cette pile au plus vite ? Ça pourrait avancer les préparatifs de ton mariage.

La question eut pour effet de refroidir aussitôt l'enthousiasme de la concernée. Elle soupira en s'asseyant, mais ne protesta pas.

— D'accord…

Elsa se replongea dans la lecture de sa lettre.

 _… le puissant Thor Odinson, je viendrai demain vous rendre visite. J'espère ne pas déranger votre emploi du temps, aussi, s'il y a un quelconque problème, je vous prie de m'en informer le plus rapidement possible._

 _Ayant récemment entendu parler de vos problèmes magiques, si l'on peut le dire ainsi, nous serions à même de vous proposer une méthode efficace pour les contrôler. Nous avons parmi nous un « tuteur » qui serait capable de vous aider. Cette personne étant en ce moment indésirable à Asgard, vous serez en charge d'elle si vous acceptez notre aide._

 _Je vous prie de croire en mes salutations distinguées,_

 _Lady Sif_

Elsa avait froncé les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Si elle ne rechignait pas à accepter une aide quelconque, les noms comme Thor, Asgard et Sif l'avaient interpellée. Elle se leva, et parcourut du regard la grande pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, et bibliothèques remplies de livres cachaient la peinture bleue des murs. La table, placée au centre de l'espace libre, était couverte d'un amas de lettres, enveloppes et autres feuillets en tout genre. En clair, c'était un bureau de reine. Une reine surmenée, qui avait vraiment besoin d'une pause.

En essayant d'oublier sa fatigue, elle se promena un moment le long des rayonnages avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Les journaux de son père. Elle les feuilleta un à un. Finalement, elle tomba sur un passage en particulier.

 _… et les représentants d'Asgard, ce royaume mythique, nous ont contactés récemment. Ils nous proposaient un sort d'abondance sur notre contrée, en échange de notre fille. Idun* a pleuré toute les larmes de son corps en apprenant la nouvelle. Échanger Elsa contre la fertilité de nos terres. Ils voulaient ses pouvoirs… ils disaient avoir quelqu'un du même genre. Un certain… Loki. Et puis, ils sont tombés du ciel, juste comme ça, pour conclure l'accord. Nous avons refusé, évidemment._

 _Elsa est peut-être différente, un peu étrange… mais elle reste notre fille. « Et on n'échange pas sa fille contre quelques grammes de nourriture de plus » m'a déclaré Idun sévèrement. Je n'ai absolument rien contre cette maxime._

Elle remonta jusqu'à la date de ce texte. Il avait été écrit quand elle avait douze ans, à une époque où sa magie était dans l'une des pires phases, totalement hors de contrôle. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait imposé à ses parents, ils ne l'avaient pas rejetée. Ils l'avaient gardée, envers et contre tout.

Un tourbillon de neige commençait à se former.

— Elsa… appela Anna, derrière le bureau.

En remarquant le phénomène, la reine leva la main, et la tempête naissante disparut. Elle bâilla.

— Tu dois aller te coucher, la sermonna sa cadette. Tu es totalement à côté de la plaque en ce moment. Rappelle-toi ce que tu as fait hier.

Elles pouffèrent ensemble. La veille, un ambassadeur était arrivé. Il était entré dans la salle du trône, où la reine somnolait. Tirée brusquement de son demi-sommeil, elle avait failli transpercer l'homme d'un épieu de glace, évitant de justesse l'incident diplomatique. Elle s'imaginait déjà dire au roi de la contrée voisine : « Désolée, majesté, je dormais, et l'arrivée de votre envoyé a été quelque peu… imprévisible. Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses ».

— Mais, Anna, regarde la… tenta-t-elle, avant de se faire couper impitoyablement.

— Taratata ! Je m'en charge.

Soudainement devenue autoritaire, la jeune rousse chassa à coups de lettres sa sœur du bureau, puis elle se rassit. Elle lut rapidement la lettre venant d'Asgard, plissa le front, avant de la ranger dans les archives royales.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa s'allongea sur son matelas avec un soupir. Depuis le Grand Froid, on murmurait que la princesse Anna s'était responsabilisée. Elle devait lui faire confiance. De plus, elle devait admettre qu'être délestée de temps à autre de la charge administrative du royaume était un soulagement. Et puisque Kristoff venait de demander la main de sa cadette, le trône d'Arendelle aurait un couple royal si elle-même venait à disparaître.

Avec un sourire attristé, la reine songea qu'elle pensait déjà à sa propre mort. Et cette idée se faisait de plus en plus présente. Non sans raison.

Elle perdait le contrôle. Encore. Mais cette fois, c'était pire. Elle sentait sa magie vibrer en elle comme la corde d'un arc tendue à se rompre. Il y avait deux fins possibles. Soit la corde lâchait, et Elsa mourrait la première sans savoir ce qui adviendrait ensuite, soit la flèche partait, et risquait de blesser quelqu'un. Et ce serait sans retour en arrière possible.

Elle pensa soudain à la proposition de cette… Sif. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup à gagner. Restait à s'organiser pour accueillir cet « indésirable ».

Un oiseau vint toquer à la fenêtre. C'était un corbeau au plumage luisant. Il tenait dans son bec un rouleau de parchemin. Elsa ouvrit, laissa le volatile se percher sur son épaule, et parcourut le bref message.

 _Vous convient-il que nous nous rencontrions demain à huit heures, dans votre cour ?_

 _Sif._

Elle attrapa une plume, griffonna rapidement un « oui », signa de son sceau, et rendit la réponse au messager, qui disparut dans les airs. Un bref éclair doré, et il n'y avait plus rien.

Elsa posa à nouveau sa tête sur son oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

*Idun : mère d'Elsa.


	3. I : Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Loki prit appui contre une colonne. Au moment où Mjöllnir filait vers lui, il se propulsa en avant. Il glissa sur le sol lustré, sortit une dague et la planta dans le pied de Thor. Le gémissement de douleur étouffé lui procura plus de plaisir que l'action en elle-même. Il se faufila entre Volstagg et Hogun. Soudain, il y eut deux Fandral dans la pièce. Sif regarda les deux avec un air curieux qui dissimulait mal sa fureur.

— Il y en a un de trop, remarqua-t-elle.

Le véritable attaqua le faux. Lorsque les autres parvinrent à les séparer, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de savoir lequel était lequel. Loki grimaçait pour cacher un sourire. Fandral leva doucement la main, sans faire de gestes brusques, et plia légèrement le bord de son oreille droite. Dans la seconde qui suivait, le traître était déjà plaqué au sol, un marteau posé sur le dos. Sans essayer de se relever – il savait d'expérience que c'était impossible – il préféra ne rien faire, à part grincer des dents. Relevé brutalement, il fit face à Thor, fermement maintenu par les Trois Guerriers.

— Alors, mon frère ? Toujours décidé à me tuer ?

— Je t'avais prévenu, menaça Volstagg, que si tu pensais seulement à le trahir, je te tuerais.

— Techniquement, j'ai exécuté ma part du contrat. J'ai failli mourir d'ailleurs.

— Je t'ai sauvé du vortex, lâcha le dieu de la foudre.

— Mais tu ne m'as pas sauvé de l'épée du monstre. Et j'ai sauvé la femme si chère à ton cœur. D'ailleurs, la seule personne qui pourrait regretter mes actes, c'est Sif.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de qui a aidé qui, coupa Hogun.

Un garde, qui avait assisté au début du combat, revint en courant, des menottes en main. Loki fit une grimace.

— Tu n'aimes pas les chaînes ? se moqua Fandral.

— Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment accro à l'endroit où elles mènent.

La réplique avait fusée, un brin acerbe.

— Eh bien on va y aller tout de suite.

Volstagg attrapa l'homme aux cheveux noirs, et le guida hors de la pièce, escorté par les deux autres. Sif et Thor restèrent en arrière.

— C'est vrai ? demanda le blond, légèrement attristé.

Elle soupira.

— Jusqu'à ce que cette humaine arrive dans ta vie, il n'y avait aucun doute que nous soyons ensemble. Mais maintenant…

Elle inspira profondément.

— J'essaie de passer outre mes sentiments pour t'aider au mieux, mais à chaque fois que je la vois, ou que je te vois avec elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être…

Elle chercha le mot.

— Jalouse ? proposa Thor avec douceur.

Elle hocha la tête. Son regard redevint clair, et elle demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de… lui ? Tu ne peux pas juste le tuer. Il n'avait pas tort sur un point, si je crois ce que tu m'as raconté de votre escapade.

— Tu le défends ?

Il y avait un mélange d'étonnement et d'incompréhension sur son visage.

— J'essaie simplement d'être juste.

— Mais il a tué Odin.

— On n'en est pas tout à fait sûrs.

— Il l'a dit lui-même ! Je vais lui faire payer.

— Tu es certain que tu ne le regretteras pas ? Penses-y.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il avait vécu près de trois millénaires avec lui.

— Non… je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il en se maudissant lui-même.

Sif se pencha vers lui. Elle murmura quelques mots à son oreille, avant de reculer. Il l'observa un moment en réfléchissant.

— Tu y penses sérieusement ?

— Oui.

— Je te laisse la main libre.

Elle partit, ses cheveux bruns voletant librement à chacun de ses pas.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Sif descendit les escaliers en prenant son temps pour admirer les colonnades dorées autour d'elle. Elle salua les gardes en faction, qui lui indiquèrent la direction du cachot qu'elle cherchait. Elle se planta devant en essayant d'être parfaitement calme. Elle avait un peu de mal.

— Sif ! la salua Loki d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

— N'essaie pas de créer une amitié qui n'a jamais existé entre nous, le tança-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas mon but. J'essayais plutôt d'être poli envers une ancienne amie qui m'a rejeté.

Dit comme ça, elle se sentait presque coupable. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.

— Je viens te faire une proposition.

Elle l'observa, alors qu'il se permettait un mince sourire ironique. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés au niveau des épaules, qu'il portait détachés, et des yeux bleu-vert profonds. Il plaça ses mains dans son dos, fit tranquillement un tour de la cellule blanche et vide, et revint se placer face à son interlocutrice.

— Je suppose que ça ne va pas me plaire et que je n'ai pas le choix ? siffla-t-il.

— Pour la première partie, peut-être, pour la seconde, non. Tu as le choix.

Il croisa les bras devant lui.

— Vas-y, explique, réclama-t-il.

Elle marmonna pour elle-même :

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire une erreur.

Elle inspira, et se lança :

— Tu as le choix entre deux possibilités. Mort, ou exil.

— Ça ne m'arrange pas plus que ça, mais bon… continue.

Ils se regardèrent un bref moment dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

— Si tu te décides pour l'exil, tu partiras sur Midgard, au service d'une reine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que tu t'es amendé. Sinon, tu peux tout aussi bien choisir l'autre option.

— Thor ne me tuera pas. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là pour me proposer ce choix.

Elle lui lança un regard de défi.

— Ton frère (elle insista sur le mot, et il se crispa) n'osera peut-être pas, mais je n'ai pas la même vision des choses que lui.

— N'aurais-tu pas pris ma défense, récemment ?

Il semblait presque taquin.

— J'ai essayé de ressembler à ta mère.

Il tressaillit imperceptiblement. Il savait qu'elle jouait avec ses sentiments, et la haïssait d'autant plus pour ça.

— Donne-moi une minute, lui réclama-t-il avec un visage parfaitement neutre.

Il se retourna pour arpenter de long en large la pièce. Il sentait qu'un détail lui échappait, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Il se repassa les termes de l'accord. On l'envoyait sur Midgard, au service d'une reine qui…

Il cacha de justesse son air triomphant en comprenant ce qui l'avait gêné. On lui proposait d'aller obéir à une simple humaine. Mais pourquoi le confier à quelqu'un sans magie ? Il rejeta la question. Pour l'heure, il devait tout simplement répondre à Sif.

— Je choisis l'exil, déclara-t-il.


	4. I : Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Elle avait dit oui. Elle avait accepté de prendre en charge le dénommé Loki. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Elle se le demandait encore, sans pouvoir trouver de réponse adéquate.

Au lieu de perdre son temps à s'interroger, elle laissa le souvenir de la rencontre avec Sif l'envahir.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa se réveilla de bonne heure, revigorée par une longue nuit de sommeil. Elle s'étira, s'habilla en vitesse, et descendit dans la salle à manger royale, où Kristoff et Anna étaient occupés à engloutir tout ce qui passait à leur portée.

— Elsa ! Bien dormi ? l'accueillit Anna avec emphase, entre deux bouchées de pain.

— Pas trop mal, relativisa-t-elle. Le fait que j'aie été chassée de mon propre bureau n'a pas arrangé l'affaire.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, mais elles se turent rapidement, encore peu habituées à passer autant de temps à s'amuser ensemble.

— Bon, quel est le programme, chère princesse Anna ? s'enquit Elsa.

— Tu ne vas pas commencer ! protesta la concernée en lui donnant un coup de poing amical.

Elsa pouffa, et attendit que sa sœur commence.

— Alooors…

Anna sortit carrément un bloc-notes.

— Vu la pile de courrier sur ta table, je me suis dit que ça nécessitait un peu d'organisation, expliqua-t-elle avant de se lancer dans la description de la journée. On commence par une rencontre avec les ambassadeurs de la Terre, qui sont censés arriver à neuf heures.

L'aînée haussa un sourcil.

— Comment ça ?

— C'était dans les lettres que tu n'avais pas encore lues. La lettre provenait de Corona, et indiquait qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés les représentants de la Terre, qui veulent faire un tour général de la planète. La reine les a donc redirigés vers nous.

— D'accord… ensuite ?

— Après, on a un déjeuner avec ces mêmes ambassadeurs, et on doit aussi leur faire faire un tour en ville. Il y a aussi les audiences, qui risquent de prendre une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et en plus, je ne sais pas quand va arriver Sif. En soirée…

— Attends, attends, la coupa Elsa. Tu as lu la lettre de Sif ?

— Oui, tu l'avais laissée traîner. Je l'ai rangée dans les archives après.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Anna prit son temps avant de répondre.

— Déjà, ils ont des noms bizarres. Ça, on ne peut pas le dire autrement. Mais ensuite… on va dire que ça peut être une opportunité, tout comme une énorme erreur.

— Tu peux expliquer ?

— Ils le gardent pour le moment en tant que prisonnier, non ? Donc, ça veut dire qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Si en plus, il a des pouvoirs, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un risque qu'il échappe à notre contrôle et détruise tout ?

La blonde soupira. Anna était devenue perspicace, depuis qu'elle avait fait face à la trahison de Hans. Et, accessoirement, elle avait commencé à se méfier de presque tout le monde.

— C'est un risque, admit-elle. Mais d'un autre côté…

Elle essaya de contenir son inquiétude à l'idée de lâcher un fou furieux destructeur dans son petit royaume. En réponse, elle sentit sa magie lui échapper à nouveau. La fenêtre derrière Anna fut rapidement recouverte d'une fine pellicule de translucide. Elsa inspira profondément. La glace se désagrégea dans un faible son cristallin que personne n'entendit.

— Je pense que je vais accepter, conclut-elle tout de même.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

— Qu'il y ait quelqu'un de plus ou de moins dans ce château ne va pas changer grand-chose. Surtout s'il est mignon !

— Hrmm…

Kristoff, qui jusque-là avait gardé le silence, se racla soudain la gorge. Anna rougit comme une pivoine et s'excusa à toute vitesse. Ensuite, elle baissa la tête, décidée à ne plus dire un mot.

Elsa termina son repas en souriant discrètement. Elle se leva, consulta rapidement la pendule sur le mur. Il était huit heures moins cinq. Elle se souvint soudain qu'elle avait planifié une rencontre avec l'asgardienne d'ici cinq minutes. Sans attendre, elle fila à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la grande porte. Elle arriva dans la cour intérieure du château au moment même où un intense rayon de lumière surgissait du ciel bleu. Il frappa le sol glacé avec fracas. Les gardes, alertés, saisirent leurs armes et se précipitèrent en avant.

— Arrêtez ! hurla la reine.

Ils obéirent en grommelant. Lorsque le rayon disparut, un motif complexe était gravé dans les dalles. Au centre de ce motif, une femme se releva. Elle était brune aux yeux verts, avec des cheveux longs, détachés, et quelque peu emmêlés. Une armure en acier la recouvrait presque entière, et un bouclier triangulaire pendait dans son dos, de même qu'une épée double. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, et s'inclina légèrement. Elsa l'imita.

— Votre majesté, salua la nouvelle venue.

— Je suppose que vous êtes Lady Sif ?

— Exact.

Elle semblèrent toutes les deux hésiter.

— Écoutez, commença enfin la brune, je pense que nous avons chacune beaucoup de choses à faire, je ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Elsa acquiesça.

— Tout d'abord, en tant que future souveraine d'Asgard, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

— De même pour moi. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre couronnement.

— Merci. Pour ce qui est des échanges commerciaux, je pense que…

— Nous pouvons régler ça à l'intérieur, ce sera plus confortable, l'interrompit-elle avec politesse.

— Ce sera avec plaisir. Et en ce qui concerne la seconde proposition ?

— J'accepte, décréta Elsa fermement.

— Parfait, sourit Sif. Cet homme sera donc à votre service jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez qu'il puisse réintégrer une communauté sans essayer de la détruire.

— Ce n'était pas dans votre lettre, s'étonna-t-elle.

— Sans doute. Je suis navrée si j'ai oublié des détails, s'excusa son interlocutrice. Enfin. Vous êtes responsable de ses actes durant son séjour ici. En échange, il doit vous apprendre à vous maîtriser, et vous obéir.

La blonde hocha la tête.

— C'est intéressant comme requête. Il n'y a pas d'autres détails cachés ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton un poil acerbe.

L'Asgardienne réfléchit un moment, puis lâcha une dernière précision :

— Actuellement, il est considéré comme un prisonnier. Est-ce que c'est considéré comme important ?

— Probablement.

Les ministres de l'économie, des affaires étrangères et du commerce, qu'Elsa avait convoqués en chemin apparurent à ce moment-là dans les portes principales. Ils s'inclinèrent brièvement.

— Je vous suis, dit Sif.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des innombrables salles de réunion, où Anna les attendait. Dieux, que la reine détestait les civilités !


	5. I : Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

— Mais dis-moi au moins à quoi elle ressemble !

Loki protestait depuis des heures, en essayant de glaner quelques informations sur la femme à qui on allait le confier. _Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que je m'échappe_ , songea-t-il avec un sourire intérieur.

— Tu verras.

Sif l'envoya paître, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question. Elle l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs du palais, avant d'arriver aux écuries. Elle avait posé sa main dans son dos dans un geste de fausse amitié, mais ses doigts étaient négligemment appuyés contre ses cervicales. C'était sa façon de le prévenir « Si tu bouges, j'appuie ».

Elle le relâcha le temps qu'il monte à cheval, et ils parcoururent ensemble la ville au trot. La plupart des gens s'esquivaient le plus vite possible en voyant Loki. Il adorait voir la lueur de peur dans leurs yeux.

Sif l'observait silencieusement. En parvenant au Bifröst, ils descendirent de cheval à son commandement, continuèrent à pied.

— Pourquoi marche-t-on ? interrogea-t-il.

— C'est bon pour la santé.

— Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Sa phrase sonnait comme une affirmation.

— En effet. J'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire. Et puis, nous sommes en avance.

Il voulut croiser les bras, comme à son habitude, mais, retenu par ses chaînes, il n'en fit rien. Il poursuivit sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Sif inspira profondément.

— J'ai toujours l'impression de faire une énorme erreur, mais je suppose que c'est trop tard.

En tournant la tête vers elle, il nota le diadème qui était apparu dans ses cheveux depuis la veille.

— Votre Majesté, siffla-t-il, légèrement surpris (et un peu jaloux aussi).

Elle sourit.

— Thor a abdiqué en ma faveur.

— Il devait être malade.

Elle ne répliqua pas, reprit plutôt là où elle s'était arrêtée.

— Tu vas donc être au service de la reine d'Arendelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que tu t'es amendé. Ce qui implique de lui obéir totalement. Elle pourra nous faire signe si quelque chose se passe mal, auquel cas tes heures sont comptées. Et je passerai personnellement vous rendre visite de temps en temps.

Elle fit une pause pour le laisser digérer les informations.

— Autre chose, tu seras son tuteur.

Il marqua un temps de pause.

— En quel honneur ?

— On va dire que ses capacités magiques sont à peu près équivalentes aux tiennes, en version incontrôlée.

Il grimaça intérieurement. Il avait pris en compte la variante que sa nouvelle gardienne possède de la magie, mais il n'appréciait pas cette éventualité. Il vira aussitôt le plan A qu'il avait élaboré, et glissa directement au C. Le B ne risquait pas de fonctionner.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est tout de mon côté. Elle t'expliquera le reste à sa façon.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que nous sommes arrivés.

Elle avait raison. Il aperçut la silhouette dorée de Heimdall, le dieu gardien de la porte inter dimensionnelle. Celui-ci les laissa passer sans piper mot, mais gratifia Loki d'un coup d'œil menaçant. _S'il croît me faire peur…_

— Où est Thor ? demanda Sif.

— Déjà parti.

— Je lui avais dit de m'attendre !

Heimdall fit un geste d'impuissance. La femme poussa son prisonnier dans le passage, et s'y engagea à sa suite.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Ils atterrirent souplement sur leurs pieds. Loki détailla le comité d'accueil rapidement. Il y avait deux filles, une rousse et une blonde, un homme qui ressemblait de manière flagrante à Thor, sauf qu'il avait les yeux marron, un renne, et un… bonhomme de neige ?

— Bonjour ! les salua ce dernier d'un air joyeux. Je m'appelle Olaf !

 _Dans quel monde de fous suis-je tombé ?_ Sif regardait l'assemblée comme si elle avait vécu là toute sa vie, et Thor paraissait un peu étonné. La blonde en face soupira.

— Je suppose que c'est lui ?

La question s'adressait principalement à la future reine d'Asgard. Loki se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lâcher de commentaire inapproprié et faire voler le plan C en éclats. La brune hocha la tête avec une sorte de lassitude.

— Enlevez-lui ça, ordonna la reine en pointant les menottes du doigt.

— Je vous demande pardon ? se récria Thor.

— Enlevez-lui les chaînes, s'il vous plaît, répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

 _Oui, pourquoi ?_ Le concerné se retint d'y mettre son grain de sel.

— Premièrement, parce que vous êtes dans mon royaume, et c'est donc moi qui commande ici. Deuxièmement, parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je le ferai moi-même, et troisièmement, parce que, de toute façon, les chaînes n'ont jamais aidé qui que ce soit à retrouver la bonne voie. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Le fils d'Odin écarquilla les yeux. Après avoir enfin digéré qu'une mortelle s'adressait à lui de cette façon, il sortit la clef, et libéra son frère.

Loki observa la femme qui se comportait avec tant d'autorité naturelle. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, couleur glacier, et des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Dans son port de tête altier, il devinait qu'elle avait eu une éducation royale.

Dès qu'il fut libre, il se rangea aussitôt dans la troupe d'en face, juste à côté de la jeune reine. Il se permit même de déposer un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main gauche.

— Majesté, je vous suis reconnaissant de votre grâce, ajouta-t-il.

Thor secoua la tête, incrédule.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

— Je me conduis poliment, pas comme un rustre blond de ma connaissance, lui répliqua-t-il.

C'était un test. Il cherchait à savoir deux choses. Et il les obtint toutes les deux.

Ledit rustre blond grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué dès le départ. _Tu le considères comme ton frère, et tu l'aimes pour ça_ , murmura une petite voix en lui. _La ferme !_ lui intima-t-il. Le marteau quitta sa main dans un geste fluide travaillé depuis des années pour filer vers la tête de Loki.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **Petite note hors-contexte, pour signaler que cette histoire commence à sérieusement dater pour moi. Je suis en train de travailler sur la partie 3, donc mes publications seront assez régulières (une à deux fois par semaine ;) )**_


	6. I : Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

— ELSA ! hurla Anna.

Au moment où Elsa tomba, le mur fit de même. Il s'effrita en milliers de petits éclats tranchants qui s'éparpillèrent un peu partout. Loki prit le temps de créer un bouclier en attendant qu'il n'y ait plus de risque pour la famille royale, puis se baissa. Il passa une main sous les genoux de la reine, une autre dans son dos, et la souleva comme une mariée. Elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume pour lui.

Kristoff se remit rapidement de sa surprise, pour entraîner le nouvel arrivant vers les écuries. De là, il siffla pour appeler Sven, et tira péniblement son nouveau traîneau dehors. Sans poser de questions, Loki déposa doucement la femme évanouie sur la banquette arrière, tandis que le blond harnachait son renne. Ils grimpèrent tous deux à l'avant, et franchirent le grand portail au galop. Le montagnard remercia silencieusement sa reine d'avoir inclus une base de glace incassable sur les patins, parce que glisser sur des pavés, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Anna resta en arrière, avec les Asgardiens.

— Nous sommes désolés… commença Sif.

— Vous avez de quoi, oui ! l'interrompit la rousse. Filez ! Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Thor faillit protester, se ravisa. Un regard de sa future reine l'incita à la suivre. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi Loki se comportait aussi parfaitement avec ses hôtes. Il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, pour reprendre l'expression humaine.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu dans le ciel, Anna respira plus librement.

— Non, mais je vous le jure, pesta-t-elle en rentrant dans le château. Ils se pointent comme ça, et puis ils attaquent la personne qu'ils escortaient. Je vous demande un peu…

— Qui se pointe comme ça ? interrogea une voix masculine dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, pour faire face à une paire d'yeux marron, et de cheveux en bataille de la même couleur.

— Ah, ambassadeur, salua-t-elle. Que faites-vous là ?

— Je me promène. Au fait, vous pouvez m'appeler Tony. De qui parliez-vous ?

— Des visiteurs. On fait du baby-sitting pour eux. Ils ont un « indésirable ».

Tony pâlit légèrement. Se pouvait-il que…? Non, c'était impossible. Il demanda tout de même :

— Comment sont-ils arrivés, vos visiteurs ?

— Ils sont tombés du ciel, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qu'elle ait vue.

— Et cet… indésirable… Il ressemble à quoi ?

Elle hésita un instant.

— Grand, cheveux noirs, yeux bleu-vert. Vous vous connaissez ?

 _Non…_ songea-t-il. Ça ne pouvait pas être… lui !

— Il semblerait que. Mais c'est à vérifier. Où est-il ?

— Parti avec mon fiancé. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore de la paperasse sur les bras.

Elle se détourna, et partit, d'un pas qu'elle espérait tranquille, vers son bureau, laissant là un Tony Stark totalement abasourdi.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Grand Pabbie était totalement certain de son diagnostic. Il avait passé la main au dessus du corps d'Elsa six fois pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas, mais le doute n'était plus permis.

— Mais qui va le lui annoncer ?

Kristoff se prit la tête entre les mains d'un air désespéré.

— Elle va encore geler tout le royaume, ajouta-t-il.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Remarque, après la démonstration de force à laquelle il avait assisté, plus rien n'aurait dû l'étonner de cette reine.

Reine qui papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se redresser sur un coude. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu, les prunelles vitreuses, puis, en réalisant où elle était, son regard redevint perçant.

— Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

Loki prit les choses en main en surprenant le regard affligé du blond. Et en plus, ça collait dans son plan.

— Vous m'avez défendu quand mon frère adoptif (il avait décidé d'éclaircir ce point tout de suite) m'a attaqué, commença-t-il.

— Oui… je m'en rappelle.

La mémoire lui revint brusquement. Le mur, la surprise. La douleur. Au souvenir de celle-ci, elle se sentit défaillir à nouveau.

— Grand Pabbie, appela-t-elle en le voyant non loin.

Le troll, qui s'était absorbé dans la contemplation des étoiles, vint tranquillement vers elle.

— J'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Le petit être soupira.

— Je ne peux pas vous cacher la vérité, Majesté.

Il fit une pause pour trouver les mots justes.

— Lorsque vous avez créé ce mur, vous avez puisé trop loin dans vos pouvoirs. Ça a eu un double effet. Vos limites magiques ont été repoussées (Loki plissa les yeux). Et vous… enfin… votre…

— Pabbie ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

— Vous êtes désormais stérile, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle accusa le coup.

— Je… Je vous demande pardon ?

— La magie a provoqué une rupture dans votre organisme. C'est ce qui a causé ce phénomène.

Kristoff, inquiet, vit un flocon se poser sur son nez, vite suivi d'une multitude d'autres. La tempête de neige qui s'annonçait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

Elsa était sous le choc. Une multitude d'émotions, qui allaient de la stupéfaction à la colère, en passant par un désespoir intense, faisait rage en elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas que le monde autour d'elle prenait trop rapidement une couleur grise. Le sentiment qui resta, finalement, c'était la douleur. Encore. Une douleur intense, poignante, qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler, de se faire écorcher vive. Incapable de donner la vie.

Un vent froid et puisant se leva. Grand Pabbie se roula en boule, tout comme tous les trolls présents. Kristoff reculait prudemment vers une caverne.

La blonde tomba à genoux. L'onde de choc se répercuta dans la vallée, déracinant les arbres, renversant les monolithes. Loki, soufflé, tomba sur le dos. Il bénit soudain sa condition de géant des glaces, qui lui donnait un corps solide.

— Bon, temps de la première leçon de self-control à ce que je vois, siffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la manifestation de puissance. Encore. Le troll avait raison quand il avait dit que ses pouvoirs avaient encore augmenté.

Il se redressa péniblement, et essaya de se frayer un passage à travers les rafales puissantes, vers la source de ce chaos. Il évita de justesse une boule de neige grosse comme une voiture, roula au sol pour ne pas se prendre un tronc de sapin en pleine figure, mais reçut nombre de débris comme des branches, des cailloux et autres. En le voyant approcher, Elsa souffla :

— Non !

La tempête redoubla encore d'intensité. Loki attrapa fermement son bras. Il sentit un fourmillement familier, et vit avec surprise que son bras devenait bleu. La magie devait réveiller sa forme de Jötun. Étrange.

— Pensez à la chaleur ! Au bonheur que vous ressentez quand vous êtes avec votre sœur ! hurla-t-il à son intention.

Elle ne parut pas l'entendre. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle. Sa métamorphose atteignit son visage, et lorsque la femme se retourna, elle croisa des yeux rouges.

— AAAH !

Elle bondit en arrière. Sa peur soudaine calma légèrement l'ouragan autour d'eux. Dans le tumulte persistant, Loki put néanmoins se faire entendre, et répéta ses consignes. Elle ferma les yeux.

Il lui semblait être debout depuis des heures, lorsque le déchaînement cessa enfin.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**


	7. I : Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Elsa regarda ses mains avec stupéfaction. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait calmé la tempête.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre un arbre déraciné. En observant le carnage autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que Grand Pabbie avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais pu causer une telle destruction un an auparavant, au moment du Grand Froid. Elle soupira. Et leva les yeux lorsqu'une ombre la recouvrit. Loki se tenait au-dessus d'elle, toujours debout. Il n'était plus bleu. Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

— Comment saviez-vous ? osa-t-elle.

Il comprit tout de suite le sens de la question.

— Votre comportement quand vous êtes avec votre sœur. Vous semblez tellement à l'aise, bien plus qu'à un autre moment. Et j'ai personnellement connu ce genre de situation.

Il baissa la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne voie son sourire. Elle se figea soudain.

— Attendez… Vous n'êtes pas censé être un dangereux criminel ?

Il grimaça intérieurement. Feignant d'être blessé par ses paroles, il expliqua :

— C'est ce que mon frè… Thor prétend.

— Ah bon ?

— J'étais un roi juste. Mais maintenant, avec lui au pouvoir…

Il écarta les bras pour signifier son impuissance.

— Vous savez qu'il a failli décimer une population parce que deux Jötuns ont essayé d'empêcher son couronnement ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta avec circonspection. Cette fois-ci, sa peau ne prit pas la couleur du ciel.

— Pabbie ? appela Elsa doucement.

Le troll risqua un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui, avant de se redresser.

— Je… je suis désolée pour… tout ça.

Il lui prit la main avec une sorte de tendresse paternelle.

— Je vous avais dit que la peur serait votre ennemie, Elsa.

— Mais c'est tellement dur de la contrôler !

Le regard de Grand Pabbie s'arrêta sur Kristoff, qui émergeait de sa grotte en se tenant le bras gauche.

— Je n'ai rien, annonça ce dernier en voyant l'air coupable de sa reine.

Elle le fixa avec soulagement, alors que Loki s'approchait imperceptiblement. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le petit être l'observer tranquillement. Il s'approcha de lui. Le dieu posa un genou en terre pour être à la hauteur du troll.

— Vous pouvez aider la reine, dit celui-ci. Mais vous ne pourrez le faire vraiment que lorsque vous aurez entièrement confiance l'un en l'autre. Sans secrets.

La sagesse millénaire dans les yeux du troll cloua Loki sur place. Il sourit légèrement pour masquer son trouble, et se releva. Elsa se reprit.

— Pabbie, est-ce qu'il y a une solution à mon… problème ?

Elle avait hésité sur le dernier mot. La peine contenue dans sa voix fit frémir presque tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce qui est fait par magie peut théoriquement être défait par magie, déclara-t-il sentencieusement.

— Merci.

Elle s'inclina légèrement, une main sur le cœur.

— Rentrons, soupira-t-elle. Anna doit être folle d'inquiétude.

Les derniers nuages se dissipèrent à ce moment-là, révélant le clair soleil de midi. Kristoff chercha son traîneau du regard, et lâcha :

— Je crois que nous avons un problème… nous n'avons plus de moyen de transport.

Elsa balaya l'objection de la main.

— Oh, ça ? J'ai une solution.

Elle leur sourit, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire qui cachait sa douleur et sa tristesse :

— Vous êtes prêts à faire de la luge ?

Loki, pas totalement idiot, vit l'éclat sombre dans ses yeux. Il comprit facilement qu'elle feignait un enthousiasme qu'elle ne possédait sûrement pas.

— Allons-y, fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Le troll derrière eux se roula à nouveau en boule. Un léger ronflement leur parvint alors qu'ils quittaient la clairière.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Ils arrivèrent à Arendelle en fin d'après-midi. Comme l'avait prévu Elsa, Anna tapait impatiemment du pied devant le grand portail. Ses cheveux roux étaient pour une fois détachés. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle se jeta sur sa sœur aînée lorsqu'elle la vit.

— Elsa !

Cette dernière hésita juste une seconde, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Elles restèrent enlacées jusqu'à ce qu'Anna recule.

— Où est le traîneau ? demanda-t-elle.

— On a eu un petit… accident, souligna Kristoff, mécontent d'être oublié.

— Oh, Kriss !

Il la fit tournoyer avec un rire heureux dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il l'eut posée, elle interrogea :

— C'était vous, la tempête, en haut ?

— Il semblerait que, souffla Elsa. J'ai un peu paniqué en reprenant conscience.

Personne parmi ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène ne commenta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Loki se tenait en retrait des retrouvailles.

— Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Bon sang, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous !

Anna sautillait sur place, incapable de se contenir. Puis, soudain, elle se claqua le front, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

— La réunion ! Avec les ambassadeurs. On demande ta présence, Ellie.

« Ellie » secoua la tête.

— Dis-leur que je reporte la réunion à demain, Anna. Et que je m'excuse des désagréments causés. Je vais plutôt m'occuper de notre nouvel hôte. Ah, et, Kristoff ! Je te ferai parvenir un nouveau traîneau dès que possible.

Il s'éloigna en maugréant :

— Plus jamais ! Je ne prendrai plus jamais un membre de cette famille à bord. À chaque fois, ça finit par un véhicule en miettes. C'est pas rentable !

Anna pouffa, pivota sur ses talons, et fila vers l'intérieur du château. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Elsa se tourna vers Loki.

— Vous savez, même si je ne crois pas à vos histoires sur votre règne bienveillant, je dois admettre qu'Arendelle vous doit une fière chandelle. Au nom du pays, je vous remercie.

Il accepta les mots d'un hochement de tête, et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle prit le chemin du palais sans se retourner. Les pas derrière elle lui indiquaient qu'il la suivait.

§.§.§.§.§.§

 _ **NdA : Petit chapitre de transition, un peu plus calme. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)**_


	8. I : Chapitre 7

_**NdA : Ce chapitre est inspiré d'une scène post-générique de Thor 2. Détail inutile. :)**_

 **CHAPITRE 7**

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? À quoi pensais-tu ?

La voix furieuse de Sif résonnait dans le portail du Bifröst.

— Il était en train de nous discrétiser ! hurla Thor en réponse.

— Et tu l'y as magnifiquement aidé, bravo ! contra-t-elle.

Il voulut répondre, ne trouva rien à dire. Ils venaient de reprendre pied sous les yeux d'Heimdall, et elle lui hurlait déjà dessus, tout en faisant les cent pas autour du piédestal. Il chercha un argument valable, sans en trouver, et fut obligé de rester silencieux.

— C'était une occasion unique ! tempêtait-elle. On aurait pu être alliés !

— On n'a pas besoin de midgardiens pour alliés, glissa-t-il dans un marmonnement contrit.

Elle pivota, et lui fit face.

— Regardez qui dit ça, siffla-t-elle, venimeuse. Si on n'a pas besoin des midgardiens pour alliés, eux non plus n'ont pas besoin de toi.

Il pâlit soudain. La double référence l'avait atteint au cœur. Sif savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, et savait aussi doser ses mots pour faire mal.

— Les Vengeurs se débrouilleront sans toi la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour prendre le chemin vers la ville. Tout comme ta chère amie…

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Lorsqu'elle eut presque atteint la limite du champ de vision du blond, une autre silhouette la rejoignit.

— Tu devrais y aller, murmura Heimdall quelque part à sa gauche.

Il se secoua difficilement, et suivit le conseil. En chemin, le même garde qui avait abordé Sif l'arrêta.

— Seigneur… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Thor se sentait vide. Il savait qu'il aurait dû haïr Loki pour le corps d'Odin retrouvé dans un fleuve, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Presque au contraire, il regrettait son absence. Au moins, ils auraient pu se hurler dessus, et il aurait fait disparaître momentanément son sentiment de culpabilité. Car, oui, il se sentait coupable. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression que c'était de sa faute si tout cela était arrivé. D'abord la première disparition de Loki, puis son arrivée sur Terre, puis sa deuxième disparition dans le monde des ténèbres. Il se disait toujours que s'il avait su que son frère était différent, il le lui aurait dit, et ça aurait tout changé.

— Tu ne peux pas revenir dans le passé.

Sif avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Ils étaient au soir de leur passage à Arendelle, et ils se sentaient tous les deux éreintés. La dispute avait été oubliée, et même les Trois Guerriers n'étaient pas aussi bruyants que d'habitude.

— Je n'arrive pourtant pas à me débarrasser de l'idée que c'est ma faute, soupira-t-il.

— Je sais.

— Je suis désolé pour ce matin, continua-t-il, l'air absent.

Elle baissa les yeux.

— Comment va Jane ? demanda-t-elle finalement en hésitant sur le prénom.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui parler.

— Tu devrais, tu sais.

— Depuis quand tu t'instaures conseillère conjugale, toi ?

Ils rirent tous les deux. Ils étaient tendus. Comme deux étrangers. Thor sentait confusément qu'un lien s'était rompu entre eux deux.

— On va dire que je me suis faite à l'idée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de renoncer. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardes. Comme si elle était le centre de l'univers. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer.

Il posa une main sur son cœur.

— Merci, Sif.

Il courba la tête, et partit. Elle resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à contempler le sol dallé. Puis, elle marcha jusqu'au trône, et posa une main sur l'accoudoir. Les dernières traces de la magie de Loki s'estompaient doucement. Mais, dans un sens, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il était présent, en train de lui dire, comme avant « Alors, guerrière, tu rêves encore de gloire ? ».

 _Oui_ , songea-t-elle, _je rêve encore de gloire. Mais je l'ai finalement obtenue._

Elle devait admettre qu'elle regrettait la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées pour lui. Il avait dû se sentir terriblement seul et trahi. _Le passé est passé_ , s'admonesta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du siège royal. Dans quelques jours, le temps de préparer la cérémonie, elle en deviendrait l'occupante régulière. De là, elle gérerait les Neuf Mondes. Une tâche immense. Titanesque, même.

Elle se secoua. Il restait tant à faire. Tant à organiser. Elle fila sur les traces de Thor. La tiare sur sa tête lui semblait soudain bien lourde.

§.§.§.§.§.§

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle va bien. Mais elle est triste.

Heimdall, les yeux dans le vague, avait répondu comme à son habitude d'un ton absent.

— La convergence est passée, ajouta-t-il. Malekith est mort. Les Neuf Mondes sont en paix.

Thor ne l'écoutait pas. Il se repassait les mots de Sif. Quelque chose lui échappait.

— Peux-tu m'ouvrir un portail ? demanda-t-il au gardien.

— Elle est chez elle. Je t'enverrai sur son balcon.

L'homme en armure dorée planta son épée dans son socle. La construction entière se mit en mouvement. Très vite, le passage fut prêt. Sans hésiter, le blond s'y engagea.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Jane lavait les assiettes. Une occupation très « mortelle ». Elle vit soudain un intense rayon doré sur son balcon. Elle sourit, se sécha les mains.

En ouvrant la porte vitrée, elle vit exactement ce qu'elle espérait.

Un beau blond musclé, qui lui souriait tendrement.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Sur Asgard, Sif assistait de loin aux retrouvailles, par l'intermédiaire d'Heimdall.

Elle ne voyait pas, mais elle imaginait.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Se perdit sur le pont irisé du Bifröst.

La future reine renifla faiblement et cligna des paupières pour repousser les suivantes.

— Moi aussi, tu me regardais comme ça, avant, murmura-t-elle aux étoiles.


	9. I : Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Elsa fit faire un rapide tour du propriétaire à Loki. Elle lui montra l'intérieur des couloirs, les jardins, les salles de réunion ainsi que la grande salle de réception, pour passer ensuite par la salle à manger. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre de la jeune reine.

— Je dors ici, expliqua-t-elle. Vous avez une petite suite juste à côté, avec chambre, salle de travail et salle de bains. Je vous laisse trouver vos marques. Le dîner est à six heures trente précises. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Elle ouvrit sa porte, se retourna à la dernière minute.

— Et interdiction de quitter le palais.

Le battant claqua. Loki sourit. _Autoritaire, peu sûre d'elle, puissante mais effrayée. Charmant contraste !_ songea-t-il. Cette femme était un mystère pour lui.

Il entendit un bref sanglot, et peu après, un jet de neige filtra sous la porte. Il haussa les épaules. Elle réglerait ses problèmes toute seule. Elle était grande. Et puis, il en avait déjà assez de jouer au baby-sitter avec elle. Une heure ou deux, ça allait, mais la journée entière… Non. Mais il devait feindre. Ça faisait partie du plan, aussi frustrant que cela puisse être.

Il décida de visiter ses quartiers. Après tout, il allait y passer un certain temps. Ah, si seulement il pouvait éliminer cette reine tout de suite ! Mais elle était trop puissante, même pour lui. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté le matin se rejoua dans sa mémoire. Elle avait arrêté Mjöllnir. À la connaissance de Loki, la seule chose qui avait résisté au marteau jusqu'alors était le bouclier de Captain America. Et encore, il avait pris un sacré coup. Au contraire, son mur à elle…

Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas rester des heures à penser à cette femme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

La voix féminine, à la fois stupéfaite et méfiante, le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva la tête. Des yeux verts qui viraient légèrement au gris, une crinière rousse et bouclée… La Veuve Noire le fixait d'un air particulièrement assassin. _Si les regards pouvaient tuer…_ songea-t-il. Il sourit légèrement.

— En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes un criminel ayant essayé de détruire la Terre et censé être derrière les barreaux sur Asgard pour crimes envers l'humanité. Je répète ma question : que faites-vous ici ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Au même moment, Stark déboula dans le couloir en criant :

— Romanoff ! Romanoff ! Loki est…

Il se figea en apercevant le concerné, qui termina tranquillement :

— Au château.

Son visage calme ne trahissait aucun signe de la haine qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Il haïssait ces prétendus héros qui l'avaient humilié, qui avaient détruit son avenir. Le pire avait été de voir quel profit eux en avaient tiré. Gloire, honneur. Thor en était le parfait exemple.

À la suite de Stark arriva Rogers, Barton sur les talons. Ils faillirent rentrer dans le groupe déjà arrêté.

— La bête n'est pas là ? demanda Loki avec un mépris qui dissimulait sa crainte.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire à Hulk, il avait fini enfoncé de vingt centimètres dans le dallage de la tour Stark. Bleus, contusions et coupures en bonus.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il décida de prendre ça comme un « oui », mais se fit une note mentale de rester sur ses gardes. Il avait perdu son envie de dire qu'il était en visite de courtoisie.

Ils se fixaient en chiens de faïence depuis plus d'une minute, lorsque finalement, Natasha rompit le silence.

— Je déteste me répéter. Que faites-vous ici ?

Il croisa les bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait ses armes, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être dangereux, mais moins que d'habitude. Il s'adossa paisiblement contre le mur. Ils se commencèrent à se rapprocher à pas lents, tout en parlant. Il se fit la réflexion qu'ils ressemblaient à une meute de Chitauris en chasse. Bavards, stupides, et laids.

Des bruits de pas saccadés venant de l'une des chambres se firent entendre. Elsa ouvrit la porte, l'air furieux.

— Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle réalisa soudain ce qui se passait, autrement dit les ambassadeurs de la Terre qui menaçaient son prisonnier.

— Je… cet homme est un criminel, commença à expliquer Hawkeye, perdu.

Elsa répliqua d'un ton mordant :

— Je suis au courant, merci. Mais il fait partie des habitants du château. (Loki se permit un petit sourire impertinent.) Et je crois avoir clairement stipulé hier « pas d'armes ni de combats à Arendelle ».

— Mais… hésita Stark.

— Je vous retrouverai tous ce soir au dîner. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail, et cette aile est réservée à la famille royale.

Des regards étonnés se fixèrent sur le dieu, alors que la reine claquait la porte derrière elle. Sans un mot, il se glissa à son tour dans sa suite, appréciant la petite lueur de peur dans les prunelles des « ambassadeurs ». Il se jeta sur le lit couvert de draps bleus. Le baldaquin se déchira lorsque ses pouvoirs se jaillirent. Les meubles volèrent.

Il haïssait le monde. Il haïssait cette reine, il ne supportait pas sa famille aimante et attentive, totalement contraire à ce que lui avait connu. Il haïssait son frère, qui l'avait envoyé ici, il détestait ses « amis », ces célèbres Avengers qui avaient récolté tant de gloire après l'avoir neutralisé. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête, et se repassa le plan qu'il avait mis en place. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait trop d'imprévus pour que ça fonctionne vraiment. Mais, après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, disent justement les (maudits) terriens.

Il resta allongé ainsi presque une heure. En levant soudain la tête, il constata qu'il était six heures vingt-cinq, et que donc, le dîner était dans cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes durant lesquelles il devait retrouver son chemin dans ce nouveau palais s'il voulait faire bonne impression à sa reine. Il se leva, se glissa dans la salle de bains pour redonner un coup de peigne à ses cheveux en bataille, et sortit dans le couloir. Il avait entendu Elsa quitter sa chambre environ une demi-heure avant. Il partit sur la gauche, comme dans ses souvenirs. Puis, il tourna sur la droite, emprunta une volée de marches, et prit encore à gauche. Il tourna la poignée du troisième battant sur sa droite.

Elsa était en train de disposer des petites cartes sur chaque assiette. Un bout de la robe d'Anna dépassait de la porte de la cuisine. Kristoff regardait par la fenêtre. Loki sourit. Il était arrivé pile au bon moment, puisque les pas des « ambassadeurs » se faisaient entendre dans le couloir derrière lui. Il n'hésita pas, et entra dans la pièce.

— Majesté, interpella-t-il, puis-je vous aider ?

Elle leva la tête, surprise de le voir.

— Ah, Loki ! Non, non, asseyez-vous.

Il hocha la tête, mais resta debout derrière sa chaise. Une vieille habitude depuis le temps où il vivait avec Odin. Le souverain s'asseyait d'abord, les autres ensuite. Il observa la disposition des convives. Elsa était en bout de table, et Anna lui faisait face à l'autre bout. Lui-même était à la gauche de la reine, en face de la Veuve Noire. À côté de lui, il y avait Barton, suivi de Rogers, suivi de Stark, et à la droite de Natasha, les cartes portaient les noms d'Olaf, Kristoff. La dernière place, à la gauche d'Anna, était vide.

L'équipe (incomplète) des Avengers déboula à ce moment dans la pièce. Les hommes étaient en smokings, et l'unique femme portait une robe beige clair aux manches volantes avec un profond décolleté en V. Le bas de la jupe était en tulle fine et légère, couverte de paillettes, qui frôlait le sol à chaque pas. Un collier plastron fait de perles noires qui représentait un aigle aux ailes ouvertes était accroché à son cou et mettait en valeur son teint blanc. Ils marquèrent tous un léger temps d'arrêt en le voyant tranquillement accoudé à la chaise, mais essayèrent de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Anna sortit de la cuisine, et s'arrêta devant sa place. Tous les invités firent de même. Un bonhomme de neige, protégé par un petit nuage duquel des flocons tombaient sans arrêt, les rejoignit, et Elsa s'assit.

Ils mangeaient dans un silence pesant. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots au début, mais la reine était perdue dans ses pensées, et personne ne semblait vouloir la déranger. Loki remarqua rapidement que la femme en face de lui jetait sans arrêt des coup d'œil à Barton. Il sourit, hésita. Finalement, il piqua sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre, et demanda négligemment :

— Agent Romanoff ?

Elle leva la tête de mauvaise grâce. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

— Je vous avais posé une question, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je me demande si vous pouvez maintenant y répondre.

Elsa leva les yeux à la mention de la rencontre entre ces deux personnes. Elle avait deviné qu'ils se connaissaient tous avant de se voir ici, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui les opposait.

— Allez-y, soupira Natasha.

Il s'adossa contre la chaise, lança un regard équivoque à son voisin.

— Est-ce de l'amour ?

Clint Barton, assis juste à côté de Loki, faillit recracher l'eau qu'il buvait. Il commença à s'étouffer, et Stark fut obligé d'intervenir. Pendant ce temps, la concernée réfléchissait en essayant de dissimuler sa surprise.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle enfin. L'amour est une chose futile. De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire plus que vous ne devez savoir, puisque vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à tout retourner à votre avantage.

— Merci du compliment.

Il sourit, et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était. Le silence était encore plus lourd qu'avant. Il avait eu ses réponses. Il suffisait de voir la lueur légèrement blessée dans les yeux de Barton pour comprendre.

§.§.§.§.§.§

— Je pense que vous avez frappé un peu fort pour une première rencontre, commenta Elsa en montant les escaliers en compagnie de Loki.

— Je pense que ma déduction était juste, répliqua-t-il amicalement.

— Mais la façon dont vous l'avez annoncé était plutôt fracassante.

— Je suis un passionné de théâtre, prétendit-il. Je n'y peux rien !

— Je pense surtout que vous êtes un excellent manipulateur, et que vous êtes tellement concentré sur vos objectifs que vous ne voyez pas que d'autres sont capables de voir à travers votre jeu.

 _Aie_ , songea-t-il, _ça fait mal._ Il devait désormais faire plus attention. Cette reine était décidément trop intelligente.

Il haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il faisait peu de cas de ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle soupira.

— J'ai un mariage à préparer à partir de demain, annonça-t-elle. Vous m'assisterez. Et je vous ajoute en plus le rôle de garde du corps personnel.

— Très bien Majesté.

Elle se détourna. Ils étaient arrivés.

— Bonne nuit, laissa-t-il échapper dans son dos.

§.§.§.§.§.§

 _ **NdA : J'ai déjà eu cette remarque sur d'autres forums, donc on va éclaircir tout de suite : oui, Clint et Natasha ne se tournent pas autour. MAIS à l'époque où j'ai écrit ça,**_ **Avengers : Age of Ultron** _ **n'était pas encore sorti, donc ce n'était pas une info connue. (C'est pas comme si ça risquait d'avoir un gros impact sur l'histoire de toute façon.)**_

 _ **Aussi, merci beaucoup aux deux commentaires que j'ai eus, je suis sincèrement ravie que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas aussi à me dire si je devrais changer le résumé, s'il vous semble un peu trop niais.**_

 _ **Merci !**_


	10. I : Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Le lendemain matin, Elsa se sentait particulièrement vidée. Elle bâilla plusieurs fois avant de finalement se lever pour aller prendre sa douche. Il était sept heures. Une mélodie vint se glisser dans sa tête. Elle la chantonna sous le jet d'eau froide pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles elle se lava les cheveux. Elle s'enveloppa ensuite d'un peignoir bleu, utilisa une serviette comme turban pour sa crinière mouillée, et alla à son bureau. Il faisait froid dans sa chambre, mais elle ne le ressentait pas comme un fardeau, au contraire. Elle préférait ça à la chaleur. Le courrier de la veille, qu'Anna n'avait pas eu le courage de lire, formait une pile d'un bon mètre sur sa table de travail. Elle s'assit en soupirant, fit un premier tri entre les lettres de formalités, les plaintes, les rapports sur les livraisons de marchandises et ceux sur l'armée. Ces derniers lui parvenaient quotidiennement, un point sur lequel le général Gard avait insisté. Il voulait que sa reine soit toujours au courant de l'état de l'armée du royaume.

Elle commença par la lecture des lettres de formalités. En les faisant défiler rapidement, elle découvrit trois sceaux qu'elle fit tout de suite passer en priorité. Asgard, Corona et Weselton. Elle ouvrit la première enveloppe.

 _Bonjour Votre Altesse,_

 _Je souhaitais tout d'abord m'excuser personnellement pour tout ce qui était arrivé lors de notre visite. J'aurais aimé le faire directement à vous, mais étant donné votre état inconvenant, j'ai préféré partir. Je n'ai donc plus que ce moyen pour vous contacter. Mon retour ne doit pas être particulièrement désiré par les vôtres._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien avec votre tuteur. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, ou bien une question, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une lettre. J'ai laissé dans la volière de votre palais un corbeau que vous reconnaîtrez sans difficulté. Il fera l'intermédiaire entre vous et moi._

 _Mes salutations,_

 _Lady Sif_

Elsa sourit. Anna n'avait pas dû être de bonne humeur après ce qui était arrivé. Heureusement, il semblait que la future souveraine du royaume magique l'ait bien pris. Elle prit un stylo et un parchemin, hésita, avant d'écrire un message de remerciements bref et courtois. Elle le glissa ensuite dans une enveloppe, et le posa par terre pour former une nouvelle pile qui n'encombrerait pas plus sa table. Elle prit ensuite le message de Corona.

 _Chère Elsa,_

 _Ou ma chère nièce, devrais-je dire. J'espère que tu ne me reprocheras pas mon manque de distance par rapport à toi. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui a vraiment respecté l'étiquette._

 _Je voulais simplement t'informer que ta cousine Raiponce viendra vous rendre visite. Elle arrivera par bateau le premier de Heyannir*. Ne prends pas la peine de la recevoir avec tous les honneurs, elle ne souhaite pas déranger par une arrivée impromptue._

 _Autrement, j'espère que l'arrivée de l'ambassade terrienne ne vous a pas trop prises par surprise. Il faut admettre entre nous qu'ils sont un peu étranges. Surtout le blond… Steve Rogers si je ne me trompe pas. Ils ont l'air à la fois tellement soudés et tellement différents. Comme si des épreuves les avaient unis._

 _Je te laisse te faire ta propre opinion de cette affaire._

 _Avec tous mes vœux de bonheur,_

 _Primerose_

Elsa sourit. La reine Primerose et elle ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, mais dans les nombreux courriers qu'elles avaient échangé, on sentait toujours une certaine tendresse à l'égard de l'autre. Dans sa façon d'écrire, Primerose lui rappelait son père. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisqu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

Elle sortit un nouveau parchemin, écrivit un message composé en grande majorité de remerciements, avant d'ajouter une mention spéciale du mariage qui arrivait. La famille royale de Corona était évidemment invitée.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Le premier de Heyannir… le premier de Heyannir… Mais c'est aujourd'hui ! réalisa-t-elle soudain. Elle ajouta l'événement dans son calepin.

Elle ouvrit enfin le courrier de Weselton. C'étaient principalement des excuses du roi lui-même qui regrettait les actions du duc. Elle rédigea un message dans le même genre que celui qu'elle avait écrit pour Asgard, avant de l'ajouter à la pile à expédier. Puis, elle passa au reste.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Il était neuf heures passées lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de son bureau. Elle s'habilla rapidement, ouvrit la porte pour sortir, et tomba nez à nez avec Loki. Elle recula instinctivement.

— J'allais justement toquer, sourit-il.

Il se baissa pour ramasser un pendentif en forme de flocon de neige, suspendu au bout d'une chaînette en argent.

— Je crois que c'est à vous, fit-il en le lui tendant.

— Mon collier… merci.

Elle lui lança un petit regard surpris en recueillant l'objet dans la paume de sa main, et le fit passer autour de son cou. En la voyant se débattre avec le fermoir, il se glissa derrière elle, écarta ses cheveux et l'attacha en un geste précis. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

— Vous avez déjeuné ? s'enquit-elle.

— Non, pas encore. À vrai dire, je vous attendais.

Elle s'interrogea sur les raisons de ce comportement étrange. C'était tellement différent de ce que lui avait décrit Sif qu'elle se sentait perdue. Au bout d'une nuit avec cet homme dans son palais, elle ne savait déjà plus qui croire. Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

— Alors allons-y, décida-t-elle.

Il la laissa passer en première, et adopta son rythme.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à manger. Les autres devaient avoir mangé plus tôt, étant donné que la majorité du palais se levait vers sept heures. Ils s'installèrent, et des serviteurs apportèrent des plateaux remplis.

Elsa ne mangeait pas, elle chipotait. Elle n'avait jamais été une goinfre, au contraire d'Anna. Et la présence de cet homme non loin lui donnait une étrange sensation. Loki de son côté n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup manger. Le métabolisme de dieu permettait d'avaler peu pour une quantité d'énergie maximale. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Volstagg d'engloutir autant de nourriture qu'un Jötun affamé.

Ils quittèrent la pièce peu après leur entrée, croisant sur le chemin la Veuve Noire.

— Majesté, salua-t-elle en se baissant pour faire une courbette. Vous allez à la réunion ?

— En effet.

— Tant mieux. Je me suis perdue.

Loki se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire de commentaire, mais l'éclat amusé de ses yeux en disait long. L'agente lui retourna un regard assassin. L'échange silencieux avait duré à peine une fraction de secondes, et la reine n'avait rien remarqué. Elle partit en avant, suivie des deux autres, qui conversaient en murmurant.

— Dois-je informer Thor de votre fuite, ou bien y a-t-il un semblant d'explication logique à votre présence ici ? s'enquit la rousse d'une voix basse et coupante.

— Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il émit un doux rire qui se perdit dans le bruit de leurs pas.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Je ne vais pas vous donner des informations que vous réutiliseriez à votre avantage, se moqua-t-il.

Elle serra les dents. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, et que ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et il en profitait.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa entra dans la pièce. Les conseillers et ministres se levèrent, suivis avec un temps de retard par les ambassadeurs, peu habitués aux manières royales. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table ronde, et Loki se posta derrière elle, attentif. Le débat commença par des formalités d'usage, puis Stark entra dans le vif du sujet en annonçant :

— Nous aimerions pouvoir construire une base de laquelle nous pourrions étudier la planète, la faune et la flore. Pour cela, nous…

Le dieu se tendit. Il avait vu les ravages causés par les humains. Cette contrée, qui semblait paisible et accueillante, ne méritait pas de connaître le même sort. Il tendit le bras, et tapota l'épaule d'Elsa. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement agacée. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer :

— À votre place, je ne le leur permettrais pas. Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais vous devriez me croire à ce sujet. J'ai été là-bas, et certains endroits sont dans un état absolument désastreux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Vous avez des preuves ?

— Moi non. Mais demandez-leur un enregistrement de tous les événements récents. S'ils sont honnêtes, vous verrez ce qui s'y passe vraiment. Il y a sans cesse une guerre. Qu'elle soit civile ou territoriale.

Stark n'avait pas arrêté de parler, sans remarquer qu'on ne faisait plus attention à lui. Elsa l'interrompit, en proie au doute.

— Monsieur… Stark, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Avez-vous des enregistrements de votre actualité récente ?

Il y eut un silence lourd, ponctué de regards soudainement nerveux entre les Avengers. Loki sut aussitôt qu'il avait frappé juste. Elsa aussi avait noté ces œillades. Elle attaqua :

— Que se passe-t-il donc sur votre planète ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important et secret ?

Natasha soupira. Elle sortit un petit appareil carré, qui projeta une image de la télévision terrienne.

— Nous sommes en lien direct avec eux. Ce que vous voyez est en décalage de quelques minutes avec la réalité, soupira-t-elle.

La reine fixa son regard sur les images en mouvement, tout comme Anna à sa droite. Elle ne comprenait pas les mots prononcés par les journalistes, mais les images derrière étaient claires. Elle réalisa avec un mélange de peur et de surprise que son tuteur avait eu raison.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Heyannir est un mois dans le calendrier nordique, entre Juillet et Août. ;)**_

 _ **Aussi, petite note à part, pour ceux qui me laissent éventuellement des reviews anonymes, j'y réponds aussi en reviews, à défaut de pouvoir faire autrement pour communiquer avec vous ^-^**_


	11. I : Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes paniqués fuyaient un building en flammes. Un coup de feu retentit. Elsa tressaillit. Elle ne connaissait pas les armes à feu, et découvrait le concept avec un étonnement mêlé de crainte. Un homme tomba, et ne se releva plus. La caméra fit un gros plan sur un groupe de soldats en noir qui avançaient au centre de la rue. Ils avaient des fusils en main, et des boucliers leur couvraient le torse. Un zoom sur l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux montra leur logo un aigle aux ailes ouvertes.

Anna retint un gémissement quand un enfant fut fauché en pleine course par une balle. Natasha se redressa légèrement, Barton crispa les poings. Elsa frappa la table.

— C'est bon, ordonna-t-elle. Ça suffit comme ça.

L'agente éteignit l'appareil, et reporta un regard las vers la reine, qui avait du mal à se contenir.

— Et vous voulez que je laisse ce genre de personnages s'installer… ici ?

Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus sur le dernier mot. Elle inspira profondément. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait encore le contrôle. La magie afflua dans ses mains. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume tellement profondément qu'ils laissèrent des croissants de lune sanglants dans sa chair. Une goutte coula. Elle gela presque aussitôt. Loki la remarqua, et se tendit à nouveau.

— Sortez, conseilla-t-il d'une voix basse. Vite.

Anna se leva. Elle lança un regard compatissant à sa sœur, et entraîna les ambassadeurs peu habitués à la suite des ministres, qui avaient déjà détalé. La porte se referma au moment où le jet de glace percutait un mur bleu. Comme une furie incontrôlable, Elsa dévasta la pièce. Les statues se fissuraient, les armures volaient, même la table se souleva légèrement. Un tourbillon de neige se forma. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Elsa remarqua que la neige était dorée teintée rouge. Couleur de sa fureur. Et de sa peur. Elle vit Loki se frayer difficilement un passage vers elle à travers les rafales puissantes. Il lui attrapa le bras. Elle sentit, comme la première fois, un frisson électrique la parcourir, alors que sa magie remontait vers lui, et le transformait. Sa peau prit une teinte bleue. Sans s'en préoccuper, il se rapprocha encore davantage d'elle, et lui hurla dans l'oreille :

— Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois !

Elle frissonna, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle s'obligea à penser à Anna. Le souvenir de sa sœur, sautillant autour d'elle, la fit sourire. La force de la tempête commença à diminuer. Elsa attrapa le collier autour de son cou. En le serrant dans sa main, elle put faire tomber le vent. La neige continuait à voleter autour d'elle, mais elle était plus calme. Déjà. Elle ferma les yeux, et repoussa l'idée – effrayante – de l'arrivée des Terriens dans son royaume paisible. Elle inspira profondément. La tranquillité qui s'était instillée dans son cœur au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait à Anna fit le reste. Un dernier flocon tomba à ses pieds.

— Dis donc, Elsa, faut pas t'énerver, toi !

La petite voix avait retenti dans un coin de la pièce. Elsa leva les yeux, et avisa Olaf, tranquillement assis à côté d'une étagère remplie de livres. Enfin, une étagère qui _avait_ été remplie de livres. Ces derniers étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Seule la chance avait protégé leurs pages.

La reine s'approcha, s'arrachant à la prise de Loki. Olaf avait un bras en moins, et la carotte qui lui servait habituellement de nez était plantée au sommet de sa tête.

— Je n'ai rien ! s'exclama-t-il en avisant son air coupable.

Elle fouilla la salle du regard. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé la branche, elle la souleva, et la replaça au bon endroit. Le petit nuage déversait toujours de la neige sur la tête du bonhomme de neige.

— Anna vous attend dehors, signala Loki.

Elsa se releva, et entrebâilla la porte. Le visage inquiet de sa sœur apparut derrière. Une idée soudaine frappa la blonde.

— Tout va bien, assura-t-elle. Anna, file au débarcadère. Raiponce est censée arriver par bateau.

— Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? s'étonna l'autre.

— Je vais ranger le bazar, sourit-t-elle. Et puis, il faudra aussi que je dise deux mots à ces ambassadeurs.

Anna pouffa, et s'éloigna, toute inquiétude envolée.

— Intéressante façon de gérer le royaume, commenta Loki.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Elsa froidement.

Il sembla se rendre compte – trop tard – qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

— Je voulais dire, se justifia-t-il, que vos réactions laissent généralement les invités d'Arendelle pantois.

Elle haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras devant elle. Finalement, elle choisit de ne pas répondre, et tendit une main. La glace qui s'était formée disparut, les objets lévitèrent et se rangèrent à leur place. Les armures se reformèrent, les statues fissurées se redressèrent, sans se réparer toutefois. Le dieu siffla doucement, impressionné.

— Et j'imagine que vous avez aussi créé ce bonhomme de neige ? interrogea-t-il en pointant Olaf du doigt.

— Exact. D'ailleurs, à part devenir bleu, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment montré l'étendue de vos pouvoirs, alors que vous commencez à bien connaître les miens.

Il lui lança un petit sourire sarcastique.

— Il vaut mieux que je ne le fasse pas ici.

Elle le considéra avec un intérêt teinté d'une légère crainte. Sans perdre son sourire, il agita les doigts, et une boule de neige se matérialisa dans sa paume. Elsa eut tout juste le temps de créer un bouclier avant qu'il n'attaque. Elle rit, sa frayeur disparue. Puis, elle se détourna, et partit à grands pas chercher les Avengers.

§.§.§.§.§.§

— Natasha ! Je me demandais où vous étiez.

La concernée jeta un long regard empli de méfiance à Elsa, qui sentait le sous-entendu « Si vous bougez d'un pouce, je suis prête à me défendre ». Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent pendant un bref moment comme si elles étaient sur le point de se battre. Loki assistait à la confrontation silencieuse sans un mot, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elsa se reprit la première :

— J'aurais besoin de parler avec vous en privé, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Pourriez-vous me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ?

L'agente du SHIELD acquiesça. Elle connaissait la direction, puisqu'elle avait déjà visité l'endroit une fois. Aussi, elles marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la porte bleue. Alors que le dieu entrait derrière elles, Natasha releva :

— Je croyais que vous aviez dit seule à seule ?

Elsa hésita. Elle aurait préféré garder l'Asgardien près d'elle, vu la facilité avec laquelle il avait percé la couverture des « ambassadeurs », mais il était vrai qu'elle avait précisé « en privé ». Elle finit par lui faire signe de rester dehors. Il recula sans protester. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elles s'assirent face à face, le bureau entre elles. Natasha essaya de masquer sa nervosité. Elsa se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait craindre ses réactions disproportionnées. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, et enfila ses habituels gants. Elle ne s'en séparerait plus, décida-t-elle. Ou du moins pas tant que la situation l'obligeait à ce genre de comportement.

— Mademoiselle Romanoff… soupira la reine. Vous êtes consciente que, dans les conditions auxquelles j'ai assisté, il est impossible que je vous permette de vous installer sur cette planète. Vos progrès technologiques nous seraient certes profitables, puisque vous avez dit pouvoir voyager à la vitesse de…

— De la lumière, compléta la Veuve Noire. En effet. Je comprends votre point de vue, vous savez. Et je n'aimerais pas être à votre place.

Elle secoua ses cheveux couleur flamme, et se passa une main dedans. Elle les avait coupés peu avant le voyage. Au souvenir de celui-ci, elle soupira.

Le SHIELD, ou du moins ce qui en était resté après le « nettoyage » et la découverte d'Hydra dans ses rangs, avait trouvé le moyen, entre les attaques, de développer une technologie ultra perfectionnée qui permettait de voyager dans l'espace avec une rapidité encore jamais égalée. Fury avait décidé d'envoyer l'équipe des Avengers à la découverte d'une planète récemment découverte, écartant uniquement Hulk pour éviter la casse. Les résultats avaient dépassé toutes les espérances.

Non seulement la planète était habitée, mais en plus, elle présentait des êtres en tous points similaires aux Terriens… magie exclue. Parce que, visiblement, sur la nouvellement nommée Aisling, les pouvoirs faisaient partie du quotidien. Pour une minorité de la population, certes, mais tout de même. Outre le fait que les habitants parlaient le runique (ce qui avait obligé Stark à apprendre la langue en une nuit), ils vivaient dans un monde plutôt moyenâgeux qui semblait parfaitement leur convenir. Le comble, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas paru particulièrement surpris en voyant une navette apparaître dans leur ciel. Ils avaient accueilli les nouveaux venus avec joie, à peine méfiants. Jusqu'à maintenant.

En songeant à cela, Natasha ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle laissait ouvertement ses expressions se manifester sur son visage.

Ils avaient d'abord atterri à Corona. Un royaume charmant, qui venait de célébrer le mariage du siècle. Étrangement, les Avengers avaient retrouvé beaucoup des personnages qui peuplaient leurs contes de fée sur la nouvelle planète. Stark avait tout de suite envisagé l'éventualité de transporter une partie de la population terrienne ici pour préserver la race humaine. Et voilà qu'ils allaient se faire virer à coups de boules de neige dans la figure.

— Vous savez, soupira Elsa en interrompant ses réflexions, je n'ai personnellement rien contre votre présence ici. Mais la menace que vous représentez est trop apparente.

La rousse pensa soudain à une éventualité totalement absurde. Elle hésita.

— Vous avez une idée derrière la tête, sourit son interlocutrice.

— Oui… en quelque sorte. Je vais me faire assassiner si je propose ça, mais bon. Est-ce qu'une petite communauté des nôtres, vivant selon vos traditions et votre mode de vie, avec quelques ajouts technologiques inoffensifs, pourrait éventuellement s'installer ?

Elsa se renversa en arrière dans sa chaise.

— C'est inhabituel… commenta-t-elle.

Natasha se retint de dire que rien n'était habituel dans la mesure où c'étaient deux peuples qui venaient seulement de se rencontrer. Au lieu de ça, elle décida de plaider sa cause :

— Nous nous sommes déjà perdus nous-mêmes par nos propres inventions. Mais si on pouvait inculquer de nouveaux principes à une population élevée différemment, ça devrait être possible de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

Elle se tut un moment, pour éviter de donner l'impression de trop marchander.

— Pas d'armes ? interrogea Elsa.

— Aucune, confirma-t-elle.

— Type de technologie demandée ?

— Énergie solaire uniquement, principalement des objets quotidiens pour faire la cuisine, voire se divertir.

Elsa parcourut le bureau du regard. Les tons bleutés la rassurèrent.

— Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, réclama-t-elle.

— Bien sûr.

Natasha se leva, et s'esquiva sans que l'autre ne semble la remarquer. Au passage, elle lança un coup d'œil éloquemment méfiant à Loki, qui montait une garde vigilante devant la porte. Elle soupira et, en réfléchissant à la situation, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas de loup. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Anna, en grande discussion avec une brune qui semblait avoir le même âge. Ses cheveux courts partaient en épis, et semblaient incoiffables. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

— Ah, miss Romanoff, salua la princesse d'Arendelle. Voici Raiponce, héritière de Corona. Et, Raiponce, je te présente…

— Nous nous connaissons déjà, coupa Raiponce d'une voix douce.

L'agente mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de la fille des rois de Corona, à qui ils avaient rendu visite peu avant. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé le souvenir, elle sourit, et s'inclina poliment.

— Majesté.

La jeune brune ne releva pas le terme, même s'il n'était pas adapté. Elle demanda à Anna :

— Où est Elsa ?

— Elle est dans son bureau, répondit Natasha en se mêlant discrètement à la conversation. Au fait, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais… vous êtes de la même famille ?

— Pourquoi ? demanda Anna, soudain méfiante.

— Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

La rouquine sembla se détendre.

— Oui, nous sommes cousines. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Elle attrapa le bras de sa nouvelle amie, et l'entraîna dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de la reine. Natasha reprit son chemin, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas Stark, qui arrivait en face d'elle, et lui rentra involontairement dedans. Le nez douloureux, elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Il la tira de côté, et lui demanda :

— Alors ?

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Aisiling signifie "rêve" en Islandais. Et, quand j'ai écrit ça, les Gardiens de la Galaxie n'étaient pas encore sortis, donc vous m'excuserez les explications bancales sur le voyage spatial… :)**_


	12. I : Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Elsa était seule depuis cinq minutes à peine quand quelqu'un toqua dehors.

— Entrez ! cria-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

 _Pas possible d'avoir une minute à soi_ , râla-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Une visage masculin encadré par des cheveux noirs mi longs se glissa à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Ah, Loki, entrez.

Il avança à l'intérieur.

— J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur…

— Je ne venais pas pour ça, en fait, la coupa-t-il poliment. Votre sœur et votre cousine attendent dehors.

Elsa mit un moment à comprendre de qui il parlait. Son visage s'éclaira furtivement.

— Ah, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle se leva, manqua de renverser l'encrier, et le rattrapa de justesse. Puis, elle sortit dans le couloir. La jeune brune qui attendait dehors se jeta à son cou en riant :

— Elsa ! J'étais trooop impatiente de te rencontrer.

Peu habituée aux marques de familiarité aussi flagrantes, la blonde lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, et s'écarta, gênée. La nouvelle arrivante, qui avait dû sentir le dérangement, eut un sourire contrit, et fit une petite révérence.

— Raiponce, de Corona. Ta cousine.

— Bon, c'est pas tout, s'interposa Anna. Elsa, tu nous excuseras, j'ai encore des tas de choses à montrer à Raiponce.

Elsa sourit, et s'excusa :

— Navrée pour cet accueil un peu froid, Raiponce. Je te laisse aux mains de ma sœur, elle saura sans doute te faire visiter mieux que moi. Essaie juste de rester vivante, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire taquin.

Anna lui tira la langue, et entraîna la coronienne vers les cuisines. _Comme par hasard…_ songea Elsa en riant silencieusement. Elle revint dans son bureau, réalisa qu'elle avait voulu parler à Loki. Elle le chercha des yeux. Il se tenait derrière elle, en retrait de la scène de rencontre familiale qui venait d'avoir lieu. Un petit air mesquin donnait à son visage un aspect sinistre, mais il s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait. Elle inclina légèrement la tête vers son bureau. Il entra sans faire d'histoires, elle à sa suite. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. _Décidément, c'est un vrai moulin, cette pièce. On y entre et on en sort sans arrêt…_

— Loki, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant.

— Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

— Non… seulement, depuis que vous êtes là, j'ai l'impression que tout part en vrille.

— Ou en tempête de neige, pouffa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et il se tut.

— Pardon, marmonna-t-il sans être vraiment sincère.

Elle ne releva pas, et attrapa un parchemin vierge. Mécaniquement, sans même y réfléchir, elle commença à dessiner un flocon de neige dessus. Dans les moments où elle s'interrompait, elle mordillait le bout de la plume. Loki l'observait en silence. Il souriait légèrement.

Finalement, elle soupira :

— Ce que je veux dire… expliqua-t-elle, c'est que vous troublez tout ce que nous avons connu. Les dieux existent…

— Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, aurait dit Odin, coupa-t-il avec un léger rire jaune.

Elle leva un sourcil.

— Nous mourrons un jour, Thor et moi. Je ne sais pas quand, et j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible. Mais j'ai déjà un certain âge, dans les mesures divines.

— Combien ? Sans vouloir être impolie, ajouta-t-elle après coup.

Il rit encore une fois. Et lâcha la bombe :

— J'ai trois mille neuf cent trente-six ans, selon votre calendrier.

Choquée, elle avala de travers et commença à s'étouffer.

— Pardon ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini de tousser.

Il préféra répondre par une question.

— Et vous ?

— Vingt-deux ans, souffla-t-elle.

— Ce qui nous fait quasiment le même âge si on adapte le mien par rapport à ma durée de vie.

Son sourcil se leva encore plus.

— Mais terminez d'expliquer en quoi je trouble votre quotidien… sollicita-t-il.

Elle essaya de retrouver le fil de ses idées. Lorsque ses pensées furent enfin rangées dans le bon ordre, elle put se relancer.

— Outre le fait de l'existence de… « dieux » (elle mima de larges guillemets avec ses doigts), je commence à faire du gardiennage de prisonnier, des hommes et des femmes descendent du ciel par un… pont arc-en-ciel, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Plus le fait que vous semblez vous connaître – et ne pas vous entendre – avec les ambassadeurs de la terre… on va dire que vous êtes le type même du personnage perturbateur.

Il laissa un sourire fugitif éclairer son visage.

— C'est un compliment que vous me faites là, Votre Majesté.

— Ah, parce que c'est un compliment pour vous ?

Elle vit qu'il se retenait difficilement de rire. Elle se relâcha, et s'affala sur le dossier de la chaise. Avec un petit sourire sadique similaire à celui de Loki, elle l'interrogea :

— Et comment vous décririez-vous, vous ?

Il réfléchit un moment.

— Honnêtement ou avec quelques ajouts ? demanda-t-il finalement.

 _Ah, il veut jouer à ce petit jeu-là ?_

— Honnêtement, réclama-t-elle.

Il ricana légèrement. Elle réalisa que, pendant un instant, il allait peut-être faire tomber le masque qu'il mettait sans arrêt.

— Vous voulez savoir qui je suis réellement… soupira-t-il d'un air faussement tragique. Je vais donc vous donner un élément de réponse.

Il prit une inspiration, et sa voix basse et, pour la première fois menaçante, résonna dans la pièce.

— Je suis celui dont les caprices ont failli réduite Asgard à néant. Je suis celui dont la langue a forgé les pires mensonges. Je suis celui qui sait des choses que vous devriez connaître. Et je suis celui en qui vous ne devriez pas croire.*

Elsa resta silencieuse. Elle voyait pour la première, et sans doute l'unique fois, le véritable Loki, celui qui se cachait derrière un mur d'apparences si épais qu'il était impossible de le voir réellement sans qu'il le veuille. Elle voyait celui qui avait fait peur à Thor, qui avait tué Odin, massacré des centaines d'hommes et de femmes, juste pour son plaisir et ses désirs de conquête. Celui qui ne se préoccupait pas des autres, seulement de lui.

Ébranlée, elle ne pipa mot. Le long assemblage de tout ce qu'il avait mis en place depuis son arrivée s'assembla enfin dans le bon ordre. Sa façon de se tenir, de se comporter. Son attitude presque exemplaire.

Il devait voir son visage perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait jusqu'alors, et elle de son côté voyait parfaitement qu'il s'en réjouissait. Il aimait inspirer la peur, après tout. Et soudain, la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait appelé dans son bureau au départ lui revint en mémoire. Elle sourit, ses épaules crispées se relâchèrent. L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de Loki, et s'effaça presque aussitôt.

— Je suis celui que vous ne devriez pas croire, répéta-t-elle.

Elle était sereine, bien que sur ses gardes. Mais la panique originelle, qui avait fait son apparition juste après qu'il se soit révélé, avait disparu. Sans qu'il ne le réalise peut-être, il lui avait offert des armes, qu'elle pouvait utiliser contre lui, et des boucliers pour ne pas tomber dans ses pièges. La satisfaction d'avoir vaincu un adversaire la remplit, et l'étonna. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression de mener une bataille… jusqu'à maintenant. Elle réalisa, aussi, que tout ce qu'il avait dit comportait peut-être une part de vérité, mais peut-être aussi une part de mensonge. Et que tout était un test afin de voir sa réaction.

— Pourtant, continua-t-elle, je vous ai cru.

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'en rappeler.

— Je vous ai cru quand vous m'avez dit que les Vengeurs cachaient quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas tort.

— Et le résultat, vous le voyez.

Une nouvelle stratégie vint soudain à l'esprit d'Elsa. Presque sans réfléchir, elle l'appliqua :

— Enfin… je vous avais appelé pour vous demander un conseil à ce propos… mais visiblement, j'avais tort.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait parfois. Il essayait de se retenir… et cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de ce qu'il avait dit. Figé dans son siège, les yeux dans le vague, il était passé dans un autre monde.

Elle arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il proposa :

— Vous savez… je dois être fou de dire ça, mais nous avons tous deux commencé sur de mauvaises bases. Vous êtes une reine encore débutante, si vous me le permettez. Un an de règne, ce n'est pas beaucoup. De mon côté, j'ai plus d'expérience. Plus que votre prisonnier-tuteur, je peux devenir votre conseiller… à condition que vous soyez parfaitement honnête.

— Et… (Elle chercha ses mots.) Et vous ne tenterez rien contre moi ?

— Rien, assura-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

— Suis-je assurée de votre franchise ?

— Parfaitement, assura-t-il. Deal ?

Il tendit sa main droite en avant. La gauche resta posée bien en vue, sur son genou. Avec une infime hésitation, Elsa tendit à son tour sa main. Leurs doigts se refermèrent, et ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Sitôt débarrassé de la formalité, Loki retrouva son attitude composée et lointaine.

— Avez-vous fini avec moi, Majesté ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre « oui ». Un éclat cruel et manipulateur passa dans les yeux de Loki, et elle se ravisa soudain. C'était un test. Encore. Elle inspira profondément. Et déclara :

— Oui.

Il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

— Vous êtes observatrice, commenta-t-il. Et intelligente. Les dirigeants de cette trempe-là sont rares.

Elle allait répondre, encore une fois, et se retint. Venait-il de la… complimenter ? Après ce qu'il avait dit sur lui-même ? Troublant.

— Merci, déclara-t-elle finalement. Oui, je voulais vous parler. Mais ça ne m'arrange pas tellement ici…

Elle vit qu'à son tour, il se retenait de dire quelque chose. En l'occurrence, elle se doutait que c'était la question « pourquoi ? ».

— J'en ai assez de voir ce bureau sans arrêt, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

Elle se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Une fois Loki dehors, elle ferma la porte à clef, par pure précaution.

— Venez, l'invita-t-elle. Nous allons continuer cette conversation dans les jardins.

§.§.§.§.§.§

 _ **NdA : C'est la périodes des NdA ! XD**_

 _ **Celle-ci est juste pour préciser que le passage marqué par l'astérisque (*) est une adaptation d'une citation en anglais de Loki : « I am Loki, whose whim brought Asgard crashing down. I am Loki, whose tongue was an anvil where the sharpest lies were forged. I am Loki, and I have things to say that you must know. I am Loki, who you must not trust. »**_


	13. I : Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils en arriveraient là aussi vite. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que le sujet allait arriver sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre. Mais il s'étonnait encore qu'il se soit confié aussi rapidement et aussi facilement.

À la suite de la reine d'Arendelle, il descendit vers les jardins du palais. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un kiosque à la toiture boisée. Le centre était occupé par une table qui semblait être en chêne et peinte en blanc, comme le reste de la construction. Autour de la table, deux bancs leur permirent de s'asseoir face à face. Elsa ramena ses mains sur ses genoux et lissa sa robe.

— Alors, Majesté ?

Loki était intéressé. Elle avait eu la logique de réfléchir avant de dire qu'elle en avait fini. Et il n'avait pas mâché ses mots en disant qu'on ne trouvait que peu de dirigeants de cette trempe. Même s'il trouvait lui-même étrange de l'avoir complimentée. Elle le rendait dingue.

Elsa inspira légèrement. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Alors, au lieu de chercher compliqué, elle alla au plus simple.

— Je… oui. Il se trouve que Natasha m'a demandé de laisser un petit groupe de terriens s'installer… selon nos valeurs et nos traditions. J'allais vous demander votre avis, mais au vu du changement, je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace légèrement méfiante.

Il plissa les yeux. Il avait mal fait de se dévoiler ainsi. Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Au moins, les masques étaient tombés, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

— Je ne saurais vous conseiller, avança-t-il prudemment. Je n'ai vu que ce qu'ils faisaient chez eux, et dans des conditions différentes, ils pourraient agir autrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il remarqua qu'elle adorait cette mimique, et sourit légèrement.

— Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment… ronchonna-t-elle.

Agacé, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière, et grinça des dents.

— Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous être plus utile, je ne connais pas le monde.

— Parce que vous ne faites rien pour le connaître !

Elle se mordit les lèvres. La phrase lui avait échappé. Mais c'était trop tard pour le regretter. Loki sentit une brusque flambée de haine étreindre son cœur. Ses poings partirent tout seuls frapper la table dans un geste incontrôlé. Le bois craqua.

— Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ? hurla-t-il.

Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul, qu'elle essaya de masquer. Il n'y fit pas attention.

— Alors, _Elsa_ ? Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?

— Je…

— Vous n'êtes pas ma femme, vous n'êtes pas ma sœur, et encore moins ma mère ! Alors restez à votre place, et contentez-vous de faire ce que vous avez à faire.

Il grimaça intérieurement au souvenir de Frigga. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de mettre ça sur le tapis. Ça allait dégénérer sinon. Il se leva, et partit à grands pas vers le château.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa resta interdite. Elle avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. En réalisant que Loki s'éloignait sans se retourner, elle essaya de quitter le kiosque à son tour. Elle s'empêtra dans sa robe, faillit tomber. Son bras ripa contre le coin de la table, et une fine ligne sanglante se dessina sur sa peau. Elle ne s'en occupa pas, et se stabilisa, à nouveau debout, pour s'élancer derrière le dieu.

— Attendez, vous n'avez pas le droit de…

Il se retourna brusquement, et manqua tout juste de la frapper sans le vouloir. Elle recula en voyant des flammes danser dans ses yeux verts.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de quoi ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

— Je ne… de… balbutia-t-elle, figée par le regard glacial dont il la couvait.

Il lui attrapa le poignet. Son souffle s'accéléra, et elle sentit des décharges électriques lui parcourir le bras dans un picotement désagréable. Mais elle ne put baisser les yeux. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent dans le jardin, et, alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, aucun nuage ne couvrait le ciel. Loki ricana d'un air sadique.

— Alors, pas de tempête pour vous protéger ?

Elsa était paralysée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

— C'est étrange que vous ne vous défendiez pas… marmonna-t-il d'un air ennuyé en observant ses ongles.

Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur le bras de la reine, qu'il tenait encore. La peau se recouvrait d'une mince pellicule bleue qui gagnait en surface à chaque seconde.

— Oh, non, marmotta-t-il.

Il voulut la lâcher, et se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que c'était impossible. Il était comme lié à elle, par un fil invisible qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner. Et elle de son côté était totalement incapable de bouger.

Elle remarqua la soudaine surprise de Loki, et laissa ses yeux descendre vers ses mains. Elle ne voyait que le bout de ses propres doigts, mais ça lui suffisait : ils étaient bleus. Elle émit un couinement de surprise atténué par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche. Elle sentit les décharges gagner son épaule, puis le reste de son corps. Dans le même temps, la transformation touchait aussi Loki. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres, et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. _Flippant_ , songea Elsa, effrayée. Le mot retranscrivait parfaitement son état d'esprit.

Une première décharge atteignit son cou, et remonta le long de sa joue. Le regard braise de Loki se fixa quelque part près de son oreille. Elle sentit le courant atteindre ses cheveux. Pendant un bref moment, sa tresse fut secouée, puis elle retomba en place.

Elsa allait bouger. Elle avait conscience d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement, et entamait un minuscule geste pour se libérer de Loki, lorsqu'elle perçut le vrombissement. D'abord léger, il gagna en intensité au fur et à mesure, alors que leurs deux mains encore liées s'entouraient d'un halo rougeoyant. La lumière devint plus forte. Une boule d'énergie naquit entre leurs doigts, et grandit.

La reine voulut s'éloigner. Elle ne fit pas un pas. À nouveau, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Cette fois-ci, il semblait que Loki soit dans la même situation. Son regard n'exprimait que stupeur.

La boule d'énergie explosa dans une myriade d'étincelles dorées. Elsa fut projetée vers le kiosque, et s'écrasa durement contre l'une des poutres qui flancha sous l'impact, et se brisa en deux. Avec un craquement sinistre, le reste de la construction suivit.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, elle fit une roulade maladroite pour arriver sous la table. Un morceau de bois l'érafla, mais elle put se mettre en sécurité partielle. Un nuage de poussières et d'échardes, soulevé par l'onde de choc, lui frappa le visage. Elle ferma les yeux.

Puis, ce fut le silence. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. La table avait tenu – miraculeusement – mais la sortie était presque bloquée. Presque. Avec un grincement de douleur, Elsa se faufila vers l'extérieur, et la lumière du soleil. Elle cligna des yeux en atteignant l'air frais, et regarda autour d'elle avec circonspection. Dans le même temps, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses doigts. La couleur refluait, et sa peau redevenait du même beige presque blanc qu'elle avait d'habitude de voir. Il faudrait que Loki lui explique…

 _Loki._

Elle lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Finalement, elle l'aperçut près des murs du château. Visiblement, l'atterrissage avait été aussi dur pour lui que pour elle. Il se relevait doucement en enlevant les gravillons qui couvraient ses vêtements. Elle faillit s'élancer vers lui. Faillit. Le souvenir de la façon dont il lui avait hurlé dessus était encore vif. Et puis…

 _Oh, et puis au diable le maniérisme et l'étiquette !_ songea-t-elle.

Elle releva légèrement sa robe, et courut dans sa direction. En arrivant près de lui, elle ralentit, et lui tendit une main secourable.

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Il faillit répondre « oui » par habitude, mais se retint pour lancer plutôt une réplique moqueuse.

— Aussi bien que vous, j'imagine. Les murs de votre château sont très confortables, aussi doux que des matelas de plume. Par contre, il faudra repenser la mécanique de l'envol…

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle pouffa.

— Vous n'avez pas tort… le kiosque fait aussi un lit agréable. Tellement chaleureux qu'on a du mal à en sortir.

Ce fut son tour de ricaner. Il prit son bras d'une poigne solide, et, plus par lui-même, se redressa. Il épousseta sa tenue des derniers morceaux de pierre, et le regard d'Elsa se reporta sur le mur.

— Mais vous êtes fait de quoi exactement ?

Le cri avait jailli, exprimant parfaitement sa stupéfaction. Le marbre avait gardé l'empreinte du corps de Loki, sans que celui-ci n'ait l'air blessé. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air blasé.

— Il faudra que je vous explique, à l'occasion…

— Ce serait bien que ce soit maintenant, trancha-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

Il inspira brusquement une bouffée d'air.

— Nous avons de la visite.

— Je ne dérange pas ? demanda une voix claire derrière eux.

Elsa se retourna. Pendant un bref moment, elle crut voir Anna, puis elle réalisa que la personne était plus âgée, et différemment vêtue. Et surtout, qu'elle flottait dans les airs.

— Mais ne faites pas attention à moi, reprenez votre conversation ! C'était passionnant.

Qui qu'elle soit, la femme se moquait clairement d'eux. Elle avait des cheveux roux, presque rouges, qui se terminaient par des pointes claires couleur or. Ils lui tombaient jusqu'à mi-dos, dans un dégradé flamboyant. Ses yeux noisette prenaient sous le soleil d'étranges reflets.

 _Ce ne sont pas des reflets_ , réalisa Elsa avec un frisson de peur. Elle n'avait pas les yeux noisette, loin de là. Elle avait des yeux à mi-chemin entre le jaune et le rouge. En fait, tout en elle évoquait les flammes. La nature glaciale d'Elsa n'appréciait déjà pas l'idée.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme rit.

— Je me demandais quand vous alliez me laisser l'occasion de me présenter.

— Eh bien, allez-y ! s'impatienta Loki.

Elsa fit un signe de main discret pour l'inciter à y aller doucement. Elle n'avait pas confiance en cette étrangère. Plus qu'une femme, elle voyait les ennuis qui venaient avec.

— On m'appelle Jean Grey.

Elle se tut, ménageant ses auditeurs. Elle recherchait un effet particulier.

— Mon autre nom est le Phénix Noir. Au service de votre mort, reine Elsa d'Arendelle.


	14. I : Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Loki fixait le corps sans vouloir y croire. Sans savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était absurde. La femme dont il voulait se servir pour prendre un nouveau départ dans la conquête des mondes gisait à ses pieds. Il ne savait même pas si elle était encore vivante.

Il se baissa, et s'appuya sur un genou. Il posa deux doigts sur son cou, sans rien sentir. Son autre main se plaça devant la bouche ensanglantée en essayant de capter un minuscule souffle de vie. Mais l'air restait désespérément immobile.

Loki grimaça. La scène se rejoua dans sa mémoire. Par tous les Jötuns, pourquoi…?

§.§.§.§.§.§

— Mon autre nom est le Phénix Noir. Au service de votre mort, reine Elsa d'Arendelle.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils. Après ce venait de se passer, il ne leur manquait plus qu'un assassin envoyé pour tuer Elsa. Enfin… du moins, ça n'arrangeait pas Loki pour autant, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour dominer les Neuf Mondes…

Jean Grey souriait. Elle semblait avoir atteint son but. Loki n'eut pas de mal à deviner ce que c'était : perturber son adversaire. Elle avait magnifiquement réussi, et ce dès sa seconde phrase. Il décida d'intervenir. Au moins, il aurait peut-être quelques informations supplémentaires.

— Et dites-moi, mademoiselle Grey… Par qui êtes-vous employée ?

La rousse lui lança un sourire éclatant. Et répliqua aussi sec :

— J'ai suivi toutes vos actions, Loki. Je sais qui vous êtes. Ce que vous faites ici, par contre, m'intrigue. Ne préféreriez-vous pas plutôt vous allier avec moi afin de détruire cette femme ?

Elle se ménagea un bref instant de pause, et termina :

— Vous y gagneriez une partenaire pour détruire les mondes.

Il ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu dire « oui » tout de suite, c'était tentant. Mais quelque chose chez cette femme lui déplaisait profondément. Les flammes dans ses yeux peut-être… ou bien sa façon de présenter les choses… De plus, Elsa lui lançait un regard à la fois interrogateur et… légèrement suppliant.

Il se secoua. Qu'avait-il à faire d'Elsa, après tout ? Il était tenté, c'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter l'offre du Phénix Noir aussi simplement. La refuser lui permettait de regagner la confiance de sa reine. Ou du moins, un peu de cette confiance, vu qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment le croire.

Il croisa les bras devant lui.

— Je suis navré, déclina-t-il avec un sourire poli, mais votre offre ne m'intéresse plus. Peut-être si vous l'aviez faite il y a quelques années, j'aurais accepté.

L'autre écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis se reprit, et se composa un sourire de façade.

— Eh bien ! Dire que je ne suis pas surprise serait un mensonge. Mais puisque c'est ainsi…

Jean n'insista pas, ce qui conforta Loki dans son idée qu'il n'était pas aussi nécessaire au plan de l'intruse qu'elle ne l'avait prétendu. Autant dire que s'il était avec elle, c'était mieux, sinon, tant pis. Elle n'en était que plus dangereuse.

— Très bien, lança Phénix Noir après une inspiration. Elsa, vous avez deux choix.

La concernée semblait s'être reprise. Elle compléta pour son adversaire :

— Soit je me rends sans conditions, et vous me massacrez tout de suite, soit je vous combats, vous vaincrez en détruisant la moitié du royaume, et vous repartirez sans y faire attention. Je me trompe ?

Un léger sourire moqueur flottait sur les lèvres fines de la reine des neiges. Jean hocha la tête.

— Je me rends.

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Elle était suicidaire, ou quoi ?

Et puis, il remarqua qu'elle tenait négligemment ses mains dans son dos. Des mains qui se couvraient doucement d'une fine pellicule de glace, tandis qu'un morceau de glace se formait entre les doigts.

 _Maligne !_ pensa-t-il sans montrer qu'il l'avait vu. Il voulait savoir comment elle s'en sortirait.

Le Phénix Noir, qui flottait jusque là à quelques trois mètres du sol, descendit, et se posa sur la terre ferme. Ses yeux redevinrent noisette, tandis que ceux d'Elsa se durcissaient imperceptiblement. Jean fit un pas. Puis un autre.

Dans un mouvement rapide, la main droite d'Elsa jaillit, et l'épieu miniature fila en avant. Le javelot, terminé en moins d'une seconde, transperça la jambe de la rousse.

 _Je ne savais pas qu'elle maniait les armes…_ songea Loki avec cette fois-ci une légère grimace surprise, le regard fixé sur la lanceuse. Il déchanta vite. Rouquinette s'était relevée, et la glace avait mystérieusement fondu. Elsa était légèrement ramassée sur elle-même, prête à bondir. Une flamme sortit des mains de ses mains à une telle vitesse que personne ne put réagir. Malheureusement pas assez puissante, elle ne fit qu'effleurer le bas de la robe bleue.

Le dieu recula prudemment. Ça tournait au vinaigre, cette histoire.

Jean ne se fit pas prier. Elle réattaqua plusieurs fois de suite. À chaque fois, un bouclier blanchâtre se formait devant les flammes pour les arrêter. Les combattantes se rapprochaient presque imperceptiblement l'une de l'autre. Et Loki observait, sans s'engager dans la bataille. Ou presque.

Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur se manifestait, en plus du bouclier, des éclats de glace modelés à la va-vite apparurent, dirigés vers la gorge du Phénix. Elle ne les esquiva qu'en catastrophe, et grogna. Elle posa ses mains au sol, et des langues de feu jaillirent entre les pavés pour venir entourer Loki. Il grommela quelques vagues jurons plutôt amusés, vu qu'il doutait que la barrière le retienne longtemps. Il faisait cependant plutôt chaud à l'intérieur du cercle, et les rejets de gaz le dérangeaient. Il recouvrit le brasier d'une gangue de glace, et sortit de l'espace enfumé. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Phénix avait repris son vol pour échapper aux décharges glaciales et meurtrières d'Elsa, qui, elle, créait un rempart à chaque fois que le les flammes la menaçaient. Mais ce n'était pas le plus intéressant. Derrière Jean, un immense avatar de… eh bien de phénix, justement, crachait des jets de fumée. Les mouvements de la créature étaient identiques à ceux de la femme rousse… comme si ce n'était qu'une extension d'elle-même.

Loki sentit un tiraillement familier au niveau de son estomac, tandis que ses doigts commençaient à fourmiller. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pourtant pas se métamorphoser… Au même moment, Elsa se mit sur la défensive. Elle avait l'air perturbée. Il se concentra. Une grande quantité d'énergie émanait de son corps il s'étonna même de voir qu'elle n'était pas encore fatiguée, après toute la magie qu'elle avait relâchée. D'habitude, au bout de cinq ou six attaques à puissance maximale, le tireur s'effondrait, voire s'évanouissait. Chez elle, le pouvoir lui faisait une auréole invisible perceptible seulement aux yeux des Jötuns. Et l'auréole semblait même être de plus en plus brillante. Pendant un moment, Loki crut à un effet d'optique de mauvais goût. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'en était pas un. La puissance qu'elle accumulait augmentait sensiblement, alors qu'elle aurait dû être allongée par terre, à essayer de retrouver son souffle.

Il pensa pendant un bref moment à l'épisode du mur. Au final, cette forme de magie ne devait plus le surprendre. Il la voyait souvent, pourtant, il ne cessait de s'étonner dès que quelque chose de nouveau arrivait.

Les deux femmes étaient trop concentrées pour le voir, aussi put-il observer de tout son soûl l'action qui se déroulait. La balance commençait à pencher en faveur d'Elsa. Jean semblait avoir épuisé son énergie.

Les fourmillements, qui s'étaient presque arrêtés, reprirent. Un air légèrement cruel éclaira le visage d'Elsa. Elle se concentra. Mais Jean n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Soudain, son bras se tendit. Une plume enflammée frôla le visage de la blonde. Elle fut propulsée dans un magnifique vol plané en arrière, et Phénix se tourna vers Loki.

— Alors ? Toujours aussi peu convaincu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Un sombre sourire éclairait son visage. L'illusion qu'elle avait entretenue jusque là se dissipa. Ses réserves de magie étaient encore bien remplies. Le dieu frissonna. Il avait très chaud tout d'un coup. Il regarda ses pieds. Les graviers autour de lui se transformaient peu à peu en une rivière de lave brûlante qui le coupait du reste du monde. Il grimaça. Il avait une dernière carte dans sa manche, cependant, il répugnait à l'utiliser. Mais ça semblait nécessaire.

Grey se tenait dos au château. Loki créa une dague glaciale, qu'il projeta vers elle. L'arme manqua lamentablement sa « cible », et percuta l'une des fenêtre du château. Jean le regarda avec curiosité.

— Je crois que vous ne savez pas viser, se moqua-t-elle.

Il s'obligea à prendre un air hautain et agacé, qu'il ne trouvait absolument pas crédible, mais qui, pourtant, sembla fonctionner.

— C'est dommage pour vous… soupira-t-elle. Nous aurions fait une bonne équipe…

D'un mouvement d'aile enflammée, son avatar faucha ses jambes. Il s'effondra en gémissant. Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Il était largement surclassé, et pour la première fois, ressentait la terreur d'avoir à affronter un adversaire plus fort. Qui qu'elle soit, cette femme avait à peu près la puissance d'une supernova.

Un cri rauque se fit entendre. Grey et Loki tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir un immense oiseau de glace fondre sur eux. Le phénix de flamboyant fit face au phénix blanc dans un jet de vapeur étouffant. Les deux oiseaux, ainsi que leurs « propriétaires », poussèrent des hurlements à faire frémir les morts en se rencontrant. Elsa atterrit en roulé-boulé à quelques pas de Loki. Juste au bord du lac de lave, qu'elle congela d'un mouvement du doigt négligent, concentrée sur son adversaire. La chaleur retomba légèrement, soufflée par la glace qui se formait un peu partout. Le dieu était soufflé, lui aussi. Une seule véritable attaque de Phénix l'avait mis dans un état pire que cinq rencontres à la suite avec Mjöllnir. Autant dire qu'il avait largement dépassé le seuil de la douleur soutenable. Il avait les genoux en feu, ses vêtements brûlaient à même son corps, et la fumée lui brouillait la vue.

Elsa chuta. Malgré son attaque puissante, elle se frottait à une adversaire plus douée. Elle attrapa la main de Loki. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

— Faites-moi confiance ! cria-t-elle.

 _Jamais_ , songea-t-il avec un rictus de souffrance. À cause d'elle, il était dans cet état déplorable. Si Thor le voyait ainsi, il serait la risée d'Asgard jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il était trop faible pour lui hurler de se secouer et de faire quelque chose, aussi resta-t-il silencieux.

Les fourmillements, disparus depuis quelques minutes, revinrent soudain à la charge. Ils gagnèrent son corps à une vitesse effarante. Bientôt, il était à nouveau bleu. Mais cette fois-ci, Elsa l'était aussi. Comme avant que Jean n'arrive.

Loki sentit leurs énergies se mêler, et redonner de la puissance au phénix d'Elsa. L'oiseau se redressa avec un cri de fureur, et des plumes jaillirent de ses ailes pour s'enfoncer dans le corps de l'autre avatar comme des couteaux. Un liquide doré commença à couler. Ce fut au tour de Grey de voler en arrière pour atterrir dans un bruit sourd sur la terre meuble. Elle se releva péniblement. L'Asgardien la vit approcher dans un brouillard qui résultait à la fois de la combinaison feu-glace, mais aussi de sa douleur, qui augmenta violemment tout d'un coup. Elsa était dans le même état. Elle plongea ses yeux voilés par la douleur dans les siens pour formuler une question muette. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

— Manque d'énergie, articula-t-il difficilement.

— Dommage pour vous, fit Jean en haletant.

Elle sortit une dague d'un étui dans son dos. Malgré son épuisement, Loki eut le temps de se demander comment elle pouvait avoir des couteaux dans son dos. Il aurait peut-être la réponse… s'il survivait assez longtemps. Mais ça ne semblait pas être dans les plans de Jean. Elle prit le poignard à deux mains, et le leva. La lame étincela dans la lueur des flammes.

§.§.§.§.§.§

En entendant le bruit de verre brisé, Natasha et Tony sursautèrent. Le boucan s'était répandu dans tout le couloir. Ils se regardèrent, grimacèrent.

— La reine, siffla-t-elle.

— Loki, grommela-t-il au même moment.

Sans même se concerter, ils partirent en courant vers la source du bruit. En chemin, ils croisèrent Steve Rogers, accompagné de Barton.

— Captain, salua Iron Man.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda celui-ci.

— Aucune idée, répliqua Natasha. Mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

Ils arrivèrent à la fenêtre, alors qu'Anna déboulait par l'autre porte du couloir. Au dehors, une explosion fit trembler les vitres encore fixées. Toute la troupe se précipita vers la fenêtre qui avait éclaté. Une dague de glace gisait entre les morceaux de verre. À l'extérieur, une femme auréolée de flammes faucha Loki d'un geste. Il s'effondra. Un cri derrière lui les fit frissonner. Elsa, qui jusque là était à terre, se releva soudain. Dans son dos, une immense ombre se forma. Un phénix, éclatant de blancheur, prit son envol, imitant les moindres mouvements de la reine. Anna resta bouche bée, incapable de proférer un son.

De son côté, Natasha ouvrit son arsenal d'espionne qui ne la quittait presque jamais, et en sortit un fil de nylon long d'une trentaine de mètres. Elle en attacha le bout à un meuble qui paraissait assez lourd, et projeta le reste dans le vide. Elle aurait bien sauté directement, mais ils étaient au sixième étage…

Elle commença à descendre le plus vite possible la distance qui la séparait du sol. À sa suite, Captain, plus résistant, bondit directement, et atterrit dans un grognement de douleur. Plus prudents, Barton et Stark suivaient la Veuve Noire. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous touché le sol, Captain prit son bouclier. D'où il l'avait sorti, personne ne le savait, mais l'objet était soudainement apparu dans son dos.

La femme inconnue menaçait Loki. Elle était prête à le tuer, visiblement. Malgré que ça lui répugne, Natasha s'élança. Elle prit appui sur le bouclier de Captain, qui lui fit office de courte-échelle pour se propulser dans les airs. Elle dégaina dans le même mouvement un minuscule poignard qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Elle termina son vol sur le dos de la femme rousse, et planta la lame jusqu'à la garde dans son épaule. L'autre hurla. Elle s'accroupit, et d'un mouvement brusque, s'envola. L'avatar de phénix qui l'accompagnait jusque là disparut. Les deux rousses se battirent un moment dans les airs. Barton les regardait, impuissant. Il avait laissé son arc dans la navette spatiale, selon les ordres d'Elsa. Il le regrettait maintenant, mais c'était trop tard. Finalement, l'inconnue se cambra, et Natasha lâcha prise.

Une décharge glaciale partit du sol, et atteignit le Phénix Noir entre les omoplates. Loki s'était relevé. Il vacillait, mais tenait debout. Sans demander son reste, l'assassin fila, et disparut dans les nuages.

Captain rattrapa l'agente du SHIELD alors qu'elle allait s'écraser. Elle avait des brûlures, des bleus commençaient à apparaître un peu partout, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais elle était vivante.

Loki les regarda tous, puis s'approcha d'Elsa en chancelant.


	15. I : Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Elsa ouvrit difficilement les paupières en sentant le mouvement de balancier exercé sur son corps. Quoique, le terme de _balancier_ n'était sans doute pas tout à fait approprié. Elle avait juste l'impression que la terre tournait, que son estomac se trouvait quelque part à mi-chemin entre sa place habituelle et sa gorge, qu'on l'avait passée sous un rouleau compresseur, et que le monde était à l'envers.

Ah. En fait, il était bien à l'envers. Ce n'était pas juste une impression. Elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un – Rogers, d'après les chaussures – qui la portait comme une mariée. Si le monde était sens dessus dessous, c'était à cause du fait que sa tête pende vers le sol. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable d'obliger ses paupières à rester ne serait-ce qu'entrouvertes. Elle luta un moment pour ne pas rendre ce qu'elle avait avalé le matin même, avant que le goût amer de la bile ne se dissipe dans sa bouche. À ce moment seulement, elle put rouvrir les yeux. La vision brouillée par ses cils, elle distingua néanmoins Loki, qui avançait péniblement derrière elle, fermement soutenu par Stark et Barton. Elle essaya, sans résultat, de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre avec sa mémoire visiblement défaillante. Elle se contenta donc de fixer le paysage dévasté derrière le trio d'hommes.

La terre était brûlée en plusieurs endroits. Des éclats de glace, de pierre et de bois jonchaient les gravillons, et beaucoup d'arbres ne formaient plus que des souches noircies et carbonisées. Des fragments de souvenirs commencèrent à s'assembler. Elsa n'essaya pas de les attraper, et préféra leur laisser le temps de se remettre en place d'eux-mêmes.

Le léger éclat dans ses yeux attira le regard de Loki. Ils s'observèrent pendant un bref instant, puis il soupira, comme s'il était soulagé. Elle voulut froncer les sourcils, et renonça. Elle était _vraiment_ épuisée. Un léger murmure lui parvint alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience :

— Captain ? Elle est vivante.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa resta alitée de longues semaines, branchée sur le matériel de secours de la navette terrienne. De longues semaines pendant lesquelles elle ne fit presque rien d'autre à part manger et dormir. Quand elle avait la force d'avaler quelque chose, bien sûr. Ce qui arrivait un jour sur quatre. Les médecins venus des quatre coins du pays, voire des royaumes voisins, tournaient en rond dans le palais. Ils se concertaient, se disputaient, se mettaient d'accord, testaient des tisanes, des infusions, des plantes parmi les plus introuvables, qui paraissaient tous aussi efficaces que de l'eau fraîche. Elle était dans un état stable, certes, mais on ne constatait aucune progression qui aurait permis de déterminer la cause de son mal.

Et un jour, le détecteur cardiaque que lui avait fixé Natasha cessa de biper. La servante, dûment formée par l'agente du SHIELD, se leva presque immédiatement pour aller avertir la personne qui était en faction derrière la porte de la chambre.

Loki aussi récupérait. Il reprenait doucement ses forces, vidé par le combat qui avait sapé toute son énergie. Toutefois, lorsqu'il entendit parler de l'arrêt cardiaque d'Elsa, il fut sur pied à l'instant, même si c'était au beau milieu de la nuit. Il fila vers la chambre aussi vite que son long repos forcé le lui permettait. À son arrivée, il trouva la totalité des Avengers – hormis Banner – dans la chambre, ainsi que la princesse Anna. Ils étaient tous debout autour du lit. Il se fraya difficilement un passage pour toucher la peau de la reine. Elle était aussi glaciale qu'une bise d'hiver de Jötunheim.

La pensée le fit tiquer. Au même moment, la couleur blanche de l'épiderme commença à s'effacer pour laisser place à un bleu profond. En voyant ce phénomène, Anna lui attrapa le bras.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? cria-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il essayait de retrouver un paragraphe dans un volume consacré aux différents peuples des Neuf Mondes, que sa mère lui avait fait lire des siècles plus tôt.

 _Les habitants des terres de glace et de brume se ressemblent presque en tous points. Ils ont une taille supérieure à celle des peuples communs comme les elfes et les Ases, des yeux rouges et des traits de visage presque humain. Leur force, soulignée par une musculature prononcée ainsi qu'un corps adapté aux grands froids, est sans nul doute leur plus grand atout, si l'on fait abstraction des quelques rares mages de cette espèce qui pratiquent la métamorphose comme aucune autre créature vivante ne le peut._

 _Toutefois, leur différence fondamentale n'a été découverte qu'après des décennies de combat. Les participants aux guerres sans merci qui ont opposé Ases et Jötuns ont remarqué, après maintes rencontres, que le nombre d'ennemis ne diminuait presque jamais chez ce peuple des grands froids. Ils semblaient renaître après chaque victoire. Odin, le Père-de-tout, découvrit finalement que ces êtres possédaient des capacités de régénération phénoménales._

 _Ainsi, un Jötun, même blessé à mort, s'il trouve l'environnement adéquat, peut se plonger dans un état « d'hibernation » qui lui permettra de se reconstruire de l'intérieur. Dans cette situation, sa fréquence cardiaque et son rythme respiratoire diminuent sensiblement, et il paraît mort aux yeux de toute créature qui le croiserait. Cet état se prolonge généralement pendant quelques jours, le temps que les organes principaux se reforment. Une absence de conditions adéquates peut cependant retarder la mise en place de ce métabolisme et mener le Jötun à la mort._

Loki, fiévreux, se tourna vers la servante sans un regard pour Anna, qui lui secouait le bras comme si elle voulait le lui arracher.

— Qu'avez vous fait différemment des autres fois ? l'interrogea-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle fit passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, hésitante. Il essaya de rester patient.

— Je n'ai pas mis la perfusion que m'avait confié Miss Romanoff, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Et j'ai baissé la température de la pièce, vu qu'il me semblait faire chaud. Mais maintenant que vous le dites…

Elle se dirigea vers l'âtre, avec l'intention évidente de ranimer les braises.

— Non, l'arrêta-t-il.

Il prit un verre d'eau, et éteignit totalement le feu, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. L'air froid de la nuit d'Heyannir s'infiltra dans la pièce en faisant frissonner toutes les personnes présentes.

— Ne lui remettez plus ces compléments alimentaires, commanda-t-il à la femme. Et prenez une bonne couverture si vous voulez continuer à assurer votre garde. Il va faire froid.

— Mais vous êtes fou ! protesta Barton.

Loki les entraîna au dehors.

— Écoutez, lança-t-il une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais cette femme a du sang de Jötun dans les veines.

Au vu de leurs regard d'incompréhension, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer :

— Un peuple venant de l'un des mondes les plus froids de l'Yggdrasil. Et accessoirement, ce sont les ennemis jurés d'Asgard et de mon frère.

Ils le fixaient toujours d'un air incrédule.

— Si vous voulez vraiment l'aider, laissez-moi faire, les pria-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

Il revint dans la chambre en leur claquant la porte au nez. La servante était partie chercher des vêtements chauds. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils drapés, et observa la jeune reine. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, depuis le dernier combat, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle meure. Lui-même ne se comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où venait cette soudaine attirance qu'il éprouvait. Ça avait été tellement brutal qu'il avait douté pendant un moment que c'était naturel. Il aurait bien voulu aller voir ce troll, Pabbie, pour lui poser des questions, mais il était hors de question de quitter le chevet d'Elsa. Surtout maintenant.

La servante revint, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant dans la pièce. Finalement, elle ne fit pas de commentaire, et se contenta de lui tendre une couverture. Il hésita à lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. En voyant son indécision, la femme fit un léger sourire. Elle s'assit à son tour à même le sol, et lui demanda :

— Vous êtes comme elle ?

Il hésita à répondre. La façon dont elle le disait ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aimait pas la connotation péjorative du « comme elle ». Encore une fois, alors qu'il allait dire que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, elle le devança.

— Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle est un monstre, ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Elle est juste différente. La plupart des autres dirigeants ont du mal à l'accepter, confia-t-elle avec un rire moqueur.

 _En quoi ce genre de chose la concerne ?_ se demanda-t-il.

— Je m'appelle Laia, au fait.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Laia avait l'air bavarde. Au moins, elle le tiendrait éveillé. Il s'obligea à prêter une oreille au discours de la servante, qui racontait la vie quotidienne de chaque habitant du château. Entre les passages inintéressants, il parvint tout de même à capter quelques bribes sur l'histoire du royaume, du palais, de la reine et de ses parents. Et lorsque Laia se tut, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, ce fut lui qui la relança en lui posant de nouvelles questions pour ne pas s'endormir.

Au matin, il ne ferma pas la fenêtre, mais créa un dôme magique au dessus d'Elsa. La barrière glaciale permettait de refroidir l'air autour de son corps, et de lui former un environnement similaire à celui de Jötunheim. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça marche.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Une semaine passa ainsi. Loki commençait à désespérer. Avec Laia, ils se relayaient sans cesse. Ils ne quittaient presque jamais le chevet d'Elsa. Le dieu était devenu un véritable animal nocturne. Il dormait la journée, veillait la nuit. Il lisait les nombreux livres qui étaient entreposés dans la pièce, l'un après l'autre. Au début, il avait hésité à en prendre un. Mais, finalement, par manque d'activité, il s'était décidé à en piocher un au hasard. Ainsi, il découvrait la littérature midgardienne. Il passait ses soirées assis dans le fauteuil, à tourner les pages, en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la reine.

De son côté, enfermée dans son cocon de fraîcheur, Elsa s'agitait. Elle n'avait plus mangé depuis plus de cinq jours, et sa peau était toujours bleue. Elle dormait continuellement, d'un sommeil entrecoupé de gémissements et de cauchemars. Parfois, Loki avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'éveiller, tant elle remuait, mais tôt ou tard, elle s'apaisait toujours. Et, presque tous les soirs, elle semblait faire le même cauchemar. Elle se mettait à crier, réveillait souvent la moitié du château en hurlant « Non, Anna ! », puis replongeait dans un rêve plus calme. Et ça se produisait toujours aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, jamais plus tôt, jamais plus tard. C'était comme une chimère chronique, qui revenait continuellement, et contre laquelle personne ne pouvait rien.

Les médecins avaient été renvoyés dans leurs contrées d'origine. Ils étaient impuissants face à une nature qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et que leurs remèdes ne pouvaient pas traiter. Anna se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour gérer le royaume. Elle avait abandonné les préparatifs du mariage que sa sœur avait entrepris, pour se concentrer uniquement sur les affaires d'économie, de commerce et d'administration. Perpétuellement cloîtrée dans sa chambre ou dans le bureau, elle ressemblait à un zombie, pâle et amaigrie. Plus que les heures de sommeil manquantes, c'était son inquiétude pour Elsa qui la fatiguait et qui lui faisait faire des insomnies. Les fenêtres du palais s'étaient fermées, les portes s'ouvraient rarement. Même en ville, la joie s'était ternie.

Un seul homme exultait, dans l'ombre. L'espion du prince Hans avait d'excellentes nouvelles à rapporter à son maître assoiffé de vengeance.


	16. I : Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Loki s'éveilla au beau milieu l'après-midi, alors que Laia lui secouait l'épaule. Elle semblait inquiète. Il la regarda avec un air curieux. Le soleil entrait à flots dans la chambre, ce n'était pas encore son tour de veiller Elsa… Et puis, il était fatigué, il avait lu pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Aussi était-il légèrement de mauvaise humeur lorsque Laia expliqua finalement dans un couinement anxieux :

— La reine !

Il tourna la tête. À ce moment seulement, il réalisa que le détecteur cardiaque de Romanoff s'était remis en marche, et émettait un bruit presque continu.

Elsa s'agitait, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Son corps avait commencé à luire d'une lumière bleutée, et cet éclat irradiait au travers de son cocon.

— Euh… fit Loki, encore endormi.

— Je veux rester.

Laia avança le menton dans une mimique de défi mêlée de crainte. Elle avait peur de lui, ou du moins, peur qu'il ne la force à quitter le chevet de sa souveraine. Il sourit légèrement.

— Je n'allais pas vous demander de partir.

 _Menteur !_ fit une voix dans sa tête. _La ferme !_ se répondit-il à lui-même.

— Je vous demanderai juste de vous mettre à couvert… parce que ça ne sent pas bon.

Il avait raison, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Une odeur à peine masquée de brûlé flottait dans la pièce. Laia dut la sentir, car elle fila s'abriter derrière le sofa. Tout en surveillant Elsa, Loki engagea une conversation avec lui-même. Il se demandait surtout ce qui lui prenait depuis quelques temps.

 _Tu protèges les mortels maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il.

 _Je…_ voulut répondre l'autre partie de lui-même.

 _Ce ne sont que des fourmis, des êtres totalement insignifiants. Pourquoi prends-tu la peine de t'en occuper ?_

 _C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas utiles_ , concéda-t-il, _mais ils sont divertissants._

 _Tu te cherches des excuses. C'est à cause d'elle._

Il fronça les sourcils. Ça l'embêtait bien de l'admettre, mais son côté cruel n'avait pas tort. Il se préoccupait bien trop de cette femme. Ce n'était pas bon pour ses plans. Il allait falloir qu'il se recentre. Hors il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, et elle n'était pas disponible : s'éloigner.

Il grinça des dents. En un mois, il avait plus changé qu'en deux ans de prison sur Asgard. C'était vraiment un comble !

L'explosion, tout à fait prévisible vu les quantités d'énergie accumulées, coupa court à ses réflexions. Il se redressa légèrement. Il avait instinctivement formé un bouclier de glace, c'était un réflexe. Maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, il le dissipa d'une main. Elsa se redressa sur un coude. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perdue.

— Qu'est-ce que… où suis-je ?

Laia pointa la tête par-dessus le canapé.

— Dans votre chambre, ma reine, répondit-elle.

Loki recula pour laisser la servante s'occuper de sa maîtresse. Les yeux de la blonde se fixèrent sur lui à l'instant où il faisait un pas pour sortir.

— Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? interrogea-t-elle. Et que s'est-il passé ?

Elle tremblait, agitée par une émotion inconnue du dieu. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé, et recula.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour vous l'expliquer maintenant.

Après quoi, il sortit, et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il fila aussitôt vers les quartiers d'Anna. Elle le tuerait si elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue. Il parcourut les couloirs du château sans rencontrer âme qui vive, et toqua à la porte principale de la rousse. Une voix fatiguée et agacée lui répondit :

— Oui ?

— Princesse Anna ? C'est Loki. Votre sœur s'est réveillée.

Il y eut un tapage de l'autre côté du battant, suivi du bruit caractéristique d'une chaise qui racle contre le plancher, avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa tanière, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle sautillait déjà sur place.

— Vraiment ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?

— Oui, elle va bien, assura-t-il. Elle est dans sa chambre, mais je vous conseille de ne pas trop la brusquer, elle…

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie. Il haussa les épaules avec un rire amusé. Le comportement de la rouquine lui rappelait celui de Sif, quand Thor était malade. Sif… ça faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. À croire qu'elle se moquait de son sort. Ce qui était parfaitement crédible, comme explication. À cette idée, il sentit une vieille rancœur lui étreindre le cœur. _Un jour_ , songea-t-il. _Un jour, je leur ferai payer._ Il se secoua, et repartit en sens inverse pour gagner sa chambre. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis un bon moment. Il trouva tout tel qu'il l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire les meubles éparpillés, les livres traînant dans tous les coins avec des pages arrachées, le baldaquin déchiré, souvenirs de sa dernière colère. Il avait au moins ça de commun avec Elsa : son incapacité à se contrôler. Mais seulement quand il était vraiment furieux. Et heureusement. Il fallait juste qu'il arrête de tout ramener à elle, et tout serait parfait.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Les morceaux de tissu pendaient tristement au dessus de sa tête, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à appeler quelqu'un pour les réparer. Il voulait être seul.

Ainsi, il sombra dans le sommeil, sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Tu bénéficies de vacances que tu n'as absolument pas méritées.

La voix, froide et cruelle, avait retenti dans un souffle léger, qui pourtant sembla aussi bruyant qu'un coup de tonnerre. Loki frissonna. Il connaissait cette voix. Il avait passé deux années avec elle, dans le vide glacial des abysses intersidérales. L'autre croyait que Loki ne savait pas qui il était. Il se trompait. C'était Thanos, le Titan, l'Éternel. Le monstre qui détenait le pouvoir suprême, et qui était devenu l'être le plus puissant de la galaxie. Malgré tout, il était assis là, dans son fauteuil, l'air presque tranquille. Presque.

— Tu as échoué, reprit sa voix basse, fils de Laufey. Nous t'avions prévenu que tu en paierais le prix.

Thanos lui tournait le dos, aussi, Loki ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Mais il l'imaginait très bien. Il se composa un masque de tranquillité apparente parfait, et le Titan se retourna.

Il avait une peau à mi-chemin entre le rouge et le violet, des yeux bleus glacier, et un rictus cruel aux lèvres. Sa taille – bien supérieure à celle d'un homme – et sa posture laissaient deviner une musculature impressionnante.

— Nous t'avions prévenu, petit homme, répéta-t-il.

— Jötun, corrigea instinctivement le dieu.

L'autre émit un rire bref, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un grondement de chien.

— Alors, pourquoi gardes-tu cette forme ? interrogea-t-il.

Loki se retint de grincer des dents. Il savait qu'il rêvait, et savait aussi qu'il était incapable de sortir de ce cauchemar pour le moment. Le seul risque venait du fait que, s'il se faisait tuer ici, à Arendelle, on ne retrouverait qu'un corps encore plus froid que d'habitude. Et c'était hors de question. Il prit donc une inspiration, et laissa la magie du froid l'envahir. Comme toujours, des fourmillements se répandirent dans tout son corps. Il se sentit grandir, légèrement, de cinq à six centimètres peut-être. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire apparaître un miroir pour savoir que sa peau était bleutée. L'idée lui rappela un film d'action terrien parfaitement absurde… Avantar, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Totalement stupide, et très éloigné de la vérité, bien que le concept témoigne du fait que les midgardiens essayaient de s'intéresser à autre chose que leurs minables petites vies.

— Voilà qui est mieux.

Thanos hochait la tête d'un air plutôt appréciateur. Loki se retint de dire qu'il ne lui permettait pas de juger. Technique élémentaire pour survivre dans un milieu duquel on ne peut pas sortir. Pourtant, Thor ne l'aurait sans doute pas appliquée.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il perdait totalement la tête. Après les humains, voilà qu'il pensait à son demi-frère. Parfaitement absurde.

— Je n'ai pas échoué, contra-t-il néanmoins, malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. C'est vos Chitauris. Ils étaient censés garder le portail, et protéger leur vaisseau-matrice. Ils s'en sont montrés incapables.

Thanos gloussa. Loki haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était tellement pas compatible avec le personnage. Pourtant, l'éternel et invincible titan semblait bien pris d'une crise de fou rire.

— C'est facile de remettre la faute sur les autres, s'esclaffa-t-il finalement.

Il peinait à reprendre son sérieux. Une fois qu'il eut réussi, il put reprendre.

— Tu as du culot de t'adresser à moi ainsi, fils de Laufey. Ce qui me laisse deux options.

Ledit fils de Laufey se crispa légèrement.

— Soit te tuer, pour cette impertinence… (Loki se prépara à bondir vers n'importe quel côté), soit laisser couler, rien que pour l'audace de la réponse.

— Voilà qui ne vous ressemble pas, répliqua-t-il.

— Ah ? Donc tu préfères la première option ?

Bip. Erreur. Machine arrière.

— Pas spécialement, grommela-t-il en feignant un air blasé et en haussant les épaules. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement peu de choix entre les deux que je ne sais pas quoi prendre.

Un sifflement se fit entendre derrière lui. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il pivota, et se mit en position de combat. Une version miniature du Léviathan de combat des Chitauris glissait vers lui en ondulant sur le sol lunaire poussiéreux. Dieux, qu'il détestait ces bestioles !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ricana Thanos. Jörie n'est pas méchant… sauf quand il est affamé.

Loki se retint de demander ce qui arrivait aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'entourage du serpent quand il n'avait pas l'estomac rempli. Au lieu de cela, il préféra poser une question moins dangereuse.

— « Jörie » ?

— Jörmungand, lâcha l'autre d'un air agacé.

En effet, la créature semblait être de bonne humeur. Elle fit quelques cercles autour de ses pieds, puis fila vers son maître en émettant un sifflement qui semblait presque joyeux. Quand au Titan, il semblait commencer à s'ennuyer.

— C'était sympathique de bavarder avec toi… N'oublie pas, tu me dois une vie.

Il congédia Loki d'un geste de la main.

Le dieu s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, le souffle court. La panique qu'il avait maîtrisée durant tout le rêve faisait son apparition. Il se leva, fila vers la salle de bains pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. En se redressant, il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne ressemblait à rien avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses cernes. Il attrapa un peigne, et remit rapidement sa tignasse noire en état avant de sortir. À ce moment, la pendule sonna six heures. Il grimaça. Il allait être en retard pour le premier dîner avec la reine, depuis sa rechute. Il se secoua soudain. Il en avait assez que cette mortelle accapare sans arrêt ses pensées.

 _Courtois, mais distant_ , songea-t-il en sortant.

§.§.§.§.§.§

De son côté, Elsa était encore secouée. Elle soupira en se préparant au dîner. Laia la secondait silencieusement, l'aidant à attacher sa robe, et resserrant son corsage. La reine vacillait encore un peu. Elle s'obligea à redresser la tête, et à reprendre une allure royale. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux pour former un chignon serré et alambiqué duquel s'échappaient des mèches artistement organisées. Laia avait toujours été douée en coiffure, mais ne prenait jamais la peine d'arranger ses propres cheveux châtain. Un gâchis, d'après Elsa.

En tournant la tête vers le miroir, la jeune femme vit les interrogations silencieuses qui tempêtaient à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle fit une grimace en essayant de repousser la vague d'émotions qui l'assaillait à nouveau. L'idée rappela automatiquement le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en s'éveillant. En voyant Loki, elle avait totalement oublié le monde extérieur, pour n'avoir qu'une envie : se jeter dans ses bras. Être avec lui.

 _MAIS POURQUOI ?_ hurla-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, et puis… elle ne le connaissait pas réellement. L'incident avant le combat contre le Phénix Noir l'avait bien montré. Et pourtant, elle aurait voulu faire abstraction de tout ça. Tout oublier.

Elle tira sur le bas de sa robe pour la réajuster. Similaire à celle qu'elle portait avant dans son palais de glace, elle n'en était différente que par sa couleur verte. Elsa l'avait créée dans la journée, incapable de regarder ses anciennes robes pour une raison inconnue. Elle inspira à fond. Olaf l'attendait devant sa porte. Il l'accueillit avec un cri de joie

— Elsa !

Elle sourit, mais d'une façon crispée. Elle devait cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know_ , se répéta-t-elle.

— Je suis contente de te voir, sourit-elle à l'intention du bonhomme de neige.

Il la fixa un moment. Ses yeux semblaient voir au travers de l'âme de la jeune blonde. Son expression devint plus sérieuse. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucune remarque.

— On y va ? proposa-t-elle.

— D'accord ! s'exclama-t-il avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Pas de Loki à l'horizon dans les couloirs. Elsa siffla, trop faiblement pour qu'Olaf l'entende. _Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?_ Elle ricana amèrement en elle-même en réalisant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre elle-même.

— Distance, marmonna-t-elle pour se donner ses propres consignes. Distance et tranquillité. N'agis pas de façon trop froide, mais évite-le. Attends de comprendre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un nouveau Hans.

Olaf sautillait allègrement à quelques pas devant, inconscient de son trouble. Elsa carra les épaules.

 _Conceal, don't feel._


	17. I : Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Loki arriva à table avec trois minutes de retard. Évidemment, ça avait suffi à le faire passer pour un irresponsable, puisque tout le monde mangeait déjà. Elsa leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

— Loki.

— Bonsoir Majesté. Je suis navré pour mon retard, s'excusa-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien. Asseyez-vous.

Il fit comme demandé, et le silence retomba. Laia, qui était de service, se demanda un bref instant quelle mouche les avait piqués tous les deux. Loki avait veillé Elsa pendant toute sa convalescence, et depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlés. Elle haussa les épaules en revenant vers la cuisine pour prendre un plat de viande en sauce. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Elle laissait les potins à d'autres servantes. Elle-même se contentait de récupérer les affaires qui étaient vérifiées.

Inconscients du trouble qu'ils avaient provoqué, les deux mangeaient tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur leurs assiettes respectives. Elsa ne voulait pas lever les yeux vers Loki, qui était assis à sa gauche, de peur de se trahir. Et Loki essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle ne lui parle pas.

Finalement, après dix minutes de ce silence intenable, les convives commencèrent à bavarder le plus doucement possible. Ils élevèrent peu à peu la voix sans s'en rendre compte, pour finalement parler comme si de rien n'était.

Anna, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle, faisait de grands gestes pour expliquer à Kristoff ce qu'elle imaginait pour leur mariage. Maintenant qu'Elsa était de retour, la rousse s'absorbait dans les préparatifs de la fête. Raiponce écoutait la conversation avec un sourire amusé, donnant son avis de temps à autre.

Widow, Captain et Stark parlaient de l'installation des quelques terriens à Arendelle. La reine du pays avait donné son accord peu après son réveil, comme si elle y avait réfléchi pendant tout son sommeil. Barton, à côté, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se secoua lorsque Steve lui donna un coup de coude en lui demandant :

— Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

— Hein ? Euh…

Les trois levèrent les yeux au ciel, surtout Natasha d'ailleurs.

— On proposait une séance de tests dans chaque pays pour sélectionner les cent meilleurs, expliqua-t-elle.

— Tant que c'est organisé par le SHIELD et pas par les dirigeants des pays, ça me va, rétorqua Clint avec un poil de mauvaise humeur.

Les trois s'entre-regardèrent, surpris par son ton venimeux, puis Tony haussa les épaules.

— Après tout… tu n'as peut-être pas tort, convint-il.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion comme avant. Au final, ils quittèrent la table en avance, prétextant une réunion entre héros. Elsa les laissa partir sans même les regarder. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée se frayait son chemin dans sa tête. Elle se pencha vers Anna, assise à sa droite, et lui murmura discrètement quelque chose à l'oreille. L'autre émit un petit glapissement de joie à l'idée évoquée, et s'empressa de relayer le message jusqu'à Raiponce, qui le fit passer à Kristoff et Olaf. Loki se retrouva rapidement dans la situation inconfortable de celui qui ne sait rien, alors que le blond semblait plutôt inquiet.

Enfin, Elsa se leva. Elle ramena elle-même son assiette, une habitude qu'elle gardait depuis ses jeunes années où elle mangeait souvent seule. Les autres convives suivirent, et ils restèrent tous debout, pendant que les serviteurs nettoyaient la table.

— Je vous dis que c'est une mauvaise idée, râla Kristoff.

— Pourquoi ? Ce sera drôle.

Olaf ne semblait pas comprendre l'inquiétude de son ami.

— Loki, lâcha finalement Elsa en se tournant réellement vers lui pour la première fois, ma sœur, ma cousine et moi avons décidé de préparer le mariage d'Anna ensemble.

Il ne vit aucun rapport avec lui.

— Et ?

— Et nous avons besoin de trois jours entre nous. Aussi, pour vous remercier d'être resté auprès de moi, je vous laisse libre de vous promener où vous voulez pendant ces trois jours… Tout en restant à Arendelle, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

— Ce sera un mariage organisé entre filles uniquement ! fit Anna avec un sourire éclatant.

— C'est justement ce que je crains, grommela Kristoff derrière elle.

Les trois cousines pouffèrent. L'idée semblait les mettre de bonne humeur. Et puis, Loki était plutôt content au final.

— Par contre, ces trois jours ne sont prévus que pour les idées, dessins, schémas. Ensuite, nous avons besoin de vous aussi pour tout mettre en place.

Il fit une grimace faussement nerveuse qui fit rire tout le monde, y compris Kristoff, qui, une fois l'amusement dissipé, décréta :

— Bon. Eh bien puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je pars en expédition en montagne. J'irai couper quelques glaçons.

Le dieu, vivement intéressé, releva la tête. Une montagne ? De la glace ? Voilà qui promettait de rendre l'aventure plus palpitante. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire. De toute façon, un peu d'isolement ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout en ce moment.

— Et vous… Loki ?

Anna venait de poser la question, d'une façon tout à fait innocente, mais tout le monde se doutait qu'elle recherchait quelque chose. En effet, tous se demandaient la même chose. Qu'allait faire le prince asgardien pendant ses jours de congé ?

— Si vous me le permettez, Majesté, j'aimerais vous emprunter un cheval et aller découvrir ces fameuses montagnes par moi-même.

— Accordé.

Ils se dispersèrent rapidement, chacun allant vers ses quartiers. Olaf avait une chambre à lui juste à côté de celle d'Anna, qui avait insisté pour partager la sienne avec Raiponce. Tous les soirs, le trio organisait des activités, qui allaient des glissades sur la rambarde des escaliers à l'escalade de la plus haute tour du château en passant par les toits. Elsa ne cautionnait pas, mais les laissait s'amuser. Elle insistait tout de même pour les harnais de protection quand ils se risquaient à faire les araignées sur les murs extérieurs. Ou bien elle faisait tomber assez de neige en dessous pour qu'ils ne risquent rien. Aussi, lorsqu'elle les entendit parler d'une partie de cartes dans la chambre, elle fut bien soulagée.

Elle se glissa aux côtés de Loki dans les couloirs emplis de portraits de ses aïeux. En arrivant devant leurs portes respectives, ils s'arrêtèrent.

— Loki… murmura-t-elle finalement après un silence lourd. Merci d'être resté à mes côtés.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'incliner la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

— Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Il s'adossa au mur en posant ses paumes froides contre ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi sentimental, soudain ? Il grogna doucement, et recula pour ne pas déranger la reine. Il arpenta longtemps les couloirs, sans but, désœuvré, et parfaitement conscient qu'il ne serait pas capable de dormir. Il marchait au hasard, et arriva dans une zone du château qui lui était inconnue. Les portraits étaient toujours répartis un peu partout sur les murs. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder la date à laquelle l'un d'eux avait été peint, puis revint sur ses pas, et les parcourut dans l'ordre. Ils étaient rangés du plus récent au plus ancien, et plus il avançait, plus il s'enfonçait dans le passé d'Arendelle. Certains portraits montraient la famille royale de l'époque au complet, mais d'autres rois avaient préféré se montrer seuls, dans une posture avantageuse. Et puis, de temps à autre, le dieu croisait quelques reines avec une couronne ou un diadème dans les cheveux. _Inhabituel, mais pas étonnant_ , songea-t-il en pensant à Elsa. Après tout, elle-même était reine sans avoir de mari.

Ainsi, Loki remonta jusqu'au dernier portrait. Celui-ci était situé au bout d'un couloir sans issue, et était caché par un voile noir opaque. Il fronça les sourcils. La fenêtre ne laissait passer qu'un faible rai de lumière, puisque les rideaux étaient tirés. Il les écarta, et, sans hésiter, souleva le tissu qui lui dissimulait le tableau.

Il ne put retenir un couinement stupéfait. La peinture, très réaliste, montrait une femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elsa, bien que plus âgée, les cheveux noirs et non blonds… Et aussi légèrement plus bleutée. Plus menaçante. Plus… Jötunne.

C'était le seul tableau qui était en format paysage. Il montrait la femme dans un environnement enneigé magnifique, mais dans une posture menaçante, presque combative. Elle tranchait avec son paysage féerique. Surtout si on regardait les pics de glace qui s'étaient formés autour de ses bras.

Sous l'image, un petit écriteau disait :

 **Ingrid Frost  
Fondatrice et reine d'Arendelle  
(0 - 157)**

Ainsi, tout s'expliquait. Elsa avait bien une nature de géante du froid, bien qu'altérée par les nombreux mortels qui étaient venus diluer le sang de la lignée. Pourquoi les pouvoirs n'avaient touché qu'elle, il aurait fallu le savoir.

Loki analysa plus précisément la femme. Elle était habillée à la mode de son monde de naissance, et coiffée comme telle. Elle avait des yeux rouges, très foncés. Elle était Jötunne, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais la seule chose qui restait dans l'ombre était la cause de sa mort. Elle avait vécu longtemps, pour un âge humain, mais très peu en comparaison des autres membres de son espèce, dont Loki lui-même. Il était déjà vivant depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'elle était morte, s'il faisait le calcul. Et, en théorie, les Jötuns étaient immortels, sauf blessure grave et conditions de régénération inadaptées. Un véritable casse-tête.

Le dieu se secoua, et remonta la lignée. De temps à autre, maintenant qu'il était plus attentif, il croisait une peau particulièrement pâle, des cheveux plus clairs que la normale, voire des yeux rouges, chez certains descendants d'Ingrid. Mais aucun n'était représenté comme possesseur de magie. Étrange…

La tête emplie de mystères, il se recoucha finalement vers trois heures du matin, en se donnant pour objectif de disséquer tous les arbres généalogiques à sa portée. Hypothétiquement, il était censé en trouver à la bibliothèque. Voire dans les livres d'Elsa, pour peu qu'il y ait accès.

Sur ces pensées, il se laissa couler dans le sommeil.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki s'éveilla le lendemain matin, mal reposé après son aventure nocturne. Il bâilla comme un lion, s'étira largement.

— Je ne vous dérange pas ? fit une voix moqueuse.

Il sursauta, et pivota. Laia se tenait adossée à la porte. Un petit sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Il choisit de jouer le jeu.

— Non, non, pas du tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?

— La reine m'a demandé de vous transmettre que vous déjeunerez seul ce matin. Elle a des affaires urgentes à régler, et les autres sont levés depuis longtemps. Vous pouvez ensuite partir quand vous voulez. Elle laisse un cheval de l'écurie à votre disposition.

Il inclina la tête.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il avec une fausse politesse.

Puisqu'elle ne faisait pas mine de partir, il ajouta :

— Je compte me changer. Si tu ne veux pas t'en aller…

Et il commença à retirer le short dans lequel il dormait. La servante déguerpit avec un petit gloussement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « rat ». Il ricana, et s'habilla de ses vêtements asgardiens. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il ne les avait pas portés, vu qu'il était généralement vêtu des nombreuses tenues que la reine avait fait déposer dans son armoire à son arrivée. Le contact des tissus renforcés avec des plaquettes d'Uru lui fit du bien. _À ce propos_ , songea-t-il, _il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de récupérer mon armure…_

Il haussa les épaules. Il y avait une voie, c'était certain. Le tout était de la trouver.

Loki descendit directement aux écuries. Il n'avait pas faim, et manger seul ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il gronda en remarquant qu'il aurait préféré la compagnie d'une certaine blonde. L'amour était une faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas se la permettre. Il devait être invulnérable pour vaincre Asgard.


	18. I : Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Elsa avait la tête ailleurs depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle écoutait en ce moment, d'une oreille très distraite, Anna, qui débattait avec Raiponce de la couleur de sa robe de mariée. Et encore, c'était le premier qu'elles abordaient, après déjà trois heures de discussion. Elsa regarda par la fenêtre pour se distraire. Elle avait organisé cette petite réunion entre cousines… maintenant, elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sans doute trop tard pour y réfléchir. Mais les bavardages incessants commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

Excédée, elle finit par craquer. Elle fit légèrement pivoter sa chaise, et se tourna franchement vers l'extérieur. Aucune des deux filles n'eut l'air de le remarquer. Après tout, elles étaient tellement absorbées par leur conversation…

— Bleue !

— C'est n'importe quoi, râla Raiponce. Le bleu ne te va pas, je suis désolée de te le dire. À la limite, tu pourrais mettre du rose pâle.

— Tu veux rire ?

Et elles continuèrent ainsi. Elles avaient déjà fait défiler dans la liste des couleurs le jaune, le vert, le beige, le blanc cassé, le gris argenté, le turquoise, etc. Elsa soupira. Il n'y avait rien de plus désespérant que ces deux-là.

Elle laissa son regard errer sur les montagnes aux pentes verdoyantes. Seuls les sommets étaient couverts d'une neige éternelle qui scintillait légèrement. Elle aimait bien l'été, bien que l'hiver soit – évidemment – sa saison préférée. Elle pouvait y remédier quand elle voulait, après tout. Elle sourit à cette idée. Un petit flocon commença à se former dans la paume de sa main. Elle bâilla, et s'étira. Elle avait l'impression d'être invisible aux yeux des ferventes organisatrices.

Amusée, elle laissa son imagination prendre le dessus, et donner à la neige toutes sortes de formes, allant d'un petit lapin à un bonhomme de neige qui ressemblait à une version féminine d'Olaf. La minuscule créature, qui tenait dans la paume de sa main, lui fit un salut, et retomba en un petit tas poudreux.

Mue par une idée soudaine, Elsa augmenta le volume de neige qu'elle manipulait, et lui fit prendre une apparence précise. Elle retoucha les contours, affina les détails, et se tourna vers sa sœur.

— Anna ? Tu as pensé au blanc ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Trop banal, grogna l'autre. Presque toutes les mariées en portent. Je veux être originale !

— Je parlais de _ce_ type de blanc.

Intriguée, la rouquine tourna légèrement la tête, et lâcha une exclamation stupéfaite. Raiponce se contenta de garder la bouche ouverte.

Elsa maintenait en vol stationnaire une petite robe qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'elle avait créé dans son palais lorsqu'elle avait abandonné toute retenue. Mais celle-ci était plus complexe. Elle était d'une blancheur étincelante, de la même façon que les sommets qui avaient inspiré la reine. Un bustier très simple, en forme de cœur, était rattaché à une large jupe composée de volants et de froufrous qui retombaient élégamment pour prendre la forme d'une cascade de cristaux de glace. La traîne, quasiment transparente, flottait au moindre mouvement et se paraît ça et là de reflets dorés. Elle n'avait pas de détails visibles, mais si on y regardait bien, on pouvait entrevoir ici et là des ombres de flocons, à peine perceptibles.

— Je… Elsa, elle est magnifique !

La voix d'Anna était montée dans les aigus sur la fin de sa phrase, pour finir dans un petit couinement. La princesse s'approcha, hésitante, comme si l'œuvre allait soudainement disparaître. Elle piétina un instant, se résolut finalement à toucher le bout du jupon. Elle retira presque aussitôt sa main.

— C'est froid ! se récria-t-elle.

— C'est au choix, râla Elsa en retour. Tu la prends froide, ou tu ne la prends pas du tout.

Anna se jeta au cou de sa sœur.

— Je la prends, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

— Elle est sublime, confirma Raiponce. J'aurais aimé que tu organises mon mariage, Elsa.

Les trois filles se tutoyaient depuis qu'Elsa s'était réveillée. Elle avait décidé que le protocole importait peu face aux liens familiaux… au grand dam des ministres indignés.

— D'ailleurs, à ce propos… où est Eugène ? demanda Anna, déçue de ne pas avoir vu le prince charmant de sa cousine.

— Oh, il est avec mon père, répondit la brunette. Il apprend comment régir un pays… et non le cambrioler.

— Pardon ?

Elsa avait levé un sourcil.

— Ah, oui, c'était un voleur, avant.

Le sourcil de la blonde atteignit une hauteur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir toucher un jour.

— Arrête, tu vas avoir des rides !

La remarque d'Anna, totalement incongrue, la fit rire.

— C'est ce que les servantes racontent ?

— Parfaitement.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais…

Des cris de surprise se firent entendre à ce moment-là par la fenêtre ouverte, coupant Elsa dans son intention de dire qu'il fallait qu'elles se remettent au travail. Elle bondit presque, inquiète à l'idée de savoir ce qui se passait dehors.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki descendit aux écuries. Pour un voyage en montagne, il valait mieux qu'il prenne un cheval. Il sourit légèrement en pensant aux innombrables expéditions qu'il avait menées avec Sif et les Trois Guerriers. _Et Thor._ La pensée de son demi-frère, visiblement si préoccupé par ses nouvelles qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un corbeau, le fit grincer des dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son adorable famille !

Ainsi, ce fut d'humeur massacrante qu'il atteignit les stalles. Il fut presque aussitôt abordé par un palefrenier.

— Ah, Sire.

L'estime de Loki pour ce simple mortel remonta aussitôt de quelques crans. Il le traitait comme un seigneur du château, c'était déjà ça.

— La reine voudrait que vous choisissiez vous-même le cheval qui vous convient.

— Vous la remercierez de ma part, lâcha-t-il avec une fausse amabilité.

Il commença à se promener le long des stalles, perdu dans ses pensées. Il accordait peu d'attention aux bêtes, en fin de compte. Il se demandait surtout ce qu'il allait trouver là-haut, sur les pentes. Au final, il s'arrêta près de l'un des chevaux qui lui paraissait le meilleur parmi ceux qu'il avait vus. Skina. Il était noir comme la nuit, avec une longue crinière bien brossée, un poil lustré, et un regard franc et intelligent. C'était un magnifique spécimen.

— Je prendrai celui-ci, décréta-t-il au palefrenier qui le suivait toujours.

L'homme eût soudain l'air gêné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, et marmonna :

— C'est-à-dire que… il n'est pas très… docile, si on peut le dire ainsi… Et puis… c'est l'étalon de la reine… il ne laisse personne d'autre le monter.

— Eh bien nous verrons.

Loki sortit l'animal lui-même, et le sella rapidement. Ensuite, il le guida jusqu'à un enclos. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la fuite d'un si bel étalon… _Pour peu qu'il arrive à s'enfuir_ , songea-t-il avec une confiance absolue en lui-même.

Il se jucha en selle d'un mouvement souple. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas monté… si on mettait de côté la minuscule promenade que Sif et lui avaient faite sur le chemin.

Aussitôt, il sentit le problème. Presque automatiquement, il ajusta sa position pour être parfaitement assis. Ce minuscule mouvement le sauva d'un vol plané par-dessus la tête de Skina. La ruade, parfaitement maîtrisée, ne le perturba pas. Elle fut suivie de plusieurs coups de sabot. Skina se cabra, plusieurs fois, incapable de désarçonner son cavalier, qui de son côté faisait tout son possible pour rester en selle. Il entendait à peine les cris des employés qui essayaient de calmer l'animal.

Le cheval s'élança au galop, puis freina des quatre fers, avant de ruer à nouveau, et de reprendre le galop. Loki était ballotté dans tous les sens, incapable de retenir Skina. Il eût le temps de penser, pendant que l'étalon s'arrêtait, qu'Elsa avait vraiment un curieux sens de l'amitié, pour avoir un tel compagnon.

Puis, doucement, il put reprendre la maîtrise de Skina. Le cheval avait fatigué.

Ou presque. Dans un geste désespéré, il se cabra une dernière fois, avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur le sol. La selle craqua sinistrement, et se détacha. Les rênes suivirent rapidement. À la dernière seconde, Loki bondit. Il évita tout juste de se faire broyer la jambe sous le poids de l'animal, et roula à terre.

— Ow, lâcha-t-il, plus par habitude qu'à cause de la douleur.

Derrière lui, des hommes se lancèrent à la poursuite du fugitif qui s'était éloigné le plus loin possible, autant que lui permettait le corral. Alors qu'ils allaient se glisser sous la barrière, une voix les figea sur place.

— Arrêtez !

Elsa apparut, et descendit les dernières marches à la volée.

— Vous n'allez pas y arriver de cette façon, fit-elle en désignant les lassos qu'ils tenaient.

Elle s'approcha de Loki, lui tendit une main secourable, qu'il prit en grommelant intérieurement.

— Besoin d'une leçon d'équitation ? lui proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il se demanda comment elle avait pu arriver aussi vite, puis avisa Anna et Raiponce qui observaient la scène par la fenêtre, un étage au dessus. Forcément, la reine connaissait le palais comme sa poche, elle devait savoir quels raccourcis emprunter.

Il ne répondit donc pas à sa provocation, et, curieux, s'adossa à un poteau pour voir comment elle se débrouillait avec son protégé.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa ricanait intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les palefreniers avaient certainement prévenu Loki que son cheval préféré ne se laissait monter par personne d'autre, pourtant, il avait tenu à essayer. Toujours prouver qu'il était le meilleur, envers et contre tout. Lorsqu'elle fut loin, elle se permit de pouffer légèrement.

Elle s'approcha encore. Skina se tenait immobile, dans le coin le plus reculé de l'enclos. L'écume constellait ses flancs, et son poitrail était humide. En la voyant arriver, il regimba, et montra les dents.

— Là, là… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Attentif à sa voix, il laissa ses lèvres retomber, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Elle ne le toucha pas, se contenta de tendre la main en avant, les doigts tendus vers le ciel, paume ouverte. Quelques minutes passèrent, sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Elle se moquait de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. N'importait qu'elle, et son cheval adoré. Cheval qui semblait toujours aussi réticent à venir près d'elle. Elle sourit.

— Skina, appela-t-elle.

Il dressa les oreilles. Sa position devint moins menaçante, plus calme. Son souffle s'apaisa peu à peu. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard noir et profond de l'animal. Il fit un pas. Puis un autre. Son chanfrein se posa contre la main d'Elsa. Elle sourit, et flatta son encolure. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à l'épaule pour le gratter, avant de remonter pour se poser sur le garrot.

— On va faire une balade, lui proposa-t-elle. Juste toi et moi.

Il hennit, redevenu paisible, et content. Elle passa ses bras autour de son encolure, et releva légèrement sa robe pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Habitué aux gestes de sa maîtresse, Skina plia les genoux pour s'abaisser jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa puisse grimper sur son dos sans efforts. Il se redressa, et elle réajusta sa position en amazone. Monter en amazone à cru était complexe… plus qu'avec une selle en tout cas. Elle pressa légèrement les talons contre le flanc de Skina, et il s'élança au petit trot. Il prit le galop à son impulsion, et ils firent plusieurs tours du grand corral ensemble, avant de s'arrêter à côté de la barrière, juste sous le nez de Loki. En ramenant son cheval dans son box, Elsa lâcha :

— La prochaine fois qu'on vous dit « pas touche »… pas touche.


	19. I : Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

En pestant à voix basse contre Elsa et ses manières prétentieuses, Loki traversa la ville. Il ne se doutait évidemment pas que son passage allait soulever des rumeurs sur « le-bel-inconnu-furieux-qui-quitte-le-château-de-la-reine-sans-y-être-entré ». Et même s'il l'avait su, il n'en aurait pas fait grand cas… ou peut-être que si, en fait. Une réputation, c'est un point non négligeable, quelle que soit la situation.

Après avoir longuement râlé contre la reine, il se rendit compte qu'il trouvait tout de même son outrecuidance amusante. Pas particulièrement agréable à supporter, mais amusante quand on y repensait. _Ce sont les feux de l'amouuur_ , fit une petite voix moqueuse en lui. _La ferme !_ se morigéna-t-il. S'il commençait à parler tout seul, la vie allait devenir… invivable. Surtout si c'était pour se faire des réflexions de ce genre, qui se termineraient constamment par « la ferme ».

Avec un rire, il se rendit compte qu'il devenait totalement fou. Il chassa cette idée en se dirigeant vers les pentes de la montagne, et talonna Ster. D'après Elsa, c'était un cheval docile, « beaucoup moins caractériel que Skina ».

— Gnagnagna… ronchonna-t-il.

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir. Son honneur était sauf.

Il laissa sa monture prendre le galop dans la partie la plus plate du terrain, puis la remit au trot alors qu'ils commençaient à monter. Une senteur de pin assaillit ses narines. L'air pur de la forêt était bien plus agréable que l'odeur de renfermé qui flottait encore dans le château, sans doute due au fait que les portes n'avaient réellement été ouvertes qu'un an auparavant. Il secoua la tête. Il était venu en montagne pour renouer avec lui-même, pas pour penser à la vie insignifiante que menaient les habitants de ce royaume perdu.

Même en s'obligeant à penser ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. En un mois, il avait tellement pris l'habitude que s'affliger (réellement ou pas) aux petites préoccupations des servantes comme Laia lui était devenu presque naturel. Presque. Mais si ça continuait ainsi, ça _deviendrait_ naturel. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il en arrivait à se trouver irritant. Une sensation nouvelle… et parfaitement irritante, dans toute l'ironie de l'affaire.

Il inspira profondément, et laissa échapper un cri de frustration qui se répercuta en écho sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Effarouché, Ster prit le galop. Au lieu de le calmer, son cavalier le laissa se dépenser, veillant seulement à le maintenir dans la direction désirée. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils ralentirent. Loki mit pied-à-terre, et mena son cheval par la bride pour le laisser se reposer. Une structure scintillante sur les flancs d'une montagne au loin attira son attention. Sans hésiter, il pivota dans cette direction.

§.§.§.§.§.§

— C'était ma-gis-tral.

Toute excitée, Anna sautillait autour d'Elsa en la complimentant sur la façon dont celle-ci avait remis Loki à sa place.

— Bien trouvé, admit Raiponce avec un rire.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois, et éclatèrent d'un irrépréhensible fou rire, incapables de se contenir. Le temps qu'elles se reprennent, elles avaient les joues rougies et mal aux zygomatiques.

— Bon, soupira Elsa. Et si on s'y remettait ?

La pile de papiers fit grommeler Anna, mais elle se rassit avec un soupir.

— Majesté ? intervint Laia en entrouvrant la porte.

— Oui, Laia ?

— Une demande d'audience urgente des ambassadeurs.

Elsa soupira profondément.

— J'arrive !

§.§.§.§.§.§

Au soir, Loki arriva à une impasse entourée de rochers hauts comme trois hommes. Il grommela. La voie était bloquée, même pour lui. En faisant volter Ster, il remarqua un reflet dansant sur l'une des pierres. Il s'en approcha avec circonspection. Il put ainsi découvrir un passage étroit, à peine assez large pour un cheval. Il fit avancer son alezan à l'intérieur. La crevasse déboucha sur une petite plateforme rocheuse de laquelle partait un magnifique escalier de glace finement ouvragé. Stupéfait, il attacha Ster à un piton rocheux, et observa le travail. Il menait à un escarpement sur lequel était bâti un palais. Un palais particulier, il devait l'admettre… puisqu'il était entièrement taillé dans la glace.

Il commença à grimper les marches sans hésiter. Le battant s'ouvrit sans bruit, après qu'il l'ait légèrement poussé. Encore une fois, il resta silencieux, abasourdi par le fascinant spectacle.

Deux escaliers longeaient les murs ronds du hall pour se croiser, avant de poursuivre leur chemin, chacun d'un côté. Ils entouraient une fontaine figée dans une arabesque complexe. Un petit cristal de glace, suspendu à une dizaine de mètres de haut, surplombait le tout et renvoyait la lumière du couchant.

Une fois sa surprise passée, Loki retrouva un peu de son cynisme habituel, et décida que ce lieu serait parfait pour l'héberger durant sa « permission ». Il décida de monter à l'étage pour voir quelles autres surprises lui réservait encore le créateur de ce lieu.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Il découvrit ainsi, gravé dans le sol du premier étage, ainsi que sur les portes de chaque pièce, un flocon de neige à six pointes, parfaitement représentatif de l'endroit. C'était visiblement le sigle de l'architecte… mais où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Incapable de répondre à sa propre question, il préféra redescendre, et aller chercher les paquets de nourriture que lui avait confié la reine en apprenant qu'il partait en montagne.

Loki se figea au beau milieu d'un pas. Elsa… Évidemment. Quand on y repensait, c'était tellement logique que ce soit elle qui ait construit ce palais… Et s'il avait vu ce signe quelque part auparavant, c'était parce qu'il figurait sur le pendentif de la blonde. Le pendentif qu'il avait lui-même ramassé puis attaché autour de son cou. Il se souvint du contact de ses mains contre la peau fraîche de la reine… sa peau blanche et fine…

Il secoua la tête pour arrêter de rêvasser, et fila chercher les paquetages, qu'il fit magiquement monter jusqu'à l'une des six chambres qu'il avait découvertes. Elle donnait sur un petit balcon, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue magnifique sur les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaissant derrière les cimes.

Il ferma les portes, et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour déballer ses réserves. Une partie de la nourriture était enfermée dans des boîtes hermétiquement closes, l'autre était sous forme de sachets. C'étaient principalement des fruits secs. Pas fameux, mais il avait déjà mangé pire au cours de ses sorties avec Thor&co. Autant dire que la viande de Chitauri ne figurait pas dans son Top10 des meilleurs plats des Neuf Mondes. Loki mordit sans appétit dans la viande séchée, et avala sans mâcher.

Ayant terminé son repas, il se laissa tomber en travers du lit, terrassé par l'ennui. Pas de ville à incendier, pas d'ennemis à combattre, pas de monde à détruire… Seulement une incroyable solitude à affronter. Il réalisa que, plus que pour nuire à Asgard, il s'opposait constamment à Thor pour se distraire. Il y avait déjà plus de dix siècles qu'il n'avait rien à faire réellement. Et peu à peu, cette inaction le plongeait dans une mélancolie noire.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa sortit de la salle de réunion bien après le couchant. Elle était éreintée. Les Vengeurs avaient voulu faire la liste de tout ce qui leur était autorisé, ou non, aux futurs arrivants. Ce qui impliquait des projections d'images d'objets en tout genre et de loooongues descriptions barbantes. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Olaf qui se promenait tranquillement. Elle sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec le bonhomme de neige.

— Olaf, le salua-t-elle. Que fais-tu ?

— Je cherche mon nez, marmonna-t-il d'un air préoccupé.

Elle se retint de pouffer, et se glissa derrière lui. Comme prévu, la carotte dépassait de l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait dû l'enfoncer involontairement. Elle la poussa. Elle imaginait très bien les yeux du bonhomme de neige qui s'écartaient soudainement en roulant dans touts les sens pour laisser passer le nez. Cette idée ne fit qu'accentuer son envie de rire.

— Merci ! s'exclama-t-il, à nouveau joyeux. Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Bof. Fatigante, sans plus.

— J'ai toujours dit que gouverner un royaume était épuisant.

— Ah bon ?

Elle leva un sourcil, amusée. Il pencha la tête de côté, réfléchit un instant.

— En fait, non, mais je viens de le dire, donc ça compte comme toujours. Et comme je n'ai jamais dit le contraire…

— Merci, le coupa-t-elle avec un gentil sourire. Et toi ?

— De quoi, moi ? Je ne gouverne pas un pays, moi !

 _Heureusement_ , pensa-t-elle en laissant échapper cette fois-ci un léger rire à voix haute.

— Non, je parlais de ta journée. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ils avaient commencé à marcher dans le couloir en direction de la chambre d'Elsa.

— Mais il fallait le dire ! J'ai discuté avec les poissons du marché…

— Ah bon ?

Elle remarqua qu'elle commençait à se répéter. Mauvais signe.

— Oui, ils avaient une mine épouvantable. Il faudrait penser à les reloger dans un aquarium plus propre. Mais il faudra penser à la glace. Ils ont l'air d'apprécier la glace.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle distraitement.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas parlé avec le Ministre du Commerce, alors qu'elle lui avait justement demandé de venir la rejoindre dans une salle de réunion. _Oh, non !_ Ça lui était sorti de l'esprit.

— Tu vas bien ?

Olaf tira sur le bas de la robe d'Elsa pour attirer son attention.

— Hein ? De… Oui, tout va bien, merci. Je viens juste de réaliser que j'avais oublié de parler à quelqu'un.

— Tant qu'il ne meurt pas demain, avant que tu aies pu lui parler, tout va bien, non ?

Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas tort, les affaires pouvaient attendre. Ce qui importait en priorité, c'était le sommeil. Elle entra dans sa chambre, invitant Olaf à la suivre. Il s'assit tranquillement sur le lit, comme il le faisait toujours. C'était devenu son habitude depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre, la première fois. Il aimait bien venir bavarder de tout et de rien, et elle appréciait les conversations absconses qu'ils avaient généralement. Ça lui permettait de mettre le stress de côté et de rire un peu.

— C'est Loki ? interrogea-t-il soudain.

Elle releva la tête à la mention du nom.

— De… quoi ?

— C'est son absence qui te met dans cet état ?

— Quel état ? tenta-t-elle de démentir.

Il sourit, comme un père qui gronde sa fille. Un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Beaucoup trop mature.

— Tu sembles chercher quelqu'un… comme moi, quand je ne sais pas où est mon nez.

Il rit, tout sérieux envolé. Elle ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle, il s'éclipsa distraitement sans qu'elle le remarque. Elle ferma pensivement la porte lorsqu'elle eût remarqué qu'il avait disparu, soit dix minutes plus tard, et se glissa dans ses couvertures. Après une hésitation, elle se releva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Le vent frais du soir gifla son visage, et lui fit penser à Pabbie. « Ce qui est fait par magie peut être défait par magie. »

Un corbeau au plumage luisant sous l'éclat de la lune atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de se percher sur son épaule. Il tenait dans son bec un morceau de parchemin. Elsa défit le nœud qui l'entourait, et parcourut rapidement le message. Sif lui demandait une audience, en bonne et due forme. Elle griffonna un assentiment rapide, et renvoya l'oiseau dans le ciel nocturne. Elle revint à son lit en laissant la fenêtre ouverte. Sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, elle posa sa tête contre l'oreiller.

« Ce qui est fait par magie peut être défait par magie. » Elle trouverait une solution. Parole de reine.


	20. I : Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Le matin venu, Elsa fut réveillée par le soleil qui entrait à flots dans sa chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. De bonne humeur, elle s'étira longuement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait dormi dans sa robe de jour, ce qui changeait totalement ses plans vestimentaires. Elle ouvrit son armoire en grand, et hésita un moment. Finalement, elle opta pour une version pourpre de sa robe de couronnement, et sortit de sa chambre après une brève toilette.

En chemin, elle croisa Olaf, qui, accompagné par Anna et Raiponce, semblait pourchasser son nuage. Elsa fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et continua sa route. Elle parvint rapidement à la salle à manger, vide à cette heure. Les ambassadeurs ne devaient pas encore être réveillés, quand au reste de sa famille, il semblait déjà être débordant d'énergie et de vitalité. Elle haussa les épaules, et s'emmura dans un silence qui lui rappelait sa vie jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans.

Elle avala son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, mais, alors qu'elle allait finir, une servante déboula dans la pièce sans toquer. Elsa leva les yeux.

— Laia ! Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je… il… enfin… un rayon dehors, et…

La reine leva une main pour l'interrompre, et la jeune femme se tut. Elle écarta une mèche brune de son visage et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Elsa se leva, et se dirigea vers la cour intérieure du château. Elle avait deviné des quelques mots de Laia que Sif était arrivée, et avait probablement effrayé la moitié des habitants du palais. Comme prévu, elle trouva la femme aux cheveux noirs debout dans la cour, entourée par des gardes qui pointaient leurs lances sur elle.

— On se calme ! lança Elsa à la ronde.

Le capitaine leva un regard suspicieux sur sa souveraine.

— Majesté, vous en êtes certaine ? Cette… arrivante pourrait être dangereuse.

— Tout va bien, capitaine Halv.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire apaisant, et les soldats s'écartèrent avec méfiance. Il fallait avouer que la double épée qui était accrochée dans le dos de Sif n'inspirait pas confiance. Cette dernière s'adressa directement à Elsa :

— Merci… Je crains qu'il n'y ait eu de la casse, sinon.

— Je n'aurais pas aimé être à votre place, fit son interlocutrice.

— Vous n'auriez pas aimé être à la place de vos gardes, surtout.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour contester, puis se ravisa en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique avec une étrangère qui tombait du ciel et qui utilisait des rayons dorés comme moyen de transport.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, l'invita Elsa sans relever.

Elles s'engagèrent dans les couloirs pour arriver jusqu'à une salle de réunion. La reine s'installa sur l'une des chaises, laissant l'autre s'asseoir en face d'elle. Sif hésita.

— Vous… enfin, vous allez bien ?

— Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

L'Asgardienne fit un sourire sans joie.

— Je découvre peu à peu ce que vous endurez tous les jours, multiplié par neuf.

— Vous avez neuf royaumes à gérer ? s'étonna Elsa.

— Si seulement ! Neuf mondes, en fait.

La blonde se tut, soufflée.

— Je n'aime pas particulièrement les visites de courtoisie, mais… on va dire que après notre départ un peu particulier, j'ai préféré venir prendre de vos nouvelles personnellement.

Elsa grimaça légèrement. Elle avait bien besoin que la future reine des neuf univers la contrôle, et vienne vérifier que tout se passait bien avec Loki… qui n'était justement pas là. _Génial !_ songea-t-elle. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve la méthode « comment expliquer à quelqu'un que vous avez envoyé son prisonnier – que vous étiez censé garder – se balader dans la nature ».

— J'ai appris que vous avez été alitée, continua Sif. J'espère que ce n'est pas de notre faute.

À peine ! La reine des neiges se contraignit à sourire.

— Non, non… j'ai attrapé une mauvaise grippe.

Elle se demanda soudainement comment Sif pouvait être au courant. D'accord, elle régnait sur l'univers entier, mais… elle avait des yeux dans chaque coin de cet univers, ou quoi ?

— Et comment ça se passe, avec votre… tuteur ?

Elsa pouffa.

— J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, quand vous me questionnez comme ça.

Ce qui semblait être l'objectif de Sif, au vu de son expression. La guerrière s'excusa platement, d'un « Désolée » à peine compréhensible.

— Tout va bien, pour répondre à votre question. Et…

Elle hésita, puis se dit que, tôt ou tard, l'Asgardienne le découvrirait.

— Et je lui ai accordé un peu de temps libre, récemment.

Sif la regarda de travers, comme si elle était devenue folle.

— Vous voulez dire que vous… Oh, par la barbe du Père-de-tout ! Enfin, vous savez où il est, au moins ? paniqua-t-elle.

— En montagne, répondit vaguement Elsa. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de sa destination précise, mais puisqu'il a passé presque un mois à veiller un… malade… presque jour et nuit, je me suis dit qu'il méritait bien un peu de repos.

— Donc, vous l'avez laissé aller se promener on-ne-sait-où, et faire ce qu'il veut.

La voix de Sif était montée dans les aigus, et son ton était devenu accusateur, alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase. Elsa perdit soudain de son amicalité.

— Écoutez, vous me l'avez confié. J'utilise les méthodes qui sont à ma disposition. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses assez incommodantes, pour ne pas dire horribles, mais l'air frais n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et je ne me rappelle pas que vous m'ayez donné un manuel qui définit comment remettre quelqu'un dans le droit chemin.

Sif serra les poings. Elle se retenait tout juste de ne pas massacrer cette femme. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien. Elle fit un colossal effort pour convenir :

— Vous avez raison, je suis désolée. Il n'empêche que si ça finit en guerre inter univers, vous êtes tenue responsable.

Elsa inclina la tête.

— Très bien. Pourrions-nous changer de sujet ?

— Avec plaisir, acquiesça Sif. C'était d'ailleurs la première raison de ma venue. Mon couronnement va avoir lieu bientôt, et je souhaitais vous inviter, ainsi que votre famille, si c'est possible.

— Ce sera un honneur. Mais…

— Je sais, coupa l'Asgardienne. Loki. C'est à vous de décider. Si vous pensez pouvoir le… contrôler, ça me va. Du moment que vous me prévenez, histoire que je dise à Thor de ne pas piquer de crise une seconde fois.

— Nous pourrions peut-être aussi passer à un tutoiement. Ce serait plus simple, et nos phrases seraient moins encombrées.

— Hmm… pas faux. Du moment que tu le fais aussi. Et ce n'est absolument pas protocolaire, évidemment.

— J'ai horreur des protocoles, confia Elsa.

— Moi aussi.

Elles se regardèrent et rirent, toute animosité oubliée. Elsa se rappela soudain d'un « petit » problème qu'elle avait eu récemment.

— Dites… Dis-moi, Sif, tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle le Phénix Noir ?

Sif se tut, et s'enferma dans ses pensées. En même temps qu'elle déroulait intérieurement tout ce qu'elle savait de ce personnage, elle pâlissait à vue d'œil.

— Oui, marmonna-t-elle d'un air sombre. Tu as eu affaire à elle ?

— On va dire que la rencontre a été frappante… dans tous les sens du terme. Elle semble vouloir ma peau, pour une raison que j'ignore.

— Tu sembles avoir survécu jusqu'à maintenant, mais si tu as besoin d'un coup de main avec elle, la prochaine fois, appelle-moi. Grey ne fait pas partie des personnes que j'apprécie.

— Ah, et, parlant de fêtes. Ma sœur Anna (Sif fit une grimace amusée) va se marier bientôt. La date n'est pas définie pour le moment, je te la donnerai sans doute à ton couronnement… qui se déroule d'ailleurs…

La guerrière ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait penser à autre chose.

— De quoi ? Ah, le couronnement. Dans une semaine, le premier de Haustmánuður. Il y aura quatre jours de festivités ensuite, et des chambres sont prévues pour les invités, débita-t-elle comme si elle l'avait appris par cœur.

— Parfait, merci. Dois-je construire un palais de glace pour moi-même ? plaisanta-t-telle.

— Oh, par pitié !

Sif roula des yeux.

— Je prendrai ça pour un non, ricana Elsa.

Elle se leva, et, suivant son mouvement, son invitée se redressa aussi.

— Je vais partir, grimaça-t-elle, nous avons toutes les deux du travail.

Elsa la raccompagna jusqu'au dehors, et se couvrit les yeux lorsque le rayon jaillit du ciel pour emporter sa nouvelle amie royale. Le capitaine revint la voir.

— Il va falloir vous y habituer, capitaine. Ce sont des invités de marque. Mais s'ils viennent armes au poing, n'hésitez pas à leur offrir l'accueil qu'il faut.

Semblant se satisfaire de ces consignes, l'homme lui fit un salut, et repartit. Elsa soupira, et décida de faire un crochet par l'écurie pour aller voir Skina.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki tournait en rond dans le château depuis plus de deux heures, lorsqu'il sortit sur le balcon. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, et se laissa aller à contempler la mer au loin. Tout était tellement calme… En bas, Ster hennit. Le dieu ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il préféra observer la ville d'Arendelle qui, du haut de son perchoir, paraissait minuscule. Une véritable fourmilière humaine, pleine d'activité comme il avait pu le constater en sortant du palais. Et aussi…

Oh, oh ! songea-t-il en voyant le rayon doré surgir du ciel pour frapper le sol quelque part dans la ville. Puis, le rayon se retira. Loki crut entrevoir une personne remonter le pont interdimensionnel en direction d'Asgard, mais il fut incapable de déterminer qui c'était. Enfin, en théorie, c'était Sif qui venait faire sa « visite » de vérification. Elle semblait en avoir fini, néanmoins, il valait mieux rester dans les montagnes pour le moment. Elsa avait bien choisi son jour pour lui accorder sa liberté temporaire.

Il se secoua. Il ne pouvait pas passer ses journées ainsi, à ne rien faire. Il lui fallait un plan. Une idée. Une façon de récupérer son armure, qui devait être enfermée quelque part dans les sous-sols d'Asgard, surveillée par des gardes.

Il se leva, remit sa cape, qui s'était détachée pendant son sommeil, et descendit les escaliers. Il passa en souriant devant la fontaine, et se glissa au dehors. Il dérapa sur la première marche extérieure, se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde, et dégringola les escaliers d'une façon peu gracieuse. Il songea au fait qu'il allait devoir soigner ses sorties…

§.§.§.§.§.§

 _ **NdA : Haustmánuður est un mois nordique, à mi-chemin entre Septembre et Octobre. ;)**_


	21. I : Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Au matin du troisième jour, Loki décida de rentrer à Arendelle. Si la visite des montagnes et le temps libre lui avaient plu, il commençait vraiment à n'avoir rien à faire, et ça l'ennuyait. Il empaqueta donc tout ce qui lui restait, et se mit en selle. Il avait sillonné les crêtes dans un rayon de vingt kilomètre autour du château, sans rien trouver d'intéressant, et était déçu. Il avait pensé – voire espéré qu'un royaume avec une reine magique pourrait avoir des lieux spéciaux. Mais rien, de chez rien, de chez rien.

Il donna un léger coup de talon à Ster, qui partit au pas sans rechigner. Le cheval semblait en avoir assez de tourner en rond, lui aussi, et avait tout l'air d'avoir deviné qu'il rentrait chez lui. Ils descendirent dans la première vallée sans encombre, et allaient continuer leur route, lorsque Ster buta. Un craquement plus tard, ils dévalaient tous deux une pente raide. Ils atterrirent au fond de la crevasse jusqu'alors invisible dans un épais nuage de neige. Loki fut propulsé au sol, et, se roulant en boule pour atténuer le choc, fit plusieurs culbutes avant de savoir à nouveau où étaient le haut et le bas. Il secoua ses vêtements pour enlever la couche blanche qui les recouvrait.

Il grogna en découvrant qu'il s'était entaillé le bras. Un mince filet de sang coulait, et tachait la neige d'écarlate. Il n'y fit pas attention, préférant se mettre à la recherche de son cheval. Celui-ci avait paniqué, et s'était enfui. Loki partit dans la direction qu'il avait empruntée, suivant la forme de la crevasse. Elle était plutôt étroite, mais le chemin s'élargit bientôt pour déboucher sur une caverne souterraine. Des blocs de glace, dont la taille pouvait atteindre celle d'une voiture terrienne, jonchaient le sol, rendant la progression difficile.

En suivant les trace que Ster avait laissées, Loki parvint à le retrouver au bout d'une demi-heure de marche. Il n'était toujours pas remonté à l'air libre, et cet enfermement commençait à lui peser. Il attrapa la bride de l'étalon, et continua sa route. À un embranchement, il hésita. Trois voies s'offraient à lui il choisit finalement celle du milieu. Comme de juste, à peine engagé à l'intérieur, la terre trembla, et des rochers dégringolèrent, et lui bloquèrent la retraite. Il grinça des dents. Cette petite expédition commençait à ressembler à une mauvaise farce.

Loki prit la décision d'avancer. Au pire, il se débrouillerait pour sortir avec sa magie, même s'il devait laisser Ster à l'intérieur. Tout en marchant, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi diable ne s'était-il pas enfui durant ces jours de liberté ?

La première réponse qui lui vint fut aussitôt repoussée : il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il préféra se chercher des excuses. Alors qu'il élaborait une longe liste des inconvénients d'un départ, il déboucha dans une large cavité aux parois étrangement lisses. Il s'arrêta pour passer une main sur la pierre polie. Elle était douce et froide. Il reporta son regard sur le centre, et se figea.

Au dessus d'un socle de glace blanche et étincelante, une armure grise et bleue flottait à quelques centimètres du piédestal. Comment et pourquoi elle était maintenue en l'air, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il s'en moquait. L'important était l'armure. Elle était faite selon les normes asgardiennes, c'est-à-dire qu'elle comportait un plastron, des épaulières, des jambières et des gantelets, et rien de plus. Le reste du corps était libre, ce qui impliquait un minimum de pratique pour éviter de se faire couper un membre. Loki s'en approcha avec précaution, méfiant. Il remarqua, à la forme du bustier, que c'était une cuirasse typiquement féminine. Il soupira, déçu. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait remplacer la sienne.

Lorsqu'il fut près, il s'arrêta pour examiner les détails. Le gris clair des plaques lui rappelait quelque chose… Il ne mit pas longtemps à mettre le doigt dessus. Du métal Uru. Encore plus résistant que l'Adamantium, ce métal unique façonné par les nains n'existait que sur Nidavellir, et en très petites quantités. Et en plus, c'était considéré comme la matière indestructible par excellence. Le marteau de Thor était fait dans cet alliage. Quand au bleu des jointures… il était clair, presque de la même couleur que les colonnades du palais de Jötunheim. Loki passa un doigt dessus. Les points de liaison étaient glacés. _C'était_ de la glace. Mais inhabituelle. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon terme pour désigner cette texture, mais elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Il recula, et hésita. Il avait envie de l'emporter, mais n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité. La seule personne à qui l'armure pourrait correspondre était Elsa, mais ce n'était pas une guerrière. _Oh, et puis tant pis_ , songea-t-il. Il attrapa l'un des gantelets, et le tira vers lui. L'objet, comme sorti d'un champ invisible, sembla à nouveau se soumettre à l'attraction terrestre, et attira Loki au sol. Il grogna, le nez enfoncé dans la neige. Le morceau était lourd, mais pas figé par un sort. La personne qui porterait cela devrait avoir une grande force…

Loki rangea les différentes parties de l'armure dans l'un sacs vides qu'il avait gardés. Il reprit ensuite les rênes de son cheval, et continua sa route. De l'autre côté de la caverne, il y avait une sorte de champ de force magique. Il le traversa, déboucha une petite grotte, et se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec une paroi de pierre qui avait l'air particulièrement solide. Il posa une main dessus. Ses doigts traversèrent le « roc ». Une illusion. Particulièrement bien faite.

Le soleil entrait à flots dans la cavité qu'il avait atteinte. Il se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers la source de la lumière, et parvint enfin à l'extérieur.

— Enfin ! marmonna-t-il.

Il laissa Ster brouter quelques brins d'herbe, et regarda autour de lui. En apercevant des rochers ronds, couverts de mousse, il sourit. Il était chez les trolls. Et il devait justement leur parler.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa regarda dehors. Loki n'était pas encore rentré, et il était midi. _Bah, il rentrera ce soir_ , essaya-t-elle de se rassurer.

— Inquiète pour lui ? demanda Anna dans son dos avec tout un monde de sous-entendus dans la voix.

— Pas du tout, nia-t-elle. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas enfui, parce que sinon, il y aura des dégâts.

— Mmmhm, acquiesça l'autre, pas du tout convaincue.

La rousse reporta son regard vert sur la liste des invités.

— Tu comptes faire venir qui ? demanda-t-elle à son aînée.

Elsa se tourna vers elle, et commença à marcher en long et en large.

— Tu as mis les Asgardiens ?

— Oui.

— Corona ?

— Bien sûr.

— Agrabah ?

— Ils vont se geler, mais oui. Sérieusement, il fait quarante degrés chez eux ! Mais bon, à ce qu'il paraît, le prince Aladdin est mignon.

— Il est marié ! Et tu es fiancée.

— Peu importe !

— Bref. Dun Broch ?

— Yep.

— Weselton ?

— T'es sérieuse ?

Anna ouvrait de grands yeux.

— Leur roi m'a envoyé une lettre d'excuses, plaida Elsa. Et tu peux refuser de mettre le duc…

— Il a juste essayé de te tuer ! Et ne me dis pas que tu vas aussi inviter…

— Nan. Seulement ses trois frères aînés.

La princesse se renfrogna à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Hans, mais elle ajouta les noms à la liste déjà bien longue.

— Atlantica ?

— Déjà envoyé un message, peuvent pas venir à cause des eaux trop froides.

— Dommage. On a essayé de contacter Neverland ?

— Et tu veux y aller comment ? interrogea Anna, ironique.

— Chine ?

— Tu veux vraiment inviter Mulan ?

La jeune chinoise leur avait déjà rendu visite environ six mois auparavant… et dire que les négociations avaient été tendues était un euphémisme. C'était justement la fois où Elsa s'était réveillée et avait failli transpercer la visiteuse d'une lance de glace.

— Laisse tomber.

Elles se regardèrent, et pouffèrent.

— Je pense que ça suffit… souffla Elsa.

— T'en es sûre ? releva sa petite sœur. Ils ne sont que trois cent.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Pabbie accueillit Loki d'un grognement neutre.

— Je savais que vous viendriez, grogna-t-il pour lui-même, sans paraître enthousiaste à cette idée.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, le dieu défit le sac, et sortit l'un des morceaux de l'armure qu'il avait trouvée.

— Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Le troll prit l'épaulière, la leva comme si c'était une plume pour la mettre entre le soleil et lui, puis la ramena vers lui et passa une main au dessus, sans la toucher. Il soupira.

— C'est un fragment de l'armure d'Ingrid Frost, la fondatrice de ce pays. J'imagine que vous avez le reste dans le sac.

Loki hocha la tête.

— Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

Pabbie hésita. Il se décida finalement, parlant à voix basse :

— C'est un objet qui a beaucoup de pouvoir. Ingrid n'était pas humaine (il lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son interlocuteur), et cette armure ne vient pas d'ici. Elle a été façonnée par des… hum… nains. C'était à l'époque où Ingrid devait défendre ce royaume contre des menaces qui aujourd'hui n'existent plus. On les appelait des Chitauris.

— Ils n'existent vraiment plus ? Du tout ?

— Leur maître est toujours vivant, révéla le troll, mais les étoiles disent qu'eux n'habitent plus que sur Helheim, la terre des morts. Mais vous êtes au courant de tout ça.

Loki retint un sourire agacé. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Thor ne s'était pas dérangé pour lui raconter sur le chemin du retour comment ils avaient décimé l'armée de monstres, avec ses amis.

— Tout ça pour dire que c'est quelque chose qui a… une conscience. Un peu comme le marteau de votre frère.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil. Il avait toujours pensé que les sorts d'Odin liaient l'objet à son propriétaire, et que c'était à cause de ça que les autres ne pouvaient pas l'utiliser. Le troll sembla lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'il ajouta :

— C'est les mots du Père-de-tout qui indiquent à la conscience ce qu'elle doit faire.

— Et donc… cette armure est comme ça.

Pabbie hocha la tête.

— Sauf que personne ne la guide. C'est elle qui décide qui va la porter, ou non.

— Elle me paraissait lourde…

— Elle ne doit pas vous apprécier, répliqua Pabbie avec humour.

— Ha, ha, grinça Loki.

 _Si elle ne m'aime pas, elle devrait adorer Elsa. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle…_

— Et…

Il hésita. Il n'aimait pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mentir était devenu pour lui une seconde nature.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec Elsa…

— La reine ? interrogea le petit être, intéressé.

Sans demander la permission, il toucha le front de Loki, qui s'était baissé pour le regarder dans les yeux pendant la discussion. Le dieu sentit comme une présence dans son esprit, qui semblait explorer ses souvenirs. Puis, la présence se retira. Un fin brouillard se forma au dessus de Pabbie, qui y envoya la scène de la dispute avec Elsa. Il la regarda attentivement, jusqu'à la scène de l'explosion. Il ne remonta pas à l'arrivée de Jean Grey.

— Intéressant…

— Quoi ?

Pabbie leva un regard amusé vers Loki. Puis, il soupira, et expliqua :

— C'est un phénomène rare, même pour des Jötuns.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Le troll garda le silence pendant un instant, qui parut durer une éternité. Et il lâcha soudain :

— Vous êtes des âmes sœurs.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 ** _NdA : Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que ce ne serait pas juste une histoire stupide où ils se tombent dans les bras juste parce qu'un regard échangé au bon moment a fait jaillir l'étincelle. Et ça ne va pas changer, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mis âmes sœurs que ça va devenir plus simple pour eux… au contraire ! XD_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commenter, me laisser des remarques, ou juste à venir bavarder à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, ça me fera plaisir :)_**


	22. I : Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

— Naaan… siffla Loki.

— Siiii, ricana Pabbie en réponse.

— C'est une blague ?

— J'aimerais bien. C'est amusant de voir votre tête.

Le dieu grinça des dents.

— Pourquoi vous ne m'appréciez pas ?

Le troll croisa les bras devant lui, dans une imitation involontaire de son interlocuteur.

— Parce que vous êtes menteur, voleur, tueur et extramondien ?

— Pas faux. Mais le dernier qualificatif n'a pas de sens.

— Je n'apprécie pas trop les habitants des huit autres mondes. Sauf les nains…

— Dites tout de suite que je suis trop grand.

— Vous êtes trop grand.

Loki se tut, soufflé. Puis il se leva, et, veillant à se tenir droit, il reprit le sac.

— Merci pour l'analyse.

Il se détourna, reprit les rênes de Ster, remonta en selle, et s'éloigna sous le regard moqueur du troll.

§.§.§.§.§.§

La semaine passa rapidement pour Elsa. Entre les discussions avec les ambassadeurs, qui allaient bientôt partir, les réunions quotidiennes avec ses ministres et la préparation du mariage d'Anna, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Elle avait vu Loki le lendemain de son retour, seulement, puisqu'il était revenu tard dans la soirée, et qu'elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau pour lire le courrier. Il lui avait paru distant.

Elle ne voulait pas le remarquer, mais ils s'évitaient. Elle lui avait donné l'ordre de seconder Anna, et il se débrouillait pour disparaître à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait. S'ils se croisaient dans le couloir, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, juste un salut d'un signe de tête. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Elsa se trouvait toujours un corridor pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Elle en venait à ne pas vouloir s'approcher de lui pour ne pas sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Elle craignait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, et le frisson qui la parcourait dès qu'il lui adressait un mot (ce qui était rare). Elle refusait de croire qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui.

Alors qu'elle pensait à ça, pendant sa dernière réunion de la journée, elle se répétait continuellement : « et si c'est un autre Hans, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? ». Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait peur de finir comme Anna. Trahie.

Elle essaya de chasser ces pensées pour se concentrer sur ce que disait le Ministre de l'Économie. C'était déjà assez difficile, mais lorsque l'objet de ses préoccupations entra dans la pièce, elle abandonna. Il se glissa derrière elle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? murmura-t-elle.

— Votre sœur m'a renvoyé vers vous, répondit-il sur le même ton. Elle dit que vous avez des informations à propos de cette après-midi.

 _Traîtresse !_ songea Elsa. Anna l'abandonnait dans la fosse aux lions… pour qu'elle annonce au dit lion qu'ils allaient partir sur Asgard. La contrée dont on l'avait chassé. Ahem.

— Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un marmonnement contrit. Attendez, je termine ceci.

Elle reporta son regard sur le ministre, qui attendait désespérément qu'elle fasse attention à lui. En voyant qu'elle le faisait enfin, il passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants et reprit :

— Donc je vous disais, les rapports commerciaux entre Weselton et Arendelle étaient plutôt bénéfiques pour les deux pays. Ainsi…

Lorsque les ministres furent enfin sortis, Loki vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, et orienta sa chaise de manière à la regarder en face. Elle soupira intérieurement. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le thème du royaume céleste, mais elle sentait déjà que le résultat de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.

— Anna m'a envoyé vous voir, rappela-t-il, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

Quand il fallait y aller…

— Mmmhm. Nous partons pour cinq nuits, donc rassemblez vos affaires, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Ah.

Il ne semblait pas se sentir particulièrement concerné, mais il demanda tout de même :

— Et où allons-nous ?

— Asgard, marmotta-t-elle.

Il cilla. Elsa vit nettement l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, et il avait serré les dents. Ses épaules étaient relevées, tendues.

— Ah, répéta-t-il en luttant pour garder un ton calme.

— Je…

Elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Finalement, elle préféra ne pas expliquer les raisons de son choix – garder un œil sur Loki, au lieu de le laisser vagabonder cinq jours sans surveillance dans son pays à elle. Et elle avait peur qu'il devine qu'elle désirait envers et contre tout être près de lui. Quel cauchemar !

— Nous partirons à cinq heures. Soyez prêt, commanda-t-elle. Et pas de coups fourrés, de combats, ni de disparitions impromptues.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle supposa que c'était sa façon de signifier « je ne peux rien promettre », ce qui n'était pas particulièrement encourageant. _Ce voyage va être un fiasco_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva, et quitta la salle, avec la nette conscience du regard qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle s'obligea à ne pas avancer trop vite, mais une fois la porte fermée, détala presque vers sa chambre.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki hésitait à tout mettre en pièces. La mâchoire contractée jusqu'à en avoir mal, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, il essayait difficilement de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Son premier réflexe avait été de se lever et de tout détruire, mais il s'était contenu. Il savait qu'Elsa était capable de l'empêcher de nuire, et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'engager dans un combat avec elle. Elle lui avait fait un coup en traître, mais il comprenait son idée. Le garder près d'elle, le surveiller.

Il inspira profondément. La porte grinça. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Si il/elle ne voulait pas se faire massacrer, il valait mieux qu'il file. Et le plus vite possible.

Loki cala sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où Frigga lui apprenait à dominer ses émotions, et où il n'y arrivait pas. Il imagina les yeux bleus de sa mère adoptive braqués sur lui, à la fois sévères et tendres. « Tu dois y arriver, disait-elle. Sans contrôle, tu n'iras nulle part. » Il prit une seconde bouffée d'air, expira longuement, recommença. Ce manège dura un certain temps. Celui qui était entré ne faisait aucun bruit. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'allait pas faire exploser les fenêtres du château, Loki mit sur ses pieds à son tour. En se retournant, il découvrit Olaf, assis dos à la porte.

 _Contrôle…_

— Tiens, Olaf. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-il d'un air faussement détaché.

Le bonhomme de neige se redressa tranquillement.

— J'ai vu Elsa s'enfuir en courant, alors j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez disputés, expliqua-t-il.

Loki esquissa un sourire amer.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… mais pas totalement faux non plus.

Il allait sortir, quand Olaf le dépassa, et lui dit :

— Viens. Je vais te montrer un endroit.

Le dieu hésita momentanément, puis partit à la suite du petit être qui avançait insouciamment dans les couloirs. Olaf l'entraîna vers l'aile ouest du château. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les corridors s'assombrissaient, les volets étant fermés. Loki ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'il y avait dans cette zone. Il était passé brièvement par là lorsqu'il suivait la généalogie des dirigeants d'Arendelle, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Les commentaires d'Olaf le guidaient dans la pénombre :

— Là, c'était l'ancienne chambre du roi et de la reine… enfin, d'après ce qu'Elsa m'a dit… Et ici, je ne sais pas… Ça c'est un passage vers les cuisines…

Et ainsi de suite. La silhouette blanche que Loki distinguait dans l'obscurité s'arrêta enfin près d'une porte précise, que le bonhomme de neige semblait connaître. Il la tira vers l'extérieur sans hésitation. Le dieu s'arrêta sur le seuil, ébahi.

Un mince rayon de lumière filtrait par les rideaux tirés, et se réfractait en milliers d'éclats sur les murs couverts de givre. Le plafond était invisible il disparaissait sous une masse de moutons blancs et duveteux. Le plancher était recouvert par une fine couche de neige aux allures de mousse étincelante, sur laquelle poussaient des fleurs de glace par milliers. Ici et là, des buissons touffus étiraient leurs branches couvertes de feuilles irisées. Un petit ruisseau – étrangement, l'eau coulait sans problème – serpentait à deux mètres de Loki, et se glissait dans une forêt d'arbres translucides dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Il était enjambé par un ponton qui se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, puisqu'il était couvert de fleurs aux allures de flocons. Tout scintillait de mille feux. On avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pour permettre à la nature de rester ainsi, cristalline et glacée.

La pièce devait avoir au moins cinq mètres de hauteur, à en juger par l'altitude des nuages, pour une largeur de six mètres et une longueur inconnue. Olaf se promenait joyeusement dans ce paysage irréel, et en profitait pour respirer l'odeur des fleurs presque à chaque pas. En voyant que Loki n'était pas encore entré, il lui lança :

— Entre, et ferme la porte derrière toi, sinon ça risque de fondre.

Le dieu s'exécuta dans un état second. Il était subjugué par la beauté du lieu.

— Qui… commença-t-il.

— C'est Elsa qui a tout créé. Elle aime beaucoup ce jardin. Elle dit que ça lui rappelle la montagne.

Loki se baissa, et se pencha pour observer l'un des nombreux bourgeons qui tapissaient le sol. Il présentait une vague forme de flocon de neige à six pointes.

 _Évidemment que ça lui rappelle la montagne. C'est son symbole préféré._

Il cueillit délicatement le bourgeon. Celui-ci se détacha de ses racines avec un doux tintement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait fondu. Mais là où étaient tombées les gouttes d'eau, de nouvelles fleurs avaient repoussé en un instant.

— Fascinant… marmonna-t-il.

Il se redressa, et se glissa à pas de loup dans la pinède. Les branches étaient basses et les arbres très rapprochés, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa progression. Son souffle se condensait et formait des petits nuages gris qui remontaient vers le plafond. Il parcourut une dizaine de mètres, avant de rencontrer à nouveau le ruisseau, et juste derrière, le mur. Il fit demi-tour. Revenu dans la clairière, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il revienne plus souvent. Ce lieu était tellement apaisant…

Ses pensées dérivèrent du calme qu'il éprouvait pour passer à la cause de sa fureur. Le voyage à Asgard ! Il fallait qu'il se prépare, s'il voulait s'y présenter dignement. Le prince exilé revenait pour une brève visite… même si c'était pour aller congratuler un nouveau dirigeant. Il grinça des dents.

Olaf était déjà parti. Sans doute vaquait-il déjà à ses occupations favorites, comme pourchasser son nuage. Loki chassa d'un geste les papillons de glace qui voletaient autour de lui, sans songer à se demander comment des morceaux de glace pouvaient voler, et sortit, en refermant tout de suite le battant derrière lui. Tout compte fait, Elsa n'était pas aussi agaçante. Elle avait des talents pour le moins intéressants, comme créer la vie. Juste comme ça…

Loki secoua la tête, l'air blasé. Même un Asgardien n'était pas capable de ça, et encore moins un Jötun. Tout en réfléchissant aux origines des pouvoirs de sa « gardienne », il réintégra sa chambre. Il découvrit, juste devant sa porte, une petite valise qu'un serviteur avait dû déposer là. Il ouvrit en grand son armoire, et y plaça quelques vêtements d'Arendelle. Ça devait suffire pour une semaine…

Il avait laissé sa porte ouverte, aussi, quand Elsa sortit, elle le vit, allongé sur son lit.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

Il fit un signe de dénégation.

— Non, non… Allons-y.


	23. I : Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

En arrivant dans la cour, Elsa vit que tout le monde était préparé. Il y avait Laia, ainsi qu'une autre servante, qui attendaient discrètement dans un coin. Les ambassadeurs terriens, ayant également été conviés, discutaient tranquillement au centre, à côté de la fontaine. La raison de leur invitation demeurait obscure pour la jeune reine, néanmoins, elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Non loin d'eux, Anna, Raiponce et Kristoff parlaient à grands renforts de gestes, et se coupaient sans arrêt la parole. La princesse de Corona était habillée comme à son habitude, d'une robe violette dont le corset était orné de motifs brodés en fils d'or. Anna avait revêtu des vêtements de voyage, soit une tenue simple composée d'un bustier noir et d'une jupe bleue. Elsa, elle, s'était habillée de façon à être à la fois élégante et pratique. Elle avait donc créé le jour même une robe bleue, similaire à celle qu'elle portait en montagne. La seule différence était que la nouvelle n'avait pas de cape.

Elle rejeta sa tresse en arrière, et marcha vers sa cousine, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

— Sois sans crainte, il n'arrivera rien, promit Raiponce.

— Je te fais confiance. De toute façon, si il y a une galère, c'est toi qui est responsable. Donc, c'est toi que je congèlerai le cas échéant.

Elles rirent. Les quelques jours qu'elles avaient passé à préparer le mariage d'Anna les avaient vite rapprochées.

— Elsa ! râla Anna. Arrête de terroriser tout le monde !

— Qui, moi ?

La concernée leur offrit un sourire angélique. En réponse, elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Loki s'approcha.

— Vous êtes prêts ?

Raiponce recula jusqu'aux colonnades. Elsa regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé.

— Heimdall… marmonna le dieu de la malice.

Rien ne se passa. Pas d'éclair, pas de rayon lumineux, rien qu'un ciel bleu et clair.

— Ah, génial ! grommela Loki.

Il fit deux pas pour se poster en face du groupe.

— Pendant votre voyage, veuillez garder les mains le long du corps. Restez droit, ne criez pas, ne paniquez pas. L'utilisation de téléphones portables est interdite au moment du décollage et de l'atterrissage. Gardez vos effets personnels à portée de main la compagnie Air Bifröst ne se porte responsable d'aucune perte, ni d'aucun vol. Air Bifröst vous souhaite un agréable vol.

Il réintégra sa place en jurant tout bas, ce qui fit sourire Elsa. Elle leva les yeux. Un éblouissant faisceau de lumière jaillit au dessus d'elle. Elle resserra la main sur son sac en se sentant aspirée vers le haut.

Voyager par pont arc-en-ciel était fantastique. Anna ne se privait pas de pousser des cris de joie, tandis que Kristoff semblait plutôt sur le point de vomir. Les Avengers avaient l'air de vouloir réinventer le sens du mot « flegme », tandis que Loki avait les yeux levés vers le ciel et un visage qui semblait dire « je fais ça tous les jours, alors pitié, arrêtez d'en faire tout un plat ». Elsa, elle, était calme. Par pure précaution, elle suivait les instructions de son tuteur et gardait les bras près de son corps. Elle s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil dehors, et fut fascinée par les couleurs qui défilaient à toute vitesse autour d'elle. Le trajet lui sembla trop court tout d'un coup, lorsqu'elle atterrit en douceur dans un bâtiment de forme ronde. Elle posa ses affaires un bref moment, tandis que le gardien les observait d'un regard doré et attentif.

 _Ils ont tous des yeux bizarres, ici ?_ se demanda Elsa pendant un bref moment. Elle haussa les épaules, et se concentra sur le reste. Le sol, sous ses pieds, avait une drôle de teinte. Elle mit un moment à comprendre que toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'y trouvaient. Le pont, qui menait vers la ville, portait vraiment bien son nom.

— Par ici, indiqua Heimdall en tendant la main vers l'unique sortie.

 _Ça, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit !_ persifla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle reprit ses bagages en main et tourna le dos à l'homme en armure pour avancer. Elle ne surprit donc pas le regard méfiant que le gardien lançait à Loki.

Le chemin jusqu'à la base du pont était long, aussi Elsa eut-elle le temps d'observer à loisir son environnement. Elle marcha même à reculons pendant un moment, détaillant la cascade gigantesque qui se jetait dans le vide. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers la multitude d'étoiles, et, la tête renversée en arrière, atteignit la ville presque sans s'en rendre compte. Presque.

De loin, la cité lui avait paru grande. Maintenant qu'elle était au pied du premier bâtiment, elle lui paraissait démesurée. Et c'était sans regarder le palais au loin. Tout était construit avec des formes courbes et lisses qui déclinaient des tons dorés à l'infini. Les constructions donnaient l'impression d'émerger de la terre, tellement la transition était fluide. Par-ci et par-là, quelques tourelles plus pointues projetaient leur ombre sur le sol dallé. Qui, évidemment, scintillait sous les rayons obliques du soleil encore haut, jusqu'à en donner mal aux yeux.

À force de lever la tête, Elsa avait mal au cou. Pour éviter d'avoir en plus le vertige, elle reporta son regard sur le comité d'accueil qui les attendait à quelques pas. Sif se tenait en tête du groupe. Thor, ainsi que trois individus en armure, l'encadraient. Derrière eux, des gardes, lances en main, formaient un semblant de haie d'honneur. La jeune reine fut tentée de croire à la mascarade, mais les regards vigilants qu'ils portaient sur son « tuteur » trahissaient leur but : surveiller. Et au moindre faux mouvement, le massacrer.

— Reine Elsa, salua Sif, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis que tous étaient arrivés.

Elsa inclina la tête.

— Majesté. C'est un plaisir et un honneur de voir enfin le royaume mythique dont j'entends parler depuis quelques temps.

 _Mythique, et construit pour des géants, visiblement_ , ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Un bruit sourd derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête. Elle avisa le rayon qui s'élançait vers l'espace pour aller chercher de nouveaux invités.

— Je vous laisse Thor pour vous guider jusqu'à vos chambres respectives, annonça la future souveraine.

Thor fit une mimique suppliante. Sif se frotta discrètement l'oreille. Il soupira, mais acquiesça. L'échange resta imperceptible pour les autres.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, Elsa sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Parce que la majorité des invités sont des couples, et pour que tu puisses garder un œil sur Loki, nous avons mis à ta disposition une chambre pour deux, murmura la voix de la brune à son oreille. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop.

— Non, non. Tu me demandes juste de dormir non loin d'un homme que je connais à peine, et qui peut potentiellement me poignarder dans mon sommeil, répliqua la blonde. Tout va bien.

En voyant l'air hésitant de son interlocutrice, Elsa fut prise de pitié, et marmonna une vague réponse tranquillisante. Puis, elle s'élança sur les traces de son groupe, qui avait pris de l'avance.

Au palais, les Avengers furent casés plutôt rapidement. Étrangement, ils avaient tous eu une chambre par personne. Elsa préféra ne pas relever, et ne pas créer de protestations dès le début des festivités. Ils allaient passer cinq jours ici, autant que ce soit le plus agréable possible.

Anna marchait devant, les mains libres, émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Thor s'était gentiment proposé de porter les sacs des deux sœurs, et, si l'aînée avait préféré garder le sien par habitude, la cadette ne s'était pas dérangée… au grand dam de Kristoff, qui était maintenant un peu grognon. Toutefois, lui non plus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer l'architecture asgardienne.

Le dieu des éclairs guida la petite troupe jusqu'à l'une des suites, où qu'il indiqua comme étant celle d'Anna et Kristoff. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Elsa lança un regard d'avertissement à sa sœur.

— Ne sois pas reloue, murmura l'autre. On ne fera pas de bêtises. Et puis, Olaf n'est pas là, donc…

Le bonhomme de neige avait préféré garder les deux pieds sur Midgard. Le voyage par pont arc-en-ciel ne semblait pas bon pour sa constitution… volatile. Et il n'avait aucune envie de faire du tourisme. C'était l'été à Arendelle, et il voulait profiter des fleurs vivantes et des pique-niques avec Raiponce avant que Pascal et Eugène n'arrivent. À court d'arguments, Elsa avait fini par le laisser rester, même si elle était certaine qu'il allait y avoir des incidents.

Tout en pensant à Olaf, elle avait suivi son guide à travers les couloirs vides. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, et leurs pas résonnaient à l'infini. Elle ne voyait pas Loki blêmir peu à peu, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs d'une aile qu'il semblait connaître.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la bonne porte, elle remarqua enfin la soudaine pâleur de son tuteur. Mais, ce qui la fit frissonner fut l'éclat de haine pure qu'elle voyait pour la première fois dans ses yeux lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Thor.

— C'est une mauvaise blague, j'espère ?

Il avait une voix basse, coupante, et semblait se retenir d'étrangler son frère adoptif dans la seconde. L'autre haussa les épaules en feignant le détachement.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, ma copine m'attend.

Il leur tourna le dos. Loki siffla ironiquement, et poussa le battant d'un coup de pied agacé. Elsa l'observa, interloquée, alors qu'il entrait rageusement dans la suite, pourtant luxueuse. Il avait l'air de parfaitement connaître les lieux. Il avait grandi ici, après tout. Pourtant… Il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était évident.

Il se jeta en travers du lit sans se soucier de l'avis de sa reine actuelle. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, occupée à détailler les lieux. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre à coucher, dans une petite pièce ronde au centre de laquelle une fontaine coulait allègrement. Un balcon donnait une vue imprenable sur la cité. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises tendues de fourrure qui étaient disposées ça et là.

— Loki ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Quoi ? répondit-il d'un ton irrité.

— Est-ce que… quelque chose ne va pas ? osa-t-elle.

Il soupira bruyamment. Se redressa. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, nota-t-elle. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air légèrement plus humain comme ça.

— J'imagine que ça ne fait aucune différence si je le dis maintenant ou après… C'était la chambre de ma mère.

Au début, Elsa ne comprit pas la nuance de la phrase. Puis, elle saisit le plein sens de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle grimaça, et marmonna un « je suis désolée » à peine audible. Il l'entendit malgré tout.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute. Elle est morte quand…

Il fit un effort pour faire passer le reste de la phrase.

— Quand j'étais en prison, termina-t-il.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, et, même s'il la cachait, Elsa pouvait deviner la peine qu'il ressentait. Tout d'un coup, il ouvrit les vannes, sans raison apparente.

— J'aurais pu… J'aurais _voulu_ la protéger. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Et à cause de ça, elle est morte.

Un éclat de lumière brilla dans ses paumes. Au lieu de détruire la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, il sembla se concentrer. Une illusion de femme se forma entre eux. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, avec des cheveux ondulés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Elle portait des vêtements asgardiens, un plastron doré assorti à une robe bleu sombre. Et elle était belle. Une douceur infinie se dégageait de ses traits. Un petit sourire flottait aux coins de ses lèvres. Un léger parfum floral s'était répandu dans l'air. Loki dissipa l'image d'un geste las de la main. Elle se désagrégea dans une brume verte.

— Personne n'a su la protéger. Alors qu'elle protégeait ce qui importe le plus à Thor aujourd'hui.

Il émit un grognement à la fois déçu et agacé, et se rallongea. Elsa n'insista pas.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Derrière la porte, Thor écoutait discrètement. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son frère s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre à part Frigga. Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsque Loki mentionna le fait que Frigga protégeait Jane avant sa mort. C'était toujours aussi douloureux de penser à elle, quoi que Loki en dise. Il recula en comprenant que la discussion était finie. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller voir Jane. Et lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait quitté Asgard.


	24. I : Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

Le lendemain matin, Loki se réveilla d'humeur maussade. Passer sa soirée dans la chambre de sa mère adoptive – morte – n'était pas particulièrement bon pour le moral.

La veille, Sif était passée en coup de vent pour dire que tous les autres personnages royaux avaient pour guide un Einherjar (un des gardes du palais), mais que puisqu'il était là, ça lui permettait d'économiser son personnel. « Et de l'argent. Et un surveillant pour les zones où on ne veut pas me voir » avait-il ajouté pour lui-même. Il avait donc emmené Elsa faire un tour du château. Dans les couloirs, ils avaient croisé Jane Foster. Les présentations faites, ils étaient repartis. La jeune arendellienne semblait plus s'intéresser à l'architecture qu'à la vie de couple de Thor… ce qui n'était pas étonnant outre mesure. Ensuite, ils étaient allés au banquet de bienvenue. La majorité des invités était arrivée juste après leur propre atterrissage à Asgard. Sif avait prononcé un long et ennuyeux discours à leur intention, tandis que Loki préférait observer les heures de relèves des gardes sur un parchemin qu'il avait discrètement subtilisé à un officier.

Il se glissa dans l'autre pièce pour jeter un coup d'œil à Elsa. Elle dormait encore. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus naturelle comme ça, quand elle ne se composait pas une attitude de façade et ne fronçait pas constamment les sourcils. Plus jolie, aussi. Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Une autre petite voix en lui commença à chantonner « âme sœur ». Il grimaça. Les dieux n'étaient pas schizophrènes, normalement. Il devait être un cas à part… enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il sortit de la chambre pour éviter de totalement perdre les pédales, et sortit au-dehors.

Les couloirs étaient encore vides. Cela lui parut tout d'abord étrange, puis, lorsqu'il passa devant une horloge, il comprit. Il était cinq heures et demie. Il soupira bruyamment. Un soldat passa non loin sans le voir. Il semblait fatigué sa lance piquait légèrement vers le sol. Sans un bruit, Loki se glissa derrière lui. Sauf erreur de sa part, l'homme devait faire sa ronde avant de rejoindre le poste de surveillance de l'armurerie. La zone qui intéressait Loki.

Le bruit de pas supplémentaires réveilla le garde somnolent. Il pivota sur lui-même, à l'affût de toute chose suspecte. Il ne vit rien. Le dieu de la malice avait créé un bouclier d'invisibilité au dernier moment. L'illusion reproduisait le moindre détail du mur doré derrière lui. Prudent, il prit le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, de vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière, avant de suivre le soldat à nouveau.

Loki atteignit l'armurerie quelques minutes plus tard. Il se faufila à la suite de l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte, et se cacha derrière une colonne torsadée. Il laissa son écran d'invisibilité en place pour se promener dans la salle à loisir. Quelques armes attirèrent son regard, il fut même tenté de prendre le Tesseract pendant un bref moment, mais se retint. Juste à côté avait été rangée son armure dorée. Elle était posée sur un mannequin blanc. Il toucha le plastron du bout du doigt. Aussitôt, la totalité de sa cuirasse apparut sur son corps. Il laissa échapper un sourire. Sif, par ses pouvoirs de régente, lui avait retiré son armure, qui, jusque-là, était reliée à lui par des liens magiques. Mais il avait suffi d'un contact pour la récupérer. La future reine n'avait pas pensé à imposer de sceau. Tant pis.

Prévenant, il créa une fausse armure sur le mannequin, histoire de se faire démasquer le plus tard possible – de préférence quand il serait à Arendelle. Il fit ensuite apparaître à nouveau ses vêtements habituels, et patienta que le garde ait la gentillesse de lui ouvrir inconsciemment la porte.

 _C'était facile_ , songea-t-il en rentrant dans la suite de Frigga. Il se figea soudain, pris dans le faisceau de deux yeux bleu glacé qui le fixaient froidement.

— Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? lança Elsa, inquisitrice.

— Parti renouer avec mon enfance, répondit-il avec aplomb.

— Avec votre enfance… ou bien les salles de magie et de combat ?

Elle darda sur lui un regard méfiant. Il se souvint de l'accord qu'il avait conclu avec elle… et soupira.

— Si je vous dis que vous m'en remercierez un jour, ça vous suffit ?

— J'imagine que je n'obtiendrai rien d'autre, donc pour le moment, oui.

Il se laissa aller à l'observer. Elle était encore en chemise de nuit, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore rougis. Une marque fine et rouge sur sa joue indiquait qu'elle avait dormi appuyée contre quelque chose.

— J'aurai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, un jour, conclut-il. Mais pour le moment, je vous conseille de passer par la salle de bains. Vos cheveux ont vraiment besoin d'une retouche.

Elle rougit, et tourna les talons, vexée. Il pouffa.

— Ce n'était pas drôle ! protesta-t-elle depuis la pièce d'à-côté. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand vous parlez autant ?

— Euh…

Il ne sut que répondre, et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était son âme sœur, il s'était ouvert, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Mais tout de même, il fallait admettre qu'il commençait à la laisser voir trop loin. Et, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, finalement. Il se secoua. Il fallait qu'il se tienne sage. Le couronnement avait lieu ce soir, et le but était de ne pas attirer l'attention des Asgardiens tels que Thor ou Fandral. À la limite, il parlerait après le banquet.

Elsa sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, enveloppée dans un peignoir blanc immaculé, étrangement scintillant. Loki observa la matière avec curiosité, tandis que la jeune reine passait devant lui en faisant mine de ne pas le voir. Il se sentit sourire en la voyant bouder, et se mordit les joues pour ne pas laisser son hilarité remonter à la surface. Au lieu de ça, il proposa, l'air de rien :

— Une balade en ville, ça vous tente ?

Elle prit le temps d'aller se changer, avant de réapparaître, vêtue d'habits beaucoup plus normaux. Ils ressemblaient étrangement aux vêtements des terriennes, en fait. Un débardeur blanc, assorti à une jupe plissée bleu indigo qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, et des ballerines azur. Elle semblait beaucoup plus banale, comme ça. En voyant son air surpris, elle sourit.

— Vous parliez d'une visite guidée ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se reprit soudainement.

— Non. Je parlais d'une balade. Je ne suis pas guide touristique, navré.

Elle fronça le nez, presque déçue.

— Dommage… tant pis pour le guide, alors. On fera sans.

Elle parut soudain se rendre compte qu'elle parlait au plus grand criminel de ce monde, puisqu'elle ajouta :

— Et pas de coups en douce comme ce matin.

Il émit un faux grognement réprobateur, mais il souriait. Faire des coups en douce restait sa préoccupation primordiale malgré tout ce qui se passait, mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Et puis, après tout, une journée de paix ne faisait jamais de mal.

Il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle hésita, puis sortit après lui avoir adressé un regard légèrement méfiant. En le voyant, il s'assombrit légèrement. Maintenant qu'il avait avoué que l'extérieur presque parfait cachait un assassin, elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. C'était dommage, et surtout agaçant pour son plan, s'il tenait toujours. Il aurait dû se retenir, mais c'était trop tard pour regretter.

Il s'engagea sa suite, feignant une insouciance qu'il était loin d'éprouver. La question de la confiance d'Elsa commençait à le tarauder, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Elle était mortelle. Inconsciente. Manipulable. Et utile, au vu de ses pouvoirs. Alors pourquoi se souciait-il du fait qu'elle le croie ou pas ?

Elle s'arrêta soudain, l'obligeant à se sortir de ses réflexions pour freiner à la dernière seconde et ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle se tenait devant une porte, que Loki reconnut seulement après-coup comme étant celle qui menait à la chambre d'Anna. Pour une nouvelle arrivante au palais, elle se débrouillait drôlement bien en orientation… Elle toqua. Il y eut un bruit de pas, et Kristoff apparut dans l'embrasure.

— Oui ?

— C'était pour savoir si vous vouliez sortir en ville avec nous, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Le regard du blond la parcourut de haut en bas, et il ouvrit des yeux interloqués. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Anna apparut derrière lui, se faufila sous son bras, et sauta au cou de sa sœur.

— Ellie ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir.

Elle recula d'un pas, détailla la reine d'un œil critique, avant de commenter :

— Ça te va bien. Mais tu oublies encore quelque chose !

Elsa eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis son visage s'éclaira.

— Anna ! râla-t-elle.

— SI ! Tu ne vas pas changer qui tu es.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel.

— Apporte-moi au moins un verre d'eau, exigea-t-elle.

La rousse disparut pendant un bref moment, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la commande.

— C'est le mien, mais vas-y.

Elsa se tourna vers Loki, qui se tenait en retrait, appuyé contre un mur, une jambe repliée.

— Vous qui vouliez voir le fonctionnement de ma magie, vous allez pouvoir le faire.

Il inclina la tête, attentif. Elle versa quelques gouttes d'eau dans le creux de sa main. À la seconde où elles touchèrent sa peau, elles se transformèrent en morceaux de glace, qui se fondirent les uns dans les autres pour n'en former qu'un seul. La blonde donna le verre à sa sœur, et fit le geste de tirer un fil au dessus du glaçon. La surface irisée miroita, s'étira, prenant peu à peu une forme de diadème. Le centre s'évasa pour former un losange, tandis qu'au sommet se dessinaient les branches d'un flocon de neige. Satisfaite, la reine glissa la tiare dans ses cheveux, juste derrière sa frange, et leva la tête. En voyant l'air ahuri de Loki, elle rougit légèrement. Lui de son côté reprit une expression plus contenue.

Anna leur expliqua qu'un Einherjar (elle eut du mal à prononcer le mot) leur avait été attribué et qu'il devait passer les chercher dans quelques minutes. Loki et Elsa s'en allèrent donc ensemble vers la ville.

§.§.§.§.§.§

En chemin, Elsa songeait à l'étrangeté de la situation. _Je me balade dans un royaume qu'on qualifiait d'imaginaire il y a quelques mois encore, en compagnie d'un dangereux criminel qui pourrait théoriquement essayer de dominer le monde à tout moment._ C'était intéressant comme concept. Bon, on avait fait mieux du côté des promenades romantiques, c'était certain. Elle se rendait compte que, depuis qu'elle se méfiait de lui, elle était moins sur la défensive qu'avant. Totalement paradoxal. Comme si l'instinct l'avait poussée jusque là à se tenir éloignée de lui. Maintenant qu'il s'était « dévoilé », elle pouvait s'approcher avec un peu plus de sûreté.

Et puis, lui aussi avait changé. Il ne s'en était peut-être pas aperçu, mais elle le voyait. Il était différent. Plus ouvert. Plus calme, aussi. Presque en paix avec lui-même. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé pendant son coma, mais quelque chose était arrivé. À moins que ce ne soit quand il était parti trois jours en montagne.

Ainsi, Elsa ne s'occupa pas tellement de la ville, pourtant magnifique, centrée sur ses réflexions. S'il le vit, Loki ne fit pas de commentaire. Il la guida jusqu'à la terrasse d'un « café » – mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas – et lui commanda une boisson locale au goût piquant mais rafraîchissant. Elle but presque sans faire attention au reste du monde. Elle était coupée de son entourage, plongée dans ses pensées. Totalement ailleurs, à la recherche de ce qu'elle avait manqué comme passage.

Au retour seulement, elle comprit la chose qui la taraudait. Malgré sa promesse, Loki lui cachait quelque chose.


	25. I : Chapitre 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

Elsa fit un court crochet par la chambre pour changer de vêtements. Se présenter à un couronnement en tenue de ville n'était pas particulièrement recommandé. Elle ferma la porte de « sa » zone derrière elle, plantant Loki dans l'antichambre. Au travers de la porte, elle lui posa une série de questions très précises sur le genre de robes que portaient les femmes aux cérémonies asgardiennes.

— Euh… répondit-il, surpris. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais maintenant que vous le dites… Elles sont soit en armure, pour les guerrières comme Sif, soit en robe longue et plutôt lisse. Avec cape de préférence.

Elsa grogna. Elle avait tout prévu, sauf ça. Les robes larges ou en cloche étaient courantes à Arendelle… mais le reste ne passait pas vraiment pour les soirées mondaines. Elle fouina un moment dans sa valise pour trouver les quelques robes informes que Laia avait empaquetées à sa demande. Elle en sortit une, et l'enfila, avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Un véritable sac de pommes de terre. Cauchemardesque. Mais c'était prévu pour. Elle toucha légèrement le tissu, qui se mit à scintiller. Un moment plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe longue qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle prit l'un des pans de sa manche évasée, et passa doucement ses doigts dessus. Le tissu était couvert d'une sorte de fourrure douce comme la neige. Pas de brillants, de morceaux de glace incrustés, rien que la simplicité de la robe. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle adorait ses créations.

Elle sortit de son quartier, et tomba sur un Loki habillé cérémonieusement. Il semblait faire un effort pour rentrer dans la mode locale… qui lui allait très bien, d'ailleurs. Elle rougit légèrement à cette pensée.

— Ce sont mes vêtements qui vous font cet effet-là, ou bien mon magnifique visage ? lui demanda-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Elle rougit de plus belle. C'était déstabilisant de le voir aussi rieur… ou faussement rieur en tout cas. Ça tranchait avec l'image du destructeur cruel qu'il lui avait donnée à voir le jour où il s'était énervé.

Elle haussa les épaules pour retrouver un semblant de dignité, et il ricana. Agacée, elle toucha négligemment son épaule pour faire apparaître une cape, qui se forma instantanément. Il se tut, pour prendre un air blasé qui dissimulait mal son admiration.

— Bon, les gamins, râla Anna, qui était arrivée entre temps, maintenant que vous avez fini de vous comparer l'un à l'autre, on peut y aller ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la souveraine des Neuf Mondes se fait couronner…

La rouquine, postée devant la porte, croisait et décroisait les bras, impatiente. Kristoff patientait tranquillement derrière elle. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement dérangé par le fait de ne pas être à l'heure. Elsa soupira, et s'avança.

— On arrive, Anna, on arrive…

Loki les guida tous à travers les immenses couloirs du palais jusqu'à une salle gigantesque, dorée jusqu'à l'excès. La majorité des personnes se tenaient debout près des murs, tandis que les soldats formaient une haie d'honneur qui menait jusqu'au trône. Ce dernier avait été placé sur une grande estrade.

Elsa remarqua tout de suite qu'ils étaient en retard. Les invités étaient tous déjà placés, aussi, à défaut de savoir exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils se glissèrent tous les quatre au fond. La reine avisa Thor, debout devant le siège royal, marteau à la main, sceptre dans l'autre, et fronça les sourcils. C'était Sif qui devait se faire couronner, pas lui…

Au moment où elle se penchait pour poser la question à Loki, un grand fracas retentit au-dehors, et un premier homme entra. Il portait un ensemble noir, mi-armure mi-vêtements, qui semblait aller comme un gant à son caractère taciturne. Des étuis et manches de dagues dépassaient de ses épaulières. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête. Il alla se placer à gauche, sur la dernière marche, de l'escalier sans dire un mot, sans sourire à qui que ce soit. La foule applaudit toutefois bruyamment sans doute était-il une figure reconnue, supposa Elsa.

Le second à entrer fut un grand blond, aux yeux bleus et rieurs. Beaucoup plus décontracté que le précédent, il prit le temps de se pavaner, à la grande joie des femmes de la ville, qui poussaient des cris et des sifflements. Les maris, en revanche, n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement joyeux de voir leurs épouses ainsi. Son nom fut répété plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne se place vers la moitié supérieure de l'escalier. La jeune blonde nota son prénom (« Fandral ») dans un coin de sa tête pour ne pas faire d'erreur diplomatique ensuite.

Le troisième était aussi large que ses compagnons étaient fins et musclés. On pouvait tout de même deviner des muscles sous son armure. Il avait une abondante barbe rousse, et des cheveux longs de même couleur. Il leva les mains lorsque la foule l'acclama, et éclata d'un grand rire ravi, qui se ternit légèrement à un moment. Personne, sauf Loki, ne comprit. « Volstagg », marmotta Elsa pour elle-même.

Ensuite, à la surprise des arendelliens, ce furent les Vengeurs qui avancèrent à travers la haie d'honneur, pour se placer du côté droit de l'escalier, un par un. Et enfin, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Sif s'avança. Elle était habillée d'une armure complète, sans ornements spécifiques, d'un gris argenté et lustré. Une épée pendait dans son dos. Malgré son apparente sérénité, Elsa put voir qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Elle gardait toutefois le port droit et altier, comme pour soutenir la couronne sur sa tête.

Elsa ne retint pas grand-chose de la cérémonie, à part qu'elle était très différente des couronnements de son propre royaume. Ici, le nouveau souverain (ou la nouvelle souveraine) devait répondre aux questions que lui posait Thor, et faire des promesses aux neuf mondes. Un moyen comme un autre de dire : « si je me plante, vous pouvez tout me mettre sur le dos ». Sympathique.

Après les rituels de la passation de pouvoir, des serviteurs apportèrent de grandes tables garnies de nourriture.

— C'est un buffet libre-service, expliqua Loki au passage. Mais il y a la traditionnelle remise des cadeaux, avant.

— Une remise de cadeaux ? paniqua Elsa. Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenue !

— Vous non plus, pour notre départ à Asgard, riposta-t-il, mesquin.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elle comprit parfaitement le message. Si elle se débrouillait, c'était tant mieux pour elle, sinon, il serait parmi les premiers à applaudir sa chute. _Génial !_ songea-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle savait de Sif. C'était une reine, guerrière, talentueuse au combat… sans pouvoirs magiques connus…

Elsa grommela. Elle observa les convives, qui s'amassaient en dessous de l'estrade pour déposer leurs présents, chacun leur tour. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'y avait personne qui ressemblait à Loki… du moins au Loki bleu qu'elle avait déjà pu voir. Intéressant. Ils ne devaient pas vraiment apprécier Asgard…

En voyant l'un des seigneurs d'un quelconque royaume inconnu déposer une armure dorée et brillante au bas des escaliers, elle eut une idée.

— Loki, souffla-t-elle, vous pourriez conduire la reine dehors quand elle aura fini avec la majorité des cadeaux ?

Sif était justement en train de remercier l'homme – ou plutôt le nain, en fait. Le dieu de la malice hocha la tête, en se disant que si elle acceptait de le suivre, ce serait un miracle. Et de l'autre côté, il se demandait ce que la blonde avait en tête.

Cette dernière sortit au pas de course de la salle, et ne s'arrêta que dans l'antichambre vide. Elle prit le temps de souffler, de se concentrer, avant de visualiser ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'était plus complexe que ce qu'elle créait d'habitude, dans la mesure où elle devait tout faire elle-même, et pas seulement modifier ce qu'elle touchait. Des voûtes de neige jaillirent de ses mains, et commencèrent à se condenser devant elle. Elle modela doucement sa création, attentive au moindre détail. Ayant fini, elle croisa les bras devant elle, et croisa les doigts. Au début, rien ne se passa.

Puis, le miracle se produisit.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki se posta au bout de la file d'attente, veillant à laisser passer tout le monde devant lui. Anna le suivait de près, méfiante. Agacé par son regard vigilant sans cesse posé sur lui, il finit par grommeler :

— Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas faire exploser la pièce…

— Mouais… je n'ai pas confiance.

Et elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il grogna. La soirée allait être très longue. La queue diminuait peu à peu, heureusement. Il put enfin parvenir au niveau de Sif, après plus d'une heure et demie d'attente. Et encore, ça allait vite. Il délivra son message sans attendre :

— La reine Elsa m'a demandé de vous mener dehors pour qu'elle puisse vous remettre son cadeau.

— Bien sûr, grinça la brune. Et elle veut ma mort, elle aussi ?

Anna intervint :

— Non, il dit la vérité (« pour une fois », sous-entendait sa voix). Elle ne voulait pas agir devant tout ce monde.

Sif leva les yeux au ciel, marmonna que ces Midgardiens allaient causer sa perte un jour, et se résigna à suivre Loki. Il ricana silencieusement en la voyant appeler des gardes au cas où. Mais son rire s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il passa la porte. Devant lui, Elsa, toujours dans sa (magnifique) robe verte, tenait la bride de deux chevaux… glacés. La nouvelle souveraine des Neuf Mondes se figea, stupéfaite. Anna ralentit, et prit un air blasé, tandis que Kristoff avait la tête de celui qui contemple un miracle.

Loki – tout comme Sif – mit un moment à digérer l'information.

Les chevaux étaient en glace opaque et blanchâtre.

Leurs naseaux laissaient échapper une brume grise.

Leurs crinières s'agitaient légèrement.

Ils piaffaient.

Ils étaient _vivants_.

Il haussa un sourcil, incapable de rester impassible devant une telle création. Bien sûr, il avait vu Olaf, il avait parlé avec lui, mais… Des chevaux. Glacés. Et vivants. Ça dépassait l'entendement de tout magicien digne de ce nom. Personne ne pouvait créer la vie. À la limite, on pouvait imposer un semblant de vie à un objet, et encore. Mais la donner…

Il secoua la tête, tandis que Sif restait encore abasourdie.

— Mais…

Elle avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, comme dans un rêve. D'une main hésitante, elle toucha la crinière de l'un des deux animaux. Il avait beau être froid, elle sentait la pulsation régulière d'un cœur dans ses veines. Mais la peau était solide. Dure comme la glace.

Comme pour le démontrer, Elsa arracha une lance d'un piédestal, et la lança avec une précision mortelle vers ses créations. Aucune d'elles ne broncha, et le cheval touché frémit à peine lorsque la pointe de l'arme ricocha sur lui, et tomba au sol.

— Ils sont incassables, assura Elsa, fière d'elle. Et dressés comme si vous les aviez eus dès la naissance. Je vous laisse découvrir le reste.

Elle recula jusqu'à son groupe. Au passage, sa main frôla celle de Loki, ramenant immédiatement à la surface tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'enterrer sous des airs insensibles et bravaches. L'envie d'être avec lui. De se glisser dans ses bras. Elle leva légèrement la tête. Elle oubliait souvent à quel point il était grand, du moins, plus que la moyenne (et elle aussi). Elle crut que son cœur ratait un battement lorsqu'elle plongea dans le regard bleu-vert qui la couvait presque avec… tendresse. Elle eut même l'impression fugace d'y déceler une pointe d'admiration.

Elle voulut retirer sa main, se rendit compte que quelque chose la retenait. Elle baissa les yeux, et aperçut que les doigts de Loki étaient enroulés autour de son poignet. Elle releva les yeux, prête à faire la guerre, mais demeura incapable de dire un mot lorsqu'il murmura avec douceur :

— Bravo.


	26. I : Chapitre 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Encore secouée, Elsa revint dans la salle principale avec l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher à tout moment. Elle vit les tables remplies, les invités qui mangeaient et bavardaient bruyamment. Beaucoup riaient la convivialité était évidente. Elle se glissa à l'une des places libres, entre un nain qui avait une large couronne d'or posée sur la tête et une femme grande, à l'allure altière, qui elle présentait en plus de son diadème d'étranges oreilles pointues. _Une elfe_ , songea Elsa, encore plus surprise. Décidément, elle ne savait pas encore tout de ce qui l'attendait dans ce nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait.

Elle réarrangea rapidement sa tenue pour paraître plus naturelle, et observa la nourriture qui l'attendait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas grand-chose parmi les plats, mais elle était prête à tester. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, aperçut Anna qui parlait avec Kristoff en mangeant, mais elle ne vit pas Loki. Inquiète, elle parcourut la salle des yeux, attentive à chaque personne. Elle le vit finalement, appuyé contre un mur, dans un coin ombrageux. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui, et les rares personnes qui passaient autour n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'approcher. De loin, elle vit que ses yeux étaient sombres. Beaucoup trop sombres.

Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de lui sans arrêt. Il était grand. Un peu trop, même, que ce soit en âge ou en taille. Elle grommela. Elle pensait trop à lui. Aussi, elle replongea les yeux dans son assiette, et attrapa la première chose qui passait sous son nez, autrement dit une sorte de ragoût.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki patientait. Il savait que quelqu'un allait venir, finalement. Peu importait qui ce serait. Discuter le distrairait de son ennui profond. Et de ses préoccupations.

Il avait bien eu l'impression que Elsa ressentait quelque chose. Théoriquement, c'était obligé, puisqu'elle était son âme sœur… Enfin, à moins que Pabbie ne se soit trompé. Ce qui aurait été surprenant. Mais elle était devenue tellement douée dans l'art de cacher ses sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer la carapace.

Un bruit de pas le sortit de ses réflexions. Il releva légèrement la tête. Grand, blond, yeux bleus, marteau. Thor. Ce dernier ne vint pas le saluer comme il l'aurait fait avant tous les évènements qui avaient fait de Loki un paria. Il lui adressa plutôt un bref signe de tête. L'azur de son regard était obscurci.

— Thor… grommela Loki.

— Loki.

Ils restèrent ainsi debout en silence, incapables de savoir lequel parlerait en premier.

— Alors, dit finalement l'ancien prince, tu as laissé ta place à Sif. Quel gâchis.

Thor ricana amèrement.

— Il n'y a vraiment que le pouvoir qui t'intéresse… mon frère ?

Loki leva un sourcil. Après la mort d'Odin, il l'appelait quand même « frère » ? Il choisit de répondre sans répondre réellement :

— Peut-être… et peut-être pas.

— Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

— Il n'y a vraiment que le passé qui t'intéresse ? singea Loki.

Le blond raffermit sa prise sur son marteau.

— Allons, pouffa son frère adoptif, tu ne vas tout de même pas lancer un combat le jour du couronnement de ton ex…

Il se reçut un regard assassin, et rit de plus belle :

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne la vois pas comme ça ?

Pas de réponse.

— Ah, et pour répondre à ta question, il m'encombrait.

— Et c'est vraiment la seule façon de se débarrasser de quelqu'un ?

— Eh ! protesta Loki. Ce n'est pas moi qui fracasse les géants dès qu'ils font un truc de travers !

Thor leva les yeux au plafond, agacé. Il faillit manquer le marmonnement suivant :

— N'empêche, c'est bon de pouvoir se disputer avec quelqu'un de nouveau.

— Ils sont trop calmes à Arendelle ?

— Un peu.

— D'ailleurs… parlant d'Arendelle… j'ai l'impression que ta reine a des soucis.

Loki tourna aussitôt la tête. Et grimaça.

§.§.§.§.§.§

 _Ça avait bien commencé, pourtant_ , se répétait Elsa.

Elle s'était assise, et elle avait commencé à manger tranquillement, encore occupée par les derniers faits et gestes de Loki. Elle avait essayé de tout goûter, tout tester, mais il y en avait trop. Alors qu'elle finissait son plat, le nain qui était assis à côté d'elle avait brutalement posé sa chope devant elle et lui avait dit :

— Rapporte m'en une autre, femme.

Offusquée, elle avait aussitôt répliqué :

— Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas une servante.

Il l'avait regardée quelques secondes, et avait répété :

— Va m'en apporter une autre avant que je ne m'énerve.

— Je ne suis pas une servante, avait-elle répété.

Il avait sorti un petit poignard d'un étui accroché à sa ceinture. Lame courte, à double tranchant, parfaitement aiguisée. Dangereuse. En réponse, elle avait formé dans la paume de sa main un flocon de neige, qu'elle avait ensuite modifié pour qu'il prenne la forme d'une dague, fine et tranchante.

Et ainsi, ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence depuis un moment, lorsque Loki débarqua.

— Whoah ! Doucement, les combattants. Où est le problème ?

Elsa grogna.

— Monsieur me prend pour une esclave à son service.

— Je veux ma bière, râla l'autre.

— Vous en avez déjà assez bu, je pense… glissa-t-elle.

— Je en suis peut-être pas tout à fait sobre, mais je ne suis pas encore totalement ivre.

La reine songea avec un ricanement silencieux que « pas tout à fait sobre » était un grand euphémisme, dans son cas. Il empestait l'alcool à des kilomètres, et sa barbe rousse était humide et puante. Elle fronça le nez à cette pensée.

— Très bien, décida un Loki soudain très diplomate en s'adressant au nain. Je vais emmener madame ailleurs, et vous… tenez.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule d'une servante qui passait, et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête, et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé. Ensuite, il attrapa le poignet d'Elsa, et lui intima :

— Venez. Les nains ne sons pas très agréables lorsqu'ils sont énervés.

Elle le suivit tandis qu'il l'entraînait vers un autre endroit.

— Vous avez testé ? s'enquit-elle.

— Oui… et je n'ai pas apprécié si vous voulez savoir.

Il allait continuer, mais un héraut le coupa dans le début de sa phrase en annonçant :

— Mesdames, mesdemoiselfes et messieurs, le bal est ouvert.

Aussitôt, ce fut la ruée vers le centre de la pièce, qui avait été dégagé au préalable. Une troupe de musiciens prit les instruments, et rapidement, la salle se remplit des premières notes d'une valse. Elsa aperçut Anna qui traînait péniblement Kristoff derrière elle, puis son regard se posa sur Sif, dignement assise sur son trône, enroulée dans sa cape pourpre, avant de tomber sur Thor, qui arborait un air moqueur en regardant dans la direction de Loki. Elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci, et tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux bleu-vert qui la regardaient avec insistance. Oh ! eut-elle le temps de penser.

— Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Elle hésita, en se mordillant les lèvres. Lui faisait-elle confiance ? Non. Ou du moins, pas vraiment. Parce que, comme souvent depuis quelques temps, une part d'elle-même s'obstinait à croire qu'il n'était pas aussi traître qu'on lui avait dit.

Il attendait patiemment. Un léger doute semblait occuper de plus en plus de place dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle hésitait. Elle voulut pendant un moment lui servir l'excuse du « je ne danse pas, mais ma sœur, si », mais se décida à ne pas le faire. Quoi qu'il ait fait avant, il ne lui avait rien fait, à elle, à part la protéger. Et ça comptait énormément dans la balance.

— Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle avec un sourire gracieux.

Elsa glissa sa main dans la sienne, et il plaça l'autre sur son épaule. Elle attendit la battue de la mesure suivante pour faire un pas, puis un deuxième. Elle sourit en se remémorant les cours de danse qu'Anna l'avait obligée à prendre depuis le Grand Froid. Elle avait bien fait, finalement.

Ils se faufilèrent aisément parmi les danseurs. Elsa se fit la réflexion que tout semblait tellement simple avec Loki. Que ce soient les pas, ou leur évolution sur la piste. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne danseuse, mais avec lui, elle trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait mieux que d'ordinaire. Elle en vint même à sourire. Le monde disparut autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Plus de salle dorée et gardée. Plus de nains, d'elfes, de rois, de reines et de princes. Plus de Vengeurs, de dieux et de héros. Juste Loki et Elsa.

Naturellement, elle se glissa plus près de lui. Il ne dit rien, seulement entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la reine. Soudainement, sans la lâcher, il recula légèrement.

— Elsa ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Pourquoi devait-il rompre cet instant magique ?

— Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Elle attendit, tournoyant toujours entre les autres couples. Une douceur infinie semblait émaner des traits du dieu. Tellement différent de l'image cruelle et manipulatrice qu'il véhiculait lui-même. Il inspira profondément.

— Je… Enfin, je… Je ne mérite pas que vous me traitiez ainsi, soupira-t-il.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Tellement bien… enfin, après ce que j'ai fait. Et ce que je vous ai fait. Je suis un monstre.

Il avait baissé les yeux, en continuant à danser, et évitait son regard. Elle s'écarta d'un pas, au risque de rompre avec la mesure, et releva légèrement son visage de façon à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, assura-t-elle.

— Je suis bleu, contra-t-il du tac au tac. Et plutôt dangereux.

— C'est relatif à la personne avec qui vous parlez.

Il l'entraîna sur le côté, et s'arrêta.

— Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

— Je ne le dirais pas, sinon.

Elle laissa un bref instant de silence, avant de marmonner :

— Et puis, il semblerait que je sois bleue, moi aussi…

Un flocon vint flotter entre les deux. Elsa leva le nez en même temps que Loki.

— Ce n'est pas moi, certifia-t-elle.

— Ni moi.

Le calme s'installa dans la pièce, les conversations s'éteignant au fur et à mesure que les invités réalisaient qu'il neigeait en plein centre d'une salle asgardienne. Peu à peu, le silence se mua en inquiétude, puis en peur lorsque les battants de la porte principale s'écartèrent avec fracas. Deux hautes silhouettes se profilaient dans l'ombre du couloir.

— Oh, oh… marmotta Elsa, qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle se sentit traînée en arrière, tandis que Loki fonçait vers Sif. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ahana :

— Hum… Votre Altesse, je ne voudrais surtout pas paraître paniqué, mais… GÉANTS DU FROID !


	27. I : Chapitre 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

Les deux silhouettes restèrent dans l'ombre. Elsa les voyait peu, mais le peu qu'elle distinguait ne lui plaisait déjà pas du tout. Elle recula prudemment, tout en se gardant de montrer ses pouvoirs. Il valait mieux qu'elle réserve sa botte secrète pour la fin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Loki s'était crispé. Il était tendu, comme prêt à bondir. Sif s'était dressée et avait saisi sa lance, Thor avait son marteau en main, et les gardes étaient en train de se répartir de façon à former un demi-cercle protecteur.

La première vague de surprise passée, les invités commencèrent à crier. Les portes latérales s'ouvrirent en grand pour leur permettre de filer à toutes jambes. Quelques rares, parmi lesquels l'elfe et le nain qui avaient mangé à côté d'Elsa, restèrent. Les Avengers aussi, de même que les Trois Guerriers. Au total, ils formaient une jolie troupe de combattants, même si la reine d'Arendelle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

Lorsque le dernier des fuyards eut disparu, l'un des géants éclata d'un rire grinçant. C'était un son désagréable, similaire à celui que faisaient deux morceaux de métal s'entrechoquant. Ou de deux blocs de glace qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Son semblable dut lui donner un coup de coude, parce que le ricanement s'éteignit.

— Eh bien, fit la voix du premier, je vois que les peuples n'ont pas oublié qui nous sommes.

Il semblait particulièrement satisfait de l'effet qu'avait provoqué leur arrivée. L'autre grogna, visiblement mécontent.

— Calme-toi.

Il s'adressa ensuite à l'assemblée :

— Nous venons en paix.

Étrangement, aucun des soldats d'Asgard ne baissa sa garde d'un millimètre. Comme pour les convaincre, le plus diplomate des deux s'avança dans la lumière des lustres. Elsa retint un hoquet de surprise.

Elle fut tout d'abord prise au dépourvu en voyant sa taille. De loin, il semblait grand. Quelques mètres plus proche, il l'était encore plus. Sa peau avait une incroyable teinte bleu cobalt, et était parcourue de tatouages ondulants qui couvraient l'ensemble de son corps, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Il était chauve, mais portait un casque vert fait dans une matière semblable à celle qui composait les différentes parties de son armure. À part cette dernière, il ne portait d'ailleurs qu'un pagne sommaire qui laissait visible son imposante musculature. Il ne portait aucune arme sur lui. Se mettre ainsi à la merci du marteau de Thor était un acte courageux dans ce genre de situation. Ou suicidaire.

— Ou plutôt, corrigea-t-il, je viens en paix. Faubar, lui, est encore indécis.

— C'est encourageant, grommela Fandral à la droite d'Elsa.

— Et… Que nous voulez-vous ?

Sif essayait apparemment de passer outre sa répugnance. Pour quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas les géants, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Elle prit même le temps de bien observer son interlocuteur, bien qu'Elsa pensait plus à une étude stratégique de l'opposant. Elle sourit intérieurement à cette idée. Les entraînements intensifs avec le capitaine Halv finissaient par payer.

— Je suis Garalv. J'ai pris le trône de Jötunheim depuis la mort de notre souverain, Laufey.

Il lança un regard perçant à Loki, qui sourit avec morgue.

— Je venais plutôt vous présenter mes hommages pour votre couronnement, mais au vu de l'accueil qui nous est réservé, je pense que je vais repartir au plus vite.

— Que…

— Bien sûr, si vous avez envie de nous arrêter, de nous mettre en prison, allez-y.

Thor resserra sa prise sur son arme favorite.

— Néanmoins, gardez à l'esprit le fait que si je ne suis pas de retour dans deux jours, mes troupes attaqueront.

Volstagg se mit à rire, d'un rire fort et visiblement amusé.

— Bien sûr ! Et comment ils traverseront l'espace, ces guerriers ?

Les yeux de Garalv se posèrent encore une fois sur le dieu de la malice. Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, mais Elsa commençait à soupçonner un échange muet. Elle réfléchit intensément. Ils se connaissaient. Ils pouvaient communiquer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et Loki cachait quelque chose aux asgardiens. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas si elle voulait pouvoir rentrer chez elle un jour. Elle se mordit la langue, ne fit aucune remarque. Son « tuteur » lui retourna un regard reconnaissant.

Le nouveau roi de Jötunheim haussa les épaules.

— On ne dévoile pas ses tactiques à un potentiel ennemi, si ?

Fandral allait répondre. Sif le coupa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de placer un mot.

— Je m'excuse pour cet accueil peu chaleureux, lança-t-elle. Laissez-moi réparer tout ça.

Elle congédia les gardes, ne gardant que le capitaine.

— Allez dire à vos hommes de garder les invités dans le palais. Qu'ils reviennent ici ou rejoignent leurs chambres. Et dites-leur qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

L'Einherjar s'exécuta prestement. La brune se rassit sur le trône, et les guerriers qui l'entouraient se relâchèrent. Thor demeura méfiant. Loki se composa une attitude de façade.

— Et depuis quand les Jötuns ont des dirigeants si diplomates ? s'enquit la reine d'Asgard.

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, soupira Faubar, fataliste.

— Il faut avouer que ça change des raids annuels, grogna le nain.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki observait avec amusement les invités, qui revenaient peu à peu dans la salle du trône – enfin, pour les plus courageux – et qui se tenaient bien loin des deux géants des glaces. Lui de son côté, s'il se moquait un peu de leur présence, se méfiait quand même de Garalv. Ce dernier semblait en savoir un peu trop à son sujet. Surtout en ce qui concernait la mort de Laufey et les passages secrets entre les mondes. Il y en avait de partout. Il suffisait de les connaître… ce que Loki s'était arrangé pour faire au cours des millénaires. Il était souvent parti en exploration solitaire des montagnes qui environnaient Asgard. Il avait découvert beaucoup de choses au cours de ces petites expéditions.

Sif s'était à nouveau relâchée sur son trône – Loki grinça des dents à cette pensée – et regardait tranquillement sa cour. Elsa se tenait non loin d'elle, l'air détendu, mais il sentait son regard vigilant parcourir la salle sans relâche, en long et en large. Il se laissa aller à observer la tresse qui retombait sur ses épaules nues. Il songea soudain à ce qu'il faisait, et se mit une claque mentale avant de s'obliger à penser à autre chose. _Pense trône_ , se dicta-t-il. Mine de rien, Asgard venait d'éviter une belle crise diplomatique. Quoique…

— Nous allons y aller, je pense, lança Garalv.

Sif se redressa brusquement, droite comme un manche à balai, tout en essayant de paraître naturelle.

— Laissez-moi vous accompagner, proposa-t-elle.

Loki vit bien l'épée double cachée derrière les sourires sympathiques, prête à être dégagée à tout moment. Elle n'avait visiblement pas encore enterré la hache de guerre. Mais le géant ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter, et déclina :

— Non, merci. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Et puis, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici.

— Je vais y aller, décréta soudain Elsa. En fait, nous allons y aller.

Son tuteur faillit bondir au plafond. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à reculer. La reine d'Arendelle lui jeta un regard polaire, qui lui fit clairement comprendre que pour cette fois, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et que Thor n'était pas très loin, au cas où il décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il se rangea donc à côté d'elle avec une grimace. Sif, elle, hésitait. Elle aurait préféré régler ça seule, ou par l'un de ses propres intermédiaires, mais à bien y réfléchir… Les Trois Guerriers risquaient d'empirer les choses, tout comme le dieu de la foudre, tandis qu'Elsa… Elle finit par hocher la tête, presque à contrecœur.

Loki s'engagea donc à la suite des deux géants – voire des trois si ses prédictions étaient exactes. Ils croisèrent au passage un palefrenier qui essayait désespérément de ramener les nouveaux chevaux de la reine à l'écurie. Il fallait admettre à sa décharge que les animaux ne semblaient pas spécialement amicaux. Garalv et Faubar les regardèrent passer avec intérêt, puis s'entre-regardèrent, et il y eut comme un échange silencieux entre eux. Elsa ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'elle marchait devant.

En arrivant au Bifröst, les deux Jötuns s'arrêtèrent, et se tournèrent vers Elsa.

— C'est vous qui avez créé ces chevaux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Faubar.

Loki songea tout de suite au fait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Sans que personne ne puisse deviner quoi.

— Oui, répondit-elle tranquillement. Bien que je me demande encore comment je fais.

Il grimaça. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. À moins que…

— Nous avons peut-être une solution à votre problème…

Loki ragea. Ils s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ? Ils voulaient tous les trois la même chose : parler des pouvoirs de la blonde, et s'étaient totalement synchronisés. Ça en devenait agaçant. Même s'il comprenait les motivations d'Elsa. Elle devait sans doute voir une potentielle explication dans l'arrivée de créatures de glace. Comme elle.

— Il faudrait que vous passiez voir l'une de nos anciennes, Ingrid.

Le dieu de la malice sursauta. Il voulait parler de… _la_ Ingrid ? Celle du château ?

— Merci, fit Elsa. Je viendrai faire un tour dès que j'aurai un moment. Pour le moment, excusez-moi, mais je suis attendue.

— Passez par mon château, je vous conduirai à elle, fit Garalv.

Ils avaient l'air presque… soulagés, de voir qu'elle acceptait aussi facilement. Elle se détourna, leur adressa un petit salut, et attrapa le bras de Loki. Il ne fut presque pas surpris de voir des cristaux se former sur ses vêtements, tant son inquiétude était perceptible.

— Je crois que vous me devez une explication… siffla-t-elle.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Les deux géants s'arrêtèrent devant un grand portail de glace, qui s'ouvrit tout seul. Ils entrèrent en frissonnant – non pas de froid, mais plutôt d'inquiétude. Ils connaissaient leur chemin, pourtant, ils prirent leur temps pour arriver dans une antichambre tout aussi froide. Une porte pivota, comme tirée par un fil invisible. Ils n'avancèrent pas plus. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépens que l'ancêtre aimait être seule, et demeurer dans l'ombre de son château. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis plus de mille ans.

— Alors ? s'enquit sa voix féminine, venant de profondeurs.

— Nous sommes allés à Asgard, rapporta le roi, pour présenter nos vœux à la reine Sif, comme prévu.

— La majorité des invités s'est enfuie à notre arrivée, ricana nerveusement Faubar.

— Imbéciles ! coupa la voix. Garalv, je ne t'ai pas aidé à devenir le roi de Jötunheim pour que tu me parles des Asgardiens ! Y était-elle ?

— Oui, siffla Garalv. Nous lui avons conseillé de venir te voir.

— La nouvelle Örva… soupira la voix. Ma dernière…

Le battant claqua avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase. Soulagés, les deux Jötuns filèrent à toute vitesse, sans remarquer l'ombre d'une femme, qui les avait épiés durant toute la conversation. Jean se leva, s'enveloppa dans son avatar enflammé, et s'éloigna du monde de glace à tire d'aile.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Raiponce se réveilla à cause du bruit à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les vitres en grand, laissant passer l'air frais du début d'automne, et inspira profondément, prête à hurler sur celui qui lançait des cailloux sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne vit personne en bas, dans la nuit. Agacée, elle ferma brutalement les volets, et tourna la tête. Son regard tomba sur le corbeau au plumage lustré qui s'était tranquillement posé sur son lit entre temps. Entre ses griffes, il maintenait un pigeon voyageur qui se débattait faiblement. Stupéfaite, Raiponce eut le temps de se demander comment il avait fait pour entrer sans qu'elle ne le remarque, avant de se décider à défaire la lettre que l'oiseau portait. Elle la parcourut rapidement, et grimaça, avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Elle allait avoir des choses à dire à Elsa quand celle-ci rentrerait.


	28. I : Chapitre 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

Loki avait réussi à tenir tête jusqu'au retour à Arendelle. Elsa, soucieuse de ne pas provoquer de crise, qu'elle soit diplomatique ou météorologique, s'était retenue de le geler sur place lorsqu'il avait refusé de répondre à ses questions. Il l'avait bien vu dans son regard, qu'elle avait envie de l'étriper, et, même s'il avait aussi vu une pointe d'amusement, il était resté sur ses gardes pendant le reste de la visite.

Elsa était occupée. En rentrant, elle avait découvert que les préparatifs du mariage, sous le commandement de Raiponce, avaient énormément avancé. La moitié du travail était faite. La reine s'était donc attelée à boucler au plus vite le reste.

Olaf n'avait pas changé pendant le temps où ils étaient partis. Il parcourait toujours les couloirs en quête d'armures avec lesquelles discuter et de serviteurs à amuser. Et, récemment, il était tout le temps accompagné par son nouveau plus fidèle compagnon : Pascal, le caméléon. La seconde surprise avait été de découvrir qu'Eugène et le reste de la famille royale coronienne étaient arrivés. Ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait un milliard de personnes au palais, et que si on voulait aller quelque part, il fallait raser les murs pour ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un.

Loki s'était donc réinstallé dans sa chambre avec un certain plaisir. Il se doutait bien que dès qu'elle aurait un moment, Elsa allait lui retomber dessus pour le bombarder de questions à propos de ses origines ou bien des autres mondes. Mais pour le moment, elle était vraiment accaparée par la masse de travail et de courrier. Anna, qui s'était découvert un nouveau côté responsable pendant la maladie de sa sœur, l'aidait au mieux.

En clair, tout allait bien.

C'était sans doute ce qui dérangeait le plus le dieu de la malice. Que tout aille parfaitement. Son rôle à lui, c'était de changer cet aspect de la vie. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais il changea d'avis lorsqu'Elsa déboula dans sa chambre, l'après-midi même de leur retour, et le somma de la suivre. Aie… fut la première chose qu'il pensa en se disant qu'elle avait dû trouver un créneau pour mener un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Lorsqu'elle l'entraîna dans son bureau personnel, et qu'il y découvrit Raiponce, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Et, lorsque son regard tomba sur le corbeau asgardien qui croassait en se promenant tranquillement sur la table, il se dit que quelque chose clochait vraiment.

— Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda la princesse brune.

Elsa lui lança un regard qui en disait long, mais garda le silence. Au lieu de cela, elle attrapa le parchemin qui avait été posé sur la table, et le lui tendit. Il le déroula. Un pigeon, enfermé dans une cage non loin, roucoulait doucement.

 _La reine n'est pas ressortie. Aucune nouvelle de son rétablissement. Les préparatifs avancent toutefois avec la princesse de Corona. La journée du mariage pourrait être la meilleure date d'attaque._

— Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Elsa, anxieuse.

Il leva un sourcil en la regardant.

— Vous connaissez le destinataire ?

— Non.

— C'est un pigeon de votre volière ?

— Non.

Il croisa les bras, et commença à marcher de long en large en réfléchissant à voix haute.

— Le message vient d'ici. Il a été envoyé par quelqu'un de la ville, puisque cette personne n'est pas au courant de votre guérison. Il ne fait pas partie du personnel du château, sinon, il aurait utilisé votre volière. On a pu retrouver la maison de laquelle l'oiseau a été lancé ?

Raiponce secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Je n'ai pas essayé, en fait. Les pigeons sont des messagers à sens unique.

Il grogna dans sa barbe, et maudit la technologie préhistorique des Arendelliens. Il y avait un complot à l'œuvre. Quelqu'un en voulait à Elsa. Et, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, ça l'inquiétait.

— Donc… on ne connaît pas le titre de la personne à qui c'était destiné. On ne sait pas si c'est un roi, un prince ou un comte. Mais, dans la mesure où il va attaquer, cela veut dire qu'il a une armée. Qui sont vos ennemis ?

— Arendelle n'en a pas, répondit la blonde.

Il ricana, sarcastique.

— On voit que vous n'avez pas été entraînée à penser avec dix coups d'avance.

Il redevint sérieux.

— Mais je ne parlais pas d'Arendelle. Je parlais de vous. Qui avez-vous pu blesser, tuer, humilier, etc. ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

— J'ai récemment signé la relance du commerce avec Weselton… donc ils n'ont pas de raison de m'en vouloir. À part peut-être le duc, qui était présent à mon couronnement, et qui voulait m'éliminer…

— Voilà, l'encouragea-t-il. Là, c'est mieux. Et sinon ?

— Eh bien…

— Hans, glissa Raiponce à ce moment.

Loki leva un sourcil à nouveau. Il entendait souvent parler de ce Hans, sans qu'on ne lui ait jamais raconté ce qui s'était réellement passé.

— Il voulait prendre le trône, expliqua Elsa à son intention. Au début, il avait prévu de se marier avec Anna…

— Puis de vous éliminer juste après dans un « accident », devina Loki.

— Mais quand il n'a pas réussi, il a essayé de m'assassiner directement en m'accusant d'avoir tué ma sœur.

— Et vous l'avez renvoyé chez lui ? demanda Loki, surpris.

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « qu'est-ce que je devais faire d'autre ? », et il soupira devant tant de naïveté. Elle avait beau voir clair dans son jeu à lui, elle était incapable de deviner ce qui pouvait motiver un prince déchu. Aberrant.

— Il a de la famille ?

— Douze frères.

— Génial ! siffla-t-il.

— Et les trois aînés sont invités au mariage, glissa la princesse brune avec à-propos.

Loki reprit ses cent pas.

— Donc, si on récapitule, le prince Hans, et possiblement le duc de Weselton, veulent vous voir à terre. Il a – ou ils ont – un informateur ici, en ville. Et ils veulent utiliser le mariage de votre sœur pour se faufiler incognito dans la foule et vous massacrer à la première occasion, voire marcher directement sur la ville.

Elsa le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il frémit légèrement, s'employa à masquer son trouble. Maudits yeux bleus magnifiques.

— Conclusion ?

— Vous ne sortez pas du château.

— Pardon ? sursauta-t-elle.

— Toutes vos directives par écrit, à des personnes de confiance, continua-t-il sans faire attention. Voyez le moins de monde possible. Faites le point avec votre sœur et la princesse ici présente. Limitez vos contacts avec les serviteurs. Rien, ou presque, ne doit passer par vous. Apparaissez le moins possible. Laissez les autres se charger des préparatifs. Vérifiez la fidélité et l'armement de vos troupes. Surtout la fidélité. Et entraînez-vous, physiquement et magiquement.

— Et ça servira à quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, sceptique.

— Vous gagnez l'effet de surprise. Avant d'apparaître en public pour la cérémonie, débrouillez-vous pour qu'aucune information sur votre retour ne filtre. Rassemblez les citoyens dans un endroit précis. Vous pourrez accueillir les ennemis sur un terrain que vous connaissez, en limitant les dommages collatéraux.

— Ça ressemble à un véritable plan de bataille, ricana-t-elle, amère.

Il haussa les épaules.

— On ne plaisante pas avec la fuite d'informations. Surtout quand…

Il se retint d'en rajouter plus. Il ne voulait pas dire la fin et se montrer vulnérable. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

En fait, si, il pouvait. Mais il se retenait, par crainte. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait peur de perdre ce qui était en train de se construire. Son âme sœur, même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter. Et comprit que, pour ne pas la perdre, il était prêt à changer.

Wow. Il devenait vraiment trop sentimental. Il se secoua.

— Surtout quand quoi ? le poussa-t-elle.

Elle voulait qu'il le dise, elle l'espérait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il détourna le menton.

— Surtout quand vous n'êtes pas préparée à une guerre, inventa-t-il en essayant de paraître naturel.

Il laissa un temps de pause. Un ange passa.

— Bon, soupira Elsa. J'imagine que l'on va remettre à plus tard notre excursion à Jö… Jötunheim…

Elle lui lança un regard perçant, qui disait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Et qu'elle ne comptait pas oublier. Et il se dit qu'il allait falloir bientôt ressortir les squelettes du placard… ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, l'armure.

— Je vous entraînerai moi-même, ajouta-t-il.

Il se demanda pendant un moment comment il allait lui annoncer qu'il gardait une armure dans l'un des placards de son palais, et qu'elle allait en avoir besoin pour ce qui se préparait. Elle reprit la lettre, inconsciente de son trouble. Il tourna le dos, et, voyant qu'elle ne le rappelait pas, s'éloigna. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il entendit un léger murmure.

— Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il allait pouvoir nous aider.

Il sourit, et s'éloigna. Elle lui faisait encore confiance, après tout.

— Oui… dans la mesure où il n'en profite pas, répondit la voix d'Anna.

Loki se figea en plein milieu d'un pas, et, sur la pointe des pieds, revint sur ses pas pour écouter la conversation. Que diable fichait Anna dans le bureau de sa sœur… en sachant qu'elle n'y était pas entrée ?

Il y eut un bruit confus, comme si quelqu'un essayait de s'extirper d'un endroit particulièrement étroit, puis le froissement d'un meuble contre le tapis, et enfin un claquement.

— Aaah, enfin… soupira la rousse. Ça commençait à devenir étouffant. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu passes un coup de plumeau de temps à autre, c'est poussiéreux.

 _Un passage secret_ , comprit Loki. Ou du moins une cache. Qui avait permis à la princesse d'Arendelle de les espionner… sans doute à la demande de sa sœur. Maligne. Et pas si confiante que ça, visiblement. Enfin, quoique…

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, tant qu'il n'était pas trop impliqué dans cette affaire, tout lui allait. Et Elsa faisait ce qu'elle voulait…

C'est seulement sur le chemin du retour qu'il comprit ce qui le turlupinait réellement. L'ancien lui se serait investi dans cette guerre. Pas du bon côté, évidemment, mais il se serait investi, rien que pour avoir sa liberté et repartir en cavale. Il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour nuire discrètement aux projets de sa nouvelle reine. Mais cet ancien lui semblait avoir disparu, au profit d'une sorte de semi-dieu mièvre, inhabituellement sympathique et parfaitement atypique. Son ancienne vie le dégoûtait presque, et il se trouvait lui-même ridicule à essayer de s'emparer du monde.

— D'accord… marmotta-t-il pour lui-même. Je suis vraiment malade…


	29. I : Chapitre 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

Le lendemain matin, Elsa se planta devant la porte de Loki à sept heures tapantes, préparée à la première séance d'entraînement. Elle s'était habillée de façon très confortable et pratique, autrement dit un pantalon moulant (de glace), un t-shirt à manches courtes (de glace), un pull (de glace), et des chaussures de sport (… de glace !). Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Pour se vêtir, elle avait piqué des idées aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de Natasha Romanoff, l'ambassadrice. Bon, le résultat était peut-être proche, mais vu que ça venait d'un souvenir, elle avait dû improviser un peu. Et elle n'avait pas pu résister à sa traditionnelle cape longue et glacée.

Aussi, quand Loki passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, encore fatigué, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il avait encore les cheveux en bataille, les paupières tombantes, et une marque sur la joue qui disait qu'il avait dormi appuyé contre quelque chose de dur. Et il était torse nu, d'après le peu qu'elle voyait. Elle rougit légèrement, et dut se retenir et se concentrer sur son visage pour ne pas commencer à penser bizarrement.

— Euh… bonjour… marmonna-t-il, encore ensommeillé. Vous venez pour quoi, au juste ?

Elle soupira légèrement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la soudaine rougeur de ses joues.

— Eh bien, vous m'aviez promis un entraînement, donc je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux commencer tôt.

Il bâilla, s'étira, et, sans fermer la porte, alla enfiler des vêtements adaptés. Elsa hésita, à l'entrée, incapable de déterminer si c'était une invitation à entrer ou pas. Finalement, elle s'adossa au chambranle. Elle n'eut toutefois pas à attendre longtemps. Une demi-minute plus tard, il réapparut, coiffé et habillé, avec l'air de celui qui sort d'une bonne douche.

— On a combien de temps avant le mariage ? demanda-t-il sur le chemin vers la cour intérieure.

— Nous avons décidé de repousser la date au premier de Gormánuður*, finalement, soit dans deux semaines.

— Ce qui me laisse deux semaines pour faire de vous une combattante passable… siffla-t-il. Ça va être un peu juste…

Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, il ne savait pas encore qu'elle s'était déjà entraînée avant.

— D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous maniiez si bien les armes ?

Ah. En fait, il avait remarqué.

— Ça va faire un an que je m'entraîne avec le capitaine Halv, de l'armée. Après le Grand Froid de l'année dernière, et les évènements associés, Anna et moi avons jugé qu'il serait utile que je sache me défendre dans le cas où je perdrais mes pouvoirs.

— Un entraînement d'intérêt politique, donc…

Elle poursuivit son chemin sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de risques, elle s'autorisa à le regarder de haut en bas. Elle nota le pantalon noir, le t-shirt blanc et les bottines toutes simples. Autant de détails que Halv lui avait appris à distinguer. S'il décidait d'en venir au combat singulier, elle n'aurait aucune prise… Tandis que lui… D'un mouvement discret, qu'elle fit dans le prolongement du balancement de sa main, elle toucha sa cape, et la fit disparaître. S'il le remarqua, il n'en fit pas la réflexion, mais elle surprit un regard légèrement appréciateur. Satisfaite, elle s'autorisa un sourire intérieur. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'elle y pense plus tôt.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour pavée alors que l'aube pointait. Les serviteurs étaient déjà en action aux quatre coins du château. Les gardes, eux, faisaient leur ronde habituelle sur la muraille.

Loki marcha jusqu'au centre, et fit un tour complet sur lui-même pour observer son environnement. Il réfléchissait.

— Très bien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Que font vos soldats, en général, lors des entraînements de groupe ?

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que l'un d'entre eux arriva en courant.

— Majesté ! cria-t-il.

Il freina à un cheveu de la reine, évitant de justesse la collision, puis fit un salut rapide. Indécis sur la place de l'inconnu qui habitait le palais depuis quelques temps, il se décida à saluer aussi Loki, au cas où.

— Navré pour cette arrivée un peu… précipitée, s'excusa-t-il. Je voulais vous faire part du fait que, étant donné que je m'occuperai principalement de mes troupes, je n'aurai plus vraiment de temps à vous consacrer.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai trouvé un remplaçant, le rassura-t-elle.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre elle et Loki, et s'éclairèrent, avant de s'assombrir brusquement.

— Pardonnez mon imprudence, Majesté, mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

Loki fit apparaître une petite tornade glacée dans la paume de sa main et jeta un regard assassin au perturbateur, qui se ratatina sur lui-même.

— Pardon, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Il commença à s'éloigner, luttant pour ne pas partir en courant.

— Capitaine ? l'arrêta le dieu.

À contrecœur, l'homme s'arrêta. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns mi longs pour enlever une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux noisette, préparé à être critiqué pour sa conduite irrespectueuse. À son soulagement, il n'y eut qu'une seule question.

— Que prévoyez-vous comme exercices pour vos soldats dans les prochaines semaines ?

Il hésita soudain à dévoiler sa stratégie, et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à sa reine. Elsa inclina doucement la tête. Halv dut donc se résoudre à parler.

Lorsque le garde s'éloigna enfin, Elsa se tourna vers son tuteur. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, maintenant. Il jugea encore une dernière fois les lieux, avant de déclarer :

— Un tour le long des remparts. Voire plus.

Elsa observa le tracé. Et grimaça aussitôt. Elle ne s'était pas habituée à courir sur de longues distances, hors les murs qui protégeaient la ville faisaient trois bons kilomètres, et de plus, ils étaient construits en pente, selon les courbes de la montagne.

— Quoi, se moqua-t-il, vous n'aimez pas courir ?

Elle fit un petit sourire ironique.

— Et vous ? Dans ces bottes ?

Il balaya l'objection d'un revers de la main, et donna un petit coup sur le bout de ses chaussures. Les semelles s'épaissirent, les pointes s'arrondirent, et bientôt, il fut chaussé comme elle.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. On y va ?

Elle grimaça à nouveau, resserra sa queue de cheval, et se lança dans la descente des quelques marches qui menaient au bas des murailles.

Elle partit trop vite, sur les premières foulées. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, les effets commencèrent à se faire ressentir. Elle dut ralentir, à bout de souffle, et envisagea de s'arrêter. Mais Loki, pourtant parti moins vite, la rattrapa rapidement, freina pour se caler sur son rythme, et lui lança :

— Allez, allez, on ne traîne pas.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Les muscles d'Elsa commencèrent à protester. Elle serra les dents, et continua. À quelques pas seulement devant elle, Loki la narguait, et son honneur en prenait un gros coup. Il semblait à l'aise… voire ennuyé, alors qu'elle peinait à parcourir la distance entre les deux premières tourelles. Elle força un peu l'allure, et le regretta quelques instants plus tard. Sa respiration se fit encore plus laborieuse. Elle ralentit légèrement, et se donna pour objectif d'atteindre première tour. Déjà.

Elle abandonna à plus d'un huitième du parcours total. Juste sous la tourelle, elle ralentit encore, et fit quelques pas en marchant, avant de s'arrêter totalement. Loki mit un moment avant de le remarquer. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il était presque à la moitié de la distance qui séparait les tours de guet. Il fit demi-tour, et revint vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et quand il s'arrêta, il respirait comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Elle ragea intérieurement.

— À cette vitesse-là, nous n'en aurons pas fini avant la soirée, fit-il remarquer, pince-sans-rire.

Elle soupira, agacée, et ramena en arrière une mèche de sa frange.

— Comment vous faites ? râla-t-elle.

Il sourit.

— Entraînement. Et concentration. Quoi qu'on en dise, courir, c'est autant dans le mental que dans le physique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

— On n'est pas trop visibles, ici ?

— Vous êtes censée ne donner aucune nouvelle. Mais la muraille est assez haute, et, si vous mettez des vêtements noirs la prochaine fois, personne ne risque de vous voir, à part par la mer, et il n'y a personne.

Elle hocha la tête.

— En avant, lui ordonna-t-il soudain, voyant qu'elle avait repris son souffle.

Il commença à s'éloigner. Fatiguée, mais encore en état de courir, Elsa le suivit, et se mit à a hauteur.

— Et dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée pour finir ce tour.

Elle leva un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

— Essayez de vous concentrer sur quelque chose de stable. Le rythme de vos pas, par exemple. Calez-vous sur les miens. Pas sur votre respiration, elle dépend de ce rythme.

Elle regarda le bout de ses chaussures, et écouta le claquement régulier de ses semelles sur la terre. Naturellement, son souffle vint se caler dessus. Elle sourit légèrement. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, c'était dans le mental.

Elle dut changer d'avis vers le milieu du parcours, lorsque ses muscles en feu ne lui permirent plus de faire un pas. Elle s'appuya contre le mur avec une grimace d'épuisement. Un corbeau vint se percher juste à côté d'elle. Elle n'y fit pas attention, et laissa son regard se promener sur les fjords. Le paysage était toujours aussi beau. Elle regretta soudain toutes ces années d'enfermement – dont le schéma était en train de se reproduire.

Aussi silencieux qu'un souffle d'air, Loki vint s'accouder contre la muraille, tournant le dos à la ville, songeur, comme souvent. Une sorte de calme tomba sur le lieu alors que le vent arrêtait de souffler. Elsa pivota, et ses yeux dérivèrent pour observer le port. Les navires des invités allaient commencer à arriver bientôt. Celui de Corona était déjà amarré depuis quelques jours. Le roi Thomas et la reine Primerose étaient venus en même temps que le fiancé de Raiponce, Eugène… et le caméléon. Elsa se demanda soudain si le palais serait assez grand pour accueillir tous les invités.

— Majesté ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Loki. Il avait l'air préoccupé, presque inquiet.

— Oui ?

— À propos de ce que je vous ai dit, sur Asgard…

Elle mit un moment à se rappeler de la conversation dont il parlait. Et chercha aussitôt une méthode pour dévier le sujet, sans en trouver.

— Vous ne préféreriez pas qu'on boucle ce tour des remparts avant de trouver un endroit calme pour discuter ? proposa-t-elle finalement.

Apparemment à contrecœur, il hocha la tête. Elle resserra à nouveau sa queue de cheval avant de s'élancer. Le vent frais sur son visage balaya ses préoccupations, ainsi que le sourire machiavélique de Loki.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **La petite NdA classique, juste pour signaler que le mois de Gormánuður est l'équivalent d'octobre/novembre dans le calendrier nordique.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques ou des commentaires, j'y répondrai avec plaisir :)**_


	30. I : Chapitre 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

Elsa finit par y arriver, et atteignit enfin à nouveau la cour pavée. Elle grogna, et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle espérait en avoir fini, lorsque Loki lui fit signe de le suivre. Il avait rejoint les gardes du château, qui étaient en train de s'assembler face au capitaine Halv. Ils formèrent des rangées espacées, pour avoir la place, et la reine eut soudain l'impression que le palais était envahi. Elle se glissa non loin de son tuteur, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Pour le reste de l'échauffement, expliqua-t-il, on va se joindre à vos soldats. Ce sera plus simple, vous verrez dans quelles conditions ils sont préparés.

Elle acquiesça… puis tiqua soudain.

— Pour le reste de l'échauffement ? répéta-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire sadique.

— Vous pensiez vraiment qu'après avoir parcouru trois minables kilomètres – à peine – j'allais vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Les deux prochaines semaines promettaient d'être intenses.

— La maîtrise s'acquiert dans la douleur. Plus ça fait mal, mieux on apprend, compléta-t-il.

— Vous parlez par expérience personnelle ? railla-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre le capitaine Halv exigea le silence. Le calme tomba aussitôt sur la troupe de soldats. Il y eut encore quelques discrets chuchotements, quelques plaisanteries, puis plus rien. Halv leur avait préparé un discours qui insistait sur la nécessité de cet entraînement, et Elsa n'écouta que d'une oreille, puisqu'elle l'avait partiellement écrit. Elle préféra s'immerger dans le mouvement de groupe qu'elle perçut dès que les gardes commencèrent à faire des exercices. Elle ressentait l'unité de l'équipe comme jamais auparavant. Et elle souffrait des étirements de groupe qui mettaient à mal ses muscles déjà fatigués. Mais le plaisir général qui se dégageait des autres gommait assez bien sa fatigue.

Après l'échauffement, le dos raide, les pieds lourds et les bras pendants, Elsa rejoignit Loki dans l'une des salles d'entraînement que le capitaine leur avait gentiment laissée. Le sol et les murs étaient couverts de matelas, sans qu'un carré de pierre ne soit découvert. Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, et pour cause, elle avait déjà trop à faire avec la gestion du royaume. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait été décrétée « malade », elle avait tout son temps. Elle se pivota ensuite vers son tuteur, qui la jaugeait de haut en bas avec un sérieux qui la mit soudain mal-à-l'aise.

— Bon. On va _commencer_ par du combat rapproché, sans armes. Et sans pouvoirs.

Elle gémit intérieurement.

— Et vous prévoyez de faire combien d'heures par jour, environ ? osa-t-elle.

— Sept, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Voire huit ou neuf en fonction des jours.

— Ha, ha, ha.

Son ricanement sarcastique n'eut pas l'effet désiré, puisqu'il laissa le dieu de marbre.

— C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

Elle soupira, et hocha la tête, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait le regretter. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas soudain souple, félin. Il marchait légèrement replié sur lui-même, les épaules voûtées. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il lâcha un bref éclat de rire.

— C'était pour voir votre réaction, se justifia-t-il.

Il se glissa dans son dos, attrapa ses bras, et commença à lui montrer les différentes positions de combat. Elle suivit tant bien que mal, en essayant de paraître la moins ridicule possible. Mais lorsqu'il posa les mains sur son ventre en lui murmurant de contracter les abdominaux, elle frôla la crise cardiaque. Ses doigts, pourtant froids, lui parurent soudain brûlants au travers du tissu glacial. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Les doigts reculèrent.

— Voilà, murmura-t-il. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était automatiquement tendue. Wow. La méthode fonctionnait rudement bien… Et la séance continua. Pendant une heure, il lui fit répéter les mêmes positions, en alternance, en y insérant de temps à autre un déplacement. Puis, soudain, comme s'il avait changé d'avis, il recula. Se mit en garde. Elsa mit un moment à comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Déjà ?

— En théorie, je vous aurais bien bassinée avec les positions pendant deux à trois jours, mais nous n'avons pas ce luxe. Donc, oui, déjà.

Et, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il ajouta :

— Je vous attends, vous savez.

Elle commença à lui tourner, sans attaquer tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans le panneau de l'attaquant inexpérimenté. Mais elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsque, lassé, Loki bondit. Il lui attrapa les chevilles et roula sur le côté, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle bascula sur le dos, et, une demi-seconde plus tard, il serrait sa gorge.

— Admettez au moins que ça vous fait plaisir, gronda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne démentit pas, mais n'admit rien non plus. Au lieu de cela, il l'aida à se redresser, et déclara :

— Leçon numéro un : ne jamais vous laisser déstabiliser. Si vous avez les épaules par terre, vous êtes morte, sauf cas extrême.

— Et comment je suis censée faire, râla-t-elle, si vous ne m'expliquez pas ?

— En réfléchissant.

Elle se tut, et, au lieu de se lancer dans un débat inutile, prit la réplique au mot. Il avait visé les chevilles, et avait attaqué parce qu'elle prenait son temps. Conclusions : attaquer la première et défendre les jambes. Ainsi, à l'assaut suivant, elle démarra la première. Trop maligne pour l'imiter et viser au même endroit, elle chercha d'abord à le frapper au visage. Il esquiva son attaque avec une déconcertante facilité, par un simple pas sur le côté, et tendit légèrement le pied. Elle trébucha. _Les épaules_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle se roula en boule, les épaules en avant, et se redressa sur ses pieds. Trop satisfaite d'elle-même, elle ne vit pas venir le coup de pied vicieux qui l'atteignit derrière les genoux. Fauchée, elle s'aplatit au sol comme une crêpe.

— Leçon numéro deux : ne perdez jamais votre ennemi de vue.

— J'avais compris, marmonna-t-elle, trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Elle se redressa, dédaignant son aide. Il se remit en garde. Elle l'observa d'un regard critique. Il semblait visiblement la trouver trop lente, puisqu'il se détendit comme un serpent, cherchant le point faible. Elle recula de deux pas. Il vacilla légèrement. Elle voulut en profiter, mais il la vit venir, et s'aplatit au sol, avant de frapper. Elle finit, encore une fois, le nez par terre. Elle grogna, agacée. On aurait dit qu'il la voyait toujours venir, où qu'elle soit et quoi qu'elle fasse. C'était rageant. Il lui tendit une main, elle se releva, s'épousseta.

— Comment vous faites ?

— J'ai des siècles de pratique, soupira-t-il, fataliste.

— Ah oui, j'oubliais. Trois mille neuf cent…

— Trente-six ans, compléta-t-il. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

Elle fit une grimace de dépit, avant de relever le menton, provocatrice.

— C'est ce qu'on verra.

Elsa ne rejoignit sa chambre que tard dans la soirée. Sans hésiter, elle s'affala sur son lit. Elle aurait au moins un moment de calme avant de…

— Ellie !

Anna déboula dans la pièce sans toquer – comme à son habitude – et s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa sœur.

— Alors ? C'était comment ? Il est bon, en tant que prof ? Il…

Face au déluge de questions qui lui tombaient dessus, Elsa fit la seule chose qui était en son pouvoir. Elle grogna, se roula en boule sous sa couette et rabattit un oreiller sur sa tête.

— C'était la pire journée de ma vie, laissa-t-elle échapper par une fente entre l'oreiller et la couverture.

Anna pouffa.

— C'était vraiment si terrible ?

La blonde sortit la tête de sa cachette (ce qui était déjà un miracle) et envoya un regard assassin à la rousse, qui arborait un air angélique.

— Va faire le tour des remparts. Puis enchaîner trois heures d'entraînement de combat rapproché, sachant que tu vas finir au tapis à chaque essai. Puis, après une petite pause, quatre heures de maniement des armes en tout genre, de la l'épée à l'arc en passant par la lance et la dague, en sachant évidemment que l'autre va corriger jusqu'à la moindre imperfection. Et va travailler avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaît assez bien pour réussir à chaque coup…

— Ah. Dit comme ça…

— Et ce n'est pas le pire… soupira Elsa.

— C'est quoi, le pire ? s'inquiéta Anna.

La jeune reine gémit.

— On recommence demain !

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Tiens, d'ailleurs, je suis en train d'y penser, mais j'ai un autre cross-over qui traîne dans un coin, un Loki/Harley Quinn. Est-ce que ça vous tente que je le poste ? =)**_


	31. I : Chapitre 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

Elsa s'était trompée. Ils n'avaient pas recommencé le lendemain. Loki avait été encore plus sadique, en fait. Le matin, il l'avait obligée (à grands coups de menaces) à faire à nouveau un tour des remparts, cette fois-ci sans pause. Ensuite, ils avaient travaillé le combat à l'épée pendant trois heures, avant de déjeuner rapidement et de reprendre avec l'arc, puis la lance. En tout, neuf heures d'entraînement intense. Le soir, Elsa s'était effondrée.

Le reste du temps, ce fut encore pire. Mais le travail de Loki avait porté ses fruits.

À la fin de cette première semaine, le capitaine Halv proposa à Elsa un test rapide de ce qu'elle avait appris. Incertaine, elle acquiesça, et le dieu s'écarta pour laisser passer le soldat.

— Combat rapproché, décréta Loki. Sans armes.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Elsa écarta les pieds pour déplacer son centre de gravité, et jaugea son adversaire du regard. Elle surprit un minuscule frémissement au coin de la paupière, et Halv passa à l'action. Déjà, elle n'était plus là. Comme un chat, elle s'était glissée sur le côté, et l'avait fauché en plein vol d'un coup de pied circulaire dans le ventre. Il s'aplatit lourdement au sol. Elsa cilla. Elle avait réagi tellement instinctivement… Le capitaine lui avait paru si lent. À force de côtoyer et de combattre un dieu qui avait des aptitudes surhumaines, elle avait dû acquérir cette vitesse d'action.

Halv se releva en grimaçant.

— Dites, fit-il à l'intention de Loki, vous êtes sûr de ne l'avoir entraînée qu'une semaine ?

L'autre haussa les épaules, mais il souriait. Elsa leva un sourcil. Un sourire de la part de Loki ? Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Elle ne vit pas le coude du capitaine de ses gardes qui arrivait vers elle. En fait, elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Le coup l'atteignit dans les reins. Elle fut projetée au sol, mais se contorsionna pour se redresser aussitôt. Accroupie, tendue à se rompre, elle visa naturellement les chevilles, et emporta une seconde fois Halv au sol avant de poser un pied sur sa poitrine. Ensuite, elle recula, et lui tendit une main. Il la prit… et la tira vers le tapis.

 _Aie…_ songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit son bras traîné en avant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le dire à haute voix. En tombant, elle pirouetta, et son poing frappa le plexus solaire de son adversaire. Soudainement privé d'air, il la lâcha.

— J'abandonne… souffla-t-il.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et il claudiqua jusqu'au mur pour s'y appuyer. Un soupir lui échappa. Elle remarqua pour la première fois les rides qui apparaissaient sur son front depuis un certain temps. Il allait sans doute bientôt prendre sa retraite. Mais d'ici-là…

§.§.§.§.§.§

Durant la deuxième semaine, Loki poussa Elsa à bout, d'un point de vue psychologique. Il lui fit travailler le contrôle de ses pouvoirs au maximum, et lui montra comment emmagasiner de l'énergie pour la relâcher ensuite. Il lui apprit à créer des boucliers protecteurs et des armes. Il lui montra comment viser, comment envoyer une attaque continue. Mais surtout, il la harcela avec des visions où elle voyait sa sœur, Kristoff et Olaf morts ou bien torturés. Et après, il lui demandait d'être précise quand elle visait.

Elle eut envie de l'étriper. Souvent. Il en était conscient, mais il continua. Pendant un certain temps, elle le crut suicidaire. Mais, au fil des jours, elle commença à se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle devint maussade, taciturne et fatiguée. Ce qu'il lui montrait en vision, elle le revoyait en cauchemar ensuite. Et même s'il montrait un peu de compassion le jour suivant, il recommençait.

Les deux derniers jours seulement, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait vraiment d'elle. Elle intériorisa, enferma ce qu'elle voyait à double tour dans une boîte imaginaire, et se concentra sur ses pouvoirs. Il y eut comme un déclic, et une digue se fissura. Un jet de glace jaillit de ses mains, et fit tomber toutes les cibles à la ronde. Avec prudence, Loki s'en approcha, toujours entier. Il s'était écarté et avait créé un bouclier peu auparavant. Aucun des panneaux n'était entièrement congelé. Il n'y avait qu'un trou au milieu de chacun, pile à l'endroit où il y aurait dû y avoir un cercle rouge. Et Elsa affichait un sourire satisfait. Il se dirigea vers elle.

— J'ai compris, déclara-t-elle avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

Il ricana.

— J'avais compris.

Elle fit une grimace intérieure. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de paraître aussi dédaigneux ? Aussi, elle se concentra. De ses doigts jaillit un flux de neige continu, qui commença à tourbillonner. Elle laissa ses pouvoirs faire le reste, sans essayer de comprendre comment elle donnait la vie ainsi. Un bonhomme de neige géant et menaçant, semblable à celui qu'Olaf avait affectueusement surnommé « Guimauve », ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, regarda Loki en ayant l'air de se demander s'il était comestible. Le dieu déglutit légèrement, soudain beaucoup moins méprisant. Elle sourit, et il reprit contenance.

— C'était censé me faire peur ? demanda-t-il.

— Non.

Il faillit parler, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot.

— Ça vous a fait peur.

Il se renfrogna.

— En tout cas, admit-il au bout d'une minute de silence boudeur, c'était réussi. Vous sauriez en faire plusieurs ?

Elle hésita. Laisser une troupe de bonhommes de neige géants se pavaner dans la cour du château ne semblait pas être une très bonne façon d'accueillir les invités qui arriveraient d'ici les deux prochains jours. Finalement, après réflexion, Elsa haussa les épaules. Après tout, se dit-elle, elle pouvait bien les dissoudre dès qu'elle voulait. À condition de ne pas paniquer bien sûr. Elle agita la main, et un jet de magie vint frapper le sol. En émergea une véritable armada d'un blanc étincelant, avec des yeux bleus et vides.

— Parfait !

L'exclamation de Loki couvrit la panique des gardes qui arrivaient à toute vitesse. Il continua sans faire attention à eux :

— Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à refaire ça le jour J, et Hans et ses troupes vous fuiront comme la peste.

— C'était déjà presque le cas, ricana-t-elle amèrement. Je sens que je vais avoir une belle réputation…

— La réputation importe peu, tant que vous préservez ce qui est à vous.

Elle perçut nettement le sous-entendu : la couronne et le trône. N'y avait-il vraiment que ça qui lui importait ? Pourtant, il avait eu l'air de changer, pendant un moment. Mais l'entraînement intensif avait semblé réveiller ses côtés sombres. Elle soupira discrètement.

— Guimauve !

Le cri joyeux d'Olaf retentit à travers toute la cour. Il s'élança, puis freina soudainement.

— Euh… c'est moi, ou il s'est dédoublé ? demanda-t-il à Elsa.

Cette dernière pouffa, avant de répondre :

— Je lui ai créé des amis.

— Mais c'est génial ! On va pouvoir faire une énorme bataille de boules de neige !

En réponse, la blonde grogna. Si ça arrivait, il ne resterait pas grand-chose du château à la fin. Peut-être une pile de gravats, tout au plus.

— Majesté ! appela Halv à ce moment.

Le capitaine courait vers elle, visiblement pressé et inquiet. Elle déplora soudain d'être la reine. Si c'était pour se faire harceler comme ça, il valait mieux qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et n'en sorte qu'après le mariage. Elle commença à imaginer le bonheur d'avoir du calme et du silence, mais Halv la fit déchanter.

— L'éclaireur est revenu, Votre Altesse.

Elle grinça des dents. Elle avait envoyé un éclaireur observer l'avancée de l'ennemi, à la proposition de Loki. Le fait qu'il soit de retour n'était pas particulièrement bon signe.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Conduisez-le dans la salle de réunion, s'il vous plaît.

Elle-même réarrangea sa tenue, aida Loki à ranger le matériel d'entraînement, et se glissa dans les couloirs. Il était plus de midi, et il n'y avait presque personne. Aussi, en déambulant entre les portraits de ses aïeux, elle se plongea dans un silence seulement ponctué par le rythme de ses pas. Ceux de Loki, qui marchait derrière elle, étaient quasiment imperceptibles. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda comment il faisait pour être toujours aussi silencieux. Il ne lui avait pas encore enseigné cette technique. En entrant dans la pièce remplie de monde, elle se fit une note mentale de le lui demander un jour.

Mais son regard fut vite accaparé par autre chose. Le soldat qui se tenait au fond de la pièce, l'air mal à l'aise. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas se sentir à sa place au milieu de tous ces hommes et femmes bien habillés, lui qui portait des vêtements sales, une barbe de trois jours mal coupée et des cheveux gras en bataille. Elle put néanmoins entrevoir, dans la façon dont il réajustait sans arrêt sa tenue, une volonté d'être bien vu. À ce moment précis, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elle fut certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il avait des cheveux bruns, coupés plutôt court, et un regard sombre et profond. Incapable de se rappeler où elle l'avait vu, elle se détourna avec une sorte de boule au ventre. Les ministres couraient dans tous les sens, frénétiques. Un serviteur apporta une grande carte, emballée dans un rouleau protecteur, et l'étala sur la table. Elsa hésita. Puis, finalement, avec un sourire, elle agita la main. La carte, portée par un vent froid, s'envola, et se plaqua contre le mur. Des cristaux de glace poussèrent sur les bords. Elsa fit tomber le vent. Le parchemin resta là où il était, collé. Elle sourit.

Les ministres, légèrement soufflés par la technique, s'approchèrent avec prudence. Ils entourèrent la reine, qui fit signe à l'éclaireur de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta, incertain. Loki ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le coupa tout de suite.

— Alors ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur.

Le dieu s'assombrit, agacé. Le soldat se racla la gorge, puis, en essayant de rester le plus professionnel possible, il débita :

— Ils sont au nord, dans les montagnes, à environ deux jours de marche. S'ils arrivent ici, ils arriveront durant la soirée du mariage.

— Leur nombre ? grogna Loki.

— Environ trois milliers, au maximum trois et demi.

Des hoquets de stupeur et de frayeur se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Elsa refréna un élan de panique. Où Hans avait-il bien pu trouver une armée de trois mille hommes ? Loki, en revanche, n'avait rien perdu de sa froideur.

— Étendards ?

Le soldat sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre en voyant le regard totalement glacial du conseiller de la reine. Il balbutia néanmoins :

— Les Îles du Sud… et Weselton.

Là encore, il y eut des grimaces, des hoquets, et des grincements de dents – ces derniers surtout de la part d'Elsa. Elle interrogea :

— Ils viennent d'où ?

L'éclaireur se tourna vers la carte, et s'en approcha en prenant un bâton. Avec, il pointa un col précis, légèrement au nord-est.

— Ils sont arrivés par bateau à Weselton, expliqua-t-il. Là, ils ont été rejoints par le reste de l'armée.

Pensive, la reine fixa les montagnes dessinées à l'encre noire, avant de baisser les yeux. Elle les connaissait bien, elle y avait marché, et y avait même fui. Il y avait trois passages qui menaient à Arendelle.

— Vous avez une idée de l'endroit par lequel ils vont passer ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un cercle autour du col suivant, qui n'était pas loin de la vallée des trolls.

— Les autres endroits sont couverts par les premières neiges. Ils perdraient du temps. Le passage de la Vouivre est le seul à peu près praticable. À partir de là, il leur faudra moins de six heures de marche rapide pour arriver ici.

Elsa releva la tête, et ses yeux étincelèrent. Surpris par la froideur de son regard, tous frissonnèrent.

— Très bien. Nous les y attendrons de pied ferme.


	32. I : Chapitre 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

Le lendemain soir, exténuée, Elsa se dirigea vers sa chambre en compagnie de Loki. Le dieu, toujours aussi silencieux, marchait à ses côtés sans montrer la moindre trace de fatigue. Il avait l'air aussi reposé que le matin même, et pourtant, elle savait qu'il avait travaillé tout autant qu'elle. Ensemble, ils avaient révisé tout ce qu'il lui avait appris depuis le début, en une journée. Autant dire que le programme avait à peine tenu dans l'emploi du temps. Mais elle était satisfaite : elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Pas au point de pouvoir mettre Loki à terre plus d'une fois ou deux, mais tout de même.

Alors qu'elle allait le laisser et s'enfermer pour la soirée, il l'arrêta.

— Attendez.

Elle stoppa, ébahie, et se retourna. Il baissa les yeux, et elle le vit cacher ses mains dans son dos comme pour se tortiller les doigts.

— Oui, Loki ?

Il hésita. Une sorte d'inquiétude voilait son regard, et il était visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit finalement la porte de sa chambre, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'exécuta, et fut stupéfaite de voir l'état de la pièce. Tout était sale, ou déchiré, ou fracassé.

— Il faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule, ricana-t-elle sombrement. Je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour arranger tout ça.

Elle pivota pour partir, il lui attrapa la main. Surprise, elle ne protesta pas, et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à une grande armoire, l'un des seuls meubles qui avaient survécu à la rage dévastatrice de son tuteur. Il inspira profondément, et, d'un geste sec, tira le battant de l'armoire vers lui pour l'ouvrir.

Loki observa les changements sur le visage d'Elsa au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait ce qu'il avait gardé pendant ces quelques semaines. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et ne la referma pas avant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Ses yeux s'arrondirent tandis qu'elle détaillait les différents morceaux de l'armure, de haut en bas. Son regard s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur les gants métalliques, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, puis revint sur lui, et il frissonna. Il voyait les milliers de questions tourbillonner dans le bleu glacial de ses yeux.

— Que… où l'avez-vous trouvée ? articula-t-elle finalement avec difficulté.

— En montagne, répondit-il, dans une grotte cachée par une illusion. Elle est pour vous, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Elle cilla.

— Je ne… je ne peux pas accepter, c'est…

— C'est celle d'Ingrid Frost. Votre ancêtre. Elle vous revient.

Toujours stupéfaite, Elsa ne se rendit pas compte que Loki tenait toujours sa main. Comme dans un rêve, elle s'approcha de l'armure. Elle luttait pour ne pas la prendre immédiatement. Quelque chose, en elle, l'attirait irrésistiblement vers l'objet. Elle tendit la main, hésitante, et effleura le gant droit. L'objet se fendit en deux, lévita et se plaça naturellement autour de sa main, avant de se sceller à nouveau. Le reste de l'armure s'anima soudain, et les différentes parties vinrent se placer aux endroits prévus. En quelques secondes, Elsa se retrouva enveloppée d'un cocon protecteur parfaitement adapté à sa taille. La reine surprit le regard incrédule de Loki qui se portait sur ses avant-bras. Là où, auparavant, il y avait du tissu glacé, il y avait maintenant une pellicule argentée et étincelante. Elsa remarqua avec stupeur que le métal modifiait continuellement sa structure pour s'ajuster à ses mouvements. Il était vivant.

 _— Bien sûr que je suis vivante !_ râla une voix dans la tête d'Elsa.

Cette dernière sursauta.

 _— Tu… enfin vous… vous parlez ?_

 _— Tu peux me tutoyer_ , ne te dérange pas. _Et oui, je parle._

 _— Mais comment ?_

La magie était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable, se dit la jeune reine avec un soupir. Après les bonhommes de neige vivants, elle croisait sur son chemin une armure qui parlait.

 _— Eh ! Elle a un nom, l'armure !_

 _— Pardon_ , s'excusa Elsa, confuse.

 _— Je suis Sylvi, et tu es mon « arving », mon héritière._

D'après le ton employé, il était clair que pour Sylvi, tout était dit.

 _— Il faudra que tu m'expliques, à l'occasion_ , glissa Elsa.

Elle sentit une sensation étrange, comme si quelque chose était en train de se glisser dans sa conscience. Rapidement, elle comprit que c'était Sylvi, qui s'installait dans son nouveau chez soi. Finalement, l'armure se décida à ajouter quelques précisions.

 _— Nous sommes liées à vie. J'ai un devoir envers toi, puisque tu es la dernière descendante d'une lignée ancienne._

 _— Mais_ , protesta Elsa, _après tout, j'ai aussi une sœur._

 _— Oui, mais pour elle, c'est différent. Elle n'a pas de pouvoirs. Elle n'appartient pas à la lignée. Tu devrais peut-être penser à écouter aussi l'extérieur, j'ai l'impression que ton amoureux t'appelle_ , ajouta Sylvi avec une pointe d'humour dans sa voix mentale.

 _— Ce n'est pas mon amoureux !_ se défendit la reine.

 _— Ah bon ?_

Elsa grogna, et se déconnecta de son univers mental, pour lever les yeux vers Loki, qui lui avait posé une question.

— Pardon ?

— Je vous demandais si elle vous plaisait.

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elsa, et elle répondit.

— On va dire qu'à part quelques remarques étranges, nous nous accordons plutôt bien.

Il leva un sourcil.

— Nous ?

— Elle s'appelle Sylvi, répliqua Elsa comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Ébahi, il ne pipa mot. Avec un sourire sarcastique, elle pivota sur ses talons, et sortit à grandes enjambées de la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna, et son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'elle souffla :

— Merci.

Elle claqua ensuite la porte de sa chambre à elle dans son dos, et s'allongea sur son lit sans enlever l'armure, avec laquelle elle discuta pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était plus de minuit. À ce moment seulement, elle se décida à aller dormir, et Sylvi se rangea toute seule sur un cintre. Elsa s'endormit rapidement, contente que le lendemain soit un jour de réjouissances. C'était sans compter sur les rêves.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa ouvrit les yeux dans un environnement qui lui était totalement inconnu. Non pas qu'elle ne s'y sente pas à sa place, tout était plongé dans une atmosphère hivernale. Les collines couvertes de neige étaient balayées par un vent glacial qui soufflait continuellement, décoiffant Elsa sans qu'elle ne souffre du froid. Il faisait sombre, comme si la lumière n'existait pas. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit un trèfle à quatre feuilles gelé, juste à ses pieds. Elle tendit la main pour le cueillir, et à ce moment-là, plusieurs choses lui sautèrent aux yeux. Premièrement, elle voyait parfaitement dans le noir, alors qu'elle aurait dû être aveugle dans cette situation. Deuxièmement, elle différenciait les couleurs, et elle pouvait affirmer sans hésiter que sa peau était bleue. Et, troisièmement, elle portait la robe qu'elle avait créé en montagne, bien qu'elle soit effilochée et sale. Elle étendit les doigts, et remarqua au passage que ses ongles étaient devenus blancs et longs de plusieurs centimètres. L'un d'eux effleura la tige du trèfle, qui se cassa avec un tintement cristallin. Le son perça le bruit du vent avec une incroyable facilité, résonnant dans les oreilles d'Elsa. Comme si cela avait été un signal, elle entendit un autre bruit, d'abord indistinct, porté par les courants d'air, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, elle perçoive l'appel.

« MAMAN ! »

Deux petites voix enfantines criaient le mot, encore et encore, et elle pouvait entendre au travers une terreur sans nom. Elle s'élança en avant sans hésiter, dans la direction d'où venait le son. Elle se sentait reliée à ces voix, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Rien que les imaginer en danger lui donnait la nausée. Furtivement, elle se glissa comme une flèche bleutée dans le paysage enneigé. La cape de sa robe claquait dans son dos, tandis que le tissu se mouvait en même temps qu'elle, et collait de plus en plus à sa peau. À mi-chemin, Sylvi avait remplacé la robe. Les foulées d'Elsa s'allongèrent, elle put avancer plus vite.

Elle arriva dans une sorte de pinède. Les cris, quoique toujours présents, se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle parcourut encore quelques mètres, se glissa sous une branche, et, en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, regarda autour d'elle. La clairière qui s'étendait devant elle, couverte de neige, était sans cesse arpentée par d'étranges créatures. Elles semblaient être issues d'un croisement entre un lézard, un singe et un robot comme ceux que possédait l'ambassadeur Stark. Elles étaient vertes, d'un vert sombre qui contrastait avec la neige, et conversaient entre elles par des cris aigus et inhumains. Et surtout, elles montaient la garde autour d'une sorte de cage de givre opaque. Elsa se prépara à bondir.

— Je vous déconseille de faire ça, fit Loki en se matérialisant près d'elle sous sa forme bleue.

Elle glissa légèrement, il la retint et la tira en arrière.

— Ces bestioles sont appelées des Chitauris, expliqua-t-il. Pas très fréquentables, j'en ai fait l'expérience.

— Mais…

— Je sais.

Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

— À deux, souffla-t-il, nous serons plus forts.

Les légères incertitudes qu'Elsa avait éprouvées jusqu'alors s'évaporèrent comme de la neige au soleil. Elle bondit dans la clairière sans plus d'hésitations, et lança des jets glacés à tous ceux qui essayaient de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Derrière elle, Loki abattait méthodiquement tout Chitauri qui essayait de les prendre par derrière, et achevait ceux qu'elle laissait à demi conscients. Elle parvint jusqu'à la prison en quelques secondes, et plaqua sa main dessus. La glace commença à luire d'un éclat bleuté, fantomatique, qui se renforça rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal aux yeux. Finalement, les parois blanchâtres explosèrent en mille morceaux. À la dernière seconde, Elsa forma un bouclier. Lorsqu'elle l'abaissa, elle croisa deux paires d'yeux bleus glacés.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elle s'éveilla dans un cri, redressée en position assise, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Encore paniquée, elle mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle était dans sa chambre, en sécurité, et qu'elle n'était partie nulle part dans une contrée glacée pour sauver…

Son cœur, qui jusque là pulsait à un rythme effréné, rata un battement. La dernière scène de son rêve se rejoua dans son esprit. Ces regards polaires, d'un bleu d'iceberg. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, mais elle devina facilement à qui ils pouvaient appartenir. Ses enfants. Des enfants qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Submergée par la peine, avec l'impression qu'un poignard était planté dans son ventre, elle se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. L'air frais de la nuit estivale lui fouetta le visage. Elle inspira profondément, s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait repris ses esprits et son calme.

Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi depuis qu'elle était revenue de chez les trolls. Elle avait été trop malade, trop fatiguée ou trop occupée pour laisser ses pensées y revenir. Pourquoi la veille du mariage d'Anna, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours était-il qu'elle y avait repensé, aujourd'hui, inconsciemment. Et, quoi qu'elle puisse dire, la douleur était toujours aussi vive.

Elle soupira, et alla se rallonger. Plongée dans un tourbillon de réflexions, elle ne ferma pas l'œil jusqu'au matin.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Booon. Vous avez rencontré Sylvi, un nouveau petit personnage que j'aime… beaucoup, on va dire. XD  
D'ailleurs, c'est une référence à l'un de mes bouquins préférés… est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée ?**_


	33. I : Chapitre 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

Pendant toute la matinée, Anna oscilla entre des phases d'excitation, sautillant dans tout le château en essayant de ne pas abîmer sa robe glacée, et des moments de nervosité pendant lesquels elle se retenait difficilement de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au dernier. Et encore, la seule raison à sa résistance était que ses ongles étaient manucurés. Elle avait pour la première fois pensé à demander à Laia de quoi étaient faits les vernis qu'elle possédait. La servante avait répondu en commençant à parler de résine, de pigments, etc.

— De la résine ? avait demandé Anna. Enfin, je veux dire, de la sève d'arbre ?

— Oui… avait répondu Laia en se demandant où la princesse voulait en venir.

La rousse avait fait une grimace de dégoût, et s'était juré de ne plus jamais se mordiller les ongles quand ils étaient teints. Et elle avait réussi, malgré une irrépressible envie qu'elle avait jugulée pendant la moitié de la journée.

Pendant ses phases d'angoisse, elle avait pensé à sa sœur, qui en plus devait gérer la menace d'une attaque presque imminente, et avait compati. Puis, elle avait glissé sur une rambarde d'escalier, et ses pensées s'étaient aussitôt envolées vers le mariage. Mais maintenant que les cloches sonnaient, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Allait-elle se prendre les pieds dans sa robe ? Trébucher ? Marcher trop vite ?

Arrivant devant l'église avec la tête pleine de questions, elle faillit manquer Elsa, qui, pourtant bien visible, l'attendait patiemment dans une petite chapelle accolée au narthex. Le narthex, c'était une sorte d'antichambre s'ouvrant sur la nef, donc le grand couloir principal. Habillée d'une étrange robe gris clair avec des veinures bleutées dont le tissu ressemblait étrangement à du métal, la reine tapait impatiemment du pied.

— Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'Anna se posta enfin à côté d'elle.

— Désolée, marmonna piteusement l'autre.

Elle laissa un temps de silence, avant de demander, sans pouvoir se retenir :

— Comment tu as fait, à ton couronnement ? Je veux dire, tu avais en plus le stress de tes pouvoirs… Comment tu as réussi à tenir le coup ?

Elsa sourit, se rappelant visiblement l'époque où elle avait tellement de mal à se contrôler.

— Tu sais que j'ai quasiment gelé le sceptre ? J'ai failli faire une crise de nerfs.

Anna pouffa, incapable de se retenir.

— Sérieuse ?

Pour toute réponse, Elsa hocha la tête en râlant :

— Eh, ne ricane pas ! Tu t'es regardée ?

Elles échangèrent un coup d'œil complice, et rirent de plus belle. Enfin, la rousse croisa les bras dans son dos, et essaya vainement de se calmer.

— Je ne peux pas ! gémit-elle enfin.

Sa sœur sourit, et posa une main glaciale et recouverte d'une fine couche de givre sur son front. Frigorifiée, Anna recula immédiatement en hurlant au scandale.

— MAIS ÇA VA PAS, NON ?

Elle sembla soudain se rendre compte que les invités qui entraient dans l'église pouvaient l'entendre, et se ratatina sur elle-même. Elsa sourit.

— Majesté.

Anna frôla à nouveau la crise cardiaque en voyant Loki émerger de l'ombre comme un fantôme, pâle et l'air fatigué, mais se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier une deuxième fois.

— Par tous les dieux, siffla-t-elle.

— Je suis là, glissa Loki.

Elsa lui donna un coup de coude qui tenait plus de la taquinerie que d'une semonce royale. Ayant encore un penchant pour les ragots, la rouquine fronça un sourcil. Réalisant soudain que ça la faisait ressembler à sa sœur, elle arrêta, mais observa les deux pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient comme des gamins. Ils en arrivaient presque à se tirer la langue !

— Hrmm…

Elle se racla la gorge, histoire de leur rappeler que, oui, elle était encore là, et oui, c'était son mariage qui devait avoir lieu. Elsa se détourna, et Loki se redressa aussitôt pour prendre l'air digne et distant d'un quelconque dignitaire ou messager.

— La salle est remplie. Vous pouvez y aller, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il se replia dans le narthex, et fit un léger signe aux musiciens. Anna leva des yeux angoissés vers Elsa, qui en retour lui offrit un sourire apaisant et lui tendit la main.

— Tout ira bien, souffla-t-elle.

— Merci…

Le sourire de la blonde se fana légèrement.

— Personne n'a été là pour me le dire. Je veux être là pour toi.

Anna faillit répondre qu'elle aurait été là si Elsa ne lui avait pas claqué la porte au nez sans arrêt, mais préféra fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait. Elles avaient toutes les deux eu beaucoup de préoccupations à cette époque. Les premières notes retentirent, coupant court aux pensées philosophiques de la rousse sur les pouvoirs de sa sœur. Elle sentit une bouffée d'inquiétude monter, et expira bruyamment, avant de faire un premier pas en avant. Elle prit le bras tendu d'Elsa, et referma ses doigts dessus, crispée. Presque détendue, la reine la guida dans l'allée principale.

Au moment où elle posa les yeux sur Kristoff, debout près de l'autel, vêtu « made in Elsa », presque toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent. Presque. Son pied buta contre un pli du tapis, mais elle put se retenir de tomber sans paraître particulièrement instable sur ses jambes. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Loki qui rasait les murs pour se rapprocher de l'avant tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle prit sur elle-même pour ne pas lui tirer la langue et avoir l'air la plus naturelle possible, et adressa des sourires aux gens qui la regardaient. Souvent, sauf pour ceux qui dormaient déjà, ils le lui rendirent. Elle se sentit légèrement plus confiante, et reposa son regard sur son… fiancé. Le mot était bizarre, maintenant, au pied de l'autel.

Enfin, alors qu'elle pensait que la musique n'allait jamais se terminer, la dernière note sonna dans l'église, portée par le chœur. Elsa posa la main d'Anna sur celle de Kristoff, dans un geste de bénédiction ancestral, et se retira. La rousse leva les yeux, et croisa des prunelles marron lumineuses. Elle sourit. Le prêtre s'avança.

— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour…

§.§.§.§.§.§

Soupirant de soulagement, Elsa se rangea sur le côté pour assister à la cérémonie. Tout s'était bien passé. Anna avait trébuché, personne n'avait rien vu. Personne n'avait vu que ses mains, habituellement glacées, s'étaient couvertes d'une fine couche de givre due au stress. Tout allait bien.

Discrètement, la reine fit apparaître d'une main encore tremblante des gants de glace bleutés. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers les invités, et aperçut Loki, non loin d'elle. Il lui adressait des signes qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, il leva les yeux au plafond d'un air agacé. Puis, il se glissa sur le côté, et remonta les rangées jusqu'à arriver à la cinquième en partant du fond, et montrer successivement avec ses doigts un sept, puis un huit et un neuf. Elsa fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Loki, conscient qu'il allait provoquer une scène, arrêta de gesticuler, et se contenta de pointer du doigt trois hommes. En voyant le premier, Elsa ne comprit pas. Puis, son regard glissa jusqu'au troisième, et elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Hans. Elle mit un moment à réaliser son erreur, et frisait déjà la panique lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'homme portait une barbe, et semblait beaucoup plus âgé, d'une vingtaine d'années de plus qu'elle environ. Elle expira profondément. C'était sans doute l'héritier des Îles du Sud, le prince Deevian. Et à côté de lui devaient se trouver ses frères. Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, Elsa leur trouva un petit air de famille avec Hans. Ils avaient le même menton, et le même nez un peu en trompette. Elle sourit, et remercia Loki d'un signe de tête. Il lui adressa une parodie de salut militaire, et ce fut à elle de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se recentra sur ce qui se passait près de l'autel, et observa paisiblement la cérémonie jusqu'à la fin sans se préoccuper du reste.

Lorsque le prêtre dit finalement « Je vous déclare mari et femme » et que les invités commencèrent à applaudir à tout rompre, Elsa se permit de se relâcher. Elle était restée debout, droite, presque sans bouger, pendant quasiment une heure, et son dos la faisait souffrir. Elle serra les dents. Elle devait encore s'occuper de toute la fête… Elle fit quelques pas en avant, et, se rangeant le couple, sortit de l'église, suivie par tous les invités. Le cortège prit la direction du château, où la salle de bal était déjà ouverte. Les derniers serviteurs se dépêchèrent de déposer ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains, et s'éclipsèrent. Elsa fit un signe de tête aux musiciens, qui commencèrent à jouer. Anna lança à sa sœur un sourire éclatant, et traîna un Kristoff gémissant sur la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal. Elsa pouffa. Il avait l'air aussi gauche qu'un ours blanc dans un désert, malgré les cours de danse qu'il avait dû prendre. Bon gré mal gré, ils achevèrent la première valse, et le reste des paires envahit l'espace. Avec un soupir, Kristoff fila de la piste et s'arrêta auprès d'Elsa.

— Encore vivant ? se moqua-t-elle.

— Comment vous faites pour rester aussi calme en face d'autant de gens ?

— La pratique, souffla-t-elle sur un ton de confidence. Et beaucoup de cours de maintien.

Il pâlit encore, et sembla tout d'un coup vouloir s'enfuir. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le prince Deevian qui arrivait. Elsa lança un regard autour d'elle, et vit Anna, les bras déjà surchargés de cadeaux et faisant face à une longue file d'invités.

— Majesté, annonça le héraut royal, le prince Deevian des Îles du Sud.

Ledit brun aux yeux verts s'inclina poliment devant la reine.

— Votre Altesse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

 _Formalités d'usage…_ siffla-t-elle intérieurement, ennuyée. Au lieu de le montrer, cependant, elle répondit :

— Il en va de même pour moi.

— Au nom de mon pays, je souhaiterais vous féliciter pour votre couronnement, puisque mon frère ne l'a visiblement pas fait. J'aurais aimé parler aussi à la princesse, ajouta-t-il en regardant la queue, mais…

Elle sourit.

— J'imagine qu'il faudra que vous patientiez un peu.

Il hocha la tête, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils. Au même moment, Elsa sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Loki. Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation. Deevian mit un moment pour reprendre une attitude mesurée, mais il fut sauvé par l'arrivée des personnes suivantes :

— Et je vous présente mes frères, Aseel et Wairor.

Il s'effaça pour leur laisser la place, et se fondit dans la foule. En moins d'une minute, il avait disparu à la vue d'Elsa, qui se tourna vers les deux suivants. Elle fut tout de suite frappée par leur ressemblance : on aurait dit deux gouttes d'eau. Sans doute des jumeaux… Le second détail qui la attira son regard fut la main du premier, cachée dans son dos. Et, enfin, le dernier détail fut l'éclat de leurs yeux. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mal-à-l'aise.

— Majesté, salua le second. Je suis Wairor, des Îles du Sud.

— Et moi, je suis Aseel, se présenta brièvement le premier.

D'un geste presque imperceptible, la main de Loki frôla l'épaule de la reine en guise d'avertissement.

— Nous aurions voulu remettre notre présent à la princesse Anna, continua Wairor, mais il semble que…

— Nous pouvons le prendre pour elle, coupa Loki en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

— Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda Aseel.

Son ton, pourtant froid, sembla presque enfantin à côté de la voix basse et menaçante de Loki.

— Qui êtes-vous pour le demander ?

Les jumeaux frémirent comme un seul homme.

— N'avez-vous pas assez confiance en la reine d'Arendelle pour croire qu'elle ne va pas remettre son cadeau à la princesse Anna ? continua-t-il.

Les deux s'entre-regardèrent, puis finalement, voyant qu'ils allaient paraître encore plus suspects qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, abdiquèrent. Aseel tendit à Elsa un pendule suspendu au bout d'une chaînette argentée. La pierre taillée en forme de larme luisait d'un éclat vert malsain. La blonde le récupéra avec circonspection.

— Vous permettez ? fit Loki en reculant.

Il lui lança un regard insistant, et elle n'hésita pas. L'objet changea rapidement de main, tandis que le quatuor se décalait dans un coin assombri. Après une infime hésitation, le dieu enferma le pendule dans une boule d'énergie verte. Avec une certaine surprise, Elsa comprit qu'il venait de créer un bouclier. Mais son incompréhension se mua en fureur lorsqu'elle vit la puissance de l'explosion que Loki venait de contenir. La pierre aurait pulvérisé tout le château, ainsi que les gens à l'intérieur, voire une partie de la ville.

— Comment…?

 _— Ils sont résistants à la chaleur_ , glissa soudain Sylvi dans sa tête. _Leur corps a été magiquement renforcé. Ils auraient survécu à l'explosion._

 _— C'est maintenant que tu le dis ?_

 _— Désolée… J'avais besoin de temps pour faire l'analyse._

Elsa leva les yeux pour les foudroyer du regard, mais constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne en face d'elle. Les deux frères s'étaient glissés dans la foule. Et, logiquement, Hans n'était pas loin.


	34. I : Chapitre 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

En grondant, Elsa voulut s'élancer dans la salle de bal à la poursuite des deux frères de Hans. Une poigne ferme la retint, et elle se tourna vers Loki avec un regard assassin qui faiblit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit son petit sourire en coin.

— Quoi ? cracha-t-elle comme un chat sauvage.

— Le prince Deevian n'est pas impliqué dans l'affaire, glissa-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il le pointa du doigt, quelque part au fond de la pièce, près des portes.

— Comment pensez-vous qu'il prendra les faits ? ajouta-t-il.

Elsa pencha la tête de côté, et prit le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, Loki n'avait pas tort… Deevian était l'héritier du trône des Îles du Sud. S'il n'était pas au courant des manipulations de Hans et de ses frères, elle pouvait avoir un allié qui soutiendrait sa cause au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

À cet instant, l'éclaireur qui avait fait le jour précédent son rapport sur l'armée ennemie déboula dans la salle et se fraya difficilement un passage au milieu des invités, coupant court aux tergiversations de sa reine.

— Majesté.

Elle hocha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

— L'armée est en place dans la location indiquée. Le Capitaine Halv n'attend plus que vous.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Merci…

— Erle, madame. Erle Brynjolf.

Il se retourna pour repartir. Elle l'arrêta soudain :

— Où vous ai-je déjà vu ? interrogea-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement honteux. Finalement, il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

— Pardon ?

— Je faisais partie de l'expédition du prince Hans partie à votre recherche et à celle de votre sœur, répéta-t-il plus distinctement sans lever son regard.

Un flash revint à la mémoire d'Elsa. Oui, il était là quand… Elle chassa les souvenirs de cette journée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de raviver les flammes d'un incendie presque éteint.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant réaliser qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Entre temps, Loki avait filé, et il parlait maintenant avec Deevian. Le visage du prince s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le dieu parlait. Lorsqu'Elsa les rejoignit, il se tourna directement vers elle :

— Votre Majesté, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais partir avec vous pour vérifier les dires de votre…

— Conseiller, compléta-t-elle.

Loki lui lança un regard goguenard qu'elle ignora royalement. Elle se demandait surtout comment il arrivait à être fier et même à se moquer dans ce genre de situation. Même si – elle devait se l'admettre – ce côté un peu décalé lui plaisait.

— Votre Altesse ? osa demander l'éclaireur.

Elle se secoua, et acquiesça.

— Oui, on arrive. Demandez au palefreniers de préparer Skina, Ster et un troisième cheval.

Il hocha la tête, tandis que Loki grimaçait.

 _— Tu l'as bien rembarré, la dernière fois_ , glissa Sylvi, qui lisait dans ses pensées.

 _— Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment… mais merci._

— Ah, et, Erle !

Il s'arrêta.

— Prenez aussi une cape de voyage pour le prince. Il va faire froid, en haut.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Assise sur la selle de Skina, Elsa cavalait en tête. Son cheval semblait comme elle être immunisé contre le froid, puisqu'il galopait sans difficulté dans la poudreuse, et ce depuis presque deux heures. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du passage de la Vouivre, un long col étroit et sinueux qui tirait son nom de son apparence serpentine. Alors qu'ils allaient l'atteindre, Elsa tira sur les rênes, et sa monture ralentit, pour s'arrêter totalement au bout de quelques mètres. Les trois autres la rejoignirent rapidement, et freinèrent à leur tour.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'éclaireur.

Pour toute réponse, Elsa pointa d'abord un endroit sur la pente enneigée. Là, ils purent distinguer l'uniforme vert des soldats d'Arendelle qui avaient creusé un bunker. Puis, elle désigna deux silhouettes solitaires, à cheval, qui se dépêchaient d'aller rejoindre une masse sombre et informe au bout du col. Le temps qu'ils y parviennent, l'armée ennemie était déjà arrivée vers le milieu du passage de la Vouivre. On pouvait maintenant reconnaître les blasons des différents corps. Dont celui de Weselton, et celui des Îles du Sud. Deevian pâlit à la vue de celui de son royaume. Puis, son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur agacée.

— Votre Majesté ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

— Vous avez ma parole que, quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne serez pas tenue responsable de la mort de mes frères et des soldats, même si cela arrive.

Elle se figea en le voyant si déterminé. Puis, elle hocha la tête pour le remercier.

— Mettez-vous à l'abri, dans le bunker, recommanda-t-elle. Et donnez ça au Capitaine Halv de ma part.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin de glace qu'elle venait de créer. Alors qu'il s'élançait, elle cria pour qu'il l'entende :

— Je créerai une illusion pour masquer votre passage !

Elle se concentra ensuite, et visualisa ses réserves d'énergie, comme Loki le lui avait appris. Elle était chargée à bloc. Aussi, soulever un mur de neige qui dissimulait une partie de la montagne fut un jeu d'enfant. Elle se concentra, et laissa ses pouvoirs se diffuser dans l'épaisse couche blanche sous ses pieds. Un rideau opaque qu'elle était la seule à percevoir avec son tuteur se souleva dans un bruissement imperceptible, et se maintint en l'air le temps que Deevian rejoigne Halv. De son côté, Loki s'occupait, lui aussi. Il s'amusait à barricader les rares passages par lesquels les ennemis auraient pu s'enfuir. Lorsque ce fut fait, Elsa appela l'éclaireur, et l'envoya se poster en haut d'une falaise. Si par malheur il arrivait qu'ils ne puissent pas contenir les envahisseurs, il devait filer à Arendelle pour donner l'alerte.

Et enfin, le duo « reine des neiges / dieu de la malice » se tourna vers les assaillants.

 _— J'ai hâte_ , souffla Sylvi dans l'esprit de son arving.

§.§.§.§.§.§

— Reine Elsa ! cria un héraut de Hans.

Sans répondre, la reine poussa Skina au galop, et traversa la plaine à toute vitesse, talonnée de près par Loki. Elle s'arrêta près de l'homme qui précédait de quelques centaines de mètres l'armée ennemie.

— Pas la peine de crier, ronchonna-t-elle. Quel est le message ?

— Le princes Hans, Aseel et Wairor vous ordonnent de vous écarter de leur chemin et de les laisser passer.

Elsa sourit, d'un sourire dur qui aurait donné des frissons à Loki s'il avait pu le voir. Elle savait que son armée à elle interviendrait dès qu'elle en donnerait le signal. Mais, avant de mettre en danger la vie de ses soldats, elle avait une solution de rechange.

— Allez dire à votre prince que s'il veut qu'il neige en été dans son royaume, il n'a qu'à poursuivre son chemin.

Elle se détourna, et fit reculer Skina, tout en observant ses ennemis dans le clair de lune. Ils étaient nombreux, montés sur de petits chevaux de montagne, robustes et encore pleins d'énergie. Elle rechignait à sacrifier des bêtes innocentes. Ster, à l'arrière, hennit. Encore une fois, Elsa se focalisa sur le sol. La rage qui avait commencé à brûler en elle, contenue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Arendelle, ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Elle voulait seulement donner un petit effet théâtral à l'assaut. Aussi, elle attendit que le héraut ait atteint le camp adverse et ait fait son rapport. Elsa sentit le regard moqueur de Hans peser sur ses épaules. Elle lui renvoya un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cette distance, et lança un jet de glace vers le sol. Des flancs des montagnes comme des petits creux et vallons qui modifiaient le tracé du col jaillit un millier de bonhommes de neige. Gigantesques, directement armés de piques, de lances, et recouverts d'une armure de glace étincelante. Elsa sentit presque le hoquet de stupeur de l'armée d'en face. Elle matérialisa une épée, tandis que Sylvi s'adaptait pour épouser parfaitement forme de son corps, puis elle éperonna Skina, et s'élança en avant.

Les monstrueux bonhommes de neige n'attendaient que ça pour donner la charge. Avec des rugissements féroces, ils se jetèrent sur les soldats de Weselton et des Îles du Sud. Dans la plaine s'élevèrent des cris des blessés souvent couverts par des grognements enragés et le fracas de la glace contre les épées et les boucliers.

Loki sauta à terre en atteignant le centre stratégique de la formation. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à passer. Suivant son exemple, Elsa sauta à terre en plein galop, et redirigea son cheval vers un coin abrité en matérialisant un couloir pour le guider dans sa course. L'animal n'hésita pas, faisant confiance à sa cavalière, et bientôt, il fut hors de portée des assaillants. L'épée en main, la blonde faucha un premier soldat qui avait décidé de s'approcher trop près d'elle. Il avait fait confiance à son apparence encore un peu innocente, et s'en trouvait en position intenable. Il essaya bien de prendre le dessus, mais, d'un revers, elle le débarrassa de son arme, et d'un mouvement parfait, plongea sa lame dans son ventre. Il hurla, et soudain, elle sentit un goût de bile dans sa bouche tandis que l'odeur du sang la prenait à la gorge. Elle lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir tout de suite. Difficilement, elle se détourna, laissant l'homme à l'agonie. Alors, pour ne pas avoir à faire face à nouveau à ce genre de situation, elle se contenta de se défendre. Parades, esquives, encore et encore. Loki se rapprocha d'elle, la croyant d'abord en difficulté. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait, il grinça des dents.

— Vous êtes folle ? hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des combats. On ne pourra jamais les contenir comme ça ! Et s'ils arrivaient à Arendelle ?

Arendelle. Elsa sentit son estomac se contracter. S'ils arrivaient jusqu'à Anna… Non, elle ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Elle se reprit, et enferma ses ressentis à double tour quelque part dans une boîte au fond de son cœur. Pour le moment, ce qui importait, c'était son royaume. Elle se glissa dans le dos de Loki, et, pendant un bref moment, ils combattirent dos-à-dos, l'un protégeant les arrières de l'autre. Mais rapidement, les flux de la bataille les emportèrent à nouveau loin.

Elsa sentit un courant d'air près de son cou, et une flèche siffla au raz de son oreille. Elle pivota souplement, s'accroupissant légèrement. Hans. Et ses frères. Elle se retint de montrer les dents.

— Tss, tss, siffla-t-il comme un serpent. Que dirait votre sœur si elle vous voyait dans cet état ?

 _— Il cherche à te distraire_ , lui indiqua Sylvi. _Ne te laisse pas prendre._

La reine écouta les conseils de son armure, et observa plutôt ce que le prince faisait, en dehors de ses discours. Finalement, voyant que ça ne marcherait pas, il la désigna du menton, et ordonna à ses frères :

— Occupez-la.

Obéissant à son commandement, ils commencèrent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour la prendre des deux côtés. Elsa grimaça. Elle s'était déjà faite avoir comme ça une fois, pas deux. Discrètement, elle donna un léger coup de pied dans le sol. Une onde glaciale se propagea, remontant le long des corps de chaque soldat ennemi, quel qu'il soit. L'impulsion était tellement puissante qu'ils commencèrent aussitôt à geler sur place. Ébahi, Hans ne put que contempler le givre qui remontait le long ses jambes à la vitesse de l'éclair pour couvrir son torse, puis son visage.

— Ce n'est pas fini… articula-t-il juste avant d'être totalement congelé.

Loki choisit ce moment précis pour se transformer en Jötun, sans doute à cause de la magie d'Elsa. Il forma un fléau d'armes, soit une masse sphérique hérissée de piquants et pendant au bout d'une chaîne, qu'il commença à faire tourner.

— NON ! cria Elsa, mais trop tard.

Les premières statues de glace se fracassèrent dans un bruit de verre cassé abominable, qui résonna en écho dans les montagnes. Les bonhommes de neige survivants firent le reste du travail.


	35. I : Chapitre 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

— Majesté, fit Halv d'un air dramatique, je crois que, dans les conditions actuelles, l'armée d'Arendelle ne sert plus à rien.

Elsa regarda le capitaine avec douceur.

— Lorsque je ne serai plus là, il faudra quelqu'un pour défendre Arendelle à ma place.

 _— Hé !_ protesta Sylvi. _Je te signale que tu es presque immortelle._

 _— C'est le « presque » qui fait la différence._

 _— Si tu veux…_

L'armure sembla abandonner, ce dont Elsa lui fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans une dispute mentale avec l'entité étrange, surtout que, d'après Loki, lorsqu'elle discutait avec Sylvi, elle fronçait les sourcils de façon permanente. Elle laissa donc l'armure philosopher sur la longueur de la vie d'une descendante de Jötuns, et revint à son capitaine. À ce moment, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle pensait à lui, un dieu se matérialisa à sa gauche. Son cheval trottait tranquillement, tandis que lui contemplait le paysage, l'air absent.

— Loki.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et, pendant un moment, elle eut l'impression qu'elle se noyait dans un puits bleu-vert. Elle se gifla intérieurement, et essaya de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait appelé.

— Vous… Pourquoi les avez-vous massacrés ainsi ?

Il roula des yeux, apparemment totalement désespéré par son incompétence et ses questions stupides. Du moins, elle était sûre qu'il pensait ainsi. Mais, encore une fois, patiemment, il lui expliqua :

— Si on les avait laissés en vie, ils auraient été libérés à un moment ou à un autre. Et ils vous seraient retombés dessus.

— Oui, mais…

— Elsa.

Elle frémit en entendant le ton sans appel du tacticien qui se cachait derrière la façade.

— Ils sont vos ennemis. Et ils vous auraient tuée sans hésiter. En plus, vous avez la garantie de Deevian. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Pendant un moment, elle se demanda s'il était possible que, à force de batailles, elle acquière un jour un tel sang-froid, une telle distance par rapport aux morts. Puis, elle se rappela qu'il avait trois mille ans d'expérience, et ses préoccupations s'envolèrent. Dans le vent froid qui giflait ses joues, elle ferma les yeux, et entortilla ses doigts dans la crinière de Skina. Pendant la bataille, il s'était caché dans une crevasse, non loin de Halv et de ses troupes. Dès qu'elle avait pu marcher, car il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour supporter la vue des morceaux de glace qui peu auparavant étaient encore des membres humains, il s'était approché d'elle en hennissant joyeusement et en quémandant des caresses. D'un léger coup de talon, elle le poussa au galop, le laissant prendre de l'avance sur les autres.

§.§.§.§.§.§

En arrivant à Arendelle, Loki descendit de cheval avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il aimait les cavales et les sorties en montagne, et la bataille avait été presque amusante, mais à force de rester assis et secoué, il y avait de quoi avoir les pensées en vrac. Et, en ce moment, il pensait à une certaine femme. Il avait arrêté de se battre contre lui-même à ce sujet depuis un certain temps déjà, incapable de nier l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui, et s'employait désormais à rendre invisible toute marque d'une possible affection. C'était devenu une véritable guerre contre ses sentiments, et il n'était même plus certain de la gagner.

Encore une fois, Elsa avait remporté la bataille haut la main. Il se demandait surtout pourquoi elle n'usait pas son pouvoir directement après tout, elle avait bien instantanément gelé les cœurs de tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvés sur son passage. Lui aussi avait ressenti la vague glaciale qui avait parcouru chaque homme. Les humains ne l'avaient pas supporté, et s'il avait été un dieu « normal », comme Thor, il aurait eu du mal à y résister.

Ster fut emmené par un palefrenier. Loki s'étira, bâilla, et observa la cour du château. Elle était remplie de monde. C'était tellement différent du paisible palais habituel… Il aperçut An… la princesse Anna, qui bavardait avec une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus. Même à distance, il pouvait voir le bois de l'arc qui tranchait avec le flamboiement de sa longue crinière bouclée. Elsa s'approchait de sa sœur. Juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, un autre duo se joignit à la conversation. Tous deux avaient une peau couleur chocolat, des cheveux noirs très sombres, et des yeux marron. Ils étaient emmitouflés dans des fourrures épaisses qui firent ricaner le dieu. Le prince Deevian se tenait légèrement en retrait, et parlait avec Raiponce. Qui était accompagnée d'un homme brun au regard sombre et joyeux. Loki fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un… caméléon… sur son épaule ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il s'approcha, et constata rapidement qu'il avait eu raison. C'était bien une petite bestiole verte qui observait les environs en enroulant et déroulant sa queue.

— Ah, Loki ! s'exclama joyeusement Raiponce. Je vous présente mon mari, Eugène, et mon meilleur ami Pascal.

L'interpellé mit un moment à comprendre que Pascal était le nom du caméléon. Une fois que l'information atteignit son cerveau, il put répondre avec un minimum de contenance :

— Ah… enchanté.

— Eugène, Pascal, voici Loki, le conseiller de la reine.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son mari, qui la regarda un moment de travers avant de comprendre. Il sourit, sans faire de commentaire. Ledit conseiller préféra s'éloigner.

Il se glissa dans le groupe d'Anna sans interrompre personne.

— Donc, vous n'êtes pas mariée ? demanda Elsa à l'étrangère.

— L'êtes-vous ? répondit celle-ci avec un léger accent.

La blonde sourit.

— Vous n'avez pas tort.

À ce moment, la rousse remarqua Loki.

— Aaah ! Vous êtes qui ? Et pourquoi vous apparaissez dans le dos des gens comme ça ?

Il lorgna l'arc toujours suspendu dans son dos. Elle ne l'avait pas enlevé, ni bandé. On pouvait en déduire que pour le moment, la rencontre se passait plutôt bien.

— Loki, d'Asgard, se présenta-t-il.

— Jamais entendu parler. Mérida, de Dun Broch.

— Jamais entendu parler non plus.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis Mérida pouffa.

— Vous êtes pas mal, comme conseiller. Pas aussi coincé que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il haussa un sourcil, hésitant à le prendre comme un compliment. Finalement, il se dit que, dans la situation actuelle, il s'en moquait totalement qu'elle l'appréciât ou pas.

Ce fut alors qu'il pensait ça que l'une des tours du château explosa

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki réagit au quart de seconde. Il forma un bouclier, qui fut très vite renforcé par celui d'Elsa. Mais, au lieu de couvrir seulement sa famille, elle étira le champ protecteur sur l'ensemble des invités.

— Au château ! hurla Anna en rassemblant précipitamment ses volants, jupes, etc.

Pendant un bref instant, Loki se permit d'admirer son bon-sens. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle pouvait paraître à première vue. Mais cet instant philosophique sur la princesse Anna d'Arendelle fut interrompu par l'arrivée théâtrale d'une forme flamboyante.

— Ah, non ! ragea Elsa.

Jean Grey. Phénix Noir. Ennuis.

 _Mes pensées deviennent vraiment adaptées à la situation_ , songea-t-il.

Soudain, le bouclier d'Elsa vola en éclats, qui, au lieu de s'éparpiller au sol, se fondirent en une seule flèche glaciale. L'objet alla percuter l'avatar flamboyant du Phénix sans lui causer de dommages, mais en détournant son attention. Pendant ce temps, la reine avait plié les genoux.

 _Elle ne va quand même pas…_

Elle fit exactement ce qu'il croyait qu'elle ne ferait pas. C'est-à-dire sauter. Et se maintenir en l'air. Un phénix blanc étincelant jaillit de son dos et se détacha d'elle, éclipsant la lumière de la lune. Elle lança une pluie de grêlons sur son adversaire, enchaîna avec une lance étincelante, et enferma Jean Grey dans une tornade de vents froids. Resté seul au milieu de la place, Loki leva un sourcil, impressionné. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Elsa attaqua sans cesse, harcelant Jean, l'empêchant de se servir de ses pouvoirs contre le château ou ses occupants. Et, lorsqu'elle commença à faiblir, des flèches partirent des remparts, orchestrées par Halv.

Au milieu de ce chaos, le dieu du mal ne trouvait rien à faire. Au sol, il était inutile, et il n'était pas assez précis pour viser l'assaillante sans toucher Elsa, puisque les deux s'étaient engagées dans un féroce corps à corps.

— C'ÉTAIT LE MARIAGE DE MA SOEUR ! hurla la blonde à travers le bruit. ET JE NE PERMETTRAI PAS QU'IL SOIT GÂCHÉ !

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par une vague immense qui se leva depuis la mer entourant Arendelle. Le Phénix Noir disparut dans un nuage de vapeur, et la femme battit en retraite. Elle s'enfuit dans le ciel nocturne sans demander son reste, laissant une traînée de fumée et d'étincelles derrière elle. Elsa commença à perdre de l'altitude, et son avatar se résorba. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Au milieu de sa chute, Loki se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

— Oh, par Odin ! gronda-t-il.

À la va-vite, il créa un filet magique, qu'il accrocha aux quatre coins de la cour par des liens verts solides. La femme s'écrasa dedans avec un bruit mat, tandis que les cordes grinçaient légèrement. Il se précipita en avant, et l'aida à poser les pieds par terre. Elle ouvrit un œil papillonnant et perdu dans le vague avant de murmurer :

— Je vais bien…

— Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que je ressemble à un âne ?

— Un peu… souffla-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux, et l'entraîna vers l'entrée principale. Elle vacilla, se redressa lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'Anna.

— Attendez.

Elle se glissa auprès de sa sœur. Le silence qui avait remplacé le fracas de la bataille aérienne était total. Aussi, la voix fatiguée de la reine put être entendue sans mal par tout le monde.

— Je suis navrée pour ces évènements imprévus, disait-elle, ainsi que pour les dommages occasionnés. Considérez…

Elle s'interrompit, reprit son souffle, et lança un regard à Anna. Un échange silencieux sembla se dérouler entre elles, puis la rousse acquiesça.

— Considérez, reprit Elsa, que vous êtes tous conviés à passer la nuit ici. Dans la mesure du possible, les évènements reprendront demain. Moi, ainsi que ma sœur, arrangerons tout d'ici quelques heures. Si vous voulez bien passer dans la salle de réception pour reprendre un semblant de soirée, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Loki vit bien que tous les invités étaient secoués. Les couples se tenaient ensemble, incertains, et les personnes qui étaient arrivées seules s'étaient rassemblées en petits groupes. Il sourit légèrement. C'était toujours amusant de voir les Midgardiens se terrer comme des souris à l'arrivée du moindre évènement imprévu.

Elsa se pencha vers sa sœur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

— Si tu pouvais passer en ville et rassurer les habitants.

— T'inquiète, répondit l'autre. Tu t'occupes des chambres ?

— Oui. Vois aussi s'il y en a de disponibles dans les auberges, je crains que le château ne soit pas assez grand.

— Bien sûr.

— Je peux aider ? intervint Kristoff.

— Viens avec moi, lui ordonna sa femme.

Elle le tira vers les grandes portes. Elsa ouvrit la route à la troupe jusqu'à la salle de réception qu'elle avait mentionné précédemment, et envoya Loki rassembler les serviteurs. Il s'exécuta promptement, distribua les consignes qu'Elsa lui transmettait les unes après les autres, dépêcha quelqu'un pour aller réveiller les cuisiniers, fit préparer les lits, etc. Vers une heure du matin, il fut rejoint par une Elsa chancelante, encore debout, mais qui risquait de ne pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

— Alors, Majesté ? s'enquit-il.

— Il nous manque une chambre, et tout le monde pourrait être casé dans le château.

Elle leva vers lui un regard bleu glacier.


	36. I : Chapitre 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

Elsa leva vers Loki un regard interrogateur. Il semblait hésiter. Inconsciemment, elle commença à se mordiller les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il pourrait… Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Par Odin, elle oubliait souvent à quel point il était grand. Il murmura :

— À la limite… je peux leur laisser ma chambre, mais elle n'est pas vraiment…

— En état, compléta la reine avec un petit sourire. C'est malin !

— Regardez qui dit ça, grinça-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement. Soudain prise d'un coup de faiblesse, elle vacilla. Dans la seconde, elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle ferma les yeux. Grâce aux dieux, elle avait Loki pour la seconder…

Une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vu les Asgardiens de la soirée. Ni même de la réception en fait. Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu être mêlés à l'attaque de Jean Grey ? Elle écarta tout de suite cette idée. Sif avait paru craindre le Phénix autant qu'elle. Voire presque plus. Mais elle trouvait tout de même bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas venus.

— Je pense, déclara Loki, interrompant ses réflexions, que je peux créer une illusion pour la nuit. Une illusion qui leur permettrait de voir la chambre dans son aspect normal.

— Ah, ah, ricana-t-elle, sarcastique. Et où dormirez-vous ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et croisa ses prunelles vertes. Un papillon commença à voleter dans son ventre, et elle se maudit d'être aussi stupide, aussi faible. Peut-être que c'était juste ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle tombe dans ses filets. Qu'elle s'y empêtre, et qu'il puisse ensuite la poignarder dans le dos. Elle voulait lui faire confiance. Il n'y avait qu'un minimum de raison qui l'empêchait de se jeter dans ses bras tout de suite. Elle sentit un doigt frôler son ventre tandis qu'il réajustait sa prise pour la maintenir debout. Bataillant contre elle-même, elle se redressa, et s'écarta légèrement.

— Dans la caserne, répondit-il.

— Hors de question !

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir l'exclamation. Loki la considéra avec un regard goguenard. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Aussi, elle décréta :

— Vous prendrez mon lit. J'irai sur le canapé.

— Bien sûr. Et je vais laisser la reine d'Arendelle dormir sur le canapé, et ensuite, Sif m'étripera à mains nues.

Elsa esquissa un faible sourire.

— Je vous ordonne de ne pas protester, et d'aller mettre en place l'illusion dont vous avez parlé.

Il hésita, la jaugea de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, plusieurs fois à la suite. Finalement, avec une courbette moqueuse, il marmonna un « Bien, Votre Majesté » et s'éclipsa. Dès qu'elle fut seule, Elsa se permit de s'affaler sur une chaise. Elle attrapa une serviette en tissu, qui se couvrit de givre au contact de sa main. Ensuite, elle l'appliqua sur son front. La fraîcheur la raviva, juste assez pour qu'elle remarque l'entrée discrète d'Anna et Kristoff. Travaillant de concert comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ils invitèrent les nombreux hauts personnages à se retirer dans les chambres qui leur avaient été préparées.

 _— Tu vas bien ?_ demanda Sylvi dans l'esprit de la reine.

 _— Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça passe._

L'armure se rétracta jusqu'aux épaules pour libérer ses poignets et ses coudes. Elsa avait découvert avec stupéfaction qu'elle pouvait changer de forme et de volume à loisir, devenir une robe comme un pantalon, et même remplacer ses bottes. Ainsi, elle n'avait plus à se créer une garde-robe sans arrêt, l'étrange entité permettait tout. Elle semblait n'avoir aucune limite.

 _— Pourrais-tu me parler d'Ingrid Frost ?_ lui demanda Elsa.

 _— J'aimerais bien… mais ton copain arrive._

La blonde grinça des dents à cette appellation. Il n'était pas son copain. Mais le papillon revint se nicher dans son ventre, et sembla ne plus vouloir s'en aller. Elle vit le dieu remonter à contre-courant le flot d'invités qui partaient pour arriver près d'elle.

— J'accepterai de prendre le lit à une condition, affirma-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux, fatiguée, et demanda :

— Quelle est-elle ?

— Je veux que vous m'accompagniez. Il y a quelque chose dans votre palais que vous ne connaissez pas.

Intriguée, elle se leva, et le suivit tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans les couloirs.

— Qui a pris votre chambre ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

— Hein ? Oh, le prince Aladdin et la princesse Jasmine.

Il tourna à droite, et s'enfonça dans l'ombre d'un couloir. À sa suite, elle mit un moment à réaliser que les murs étaient couverts des portraits de ses ancêtres. Alors, elle freina des quatre fers, et prit le temps de regarder. Elle en connaissait certains, dont le roi Flaamard, le prince Vouidir et la reine Kaliente, qui étaient les plus célèbres de l'histoire d'Arendelle, mais la majorité d'entre eux lui étaient inconnus. Elle aurait voulu rester là à découvrir les peintures pendant des heures, mais la voix impatiente de Loki retentit à quelques mètres devant elle :

— Vous savez, on n'a pas toute la nuit !

— J'arrive, j'arrive, marmotta-t-elle, assez bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui, il lui glissa :

— Vous ferez du tourisme la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Elle lui tira la langue, mais l'obscurité quasiment complète empêcha le dieu de le voir. Au lieu de cela, il lui attrapa le poignet, et la traîna bon gré mal gré jusqu'au bout du couloir. Celui-ci était une impasse.

— Je ne…

Il tira un rideau. La demi-lune projeta soudain sa lumière pâle et argentée sur le cadre couvert par un tissu noir, que Loki souleva théâtralement.

— Tadaaa !

Elsa ne répondit pas à la provocation, trop surprise pour réagir. Elle leva une main hésitante, et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement du tableau. Baissant les yeux, elle déchiffra l'écriteau. Ingrid Frost. Était-ce une coïncidence, un hasard, que Loki l'ait menée là alors même qu'elle demandait des explications à son armure ? Elle releva les yeux vers le visage glacial de la femme. Ingrid était belle, il n'y avait pas à dire le contraire. Même sous sa forme Jötunne, elle avait une grâce féline qui lui donnait un petit air royal. Elsa se décala d'un tableau, et observa l'inscription.

 **Ingrid Frost**  
 **Fondatrice et reine d'Arendelle**  
 **(85 – 157)**

Elsa fronça les sourcils. C'était toujours la même personne, mais elle avait changé. Cette fois-ci, elle était représentée en tant qu'humaine, bien que sa peau soit aussi blanche qu'une couche de neige fraîche, et que son regard rouge sang transperce sa descendante. De plus, elle avait été peinte avec des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, comme ceux d'Elsa. Et puis, les écriteaux variaient. L'un disait (0 – 157) et l'autre (85 – 157). Autant dire qu'à l'échelle d'une vie humaine, quatre-vingt-cinq ans n'était pas un mince écart.

Les doigts d'Elsa revinrent sur le premier tableau. Ses ongles frôlèrent la toile. Aussitôt, elle sentit une traction dans son ventre, à l'emplacement de son nombril. Elle était aspirée à travers la peinture. Paniquée, elle cria, et se raccrocha au bras de Loki. Il voulut se cramponner à quelque chose, ne trouva aucune prise. Elle se sentit traînée en avant, sans résistance.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Le nez dans une pile de neige fraîche, Elsa mit un moment à se relever. Après avoir basculé, ils avaient dévalé une immense falaise glacée glissante comme un toboggan, manquant de se rompre les os en tombant du haut de trente mètres. Heureusement, la poudreuse en dessous – comment pouvait-il y avoir de la poudreuse par cette température ? – avait amorti le choc. Elsa frissonna. Pour la première fois, elle avait froid. La température ne devait pas dépasser les -40°C. À côté d'elle, Loki se redressa, et s'épousseta. Son visage pâlit soudainement lorsqu'il vit son environnement. Aussitôt, Elsa sentit son ventre se contracter. Ce que Loki n'appréciait pas n'était généralement pas très sympathique, d'après ce qu'elle avait déjà pu tester. Un vent froid fouetta ses poignets nus. Répondant à ce stimulus, Sylvi s'étendit, et couvrit la totalité du corps de sa propriétaire. De son côté, le dieu se métamorphosa. Dans la faible lumière, elle vit sa peau devenir bleutée.

— C'est mieux adapté pour cette chaleur ! se moqua-t-il.

Elle suivit son exemple, et Sylvi dut changer légèrement pour s'adapter à la nouvelle taille d'Elsa.

— Auriez-vous froid ? ricana-t-elle en retour.

Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux, démenti par ses yeux rouges assombris par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la méfiance et de l'inconfort… mais pas envers elle, les dieux soient loués ! Il y avait quelque chose autour d'eux qui le dérangeait.

— Venez.

— Pour qu'on tombe encore à travers un portrait ? riposta-t-elle. Non, merci.

Il baissa son regard vers elle, agacé.

— Je ne savais pas. Il n'a réagi qu'à vous. La dernière fois que je l'ai touché, il ne s'est rien passé.

Elle haussa détourna le regard, jouant celle qui s'en moquait et qui faisait la tête. Il soupira, et elle l'entendit distinctement malgré le blizzard qui sifflait autour d'elle. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit soulevée, et émit un gémissement de protestation. Passant outre, Loki la mit sur ses épaules comme une enfant, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle donna un coup de poing à moitié amical sur sa tête.

— Posez moi ! exigea-t-elle.

Il ne l'écouta pas, et commença à marcher. Elle perçut dans sa façon de se déplacer une sorte de saccade, et se mordit les lèvres. Il y avait vraiment un problème, s'il agissait comme ça. En plus, il marmottait dans sa barbe.

— Pardon ?

— Je disais, reprit-il plus fort, qu'il faut que je trouve un passage. Nous devons trouver un moyen de partir d'ici avant que…

Un rugissement lui coupa la parole. Elsa comprit en une fraction de secondes que ce qu'il redoutait venait d'arriver. D'après le bruit, la… chose était derrière eux.

Elsa se cambra, et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle atterrit dans une roulade plutôt bien maîtrisée, le choc étant amorti par son armure. Elle leva la tête. Oh, oh, songea-t-elle. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Loki avait paru si inquiet. Le monstre qui se tenait devant elle était difficile à décrire. Il avait un corps massif, et était à-peu-près trois à cinq fois plus grand qu'elle. Ses pattes gigantesques frappaient le sol comme l'aurait fait un taureau sur le point de charger, en créant à chaque fois de profondes failles dans la glace pourtant dure. Les griffes, quatre sur chaque patte, ressemblaient vaguement à des ongles de la longueur d'un avant bras. Le torse se soulevait à chaque inspiration, dans un râle horrible à entendre. Des yeux rouges, profondément enfoncés, se fixèrent sur Elsa, et ne la lâchèrent plus. Elle frissonna, et son regard tomba sur les défenses de la bête, qui mesuraient environ deux fois la taille des griffes. Elle entrevit une rangée de dents étincelantes, deux crocs comme ceux des vampires de légende, des morceaux de viande coincés entre les incisives, et s'obligea à regarder plus haut. Déjà qu'elle ne supportait pas l'haleine qu'il exhalait alors qu'elle était à dix mètres de distance, si elle commençait à observer ce qu'il avait mangé le matin… Elle se focalisa donc sur la plaque osseuse qui recouvrait le sommet de son crâne. De là partaient de courtes épines, qui couraient le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa queue, que la bête agitait constamment.

Le monstre émit un grognement de mauvais augure, et s'appuya sur ses pattes arrière. Derrière elle, Elsa sentit Loki se tendre.

— Il va sauter, l'avertit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et estima le temps qu'il faudrait à cet animal pour les atteindre. Dix mètres… moins de deux secondes. Deux sauts environ.

Elle l'avait sous-estimé. Le sol trembla légèrement lorsque le monstre bondit. En un mouvement, une demi-seconde plus tard, il était près d'elle.


	37. I : Chapitre 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

Elsa ne put que gémir de terreur, toute combativité abandonnée, lorsque le monstre atterrit juste à côté d'elle et ouvrit grand la gueule. Pendant un moment, elle eut un aperçu dégoûtant des restes de son repas précédent. En même temps, elle nota le crocs acérés comme des rasoirs. Une odeur de viande en putréfaction la frappa au visage. Elle frémit, et, trop focalisée sur ce qu'il y avait devant elle, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il y avait derrière. Aussi, elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsque Loki se jeta en avant en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle termina le nez dans la neige, et les crocs claquèrent là où elle s'était tenue quelques instants auparavant.

— Vous êtes insensée ? grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

— Pardon… ironisa-t-elle. C'est parce que je vois ces bestioles tous les jours que je me permets de les regarder dans les yeux…

Il sourit légèrement, lui attrapa le poignet, et la traîna en avant. Elle se débrouilla – difficilement – pour se remettre sur ses pieds, et s'élança à côté de lui vers une corniche.

— Comment est-ce qu'on les tue ? cria-t-elle.

— On ne les tue pas, à moins d'être Thor… et encore !

— C'est un tort de ne pas l'être, alors !

Il lui lança un regard en biais, l'air de lui demander « vous êtes _vraiment_ en train de faire des jeux de mots dans cette situation ? », ce à quoi elle répondit :

— Désolée. J'évacue le stress.

Soudain, elle freina. Il y avait une centaine de mètres de vide à quelques centimètres à peine du bout de ses pieds. Loki, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, la tira derrière un rocher. Elle se pencha légèrement pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle aperçut alors une parfaite copie d'elle-même et de son compagnon de voyage, debout, au bord du précipice. Puis, le sol trembla, et le monstre passa comme un éclair bleuté devant son nez. En sentant le vide autour de lui, il couina, se contorsionna, mais trop tard. Un hurlement, et elle n'eut plus de nouvelles.

— On ne les tue peut-être pas, siffla Loki, mais on peut s'en débarrasser pour un moment.

Il sourit.

— Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas autant inquiétée, le rabroua-t-elle.

— C'est nécessaire. Ça améliore les réflexes… enfin, sauf pour certaines personnes, chez qui ça semble annihiler l'instinct de survie.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude en protestant. Il pouffa, et commença à s'éloigner de la falaise. Elle le suivit, consciente de leurs doigts entrelacés, et totalement perdue. Le papillon qui s'était installé dans son ventre pendant la réception revint à la charge, plus agité encore qu'avant. Il avait disparu pendant un moment, emporté par la vague d'adrénaline. Là, il battait furieusement des ailes. Dans une association confuse d'idées, les mots de Loki pendant leur danse lui revinrent. « Je vous aime, que vous soyez reine, princesse ou servante. Je m'en fiche. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre. Je sais que je n'ai pas été parfait. Je suis un monstre, et vous ne méritez pas ces sentiments que je ressens envers vous. Mais je me sens obligé de les dire. Il y a tant de choses que vous ne savez pas, et qu'il faudrait que vous sachiez. » Est-ce qu'il y avait une possibilité, même infime, qu'il soit sincère ? Ce à quoi le papillon répondit en accélérant encore ses battements d'aile.

— Euh, Elsa, vous allez bien ?

Elle leva les yeux.

— Quoi ?

— Vous êtes pâle. Très pâle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Ce qui n'est pas, enfin…

Il s'empêtra dans sa phrase, et elle le regarda essayer de s'en sortir en souriant légèrement. Elle n'était pas la seule à être perturbée.

— Oui, je vais bien.

Il hocha la tête.

— D'accord. Ça m'arrange. Parce qu'on va avoir de la compagnie.

Il désigna du menton les deux silhouettes solitaires qui avançaient vers eux au travers du blizzard.

§.§.§.§.§.§

— Que cherchez-vous ici ? demanda Garalv.

— Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ? continua Faubar.

Les deux géants du froid s'étaient assis par terre, en face de Loki et Elsa. Cette dernière leva le menton, et répondit :

— Nous sommes venus voir Ingrid Frost.

Loki manqua de hoqueter en entendant le mensonge. Personne ne pénétrait sur Jötunheim impunément. Il regarda Elsa plus attentivement, et comprit que ça passerait. Pas de mensonges sans une confiance absolue en soi, et même si la main dans son dos tremblotait légèrement, elle garda un regard fier et plein de fausses certitudes. Les deux géants semblèrent tomber dans le panneau, puisqu'ils passèrent à la question suivante.

— Je répète, comment êtes-vous arrivés ?

— Heimdall nous a déposés, mais il a mal visé.

Encore une fois, Loki se mordit la langue pour ne pas trahir les affirmations de la reine. Il leva même un regard réprobateur vers le ciel, comme s'il était responsable de ce qui arrivait. Heimdall, pria-t-il, si tu m'écoutes au moins une fois, fais en sorte que nous puissions repartir d'ici vivants.

Faubar sourit.

— Il doit devenir sénile à force de rester enfermé dans sa tourelle.

Loki roula des yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de critiquer l'unique porte de sortie qu'ils avaient…

— Bon, décréta soudain Garalv, si vous voulez voir Ingrid, suivez-nous.

Il échangea un long regard avec son compagnon, et le dieu du mal se dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, comme le disaient les humains. Mais il ne commenta pas, et se mit en route. Elsa le suivait, quelques pas en arrière. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il la laissa démêler ses problèmes seule, puisqu'elle ne les partageait pas.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'elle faillit rentrer dans la personne devant elle, en l'occurrence, Loki. Le groupe s'était arrêté au pied d'un immense portail qui la fit penser à son propre palais en montagne. On retrouvait un peu le même style architectural, les formes de cristaux de glace qui transparaissaient dans chaque tour. Elle se dit que dans cet environnement, elle pouvait se permettre d'être elle-même. Aussi, elle laissa la magie de ses ancêtres refluer, et reprit son apparence humaine, gardant sur elle Sylvi en guise de protection contre le froid.

— Je… marmonna Garalv, soudain nerveux. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Elle ne l'écouta pas, et poussa le battant d'une main. Il s'ouvrit en silence. Elle remarqua la poudreuse qui couvrait le bas de la porte. Ça devait empêcher les blocs de glace de grincer à chaque frottement.

Elle leva le nez. Un lustre, similaire au sien, était suspendu au plafond. À vue d'œil, elle jugea qu'il devait être haut de deux bons mètres. Elle détailla les nombreuses statues qui ornaient le grand hall. Elles représentaient des Jötuns, des créatures légendaires, et beaucoup d'autres choses sur lesquelles elle n'était pas capable de mettre de nom. Au lieu de se creuser la tête, elle alla vers l'avant.

Elle traversa une antichambre, déboucha sur un couloir, et avança encore au jugé, se fiant à son instinct et aux commentaires que Sylvi glissait de temps à autre.

 _— Fais attention_ , lui souffla l'armure, _la chambre à ta droite renferme une autre bête de Jötunheim._

 _— Le truc qu'on a croisé il y a quelques heures ?_

 _— En gros. Pas le même, mais un de la même famille._

 _— Merci._

Elsa se garda d'ouvrir la porte indiquée. Finalement, elle parvint devant une porte ornée d'un flocon de neige à six pointes. Son insigne personnel. Elle passa une main dans son cou, et effleura la chaînette de son collier. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'au pendentif. Anna le lui avait offert, prétextant que c'était un bijou de famille qui lui correspondait plus. Maintenant, elle se demandait si le flocon n'avait pas une autre signification que simplement sa marque de fabrique personnelle.

Hésitante, elle toqua. Un petit sourire passa fugitivement sur son visage lorsqu'elle se remémora le conte de la petite fille à la capuche bleue. Si la personne à l'intérieur de ce palais lui répondait « Entre, mon enfant », Elsa s'enfuirait en courant. Mais aucune réponse ne vint de l'autre côté, simplement, la porte s'ouvrit. La reine risqua un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur, puis avança franchement. Une zone d'ombre, au fond de la pièce, semblait cacher quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lit. Une voix féminine et éraillée monta de cet endroit :

— Qui va là ?

— Elsa d'Arendelle.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la voix reprit :

— Arendelle ?

 _Non, la Terre_ , eut envie de répliquer Elsa.

 _— Si tu veux mon avis, je te déconseille de dire ça._

Sylvi se mêlait – comme d'habitude – aux pensées de son Arving.

 _— Je n'allais pas le faire._

— Oui, Arendelle, répondit-elle à voix haute.

— Approche. Es-tu magicienne ?

En avançant, Elsa répondit aux questions qui se succédèrent alors du mieux qu'elle put, décrivant ses pouvoirs, ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Finalement, elle osa interroger l'inconnue :

— Vous êtes Ingrid Frost ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Une main pâle, humaine, jaillit de l'obscurité, et attrapa les doigts d'Elsa. Aussitôt, elle sentit la décharge d'énergie qui circula entre leurs corps. Involontairement, elle se métamorphosa à nouveau en géante du froid. Mais, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, la magie ne replissait pas l'inconnue, mais allait plutôt de cette inconnue à Elsa.

La reine d'Arendelle frissonna alors que la main qui tenait son poignet devenait froide comme la… bref. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait le véritable froid.

Un flot de connaissances arriva soudain dans l'esprit de la blonde. C'était un véritable torrent, une rivière de savoir accumulé au cours des années. Entre les bribes qu'elle percevait, Elsa capta les échos de complots que la femme – ou plutôt la Jötunne – avait mis en place ou bien désamorcés, les nombreuses rumeurs dont elle avait été victime, son expérience de régente, puis de reine, etc. Elle eut du mal à soutenir cette livraison continue d'informations. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait coincé son crâne entre deux rochers et s'entêtait à appuyer dessus comme un forcené. Même Sylvi était silencieuse, pour une fois.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla être des heures, mais ce qui n'était en réalité qu'une petite minute, la rivière devint ruisseau, et les dernières gouttes coulèrent. Elsa se rendit compte que sa main bleutée était couverte d'une fine couche de givre. Surprise, elle leva un regard interrogateur vers la forme sombre allongée dans le lit.

La Jötunne tendit la main, et attrapa une corde. Ce faisant, elle tira dessus, et des rideaux au-dessus de leurs têtes s'écartèrent, laissant entrer la pâle lueur de Jötunheim. Elsa s'approcha.

— Qui…?

L'autre la coupa en plein dans sa phrase :

— Chut… je répondrai à tout. Mais nous avons peu de temps.

— Mais pourquoi…?

La Jötunne sourit. Dans la clarté, Elsa put voir que, même selon les critères des… dieux/extraterrestres/êtres surnaturels, elle était très vieille. Les rides formaient des lignes d'ombres sur son front et ses joues, et des pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux donnaient à son regard un âge millénaire. Elle avait un visage pâle, émacié. Pourquoi le temps avait autant altéré son corps restait un mystère pour la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle ne posa pas de questions.

— Tu avais raison, je m'appelle bien Ingrid Frost, commença l'ancêtre. Je vois sur ton visage toutes les interrogations qui passent… Pourquoi suis-je aussi âgée ? Que s'est-il passé ? Eh bien, tout a commencé il y a quelques milliers d'années. À l'époque, ta planète n'était encore qu'une contrée sauvage, et les habitants de ton royaume vivaient dans un petit hameau…


	38. I : Chapitre 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

Loki avait failli suivre Elsa à l'intérieur du palais. Néanmoins, les discrets gestes des deux Jötuns ainsi que la phrase « C'est une mauvaise idée » le dissuadèrent de le faire. Ainsi, il prit son mal en patience, et s'assit devant le grand portail pour attendre. Et ainsi, il patienta. Encore et encore.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Lorsque Elsa jaillit du palais en courant, l'air de fuir quelque chose, il se redressa. Mais elle ne fit pas attention, paraissant même ne pas vouloir faire attention à lui, et le dépassa comme une flèche pour s'enfoncer dans une forêt non loin. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et consulta Faubar et Garalv du regard. Ils haussèrent les épaules. Il leur jeta :

— Attendez-nous !

Puis, il fila en courant sur les traces de la reine. Il la retrouva après quelques minutes, guidé par les traces blanches qu'elle avait laissées sur le givre grisâtre. Elle était assise au fond d'une clairière, adossée contre un arbre. Elle avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et avait plongé la tête dans le creux formé. Même de loin, il put voir qu'elle sanglotait.

Il s'approcha en douceur, indécis. Il ne voyait pas comment aborder ce qui la tourmentait, mais elle leva la tête au bruit de ses pas. Dans ses yeux, il vit passer une tornade d'émotions contradictoires, avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête à nouveau. Il eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir une nouvelle larme perler au coin de sa paupière et geler instantanément. Finalement, incapable de se décider, il s'assit, et laissa le temps passer, se disant qu'elle parlerait quand elle serait prête.

Peu à peu, ses épaules cessèrent de trembler. Elle parut reprendre un semblant de maîtrise de soi, mais garda son visage caché. Elle marmotta quelque chose.

— Pardon ? se hasarda-t-il.

Elle se redressa, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer autant ?

Tout d'abord, il eut du mal à saisir le sens de la question. Une fois qu'il eut compris, il hésita. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Et, plus important encore, oserait-il lui dire ?

— J'ai réalisé que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'elle tournait la tête pour regarder ailleurs.

— Non ! le coupa-elle inutilement.

Elle détourna le regard pour contempler les arbres glacés autour d'elle.

— Si c'est pour me dire la même chose qu'à la soirée à Asgard, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je voudrais une vraie réponse. Pour une fois.

Ses yeux bleus firent la navette entre lui et les arbres, allant sans arrêt de l'un à l'autre. Elle semblait vouloir se tourner vers lui, tout en se battant contre elle-même pour ne pas le faire. Il resta silencieux. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle leva le regard vers lui, interrogatrice. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, elle soupira, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ce qu'elle considérait comme la marque de sa faiblesse, et demanda d'un ton à la fois hargneux et empli de tristesse :

— Comment puis-je vous faire confiance si vous ne me dites pas la vérité ?

Il détourna le regard, ressentant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps la honte. Essayant de trouver une parade à cet interrogatoire, il préféra ne rien dire.

— Elle avait raison, en fin de compte, marmotta Elsa pour elle-même.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

— Qui donc ?

Elsa esquissa un sourire empli de rancœur.

— Ah, tiens. Quand c'est vous qui devez répondre, il n'y a que du silence, mais quand c'est à mon tour…

Elle se replia à nouveau sur elle même, déterminée à ne rien dire.

Et le temps passa.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes passées à écouter le sifflement du vent dans les branches, Elsa commença à envisager une discussion. Mais elle se rappela les mots d'Ingrid, et, intérieurement, ricana amèrement. Au final, il n'avait pas changé. Et pendant un mois, elle s'était bercée d'illusions toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres, allant même jusqu'à envisager qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose qu'elle.

 _Saleté de sentiments !_

Et pourtant, si ce que disait Ingrid était vrai, il _devait_ ressentir la même chose. Ce qui, au final, rendait ses mensonges encore plus difficiles à accepter.

— Je suis désolé…

Pendant un moment, elle crut avoir imaginé le léger murmure venant de sa gauche. Mais, du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il la regardait. Instinctivement, elle répliqua :

— Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été si dure, mais, pour garder un semblant de maîtrise, ne l'afficha pas.

— Rien, j'imagine.

Elle leva un sourcil. Si elle avait voulu une réponse franche, elle l'avait eue. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, et ça compliquait toute la situation. Elle se souvint d'Ingrid, et les larmes envahirent ses yeux à nouveau. Elle les refoula dans un reniflement sonore.

— Que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase en la voyant aussi triste. Mais quelque chose sembla le pousser à poser une autre question :

— D'ailleurs, comment savez-vous ?

— Ingrid Frost, lâcha-t-elle simplement. Mais…

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elsa revit le palais, sa discussion avec la Jötunne, qui lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le rôle des Örva, ou Créatrices, ces magiciennes qui pouvaient donner vie aux inanimés. Et accessoirement sur les âmes sœurs, puisque ça avait une influence sur les pouvoirs des Örva. Elle se souvint des explications d'Ingrid.

 _« Lors du premier contact conscient, les âmes sœurs déclenchent un immense dégagement d'énergie, presque aussi puissant que lorsqu'une Örva voit son prédestiné pour la première fois. J'ai bien dit presque, parce que la première rencontre entre une Créatrice et son âme sœur cause un tel déferlement de puissance qu'en général, la Créatrice devient stérile. Cela dit, cet état est temporaire, puisque l'amour qui relie les deux êtres est trop fort pour arrêter la vie. »_

Oui. D'un côté, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas stérile éternellement. D'un autre, si cela dépendait des sentiment que Loki éprouvait pour elle, tout devenait très vite moins certain. Et puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, peu après, Ingrid avait expiré, parce que « deux Örvas déclarées ne peuvent pas vivre en même temps ». Mais sachant qu'elles naissaient à des intervalles de deux millénaires, Elsa avait encore un peu de temps devant elle.

Elle se secoua en se rendant compte que Loki attendait toujours qu'elle termine sa phrase. Mettant ses doutes de côté, elle se résigna à finir :

— Mais elle n'est plus de ce monde. Je l'ai vue mourir, simplement parce que je suis née.

Il leva un sourcil. Si elle parvenait à lui refaire confiance un jour, elle lui expliquerait peut-être l'existence des Créatrices et les conséquences que ça avait. Mais pour le moment, elle avait autre chose à démêler. Savoir qu'elle était amoureuse de Loki était une chose. Découvrir qu'il était l'unique personne dont elle serait amoureuse pour les deux mille ans à venir en était une autre. Et c'était choquant.

Elle n'avait certes jamais vraiment imaginé avoir un petit ami, sortir, etc., étant trop occupée par son travail de reine. Mais là, ça prenait une toute autre envergure. Une sorte de fatalité venait de tomber sur elle, et elle ne pourrait jamais s'en détacher.

— Loki ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle frémit.

— Depuis quand saviez-vous ?

Il soupira. C'était sans doute le moment où jamais d'avouer.

— Les trois jours en montagne. C'est le troll qui me l'a dit.

Elle soupira à son tour.

— Depuis un bon moment, quoi…

Elle vit sa grimace, et sourit légèrement, mais d'un sourire triste.

— Et pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

Il ricana amèrement :

— Allons donc ! Imaginez-vous un peu la situation… « Majesté, je suis votre prisonnier… mais vous savez, vous êtes mon âme sœur. »

Elle pouffa.

— C'est vrai que dit comme ça…

— Mais vous avez raison, reprit-il, presque sans l'écouter. Vous auriez dû être au courant.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

— J'aimerais pouvoir vous faire confiance…

— C'est drôle, mon frère m'a dit la même chose il y a quelques mois de cela.

— Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

— Que s'il le faisait, il était fou.

— Charmant.

Un ange passa, et pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le sifflement du vent pour troubler la paix qui s'était installée.

— Mais, reprit Loki, ma réponse n'est pas la même pour vous.

Elsa leva un sourcil, attendant la suite. Finalement, voyant qu'il s'était emmuré dans un silence morose, elle demanda :

— Quelle serait-elle ?

Il sourit amèrement.

— C'est assez absurde… et il est évident que vous ne me croirez pas. Mais vous pouvez.

Une vague d'espoir, à la fois folle et dévastatrice, déferla dans son cœur, détruisant toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à mettre en place. Elle hésita. Mais après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle était assurée, par un phénomène magique encore incompréhensible, qu'il devait l'aimer, et qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Ni elle, d'ailleurs. Alors, elle se déplaça légèrement, et posa doucement la tête contre son torse. Elle sentit sa surprise, alors qu'il se raidissait, mais elle ne se retira pas.

Et le miracle se produisit.

Il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, et la serra contre lui. Elsa ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade tout comme elle entendait celui de Loki s'accélérer. Des cheveux sombres lui chatouillèrent le cou tandis qu'il baissait la tête. Comme dans un rêve, il effleura ses lèvres. Leur baiser garda au début un arrière-goût de rancœur de la part d'Elsa, mais il s'effaça vite pour laisser place à une tendresse sans nom. À regret, la blonde se détacha la première. Elle rouvrit les paupières, et plongea son regard polaire dans celui, bleu-vert, de Loki.

— Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si ça avait commencé comme ça, murmura-t-il.

— Nous ne pouvions pas savoir, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais il vaudrait mieux que nous reprenions tout depuis le début.

Dans ses yeux se dessina quelque chose qui ressemblait à une ombre d'espoir.

— Il y a un nous, maintenant ?

— Il y en a toujours un.

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	39. I : Chapitre 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

Elsa et Loki revinrent à Arendelle vers quatre heures du matin, grâce à Heimdall qui les avait gentiment transportés. Ils atterrirent en douceur dans la cour du château encore endormi, et rejoignirent rapidement leurs chambres respectives sans vraiment s'adresser la parole.

Et le temps passa.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Après un mois, Anna commença à noter des changements. Elle remarqua tout d'abord qu'ils avaient perdu une certaine raideur qu'ils avaient vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ils devinrent plus tranquilles, plus naturels. Ils devinrent amis, bien que la rousse supposait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus derrière. Évidemment, Elsa ne lui avait rien dit de ce qui s'était passé sur Jötunheim, et ne comptait pas le faire.

Deux mois plus tard environ, ils commencèrent à se tutoyer. Leur relation commença à s'approfondir. Ce n'était plus vraiment la reine et son conseiller. C'était Elsa et Loki, en toutes circonstances. Ils plaisantaient sur les pires sujets, se moquaient – discrètement – de tout, et bavardaient sans cesse. Elsa avait arrêté de rougir lorsqu'on lui faisait une remarque. Loki s'était débrouillé pour s'incruster dans la vie quotidienne de la famille royale à tel point qu'Anna commençait à les trouver tous les deux pires qu'elle-même et Kristoff. Et elle commençait vraiment à suspecter qu'elle n'était pas au courant de tout.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'elle déboula dans la chambre de sa sœur sans prévenir, à six heures du matin. Son hurlement, qui mêlait la surprise, le triomphe et la joie, réveilla plus de la moitié du château. Puis, réalisant que cette même moitié du château allait rapidement venir à la source du bruit, elle claqua la porte au nez des premières servantes qui arrivaient en courant, paniquées. Puis, elle se tourna vers sa sœur :

— Je crois que j'ai cassé le nez à l'une d'entre elles. C'est de ta faute !

— C'était ça ou leur montrer la reine et son conseiller ensemble, répliqua Elsa en réajustant le drap autour d'elle.

Anna leva les yeux au plafond. Le pire, dans l'histoire, c'était que Loki dormait toujours.

— Votre Altesse ? cria une vois derrière le battant. Tout va bien ?

La rousse regarda la blonde de travers. Avec un soupir, cette dernière se leva, attrapa un peignoir gris argenté veiné de bleu, et entrebâilla la porte.

— Tout va bien. Anna a été légèrement surprise, c'est tout. Navrée de vous avoir réveillés.

Les quelques serviteurs qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir s'éloignèrent en grommelant et pestant contre le tempérament hyperactif de leur princesse. Une fois que la porte fut refermée à nouveau, Anna explosa :

— Non mais ça va pas ? Tu mets la faute sur moi, maintenant ?

Elsa lui retourna un sourire machiavélique.

— Baisse d'un ton ! C'est toujours mieux que de les laisser entrer… et puis, c'est vraiment de ta faute si c'est arrivé.

— Quoi, vous deux ?

— Anna… soupira la blonde.

— Je plaisante.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, resta un moment silencieuse, puis reprit.

— Ça fait combien de temps ?

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur, qui sautillait sur place, pas du tout dérangée par le fait d'être en robe de nuit, les cheveux en bataille, et l'invita à passer de l'autre côté, dans son bureau.

— Merci de m'avoir réveillée, au fait. J'ai une monstrueuse pile de courrier.

— De rien. Mais ne change pas de sujet.

Elles se regardèrent avec un sourire tout en s'installant pour commencer à ouvrir les premières lettres.

— Ça fait quelques jours, pour te répondre.

— Quelques nuits, tu veux dire.

— Pas faux. Mais je n'ai rien dit pour toi et Kristoff… glissa Elsa.

— On est mariés, je te signale, répliqua Anna.

— Regardez qui dit ça !

La rousse rougit légèrement, et préféra changer de sujet.

— D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas déjà dehors, en train de courir ?

Après le mariage, ainsi que l'attaque de Hans et tous les évènements qui avaient suivi, Elsa et Loki avaient continué à s'entraîner quotidiennement. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Anna se demandait si cela n'avait pas été une excuse pour les rapprocher.

— Hein ? demanda Elsa en levant les yeux de sa feuille. Ah, on a fait sept heures hier, je pense que ça suffit pour deux jours.

Elle se replongea dans la lecture d'un parchemin qui provenait de Corona. C'était un rapport commercial, bien ennuyeux, mais nécessaire. En plus, elle devait parler à son ministre de l'économie aujourd'hui, alors il valait mieux qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui se passait.

Tout d'un coup, la table de travail commença à se couvrir de glace. D'abord inattentive, Anna sursauta soudain tandis que Elsa prenait un air de plus en plus inquiet et fronçait les sourcils. Le givre gagna le sol, puis les murs, et monta jusqu'au plafond.

— Euh, Elsa ?

La reine leva les yeux, fit un petit sourire, et agita la main. Toute la glace se décolla, et alla se rassembler en une boule de neige qui flottait au-dessus de ses doigts. Trop tard, Anna comprit que c'était une plaisanterie. Le projectile termina dans ses cheveux, et elle se retrouva avec de la neige dans le nez et les yeux.

— ELSA !

— Oui ?

L'air totalement innocent de la blonde fit tomber d'un coup la première colère. Anna se mit à rire, rassembla la poudreuse dans la paume de sa main, et l'envoya sur sa sœur. Olaf arriva soudain par un couloir adjacent, et, les voyant ainsi, cria :

— Bataille de boules de neige !

Il attrapa sa tête, et l'envoya sur Elsa, qui l'évita facilement. D'un geste, elle couvrit le bureau d'une membrane protectrice pour éviter d'abîmer les parchemins, et créa une énorme pile de neige en plein milieu de la pièce. Tous les trois commencèrent à rire, et bientôt, la neige volait un peu partout. Elsa était avantagée par son entraînement quotidien et ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas de mal à esquiver, tout en frappant les deux autres.

— C'est de la triche ! finit par haleter Anna au bout de vingt minutes, épuisée.

Sa sœur sourit sans répondre, et aida Olaf à chercher son bras gauche. Le bâton gisait dans un coin. Le bonhomme de neige le remit en place avec un sourire satisfait.

— Bon, Anna, on a encore du trav…

Elsa ne termina pas sa phrase et se jeta au sol. La boule de neige, aussi grosse qu'une chaise, qu'Anna avait amassée pendant qu'elle était de dos, la manqua, et alla frapper un Loki encore endormi en plein visage. Le rire d'Anna s'évanouit tandis que le conseiller de la reine levait vers elle un regard glacial, dans tous les sens du terme. Il resta là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, torse nu, ses cheveux noirs emplis de flocons blancs. La vision prêtait à rire, mais même Elsa s'en abstint. Finalement, Loki leur tourna le dos, et revint dans la chambre d'Elsa sans dire un mot. Anna regarda sa sœur, et articula en silence :

— Il est toujours comme ça au réveil ?

Elsa pouffa, mais ne répondit rien. Au lieu de cela, elle préféra faire disparaître la poudreuse autour d'elle, et se rassit pour reprendre la lecture de ses lettres.

— Bande de rabats-joie ! râla Anna.

Elle réajusta sa chemise de nuit qui était tombée de son épaule et s'en-alla en claquant la porte du bureau derrière elle. Olaf regarda Elsa, et fit un sourire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas énervée, la rassura-t-il.

— Je sais.

Il remit en place sa tête, réajusta son nez, et partit à la suite de la princesse. Et Elsa se retrouva seule dans le bureau.

— Loki ? appela-t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

— Oui ?

— Tu comptes bouder longtemps ?

Il rentra dans la petite pièce, toujours torse nu.

— Je ne boude pas, corrigea-t-il, je reste de mon côté.

— Ah.

Il rit, et s'assit en face d'elle.

— Alors, du nouveau ?

Elle émit un gros soupir tout en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

— C'est fatigant de régner.

Elle contempla avec un certain découragement la pile de courrier, qui formait un gros tas désorganisé sur le sol. La lettre au sommet était presque au niveau de ses hanches, pour dire. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas délaissé son travail, les missives auraient été lues chaque jour, et non rassemblées, attendant que la reine daigne de les lire.

De son côté, Loki sourit. Elsa lui retourna un regard acéré.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

— J'étais en train de me dire que j'aurais été prêt à tuer pour avoir ce boulot… mais maintenant, rien qu'en voyant la paperasse, j'ai soudain beaucoup moins envie.

Elsa sourit. Il était vrai que Loki avait changé, pendant ces quelques mois. Anna l'avait noté aussi, mais la blonde pouvait le constater plus souvent… et de plus près. Si elle devait comparer, elle aurait dit qu'auparavant, c'était un aigle sauvage, libre, orgueilleux et indomptable, tandis qu'aujourd'hui, il s'apparentait plus à un oiseau volontairement domestiqué, et content de l'être. Un gros changement, en somme.

Elle abandonna ses réflexions lorsque Sylvi, en version peignoir, se glissa dans ses pensées :

 _— J'aurais besoin d'un coup de chiffon, j'ai l'impression de rouiller._

 _— Je m'en occuperai d'ici ce midi._

 _— Il vaut mieux._

 _— La préparation habituelle dont tu m'as parlé ?_

 _— Oui. Sable, glace, et quelques gouttes d'eau de mer._

Depuis la bataille contre Hans, Elsa avait renoncé à quitter son armure pour des vêtements habituels. Sylvi était multifonctionnelle, elle couvrait tous les rayons, depuis la robe de bal jusqu'aux pyjamas. Néanmoins, pour ces derniers, Elsa préférait le contact de ses tissus glacés.

Entre temps, Loki s'était levé, et il était passé dans le dos de la reine.

— Loki, il me faudrait un bac entier de sable et un verre d'eau de mer.

Il acquiesça distraitement. Penché par-dessus l'épaule d'Elsa, il lisait le rapport qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains. Ses doigts couraient négligemment le long du cou de la jeune femme, qui retint difficilement un frisson.

— Il faudrait que tu penses à rappeler à ton ministre de l'économie de renouveler les échanges avec Agrabah, glissa-t-il distraitement. À ce que j'ai entendu, le marché commence à manquer de soie.

En même temps qu'il parlait, ses doigts s'aventurèrent plus bas, passant sous le peignoir pour descendre doucement le long de la courbe de son dos. Elle se cambra comme un chat sauvage, se tordant le cou pour l'embrasser furtivement avant de donner une tape sur sa main.

— Pas maintenant. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail.

Il fit une grimace, mais ne protesta pas, et s'en-alla. Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, Elsa put entendre :

— Rabat-joie, va !

Elle sourit.


	40. I : Chapitre 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

Loki sortit de la chambre d'Elsa en ricanant légèrement. Il vérifia d'un regard qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, et se glissa dans sa suite pour prendre une douche. Il prit d'abord le temps de ranger ses vêtements de la journée précédente (qu'il avait rapportés de la chambre d'Elsa) et de défaire son lit pour donner l'impression que quelqu'un y avait passé la nuit.

Puis, il claqua la porte de la salle-de-bains et tira le rideau devant la fenêtre, avant de laisser un jet glacial couler sur ses épaules. Il sourit avec un certain sarcasme lorsqu'il imagina les économies en eau chaude que l'on pourrait faire si tout le monde était comme lui ou Elsa.

 _Décidément…_ fit la petite voix en lui. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de revenir à la jeune reine, que ce soit pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il la retrouvait partout, la revoyait dans chaque geste. Il était devenu obsédé, au point de parfois vouloir la suivre toute la journée. Mais, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle lui donnait le plus de travail. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas, puisque ça lui permettait de réfléchir à autre chose pendant quelques instants.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait changé, et que si Thor le voyait, il ferait une crise. L'ancien dieu de la tromperie avait disparu. Pas totalement, puisqu'on ne pouvait jamais totalement changer, mais il était de moins en moins présent au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Elsa semblait apprécier cela, et si ça lui convenait, ça convenait aussi à Loki. Il avait découvert que le monde pouvait tourner autour d'autre chose que lui-même. Et ici, cet autre prenait la forme d'une blonde de vingt deux ans et quelques mois qui n'allait pas tarder à fêter son vingt-troisième anniversaire.

Une serviette autour de la taille, il sortit de la douche, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés. Il ouvrit la porte, pour tomber presque nez-à-nez avec Anna, tranquillement assise sur son lit. Elle portait maintenant une robe verte, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en chignon et retenus par un ruban de la même couleur que ses vêtements. Il put sentir son regard lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi, puis elle rougit légèrement, mais n'abandonna pas ce qu'elle était venue lui dire.

— Je vous défends de lui faire du mal, le menaça-t-elle d'emblée.

Loki sourit légèrement. Quelques mois plus tôt, si on lui avait dit ça, il aurait répondu par un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait qu'il ne promettait rien.

— Ce n'est pas mon intention, assura-t-il.

— Moui…

Anna plissa les yeux, visiblement peu convaincue. Après un moment, elle ajouta dans un murmure :

— C'est la première fois qu'elle est heureuse avec quelqu'un…

Entendre ça coupa net Loki dans la phrase moqueuse qu'il allait dire. Au lieu de cela, il attrapa des habits propres, revint dans la salle-de-bains pour s'habiller rapidement, et ressortit.

— Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle le reste.

Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire, puis retrouva son entrain habituel.

— Justement. J'étais venue vous parler d'un truc.

En voyant sa vivacité soudaine, Loki soupira. Quoi que ce truc puisse être, ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez. Et, comme de pour le confirmer, Anna poursuivit :

— Je veux organiser une grande fête pour son anniversaire.

Il haussa un sourcil. La rousse commençait déjà à partir dans les détails, ce qui incluait les couleurs utilisées, les tissus des banderoles, la taille et la composition du gâteau, lorsqu'elle vit l'expression du dieu. Elle s'interrompit.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous contrarier, mais à mon avis, elle préférerait quelque chose de plus tranquille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Une fête en famille, au lieu d'une gigantesque réception mondaine, par exemple.

Anna allait protester, puis elle se ravisa, et soupira.

— J'imagine que vous avez raison… mais je voulais tellement faire un truc original !

— Croyez-moi, faites-lui une réception surprise, avec vous, Olaf, Kristoff et quelques serviteurs proches, et elle sera aux anges.

Elle soupira une seconde fois, plus profondément, et tourna les talons. Loki s'assit sur son lit, rassuré. Elsa lui avait déjà donné des instructions très précises quand-à son anniversaire, et elle avait clairement précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la moitié du royaume dans la cour du château. « Pas même le quart » avait-elle ajouté aussi. Mais le comportement d'Anna était encourageant. Peut-être qu'au final, il n'y aurait que le huitième de la population, songea Loki avec un rire silencieux. Il se décida à faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis la veille : se balader.

Loki sortit à cheval par la porte principale. Laissant Ster marcher au pas sur les pavés ensoleillés, il regarda autour de lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Arendelle, après la courte escapade à Jötunheim, Elsa lui avait laissé l'autorisation officielle de se promener partout dans le royaume. Pour des raisons diplomatiques, ses sorties dans les autres contrées restaient limitées. Loki soupçonnait fortement Sif d'avoir mis son veto là-dessus.

Il s'arrêta à quelques endroits pour discuter avec des personnes qu'il reconnaissait et transmettre parfois des conseils ou des consignes, puis reprit sa route. Le froid, ayant atteint des températures extrêmes, obligeait les habitants à se vêtir chaudement. De son côté, Loki ne suivait la mode que pour ne pas paraître décalé. Il avait même commencé à apprécier cet endroit, en retard par rapport à la technologie d'Asgard, mais bien plus calme et agréable.

En arrivant à la sortie de la ville, il donna un léger coup de talons, et Ster partit au trot, puis au galop. Cheval et cavalier remontèrent la pente de la première colline, pour s'enfoncer dans la chaîne de montagnes. Sur leur passage, ils croisèrent un bonhomme de neige géant occupé à fouiller le sol pour une raison inconnue. Le reste de l'armée d'Elsa ne devait pas être loin.

Après l'attaque de Hans, qui avait été médiatisée et diffusée par tous les moyens archaïques possibles dans tous les royaumes imaginables, plus aucune contrée n'avait osé se lever contre la reine des neiges. Les images des morceaux glacés de cadavres, peintes par des artistes qui ne les avaient pourtant jamais vus, avaient suffi à décourager les plus belliqueux. Et c'était sans parler des nombreuses rumeurs qui couraient sur le compte de la reine. De temps à autre, certaines arrivaient aux oreilles de Loki par des intermédiaires assez fiables qu'il avait dépêchés dans les autres royaumes. Elsa n'était absolument pas au courant qu'elle avait des espions aux quatre coins du monde, mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne le sache qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Mais le plus important étaient sans doute les nouvelles rapportées par ces espions. La réputation d'Elsa en tant que sorcière, magicienne et créature étrange n'était plus à faire, mais pour le moment, les murmures n'allaient pas plus loin. Néanmoins, Loki sentait que, comme toujours, ça n'allait pas tarder.

Le dieu tira légèrement sur la bride, et son cheval ralentit pour revenir au pas. Il le laissa marcher ainsi un moment, profitant de l'air frais (glacial en fait) de la montagne. Loki inspira profondément, et s'étira. Ces moments de tranquillité, pendant lesquels il n'était pas entouré de dizaines de serviteurs courant dans tous les sens, lui manquaient un peu.

Dans une pinède enneigée, il sauta à terre, et attacha Ster à une branche basse. Sans se retourner, il s'éloigna, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Il observa les alentours, attentif aux détails. Un regard au ciel lui fit froncer les sourcils. La voûte, bleue encore peu auparavant, se couvrait rapidement de nuages sombres. Il entendit un grondement, et un éclair bleu jaillit des nuages pour frapper le sol à ses pieds. Le dieu fut projeté en arrière comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Son crâne cogna contre un rocher, et il perdit connaissance.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki s'éveilla dans un lieu inconnu, le nez dans la poussière. Il se redressa péniblement sur un coude. Il avait mal à la tête, et lorsqu'il leva une main, des élancements parcoururent tout son corps. Il étouffa un gémissement. Un regard à son environnement lui permit de constater qu'il n'était pas sur Midgard. Il se trouvait sur un amas rocheux qui se baladait quelque part dans l'espace, là où le regard d'Heimdall ne pouvait rien voir. Il en était certain, puisque le vide intersidéral autour de lui prenait une couleur rouge. Des astéroïdes en suspension autour de l'endroit où il était tournaient lentement sur eux-mêmes.

Le bruit d'un glissement derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se redressa d'un bond, pour apercevoir la forme qui s'approchait de lui en sinuant. C'était un léviathan chitauri.

— Jörie, ici.

La voix, basse et menaçante, arrêta le léviathan en plein mouvement. Il ondoya un instant, indécis, puis se soumit au commandement et rejoignit son maître tandis que Loki essayait de ne montrer aucun signe de crainte. Il pivota sur ses talons, et fit face à Thanos.

Le Titan n'avait pas changé, depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il avait toujours cette peau rugueuse, à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le violet, ces yeux électriques et cet ineffaçable air de mépris. Mais, cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose en plus sur son visage. Ça ressemblait presque à… de l'excitation.

Une silhouette sombre, derrière le trône de l'Éternel, esquissa un léger mouvement. Loki ne pouvait pas voir son visage, ni même distinguer un signe qui lui aurait donné une indication sur l'identité de la personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait qu'elle soit debout à la droite de Thanos n'était pas rassurant.

— Thanos, salua Loki.

— Fils de Laufey, lui répondit l'autre.

— Que me vaut le plaisir d'être ici ?

Il y avait un certain sarcasme dans la voix du Jötun, qui n'échappa pas à Thanos. Le Titan répondit sans broncher :

— Il est temps que tu paies tes dettes.

Loki grimaça légèrement. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

— Quelles sont-elles ?

Thanos émit un ricanement qui ressemblait au grincement de deux rochers frottés l'un contre l'autre. La silhouette derrière lui ne broncha pas.

— Tu me dois une vie, fils de Laufey. Et je sais enfin comment tu peux payer ce prix.

 _Oh, non_ , songea Loki. Ça s'annonçait mal.

— La dernière fois que tu es venu ici, continua Thanos, je t'ai proposé un choix. Servir de dîner à mon Jörie, ou bien t'en-aller avec la conscience d'avoir une dette.

— Et je suis parti, marmotta Loki.

— Exact. Je veux que tu me ramènes la nouvelle Örva.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil.

— C'est un animal rare ?

Le Titan rit, soulevant une soudaine vague d'inquiétude chez Loki.

— Allons, elle ne t'a même pas expliqué son rôle ?

— Qui ?

Cette fois, même la silhouette proche de Thanos se plia en deux dans un mouvement qui déplaça légèrement sa cape. Mais Loki ne put voir qui cette personne était.

— Mais enfin, lâcha l'Éternel entre deux hoquets, la « mortelle » (il mima des guillemets) avec qui tu passes ton temps…

Loki eut soudain l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Une chape de plomb commença à peser sur ses épaules, et il eut du mal à articuler :

— Elsa ?

— Celle-là même.

— Je… vous… vous voulez sa… sa… sa vie ?

— C'est ça.

— C'est hors de question.

Thanos se rembrunit soudainement. Sa voix, déjà menaçante, se chargea d'un avertissement supplémentaire lorsqu'il parla :

— Fais attention, petit Jötun. Tu sais très bien à qui tu parles. Ne te rappelles-tu pas le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, après ta chute ?

Cette dernière phrase ramena un flot de réminiscences, tous plus douloureuses les uns que les autres. Des images de tortures, les souvenirs des longs mois passés avec Thanos, à comprendre quel serait son rôle pendant la bataille sur Terre, à préparer les plans de l'invasion. À maîtriser le Tesseract. Cette phase avait été particulièrement difficile.

En une seule phrase, Thanos avait réussi à faire ressurgir tout ce que Loki s'était efforcé d'enterrer depuis l'attaque des Chitauris à New York. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Tout ce qui l'avait fait changer. Toutes les horreurs que personne ne savait. Toutes les souffrances.

— Je peux t'atteindre, n'importe-où, n'importe-quand. Souviens t'en.

Sur ce, le Titan agita la main, et Loki revint à son corps, sur Midgard, allongé dans la neige. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas… non, il devait…

Il hurla, pris entre sa vie, et celle d'Elsa.

Il pourrait…

 _Non._

 _Mais peut-être que…_ lui souffla sa conscience.

 _La ferme !_ se répondit-il.

 _Tu ne changeras pas_ , reprit son côté pragmatique.

 _Je peux. C'est déjà arrivé._

 _Regarde où ça mène._

Il soupira. Gémit en se redressant.

 _Il n'y a aucune alternative._

 _Si. Il doit y en avoir._

 _Regarde la vérité en face._

Son côté réaliste penchait déjà d'un côté. Loki secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, et entreprit de rentrer à Arendelle. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ferait le mauvais choix.


	41. I : Chapitre 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

À son retour à Arendelle, Loki trouva le palais en effervescence, un peu comme chaque après-midi. Il avait passé la matinée en montagne, et le temps s'était écoulé incroyablement vite. Mais dès qu'il revint, ce fut encore pire. La moitié du personnel du château lui tomba dessus dès qu'il mit pied-à-terre pour lui demander des conseils, des ordres, et des milliards d'autres demandes en tout genre. Ces dernières incluaient la couleur des serviettes de table (beige ou blanc cassé?) pour le dîner du soir suivant.

Autant le dire, le soir venu, il s'écroula de tout son long sur le lit, décidé à ne plus bouger et à dormir. Mais son cerveau semblait vouloir le contraire.

Et, naturellement, il revint sur ce qui le turlupinait. Le marché de Thanos. Il s'étira, avant de se relever, et d'ouvrir en grand la porte du balcon. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans la chambre, giflant le visage de Loki. Il soupira.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire… marmotta-t-il pour lui-même.

Enfin, cette phrase était un mensonge. Il savait que faire, rationnellement parlant. Accepter le deal. Mais ça le révulsait, puisque l'attirance inconditionnelle qu'il ressentait pour son âme sœur l'empêchait de vouloir lui faire du mal. Et son côté égoïste l'empêchait d'accepter de vivre à nouveau sous le joug de Thanos.

Sinon, il y avait l'option C. Il pouvait toujours tout lui dire. Ils pouvaient faire face aux conséquences, ensemble. Mais il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans cette aventure. Elle avait un château, une famille, une vie. Une vie qu'il voulait partager. Et qu'il ne pouvait plus.

Il secoua la tête, et jeta un bref regard à la mer. Elle était calme et lisse comme un lac. Seul le bruit du ressac des vagues venait troubler le silence de la nuit. Tout était tellement plus simple, à Arendelle. Et tout aurait été encore plus simple sans les évènements du passé.

Loki savait qu'il avait agi de façon disproportionnée. Mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment, puisque la rage et le sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait éprouvés auparavant l'habitaient toujours. Il en voulait toujours à Thor, bien qu'un peu moins. Et maintenant à Sif, pour avoir pris le trône. Mais elle, c'était un cas à part. Elle l'avait toujours été.

S'il se débarrassait d'Elsa…

Non.

Ou peut-être. Ça ouvrait des possibilités.

NON.

Mais…

Il grogna, pris entre deux feux de sa conscience. Ça devenait vraiment agaçant. Même si, en théorie, il avait déjà choisi.

 _Non_ , se décida-t-il. _Tu as choisi._

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa s'éveilla de très bonne humeur le lendemain matin. Elle avait rêvé de son anniversaire, cette nuit, et, en voyant Anna devant sa porte, déjà prête, elle sut que la journée allait être mouvementée.

En premier lieu, Anna l'entraîna en ville. Elle lui fit faire le tour de tous les magasins de chocolat, qui proposaient ce jour-là des dégustations gratuites en l'honneur de la reine. _Et de l'amour inconditionnel d'Anna pour le chocolat_ , pensa Elsa, mais elle ne dit rien. Puis, elles escaladèrent ensemble la plus haute tour visible… en l'occurrence celle de l'église. Pas particulièrement chrétien, mais la reine mit ses réflexions de côté pour s'amuser. Et, accessoirement, faire découvrir à Anna que, des deux, la princesse n'était plus la plus douée en escalade.

Alors que, pour descendre, la rousse proposait un saut de la foi, Elsa préféra la convaincre d'utiliser un toboggan fait de glace. À peine arrivée à terre, la blonde le fit disparaître pour ne pas donner de mauvaises idées aux enfants d'Arendelle. Déjà, les parents commençaient à la regarder de travers. Elle leur adressa un sourire d'excuse, et continua sa journée, tandis que sa sœur l'entraînait vers le palais pour une raison encore obscure.

Anna lança à Elsa un regard mauvais en voyant que sa sœur n'était pas du tout couverte, malgré le fait que le royaume soit en plein hiver. Comme d'habitude, la reine portait sa robe grise veinée de bleu et des escarpins, tandis qu'Anna devait prendre un manteau de fourrure et de bottes, et même un bonnet. Elsa lui retourna un sourire :

— Quoi ?

— Je te hais.

— Mais…

— Je plaisaaaante ! pouffa Anna.

Elle essaya de se donner l'air naturelle pendant qu'elle formait derrière son dos une boule de neige. La blonde se tourna pour partir.

— Quelle est la suite du programme ? demanda-t-elle.

Au lieu d'une réponse en bonne et due forme, elle reçut un paquet de neige dans les cheveux. Lentement, elle leva une main pour chasser la poudre blanche de sa natte, puis lança un regard bleu assassin à sa sœur, accompagné d'un sourire sadique.

— Oh, oh, marmotta celle-ci.

Trop tard, Anna décida de courir. Elle fut ensevelie sous un duvet glacé avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas. Elle hurla.

— AAAAAH ! Au secours, on m'assassine !

Les habitants du palais, surpris, commencèrent à s'amasser aux fenêtres et aux portes. Une fois la première frayeur passée, les serviteurs délaissèrent leurs tâches pour assister tranquillement à la bataille de boules de neige qui se déroulait dans la cour… jusqu'à être poussés au milieu des feux par un homme aux yeux verts.

— Loki, glissa Elsa entre deux assauts, tu as décidé de nous rejoindre ?

— Les autres étaient trop au chaud.

Il désigna les silhouettes qui pestaient après s'être fait propulser dans une pile de neige toute fraîche. Elsa sourit en le voyant si satisfait de lui-même. Ça n'allait pas durer longtemps…

— Parfait, glissa-t-elle.

Elle tendit les mains en avant, droit vers le visage de Loki, et un jet blanc en jaillit pour percuter le dieu. Il fut projeté en arrière, et, après un vol de quelques mètres, atterrit durement sur une plaque de verglas.

— Ça n'arrive qu'à moi… grogna-t-il.

Puis, il lança un regard de défi à son attaquante. Elle lui fit un sourire innocent, haussa les épaules, et se retourna. Loki commença à ramasser de la neige. Soudainement, sans qu'il ne voie d'où ça venait, il reçut encore une boule. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris, et découvrit la coupable derrière lui. La natte rousse d'Anna disparaissait presque sous la masse de neige qu'elle s'était déjà prise. Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de se demander si tout le monde dans ce royaume était devenu fou. Ce qui semblait être le cas, vu que le ciel était constamment obscurci par des projectiles blanchâtres qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Elsa leva le nez de son abri lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpella :

— Eh, Elsa ?

— Oui Olaf ?

— Tu peux me passer mes pieds ?

Elsa leva un sourcil, et avisa le bas du corps du bonhomme qui se promenait tout seul au milieu du champ de bataille.

— Bien sûr.

Olaf récupéra la totalité de son corps avec un petit cri de satisfaction… et repartit aussitôt dans la bataille. Soudain, un cri résonna dans la cour du château, lancé par Laia :

— Sus à la reine !

Une bonne trentaine de boules de neige fondirent soudain sur Elsa. Cette dernière, peu préparée, ne put toutes les éviter, et se retrancha dans un bunker qui ressemblait beaucoup à un igloo. Les projectiles restants s'écrasèrent sur la paroi en glace.

Anna se redressa, fit un signe aux attaquants pour qu'ils arrêtent.

— Bon, Elsa… faudrait continuer, aussi. On n'a pas fini.

Doucement, le dôme se dissipa. Parfaitement synchronisée, une dernière attaque faillit enterrer la reine sous une pile de neige, mais elle se redressa péniblement. Voyant que tout le monde se retournait pour rentrer et travailler, Elsa ne releva pas le dernier affront, et sourit.

— Ce n'était pas trop mal… se moqua-t-elle. Dommage que je n'aie pas tout donné.

Anna, justement en train d'enlever la neige de sous ses vêtements, afficha une tête scandalisée :

— Tu n'aurais pas osé…

Elsa lui retourna un regard angélique, et tourna les talons pour sortir du château.

— Je n'en serais pas si sûr, glissa Loki en la suivant.

Anna resta un moment figée au beau milieu de la cour. À ce moment précis, une boule venue de nulle part atterrit sur sa tête.

Loki entraîna Elsa en ville. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle parcourut les ruelles enneigées, mais cette fois-ci main dans la main avec le dieu. Tous deux souriaient légèrement.

— Reine Elsa ! retentit soudain une petite voix.

Elle se retourna. Une mère essayait désespérément de retenir sa fille de se jeter sur la dirigeante d'Arendelle – sans doute pour l'assommer de questions ou de demandes – tout en lui faisant la morale :

— C'est malpoli, Alice ! Dis-lui au moins « Votre Majesté ».

Elsa s'approcha, tandis que Loki restait quelque pas en arrière. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette, et la détailla rapidement. Menue, elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans tout au plus, avec des cheveux châtain cachés sous un bonnet et un regard marron vif et alerte.

— Oui, Alice ?

La gamine sautilla un moment, et échappant à la poigne de sa mère, demanda :

— C'est vrai que vous pouvez faire de la magie ?

Elsa sourit. La petite était adorable. Un flocon se forma dans la paume de la reine, suivi d'une multitude d'autres qui commencèrent à tournoyer pour former une tempête miniature. Alice lâcha un couinement ravi, et sautilla de plus belle. Les enfants de la rue, majoritairement partis pour aller faire les courses ou apporter quelque chose aux voisins, se rassemblèrent en cercle autour d'Elsa. Celle-ci agita la main, et des étincelles fusèrent vers le ciel pour retomber en pluie scintillante sur les enfants. Un petit garçon, qui se tenait jusqu'alors un peu en retrait, s'approcha.

— Vous pourriez faire un bonhomme de neige ?

La blonde leva une main, et la tendit vers une pile de poudreuse. La neige se rassembla dans un tourbillon pour former une silhouette qui ressemblait beaucoup à Olaf… sans nez.

Puis, Elsa pensa à quelque chose. Elle prit les mains d'Alice, les mit en coupe devant elle, et, dedans, créa un petit lapin de glace qui commença tout de suite à faire la même chose que sa propriétaire : sautiller. Puis, la reine se leva, et, s'excusant, rejoignit Loki. Tout naturellement, comme elle le faisait depuis quelques mois déjà, elle prit sa main.

— La reine est amoureuse-euh !

La voix enfantine qui s'éleva derrière elle la fit sourire, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

— Alice !

La mère réprimandait déjà vertement sa fille, mais trop tard, la phrase fut reprise par tout un chœur d'enfants qui riaient, pouffaient, se moquaient ou bien échangeaient des coups d'œil entendus.

Elsa entendit Loki râler à voix basse, et ricana :

— Les enfants sont pires que les plus mortels dangers d'Asgard à ce que je vois…

Au lieu de répliquer, il l'entraîna vers la montagne.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Je suis curieuse… à votre avis, est-ce qu'il y a une chance que ça se finisse bien ? XD**_


	42. I : Chapitre 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

Loki entraîna Elsa haut en montagne, à pied, là où il était tombé de cheval la veille. Là où il avait rencontré Thanos. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il comptait faire, évidemment, et heureusement pour lui. Sinon, elle l'aurait déjà gelé sur place. Ou frappé.

Il s'en voulait que ça coïncide avec l'anniversaire de la blonde. Mais le temps pressait, et Thanos n'était pas vraiment du genre patient. S'il ne la livrait pas rapidement, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il finisse à brûler pour l'éternité au fond d'un chaudron, dans un endroit où même Heimdall ne pouvait pas le voir.

Tout en marchant derrière la jeune femme, il observait les environs. La forêt était couverte d'un épais manteau de neige étincelante tombée pendant la nuit. La couche blanche avait masqué les traces de sa présence de la veille. Son regard revint se poser sur les épaules d'Elsa, comme il le faisait depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il vit la peau se tendre et se détendre au rythme de ses pas, nota le balancement discret de sa tresse. Tous ces petits détails lui rappelaient les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passés avec elle, et la culpabilité lui rongeait le ventre comme un acide. Malgré tout, il s'obligea à rester silencieux, et à ne rien dire.

Il sentit l'énergie dégagée par le portail magique avant de le voir. Le Titan lui était apparu en rêve dans la nuit pour lui indiquer l'endroit où amener l'Örva. Pour une raison qui demeurait obscure pour Loki, il ne pouvait pas atteindre Elsa personnellement. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir dans ses rêves, ni la faire voyager psychiquement. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander à Elsa ce qu'était exactement une Örva… et il ne le pourrait sans doute plus jamais.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle justement en apercevant le portail.

C'était un grand disque opaque d'environ deux mètres de haut sur un de large. En son centre tournoyait une spirale bleutée qui scintillait légèrement d'un éclat pâle. Loki esquissa un sourire faussement joyeux.

— C'est un portail interdimensionnel. Derrière, il y a une surprise.

 _Une surprise de taille…_ songea-t-il, le cœur serré.

— Mais il faut que je passe le premier. Compte lentement jusqu'à dix une fois que j'aurai traversé, puis tu pourras y aller.

Elsa hocha la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, avec la sensation d'être le plus horrible des hypocrites. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se serra contre lui, et il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois, et il eut l'impression qu'il était en train de fondre.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle.

— Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il à contrecœur, parfaitement conscient de l'horrible mascarade qu'il mettait en place.

Il se détacha à regret, et traversa le portail.

Une fois passée la sensation de vertige qui accompagnait généralement les voyages dans ce genre, il rouvrit les yeux, tout en commençant à compter. Dix. Thanos était assis sur son trône, comme toujours. Il arborait, étonnamment, un visage sérieux.

— Elle arrive ?

Neuf.

— Oui, juste derrière moi, confirma Loki.

— Alors écarte-toi.

Huit. Loki fit trois pas en avant, et se tourna à nouveau vers le portail. Il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage lorsqu'elle comprendrait.

Il aperçut une silhouette sombre, en vol stationnaire au-dessus du disque lumineux dans l'obscurité de l'espace. C'était indubitablement une forme humaine, mais elle était encapuchonnée, et il ne pouvait en voir plus. À part peut-être la cage qu'elle tenait, prête à être lâchée sur le prochain voyageur qui traverserait le portail.

Sept. Loki se mordit les lèvres. Il était faible. Lâche. Même face à Hulk, il s'était redressé, et l'avait affronté… enfin, avant de finir encastré dans le dallage. Mais il avait fait face. Il n'était pas resté à gémir sur son sort, en attendant que la bête ait pitié de lui. Il était resté lui-même. Et là, face à une femme, il perdait ses moyens.

Six. Thanos semblait observer son dilemme avec une sorte de satisfaction écœurante. Le dieu avait envie de vomir, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver à Elsa. Il esquissa un semblant de geste vers le portail.

— Est-elle une faiblesse ? demanda Thanos avec un sourire cruel.

Cinq. Loki se retint de déglutir. C'était une référence à l'entraînement qu'il avait subi. Toute faiblesse se devait d'être éliminée.

— Non, affirma-t-il, mais sa voix trembla légèrement.

— Je vois…

L'Éternel ne fit pas d'autre commentaire.

Quatre.

Trois.

Loki se retourna dos au disque et face aux étoiles, en essayant de faire abstraction du monstre violet sur son trône qui était dans son champ de vision. Lâche, murmura une voix dans sa tête, dure et implacable.

Deux.

 _C'est elle ou moi_ , essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Un.

Il frémit lorsqu'une vibration se fit entendre. Le portail s'activait. Loki entendit un bruit similaire à celui d'une bulle que l'on éclate, et frissonna. Une respiration supplémentaire s'ajouta aux trois déjà présentes. Puis, il y eut le bruit mat de l'acier tombant dans une épaisse couche de poussière. Et un couinement stupéfait.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa resta figée un long moment, son cerveau carburant à cent à l'heure, essayant de démêler l'enchevêtrement d'informations qu'elle recevait.

Tout d'abord, elle ne comprit pas où elle se trouvait. Le vide de l'espace, avec les étoiles scintillant froidement au loin, la fit frissonner. Puis, la cage tomba sur elle, et elle crut à une mauvaise blague. Rapidement, quelqu'un l'enlèverait, et crierait « Surprise ! ». Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle en arrivait à la conclusion que ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Elle inspira profondément, et observa son environnement en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Elle aperçut au-dessus de sa tête une silhouette sombre, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, et en face une créature vaguement humanoïde, à la peau violette et au sourire cruel. Les yeux bleus glacés de l'inconnu la transperçaient, la détaillant sous toutes ses coutures.

Le pire était sans doute de voir l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, les épaules voûtées, comme s'il était écrasé par un poids invisible.

— Loki ? murmura-t-elle sans vouloir y croire.

Il ne se retourna pas. Par contre, l'autre personnage assis sur son trône parla, avec une atroce satisfaction :

— Il n'y a rien à espérer de lui. Il t'a trahie. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'il pouvait te trouver… La dernière Örva était beaucoup plus impressionnante.

— Non…

Elsa se mordit les lèvres, refoulant difficilement le larmes qui montaient. _Conceal, don't feel._ Elle essaya de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait, pour analyser ce qu'on lui disait. L'étrange créature avait parlé de la précédente Örva. Il avait donc connu Ingrid… Et Ingrid avait parlé à Elsa d'un continuel combat contre le mal et le déséquilibre. Une Örva était une gardienne de la vie. Par son existence, elle assurait l'équilibre de l'univers. Sans elle, les saisons se déréglaient. L'hiver disparaissait, remplacé par les canicules éternelles. Et visiblement, cet… être voulait plonger le monde dans le chaos. Sinon, pourquoi avoir voulu la capturer, elle plutôt qu'une autre ?

Mais le pire n'était pas de mourir. C'était de voir à cause de qui. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle avait été assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau, pour lui faire confiance. Il devait avoir tout planifié depuis le début. Et cette histoire d'âme sœur… quelle idiotie ! De plus, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il avait beau dire que c'était Pabbie qui le lui avait dit, il ne l'avait jamais confirmé. Seule Ingrid aurait pu, et elle n'avait pas assisté à la fois où ils s'étaient disputés jusqu'à agir magiquement. Qui pouvait assurer que ce n'était pas juste une illusion, ou un enchantement dont elle avait été victime ce jour-là ?

Une petite part en Elsa lui disait qu'elle se mentait, qu'il avait été sincère, mais elle l'étouffa. Elle avait des faits en face d'elle, et il était impossible de les nier. Elle était dans une cage, et la personne qui l'avait amenée ici était non-loin, juste à côté du trône. Et il lui tournait le dos, comme si il regrettait, comme si il ne voulait pas la voir piégée. Comme si. Elle sourit durement. Encore des illusions.

— J'imagine que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, murmura-t-elle, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Dans le silence qui régnait autour d'elle, elle savait qu'il l'entendait. Aussi, elle continua.

— Quand je pense que j'ai été assez bête pour y croire. Je m'étais posée des barrières, je ne voulais pas finir comme Anna. J'imagine que l'histoire était destinée à se répéter. Tu n'es pas vraiment différent de Hans, au final. Juste plus vicieux. C'est pour ça que personne n'a rien vu.

Une idée la frappa, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser l'humidité. Après tout ça, il pourrait retourner à Arendelle. Prétexter un accident. Et tout le monde y croirait, surtout s'il faisait semblant d'être affecté. Ce matin encore, elle s'affichait avec lui en toute confiance. À y repenser, elle se dégoûtait.

Elle essaya d'analyser la situation, les risques. Il était premier conseiller d'Arendelle. La majorité des ministres préféraient demander son avis. Il était qualifié en la matière, puisqu'il avait été éduqué dans le but d'être roi, au départ. Et puisque Elsa lui avait accordé de grands pouvoirs, et qu'il n'en avait jamais abusé, il pouvait être vu comme une main secourable lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait. Mais alors, Anna devait monter sur le trône. Elsa sentit une vague d'angoisse monter en elle. Le Loki qu'on lui avait dépeint dans le passé ne reculerait pas devant le meurtre pour atteindre le pouvoir. Un exemple parfait s'étalait devant elle il l'avait menée dans un traquenard dûment préparé. Anna serait en danger, dès qu'il rentrerait, et cela, Elsa ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Soudainement, les évènements de la matinée semblaient tellement loin. Son anniversaire donnait l'impression de s'être déroulé des siècles auparavant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de ne pas avoir une voix tremblante, mais les larmes menaçaient à chaque respiration, aussi, elle se contenta d'un simple mot :

— Loki…

Elsa faillit craquer sur le prénom, mais put garder un strict minimum de retenue.

L'interpellé se tourna, et elle vacilla. Le voile de chagrin et de culpabilité qu'elle percevait dans ses yeux fit s'effondrer toutes ses convictions. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, poser une question, mais dut s'interrompre, la gorge serrée. Aussi, elle se contenta de le fixer. Mais il ne dit rien, n'essaya pas de se justifier. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé la force de dire le mot suivant, elle lui demanda :

— Pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose là où il n'y avait rien, à part des mensonges. Pourquoi moi ?_

Il soupira profondément.

— Je… ça c'est décidé tout récemment… Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Thanos voulait… C'était… C'était moi ou toi…

 _Et tu as choisi ce qui était le plus logique_ , songea-t-elle. _Ce que tout le monde pensait que tu choisirais. Tu es resté toi, au final… Et c'est moi qui en paie le prix._

— Oh, pitié ! ricana Thanos. Et voici venir la scène des grandes déclarations ! Bon, une fois que vous aurez fini, tu me diras. Je ne voudrais pas la tuer avec des amours inavoués sur la conscience.

Thanos avait parlé d'amour, comme si Loki l'aimait encore… Une perle de glace roula le long de la joue d'Elsa, et tomba au sol sans bruit. _Après tout_ , se dit-elle, _si je dois mourir pour que lui vive…_


	43. I : Chapitre 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

La larme qui était tombée au sol s'effrita en millions de petits éclats qui gelèrent instantanément le sol sur quelques centimètres. Elsa nota le phénomène avec une sorte de stupeur silencieuse. Elle releva la tête vers la silhouette qui planait au-dessus d'elle sans faire de bruit. Elle eut l'impression fugace de l'avoir déjà rencontrée, mais n'y fit pas attention. Que ce soit le cas ou pas, elle allait sans doute bientôt le savoir.

Elle planta son regard bleu acéré dans celui de Loki, soudain débarrassée de toute tristesse et de toute crainte. Elle n'allait pas mourir. À la vitesse de l'éclair, son comportement avait basculé du tout au tout, et elle avait commencé à échafauder un plan d'action. La question qui restait sans réponse, c'était si Loki était prêt à l'aider ou pas.

 _— J'en sais rien_ , glissa Sylvi soudainement. _Mais on pourra s'en sortir à deux._

Elsa faillit se gifler, tellement elle se sentait bête d'avoir oublié son armure. Magique. Consciente. Et potentiellement destructrice.

 _— Tu vas devoir attaquer brusquement_ , fit l'armure en question sans relever le fait que sa porteuse l'ait laissée de côté. _Ce qui implique que tu dois être prête en temps voulu._

Loki semblait avoir eu le message, car il se tourna vers Thanos.

— Se pourrait-il que…

Elsa se détourna de la conversation, et donna un très léger coup de talon dans le sol. La glace commença à se répandre, mais avant que qui-que-ce-soit ne le remarque, la jeune femme la redirigea en un jet qui se distilla sous la surface. Elle continua à l'alimenter, veillant à ce que la glace ne sorte pas du sol. Sylvi se préparait aussi, puisqu'elle était soudain raide, comme tendue à se rompre. Elsa savait qu'elle voulait pouvoir se déployer autour de tout son corps dans la seconde où l'action commencerait.

Mais il allait falloir la jouer en finesse, en utilisant toutes les techniques apprises. Et ça risquait de se terminer par un combat.

Toujours sous la surface, Elsa forma des lances de glace destinées à jaillir à tout moment. Elle s'en servirait au moment opportun. Elle créa aussi une épée incassable qui défiait certes toutes les lois du vivant, mais elle n'en était plus à une près avec ses bonhommes de neige. La pensée lui donna une soudaine idée, mais elle la repoussa. C'était bien d'avoir de l'aide, mais ils n'étaient pas assez résistants, et elle devait garder son énergie pour se battre. Il aurait aussi fallu lancer un signal de détresse, mais il pouvait aussi bien attirer l'attention des Asgardiens que celle des alliés de Thanos. C'était trop risqué. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

Sylvi bouillonnait dans l'esprit d'Elsa. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Loki essayait de marchander avec l'Éternel, mais sans succès. Ça ne faisait que le distraire.

La reine des neiges essaya de trouver toutes les failles de son plan. Il y en avait beaucoup voire trop à bien y réfléchir. Mais c'était un risque à prendre, se dit-elle. Elle inspira profondément.

§.§.§.§.§.§

 _— Sylvi, maintenant._

Avec un soulagement perceptible, l'armure se déploya, entourant le corps de sa propriétaire – tête et cheveux compris – d'une gangue métallique à toute épreuve. L'énergie accumulée sous le sol se libéra dans une explosion, pulvérisant la cage et repoussant l'être volant loin dans l'espace. Sa cape tomba, mais déjà, Elsa s'était détournée. Accroupie dans une position féline, elle fixait Thanos d'un regard méfiant. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce dont il était capable.

Il se leva tranquillement de son trône en émettant un ricanement.

— J'avais cru que ça ne viendrait jamais, soupira-t-il. Le bon vieux combat entre le bien et le mal, j'entends…

Il observa les alentours, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Loki :

— Et la neutralité, visiblement.

Il jeta ensuite un regard à Elsa.

— Pour toi aussi, est-il une faiblesse, comme tu l'es pour lui ?

Elsa se figea, tétanisée. Le cœur serré, elle voulut répondre que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse, mais une force. Mais elle s'obligea à faire face aux évènements. Même s'il l'avait trahie, il lui avait donné un peu de temps. Il était donc neutre dans l'affaire.

Elle sentit une froide détermination l'envahir. Elle réglerait ça après, lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec les deux qui voulaient la tuer.

— Non, répondit-elle fermement.

Brusquement, elle tendit la main vers Loki. Un jet blanc, similaire à celui qui avait deux fois frappé Anna, s'échappa de ses doigts, et toucha le dieu au niveau de l'estomac. Il se plia sous le coup, et, le temps qu'il se redresse, la magie avait commencé à agir. La glace se répandit à une vitesse sidérante, le figeant dans une pose surprise. Il était devenu statue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le libérer.

— Impressionnant, commenta Thanos.

Il semblait sérieux, et non moqueur, pour une fois. Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Elsa de lui poser la question, et leva le bras. Sa main étincela d'un étrange éclat. L'Örva comprit très rapidement qu'il portait un gant, même si elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'en avoir un seul. Mais le gant en question était chargé de pouvoir, comme elle l'apprit rapidement lorsqu'un rayon doré en jaillit pour se diriger droit sur elle. Elle se jeta en avant pour l'éviter, et roula au sol. Le rayon passa là où se trouvait sa tête une fraction de secondes plus tôt, et fit exploser l'un des rochers non-loin. Elsa grogna.

Thanos fit une nouvelle tentative, mais cette fois-ci, elle état prête. Au lieu de sauter, elle créa un bouclier d'un blanc étincelant, qui renvoya le jet là d'où il venait. L'Éternel mordit à son tour la poussière. Mais Elsa avait oublié l'inconnu encapuchonné. Un déluge de feu la frappa dans le dos. Soudainement, elle bénit Sylvi d'être aussi résistante, et de la couvrir entièrement.

Submergée, entourée d'un halo de flammes, Elsa créa un bouclier, et pivota. Jean Grey la fixait, l'air moqueur.

— Alors comme ça, l'Örva ne veut pas mourir, finalement, ricana-t-elle.

Elsa serra les dents, et fit appel à son avatar étincelant. Les lances de glace serviraient plus tard. Elle plia les genoux, et sauta. La magie la maintint dans les airs, et elle s'élança face au Phénix Noir, sans négliger son premier adversaire, toutefois. Quelques plumes glacées et acérées filèrent vers le sol, et faillirent transpercer Thanos. Il ne les évita qu'à la dernière seconde. Elsa fit un cercle de la main, et une onde de choc surpuissante renvoya le Titan au sol. Il grogna, peinant à se relever. Mais Elsa préféra ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, et le garda dans son champ de vision, tout en se focalisant sur sa nouvelle adversaire.

Jean Grey planait tranquillement en face d'elle, l'air de se sentir totalement invulnérable. Elsa grogna. Elle allait lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à Arendelle… et accessoirement à elle.

Elle tendit les mains, et un rayon blanc fusa droit vers le Phénix Noir. La femme l'évita en prenant un peu de hauteur. Elsa agita la main, et la glace qui composait le jet changea de trajectoire pour revenir vers elle. Au passage, elle frappa Jean dans le dos. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et le contrôle de son vol. Elle termina aux côtés de Thanos, le nez dans la poussière.

Elsa sourit légèrement d'un air victorieux, et créa une cage d'un blanc étincelant autour des deux êtres. Ils grognèrent de concert en réalisant qu'ils étaient pris dans leur propre piège.

Jean pulvérisa les barreaux d'une onde de flammes. Pas déconcertée pour un sou, Elsa évita le danger, et forma une nouvelle barrière. Le jeu continua un moment. Elle faisait une cage, Phénix la détruisait. C'était comme une ritournelle, un défi entre les deux, à qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Thanos semblait avoir été mis hors jeu.

À un moment, pourtant, la reine flancha. Elle ne créa aucune barrière. Jean commença à se ramasser pour prendre son envol. Mais la conscience d'Elsa vint rapidement lui rappeler pourquoi elle se battait. Elle représentait la vie. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber.

Le Phénix percuta un mur infranchissable, soudainement dressé sur le chemin de son vol. La surface était exactement comme celle qu'Elsa avait créé face à Thor. Incassable. Elle forma un cube autour de la femme et un autre autour de l'Éternel. Pendant un bref moment, elle hésita. Mais au final, ce fut la haine dans les yeux de Jean Grey, visible à travers la glace, qui la décida. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça allait se finir. En premier lieu, elle fit rapetisser la cage du Titan. Comprimés dans l'espace de plus en plus réduit, ses os finirent par se briser à cause de la pression. Il ne resta au bout de quelques minutes qu'un tas de chair violette et sanguinolente. Elsa pivota légèrement, et tendit la main vers la « boîte » qui contenait Jean. Brièvement, elle eut l'impression de voir de la terreur sur le visage de la rousse, mais, avant de changer d'avis, elle ferma le poing. La glace se contracta, son occupante avec, et explosa dans une myriade d'éclats qui renvoyèrent brièvement la lumière des étoiles. Négligemment, Elsa fit apparaître devant elle un bouclier pour se protéger à la fois des fragments de glace et des éclaboussures de sang.

 _— C'était moche_ , commenta Sylvi avec un dégoût perceptible dans sa voix mentale.

 _— Je sais._

 _— Mais ça avait beaucoup de style. Surtout le côté un peu « flegmatique » à la fin._

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas « flegmatique », elle était juste fatiguée d'avoir à faire face à des dangers mortels. Et, d'après ce qu'avait dit Ingrid avant de mourir, ça ne faisait que commencer.

Un léger sifflement dans son dos la fit sursauter. Un horrible monstre cuirassé, long d'une trentaine de mètres, à mi-chemin entre le vivant et le robot, sinuait vers elle dans un silence surprenant par rapport à sa taille. Elle frémit, se rappelant avec un frisson sa rencontre avec la bête de Jötunheim. Hors de question que ça finisse de la même façon.

Agilement, Elsa se laissa tomber au sol lorsque le léviathan prit de l'élan pour la faucher d'un coup de queue. D'un geste, elle créa deux dagues, une dans chaque main, et se releva. Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais. Elle commençait à apprécier les combats. Et d'un autre côté, elle était totalement folle. Deux couteaux contre un cuirassé. La blague.

Elle esquiva un coup de tête, les dents acérées avec, sauta par-dessus le corps ondulant de l'animal, se cambra, et retomba en plein sur le dos. Elle planta profondément ses armes à travers un interstice entre les plaques. Puis, elle imprima une rotation aux lames, et les alimenta en glace pour qu'elles s'agrandissent. En deux minutes, elle avait en main des lances de deux mètres qui vrillaient profondément le corps du léviathan au sol. La bête se cabrait, incapable de se débarrasser de l'humaine qui le torturait ainsi. Elsa tendit la main, et la glace commença à se répandre, entourant le corps du léviathan dans un cocon étincelant. Bientôt, il ne put plus bouger. Sans remords, elle lui fit subir le même sort qu'à Jean et Thanos. Puis, lorsque tout fut fini, et qu'elle eut retrouvé le sol sous ses pieds, elle fit quelque chose d'héroïque.

Elle s'évanouit.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki reprit contact avec le monde réel lorsque le bout de ses doigts commença à dégeler. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, préférant prendre son temps, mais resta sur ses gardes au cas où le combat aurait mal tourné. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement libre, il se tourna, et tomba face à Elsa. Elle s'était assise… ou plutôt affalée sur l'accoudoir du trône de Thanos, et le regardait d'un air à la fois méfiant, triste et las. En sentant ce regard, il eut un coup au cœur. Il était le pire monstre que les Neuf Mondes n'aient jamais porté. Il avait trahi son âme sœur.

Essayant difficilement de ne rien montrer, parce qu'au final il avait de toute façon prouvé qu'il n'avait pas changé, il observa son environnement. N'importe-qui pouvait lui tomber dessus, et en particulier un clone de Guimauve si Elsa était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les restes du champ de bataille.

— Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? articula-t-il difficilement, surpris.

— Quoi, tu n'as rien vu ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

— Ah. Euh… Ça c'est Thanos (elle pointa du doigt un tas de chair violette sanguinolente), là c'est Jean Grey (elle désigna une flaque de sang et quelques restes d'os), et… Ah ! La bestiole.

Elle montra quelques plaques métalliques cabossées et couvertes de givre. Loki haussa un sourcil.

— Elsa ? Ce caractère ne te va pas du tout.

Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent d'une rage soudaine, qui s'en-alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Elle s'adossa au trône, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

— Comment suis-je censée réagir ? J'ai été trahie par quelqu'un que j'aimais, et qui disait m'aimer ! Et il m'a vendue pour sauver sa peau ! Est-ce que je suis censée être comme toi, ne rien montrer, faire croire que TOUT VA BIEN ?

La fin de la phrase devint un cri. Loki scruta le ciel avec inquiétude. Pourtant, aucun nuage, aucun flocon ne vint annoncer la crise. Elsa se mordait les lèvres, et avait les poings tellement crispés qu'une goutte de sang perla. Elle vint s'écraser au sol sans bruit, mais la reine ne le remarqua pas. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur le dieu.

— Je…

Loki chercha les mots, qui d'habitude venaient si bien. Cette fois-ci, ils semblaient s'être perdus quelque part au fond de sa gorge.

— Elsa… j'aurais voulu te le dire… murmura-t-il finalement. Mais j'espérais pouvoir trouver une solution. Et…

Il s'interrompit. Elle détourna légèrement la tête et regarda ailleurs, dans le vide entre les étoiles.

— Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune excuse valable. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile égoïste sans honneur. Je crois que…

Il vit une larme perler au coin de sa paupière et baissa la tête.

— J'avais peur.

Elle tourna enfin son regard vers lui. Il vit nettement ses yeux brillants, vit qu'elle allait craquer, et qu'elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle garda une certaine fermeté lorsqu'elle chuchota :

— Nous aurions pu le faire ensemble.

Il soupira profondément. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, qu'il aurait pu tout dire, et qu'ils se seraient débrouillés. Malgré la menace de Thanos, ils auraient fait face.

— Je me serais sacrifiée pour toi.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, ni même un aveu. C'était un simple constat, aussi certain que les étoiles brillaient et que les géants des glaces vivaient à Jötunheim.

— Elsa, tu dois…

— Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Je n'ai plus aucune obligation envers toi après ce que tu viens de faire !

Il reçut cette phrase comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. Le pire était qu'il la comprenait, et qu'il n'aurait jamais été aussi patient qu'elle l'était. Elle était encore là, à… à discuter, à argumenter. Il aurait gelé le coupable sur place, et la discussion aurait été close. Mais elle n'était pas lui, et il n'était pas elle. Alors, il prit sur lui pour suivre l'exemple d'Elsa, et lui tourna le dos, la laissant en paix. Elle n'avais pas tort, il avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

Loki entendit un bref sanglot. Sans hésiter davantage, il pivota, et courut l'enlacer. Elle ne se défendit même pas, et se blottit contre lui, secouée par des larmes silencieuses.

— Tu dois savoir… tu dois savoir que, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire et dire, je t'aime toujours, et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es mon âme sœur, et c'est la vérité.

Elsa releva vers lui un visage poussiéreux, strié de sillons plus clairs là où l'iode avait coulé. Il vit la peine dans ses yeux d'un bleu polaire, mais elle était légèrement entrecoupée d'une pointe d'espoir.

— Je voudrais te croire… murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. Mais je n'ose pas. Je n'ose plus, en fait.

Elle se redressa légèrement. Puis se releva, animée par une soudaine volonté féroce, son armure étincelant dans la pénombre. Elle parut réfléchir encore un moment, puis son visage se ferma. Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose, et crut comprendre le mot « gant ».

— Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément, et se décida à répéter.

— Je me porterai garante de toi. Je couvrirai ton départ. Je veux juste une chose en retour.

 _Tout ce que tu veux_ , songea-t-il.

— Ne reviens plus jamais à Arendelle.

Un monde de certitudes et d'espoirs vola en éclat. Tout s'effondra comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Loki ouvrit la bouche, mais Elsa tourna les talons et disparut à travers le portail, le laissant seul avec les étoiles.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **FIN DE LA PARTIE UN**_

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**


	44. I : Note de l'auteure

Hey hey !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je sais, mais je tiens vraiment à dire merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici. Cette histoire est assez vieille, je n'espérais pas grand-chose en la postant ici, d'autant que je sais qu'il y a pas mC'al de choses à reprendre. Donc vraiment, merci !

Pour clarifier une petite chose, je sais que les pouvoirs d'Elsa dans cette partie sont extrêmement surcheatés. Il y a deux explications à cela, l'une qui viendra durant la partie 3, et qui est directement reliée à l'ascendance d'Elsa, et l'autre qui est très simple, mais pas spécialement valorisante pour moi… XD

J'étais une gamine quand j'ai commencé à écrire les TDNC. C'est stupide, mais j'y suis allée en "yolo" total, sans plan, sans fil conducteur, à part la fin, que je savais comment je voulais faire. Maintenant, quand j'en suis arrivée au combat, je me suis rendue compte que je lui faisais affronter Thanos, le plus puissant des Titans… et j'y suis allée à la solution de facilité. C'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça. Je suppose que, si un jour, je m'attaque à la réécriture, je rajouterai de la difficulté, mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres projets sur le feu, qui me tiennent bien plus à cœur. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. =)

Encore une fois, merci mille fois pour en être arrivés là, pour une petite fic qui au départ est partie de rien, on en arrive à des chiffres absurdes. Donc merci du fond du cœur. La partie II arrive bientôt !


	45. Partie II : Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Depuis plus d'une heure, Loki tournait en rond dans l'antichambre. Il savait que ce qu'il comptait faire dépassait à la fois les limites du possible et de l'imaginable, du moins pour les habitants de ce palais. Lui, le Jötun adopté qui avait comploté dans l'ombre pour devenir roi, qui s'était allié aux ennemis d'Asgard, qui avait tenté de conquérir Midgard, l'être que d'aucuns considéraient comme le plus vicieux des Neuf Mondes, allait se ranger.

Il ne le faisait pas pour la gloire, il ne le faisait pas pour se racheter. Enfin, si, dans un sens. Il ferma les yeux en s'adossant à une colonne, essayant de retrouver la maîtrise de lui-même. Son corps entier semblait être sous tension électrique continue il avait envie de bouger, de courir, de frapper quelque chose si nécessaire. Fait étrange, son rythme cardiaque était tout de même relativement stable. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque l'image d'une paire d'yeux bleus glacier vint s'imprimer sur ses paupières. Il essaya de chasser de ses pensées le visage qui y était associé, et, comme il avait essayé jusqu'à maintenant, il échoua. _Son_ image le tourmentait. Il croyait _la_ voir partout, dans chaque couloir, entendre l'écho de _sa_ voix. Tout ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, il le faisait pour _elle_.

La cour de Sif statuait depuis le matin même sur la question de le recevoir ou de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Il s'était présenté au palais seul, sans escorte, sans même ses armes pour se défendre. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être lâche en agissant ainsi il sentait que c'était juste. À cette idée, il esquissa un ricanement moqueur. Il était tombé bien bas, pour en arriver à se considérer comme juste.

Finalement, deux soldats entrèrent dans la salle. Instinctivement, Loki les détailla de la tête aux pieds, cherchant à analyser tous les potentiels points faibles. Il remarqua immédiatement que, même s'ils étaient sur leurs gardes, ils paraissaient détendus. _Plus détendus que d'habitude, en tout cas_ , se dit-il. Leurs lances étaient pointées vers le ciel, leur posture n'était pas menaçante. Loki se permit de se relâcher un petit peu. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une embuscade, et de toute façon, les embuscades n'étaient pas dans le genre de Sif. Elle préférait nettement le choc frontal.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent un moment sur la conduite à suivre. Loki ne mit pas longtemps à deviner pourquoi : théoriquement parlant, ils se tenaient devant leur prince. Temporairement exilé, mais prince tout de même.

— Suivez-moi.

Celui de gauche s'était enfin décidé à parler. Après avoir fait un salut militaire rapide à Loki, il pivota de façon à le mener vers la salle du trône. Loki se rangea derrière lui, et entendit les pas du second garde dans son dos. Ainsi encadré, il fit son entrée dans la pièce géante.

La salle du trône n'avait pas changé depuis son dernier passage, à part les grandes tapisseries qui avaient été enlevées après le couronnement. Les murs et les colonnades dorés rutilaient comme s'ils avaient été nettoyés le jour même. Tout semblait parfaitement en ordre, si on omettait bien sûr la nervosité des conseillers.

Le garde devant lui fit un pas de côté, de façon à le laisser passer devant. Loki avança seul jusqu'à arriver devant le trône. Il leva les yeux, curieux de découvrir ce que Sif pensait de lui.

La reine le fixait depuis son siège d'un regard inexpressif. Son dos était droit comme si elle avait avalé une épée. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux détachés sur son épaule gauche, où ils formaient une cascade brune et soyeuse. Loki nota son air faussement tranquille, ses doigts qui tapotaient nerveusement l'accoudoir, sa main qui fuyait instinctivement vers sa ceinture, où devait être rangée une dague. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit chez elle, dans son palais, en armure et entourée de ses conseillers les plus fidèles, elle se sentait en insécurité. C'était intéressant… un point qui pouvait être exploité.

Courtois, il lui adressa un salut poli.

— Loki, répondit-elle froidement.

Il pinça les lèvres, mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Après tout, il était l'ennemi juré du royaume, après les Jötuns.

La souveraine vit son mécontentement, et sourit légèrement. Elle fit un signe à l'un de ses conseillers, un homme chauve et barbu, qui lui tendit un parchemin roulé. Elle l'ouvrit, le parcourut rapidement du regard. Loki sentit qu'elle l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois, mais qu'elle ne relisait que pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris la missive.

— Bien. J'ai reçu la lettre de la reine Elsa, à ton propos.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, conscient que si elle avait dit quoi que ce soit de mauvais, il risquait de finir en prison pour le restant de ses jours.

— Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

La question était tombée, posée d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un couperet. Le dieu se retint tout juste d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était réellement portée garante de lui, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il fixa son regard bleu-vert dans celui, marron, de Sif, prit une inspiration profonde. Il était temps de racheter les erreurs de son passé.

— Me mettre à votre service, Votre Majesté.


	46. II : Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

— Tante Anna ! TANTE ANNA !

Anna leva les yeux de la feuille qu'elle lisait – un rapport commercial sur les échanges avec Corona – et compta jusqu'à trois en regardant la porte du bureau. Comme prévu, à trois, le battant s'ouvrit en grand, et une petite fille déboula. Elle glissa sur une plaque de givre, faillit tomber, retrouva son équilibre, reprit sa course, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut sur les genoux de sa tante.

— Oui, Evvie ? soupira la princesse.

Elle observa sa nièce. Evvie était petite, fine, et donnait l'impression qu'un coup de vent soudain pourrait l'emporter. Elle avait un regard bleu glacier, hérité de sa mère, et des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-dos. Les cheveux de son père. Anna serra les dents. La suite ne fit que l'agacer davantage.

— Maman pleure encore.

Anna soupira profondément, et reposa le rapport sur la table. Le parchemin s'enroula sur lui-même dans un chuintement de papier froissé.

— Eirik est avec elle, ajouta la fillette après un temps.

La rousse se leva, et suivit sa nièce, qui l'entraînait vers l'aile ouest. Ensemble, elles traversèrent la moitié du palais, puisque le bureau était situé dans le coin nord-est. Les bruits de leurs pas étaient étouffés par les épais tapis posés sur le sol depuis le début de l'hiver. Les portraits de leurs ancêtres semblaient les fixer d'un air sévère, jauger leur progression. Anna avait presque l'impression qu'ils lui disaient de se dépêcher. Et, dans un sens, ils n'auraient pas eu tort de le faire.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte fermée, et la rousse toqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite tête blonde aux yeux bleu-vert apparut dans l'embrasure. Anna la contempla un moment, essayant d'évaluer le degré de difficulté qu'allait présenter l'opération. Le petit garçon la fixait avec un sourire triste, qui en disait long sur la situation.

— Eirik, décida-t-elle finalement, emmène ta sœur et allez jouer dehors.

Les deux enfants faillirent protester, mais se ravisèrent, et détalèrent. Le cœur serré, la princesse d'Arendelle ouvrit la porte, entra, et la referma derrière elle en songeant qu'elle aurait dû prendre un manteau.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Depuis l'anniversaire gâché, presque onze ans avaient passé. Anna avait assisté, impuissante, à la longue rechute de sa sœur. Le soir même, Elsa était rentrée au château en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Seule. Elle s'était claquemurée dans sa chambre, avait fermé les volets, soufflé les bougies, et avait verrouillé la porte à double-tour. Elle n'en était ressortie que trois jours plus tard, l'air hagard, pâle et amaigrie. De fines lignes grises striaient ses joues, et ses mains tremblaient.

Elle avait d'abord refusé d'avaler quelque chose. À force de persuasion, d'interminables monologues et de menaces, Anna avait réussi à la convaincre de manger et de boire. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions, mais n'avait pas cherché à effacer les faits non-plus. Quelque chose s'était passé, et quelque chose s'était rompu lorsqu'Elsa était partie dans la forêt avec Loki. La reine était revenue brisée, anéantie.

Le second choc avait été lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était enceinte. « Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez souffert » avait-elle dit d'un ton rogue lorsque la nouvelle avait été officiellement annoncée. Anna avait longtemps craint qu'elle tente d'avorter, voire de se suicider. Elle-même en avait perdu le sommeil, et elles avaient continué à régner ensemble, comme deux fantômes, sur un royaume stable. Seule leur incroyable cohésion avait permis au pays de ne pas sombrer. Mécaniquement, fidèlement secondées par leurs ministres, elles avaient pris toutes décisions qui s'imposaient, en toutes périodes de l'année. Il n'y avait que l'envie de vivre qui avait disparu.

Les premiers jours, Elsa avait refusé de voir ses enfants. Elle craignait qu'ils ne lui rappellent trop leur père. Dans un sens, Anna devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Evvie avait ses cheveux et sa gestuelle, Eirik avait ses yeux et sa carrure. Combinés, ils étaient son portrait craché. Et puisqu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble, ne pas faire le lien était difficile…

Malgré tout, les jumeaux avaient ensuite grandi dans un palais ouvert, avec une famille toujours à leur écoute. Anna y avait veillé. Seul l'amour de leur mère leur manquait. Pour avoir côtoyé Elsa durant des années, Anna savait que la reine aimait ses enfants, mais se détestait. Et, pour éviter d'avoir à leur infliger ce ressentiment, elle s'éloignait.

Encore.

§.§.§.§.§.§

La glace se résorba lorsqu'Anna vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Les bras autour des genoux, le visage caché dans les plis de sa robe, Elsa était secouée de sanglots silencieux. Pourtant, elle gardait la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

— Elsa ? osa demander Anna en passant ses mains autour de ses épaules.

La reine renifla, et releva la tête en papillonnant des paupières pour chasser les larmes.

— Je… j'ai reçu une missive d'Asgard, ce matin.

La rousse ne comprit tout d'abord pas le lien.

— Je ne…

— C'était _lui_ !

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Anna plissa les yeux, légèrement perturbée, puis réussit à relier les éléments entre eux. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, lorsqu'elle recevait les lettres de Sif, Elsa changeait. Elle agissait bizarrement, fouinait dans les vieux livres comme si elle cherchait à décoder un message caché. Et chaque missive supplémentaire renforçait ce comportement, la fragilisant au passage.

Anna se retint tout juste de demander de suite ce que sa sœur avait trouvé, se doutant que les réponses ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

— Il… Non. Il faudrait que je te raconte tout d'abord.

« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable » sous-entendait le ton. Elle se replia sur elle-même comme un animal blessé qui dissimulait sa souffrance. Mais finalement, elle se redressa. Il y avait une étincelle étrange dans son regard, une forme de défi, mêlé de lassitude. Après onze ans, elle avait décidé de laisser tomber les barrières, et de ne plus éviter le sujet.

— La journée est chargée ?

Dans sa voix, Anna reconnut ce qui avait fait d'elle une grande dirigeante. Elle était impérieuse, irrésistible. On avait envie de la suivre, jusqu'au bout du monde si c'était nécessaire. Elle se releva à son tour, tout en réfléchissant.

— Non… pas vraiment. Il y a peu de courrier, et les ministres pourront attendre un moment.

Elsa leva un sourcil, vaguement moqueuse, et Anna se sentit obligée de se défendre :

— Navrée, mais je fais quand-même passer ma sœur avant les intérêts du royaume !

— Je sais. Merci.

Soudainement moins guindée, Elsa l'enlaça. Anna s'abandonna sans retenue à l'étreinte fraternelle, heureuse de pouvoir retrouver la sœur qu'elle avait connue. La tête posée sur l'épaule de la blonde, le nez dans ses cheveux, elle respira profondément le parfum glacial de sa sœur.

— Mais pour parler, il va falloir qu'on s'éloigne. Je ne peux pas le faire ici.

Anna acquiesça.

— Je vais faire seller les chevaux, et…

— Non. Je m'occuperai de Skina seule.

— Comme tu veux, concéda-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta légèrement, sourit, puis repartit en essayant de se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait renvoyer les ministres, trouver une servante libre capable de gérer les jumeaux pendant le reste de l'après-midi, voire de les mettre au lit si nécessaire. Ce qui n'était jamais facile. En parcourant les couloirs, elle croisa Laia, et l'arrêta immédiatement.

— Laia, vous auriez une minute ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta, et sourit à sa princesse.

— Bien sûr. J'ai même tout l'après-midi si c'est nécessaire.

— Sérieusement ?

Elle hocha la tête. Anna sauta sur l'occasion.

— Parfait. J'aurais besoin que vous gardiez Eirik et Evvie.

Le sourire de Laia se fana très légèrement, mais elle garda une expression avenante. Elle hocha la tête.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous blâmerons pas des éventuels accidents et époques glaciaires, objets brisés et autres, la rassura Anna. Ces deux-là sont incontrôlables, je le sais. Et je voudrais aussi que vous préveniez les ministres que le conseil de… ce soir, est reporté. Je les informerai moi-même de la nouvelle date. Dites-leur juste que je dois parler avec ma sœur de quelque chose de très important.

Laia acquiesça, et rebroussa chemin pour repartir dans l'autre sens, vers la salle de réunion. Anna se détourna, et fila vers sa chambre. Elle changea rapidement de tenue, envoyant balader la robe verte qu'elle portait pour enfiler un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche. Depuis sa chute en montagne, elle avait abandonné l'idée de porter une robe pour monter à cheval. Puis, elle redescendit tous les escaliers du château en glissant sur la rambarde, pour finalement atteindre les écuries, hors d'haleine.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elsa pansait Skina depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'Anna débarqua à pleine vitesse. Elles se sourirent, puis la reine retourna à son travail. Consciencieusement, elle nettoya la robe noire de son cheval, cura ses sabots, le sella et le brida. Elle prit son temps pour tresser ensuite la longue crinière, qui n'avait pas été coupée depuis trois ou quatre bonnes années. Elle fit ensuite de même pour la queue, n'allant pas jusqu'au bout pour laisser un panache flottant. Enfin, elle recula pour admirer son travail.

Le frison la fixa dans les yeux, son regard sombre rivé dans celui, bleu, de la femme. Elle sentit une sorte de lien se tisser à nouveau entre eux. Durant onze ans, elle ne l'avait presque pas approchée, freinée par la crainte de se souvenir de _lui_. Mais il était temps que cela cesse, et Skina était là pour le lui rappeler.

— Alors mon beau ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

Elle passa sous son cou pour se retrouver à sa gauche, et posa la main sur son encolure. Elle sentit le sang pulser dans les veines alors que sa main descendait vers l'épaule du cheval. La robe était douce et soyeuse.

Elsa attrapa les rênes, et fit sortir Skina de son box. Les palefreniers qui passaient par là ralentirent légèrement pour lui sourire et s'incliner devant elle. Consciemment ou non, ils lui souhaitaient un bon retour dans son monde.

Skina hennit de contentement lorsqu'Elsa se hissa sur son dos. Après onze ans à ne pas le monter, elle se sentait raidie et rouillée. Mais, rapidement, les sensations lui revinrent. Instinctivement, elle se cala plus profondément dans sa selle. Des claquements de sabots se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête, et aperçut Anna, montée sur Snjór, son cheval blanc. Sa sœur semblait être aussi confortablement assise que dans un fauteuil moelleux. Elle leva un sourcil, et Elsa hocha la tête. Toutes deux donnèrent un léger coup de talons, et partirent au pas.

Elles traversèrent la cour à la même allure, atteignirent rapidement les portes. Les gardes les saluèrent, avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Elsa entendit vaguement dans son dos Laia protester pour une raison inconnue. Elle questionna Anna du regard, qui elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

À la sortie de la ville, elles prirent le trot, puis le galop. Souplement assise dans sa selle, Elsa retrouva le contrôle très rapidement, allant jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec Skina. Le paysage défilait autour d'elle, lui rappelant sans cesse des souvenirs. La plupart d'entre eux étaient peu agréables, mais elle les ignora pour se concentrer sur ce qui importait vraiment. La joie d'être avec sa sœur, d'être sortie de sa réclusion. Elle avait deux mille ans de vie à vivre, et il était temps qu'elle se reprenne en main.


	47. II : Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Loki termina de ranger les milliards de dossiers qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, avant de s'affaler contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le travail que lui confiait Sif depuis qu'il était arrivé là lui semblait sans cesse plus important et sans cesse plus éreintant et répétitif. Et pourtant, ce n'étaient que de la paperasse !

Il attrapa la pile de rapports qu'il avait lus et traités durant la journée, et se leva péniblement pour aller la déposer sur un guéridon. Un serviteur se chargerait de les répartir aux différentes personnes compétentes en la matière.

Avec un soupir, il regarda autour de lui. Ce bureau commençait à lui paraître étroit, après les années passées à travailler ici. Par précaution, Sif avait préféré le placer dans l'administratif, plutôt que de le faire retourner sur le terrain immédiatement. Et, quoi qu'on puisse ire de la vie des asgardiens, onze ans à travailler dans un bureau passaient très, très lentement. Surtout quand l'unique couleur utilisée dans tout le palais était le doré. Doré sur les murs, doré sur les portes, doré sur les carreaux qui couvraient le sol… même les douches étaient en or ! Loki commençait à vraiment détester cette couleur.

Loki délaissa le reste des papiers sur sa table. Il avait fini sa journée, théoriquement parlant, puisqu'il avait lu et répondu à toutes les lettres, épluché tous les rapports commerciaux et écrit quelques propositions de stratégie militaire qui seraient ensuite soumis à Sif. _Son Altesse la Reine Sif_ , se corrigea-t-il avec un ricanement moqueur. L'étiquette asgardienne était assez stricte sur ce point là.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il hésita un moment à s'affaler sur le lit pour ne plus rien faire. Mais il restait encore cinq bonnes heures avant le dîner officiel, où il devait être d'ailleurs présent afin d'accueillir un ambassadeur de Vanaheim, et il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il hésita. Il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, une personne qui le comprenne. Bien sûr, il aurait pu créer une illusion de Frigga, mais il voulait plutôt voir quelqu'un de réel en face de lui. Et il y avait une personne qui…

Il se secoua, et se rendit à la salle de bains. Là, il se lava les mains, le visage, puis leva les yeux vers son reflet. Les heures passées à travailler à la lumière d'une torche, sans presque jamais voir le jour, avaient blanchi sa peau jusqu'à la rendre aussi pâle qu'une couche de neige fraîche. Ses cheveux, habituellement lisses et brillants, étaient ternes et en bataille. Il attrapa un peigne, et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux tout en continuant son inspection. Il avait maigri. Peu, mais cela restait perceptible pour quiconque le connaissant bien. Et surtout, ses yeux avaient perdu cet éclat sadique et moqueur. Ils étaient sombres, sans vie. Même lui s'en rendait compte. Il cilla.

Pendant un bref moment, l'image d'un visage féminin vint s'imprimer dans son esprit. Les mèches noires furent remplacées par une tresse blonde, le regard bleu-vert par un regard bleu polaire. Il inspira profondément, et s'employa à chasser le visage de ses pensées. Cela lui prit un certain temps, mais à force de patience, il y arriva. Ensuite, il attrapa sa cape, qu'il avait suspendue à un porte-manteau, réajusta les montants, et partit se promener dans les couloirs.

En marchant au gré de ses envies, Loki croisa quelques gardes, qui le saluèrent poliment. Ils avaient depuis longtemps cessé de se raidir lorsqu'ils passaient près de lui, voire d'attraper plus fermement leurs lances pour les plus virulents. Ils s'étaient faits à sa présence, et à son statut. En effet, après quelques incidents notoires – dont un où le garde en question avait failli se faire égorger – Sif avait strictement spécifié que Loki était sous sa protection tant qu'il ne faisait rien de répréhensible. Elle avait accompagné son discours d'un regard d'avertissement à Loki comme à Thor. Le premier avait souri, tandis que le second avait grincé des dents.

Au détour d'un couloir, Loki faillit percuter une jeune femme. En le reconnaissant, elle recula précipitamment de deux pas, et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

— Loki.

— Bonjour, Lady Jane.

Elle le fusilla du regard, toute inquiétude envolée. Elle détestait son titre asgardien, et encore plus lorsque c'était lui qui l'utilisait.

— Ou dois-je vous appeler docteur Foster ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

Jane soupira.

— Peu important les titres, les appellations. Je reste Jane et vous restez Loki.

— Prince Loki Laufeyson de Jötunheim, si on veut être précis.

Elle balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main.

— Comme je le disais, on s'en moque.

Loki s'adossa au mur, se débrouillant ainsi pour lui bloquer, discrètement mais fermement, le passage.

— Et comment allez-vous donc, Lady Jane ?

— J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il leva un sourcil, faussement attristé.

— Ma compagnie est-elle si déplaisante ?

— Disons que…

Jane croisa les bras devant elle.

— … devoir être dans le même palais que vous n'est pas forcément très réjouissant.

— Je me sens vexé.

— Vous n'aviez qu'à pas essayer de conquérir la Terre, tiens.

Dans son regard agacé, Loki distingua tout de même une pointe d'amusement. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas, de se disputer avec lui. Et comme ils se croisaient assez souvent dans les couloirs, elle avait beaucoup d'occasions de le faire.

— Je vous signalerais que celui qui a essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer – et directement, soit dit en passant – se trouve aussi dans ce palais, comme vous dites. Et je dois cohabiter avec lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis roula des yeux lorsqu'elle comprit de qui il parlait.

— Il n'a _pas_ essayé de vous tuer.

— À peine ! Me lâcher dans un trou noir, ça ne compte pas ?

Loki avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se rendait victime de quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même causé. Mais cela l'amusait de voir à quel point ça pouvait irriter les autres.

— Vous vous êtes laissé tomber !

— Ah bon ? Qui y était pour confirmer ça ?

— Thor ! Et vous. Et…

Elle se tut, se mordit les lèvres.

— Faites-vous vraiment confiance à un homme qui ne vous a pas appelée une seule fois en deux ans ? provoqua-t-il.

Il sentit la réplique acide venir avant même qu'elle ne la dise, et afficha d'emblée un sourire moqueur.

— Plus qu'à quelqu'un qui a essayé de conquérir ma planète, en tout cas.

Il hocha la tête.

— Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'interrompit, choquée.

— Les goûts et les couleurs ? Non mais vous vous écoutez, de temps à autre ? On parle de conquérir une planète, bon sang !

Loki roula des yeux.

— Croyez-moi, il aurait encore mieux valu que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre peuple, qui ne vous aurait pas réduit en esclavage, mais anéanti jusqu'au dernier.

— Il y a toujours de la résistance, s'opposa-t-elle.

— Pas quand on fait exploser la planète en question.

— Qui parle de faire exploser une planète ? tonna une voix derrière Loki.

Jane releva le menton en voyant approcher son fiancé. Presque nerveusement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, avant de se pendre au bras de Thor. Loki en gémit intérieurement tant elle lui paraissait gamine.

— Nous discutions des éventuelles possibilités pour Jane d'accéder au trône, répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Les yeux de la concernée s'arrondirent, sa bouche forma un « O » stupéfait et outré, et elle émit un couinement de protestation. Thor de son côté resta de marbre face à la plaisanterie. _Remarque_ , se dit Loki, _après trois mille ans, il doit avoir l'habitude. Malheureusement._

— Bon, sur ce, je dois vous laisser. Je n'aimerais pas gâcher votre soirée en amoureux, ricana-t-il.

Il s'esquiva, tandis que Jane lançait un « Mais… » de protestation qui se perdit dans le couloir. Sans plus attendre, Loki se dirigea vers les prisons.

Les donjons asgardiens étaient constamment remplis. C'était un fait, qui était officialisé depuis quelques millénaires déjà. Il y avait toujours un surplus de détenus, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient très souvent enfermés par groupes. Cela avait d'ailleurs permis à Malekith de faire entrer l'un de ses fidèles dans le palais, quelques années plus tôt. Le combat qui en avait résulté avait d'ailleurs causé la mort de Frigga. Elle avait péri afin de protéger Jane, alors hôte de l'Éther, l'une des six Pierres d'Infinité.

Mais la personne que recherchait Loki se trouvait ailleurs. Il salua les gardes postés en faction à l'entrée du donjon, qui ne s'opposèrent pas à son passage, traversa les nombreux couloirs encombrés, jusqu'à parvenir tout au fond. Là, il s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui. Il attendit que le surveillant qui faisait sa ronde ne soit plus dans son champ de vision, puis posa les mains sur une pierre, et appuya dessus. Elle s'enfonça légèrement. En silence, tout un pan de mur à sa gauche coulissa. Loki se faufila dans l'ouverture, attendit que le passage se soit refermé, puis avança à tâtons.

Il se trouvait dans un dédale dont environ cinq ou six personnes du monde extérieur connaissaient l'existence. Bien évidemment, il y avait aussi ceux et celles qui vivaient à l'intérieur, qu'il ne comptabilisait pas. Le Labyrinthe, comme on l'appelait, était un réseau de couloirs, de corridors et de cellules réparti sur toute la surface des sous-sols du palais. Il y avait quatre entrées : par les donjons, les jardins – encore fallait-il connaître l'existence de la trappe sous le buisson magique – la cave, et une dernière sous le pont de la porte ouest. Pour des raisons de sécurité, une seule personne connaissait les emplacements exacts de chacune des dix cellules du Labyrinthe. Loki lui-même ne savait pas si elles étaient toutes occupées.

Il posa la main sur le mur de droite afin de ne pas se perdre. Il connaissait par cœur le chemin. Il prit deux fois à droite, puis longea le mur de gauche sur dix mètres, avant de revenir au mur de droite. Il se guidait uniquement par ses souvenirs, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il continua ainsi durant près de vingt minutes, évitant les pièges, les trappes, les faux escaliers et les culs de sacs, jusqu'à finalement arriver au bout d'un couloir qui se terminait par un mur légèrement incliné. Il fit passer ses doigts au-dessus des pierres jusqu'à sentir une légère différence de température sur l'une d'entre elles, Il glissa ses ongles dans la fente, la souleva. Elle se fondit dans celle du dessus, révélant une petite cavité dans laquelle était posé le bout d'une corde. Il l'attrapa, et tira fermement dessus. Un mécanisme invisible s'enclencha, et le sol sous ses pieds se mit à trembler légèrement. Il se décala d'un pas sur le côté. Le dallage se fendit en deux, révélant un escalier tortueux qui s'enfonçait dans le sous-sol. Sans hésiter, Loki s'y engagea. Précautionneusement, il descendit la vingtaine de marches.

Il parvint dans une antichambre obscure. La seule lumière provenait d'une mince fente de la taille d'un homme, environ. Loki inspira profondément, et ouvrit le battant doré. Aussitôt, deux femmes, armées de pied en cap, fondirent sur lui. Juste avant de se faire maîtriser, il leva les bras en signe de paix, montrant au passage qu'il n'avait pas d'armes sur lui. Le constat ne rasséréna pas les deux femmes, mais il eut au moins le mérite de les tranquilliser un peu. Elles reculèrent légèrement, le dévisagèrent pendant un moment, avant de procéder à une fouille en règle. Elles le délestèrent ainsi de sa dague, cachée dans sa botte, de quelques couteaux et d'une fiole de poison, le tout dans un silence mortuaire. Il se laissa faire sans broncher. Les Vakt étaient pour la plupart d'anciennes Walkyries ayant terminé leur service, ou bien des guerrières peu scrupuleuses que certains voulaient voir mortes. L'alternative consistait à disparaître définitivement, en faisant vœu de silence, pour devenir les éternelles gardiennes du Labyrinthe. Chez ces femmes, des guerrières surentraînées que bien des hommes craignaient, un seul mot qu'elles prononçaient était synonyme de mort immédiate. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à la prisonnière qu'elles gardaient ici.

Une fois dépouillé de tout objet potentiellement dangereux, Loki fut autorisé à entrer dans la cellule. Juste avant que la porte ne claque derrière lui, l'une des deux lui fit un geste de la main. Il avait cinq minutes.


	48. II : Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Après avoir galopé pendant plus d'une heure en n'accordant que de courtes pauses à leurs montures, Elsa et Anna s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une clairière. Autour d'elles, il n'y avait qu'une forêt de pins balayée par un froid vent venu des fjords. Les branches des arbres s'agitaient et sifflaient, et leurs aiguilles tombées virevoltaient autour des deux femmes comme une nuée d'insectes. Elsa mit pied-à-terre, vite suivie par sa sœur, et attacha Skina à une branche basse. Le cheval donna un léger coup de sabot au sol, dégageant ainsi une touffe d'herbe couverte de neige. Sans plus se préoccuper de sa maîtresse, il commença à brouter tranquillement.

Elsa s'enfonça plus loin dans la forêt, semblant visiblement chercher quelque chose. Anna ne posa pas de questions, et se glissa à sa suite. Elles parcoururent ainsi une centaine de mètres, l'une derrière l'autre, avant de finalement atteindre une haute falaise. Le vent y soufflait encore plus fort, et, plus d'une fois, Anna faillit se faire entraîner vers le bord. Elsa, de l'autre côté, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, s'assit sur la poudreuse fraîche. Anna étendit sa cape à côté d'elle, de façon à se protéger du froid, et se posa à son tour, les yeux dans le vide. Elle fixait la mer qui s'étendait au loin, consciente que ce lieu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait été choisi pour une raison précise. Elsa était redevenue celle qui pesait chaque geste, chaque parole, avant d'agir.

Elle commença à raconter son histoire en partant du jour du mariage de Kristoff et Anna. Au début, sa voix était chevrotante, et elle prenait son temps pour trouver les mots justes. Mais peu à peu, elle ouvrit les vannes et se laissa aller. Elle raconta tout, faisant de fréquents retours en arrière pour expliquer tel ou tel évènement, demandant parfois à Anna si elle se rappelait d'un moment en particulier. Elle s'attarda sur ses émotions, sans toutefois se laisser gagner par ces dernières, gardant toujours une barrière formelle érigée entre ce qu'elle racontait et ce qu'elle vivait. De temps à autre, elle s'arrêtait, le regard perdu dans le vague, l'air de parler avec elle-même, puis reprenait en ajoutant parfois une précision qu'elle avait négligée. Anna comprit après un certain temps qu'elle parlait avec son armure.

Elsa n'omit pas un détail. Elle prit le temps nécessaire pour dire tout ce qu'il fallait, parfois même ce qui n'était pas important. Souvent, Anna faillit l'interrompre, faillit lui demander de réexpliquer quelque chose. Mais elle se contint à chaque fois, consciente que si elle rompait ce moment magique, Elsa se refermerait à nouveau, peut-être définitivement. Aussi, elle se mordit la langue.

Lorsque le récit fut achevé, Anna réalisa que, tout autour d'elles, le vent avait cessé de souffler. Toute la nature semblait s'être tue pour écouter ce que la reine d'Arendelle avait à dire. Elsa de son côté paraissait vide. Elle avait laissé le flot couler pour la première fois depuis onze ans, et il ne restait plus que le grand trou que l'eau remplissait jusqu'alors. Cette impression de vide, de plaie ouverte au cœur de sa poitrine, lui faisait serrer les dents, mais elle se contenait. Elle regarda Anna, sourit en voyant sa surprise, et agita la main. La paroi invisible qui les séparait du reste du monde se désagrégea, et le vent recommença à hurler autour d'elles. Une nuée d'aiguilles de pin envahit l'espace, leurs cheveux furent soulevés.

— Et maintenant ? demanda la rousse avec douceur.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'insister sur ce qui avait déjà été dit, considérant que ça avait été suffisant. Sa sœur eut un sourire attristé, teinté d'une pointe de regret.

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire, maintenant. Je ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé. Mais je peux reprendre.

Anna hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas un renouveau. Ce n'était pas une renaissance, ou un départ à zéro. Elsa ne faisait que se reconstruire, rassembler les monceaux éparpillés pour leur redonner forme. La construction ne serait jamais aussi stable que la première fois, mais elle allait tenir. D'ailleurs, le processus avait déjà commencé. Alors, Anna s'allongea à même le sol, et fixa le ciel comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire.

§.§.§.§.§.§

— Je comptais inviter le prince de Weselton.

La voix d'Elsa interrompit Anna dans ses réflexions. Elsa semblait étrangement… sérieuse. La rousse leva une main alors qu'elle allait poursuivre, la coupant net dans son élan.

— Attends, attends. Le petit chauve avec sa perruque qui se décolle ? Celui qui a voulu te tuer ?

Elsa sourit à l'évocation du souvenir, puis balaya l'objection.

— Ça, c'est l'ancien duc. Je compte inviter le _prince_.

Anna leva un sourcil.

— Je te signale que…

— Qu'il n'a pas essayé de me tuer. Et qu'il n'en a pas donné l'ordre. Le duc agissait de son propre chef, j'en ai eu la confirmation.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes n'entendirent que le vent qui soufflait furieusement autour d'elles. Les feuilles, emportées par les courants d'air, tourbillonnaient et venaient de temps à autre se perdre dans leurs cheveux. Anna attrapa pensivement ses tresses, qui voltigeaient et fouettaient son visage, enleva l'un des deux élastiques, et arrangea les deux nattes en un chignon bas. Ce n'était pas le comble de la grâce, se dit-elle, mais ça tenait.

— Tu comptes vraiment renouer le contact avec Weselton.

— Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Nos relations commerciales avec l'extérieur sont quasiment nulles, nous avons un surplus de bois, et un déficit de pierre. Rien que les matières premières pourraient être échangées.

La princesse hocha la tête, en songeant intérieurement que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais elle n'en dit rien.

— Fais-lui un accueil convenable, je te prie.

— Pas forcément de bonne grâce, mais ce sera fait. Est-ce que je peux…

— Organiser une fête ?

Elsa sourit à couvert. Même dans des situations qui allaient à l'encontre de ses envies, Anna pensait à célébrer.

— Non. Mais un dîner dansant, oui, ajouta la reine après une courte réflexion.

Sa sœur broncha. Elsa avait-elle vraiment dit « dîner dansant » ? _Dansant. Adjectif dérivé du verbe danser._ Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

— D'accord. Mais à une condition. Je choisis ta robe.

Elsa leva un sourcil, l'air de lui demander si elle était sérieuse. Ce à quoi Anna hocha la tête d'un air décidé. « Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis » disaient ses yeux verts. La blonde finit par s'incliner avec un soupir.

— D'accord. On rentre ?

Anna acquiesça et elles repartirent ensemble vers leurs chevaux, qui les attendaient patiemment.

§.§.§.§.§.§

En passant les portes du palais, Elsa tira sur les rênes, stupéfaite. Puis sourit légèrement. De là où elle se trouvait, elle entendait déjà les cris de protestation de Laia, enterrée sous une épaisse pile de neige fraîche. Olaf courait, poursuivi par un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus glacés qui riait aux éclats. La cour du château ressemblait à un champ de bataille de boules de neige. Elle se mordit les lèvres, consciente qu'elle devait intervenir, sans quoi ça allait dégénérer. Mais les couinements joyeux d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, cachée derrière un mur de poudreuse et qui attendait le bon moment pour tirer, l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Le garçon se planta devant sa sœur, la narguant et lui tirant la langue, puis repartit. La fillette répliqua aussitôt par un tir nourri de boules de neige. Eirik les esquiva agilement, passant comme une fusée devant Elsa. Une boule perdue frappa la reine au visage. Aussitôt, ce fut le silence. Evvie sortit de sa cachette, les mains dans le dos, les yeux baissés.

— Je… je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elsa se mordit les lèvres, mit pied à terre. Pour une raison qui lui restait obscure, ses enfants craignaient ses réactions. Quoique, à la réflexion, elle avait eu tendance à leur hurler dessus dès qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de travers, ces derniers temps. Dans ces conditions, ça se comprenait.

Eirik s'approcha, ses yeux bleu-vert fixés sur sa sœur, et se plaça à son côté.

— C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai voulu jouer à ça.

Avec un sourire, Elsa se baissa, jusqu'à être au niveau des deux enfants.

— Et si on libérait d'abord Laia de sa prison ? On parlera de ça après.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, surpris, puis acquiescèrent. Elsa tendit les mains en avant, et fit disparaître toute la neige de la cour. Elle était tombée au cours de la nuit, et sa quantité avait été augmentée par les pleurs d'Elsa durant la journée. Laia retomba au sol avec un gémissement. Kristoff, apparu dans le portail, se précipita en avant pour l'aider à se relever, tandis qu'Anna descendait de cheval à son tour. Elle laissa l'animal à un palefrenier, et emmena la servante à l'intérieur du château, sans doute pour la remercier et lui offrir une boisson chaude. Elsa tendit les rênes de Skina à un autre homme, et entraîna ses enfants vers son bureau. Ils la suivirent, et le trio parcourut en silence les couloirs du château jusqu'à atteindre la petite pièce. Elsa ferma la porte derrière eux, et leva un vent froid qui ouvrit les rideaux, devant les yeux ébahis de ses enfants. Puis, elle s'assit sur sa chaise, et regarda les deux petits face à elle. Sa chair et son sang. Et la sienne.

Elle le chassa aussitôt de ses pensées. Ça faisait plus de dix ans. Il avait eu largement le temps de l'oublier, et il était temps qu'elle fasse de même.

— Asseyez-vous, les invita-t-elle avec un sourire sympathique.

Elle s'accouda à sa table de travail. Les deux s'assirent en rapprochant les chaises pour se tenir la main. Elsa admira la façon dont ils se serraient toujours les coudes. Lorsque l'un des deux faisait quelque chose, l'autre venait toujours pour le soutenir.

— Depuis le temps, commença-t-elle, je vous dois quelques explications. Au sujet de mon comportement envers vous, de vous, mais aussi de votre père.

Elle sentit que leur curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif. Ils s'enfoncèrent davantage dans leurs fauteuils, et la laissèrent parler en l'écoutant religieusement.

— Je pense qu'il est plus simple que je commence par votre père. Je l'ai rencontré environ un an avant votre naissance. Ne me demandez pas de vous parler de lui, je n'en suis pas encore capable. Le fait est que, après un moment où j'ai cru que nous allions pouvoir être heureux ensemble, il m'a abandonnée.

— Il y avait une autre fille ? demanda Evvie timidement.

Elsa esquissa un sourire amer.

— Si seulement. Mais non, il n'y en avait pas. Il avait… il avait fait un marché avec quelqu'un. Et pour ça, il devait m'abandonner.

Elle avait conscience d'omettre une large partie de la vérité. Pour commencer, il aurait fallu transformer le verbe « abandonner » en « trahir ». Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier le combat, l'horreur de la trahison qu'elle avait éprouvée. Oublier les mois de souffrance intérieure, à ne parler à personne, ne plus accorder sa confiance à personne, de peur de revivre le cauchemar. Oublier qu'elle était encore fragile, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de tenir sans craquer.

— Mais alors, pourquoi t'avoir abandonné s'il t'aimait ?

La question, posée par Eirik, fit tressaillir Elsa. Instinctivement, elle voulut se replier sur elle-même. Elle n'aurait pas dû commencer à leur raconter ça. Elle-même n'était pas encore prête. Ça ramenait trop de mauvais souvenirs en surface.

— Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-elle. Ça devait plus l'arranger de me laisser tomber pour ses propres plans, probablement.

« J'avais peur » avait-il dit.

 _— Il a surtout été lâche_ , grogna Sylvi dans son esprit.

 _— Sylvi, je t'en prie, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment._

Puis, dans son esprit, elle revit la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée le matin même. Celle qui disait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, qu'elle pouvait encore y croire. Une perle de glace coula le long de sa joue. Suivie d'une seconde. Elsa retomba dans sa chaise, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle n'entendit pas les deux enfants se lever, ne perçut pas leurs déplacements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à côté d'elle, Evvie sur ses genoux et Eirik debout, la tête posée sur son épaule.


	49. II : Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Loki pénétra dans la cellule mal-éclairée avec un frisson d'appréhension. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, si ce n'était à une femme qui… Non, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable en pensant à ses talents.

Il s'assit, le dos appuyé contre la porte qui venait de se refermer, et attendit. Il savait qu'elle allait bouger la première. Elle le faisait toujours. Et ça n'allait pas changer, que ce soit entre aujourd'hui et demain ou d'ici les deux prochains millénaires.

Une ombre, dans le fond de la pièce, se redressa nonchalamment, puis s'étira avec volupté en émettant un bâillement discret. La silhouette se redressa, lissant sa robe, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Et enfin, elle s'avança vers Loki. Celui-ci voulut instinctivement reculer, mais se souvint juste à temps qu'il y avait une porte fermée derrière lui, et que, de toute façon, entre lui et la femme se dressait une grille. La femme posa les bras sur les barres métalliques qui la séparaient du dieu dans un tintement de chaînes. Elle prit quelques pas de recul, se penchant en avant, pour poser son menton sur ses mains. Ce faisant, le tissu de sa robe s'écarta pour dévoiler une partie de sa poitrine. Son visage apparut à la lumière d'une torche.

— Loki, ronronna-t-elle. Quel plaisir de te voir…

Il frémit dès qu'il entendit sa voix. Son cœur manqua un battement, ses paumes devinrent moites. Il résista de toutes ses forces à la tentation qui émanait de chaque mot.

— Le plaisir est partagé, ma chère Lorelei, répondit-il d'une voix parfaitement assurée.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant le fixer dans les yeux pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de parler. Durant cet instant, il eut largement le temps de voir défiler dans ses yeux une incroyable quantité d'émotions. De la surprise, de la moquerie, de la joie, et bien d'autres. Hypnotisé par ces yeux sombres qui dégageaient un magnétisme presque mystique, il faillit perdre pied avec la réalité. Mais, brièvement, le regard noir fut remplacé par un regard bleu polaire qui le remit immédiatement en place. Il expira silencieusement.

— Alors, chaton ? L'hypnose vocale ne marche plus avec toi ?

Elle tendit un doigt à travers l'interstice de deux barres, le mettant au défi de la toucher. Il avança une main, hésitant, sachant pertinemment que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Lorelei était la sœur d'Amora l'Enchanteresse. Toutes deux étaient des magiciennes très puissantes, capables d'asservir tous les hommes. Amora se servait majoritairement de philtres d'amour et de sortilèges. Pour Lorelei, en revanche, les choses étaient différentes. Il suffisait qu'elle parle pour qu'une majorité des hommes tombe sous son charme. Quelque chose dans sa voix la rendait irrésistible. Et pour les rares rebelles qui parvenaient à ignorer cette tentation, un seul contact avec sa peau, et toutes volonté, toute résistance, étaient oubliées.

Il souffla encore une fois, pour se donner du courage cette fois, et avança résolument la main. Il était temps de tester ce qu'il était venu vérifier.

Le toucher de Lorelei l'électrisa. Il sentit un million d'ondes de choc parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. La tête lui tourna, et, s'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait probablement tombé. Elle le toisa, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sûre de son pouvoir. Lui, intérieurement, luttait pour ne pas tomber sous le charme. Une fois qu'on le faisait, le refaire n'était plus aussi difficile. C'était juste une question d'accoutumance. Mais c'était comme essayer de s'habituer à la morsure d'un taser. Les premières fois, c'était particulièrement douloureux. Il planta son regard dans celui de Lorelei, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux légèrement étrécis. À nouveau, la vision de prunelles polaires dansa devant lui. Une natte blonde remplaça la crinière rousse ondulée. Le tout dura moins d'une seconde, mais il était sauvé. La voir, elle, l'avait soustrait au contrôle de l'enchanteresse.

Il recula sa main, s'adossa à nouveau au battant doré.

— Oui, Lorelei ? provoqua-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, il se le permettait sans souci. Tout un monde les séparait désormais. Il n'était plus celui qui était tombé entre les griffes de Lorelei. Il ne faisait plus partie de cette catégorie.

— Le petit Loki se serait-il finalement rangé ?

Son ricanement moqueur le fit revenir au présent. Il haussa les épaules.

— Quand c'est la meilleure chose à faire, il faut le faire.

Elle pouffa, sincèrement surprise par le retournement de situation. Il n'avait même pas nié qu'il l'avait vraiment fait.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je suis quasiment sûre qu'il y a une femme dans cette histoire ?

— Parce que tu ne sais pas interpréter, répondit-il, ni trop lentement, ni trop vite.

Elle ne parut pas dupe, mais laissa couler. De toute façon, quand on parlait d'amour à Lorelei, elle savait immédiatement qui tirait quelles ficelles et pourquoi les évènements s'enchaînaient d'une certaine façon. Elle était experte là-dedans c'était son domaine d'action après tout. Et, pour l'avoir connu, elle savait que Loki n'était pas de ceux qui admettaient qu'ils avaient eu une faiblesse, à une époque.

Loki soupira, conscient qu'elle avait deviné. Mais intérieurement, il souriait. Il avait trouvé le point faible du pouvoir de Lorelei : le véritable amour. Lui-même savait qu'il avait déjà rencontré son âme sœur, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. Aussi, il était naturellement moins enclin à tomber sous le charme, sans même parler d'y être immunisé. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes pouvaient revenir, il suffisait de parler à la bonne personne au bon moment.

— Ça fait du bien de te revoir, admit-elle au bout d'un certain temps de silence.

— Je t'ai _manqué_ ? ricana-t-il.

— Non, je disais ça parce qu'il y avait un blanc dans la conversation et que les gardiennes vont venir te chercher dans exactement soixante-douze secondes à partir de… maintenant.

Loki évita de faire le décompte. À force de rester ici avec les Vakt, Lorelei devait avoir pris l'habitude de tout compter. Elle le faisait, avant sa capture, quand elle était nerveuse, mais l'ennui avait dû la gagner.

— Comment est-ce que tu t'es faite avoir ?

La question arracha à la rousse une grimace penaude et irritée.

— Devine ? Son Altesse Impériale Sif, qui était encore le bon chien d'Odin, à l'époque.

La rancœur suintait de chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Loki prit un air faussement compatissant. Les victimes de Sif finissaient rarement leur vie par un « Happy End », preuve en était avec Lorelei. Mais, par-dessus son ton amer, le dieu perçut quelque chose d'autre. Une honte cachée.

— Il n'y a pas que ça. Je sais que tu étais partie sur Midgard. Sif t'a eue avec leur aide, non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Est-tu vraiment descendu jusqu'ici seulement pour me faire la causette ? releva-t-elle soudain.

Il baissa les yeux, puis releva la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— En fait… oui. Non, sérieusement, Lei, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais tombé aussi bas ?

— En fait… oui, le singea-t-elle, légèrement attristée.

Il soupira, et s'adossa à nouveau à la porte. Les Vakt ne devraient plus tarder, se dit-il. Il fallait au moins qu'il lâche ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu, après tout.

— J'ai essayé de me ranger, mais j'en suis incapable. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Lorelei, à peine perceptible dans la pénombre. Mais son ton, lui, n'aurait pu tromper personne.

— Il n'y a qu'une personne qui est capable de te faire croire que tu es à ta place, hein ?

Elle baissa les yeux, avec le regard de ceux qui ont perdu la seule personne à laquelle ils tenaient vraiment. Loki voulut répondre quelque chose, mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, le faisant presque tomber. Il se rattrapa de justesse. Le temps qu'il se relève, Lorelei était redevenue la froide et arrogante asgardienne qu'elle était en apparence. Tout n'était que masques, après tout.

— Passe mes meilleurs vœux de mariage à Thor, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

La pique fit sourire le dieu. Thor avait fait sa demande à Jane pendant que lui était à Aren… sur Midgard. Et depuis, le mariage se préparait. Le Vengeur voulait quelque chose de mémorable, de grandiose.

 _Ce qui est grandiose_ , songea Loki avec un ricanement silencieux, _c'est la durée des préparatifs._

Onze ans. Qu'est-ce qui était si difficile à trouver pour que onze ans soient nécessaires ? À ce rythme, Jane serait une vieille femme avant d'avoir pu arriver à l'autel…

Loki roula des yeux, et quitta la cellule en silence. Les chaînes cliquetèrent, dans son dos, alors que la rousse repartait s'allonger sur sa paillasse. Côté confort, on avait vu mieux dans les prisons asgardiennes. Après une fouille règlementaire, il put sortir de la zone éclairée, et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité du Labyrinthe. Refaire le chemin à l'envers demandait une certaine attention, mais il avait parcouru ces couloirs tortueux assez souvent pour ne plus se perdre désormais.

La partie délicate fut lorsque vint le moment de revenir aux prisons communes. Il fallait obligatoirement qu'il n'y ait personne pour le voir émerger d'un passage secret. Aussi, il colla son oreille contre le mur. Très rapidement, par-dessus le brouhaha, il entendit la marche caractéristique d'un garde. Il avait le pas martial, et de plus, son armure émettait des tintements métalliques lorsque les différentes parties s'entrechoquaient. Loki compta quarante pas à partir du moment où le soldat passa devant lui, puis fit coulisser le mur d'une pression sur une pierre. Il s'extirpa des profondeurs du dédale dans le silence le plus total, et s'en-alla comme si de rien n'était. En sortant du donjon, il salua le garde qui l'avait accueilli, et reprit son chemin vers le palais d'Asgard.

Deux heures plus tard, il se retrouva assis à la table royale en compagnie de Sif, Thor, Jane, les Trois Guerriers, et les ambassadeurs de Vanaheim. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était là que pour la forme. Il renforçait le pouvoir asgardien. Sa présence n'était requise que pour que Sif puisse signifier discrètement « le dieu qui a failli plonger les Neuf Mondes dans une guerre intergalactique est dans notre camp, vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir ». La pensée l'aurait presque fait sourire, mais le principe lui rappelait trop Odin pour qu'il s'en amuse. Odin, qui l'avait gardé pendant trois mille ans comme un vulgaire trophée de guerre. Odin, dont le corps pourrissait maintenant dans son tombeau royal. Odin, dont la mort avait apaisé Loki

Beaucoup de gens disaient que la vengeance n'apportait rien, et surtout pas la paix à l'âme. Ils avaient tort. La vengeance pouvait faire beaucoup pour l'âme d'un homme perdu. Elle apaisait – temporairement, peut-être, mais tout de même – et apportait du réconfort. On avait l'impression qu'un travail était accompli, qu'on pouvait tourner la page. Éventuellement, elle faisait aussi plonger du côté obscur, en incitant de plus en plus au meurtre et à la violence, mais… au moins, on avait la sensation de bien faire.

Il délaissa ses pensées philosophiques pour se concentrer sur la discussion. La reine parlait d'échanges de bois et de pierre via le Bifröst. Il s'incrusta discrètement dans la conversation.

— Si je peux me permettre, ça m'étonnerait que Heimdall accepte de faire le livreur. Il a trop d'honneur pour ça.

Il accentua l'honneur avec un léger ricanement moqueur. Heimdall ne s'abaisserait jamais à du transport de marchandises, sauf si on l'y contraignait. Et dans le « on », il n'y avait que Sif qui pouvait le faire.

— D'où tenez-vous ça ? demanda l'ambassadrice d'une voix curieuse.

Il lui fit un sourire angélique, et expliqua :

— Je connais les gens comme je me connais moi. Et je me connais plutôt bien. Par exemple, je peux tout de suite vous dire qu'à cette table, environ trois personnes sont intéressées par le commerce entre Vanaheim et Asgard. Vous, votre ami sous-ambassadeur, et le ministre asgardien du commerce. Sa Majesté Sif doit surtout se préoccuper du dîner qu'elle doit donner demain, Lady Jane est littéralement en train de dévorer son fiancé des yeux, et les Trois Guerriers pensent à la nourriture. Surtout Volstagg, d'ailleurs.

Le grand guerrier roux et barbu émit un grondement d'approbation, la bouche pleine, tandis que Jane rougissait comme une pivoine.

— Et vous ? continua l'ambassadrice. Vous ne vous êtes inclus dans aucune des catégories précédentes.

— Moi ? Je suis un trophée indésirable. Un observateur trop attentif. Je m'intéresse à la fois à tout et à rien parce que je n'ai que ça et de la paperasse à faire. Je me préoccupe de moi comme de l'extérieur. Je suis moi, et en cela, je ne rentre dans aucune de ces catégories, parce que je suis une opposition à tout.

Sif leva les yeux de son assiette, et soupira légèrement.

— Loki, je me demande parfois comment vous faites pour vivre avec vous-même.

Elle s'attendait à une réponse ironique, voire moqueuse. Elle eut le contraire : tristesse et mélancolie.

— Je me le demande aussi. Très souvent.


	50. II : Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le navire royal de Weselton arriva trois semaines après la discussion entre Anna et sa sœur. Elsa avait fait prévenir les sentinelles qu'elle voulait être avertie au moment où l'on apercevrait les voiles. Aussi, Laia la réveilla sans ménagement à cinq heures du matin. Voyant qu'elle avait légèrement sous-estimé le temps nécessaire au navire pour arriver, elle partit courir sur les remparts, seulement accompagnée par la voix mentale de Sylvi. À vitesse constante, elle fit trois tours des fortifications, puis s'enferma dans son bureau pour lire le courrier. Une autre servante vint l'avertir lorsque la délégation fut près d'accoster. Elsa se porta alors elle-même à leur rencontre afin d'éviter d'éventuels incidents diplomatiques. Le groupe de diplomates qui l'accompagnait se calerait sur son comportement, elle le savait.

Au passage, elle entraîna ses enfants avec elle. Depuis leur échange, trois semaines plus tôt, ils avaient commencé à passer plus de temps ensemble. Elsa allait les voir dès qu'elle pouvait, dès qu'elle avait un créneau de libre, ne serait-ce que dix minutes. Elle avait appris à cette occasion ce qu'elle avait voulu ignorer pendant onze ans : Evvie et Eirik avait des pouvoirs. Comme elle. Ceux d'Eirik étaient très similaires aux siens il contrôlait la glace et la neige, et, même s'il n'était pas capable de le faire de façon volontaire pour le moment, il s'élevait spontanément dans les airs de temps à autre. Quand à Evvie… Elsa ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre d'elle. Son pouvoir impliquait l'obscurité, les ténèbres, les illusions. Comme _lui_.

Elsa le refoula aussitôt qu' _il_ apparut dans ses pensées. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait trop en tête pour penser à _lui_ maintenant. Pourtant, dès qu'elle fixait Eirik, ses cheveux blonds se confondaient avec ceux, noirs, de sa sœur, et il ressemblait soudainement à une version miniature de _lui_. Elle ne pouvait pas faire deux pas sans qu' _il_ ne vienne s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Et elle se détestait pour ça. Après onze ans, il fallait qu'elle tourne la page, pour son bien et pour celui des autres. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec son fantôme constamment près d'elle, sinon sa vie allait redevenir un enfer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle observa le navire accoster dans un état second. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque sa fille lui secoua la main.

— Maman ? Qui est-ce ?

Evvie se mordillait les lèvres. Elsa passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer, remettant au passage en place le diadème doré. Elle fit de même pour Eirik, lissa sa propre robe argentée, et répondit :

— Les envoyés de Weselton.

Elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'un groupe se détacha de la troupe de marins, et descendit la passerelle qui venait d'être descendue. Six hommes en entouraient un septième, le rendant invisible aux yeux des observateurs. Elsa se tendit légèrement. Leur marche était trop militaire pour être celle de diplomates. Le capitaine Halv lui fit la même remarque en s'approchant discrètement d'elle, et porta la main à la garde de son épée. La reine le tranquillisa d'un geste. Au vu de ses antécédents avec Weselton, il n'était pas étonnant que le prince vienne accompagné d'une escorte. Même si, en détruisant leur armée, elle avait prouvé que ce n'était pas une demi-douzaine d'hommes qui allaient l'arrêter.

Arrivée devant elle, l'escorte se disloqua pour laisser le prince apparaître. Il écarta d'un geste impatient une mèche de cheveux blonds cendrés, dévoilant ainsi un regard vert profond. Ses yeux, entourés de longs cils recourbés, scintillaient comme deux émeraudes. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin malicieux. Il posa une main sur son cœur, et s'inclina devant Elsa, qui sourit. La situation lui rappelait étrangement le bal de son couronnement… et la perruque du duc. Si Anna avait été là, elle aurait sûrement dû étouffer son rire. Mais elle était au château, en train de préparer la réception.

— Majesté, c'est un honneur que de vous rencontrer enfin.

Elle inclina la tête en guise de salut, avant de répondre courtoisement :

— L'honneur est partagé, Votre Altesse.

— J'imagine que ce sont vos enfants ? fit-il en désignant les jumeaux.

— En effet, voici mon fils Eirik, et ma fille Evvie.

Evvie attrapa sa robe, et plongea dans une profonde révérence, tandis qu'Eirik s'inclinait comme le prince.

— Votre Altesse, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le prince sourit, et leur rendit leur salut, avant de revenir à Elsa.

— Excusez mon arrivée peu amicale, les précautions paternelles ont pris le pas sur ma requête personnelle.

Elle accepta les excuses avec un sourire gracieux. Depuis onze ans, elle se pliait sans broncher à toutes les règles de l'étiquette. Pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà fait auparavant, mais les règles de courtoisie, les formes de salut adaptées à chaque situation, les réponses attendues, tout cet art avait été son échappatoire durant onze ans. Elle s'était enfermée dans l'étiquette, avait appris à éviter tous les faux pas. Ses progrès avaient été fulgurants.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, au vu de mon passé. Mais vous êtes le bienvenu à Arendelle.

Les gardes qui entouraient le prince se détendirent sans avoir perçu la menace sous-jacente : « tant que vos intentions sont pacifiques ». Halv fit les gros yeux, mais tint sa langue. Il n'aurait jamais permis à ses hommes de relâcher leur vigilance au cours d'une mission, même si l'adversaire leur affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Surtout dans ces cas-là, en fait.

— Voulez-vous m'accompagner au château ? proposa Elsa.

— Avec plaisir.

Le prince lui tendit galamment son bras. Elsa posa sa main dessus, et ensemble, ils prirent la route du palais.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Anna termina les préparatifs de la salle de bal avec un soupir, et se tourna vers Kristoff.

— Tu penses qu'il sera comme le duc ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

La sécurité d'Elsa était ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Pas sa sécurité physique, pour ça, elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule, et Anna était très bien placée pour le savoir. Non, c'était sa sécurité psychique qui l'inquiétait le plus. Sa propre rupture avec Hans avait été pour le moins douloureuse, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Kristoff, elle aurait probablement sombré. Mais Elsa n'avait eu personne à qui se raccrocher durant tous ces mois. Si elle était attaquée à nouveau par quelqu'un à qui elle s'était attachée… elle perdrait probablement tous ses moyens, et sombrerait définitivement. Or, c'était ce qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix.

Anna ne se leurrait pas sur les intentions d'Elsa. Elle avait demandé un dîner dansant, avait accepté qu'Anna choisisse sa robe. Et, même si c'était politique, c'était une très mauvaise idée pour la rousse.

— J'espère que non, soupira Kristoff en posant un gâteau au chocolat à trois étages au centre de la table.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis arrangea la nappe autour. Anna s'approcha de lui et, sans prévenir, l'embrassa. Les rares serviteurs dans la pièce détournèrent pudiquement les yeux pour laisser à la princesse et son mari un moment d'intimité, et s'esquivèrent sur la pointe des pieds.

— Je suis heureuse de t'avoir, murmura Anna après s'être écartée.

Le blond la prit dans ses bras, et la fit tournoyer, avant de la serrer contre lui.

— Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

— Moi aussi.

Elle lui planta un dernier baiser, avant de se détacher.

— Je dois aller voir Elsa. On se voit ce soir.

En tant que prince consort, Kristoff s'était vu attribuer des obligations croissantes qui avaient réduit son temps libre. Il avait arrêté d'aller en montagne aussi souvent, et quand il le faisait, c'était pour emmener Anna en balade et laisser Sven se dégourdir les jambes. Aussi, dans une journée de préparatifs, il devait courir de droite à gauche, comme le reste de la famille royale. Pas que ça le dérange, au contraire. La semaine précédente, Anna avait été voir un médecin, qui avait diagnostiqué que ses troubles de l'appétit étaient à la fois dus au stress inhérent à son travail… et à l'enfant qu'elle portait ! Depuis, son mari courait dans tous les sens pour lui éviter du travail supplémentaire.

Anna s'esquiva par un couloir de serviteurs pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le prince. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui témoigner de l'amitié. Pas après le fiasco qui avait eu lieu douze ans auparavant. Elle atteignit ainsi la chambre encore vide de sa sœur en toute tranquillité, et sortit la robe qu'elle avait fait confectionner par les couturières. Ces dernières avait été heureuses de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la reine. Elsa avait relégué ses vieux vêtements au fond de son armoire, utilisant sans cesse son armure métamorphe, au désespoir des couturières royales. Pour compenser, Anna les avait sollicitées largement plus que nécessaire, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de place dans sa garde-robe.

Elsa apparut une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et fila directement s'affaler sur un fauteuil.

— J'ai conduit le prince Silvester jusqu'à sa suite, et attribué des chambres à son escorte. La moitié sera présente au dîner de ce soir, l'autre dînera en compagnie des serviteurs.

— Je vais demander à Laia d'organiser le nécessaire, acquiesça la rousse.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et regarda sa sœur avec un sourire en coin.

— Quoi ? s'alarma Elsa sous le regard insistant.

— Habillage !

Les faibles protestations de la blonde furent couvertes par le ton sans réplique de sa cadette, qui l'entraîna vers le dressing.

— Et les jumeaux ?

— Et zut ! râla Anna.

Elle tira sur une clochette, qui retentit jusque dans le quartier des serviteurs. Peu après, un homme se présenta à leur porte en leur demandant ce qu'il fallait faire.

— Allez chercher les jumeaux, lui ordonna la princesse.

Il disparut, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux enfants, qui se chamaillaient joyeusement. Ils se poursuivirent encore un moment dans la grande chambre en piaillant et en criant sans que les deux adultes n'interviennent, puis se plantèrent côte à côte.

— Oui ?

Laia arriva à ce moment là, et entraîna Eirik d'un côté. Elsa revint s'affaler dans son fauteuil pour profiter des dernières minutes de tranquillité. Le petit prince reparut vingt minutes plus tard, lavé et coiffé, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blancs. Une veste bleue en queue-de-pie, aux boutons et aux épaulières dorés, et des gants blancs, complétaient sa tenue. Vint le tour d'Evvie. Pendant qu'elle était prise en charge par Laia, Anna réarrangea les derniers détails de la tenue de son neveu, et chassa la poussière des épaulières.

La petite princesse revint triomphalement en tournoyant sur elle-même. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été arrangés en une queue-de-cheval posée sur son épaule droite. Sa robe était entièrement dorée, du bustier aux nombreux volants. Seules les courtes manches et les gants étaient en dentelle blanche. Ses ballerines blanches claquaient allègrement sur le sol.

Anna s'esquiva à son tour pour se vêtir. Elle enfila une large robe bleu sombre au tissu fluide et au bustier argenté. Ses tresses rousses avaient furent relevées en chignon retenu par un ruban vert. Et enfin, vint le tour d'Elsa.

La robe choisie par Anna, posée sur un mannequin, était recouverte d'un drap pour la soustraire aux regards curieux.

— Sylvi est reléguée aux sous-vêtements pour ce soir, glissa la rouquine en retirant le drap théâtralement. On sort de la tradition !

Elsa resta bouche-bée, incapable de proférer un son.

« La » robe semblait sortir d'un véritable conte de fées. La jupe beige clair était constituée de plusieurs épaisseurs de tulle, ce qui donnait une impression de légèreté, comme si elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Les différents niveaux de la jupe n'étaient pas égalisés afin de ne pas donner un aspect trop protocolaire. Quand au bustier, il se composait d'un corset de la même couleur que la robe, brodé de fils dorés qui formaient un entrelacs de fleurs sur les épaules, et lacé à l'arrière de sa nuque. À cet ensemble s'ajoutait une paire d'escarpins dorés et une tiare de même couleur.

Elsa siffla doucement, et murmura :

— Par tous les dieux !

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Dites bonjour à Silvester, mon petit choupinou ! XD  
Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui, pour l'instant ?**_


	51. II : Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Eirik tendit la main à sa sœur alors qu'ils se postaient devant les grandes portes de la salle de bal. Tante Anna avait probablement tout fait pour que la pièce paraisse luxueuse, aussi, elle voulait une entrée en grande pompe. Elle aligna ainsi les quatre personnes selon ses désirs sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne proteste. Elsa, seule, en tête, ses deux enfants derrière elle se tenant ensemble. Anna se rangea à côté de son mari, à la fin de la troupe. Eirik ne tarda pas à comprendre : elle mettait sa mère en avant, seule, mais appuyée par le reste de la famille. Très tactique.

— Je persiste à croire que c'est trop, râla la reine.

— Tais-toi. Tu y as consenti.

Elsa fit la grimace, mais ne protesta pas. Des trompettes retentirent, et les lourds battants s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Elsa respira profondément, lissa sa robe, et avança. Eirik et Evvie la suivirent en silence, tous deux focalisés sur leur apparence. C'était la clé de ces soirées mondaines : donner l'impression, jouer le jeu. Faire croire. Les deux enfants étaient devenus des maîtres dans ce domaine. Evvie avec son visage fermé, sa posture hautaine et son regard polaire, jouait celle qu'on ne pouvait atteindre. Durant les soirées, elle se fendait rarement d'un sourire, et encore, c'était uniquement pour Eirik. Lui en revanche jouait plus la carte de la sympathie. Il avait appris à séduire par ses sourires, ses éclats, son enthousiasme. Il attisait la sympathie des visiteurs.

Tous les quatre vinrent se placer autour d'Elsa lorsqu'elle monta sur l'estrade. Les jumeaux sur sa droite, et le couple sur sa gauche. Les invités s'inclinèrent dans un bel ensemble, puis se redressèrent, et la musique déferla. L'orchestre avait été placé près du mur latéral, à la droite de l'estrade, pour ne pas gêner éventuellement. Des paires commencèrent à se former, et le prince de Weselton s'approcha. Il salua d'abord Elsa, puis les autres membres de la famille royale, avant de se tourner vers la reine à nouveau.

— Majesté ? M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

La blonde sourit, et prit la main tendue avec un sourire. Derrière cette façade, Eirik distingua une certaine tristesse, mais il se garda d'en faire la remarque. L'attitude de sa mère, qui devait paraître normale à première vue, lui était aussi facilement déchiffrable qu'un livre ouvert. Elle souffrait silencieusement, et sa jovialité apparente n'était qu'une façade. Fragile. En deux semaines, il avait appris à la connaître. Elle était comme Evvie : elle intériorisait tout, ne laissant que les émotions les moins dangereuses affleurer en surface. La reine descendit de son estrade, et se mêla à la foule de danseurs qui attendaient la fin de la première danse de la souveraine pour se lancer eux-mêmes. C'était une tradition qui remontait aux premiers bals : le maître du lieu dansait le premier, puis les autres se joignaient. Aussi, les jumeaux attendirent-ils patiemment, sans esquisser de geste déplacer, que la première valse s'achève. Le prince Silvester s'était pour l'occasion vêtu de vert mat brodé de fils d'or, en accord avec l'origine de son nom. Et, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, il dansait bien. Elsa fut entraînée dans un tourbillon de pas et de pirouettes qui ne s'acheva que lorsque la musique s'éteignit. Son chevalier servant – Eirik adorait cette expression – la relâcha, et elle s'éloigna du centre de la piste, ouvrant le bal aux autres invités.

— Puis-je ? demanda Eirik avec d'un ton narquois en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Un sourire moqueur s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, et elle acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parquet, imités par Anna et Kristoff. Celui-ci avait, en dépit des années, gardé une aversion instinctive pour la piste de danse, au grand dam de son épouse, qui s'entêtait à l'y amener dès qu'elle pouvait. À sa décharge, il fallait dire qu'il était toujours un piètre danseur.

L'orchestre reprit sur une nouvelle valse, et Eirik posa une main sur la taille d'Evvie. Elle posa la sienne sur son épaule, et ils commencèrent à évoluer parmi les autres. Les pas de la valse étaient simples, la mesure à trois temps une ronde que les deux enfants avaient écouté dès leur enfance. Tante Anna y avait veillé. Ils avaient appris à valser peu après avoir appris à marcher. Et ensemble, ils fonctionnaient comme un duo parfait. Et, tout en tournoyant, il se pencha vers sa sœur, et lui murmura :

— Maman sait, pour tes pouvoirs ?

Evvie secoua élégamment la tête dans le rythme.

— Elle sait que j'en ai, mais elle ne sait pas ce que je suis capable de faire. Et toi ?

— Elle sait. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était surprenant, vu que j'ai hérité d'elle. Tu penses que tu tiens de papa ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Probablement.

Elsa s'adossa au mur avec un soupir. En plus d'avoir le souffle court – après une danse, c'était un comble ! – elle luttait contre un flot de réminiscences toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Sa première danse avec _lui_. Les soirées sur Asgard. Leurs premiers entraînements, bien qu'elle se demandât ce que ça faisait là. Toujours était-il qu'elle était incapable de les retenir. Elles étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'elle ait une chance.

Elle quitta la pièce discrètement, emportant ses fanfreluches avec elle dans une course effrénée dès que la porte fut refermée derrière elle. Ainsi, elle atteignit le jardin, hors d'haleine. Le vent frais lui fouetta le visage, emportant une larme solitaire qui avait coulé. Elle se dirigea vers une balançoire, et s'y assit, pestant intérieurement contre le volume de sa robe. Elle était jolie, certes. Mais elle était aussi trop large, et de toute façon, le doré n'était pas sa couleur. Elle préférait nettement le bleu pâle de la glace, bien que cela fasse rabat-joie, à force. Elle ramena ses genoux sous elle, et passa ses bras autour. La balançoire bougea légèrement, poussée par le mouvement soudain, tandis que le regard d'Elsa se fixait dans le vide.

Elle ne vit pas arriver le beau blond, ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'elle.

— J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Elle soupira, lasse.

— Non, non, c'est… une raison personnelle, à vrai dire.

Alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, elle croisa son regard vert émeraude, rempli de bonté.

— Une ancienne romance ? osa-t-il.

— Plus le retour d'un vieux fantôme. Comment…

Les coins de ses lèvres se tendirent légèrement vers le haut.

— Vos enfants ne sont pas apparus de nulle part. À moins que vous ne soyez capable de cela aussi ?

Elle secoua la tête, amusée.

— Non. Mon domaine, c'est plus les bonhommes de neige.

— Vous me montrez ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elsa tendit la main. De la neige s'échappa du bout de ses doigts, et tourbillonna jusqu'à se solidifier sous la forme d'une petite créature. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à Olaf, mais contrairement à lui, n'était pas animée d'une volonté propre. La reine des neiges avait appris à maîtriser son don pour ne pas créer d'êtres vivants à tout-va. Ainsi, le bonhomme leva une main pour saluer le prince, avant de lever le chapeau qui était apparu sur sa tête, puis s'évapora.

— Whaou.

Elsa sourit, légèrement attristée.

— Vous ne voulez pas savoir de quoi je suis vraiment capable.

— Depuis qu'on nous a ramené les morceaux glacés et fendus de nos meilleurs officiers, croyez-moi, je m'attends à à peu près tout.

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, souriant toujours tristement. Si seulement il savait…

Le reste de la soirée se déroula paisiblement. Ayant terminé sa « crise » comme disait Anna, Elsa s'enferma dans son bureau pour répondre aux quelques lettres qu'elle avait délaissées le matin même pour accueillir la délégation de Weselton. Et juste avant, elle mit ses enfants au lit.

Elle avait commencé à mettre en place un rituel avec eux, tous les soirs. Elle les couchait dans leurs lits jumeaux, face à face, et se mettait entre eux pour créer de la neige dans leur chambre. Ils décidaient des formes qu'ils voulaient voir apparaître, et elle se pliait à leurs demandes pour leur faire plaisir. Inconsciemment, elle en revenait aux premières années de sa vie, lorsqu'elle était seulement consciente d'avoir un pouvoir fantastique qui faisait rire sa sœur aux éclats. Et de temps à autre, Anna se joignait à eux pour retourner en enfance, elle aussi.

Ce qu'aucune des deux ne savait, c'était qu'après l'extinction des bougies, une toute autre forme de magie envahissait la chambre. Il y avait, de temps à autre, celle d'Eirik, héritée de sa mère. Mais plus souvent, c'était Evvie qui se laissait aller en ramenant des spectres et des squelettes. Les revenants occupaient les deux enfants encore quelques heures, en silence, puis l'obscurité s'installait. Il faisait alors tellement noir dans la pièce que, même si la lune brillait au début par la fenêtre, il n'y avait aucun signe qui montrât qu'elle soit encore présente dans le ciel. Les flâneries avec les morts amusaient les jumeaux. Ils ressentaient alors ce petit frisson, qui indiquait qu'ils faisaient quelque chose qui n'était probablement pas permis, et ça leur plaisait d'autant plus. À la lueur de cette obscurité, ils revivaient. Surtout Evvie d'ailleurs, qui pouvait laisser tomber l'illusion qui la recouvrait constamment. Une moitié « normale » de son visage disparaissait alors, remplacée par de la chair grise et en putréfaction. Son œil droit, habituellement bleu glacier, devenait vide et terne, ses os saillaient sous la peau morte. La moitié de ses cheveux noirs virait soudainement au blanc. C'était sa véritable apparence, celle qu'elle gardait dissimulée à tous. Sauf à son frère, qui était le seul qui ne l'observe pas avec dégoût quand elle se montrait sous son vrai jour. Elle avait peur de la réaction des autres, de ceux qui auraient pu ne pas comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Après tout, son prénom signifiait vie, et son corps était l'incarnation même de la mort.

Cette apparence la rendait instable, vulnérable. Elle ne savait pas encore contrôler ses pouvoirs, il n'était pas rare que les ombres surgissent dans la journée pour la happer. C'était ce qui arrivait le plus souvent quand elle était angoissée. Mais son frère était alors là pour l'aider, et tout se passait bien. Tout se passait toujours bien, de toute façon, tant qu'elle était avec Eirik.

Elsa se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain. Allongée dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, elle songea à tout ce qu'elle devait faire pendant la journée. Étrangement, pour une fois, elle ne sentait pas le poids des responsabilités sur son dos. Au contraire, celles-ci la poussaient en avant, la portaient vers un travail qu'elle aimait faire. Malgré toutes les complications qu'il pouvait y avoir, elle adorait son travail. Elle aimait se sentir responsable, avoir la pression de devoir faire les bons choix pour l'intérêt des habitants de son royaume et non pour le sien. Cette sensation lui avait évité de sombrer lorsqu' _il_ l'avait trahie. Elle s'était raccrochée à tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qui pouvait lui procurer la sensation d'être utile.

Elle se redressa en position assise, adossée aux coussins, et regarda sa chambre. Elle n'avait quasiment pas changé durant toutes ces années. Parfois, les rideaux et les draps avaient pris des couleurs différentes, mais elle préférait bien souvent le bleu sombre à n'importe-quelle autre couleur. Dans la cheminée en face de son lit, les dernières braises d'un feu allumé la veille par les serviteurs étaient en train de mourir. Elle se leva, et, simplement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à atteindre le mur près de la fenêtre, non-loin de la cheminée. Elle écarta les lourds pans de tissu pour permettre à la lumière du jour d'entrer dans la chambre, jeta un regard à l'échiquier qui prenait depuis quelques temps la poussière, faute d'avoir été utilisé, puis attrapa finalement son violon. Elle le cala sur son épaule, posa son menton sur le bois, et l'accorda à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que les harmonies lui semblent parfaites. Les premières notes tombèrent, aussi légères que des flocons, laissant passer un milliard d'émotions différentes. La mélodie, d'abord douce, prit de l'ampleur. Elle laissait transparaître une tristesse profonde, causée par l'abandon. Elsa ne réfléchissait pas en jouant, chaque note venait seule pour se lier aux autres sans jamais rompre l'harmonie de l'ensemble du morceau. Il s'acheva sur une note grave, sombre et triste. La blonde reposa l'instrument, un pincement au cœur. Elle s'habilla rapidement, tandis que la mélodie résonnait encore dans sa tête. Puis, finalement, elle chassa ses sombres pensées, et s'aventura avec bonne humeur dans la journée qui l'attendait.


	52. II : Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Elsa commença par prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide, seule, avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau avec la pile de courrier. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça durant ses journées : lire les rapports, y répondre, aller voir les personnes concernées lorsque c'était possible, et lire les rapports suivants. Cette fois-ci pourtant, elle prêta une attention toute particulière à l'une des lettres, qui lui était personnellement adressée.

 _Votre Majesté,_  
 _Après des années de service, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer. J'ai remis ma lettre de démission il y a quelques jours au général Laenson, qui l'a acceptée. Au moment où vous lisez cette missive, je serai probablement déjà chez moi._  
 _Le général viendra probablement vous voir afin de discuter de la nomination du prochain capitaine de la garde du château. Je me permettrai de recommander personnellement Erle Brynjolf, qui a été exemplaire durant toutes les années où il a servi sous mes ordres. Je vous serai gré d'accepter ma demande, et de le nommer pour me remplacer._  
 _Cela a été un honneur pour moi de servir la couronne d'Arendelle._  
 _Maëlos Halv_

Elsa soupira imperceptiblement. Halv allait lui manquer, mais il avait loyalement assuré ses fonctions pendant plus de vingt ans. Il était temps qu'il prenne sa retraite. Néanmoins, le nom du garde qui était cité pour le remplacer lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle mit un moment à se rappeler pourquoi il lui semblait si familier. C'était l'un des hommes qui l'avaient pourchassée dans les montagnes, douze ans auparavant. Il avait été pardonné ensuite… mais les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de lui n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs. Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésita. Elle devait bien ça à Halv, mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, s'il devait un jour devenir capitaine de la garde royale, il faudrait qu'elle s'entretienne avec lui avant. Elle jugerait donc au moment opportun.

Elsa déposa la lettre sur le coin de son bureau, en équilibre précaire, et s'attaqua au reste de la pile. Elle parcourut, parfois avec un certain agacement, les rapports, les messages et les réclamations de chacun, jusqu'à arriver à une missive frappée du sceau de Weselton. Elle l'ouvrit impatiemment, et se plongea dans la lecture. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle soupira. Les termes étaient assez clairs, parfaitement logiques. Elle s'y attendait. La visite du prince n'était pas inopportune. Aucune ne l'était. Mais celle-ci était toute particulière.

Elle retourna l'enveloppe, la secoua. Un objet enveloppé de tissu tomba sur son bureau. Elle déplia le tissu, attrapa l'objet entre ses doigts et l'observa attentivement. Un anneau doré, simple et sans fioritures. C'était la réponse qui était attendue. À elle de choisir si elle voulait ou non emprunter ce sentier.

Elle s'adossa à sa chaise, le regard perdu dans les motifs qui décoraient le plafond. C'était logique. C'était normal. C'était la chose à faire, pour elle mais aussi pour son royaume et sa famille.

 _— Je désapprouve_ , glissa soudainement Sylvi.

 _— Pourquoi ?_

— Lui.

Elsa grogna. Si sa propre armure s'y mettait et commençait à lui répéter des âneries à propos des âmes sœurs, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

 _— Libre à toi de m'écouter ou non. Mais, pour avoir connu Ingrid, je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont pas des âneries._

Elle secoua la tête, demanda à Sylvi de créer une poche dans un ourlet de sa manche, y rangea l'anneau, et jeta le tissu.

 _— Peu importe. Ma décision est prise._

Cette fois-ci, l'esprit ne contesta pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton d'Elsa qui interdisait à quiconque de décider à sa place. Une tonalité autoritaire, peut-être un peu bornée.

 _— Je ne suis pas bornée !_

 _— À d'autres._

L'armure se tut. Durant un instant, Elsa crut qu'elle boudait, mais elle réalisa vite qu'elle s'était simplement repliée sur elle-même. Elle la pria poliment d'arranger un peu sa tenue, se composant ainsi un costume d'entraînement. Puis, elle se leva, rangea rapidement le bureau, et sortit de la pièce. Il était neuf heures, et une journée bien remplie l'attendait, comme toujours. Et, comme toujours, elle l'abordait avec le meilleur des échauffements.

Elle descendit les escaliers au pas de course, remontant au passage ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, salua les quelques serviteurs qui passaient par là. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la salle à manger, des bruits de conversations animées lui parvinrent. Elle les ignora, et continua son chemin vers la cour intérieure. Arrivée là, elle accéléré, et monta les escalier de la tour de garde à petites foulées régulières. Les soldats postés en faction lui adressèrent un rapide salut, puis reprirent leur garde attentive. Elle s'éloigna en courant sur les remparts. Très vite, sa tête se vida de toute pensée négative. Elle oublia ses tracas de reine, mais aussi ses problèmes de mère et de sœur. Ne resta plus que le rythme régulier de ses pas sur le pavé. Son esprit commença à vagabonder, dépassant les limites terrestres. Elle songea à Asgard, et à sa dernière visite, qui remontait à plus d'une dizaine d'années maintenant. Elle pensa à Loki, à ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et, entre deux respirations régulières, elle soupira d'agacement. Elle était fatiguée de penser à lui, de ne pas avoir digéré après onze ans ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là. Mais elle avait maintenant d'autres priorités. Ses enfants, par exemple. Et sa propre vie à elle.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du rempart, brusquement, mais sans que son souffle ne soit haché. Elle respirait comme si elle venait de marcher tranquillement pendant cinq minutes, alors qu'elle courait depuis trois fois plus longtemps. Elle observa la mer, qui s'étendait loin devant elle, et la forêt sous ses pieds. Puis, elle s'assit sur le mur, passa les jambes dans le vide, et resta là à regarder autour d'elle. Combien de temps passa, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle resta là, le vent soufflant autour d'elle, agitant sa queue de cheval blonde derrière elle. De temps à autre, une mèche était ramenée à l'avant, sur son épaule, puis elle repartait en fouettant l'air. Finalement, elle sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre d'une poche intérieure de sa combinaison. Elle le déplia, veillant à ne pas la laisser être emportée par le vent, et la relut.

 _Quand je regarde les étoiles,_  
 _Je crois voir des flocons,_  
 _Et ton image se dévoile_  
 _Dans le bleu du firmament._

 _Et je t'imagine ce soir,_  
 _Assise au bord de ta fenêtre,_  
 _Regardant dehors le noir_  
 _Qui vient cacher les forêts de hêtres._

 _Et chaque nuit je rêve de toi_  
 _De ton visage, de ton sourire,_  
 _De tes yeux bleus ; et j'ai foi_  
 _En un amour qui ne peut mourir._

 _Jag älskar dig_

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle les chassa d'un battement de paupières, et regarda une dernière fois la feuille. Elle attrapa les deux bords, les étira. Déchira le papier en deux, puis en quatre, puis en huit, puis en dizaines de petits morceaux qui furent emportés par un courant d'air soudain. Puis, elle se redressa, revint sur le chemin pavé, et reprit sa route.

Loki repoussa finalement son assiette, le ventre plein. À part manger, il n'avait quasiment rien à faire durant ce genre de dîners ennuyeux et barbants. Il laissa son regard errer dans la salle, traversant sans les voir les nombreux gardes postés en faction. Il n'était maintenant qu'un faire-valoir, et Sif le lui avait bien fait comprendre dès le début. Finalement, il fixa l'ambassadrice de Vanaheim qui, ayant fini de manger, avait posé ses couverts et observait ses ongles d'un air détaché. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Pas physiquement, mais plutôt dans son aura. Il émanait d'elle une sorte de radiance, lumineuse et bienveillante. Quelque chose qui vous donnait envie d'être meilleur. Ses cheveux argentés cascadaient sur ses épaules, formant une rivière argentée lisse et soyeuse. Ses iris étaient d'un vert perçant, brillant comme deux émeraudes. Elle passa une main dans sa crinière, ramenant tous ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche. Puis, soudainement, elle leva les yeux vers Loki.

— Plaît-il ?

Il se secoua.

— Vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

Elle esquissa un vague sourire moqueur.

— J'en doute. Je ne ressemble à personne.

Il faillit la contredire, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, comprenant pourquoi son aura lui semblait si familière. Elle ressemblait à _la sienne_. Il cilla, une tresse blonde dansant brièvement devant ses paupières fermées.

— Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— Luna d'Arthemis, ambassadrice officielle de Vanaheim. J'imagine que vous êtes le célèbre Loki de Jötunheim.

— Tristement célèbre, glissa Jane Foster sombrement.

— Pour la mort d'Odin, en effet. Mais aussi pour vous avoir sauvée, apparemment, répliqua l'ambassadrice du tac au tac.

Jane fit une grimace agacée, mais ne démentit pas. Loki sourit, triomphant. Il y avait encore des gens qui le considéraient comme quelqu'un d'acceptable, pas juste un monstre ou un trophée. C'était – étrangement – plutôt agréable à savoir.

— Je pensais sincèrement que vous retourneriez à Jötunheim après avoir reçu l'absolution.

Ce fut au tour du dieu de ricaner d'un air narquois.

— Tout le monde le pensait – et l'espérait. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis resté.

 _Et à cause de Sif_ , ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur. La souveraine des Neuf Mondes ne s'était pas gênée pour lui signifier qu'il avait intérêt à rester à son service s'il ne voulait pas d'un aller simple pour les cachots. Et il se doutait bien que si elle le renvoyait en prison, cette fois-ci, ce serait dans le Labyrinthe, aux côtés de Lorelei.

La conversation continua encore un certain temps, ponctuée par les remarques ironiques de Loki et les commentaires que les autres invités glissaient de temps à autre. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que, à la fin du dîner, Sif fasse un signe à Loki. Il sortit de la salle avec les autres puis, une fois les formalités accomplies, se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de la reine. Celle-ci n'arriva que dix minutes plus tard. Entre temps, le dieu s'était assis sur une chaise libre. Il se releva à son entrée.

— Assieds-toi, l'arrêta-t-elle, et pour une fois, épargne-moi tes commentaires protocolaires.

Il s'exécuta, prêt à se faire incendier pour son comportement au dîner. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement cordial avec les invités. Mais le regard de la brune, sombre et inquiet, le convainquit très vite qu'il y avait une autre raison à sa présence ici. Il jeta un regard attentif autour de lui. Rien dans l'office dépouillée n'indiquait les intentions de Sif.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes… soupira-t-elle. Et je n'en ai pas spécialement envie. Mais j'imagine que tu es le mieux qualifié pour ça…

Elle l'envoyait quelque part, déduisit-il aussitôt. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil : l'éloigner sans surveillance correcte. Sif considérait qu'il n'était sous contrôle que lorsqu'il était constamment dans son champ d'action. C'était la raison pour laquelle en onze ans, il n'avait pas quitté Asgard une seule fois.

— Il va falloir que tu retournes à Arendelle.

La phrase avait été lâchée de but en blanc, du bout des lèvres. Comme si elle craignait une mauvaise réaction, ou une catastrophe.

— Je ne peux pas, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

À la seconde où il termina sa phrase, il réalisa qu'il s'était trop dévoilé. Mais Sif n'en avait cure, pour une fois. Au lieu de répondre, elle pointa du doigt la fenêtre. Loki suivit du regard la direction indiquée, jusqu'à voir dehors. Et hoqueta. Pour la première fois depuis la création des Neuf Mondes, il neigeait à Asgard.


	53. II : Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Elsa se dirigea vers le jardin en grimaçant intérieurement. Eirik et Evvie étaient dehors avec Olaf, et les pouvoirs de son fils prouvaient qu'il tenait majoritairement de sa mère. Ce qui impliquait qu'Evvie tenait de lui. Elsa ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il se réincarnait beaucoup dans sa fille. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes gestes. Eirik tenait plus d'elle.

La reine s'inquiétait au sujet des pouvoirs de sa fille. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Evvie pouvait faire, mais elle connaissait son propre potentiel. Et si Evvie avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu hérité d'elle, elle aussi fonctionnerait comme une bombe à retardement. Mais elle ne voulait rien dire, rien avouer. Au final, psychologiquement parlant, Evvie était comme elle : secrète et renfermée.

Une silhouette solitaire assise sur un banc attira l'attention d'Elsa. Elle bifurqua, et se dirigea vers l'homme. Ses pas crissaient désagréablement sur les graviers. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Pour peu, elle aurait cru que le monde entier s'était ligué contre elle, pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

— Bonjour, Votre Majesté, fit Silvester en se levant.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de salut, et s'assit à côté de lui en demandant :

— Comment allez-vous ?

La réponse vint, cordiale et franche : il allait bien, même si Weselton lui manquait. Elsa profita immédiatement de l'occasion pour glisser une remarque. Elle ne voulait pas faire de fioritures, pas aujourd'hui. Aussi attaqua-t-elle directement :

— À ce propos, j'ai reçu une lettre de votre père. Je ne sais pas s'il vous en a parlé…

 _— Sous-entendu formel et stupide_ , râla Sylvi. _Bien sûr qu'il en a parlé, puisqu'il est concerné._

 _— Tu n'es jamais sûre. Et le sous-entendu est nécessaire._

 _— Pourquoi donc ?_

 _— Les protocoles._

Sylvi siffla dans l'esprit de son Örva, irritée, mais ne répondit pas pour ne pas perturber la suite de la conversation entre le prince et la reine.

— Bien sûr. Vous avez encore du temps pour rép…

— Inutile, coupa Elsa. J'accepte.

En guise de preuve, elle sortit l'anneau doré, et le déposa dans la paume tendue du prince Silvester. Celui-ci le fixa un bref moment d'un air abruti, puis referma les doigts dessus. Il leva les yeux, et ses prunelles vertes se fixèrent dans les bleues sans un mot. Il fouina dans une poche de sa veste. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent finalement sur une alliance argentée, avec un saphir bleu taillé en flocon de neige.

— J'aurais bien pris de l'or, mais on m'a dit que l'argent vous irait mieux au teint.

Elsa esquissa un léger sourire, et acquiesça.

— Ceux qui vous ont dit ça ont raison. De toute façon, depuis peu, je ne porte que du gris et du bleu.

 _— Peu… on va dire une douzaine d'années._

 _— Oui, bon, ne cherche pas la mouche, Sylvi !_

Entre temps, le prince avait continué :

— Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce qui vous arrangeait le plus sur le plan sentimental, ni d'ailleurs sur le plan familial. Ce ne sera pas la romance dont vous avez rêvé. Mais voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Elle faillit répondre oui immédiatement. Puis se souvint de certaines clauses qu'elle avait voulu mettre en place, clauses auxquelles elle avait pensé depuis que la première proposition lui était parvenue. Aussi, elle répondit :

— Oui… à quelques conditions.

Ce fut au tour du prince de la couper alors qu'elle allait poursuivre.

— Je les connais. Priorité à vos enfants sur le trône d'Arendelle, puis à la princesse Anna et à ses descendants dans le cas où nous n'en aurions pas.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, et tendit la main. Il lui passa l'anneau au doigt avec délicatesse. Elle ne put néanmoins retenir le frisson qui courut le long de son échine. C'était faux, c'était mal. C'était un arrangement qui convenait aux deux partis logiques, mais qui ne convenait pas à son cœur. Ce n'était pas une romance, c'était une alliance politique et commerciale. Les arrangements que, d'habitude, elle détestait. Et elle venait de le conclure.

Ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent soudainement, mais elle les retint à la dernière seconde, alors que tout autour d'elle allait se couvrir de givre. Au lieu de cela, elle serra le poing, contenant toute l'énergie qui affluait dans ce simple geste. Aucun pli ne vint rider son front, elle n'eut pas une grimace. Son visage demeura cordial et avenant envers Silvester. Elle seule savait, pour la tempête qui rageait en elle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, juste assez longtemps pour tout intérioriser, et faire taire ses pouvoirs. Tout autour d'elle s'apaisa.

Elle ne savait pas que, quelque part dans les Neuf Mondes, une autre tempête avait éclaté, comme un appel au secours inconscient.

— Je ne peux pas, répéta Loki.

Même si de la neige tombait à Asgard et ensevelissait la ville d'or sous une couche épaisse de poudre blanche, il ne pouvait pas. _Elle_ le lui avait expressément interdit.

— Pourquoi ? releva enfin Sif.

Jusque là, elle s'était contentée de le convaincre que c'était nécessaire. Mais, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était obstiné, elle s'était décidée à attaquer.

— Tu sais que je me fiche de ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que je ne peux pas.

 _Et pourtant, Odin sait que j'y serais retourné si j'avais pu_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement. Après un temps, il se décida à expliquer :

— Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas une décision qui ne tient qu'à moi.

— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, la gratifiant d'un regard peu amène. Malgré la gravité de la situation, la reine esquissa un sourire moqueur.

— Tu es arrivé là-bas, elle a été gentille envers toi, vous avez eu une relation amoureuse qui s'est mal terminée. Où est le problème ?

Il grinça des dents, fit une grimace.

— Comment…?

— J'ai demandé à Heimdall de vous surveiller, histoire de pouvoir intervenir dans le cas où il y aurait un souci. Et accessoirement, j'ai des yeux. Je vous ai vus à mon couronnement. Et je n'ai pas été la seule.

Il voulut protester, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Et réalisa au passage que, dans son genre, Sif était encore pire que Lorelei. Parce que, malgré les défenses qu'il avait mises en place, et même sans pouvoirs, elle l'avait encore une fois percé à jour.

— Tu étais tellement différent à ton retour que de toute façon, il fallait que quelque chose soit arrivé. Tu ne te serais jamais rangé volontairement. À vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle échoue dans ta... « rééducation ».

Elle mima des guillemets dans les airs, et reprit :

— Je ne sais pas si tu t'es vu à ton retour. Thor ne t'a pas reconnu. Tu es passé du tueur de roi au bureaucrate, du dieu orgueilleux et prétentieux à un dieu effacé, toujours dans l'ombre. Et il n'y a qu'une femme qui puisse faire ça. Regarde ton frère.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait employé ce mot volontairement. Elle le comparait, lui, à cette brute épaisse qui depuis quelques année avait absurdement changé pour devenir quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait vivre dans la même maison. Quoique… En fait, même si ça lui en coûtait de l'admettre intérieurement, ils n'était au final pas si différents. Mais hors de question de l'admettre à haute voix.

— Je ne suis pas comme Thor !

— Si tu veux, ricana-t-elle avec un air narquois qui voulait tout dire. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui t'empêche de retourner à Arendelle. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est passée à autre chose, récemment.

Il fronça les sourcils, un pli inquiet venant obscurcir son front.

— Comment ça ?

Elle fit un sourire presque… malicieux.

— Je te propose un marché. Je te dis ce qu'elle fait, et en échange, tu vas là-bas et essaies de la convaincre qu'elle doit arrêter cette tempête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, fixant intensément le plafond. Le deal tenait la route, même s'il hésitait à l'accepter. Principalement à cause d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Pas à nouveau. Mais la tentation de savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi Sif disait qu'elle était passée à autre chose, le prit soudainement. Il serra les dents. Il avait tellement envie de savoir, mais ça lui rappelait ses mauvais penchants. La période où il faisait tout uniquement dans son intérêt. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il pouvait penser aux autres avant de penser à soi-même.

— D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

 _Pitié, pas de mauvaises nouvelles_ , supplia-t-il mentalement.

— Une lettre de sa part est parvenue ce matin. Elle vient de se fiancer.

Le visage de Loki se décomposa brusquement, virant brutalement au blanc linge. Sif leva un sourcil, déconcertée puis un sourire moqueur se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était encore amoureux. Bon, elle s'en doutait depuis un certain temps, mais ce bref changement suffit pour la convaincre totalement. Le grand Loki de Jötunheim, le tyran de Midgard, le fléau des Avengers, était encore amoureux.

La reine posa les mains sur ses accoudoirs, vérifiant discrètement que sa dague était toujours à sa place. Elle portait de toute façon toujours sa double épée dans son dos, mais malgré tout, elle craignait un peu la réaction de Loki. Un amant blessé était d'autant plus dangereux qu'il avait de pouvoirs. Et Loki en avait à foison. Après tout, il était le dieu de la malice, du mal, de la tromperie, et par-dessus tout était un géant des glaces caché dans une apparence de dieu normal. Et même s'il n'avait pas été le descendant de Laufey, elle se serait tout de même méfiée de lui, rien que par principe. Elle n'aimait pas apporter de mauvaises nouvelles. Ça faisait souvent de nouveaux ennemis.

Loki sembla finalement se calmer. Son expression redevint paisible, même si Sif savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, et que ça risquait d'exploser à n'importe quel moment.

— J'irai, accepta-t-il même s'il avait déjà donné son accord auparavant.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Ce soir. Je te ferai accompagner par deux gardes, pour la forme.

 _Histoire qu'elle ne te saute pas à la gorge si elle te voit_ , ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Il ne sembla pas capter le sous-entendu, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Elle se leva, et il suivit le mouvement. Il agissait comme un automate. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne se maîtrisait que de justesse. Il était devenu un maître dans l'art de masquer ses sentiments, mais pour quelques secondes, elle avait vu l'homme sensible qui se cachait derrière. Pour elle, c'était suffisant. Elle le raccompagna dehors en silence.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée dans son dos, Loki se laissa enfin aller. Il gémit silencieusement, et s'appuya contre un mur. Le contact froid de l'or sur son front l'apaisa légèrement, mais pas assez. Avec un grondement étouffé, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un guéridon posé à côté de lui. L'objet fut propulsé à travers le couloir, et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin dans le fracas du verre brisé qui avait été posé dessus. Il ignora le boucan, se détourna, et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre, sa cape verte flottant derrière lui. Les serviteurs nettoieraient derrière lui.


	54. II : Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Un grand fracas retentit dans la cour d'Arendelle. Assise dans son bureau, Elsa sursauta soudainement, et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Un jet de lumière doré inondait le château. _Le Bifröst,_ songea-t-elle instinctivement, puis elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'attendait aucune visite de Sif ou de ses envoyés, après tout. Elle lui avait seulement envoyé une lettre la veille pour la prévenir de ses récentes fiançailles, et au passage indiquer discrètement qu'elle allait être invitée au mariage qui allait survenir prochainement.

Quelques instants après, quatre personnes débarquèrent au pas de course dans son bureau. En tête venait Anna, ses tresses rousses voletant follement derrière elle, courant dans sa robe verte malgré la difficulté de l'exercice. Son bureau était situé juste à côté de celui de sa sœur. Elsa se leva, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Qui est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Aucune idée, répondit la rousse à l'instant même où Kristoff débarquait à son tour, suivi des jumeaux.

— On attend quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, à peine arrivé.

Elsa secoua la tête.

— Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La question, posée par Eirik, reformulait en une phrase toutes les interrogations des cinq personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sa mère haussa les épaules, incapable d'y répondre.

— Je ne sais pas. On va voir. Prenez un peu d'avance, on vous rejoint.

Les deux gamins détalèrent. Depuis le bureau, les quatre adultes les entendirent se chamailler et se lancer le défi du premier arrivé dans la cour. Elsa retint un sourire. Elle savait qu'Evvie arriverait la première. À la course, elle était imbattable. Puis, elle croisa le regard d'Anna, et son expression s'assombrit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser Sif à envoyer quelqu'un d'Asgard à Arendelle en cette période ? À pas lents et mesurés, elle se dirigea vers les couloirs. Sylvi en profita pour s'étendre, et former une robe de convenances. Elsa remit en place d'un geste sa couronne dans ses cheveux pour une fois détachés, et lança à sa sœur et à Kristoff :

— Allez-y. J'arrive.

Puis, alors qu'ils repartaient, elle se planta face au miroir.

 _— Ce qui est pratique avec toi, c'est que je n'ai plus besoin d'avoir une garde-robe élaborée._

 _— Je sais_ , répondit son armure. _Il te manque juste une touche de couleur, cela dit._

 _— D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais est-ce que tu faisais la même chose quand tu étais l'armure d'Ingrid Frost ?_

Sylvi acquiesça mentalement, et Elsa continua :

 _— Comment ça se fait que j'aie pu te récupérer aussi facilement ?_

 _— C'est une histoire pour une autre fois. Tu es attendue en bas._

La reine faillit protester, mais se ravisa. Elle avait le temps de poser ces questions à d'autres moments. Là, elle avait un quelconque visiteur inattendu. Elle lissa le tissu fluide de sa robe, lança un dernier regard polaire à son reflet et se détourna. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle croisa un certain nombre de serviteurs qui, alertés par le bruit, se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la cour.

Le soleil l'éblouit lorsqu'elle parvint dehors. Il faisait un temps splendide, le ciel bleu était dégagé de tout nuage. Mais très vite, l'attention d'Elsa fut accaparée par les éclats de voix qui se faisaient entendre devant elle. Elle accéléra le pas, distinguant d'emblée la silhouette d'un garde asgardien. Il était vêtu en pied de cap, lance pointée vers le sol. À quelques pas derrière lui, un autre homme en armure dorée observait la foule qui commençait à s'assembler d'un regard vide. Et, entre les deux, une silhouette solitaire semblait détailler la muraille. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche pour les voir sans être éblouie, Elsa remarqua une cape verte et un casque à cornes. Elle ralentit légèrement, soudainement inquiète. Brièvement, elle croisa les yeux d'Anna, qui reflétaient une stupéfaction sans nom.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour voir l'inconnu de profil.

Et réalisa qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi inconnu que ça.

Elsa crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Le souffle coupé, elle pila net, incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait. Sylvi, qui suivait tout depuis son esprit, commença à changer instinctivement de forme. Très vite, elle redevint une armure complète, couvrant toutes les parties de son corps, et se hérissant progressivement de piques. Elsa, elle, restait toujours en retrait, tremblante et secouée, essayant désespérément de croire que ce n'était pas _lui._ Que c'était juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup.

Juste au moment où elle allait réussir à se contrôler (plus ou moins), il pivota. Et, cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucun doute possible. C'était _lui_. Elle accusa le coup, vacilla. Faillit tomber lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, lorsqu'elle y lut une avalanche d'émotions contradictoires. De la colère. De la peur. Du soulagement. De l'espoir. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna, tant pour voir qui arrivait que pour échapper à ce regard bleu-vert.

 _— Ce crétin, cet imbécile prétentieux !_ rageait Sylvi dans son esprit avec une virulence rare. _Comment ose-t-il se montrer ici ?_

Silvester, qui venait de s'arrêter, observa un bref moment l'attroupement. Puis, ses yeux se reportèrent sur les jumeaux, revinrent se poser sur le nouvel arrivant, et refirent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, c'était inutile. Il avait compris.

Entre temps, Anna s'était reprise, et son atterrement se transformait en colère à une vitesse fulgurante.

— Gardes ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Au mépris de sa volonté, Elsa leva la main, et arrêta les soldats qui s'approchaient en courant. Elle inspira profondément, regarda Loki à nouveau. Les gardes du palais, indécis, se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant ses ordres. Elle les renvoya d'abord vaquer à leurs occupations, gardant obstinément les yeux fixés sur tout le monde sauf Loki. En apparence, elle était calme et posée. Sous son armure, elle frissonnait. De peur, de colère, d'espoir. Mais elle se refusait à éprouver cet espoir. Ça allait totalement à l'encontre de ses intérêts actuels. Elle avait décidé de tourner la page, il y avait Silvester qui était debout juste derrière elle et ses enfants juste devant. Une page blanche et vierge qui n'attendait que d'être écrite. Elle n'allait pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Et, comme la peur n'était pas non-plus la solution, la reine se laissa peu à peu gagner par la colère. Colère d'avoir été trompée et trahie, d'avoir espéré être ce pourquoi il se battait, alors qu'en fait, il ne se battait que pour sauver sa peau. Elle baissa les yeux. À son annulaire, le saphir scintillait doucement. Elle fit nerveusement tourner la bague autour de son doigt. Puis, finalement décidée, elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du dieu. À son tour déstabilisé par cette soudaine insistance, il vacilla très légèrement. Elsa fut la seule à percevoir ce discret mouvement, qui la rassura. Elle n'était pas la seule à être blessée et incapable de se tenir. Elle pouvait jouer là-dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Attaque brève, coup porté. Son ton était froid, maîtrisé. Il tressaillit, mais ne se laissa pas aller.

— Je suis là sur ordre de la reine Sif, Souveraine d'Asgard et Protectrice des Neuf Mondes.

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il jouait sur sa position de force relative. Il était le représentant de l'autorité suprême qui gouvernait les Neuf Mondes, et donc le sien. Elle n'était que la petite autorité locale. Mais ça n'importait guère, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Anna tremblait. Inconsciemment. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Elle s'en rendit compte quand, discrètement, Silvester commença à se frotter les avant-bras. La température autour d'eux avait chuté brutalement, et elle continuait de descendre très rapidement. Les seuls qui semblaient immunisés étaient Elsa, Loki, et Eirik.

 _Déguerpis_ , lui soufflaient tous ses sens. La confrontation commençait à prendre des proportions trop importantes. Anna ne s'y trompait pas, si sa sœur donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement calme et maîtresse d'elle-même, elle était en réalité sur le point de craquer. Et il y avait de quoi. Après onze ans à pleurer un homme, elle décidait de tourner la page, et c'était le moment que cet homme choisissait pour réapparaître. À ce stade, le karma devait y être pour quelque chose.

— Pardonnez-moi si je vous dérange…

Elle tourna la tête, surprise, pour voir le prince de Weselton qui se penchait vers elle.

— Cet homme… c'est le père des enfants de votre sœur ?

Elle faillit bien demander comment il avait deviné, mais se retint de justesse en réalisant que c'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure.

— Parce que j'hésite à le défier pour laver l'honneur de la reine.

— C'est une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-elle à son tour, même si j'aurais apprécié que vous le fassiez. C'est un dieu.

— Je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'aide, merci, grondait Elsa à l'intention de Loki juste à côté.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il est humainement constitué, non ?

Elle se laissa une demi-seconde pour réfléchir et se rappeler des rares fois où elle avait vu Loki en pleine action. La fois où il avait créé un filet à partir de rien, juste avec ses pouvoirs magiques. La fois où il avait mis Elsa à terre pour la énième fois de suite, durant un entraînement. Puis la fois où Elsa l'avait envoyé bouler contre le mur. Un humain normal serait mort depuis longtemps, et il s'était relevé sans une seule grimace.

— Pas vraiment, non. Il en a l'air, mais si vous le défiez, vous allez avoir très très mal. Dans la rare éventualité où vous survivez.

Silvester haussa un sourcil.

— Sérieusement ?

Anna se contenta de hocher la tête sombrement.

— S'ils doivent régler un différend, ils ne peuvent le faire que tous les deux. Nous sommes d'une espèce différente.

Elsa était en train d'argumenter, s'interrogeant à haute voix quand-à l'utilité de la présence de Loki à Arendelle, quand une petite main vint tirer sa robe.

— Pas maintenant, Evvie… soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre. Je disais donc que toutes nos relations commerciales sont stables. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'Asgard pour…

— En fait…

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il essayait de l'interrompre. Qu'ils essayaient tous. Elle continuait à parler dans le vide, sa voix montant progressivement vers les aigus, jusqu'à finalement lâcher la dernière phrase :

— En somme, _je_ n'ai pas besoin de _toi_.

Loki, qui attendait patiemment, et depuis une bonne minute déjà, qu'elle finisse sa tirade, croisa les bras devant lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Il était temps que ça sorte. Depuis une minute, tu parles dans le vide rien que pour me dire ça. Et pour ta gouverne, je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je suis au courant, merci, tu me l'as déjà démontré dans le passé. Plusieurs fois, même.

Il fit une pause, une brève seconde.

— Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Sonnée par la force de la déclaration, Elsa recula de plusieurs pas. Son regard était plongé dans celui, bleu-vert, de Loki. Et, pour la première fois, elle y lisait ce qu'elle avait refusé de voir depuis qu'il était arrivé. L'espoir. La tristesse. Le regret. La foi… en elle. En ce qu'elle allait faire. Et surtout, une infinie tendresse. Une confiance absolue et éternelle, teintée d'un voile d'inquiétude. Elle se sentit soudainement aussi coupable qu'une gamine qui aurait fait une bêtise.

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? reprit-il. En privé.

Elle frissonna, mais acquiesça, et se dirigea vers le château en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 ** _NdA : Je suis en avance de quelques heures, mais j'aimerais souhaiter à tout le monde une très bonne nouvelle année et mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur. Et surtout, un immense merci parce que vous continuez, encore et toujours, à me lire ! :-)_**


	55. II : Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Elsa laissa les gardes conduire Loki dans la salle d'audience, et s'accorda elle-même un moment avant d'y entrer. Adossée aux colonnades, elle vit Anna parlementer avec les Einherjar qui avaient accompagné le dieu de la tromperie dans sa visite à Arendelle. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir posément à la situation or elle n'en avait pas le temps. Un ambassadeur l'attendait à dix pas de là, pourtant elle restait appuyée contre sa colonne sans avoir envie de quitter le lieu. Elle voyait bien Silvester parler avec les jumeaux, Olaf se demander pourquoi il avait l'impression de reconnaître le type qui venait d'arriver… Tout autour d'elle, les gens continuaient à agir. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Et que, décidément, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une pause.

Elle soupira faiblement. Il allait falloir qu'elle combatte, qu'elle lutte pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Qu'elle s'explique, face à ses enfants, puisqu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir garder le secret bien longtemps. Et, de plus, il allait falloir qu'elle gère la « crise Loki », qui englobait tout ça, et bien plus encore. Rude programme.

Finalement, avec une nouvelle grimace, elle se redressa. Laia, qui passait par là, la salua poliment, mais retourna sans tarder à ses activités. Encore une preuve qu'il fallait que la reine s'y remette aussi. Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes de la salle d'audience. Instinctivement, elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde, le temps de vérifier sa tenue. Sylvi s'était calmée, et en était revenue à la robe classique, bien que complexe et lourde. Celle qu'elle ne choisissait que pour les cérémonies officielles. Elsa réajusta son diadème, souffla un bon coup.

— La reine Elsa Frost d'Arendelle, annonça le héraut royal alors qu'elle passait les portes.

 _Bien sûr…_ songea-t-elle avec une grimace intérieure. _Rajoutez les trompettes, la fanfare… Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse taire ces hérauts…_

Dans son esprit, elle sentit que Sylvi aurait bien une remarque à faire à ce sujet, mais elle étouffa dans l'œuf les velléités de protestations. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers le héraut en question, et l'apostropha :

— Fermez les portes. Et dites à quiconque que c'est une rencontre privée.

Elle s'exposait au démon, elle en était consciente. Et elle allait finir encore plus secouée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pourtant, elle avançait consciemment vers le monstre qu'elle avait cherché à oublier pendant onze ans. Elle passa devant lui en l'ignorant consciencieusement, le temps que les battants se ferment et que tous les serviteurs désertent la pièce, s'installa sur son trône en feignant un détachement qu'elle était loin d'éprouver, et enfin, baissa les yeux sur lui.

— Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent et de si secret qui nécessite mon attention et m'empêche de faire une audience publique ?

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, ignorant la question, ses yeux fichés dans les siens.

— Si c'est pour me poser des questions sur ma situation actuelle, je peux faire ouvrir les portes et arrêter de perdre mon temps, répliqua-t-elle froidement. De plus, prince Laufeyson, vous ne vous êtes pas préoccupé de ma santé pendant onze ans, et ça n'y a rien changé. Il est donc inutile que vous le fassiez maintenant.

Loki donna soudainement l'impression que quelque chose s'était coincé en travers de sa gorge. Elsa avait repris son ton de reine, impérieuse et souveraine, et avait récupéré le terrain perdu. C'était un jeu politique pour elle, elle agissait comme une joueuse d'échecs : en masquant ses faiblesses.

— Votre santé me préoccupe, grinça-t-il en appuyant sur le vouvoiement, parce que les manifestations de votre pouvoir sont en général basées sur votre humeur ou votre état physique. Et en ce moment même, une tempête est en train d'ensevelir Asgard sous une couche de neige fraîche.

Elle fit une grimace faussement ennuyée.

— Si c'est parce que vous avez un problème de météo…

— C'est la première tempête de neige sur Asgard, coupa-t-il. En soixante-dix millénaires.

Elle accusa le coup, mais ne changea pas d'attitude pour autant.

— Il faut une première fois à tout, non ?

— Vous pourriez au moins venir voir si vous pouvez faire quelque chose… C'est une prière de la reine Sif.

Elsa agrippa un peu plus fermement les accoudoirs. C'était une demande amicale, de reine à reine. Alors pourquoi envoyer le seul messager qu'il valait mieux ne pas envoyer ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir un quelconque mouvement tactique dans cette initiative. Malgré ses doutes, elle finit par hocher la tête.

— Très bien.

Elle attendit.

Attendit.

Et attendit.

Il finit par craquer le premier en demandant :

— Quand comptes-t… quand comptez-vous partir ?

Elle esquissa un fin sourire.

— Dans la soirée, je pense. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Loki acquiesça, et de lui-même, s'inclina, puis lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Elsa se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer une question malvenue. Mais, lorsqu'il parvint à la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

— Pourquoi toi ?

Elle baissa instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'il se retourna et la fixa, un léger sourire attristé aux lèvres.

— Parce que, depuis la mort de ma mère, je suis le meilleur magicien d'Asgard. Et le seul qui te connaisse assez.

Sur cette phrase, il lui tourna le dos et s'en-alla à pas de loup, sans se retourner. Elsa resta un moment figée sur son trône, regardant sans la voir la porte par laquelle il était parti. Elle avait l'impression qu'une tempête de neige s'était formée à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il avait suffi de quelques secondes d'absence pour qu'elle réalise qu'il lui manquait déjà. Qu'il lui manquait encore.

 _— Super…_ grommela Sylvi. _Vous êtes compliqués, avec vos histoires d'amour !_

Elle fit une brève pause, et reprit.

 _— Bon, et maintenant ?_

Elsa grimaça. Il lui restait tellement de choses à faire en une journée. Il fallait qu'elle aille au devant des ennuis, si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui retombent dessus après, et que les conséquences soient bien pires.

 _— On va parler à Eirik et Evvie. Ils méritent d'être informés de la situation._

 _— Euh… tu es sûre ? Et tu comptes leur dire quoi ? Que leur père, l'homme qui ne s'est pas soucié d'eux pendant onze ans, est là ?_

 _— Exactement. Pas forcément sous cet angle, mais…_

 _— Mauvaise idée. Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? Voir si les choses peuvent se tasser ? Et s'il pouvait repartir à Asgard sans mettre le bordel dans ta vie à nouveau ?_

La blonde esquissa un sourire las, que son armure perçut dans son ton.

 _— C'est la meilleure façon de se faire avoir ensuite. J'ai passé quinze ans à cacher mes pouvoirs, et quand ils se sont finalement révélés, j'ai gelé un pays entier. Imagine les effets des réactions combinées d'Evvie et Eirik._

Sylvi se tut un moment, essayant de déterminer le niveau de risques encourus par l'ensemble de la population, mais il manquait des données sur les pouvoirs d'Evvie pour qu'elle puisse analyser la situation correctement. Finalement, elle soupira.

 _— Pas faux… Bref. C'est toi qui vois._

Clôturant cette discussion interne, Elsa se leva. Elle quitta la salle du trône avec un soupir soulagé, fuyant l'ombre des derniers mots de Loki qui y planait encore. Dès qu'elle fut dans les couloirs, elle arrêta le premier garde qui passait par là. En l'occurrence, ce fut l'homme que lui avait recommandé le capitaine Halv pour sa succession, Erle Brynjolf. Elle lui demanda d'appeler ses enfants et de les amener à son bureau. Il acquiesça, et partit à grands pas vers la cour. Elle l'observa pensivement de dos, réfléchissant intensément. Il avait une démarche sûre, et semblait exécuter les ordres sans problème. De plus, elle savait d'expérience qu'il pouvait aussi prendre de bonnes initiatives. À bien y réfléchir, il n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais choix que ça.

Elle se secoua, et se détourna. Rejoignit son bureau. Patienta. Les jumeaux déboulèrent au bout de quelques minutes, et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils en face d'elle. Elle les observa. Evvie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus glacier. Tout dans ses gestes indiquait sa parenté : elle avait ce même pas souple, ces déplacements fluides, ce inquisiteur qui ne vous lâchait jamais et cet air mélancolique. Eirik, lui, avait les cheveux blancs de sa mère et les yeux bleu-vert de son père. Un regard profond et hypnotique qui déjà commençait à plaire aux filles des servantes, alors qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans. Tout comme sa sœur, il était fin et élancé, mais plus nerveux. Des deux, c'était celui qui tenait le moins en place. Elsa sourit, mais la tristesse voilait ses yeux.

— Maman ? demanda Eirik, toujours sensible à ses changements d'humeur.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil, et inspira profondément.

— Ce que je vais vous dire… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, en fait.

Faux départ, mauvais choix de mots. Elle hésita, puis reprit :

— Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de l'annoncer. Cet homme, qui est arrivé ce matin, et avec lequel j'ai parlé… je le connais. Olaf le connaît, lui aussi, et c'est seulement parce qu'il est fait de neige qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas.

— Et aussi parce qu'il a une mémoire de poisson rouge, glissa Evvie avec un léger sourire.

— Aussi, concéda sa mère, pouffant discrètement.

Un souvenir soudain jaillit dans l'esprit du trio. Il devait dater de trois semaines environ, au moment où les choses avaient vraiment commencé à s'arranger entre eux. Elsa, aidée d'Eirik, avait créé une épaisse couche de neige dans le hall principal, et avait engagé une bataille de boules de neige géante, à laquelle le bonhomme de neige s'était joint immédiatement. Plusieurs fois, les combattants s'étaient pris un morceau de corps de bonhomme de neige dans la figure et plusieurs fois, ils avaient dû le remettre en place. Et malgré tout, il avait continué à catapulter sa tête vers eux. Enfin, lorsque tout s'était terminé et qu'Elsa avait fait disparaître la neige, ils s'étaient rendus compte que la moitié inférieure du corps manquait à l'appel, évaporée avec le reste. « Ce n'est pas grave, les avait-il rassurés, je n'avais rien d'important dans mes poches. »

La mère et ses enfants se regardèrent, conscients qu'ils pensaient à la même chose, et un sourire malicieux leur monta aux lèvres. Finalement, les jumeaux craquèrent en premier et éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble, vite suivis par leur mère. Leur fou rire persista pendant un certain temps, irrépressible. Elsa avait les mâchoires douloureuses, les abdominaux en feu, mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Entendre ses enfants rire était l'une des choses qu'elle avait découvertes récemment, et leur bonne humeur lui était tellement contagieuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire avec eux. Ainsi, quand quelques jours plus tôt, le prince Silvester avait glissé et s'était étalé par terre sous le nez de la famille royale, la reine avait dû s'esquiver pour éviter un incident diplomatique.

Une fois que leur rire fut calmé – ce qui prit un certain temps – Elsa reprit ses esprits. Elle en revenait toujours à ce qu'elle allait devoir dire, et c'était comme une ombre qui venait ternir sa bonne humeur. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en débarrasse maintenant.

— Je disais…

Elle inspira à nouveau, et cette fois-ci frissonna. Elle le sentait, l'heure des révélations était venue. Attentifs, les jumeaux se calèrent dans leurs sièges. Main dans la main.

— Je le connais.

— Pourquoi tante Anna a appelé les gardes, alors ?

La question de la gamine de onze était un peu trop pertinente, songea Elsa. Elle lui ressemblait vraiment, au final. Tout aussi attentive que lui.

— Il… Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, à un certain temps.

— Donc il est méchant ?

Elle soupira profondément, indécise. Une part d'elle avait envie de crier « oui » immédiatement, l'autre lui conseillait de se retenir pour ne pas fausser le jugement des jumeaux. Ils avaient le droit de connaître leur père sous un autre angle que celui qu'elle avait vu, elle.

— Pas vraiment, non… En fait, je pense que, tout au fond de lui, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Mais… mais il a fait de mauvais choix, et j'en ai souffert par sa faute.

« Beaucoup. » Le mot qui manquait dans la phrase. Elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Beaucoup trop, même. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air, battit des cils, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de monter. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était encore vulnérable, et son entrevue avec lui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Elle réalisait que, malgré tout, elle avait encore une lueur d'espoir et de confiance. Or elle n'en voulait plus.

— Mais je l'ai chassé d'Arendelle, au final, en lui demandant de ne jamais revenir.

— Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Le ton d'Eirik était doux et enfantin, dénué de tout reproche. Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était juste une affirmation. Pure et simple. Et véridique, malgré toutes les années qui avaient passé.

— Oui, se contraignit-elle à dire, même si l'avouer lui en coûtait beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Deux regard curieux se posèrent sur elle. Elle devinait les questions dans leurs yeux, leurs interrogations informulées.

— Il est… C'est…

Pause. Le silence fut lourd. Elsa puisa sa force dans l'espoir qu'elle sentait émaner de ses enfants. Elle devait leur dire. Elle leur devait au moins ça. Et elle devait ça à Anna, à qui elle avait caché une vérité pendant quinze ans.

— C'est votre père.

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent longuement. Ils semblaient chercher du soutien dans les yeux de l'autre. Le silence se prolongea longtemps. Elsa se mordait les lèvres, essayant de deviner quelle serait leur réaction finale. Elle pouvait être excellente, comme elle pouvait être terrible. Surtout venant d'Evvie. Elsa pouvait gérer une crise de froid d'Eirik, elle en était sûre, mais pour sa fille, c'était quelque chose de totalement différent. Elle savait que les pouvoirs de la jeune fille n'étaient pas les mêmes que les siens, elle pressentait qu'il y avait un lien avec ceux de Loki. Lequel, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

— Comment il s'appelle ? interrogea finalement Evvie, brisant la quiétude qui s'était installée.

— Loki Laufeyson. Il vient de Jötunheim, mais il vit sur Asgard.

Elle acquiesça. Dans le signe de tête, une mèche folle de ses cheveux voleta devant son visage elle la chassa d'un geste agacé. Un frisson soudain la secoua, et son regard s'assombrit. D'une voix teintée par une sorte de tristesse refrénée, elle demanda :

— Permission de partir ?

Elsa faillit lui demander de rester, mais ne le fit pas. Si Evvie voulait s'isoler pour laisser libre cours à ses pouvoirs, elle était mal placée pour la retenir. Aussi, elle hocha la tête. La princesse se leva prestement, et se détourna. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer psychologiquement, de fondre en larmes ou d'exploser de colère. Juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, sa mère la rappela néanmoins.

— Evvie ?

Main posée sur la porte, elle se retourna. Un reproche silencieux, ainsi qu'une prière mutique, brillaient au fond de ses yeux. « Laisse-moi m'en aller. Laisse-moi fuir. S'il te plaît. » Elsa sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à la vue de tant de détresse.

— Je pense que tes pouvoirs viennent de lui. Une partie du moins. Pense à lui poser la question…

« … tant que tu peux encore lui parler. » Evvie inclina la tête, puis s'enfuir sans demander son reste, l'inquiétude se transformant en une fraction de secondes en gratitude dans son regard. Sa mère lui offrait un échappatoire. Une bouée de sauvetage.

Eirik la regarda partir sans broncher. Il avait le calme de ceux qui ont déjà assisté à la scène et qui savent ce qui va se passer. Il leva sur sa mère des prunelles bleu-vert, la remerciant silencieusement de leur avoir avoué, se leva à son tour.

— Permission ?

Elsa acquiesça. Juste avant de suivre sa sœur, Eirik contourna le bureau, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, puis s'engouffra dans les couloirs au pas de course. Et Elsa resta seule, consciente d'avoir accompli la plus grosse partie de la journée.

Maintenant, restait à intercepter Loki avant les jumeaux, et à le prévenir qu'il avait des enfants.


	56. II : Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

La course effrénée d'Evvie à travers les couloirs se termina sur son lit. Elle se jeta sur le matelas, et enfonça son visage dans les coussins pour étouffer des sanglots de douleur. Vaguement, elle entendit la porte qui s'ouvrait, puis qui se refermait, et sut instinctivement que c'était son frère. Il entra dans la pièce sans rien dire, alla silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux, puis souffla les bougies. L'obscurité envahit la chambre, couvrant tout d'un voile noir imperméable. Evvie se redressa légèrement, et laissa libre cours à sa magie. Les illusions qui la masquaient continuellement se dissipèrent. Son visage reprit son apparence « normale » : à demi humain, à demi rongé par la pourriture.

— Ça ne fait que cinq jours, marmottai Eirik à sa gauche, perturbé.

Elle acquiesça, renifla.

— Ça devient de plus en plus douloureux, murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva prudemment la main gauche, à peine gênée par le manque de lumière. Contrairement à son frère, elle voyait parfaitement dans le noir. Et elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses crises, même si récemment, elles se rapprochaient et s'intensifiaient de façon assez effrayante. Elle revenait de plus en plus souvent à sa forme cadavérique. Comme son bras, actuellement. Quelques morceaux de chair en décomposition restaient encore accrochés aux os, et dégageaient une intense odeur de cadavre.

Eirik se rapprocha, s'assit sur le lit.

— Ça va ?

Evvie sourit faiblement.

— Je les contiens.

Eux. Les fantômes. Elle en voyait depuis qu'elle était née. C'était souvent parce que les esprits des gens demeuraient attachés à un lieu en particulier. Au château d'Arendelle, il y en avait quelques uns. Principalement des membres de la famille royale, qui veillaient sur leurs descendants. Et l'un d'entre eux en particulier suivait toujours sa mère, où qu'elle aille. Un autre faisait la même chose avec sa tante Anna. Evvie les avait vus à plusieurs reprises sur les tableaux de la famille royale. Idunn, sa grand-mère, et Agdar, son grand-père.

Souvent, ces fantômes voulaient entrer en contact avec les vivants. Dans ces moments-là, ils venaient voir la jeune princesse, et s'accrochaient à elle. Les plus violents essayaient d'aspirer son énergie vitale pour apparaître en tant qu'ectoplasmes ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Idunn et Agdar, en revanche, ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ils se contentaient d'être des veilleurs silencieux, et d'observer chacun des gestes de leurs filles. Tous deux dégageaient une profonde mélancolie, une tristesse silencieuse qui transparaissait à chacun de leurs gestes. Sans doute celle de ne pas avoir pu veiller sur leurs enfants et les aider à grandir.

Aujourd'hui, six fantômes s'accrochaient à Evvie. Trois bourgeois de la ville, morts récemment, qui voulaient parler avec leurs descendants, deux servantes qui avaient vécu un demi-siècles auparavant, et une femme. Les bourgeois se faisaient pressants, tandis que les trois femmes se contentaient de la suivre.

— Allez-vous en, souffla Evvie avec une grimace de douleur.

Elle mit toute son énergie dans ces mots, et cinq d'entre eux disparurent en se volatilisant. Seule la dernière femme demeura. Les coins de sa bouche se plissèrent, seuls signe de la souffrance que causait sa résistance. Eirik ne broncha pas, habitué à ce que sa sœur parle à des êtres qu'il ne voyait pas. La femme secoua la tête, mais s'éloigna de quelques pas pour que sa présence affecte moins la princesse. Evvie comprit qu'elle voulait rester, et acquiesça.

Elsa accéléra le pas, et sortit finalement au grand air, dans les jardins du palais. Elle hésita un bref moment, puis se pivota brusquement vers le kiosque blanc, sûre de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait là-bas. Et, comme elle s'y attendait, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il était assis sur le banc, coudes appuyés sur la table, regardant fixement dans le vide.

Il y eut des pas sur le gravier, derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec le prince Silvester, qui sourit faiblement.

— Reine Elsa.

— Prince Silvester. Vous semblez préoccupé.

Il soupira.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est compliqué… marmotta-t-elle.

— Je m'en doute.

Elle siffla légèrement, rejeta la tête en arrière.

— J'aimerais prendre le temps de vous expliquer ça en détail. Mais je dois anticiper les ennuis, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force de tout vous raconter.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et marmonna un « je vois » pas très convaincu.

— Les fiançailles ne sont pas compromises, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle vit son visage se décrisper, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il hésita, puis finalement demanda malgré tout :

— Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me résumer la situation ?

Elsa se mordit les lèvres, son regard dériva jusqu'à Loki, qui n'était pas conscient de ce qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui. Dans sa tête, Sylvi était muette. Pour une fois.

— C'est compliqué… En somme, il est arrivé un jour en séjour diplomatique à Arendelle. Après quelques petits problèmes… magiques, il m'a offert de l'aide. J'ai accepté, et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me trahisse au profit d'un autre. Après quoi je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais revenir ici. Vœu respecté pendant onze ans. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel on n'entendit que le vent dans le feuillage.

— Et vos enfants ?

— Il n'a – et n'aura jamais – aucun droit sur eux.

 _— Ouais, ça vaut mieux que « dommages collatéraux de l'effet Loki »_ , grinça Sylvi dans son esprit.

 _— Je n'allais pas le dire !_ se défendit Elsa avec un cri mental.

 _— Mais c'est la première chose que tu as pensé._

 _— Pas comme ça !_

 _— Presque._

Elsa ne chercha même pas à dénier. Elle aimait ses enfants de tout son cœur. Mais eux aussi allaient souffrir de ce qui était arrivé entre leurs parents, même s'ils n'en étaient pas responsables. À l'idée qu'ils souffrent à cause d'elle – et à cause de lui – la reine sentit son estomac se tordre de colère. Une haine latente, remâchée pendant toutes ces années, remonta soudain à la surface comme une tempête destructrice. Elsa sourit d'un air machiavélique.

— Vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main ? demanda-t-elle.

Soudainement, Silvester remarqua le sourire de la reine. La lueur mesquine au fond de ses yeux le fit frissonner. Mais, mû par un instinct de préservation, il acquiesça.

— Euh… Pourquoi pas ? Comment ?

— Suivez-moi et agissez normalement, souffla-t-elle.

Elle carra les épaules, remit sa tresse bien en place sur son épaule, et se dirigea droit vers le kiosque, directement sur Loki. En l'entendant approcher, celui-ci releva la tête, puis se leva et s'inclina. Silvester nota immédiatement que le prétendu dieu les avait entendus à plus de dix mètres, alors qu'ils marchaient sur de l'herbe. Il frissonna à nouveau, se demandant soudain dans quoi il s'était embarqué en proposant ce mariage à la reine d'Arendelle.

En même temps, l'idée ne venait pas vraiment de lui, et il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix. Son père, tout roi de Weselton qu'il était, préférait avoir un appui ailleurs. Et quoi de mieux qu'une reine/sorcière qui avait détruit la majeure partie de son armée ?

— Majesté. Et… messire.

Le prince fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le ton froid, presque hostile. Il faillit répliquer, se ravisa en se disant qu'il laissait sa fiancée gérer cette affaire. Les deux dégageaient, chacun dans leur style, un magnétisme impressionnant. Une reine forte et fière, même si elle n'admettrait jamais ouvertement qu'elle était brisée de l'intérieur. Un dieu, sombre et mystérieux, dont personne ne savait presque rien. Et apparemment, tous deux étaient hantés par le même passé.

— Messire ici présent est le prince de Weselton. Silvester, voici Loki de Jötunheim. Loki, Silvester.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, courtois malgré la situation étrange. Elsa esquissa une étrange ombre de sourire et s'installa tranquillement sur le banc.

— Je dois te parler, annonça-t-elle d'emblée. Si tu es là, il vaut mieux que tu te rendes utiles.

Silvester commença à craindre pour lui, et pour la suite de la discussion. Si elle attaquait ainsi, elle risquait de se faire un ennemi supplémentaire. Mais Elsa semblait décidée à oublier les limites que lui imposaient les convenances, pour une fois.

Loki, lui, se raidit, mais s'assit à son tour. Il savait que le ton n'annonçait rien de bon. Aussi monta-t-il aussitôt les remparts de sécurité élémentaire.

— Déjà, il faudrait que toi et Silvester parliez « commerce Arendelle-Weselton ». Je pense que tu as dû garder quelques souvenirs de notre économie, vu qu'elle n'a pas vraiment évolué en onze ans.

Loki comme Silvester se rembrunirent. _C'est la guerre ouverte_ , songea Silvester avec une grimace silencieuse. Et Elsa l'utilisait comme bélier pour briser les défenses de son ennemi. Elle les obligeait – royalement – à passer du temps ensemble, en sachant parfaitement que ça allait blesser son ancien amant. Pire, elle comptait dessus. Silvester n'était là que depuis trois jours, et elle l'embarquait déjà dans des combines tordues de vengeance personnelle.

Mais, alors qu'il croyait que Loki allait protester, ce dernier s'inclina sans trahir ses émotions.

— Très bien.

La reine hocha la tête, et enchaîna directement sur la suite.

— Ensuite, si possible, j'aimerais savoir si Sif t'a donné sa réponse.

Loki haussa un sourcil surpris.

— Réponse à quoi ?

Le regard d'Elsa dériva brièvement sur la bague à son annulaire, revint se planter dans celui de Loki.

— À l'invitation au mariage que je lui ai envoyéE.

 _Crochet du gauche._

Loki cilla, seule marque de la surprise et de la douleur qu'il devait éprouver au même moment. Ses yeux restèrent fixés dans ceux de la blonde comme s'il cherchait une amarre, un point fixe auquel accrocher son bateau qui partait à la dérive. Son visage comme son corps ne montraient aucun sentiment. On aurait dit qu'il était fait de glace tellement il était figé. Seules ses mains posées bien à plat sur la table tremblotaient très légèrement.

— Non, se força-t-il à répondre d'une voix égale. Je ne sais pas si elle viendra.

Même Silvester, qui dans ses intérêts devait se débrouiller pour qu'Elsa d'Arendelle se marie avec lui, eut pitié de l'homme en face de lui. Et ce n'était pas encore fini.

— Dommage.

La voix d'Elsa était aussi plate qu'un lac.

— Et, dernière chose. Deux enfants devraient venir te voir d'ici la fin de la journée.

Le dieu sembla soudain reprendre un peu de cynisme et de confiance en soi.

— Si c'est pour faire du gardiennage pour les enfants de la princesse Anna, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour…

Elsa leva la main. Ce simple geste, empreint d'une autorité naturelle poussée à l'extrême, le fit taire.

— Ce ne sont pas ceux d'Anna. Ce sont _les miens._ Histoire que tu saches.

 _Uppercut final._

Son adversaire, sonné, ne bougea pas cette fois-ci. Il se contenta de fixer le vide, essayant de digérer l'information. Elsa sourit triomphalement, presque moqueuse, se releva, lissa sa robe gris-bleu, et quitta le kiosque à pas mesurés. Silvester lança un regard attristé à Loki, et la suivit sans un mot. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui fit un clin d'œil reconnaissant. Conscient de s'être fait embarquer trop loin pour pouvoir faire machine arrière, il passa un bras autour de son épaule.

Sur le chemin, le couple croisa les jumeaux qui se dirigeaient au pas de course vers le kiosque. Silvester laissa son regard errer sur eux quelques secondes, revint au dieu encore paralysé par le choc.

 _Deuxième round._


	57. II : Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Loki garda les yeux dans le vague encore un certain temps. Il essayait – assez désespérément – de digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Elsa venait de lui déclarer la guerre, et en beauté. Mais lui ne voulait pas lutter contre elle. Il souhaitait uniquement s'amender, et faire pardonner ses erreurs du passé.

Dans un sens, il était fier de la femme qui avait partagé sa vie durant un court laps de temps. Elle s'était révélée forte et indépendante, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Et lorsque lui s'était laissé couler, elle avait eu la force de faire face aux évènements, et de garder son territoire jusqu'au bout. Elle avait choisi la solution difficile en le bannissant d'Arendelle. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle l'avait amèrement regretté un certain temps. Et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Cette haine nouvelle n'était que la conséquence de leur amour passé. Un amour qui – il y croyait fermement – subsistait encore. Parce que lui n'avait pas abandonné.

Et non, il n'allait pas abandonner. Pas à nouveau. Parce qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans le passé, et que cette fois-ci, il désirait les réparer pour de bon.

Elsa lui avait déclaré la guerre.

Et elle allait lutter contre un ennemi qui voulait rendre les armes.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque le banc en face de lui émit un faible grincement. Les jumeaux, dont la venue proche avait été annoncée par leur mère, se glissèrent dessus, aussi légers que des plumes. Le regard de Loki revint à la réalité, et se posa sur ses enfants. Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un semblant de sourire. Ils étaient autant les siens que ceux d'Elsa. La fillette avait la même manière de se mouvoir, en plus d'avoir une longue crinière noire. Le garçon possédait sa carrure. Il se retrouvait un peu en chacun des deux.

Loki carra les épaules, retrouva un semblant d'allure. La première impression devait être la bonne.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Il prit le temps d'écouter. Voix douce, un brin fluette. Indubitablement féminine. Probablement comme celle de sa mère lorsqu'elle était jeune. Un léger tremblement néanmoins. Faible trémolo à peine perceptible.

— Je suis votre père.

L'affirmation avait été énoncée clairement. Ça ne servait de toute façon à rien de le nier. Ils ne seraient pas venus le voir sinon. D'ailleurs, leurs expressions prouvaient qu'ils savaient, et que la question n'avait été posée que pour la forme.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide. La fille hésita. Voyant son indécision, son frère prit le relais, un peu plus assuré.

— Je suis Eirik. Et elle, c'est Evvie. Ma sœur.

— Heureux de vous rencontrer enfin.

Loki sentit qu'il avait fait un pas de travers en finissant sa phrase. Le « enfin » allait réveiller des questions dormantes, pour peu qu'Elsa n'ait pas déjà donné une version immuable des faits. Et si c'était le cas, il allait sans doute apparaître comme un monstre.

 _Honnêteté_ , lui souffla sa conscience.

Il la fit taire, et attendit les interrogations, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

— Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

— Et pourquoi maintenant seulement ?

La seconde question, posée par Evvie, témoignait d'un peu plus de ressentiment. Une sorte de tristesse mélangée à de la déception. Un espoir brisé. Loki soupira. Et répondit le plus honnêtement possible.

— Je n'étais pas censé venir. Je n'étais pas censé vous connaître non-plus, apparemment. J'ai été envoyé ici par la reine de mon royaume. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait votre mère.

Une pause, durant laquelle les mots furent emportés par le vent, puis il reprit.

— Quand au pourquoi seulement maintenant… Parce qu'Elsa ne voulait pas me voir.

Les enfants tiquèrent sur la transition à un dialogue plus familier, mais n'hésitèrent pas à sauter le pas et à passer au tutoiement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à maman ?

Loki ricana légèrement.

— Elle ne vous a pas raconté ?

Ils secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

— Si. Mais je veux savoir, requit Eirik, décidé.

Brièvement, Loki songea qu'il avait de bonnes qualités pour un souverain digne de ce nom. L'écoute des autres et de tous les partis.

— J'ai fait une erreur. J'ai eu peur, et j'ai voulu me protéger, sans penser à elle. Alors que elle, même sans mon aide, elle s'est débrouillée. J'aurais dû lui faire confiance combattre avec elle, mais je me suis comporté comme un lâche.

Tonalité amère, auto-flagellation sous-jacente. Durant onze ans, il avait remâché cette erreur, qui l'avait conduit à abandonner la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Il s'était détesté, avait broyé du noir. Et il ne s'était jamais pardonné.

Evvie redressa la tête.

— Combattre ? releva-t-elle.

Ah. Elle n'avait pas tout raconté, apparemment. Juste les grandes lignes.

— Me battre, confirma-t-il. Je lui ai appris, au début. Mais je pense qu'elle est meilleure que moi, aujourd'hui.

Evvie haussa un sourcil. Son expression ressemblait de façon frappante à celle de sa mère quand elle était surprise.

— Elle sait se battre ?

Loki hésita. Eirik et sa jumelle n'auraient-ils jamais vu Elsa se battre ou s'entraîner ? Il était possible qu'elle ait relégué son armure au rang de simple garde-robe depuis des années, mais il était moins probable qu'elle ait totalement arrêté de combattre, ne serait-ce qu'avec les gardes.

— Elle savait quand je suis parti. Très bien, même. Maintenant…

— Et toi, tu sais te battre ? enchaîna Evvie.

 _Je ne fais que ça depuis quelques années_ , voulut-il répondre. _Je me bats contre mes démons, que je personnifie souvent par des gardes asgardiens. Pour soulager ma mauvaise conscience. Pour essayer d'oublier._

— Oui, répondit-il simplement. À moi de vous poser une question.

Ils se raidirent imperceptiblement.

— Vous êtes au courant pour votre mère. Elle est spéciale. Vous devez l'être aussi, parce que je le suis aussi.

Leurs regards fuyaient le sien, essayaient de se soustraire à la question qui arrivait. Il le remarqua, leur sourit, et tendit le bras. Une voûte de brume bleu-vert s'en échappa. Les deux enfants étouffèrent un hoquet de surprise. Evvie fut la première à relever les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son père, en apparence impassible. Seule une petite lumière d'espoir tremblotait au fond. Ses mains tremblaient.

Soudainement, elle tendit la main à son tour, droit vers le visage de Loki. Celui-ci sentit son champ de vision rétrécir, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, obscurci par un voile noir impénétrable. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, conscient qu'elle libérait tout ce qu'elle avait essayé d'étouffer pendant tout ce temps. Tressaillit imperceptiblement lorsque, enfin libéré du voile, il tomba nez à nez avec une version miniaturisée d'Elsa. Se contenta à nouveau d'observer silencieusement la jeune fille disparaître, cachée par un écran gris scintillant, et réapparaître à nouveau sous son apparence habituelle. Eirik n'avait pas bronché non plus.

— Je vois… marmotta Loki. Et j'imagine qu'Elsa n'en sait rien ?

Evvie secoua la tête. Son frère se contenta de préciser :

— Elle sait uniquement qu'elle peut faire des choses.

— Et toi ?

— Idem que maman.

La réplique fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à Loki. D'habitude, les pouvoirs ne se transmettaient pas directement dans une famille. Il fallait attendre des milliers d'années avant que le même ne réapparaisse dans la lignée. Et si Evvie avait hérité de quelques uns de ses dons, elle avait quelque chose de bien particulier : la maîtrise de l'obscurité. Savoir qu'Eirik n'avait que la même chose qu'Elsa n'était pas rassurant.

Eirik accéléra le pas. La robe de sa sœur disparut dans l'angle du couloir accompagnée par le bruit des chaussures qui tapaient sourdement sur le tapis. Son costume d'apparat le démangeait. Il passa une main dans son cou, fit glisser un peu de neige le long de son dos, réajusta ses manches, et déboula dans la cour bondée. On aurait dit que tout le château s'était rassemblé pour assister au départ de la reine. Il soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il assiste à l'ensemble de la cérémonie. Comme toujours. Il commençait – doucement – à s'y habituer. Mais ça restait toujours aussi ennuyeux pour lui. Il avait plutôt envie de faire un bonhomme de neige, de s'amuser avec Olaf ou de taquiner Evvie. Discrètement, pour ne pas agacer maman.

Au lieu de faire ce qu'il voulait, il se rangea à sa place, à la gauche de sa mère. Le prince nouvellement arrivé de Weselton se tenait à sa droite. Il semblait qu'il fasse partie du voyage, lui aussi.

Les derniers serviteurs arrivèrent pesamment, portant les valises des membres de la famille royale. Ils les déposèrent au sol, au milieu de la cour. Anna s'avança vers sa sœur, l'étreignit fortement. Eirik, placé juste à côté, ne manqua pas un mot de la conversation.

— Tu vas me manquer, murmura Anna.

— Je pars pour une journée, relativisa Elsa avec un sourire rassurant. Il ne peut pas se passer grand-chose. Et si jamais il y avait un problème, je te le ferai savoir.

— Je m'inquiéterai même s'il ne se passe rien. Simplement à l'idée de te savoir avec lui. Promets-moi que tu ne le laisseras pas t'atteindre.

— Je ferai au mieux.

Le blond fronça un sourcil, puis se détendit. Tante Anna n'aimait pas le prince Silvester, c'était évident. Mais elle détestait encore plus celui qui était arrivé le matin même. Celui qui disait être leur père. Celui qui n'avait rien fait pendant onze ans.

En apparence détendu, Eirik embrassa sa tante, attrapa la main d'Evvie. Elle, elle lui faisait confiance, comme elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à leur mère. Pourquoi, Eirik l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le jour où un inconnu pointait le bout de son nez et faisait apparaître un peu de brume bleu-vert, sa sœur lui montrait quasiment toute la vérité.

Au final, il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en omettant une partie de la vérité devant Loki. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Instinctivement, naturellement. Parce qu'il avait vu sa mère blessée et repliée sur elle-même pendant des années, et qu'il en voulait à celui qui avait causé cette blessure. Evvie avait été plus focalisée sur ses propres problèmes de self-control pour penser à sa mère. Et Eirik avait tenté d'être là pour les deux. D'assurer son rôle d'unique homme de la maison.

Et quelqu'un venait le lui piquer.

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel était d'un bleu étincelant. Soudain, un point lumineux apparut, loin devant. Elsa attrapa d'un côté la main de son fils, de l'autre s'accrocha à son fiancé. Royalement et délicatement.

Eirik se sentit soudainement tracté vers le haut. Sa coiffure parfaite disparut, remplacée par un tourbillon de mèches blondes qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses pieds se décollèrent du sol. Il fut aspiré par un vortex coloré, vit le château s'éloigner sous lui. Il vit son pays, puis son monde, disparaître, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point bientôt invisible. Une pensée le frappa, soudaine. _Notre monde est rond._ Et, alors que le ciel nocturne, empli d'étoiles, défilait autour de lui à une vitesse ahurissante, que des étoiles filaient sous ses yeux éberlués, une suite d'idées décousues passa à toute vitesse dans son esprit. _Il y a d'autres mondes. Inconnus. De nouvelles possibilités. Maman et Silvester._

Il resserra sa poigne sur la main d'Elsa. Il n'allait pas laisser un arriviste rompre le bonheur qui était en train de se construire. Pour la première fois depuis des années, sa mère lui avait paru presque… détendue. Sûre d'elle. Un visiteur inattendu, et toute la base de la construction se fissurait à nouveau.

Il allait veiller sur elle. La protéger de celui qui l'avait presque intégralement détruite. S'assurer que ça n'arrive jamais, et que ça ne risque jamais d'arriver.


	58. II : Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Parvenue sur la plateforme d'atterrissage, Evvie mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Elle sentit sa couverture magique glisser, la réajusta au dernier moment. L'illusion se remit en place, mais elle s'était dissipée durant un court laps de temps. Evvie se redressa, tentant de paraître naturelle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée par la quantité de motifs et de dorures qui ornaient la plateforme. Tout était en or, depuis le sol jusqu'au plafond en passant par le gardien, son épée, ses yeux.

Ses yeux. Attentifs, inquisiteurs. Ils fixaient le groupe et chaque personne en même temps. Ils la fixaient, elle. Elle voulut soudainement disparaître sous terre, certaine qu'il avait vu ce qui se cachait sous l'illusion. Difficilement, elle refréna cette sensation, se raidit, et se tourna vers sa mère, qui finissait de s'épousseter. Elsa regarda brièvement autour d'elle, apparemment pas sous le charme du lieu pourtant magnifique. Elle nota les chevaux qui attendaient dans un coin, attachés, la porte fermée.

— Bienvenue à Asgard, Votre Majesté, fit une voix grave et chaude.

Evvie releva la tête. Le gardien venait de parler. Mais, même s'il s'adressait à la reine d'Arendelle, son regard était braqué sur sa fille. Cette fois-ci, Evvie le soutint. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression d'être analysée, fouillée de fond en comble par ces prunelles qui semblaient être remplies d'or fondu. Mais, finalement, il se détourna et passa à Eirik, qui subit le même traitement. Puis, ce fut le tour de Silvester, d'Elsa, et enfin de Loki. Qui, d'ailleurs, sembla avoir le droit à un traitement de faveur, puisque le regard doré glissa sur lui presque sans s'arrêter.

— Vous n'étiez pas censés être autant.

C'était presque un reproche adressé à Loki. Celui-ci recula d'un pas.

— J'ai envoyé un courrier express à Sif pour la prévenir. Il y a eu un changement de plans.

Ledit Heimdall acquiesça.

— Tant qu'il n'y a pas de problème…

Il y eut un bref silence, uniquement ponctué par les rugissements du vent. La centrale de transport finissait de tourner presque sans bruit, et c'est ainsi qu'Evvie remarqua pour la première fois le bruit extérieur. Il y avait un chuintement permanent, mais la plupart du temps, il était couvert par les bourrasques. Elle voulut jeter un œil dehors, se rendit compte que la centrale était fermée. Pendant un instant, la peur l'envahir. Les espaces fermés et elle, ce n'était pas une grande histoire d'amour. Sauf quand il s'agissait de sa chambre.

Sentant son trouble, Eirik se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas, et prit sa main. Elle lui sourit, mais son regard resta fixé sur Loki. Elle s'était ouverte à lui sur un coup de tête, poussée par son intuition. Elle savait d'instinct qu'il avait vécu la même chose.

Les trois serviteurs qu'Elsa avait embarqués à sa suite se balançaient nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, indécis sur la marche à suivre. Evvie vit deux d'entre eux échanger des regards surpris. La troisième, Laia, attendait les ordres sans broncher.

— Heimdall, lâcha Loki.

Le veilleur baissa la tête, abandonnant sa contemplation des étoiles pour répondre au prince d'Asgard.

— Je vous aurais bien proposé de rentrer à Asgard à cheval, mais ça risque d'être compliqué.

— Pourquoi ? releva Elsa.

Heimdall fit un semblant de sourire.

— La météo n'est pas particulièrement clémente en ce moment.

— Mais après tout, embraya Loki, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là, Votre Majesté. Heimdall, pourrais-tu nous ménager une petite sortie ?

La reine d'Arendelle roula des yeux, mais ne protesta pas. Evvie fronça un sourcil. Beaucoup de choses semblaient ressurgir sur sa mère en ce moment, et, n'étant pas au courant de tout, ça la perturbait. Mais elle tint sa langue, ne posa pas de questions, et la suivit jusqu'à l'un des murs de la centrale, qui s'entr'ouvrait dans un faible grincement. Dès que l'ouverture fut suffisante, une giclée de neige jaillit, et l'atteignit en plein visage. Elle recula avec une grimace. Le froid s'infiltra très rapidement sous vêtements, la faisant frissonner. Elle revint au centre, près des serviteurs, là où il n'y avait presque aucun risque de se faire doucher par la neige.

Contrairement à sa fille, qui avait reculé, Elsa avançait vaillamment vers la sortie, repoussant magiquement tous les flocons qui virevoltaient vers elle, mais c'était long et laborieux. Derrière elle, Loki s'était laissé aller à sa nature primaire de géant du froid pour résister plus activement aux bourrasques. Elle faillit ne pas suivre son exemple par fierté, mais Sylvi grinça :

 _— Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Je peux te couvrir, mais tu dois avoir la puissance nécessaire pour résister à cette tempête._

La blonde soupira.

 _— D'accord._

Presque à regret, elle abandonna son apparence humaine, et laissa les gènes d'Ingrid Frost reprendre le dessus. Sa peau bleuit, ses yeux devinrent rouges, et l'ensemble de son corps prit l'apparence d'un bloc de glace sculpté. L'armure s'adapta sans protester, s'étirant pour la recouvrir des pieds à la tête. Elsa entendit un hoquet derrière elle, pivota. C'était Eirik, qui s'était raccroché à son sillage, et qui la suivait encore. Elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant, prit sa main. Sa peau, pourtant fraîche d'habitude, lui parut soudain brûlante. Elle mit un temps à réaliser que c'était sa propre température corporelle qui avait baissé significativement. Puis, elle reprit sa marche, et émergea finalement dehors.

L'immense cataracte qui coulait d'habitude sous le pont du Bifröst était prise dans une gangue de glace sur laquelle les vents glissaient en émettant des sifflements désagréables. La neige obstruait tout, tourbillonnant sans relâche. Elle tombait continuellement, comme si la tempête n'avait de fin. Des nuages gris obscurs s'étaient probablement amoncelés au-dessus de la ville, mais Elsa aurait été incapable de les voir.

Eirik, poids-plume qu'il était par rapport aux deux Jötuns, faillit tomber au premier coup de vent soudain. Seule la poigne ferme de sa mère le retint – de justesse. Remis d'aplomb, il observait les environs d'un air stupéfait. On ne voyait pas à un mètre tant la neige qui tombait était épaisse. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait vu une telle tempête.

Elsa le tira vers le centre du pont. Il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, par un instinct primaire s'il la perdait maintenant, il risquait de se perdre, même s'ils n'avaient fait que quinze pas depuis la centrale. Une fois bien placée, elle érigea autour de son fils un dôme de glace qui le coupait de l'extérieur, assez fin pour qu'il puisse voir au travers, et assez épais pour qu'il ne soit plus dérangé par les assauts des bourrasques. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Cette tempête était trop inhabituelle pour qu'elle procède comme d'habitude. Elle s'employa tout d'abord à sentir l'étendue de la tempête, laissa son esprit s'immerger dans chaque particule de neige. Avec une certaine surprise, elle découvrit que la perturbation météorologique couvrait l'ensemble de l'immense cité d'Asgard. Elle mit ce sentiment de côté, se reconcentra sur la neige. Éloigna toute pensée autre, jusqu'à ce que l'idée des flocons occupe tout son esprit. Tendit les mains devant elle, et essaya de tous les rassembler en une forme compacte.

Sans succès. Les flocons continuèrent à tourbillonner presque comme un défi à son pouvoir.

Elsa grimaça, essaya de s'attaquer à la source du problème, et visa les nuages. Elle voulut d'abord les dissoudre, n'y arriva pas. Essaya ensuite de les séparer, et découvrit à ce moment que toute la ville était prise dans une sorte de cyclone neigeux incontrôlable. Et des vents extérieurs, circulaires, empêchaient la structure de se déliter.

À la fois dépitée et déçue, elle se retourna, et croisa le regard de Loki. Pendant un bref moment, elle crut le voir la couver avec une sorte de tendresse, mais cette impression s'effaça rapidement.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit une grimace irritée.

— Je ne comprends pas, je ne peux rien faire.

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Comment ça ?

Elle soupira profondément, contrariée.

— C'est… c'est comme si je ne… enfin, je ne sais pas trop. C'est compliqué à expliquer.

Soudain, les doigts de Loki agrippèrent les siens.

— Alors montre-moi, lui glissa-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de refouler l'avalanche de sensations qui l'engloutissait. Elle ne put néanmoins tenir à distance les souvenirs qui surgissaient les uns après les autres, d'autant plus puissants qu'elle avait tenté de les étouffer pendant onze ans. Elle fut brusquement propulsée des années en arrière, et revécut toute son histoire avec Loki en accéléré. Et dans le désordre. Le souvenir de leur première rencontre fut immédiatement suivi de celui de leur dernière dispute. Puis, tout s'enchaîna sans fil conducteur, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant ses appuis. Elle sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, son sang pulser dans ses veines. En un contact, il avait réussi à lui rappeler pourquoi ç'avait été aussi difficile de l'oublier. Parce qu'il avait fallu combler cette constante impression de vide en elle. Celle que lui, par sa seule présence, avait réussi à faire disparaître. Celle qui, après tout ce temps, ne s'était pas encore effacée.

 _— Elsa !_ cria presque Sylvi dans sa tête.

 _— Aaah ! Quoi ?_

 _— Tu fais face à une tempête de neige apparemment inarrêtable pour l'instant. On verra les problèmes de cœur plus tard._

Encore secouée, Elsa essaya de retrouver le fil de ses idées.

 _— Bien sûr. Merci._

Elle souffla, laissa à nouveau son pouvoir l'envahir. Cette fois-ci, celui de Loki se lia au sien, et ensemble, ils refirent le même parcours qu'elle avait fait seule la première fois. À nouveau, pendant une fraction de secondes, ils travaillèrent ensemble. Il voyait la même chose qu'elle, ressentait tout à l'identique. Et, tout aussi brusquement qu'il s'était installé, le contact se rompit. Elsa retira sa main, qui fut immédiatement recouverte d'une gaine grise indestructible. Apparemment tout aussi chamboulé qu'elle, Loki recula d'un pas.

— Je vois, marmotta-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Elsa parvint à se ressaisir.

— Il faut que j'aille parler à Sif. Cette tempête dépasse mes capacités.

Son interlocuteur soupira, mais acquiesça.

— Ça va être difficile d'atteindre le palais dans ces conditions.

— Je pense pouvoir arranger ça, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'approcha du dôme de glace qu'elle avait créé pour Eirik. Son fils l'observait faire, silencieux. Dès qu'elle l'eut délivré, il lui prit la main. Elle se pencha vers lui, glissa quelques mots à son oreille. Il acquiesça, se concentra. Ensemble, ils érigèrent un immense tunnel de glace autour du Bifröst. Une fois le pont entièrement couvert, la neige cessa de tourner dans le conduit. Elle se déposa sur le pont, et d'un geste, Elsa la repoussa vers les bords pour libérer une route au centre. Puis, elle revint vers la centrale. Eirik la suivait, satisfait de lui-même.

Parvenue dans la pièce, Elsa donna rapidement les ordres, puis regarda à nouveau les chevaux. Il y en avait sept. Elle refit les comptes rapidement, faillit dire que tout était bon, mais se rappela à la dernière seconde qu'il y avait Loki et Silvester. Avec les trois serviteurs, plus ses enfants, il y avait une personne de trop.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste en arrière, lança le dieu du Mal, faisant écho à ses pensées je reviendrai à pied.

Un souvenir revint brusquement à Elsa, celui de son premier voyage à Asgard, le jour du couronnement de Sif. Elle sourit, se redressa.

— C'est inutile.

Elle agita la main, et de la neige se forma devant elle jusqu'à créer un cheval de glace. Elle sauta souplement en selle, lança un regard de défi à Loki.

— On peut y aller.


	59. II : Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Loki regarda Elsa prendre les devants, montée sur son cheval de glace, et essaya de détourner les yeux. Peine perdue, son regard revenait incessamment se poser sur la tresse qui avait glissé de l'épaule, et qui se balançait au rythme des pas de la monture dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher d'y penser, laissa les rênes flottantes à son cheval. Il savait que de toute façon, il n'allait pas tomber.

Brusquement, alors qu'il songeait aux chutes, le souvenir d'une journée en particulier à Arendelle lui revint en mémoire. Il sourit mélancoliquement en se rappelant comment il avait essayé de monter Skina. Ce jour-là, Elsa lui avait donné une belle leçon d'amour envers les chevaux. À peine rentré à Asgard, en mémoire d'elle, il avait cherché un poulain dans les écuries de Sif, et l'avait dressé personnellement. Il soupira, emmêla ses mains dans la crinière. Autant Skina était noir comme la nuit, autant Fallinn était blanc comme la neige qui ensevelissait Asgard.

Chevauchant au pas, la troupe parvint à l'entrée de la ville en moins d'une demi-heure. En sentant souffler la tempête autour d'elle, Elsa tendit à nouveau les bras, et fit apparaître un large dôme qui recouvrait l'ensemble de la cité dorée. Il fallut néanmoins quelques minutes pour que la neige cesse de tomber, mais au moins le vent s'était arrêté. Ils purent ainsi traverser la ville sans se faire repousser à chaque pas, et à entrer dans le château presque sans encombre. Après avoir passé le cordon de gardes dorés qui tremblaient dans leurs armures, et qui faillirent ne pas les arrêter. S'ils l'avaient fait, Loki les aurait renvoyés de leur postes, et les aurait mutés au recurage des sols de la prison.

Ils parvinrent ainsi sous les grands escaliers qui menaient à la gigantesque salle du trône. Des palefreniers accoururent prendre leurs montures, encore emmitouflés dans des épais manteaux de fourrure, et tous mirent pied à terre. Loki redirigea l'escorte d'Elsa vers les serviteurs du palais, qui se chargeraient d'eux, puis fit signe à la famille royale de le suivre. Accompagnée de _Silvester_ , ils se mirent en marche. Le dieu gronda silencieusement, des dizaines d'injures lui traversant successivement l'esprit. Il les fit taire, se contenta d'une mimique polie lorsque les yeux verts du prince croisèrent les siens, interrogateurs. Il ne percevait même pas d'animosité venant de lui, c'en était irritant. Par contre, lui même ressentait parfaitement la pointe de jalousie qui lui étreignait le cœur et dévorait ses entrailles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en revenir à un seul mot.

 _Fiancée._

Et pas à lui. Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu. Avant que Thanos ne revienne pointer le bout de son nez, il avait même déjà envisagé l'idée. Bien sûr, étant un sujet de Sif, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il lui demande la permission – surtout pour épouser une reine – mais le temps qu'il puisse le faire, il était trop tard. Le pire s'était produit, et ce par sa faute.

Evvie et Eirik marchaient juste derrière Elsa, main dans la main. Il laissa son regard errer sur eux, sourit brièvement, presque avec tendresse. Ils semblaient indissociables.

Il savait parfaitement qu'Evvie ne s'était confiée à lui que dans un accès de désespoir. Pour la première fois, elle avait entrevu une sortie. Elle allait refermer la porte aussitôt qu'elle sentirait ne serait-ce qu'une petite fêlure sur la porte. Il fallait donc la maintenir ouverte. Et il avait son idée pour ça. Mais d'abord venaient les convenances.

— Votre Majesté, salua Elsa avec une révérence.

Sif lui rendit la politesse d'un signe de tête, assise sur son éternel trône en or. Loki délaissa le groupe pour aller se ranger à son côté sans mot dire. Les enfants s'inclinèrent à leur tour dans un bel ensemble, puis vint le tour de Silvester, qui imita les autres en silence. Sif se leva, descendit quelques marches et se planta face à eux.

— Bienvenue à vous, reine Elsa. Je m'excuse de vous avoir ainsi dérangée alors que vous veniez de vous fiancer, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de votre aide.

Elsa acquiesça courtoisement, répondit que ce n'était rien et qu'elle était toujours là pour aider si elle le pouvait. Entre temps, Loki s'incrusta sur le trône, mettant en place une illusion pour faire croire qu'il était toujours debout à côté. Il faisait ça de temps à autre, juste pour se rappeler de l'impression de puissance que l'on éprouvait lorsqu'on était là. Mais, étrangement, il n'avait plus envie d'y accéder de cette manière. Il se contenta donc de suivre la conversation.

— Avez-vous réussi à faire disparaître cette maudite tempête ?

Elsa fit une grimace contrite.

— Il vaut mieux que nous en parlions seules, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Sif hocha la tête. Silvester s'avança, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de sa fiancée, mais trop bas pour que les autres puissent entendre. Elsa réfléchit un instant, puis accepta. Loki grinça des dents, se redressa.

— Majesté, si je puis me permettre…

Les deux reines levèrent la tête vers lui d'un même mouvement, mais le faisceau bleu qui le transperçait rendait presque obsolète le regard marron braqué sur lui.

— Je peux emmener le reste de votre famille visiter les lieux.

Quelqu'un émit un claquement de langue agacé, mais Loki ne sut déterminer qui. Elsa se tourna vers Evvie et Eirik. La petite fille acquiesça avec un grand sourire, mais son frère secoua la tête. Il murmura quelque chose, mais seules des bribes se répercutèrent jusqu'aux oreilles du dieu. La blonde soupira, mais accepta.

— Très bien. Evvie souhaite venir avec vous. Par contre, le prince Silvester et Eirik voudraient plutôt découvrir leurs chambres pour cette nuit.

Loki ne broncha pas.

— Très bien. Je leur assignerai des serviteurs. Patientez ici.

Il se détourna, s'éloigna pas à pas vers une porte dérobée située non-loin. Là, il appela une servante qui passait dans le couloir, attendit qu'elle aille chercher les bonnes personnes. Lorsque, enfin, il fut rejoint par une demi-douzaine d'hommes et de femmes, il distribua rapidement ses ordres, et revint à la salle principale. Elsa et Sif avaient disparu pendant son absence, probablement parties vers le bureau de Sif, et Silvester et les jumeaux attendaient. Le prince semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Lorsque Loki revint, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, puis suivit les serviteurs qui l'entraînaient vers la sortie. Et enfin, le dieu se retrouva seul avec Evvie. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, elle lui retourna une grimace timide. Puis, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne à proximité, et marmonna :

— C'est grand…

— On s'y habitue, glissa-t-il. Il faut juste connaître les bons endroits. Viens.

Elle se rangea à côté de lui, et ils repartirent en sens inverse pour redescendre les marches qui menaient à la grande salle. Le tutoiement était venu naturellement au bout de quelques phrases, et par un accord tacite, ils ne se vouvoyaient que devant les autres par respect des conventions.

Il l'entraîna en premier lieu vers les étages supérieurs, afin de lui montrer une vue d'ensemble de la cité d'Asgard. Les balcons étaient encore balayés par le vent et, même si la tempête avait disparu, il faisait encore froid dehors. Mais ni Loki ni Evvie ne semblèrent y faire attention. Le premier était tout simplement habitué au froid, et la seconde n'avait d'yeux que pour la cité dorée qui resplendissait sous une couche de neige. Loki laissa son regard errer sur les faîtes des toits. Le gel apportait un certain charme à la ville impersonnelle. L'ensemble de la ville était plongé dans la pénombre, et seules les flammes des lampes apportaient une touche de lumière, parant la glace de milliers d'éclats irisés.

Une fois qu'Evvie eut contemplé de tout son soûl la ville depuis le haut, Loki descendit aux écuries, et prit deux chevaux pour parcourir les rues à pied. Mais, dès qu'il eut passé les portes du château, il changea d'apparence et prit celle d'un Einherjar. Mesure de précaution. Certaines personnes, même à Asgard, ne digéraient pas encore sa présence. Probablement parce qu'ils vivaient longtemps, les asgardiens mettaient du temps à oublier leurs rancunes. Et, le concernant, ces dernières étaient tenaces. Enfin… se dit-il en cheminant tranquillement. Ça leur passera. En revanche, il se demandait si ça passerait à une autre personne. Le souvenir de leur dernière vraie discussion, à Arendelle, lui fit mal. Mais le fit sourire faiblement malgré tout. Elle avait encore appris. Leur rencontre avait été un combat, et elle en était sortie vainqueur incontestable.

Ils ne revinrent de leur promenade à cheval que quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lumière des réverbères s'intensifiait dans les rues pour donner l'illusion d'une journée normale. Au lieu de prendre des mesures aussi inutiles, Sif aurait très bien pu lui demander de mettre en place une illusion qui alternerait jours et nuits asgardiens à l'intérieur du dôme. Mais non, elle était bien trop fière pour ça. Il grinça des dents, désapprobateur. Au moment de la décision, il s'était tu pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras devant ses ministres, mais s'il avait l'occasion de lui toucher un mot à ce propos…

— La lumière, demanda Evvie, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, elle est magique ?

Son père acquiesça distraitement. La fillette tendit la main vers une lampe. La flamme vacilla quelques instants, puis s'éteignit, soufflée par l'obscurité. Celle-ci se condensa en une forme vague, puis devint un papillon noir qui s'envola et se fondit dans les ombres du plafond. Loki fit un demi-sourire approbateur, puis l'entraîna vers une salle vide. Une salle de réunion aux dimensions locales, ce qui voulait dire aussi grande qu'une maison entière.

— Ferme les yeux.

Evvie s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle qui n'accordait sa confiance à personne hormis son frère, avait étrangement confiance en cet homme qui avait soudainement surgi dans sa vie. Il dégageait une sorte de magnétisme incompréhensible. De plus, il lui offrait de contrôler ses pouvoirs, ce que sa mère n'avait jamais fait. Du moins explicitement. La jeune princesse savait qu'elle aurait dû en parler à sa mère. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à outrepasser le sentiment d'instabilité qui émanait d'elle. Alors que Loki s'était depuis le début avéré stable et solide comme un roc, Elsa avait déjà plus d'une fois montré qu'elle était vulnérable.

Loki lui prit les mains, se mit en face d'elle.

— Oublie l'extérieur, concentre-toi uniquement sur tes capacités.

Elle s'efforça de se plier à l'ordre, mais ne pas faire attention aux bruits qui venaient de partout et qui résonnaient dans toutes les salles était un exercice difficile. Cependant, il suffit qu'une présence évanescente la frôle pour qu'elle se reconcentre sur elle-même. Elle essaya de percevoir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Outre la vie qui pulsait dans le corps du dieu, il y avait trois autres êtres dans la pièce. Des fantômes locaux. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle essaya de se les représenter par des points lumineux. Naturellement, le doré lui vint pour Loki, tandis que les spectres apparaissaient en gris. Elle étendit son champ de perception aux couloirs environnants, capta une multitude de points dorés. Étrangement, les revenants étaient beaucoup moins nombreux à Asgard qu'à Arendelle… probablement parce que les gens vivaient plus longtemps ici.

Loki, qui suivait son évolution mentale par leur contact, lui souffla :

— Effectivement. Mais ne crois pas qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtres sanglants ici…

Elle acquiesça.

— Maintenant, appelle l'un des trois fantômes qui sont ici.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisa un regard bleu-vert.

— Que je… communique avec eux ?

Il hocha la tête, muet et mortellement sérieux. Elle perçut nettement la contrainte : soit elle le faisait, soit il arrêtait de l'aider. Ça faisait partie de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé : elle devait écouter et obéir sans protester.

Evvie referma ses paupières, inspira profondément.

— Venez, murmura-t-elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. L'un des spectres s'approchait silencieusement. C'était apparemment l'âme d'un garde mort au combat ses épaulières pendaient sur le côté, son plastron avait un trou en plein milieu et son casque avait subi de sérieux dégâts. Il s'arrêta à trois pas, mit un genou en terre.

— Essaie de l'aider, lui glissa son père.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

— Aidez-moi à gagner le repos… réclama le garde.

— Comment ?

— En rouvrant les portes de la mort.


	60. II : Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Eirik, affalé sur son lit, jouait depuis une bonne demi-heure avec de la neige lorsque trois coups légers furent toqués à sa porte. Il se leva en soupirant pour aller ouvrir. Il avait rapidement renvoyé les serviteurs asgardiens qui l'avaient accompagné, et ceux d'Arendelle étaient maintenant en train de s'installer dans leurs quartiers. Aussi, il se sentait un peu seul.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à travers le battant, méfiant.

À vrai dire, il espérait que ce soit Evvie, mais n'avait pas envie de tomber au passage sur Loki. Leur père. Il avait trop de mal à se dire que c'était lui qui les avait conçus. Evvie avait accepté l'idée directement, presque avec joie. Lui ne pouvait pas.

— Moi, répondit une voix de l'autre côté.

Eirik entr'ouvrit pour voir qui était le « moi ». Le visage du prince Silvester apparut dans l'embrasure.

— Puis-je ?

Le jeune garçon ouvrit en grand et s'effaça pour le laisser passer, puis referma derrière lui.

— Désolé de déranger, s'excusa le prince de Weselton, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait parler…

— Aucun problème. Faites comme chez vous.

Silvester regarda autour de lui, considérant un moment les possibilités d'ouvrir la discussion, puis s'assit finalement sur une chaise. Eirik fila s'installer à nouveau sur son lit, mais en tailleur cette fois-ci, et le fixa. Bleu dans vert, les deux regards se croisèrent, et ne se lâchèrent plus.

— Je ne veux pas sembler invasif, lâcha finalement Silvester. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de la situation actuelle.

Eirik ne releva pas le tutoiement, préférant réfléchir un moment à la bonne façon pour répondre à la question. Pour lui, la réponse était évidente. Il ne voulait pas de Loki, même si ça devait mener à un mariage uniquement politique et commercial plutôt qu'à un mariage d'amour pour sa mère. Et puis, c'était elle qui avait lancé l'idée des fiançailles.

— Je… C'est compliqué.

— Vous avez tendance à dire ça dans la famille.

Silvester esquissa un demi-sourire moqueur, puis laissa le garçon continuer.

— Probablement parce que ça l'est… Enfin. Moi, je vous aime bien. Je sais que maman vous apprécie, mais elle ne vous aime pas réellement. C'est ça qui est dommage.

— Rassurant. Et le prince asgardien ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

Il prit un bref moment pour réfléchir et parfaire une réponse qui conviendrait.

— Je n'ai rien contre lui. Mais je ne pense pas que renouer le contact avec lui soit une bonne chose.

— Pourquoi ?

Eirik soupira profondément, se laissa tomber dans les coussins. Puis, il se tortilla pour refaire face au prince de Weselton, et répondit d'un ton las :

— Sincèrement ? Quelqu'un qui revient après onze ans et qui ne sait même pas qu'il a des enfants… comment peut-il gérer une famille ? Comment peut-il revenir après tout ce temps et prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, alors que la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde a souffert à cause de lui ?

Il y eut un silence. Eirik se mordilla les lèvres, se demandant brusquement s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. La règle d'or de la politique était de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments et de toujours porter une façade. Mais Evvie était plus douée que lui dans ce domaine. Lui avait trop tendance à laisser apparentes ses failles, alors qu'elle arrivait à masquer ses faiblesses presque sans aucun problème.

— Je n'ai rien contre lui, admit finalement Silvester. Par contre, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il n'a rien fait en ma présence, mais j'ai entendu suffisamment d'histoires pour savoir qu'il est dangereux. Et je ne veux pas que ça menace mon mariage.

 _Voilà de quoi il voulait parler_ , pensa Eirik avec un soupir intérieur. _Il veut savoir si je suis de son côté, et si je peux l'aider._ Cette situation allait l'obliger à prendre parti. Il ne pouvait pas juste faire la girouette et aller parler à Loki normalement, puis encourager Silvester dans son dos.

— De ce côté-ci, je ne pense pas que vous devez vous inquiéter. Ma mère n'est pas du genre à ne pas se conformer à un engagement.

— Je m'en doute… Mais bon, je suis plutôt du genre à prévenir que guérir ensuite.

Le jeune prince garda le silence pendant un moment. Il avait particulièrement envie de dire qu'il ferait au mieux pour que le mariage ne soit pas perturbé, mais ç'aurait conduit à s'engager. Hors c'était ce qu'il voulait éviter au maximum. Aussi, malgré tout, il n'ajouta rien et préféra changer le thème de la conversation :

— Je n'ai jamais pu voir Weselton… C'est comment ?

Silvester sourit, les yeux dans le vague. Il décrivit le château dans lequel il avait vécu sans vraiment s'attarder sur les détails, laissant uniquement entendre que c'était un lieu assez froid et peuplé de gens qui ne voulaient pas forcément votre bien, surtout quand vous étiez le fils du roi. Même si le royaume était petit, les intrigues à la cour étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'à Arendelle. Le souverain n'était pas toujours bien vu, surtout lorsqu'il perdait une guerre, et la défaite face à Arendelle avait sérieusement ébranlé la légitimité du roi.

— Il veut me voir en sécurité, continua-t-il, ailleurs. Dans un royaume où ses opposants ne viendront pas me chercher, par peur.

— De quoi ?

— De ta mère.

Eirik esquissa un demi-sourire.

— Et la ville ?

La ville était, d'après Silvester, très différente de la capitale d'Arendelle. Beaucoup plus urbanisée, avec de grandes forges et des ateliers de métallurgie qui libéraient sans cesse des gaz lourds. De ce fait, les ruelles étaient toujours prises dans une fumée noirâtre qui laissait peu passer la lumière du jour, et il faisait souvent trop chaud. Et enfin, à l'extérieur de la ville et dans toutes les campagnes environnantes se multipliaient les carrières de pierre. Celles-ci permettaient d'extraire les roches dont Weselton faisait ensuite commerce, mais aussi le minerai qui alimentait les forges. La zone était apparemment assez riche en fer et en cuivre.

Au moment où il terminait son exposé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Eirik se leva, alla ouvrir, et tomba sur un regard identique au sien. Il frissonna, s'écarta pour laisser passer Loki, et préféra se ranger à côté d'Evvie.

— J'ai pu entendre la fin de votre présentation de Weselton, fit le dieu en guise de salut. C'était très intéressant. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me la refaire ?

Les yeux d'Eirik firent la navette entre Loki et Silvester. Le premier était juste glacial et distant, comme à son habitude, tandis que le second semblait plus sur ses gardes.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

Le ton était froid, mesuré. Evvie, à côté de lui, gardait le silence et se contentait d'observer.

— Parce que la reine Elsa m'a très récemment demandé de voir avec vous toutes les potentialités d'une alliance entre Weselton et Arendelle.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait voulu sur le long terme…

Eirik soupira. On aurait dit deux loups qui se tournaient autour en attendant le bon moment pour mordre.

— Ou du moins, je ne pense pas qu'elle envisageait que vous restiez assez longtemps pour ça.

Loki se crispa imperceptiblement.

— Mais, si vous insistez…

Silvester se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna néanmoins à la dernière seconde, et lança :

— Eirik, ça a été un plaisir.

Le concerné lui répondit par un signe de tête, et attendit que Loki ait vidé les lieux, lui aussi, pour se détendre très légèrement. Pendant un bref instant, il avait cru que les deux allaient se sauter à la gorge… Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

— Alors ?

Elle sourit, les yeux dans le vague, et murmura :

— Il est formidable…

Eirik sentit son estomac se tordre.

— Qui ça ? Loki ?

Elle acquiesça sans un mot. La douleur augmenta significativement. Il s'écarta très légèrement sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

— Comment ça ?

— Il…

Evvie cherchait ses mots, apparemment incapable de définir ce que représentait cette nouvelle rencontre pour elle. Elle était en extase, totalement sous le charme.

— Il sait ce que je ressens… Il me comprend. Et il peut m'aider à faire des choses.

De plus en plus perturbé, Eirik recula franchement. Sa jumelle s'en rendit compte, le regarda intensément.

— Regarde, lui enjoignit-elle.

Elle lui prit la main, se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce s'emplit pour Eirik de créatures évanescentes. Il mit lui-même un moment à procéder l'information, trop choqué pour réagir. Les fantômes allaient et venaient autour de lui, le frôlaient presque parfois. Et quelque chose, chez sa sœur, les attirait terriblement. Elle émettait une sorte de lumière, tamisée mais puissante, qui agissait comme un aimant. Ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés, mais aussi étrangement repoussés dès qu'ils s'aventuraient trop près.

Elle le relâcha, et tout s'effaça.

— Ça fait des années que je les vois… Mais c'est seulement grâce à lui que je peux maintenant te les montrer.

— C'est… c'est formidable, mais…

Evvie se détourna pour regarder le ciel gris à travers la fenêtre. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu son frère protester, trop focalisée sur le dôme bleuté qui protégeait la ville de la tempête de neige. Ayant compris qu'elle était totalement ailleurs, son jumeau étouffa ses objections et retourna s'installer sur son lit. Il se tourna sur le côté, et fixa le mur doré avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à faire un trou dedans rien qu'avec son regard, sans réellement savoir pourquoi il le faisait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Evvie vint le rejoindre, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombèrent devant les yeux alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Avec un soupir intérieur, Eirik mit de côté ses inquiétudes, et referma les bras sur sa sœur.

Après être sortis de la chambre des jumeaux, Loki et Silvester ne s'adressèrent pas un mot jusqu'à atteindre un couloir assez éloigné. Ce fut uniquement là que le blond se tourna vers le dieu.

— Écoutez. Je sais que la situation est assez étrange en ce moment, mais…

Les yeux bleu-vert de Loki croisèrent les siens, vibrant d'une haine silencieuse qui réduisit instantanément le prince au silence. Un peu trop tard, il se rappela l'avertissement de la princesse Anna : c'était un dieu. Et s'il avait réellement les pouvoirs qu'on lui imputait, en ce moment précis, il risquait de prendre très cher s'il ne choisissait pas ce qu'il allait dire avec précaution.

— À moi, fit le prince asgardien d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard, la situation semble parfaitement claire. Vous êtes avec la femme que _j_ 'aime, et qui a des enfants avec _moi_.

Instinctivement, Silvester commença à reculer. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il était en danger, et que s'il ne partait pas immédiatement, ç'allait être une catastrophe. Pour la forme, il s'efforça de garder un visage neutre face au dieu qui avançait sur lui. Qui, voyant ce bref et vain éclat de bravoure, sembla décider d'accélérer les choses. Soudainement, sa main jaillit, et se referma sur le cou de Silvester, qui se sentit soulevé du sol. Les doigts enserrèrent sa jugulaire. Faiblement, le blond essaya de se débattre. La pression sur ses voies respiratoires s'accentua, l'air commença à manquer. Il essaya désespérément de donner un coup de pied, mais être suspendu à vingt centimètres au-dessus de la terre ne rendait pas la tâche aisée, au contraire. Il hoqueta. L'air se raréfiait de plus en plus. Son visage commença à virer au rouge.

— Alors c'est simple, siffla le dieu en le maintenant dans cette position sans prendre en compte son état de plus en plus désespéré, soit vous restez à distance et vous n'interférez plus jamais avec Elsa… Soit je reviendrai vous trouver, et vous pourrez directement aller à Helheim après.

Désespéré, Silvester commença à s'agiter de plus en plus. Son regard revint dans celui de son bourreau, à la recherche de la moindre trace de pitié, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut de la froideur et de l'indifférence. Loki le considérait patiemment, attendant qu'il réponde à la menace d'une façon ou d'une autre… en abandonnant ou en essayant de se défendre. Silvester essaya d'inspirer, mais l'étau sur sa gorge était infaillible. Et Loki ne le maintenait au-dessus du sol que d'une main.

 _Anna avait raison_ , songea-t-il, au bord de l'inconscience. _Nous sommes vraiment d'une espèce différente._

Des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux. Obstiné, il serra les dents, se refusant à émettre le « d'accord » que lui soufflait sa raison. Et, lorsque finalement, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, une voix perça la brume qui avait envahi son cerveau.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Loki ?

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens juste à sincèrement m'excuser, je suis en pleine période d'exams, et TDNC m'est totalement sorti de la tête en ce moment, donc mes posts ne sont absolument pas réguliers… je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour corriger ça, et revenir à mon chapitre une fois tous les deux jours. Toutes mes excuses, encore une fois… :(**_


	61. II : Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Le corps de Silvester s'écrasa sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le prince de Weselton émit un grognement de soulagement, et inspira brusquement une bouffée d'air frais. Elsa, à la fois incrédule et dépitée, fixait Loki de ses yeux bleu glacier. Une part d'elle-même – dont l'avis était fortement approuvé par Sylvi – trépignait et voulait lui envoyer un jet de neige particulièrement violent à la figure, tandis qu'une autre essayait encore de procéder les informations qui arrivaient à grande vitesse. Elle avait terriblement conscience des halètements de Silvester, de la mine contrariée de Loki et de la stupéfaction de Sif à ses côtés. Mais très rapidement, la colère l'emporta sur le reste. Elle avait vraiment cru, à l'époque, qu'il avait changé. Une part d'elle espérait encore, même aujourd'hui. Et elle venait d'être déçue. Encore.

Elle aurait presque cru que, à répétition, ç'allait devenir moins important pour elle, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine était aussi vive que la première fois. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle courut vers Silvester et l'aida à se relever, fusillant au passage Loki du regard. Puis, elle se concentra sur son fiancé.

— Vous allez bien ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, à peine perturbé par le fait qu'elle aussi l'avait relevé sans aucun problème malgré le fait qu'il ait trois centimètres de plus et qu'il soit nettement plus robuste. Du moins en apparence. Puis, il passa ses doigts sur sa gorge, qui virait au violet.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

Son obstination valut à Elsa un faible sourire de la part de Silvester, qui, là encore, acquiesça. Il se redressa totalement, respira profondément encore une ou deux fois, et se détourna. Il s'inclina raidement devant Sif, puis s'excusa, et s'éloigna. Elsa se retourna, assassina son ancien amant du regard encore une fois, et lança à l'intention de la reine d'Asgard :

— Je vous laisse gérer ça. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Elle leur tourna le dos à son tour, et partit, presque en courant, sur les traces de son fiancé. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit un chuchotement furieux dans son dos :

— À quoi pensais-tu ?

Silence. Elsa tourna très légèrement la tête, juste assez pour voir que, au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses en s'excusant, Loki la fixait, elle. Mais, juste après, elle tourna à un angle, et le perdit de vue.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Silvester était en train d'ouvrir une porte. Elsa accéléra, rattrapa le battant alors qu'il allait se fermer. Le prince s'arrêta, soupira, et lui ouvrit. Elle le remercia, et entra sur la pointe des pieds, comme si elle craignait de déranger.

— C'est votre chambre ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant comment engager la conversation.

Il fit un demi-sourire légèrement moqueur.

— En fait, c'est aussi la vôtre.

Elle recula d'un pas, surprise, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger, et lui expliqua :

— Apparemment, comme nous sommes fiancés, ils ont essayé de gagner de l'espace et nous ont fait partager la même chambre. Mais si ça vous dérange, je prendrai le canapé.

Elsa crut qu'une faille béante venait de s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine. Elle fut propulsée des années en arrière, au mariage d'Anna. C'était la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait proposé de lui céder le lit en s'installant ailleurs. Et, à l'époque, c'était Loki qui l'avait fait. Le souvenir lui fit monter une boule amère dans la gorge. Elle déglutit, refusa poliment en essayant de masquer son trouble.

— Non, ça va aller. J'aurais juste apprécié que Sif me prévienne avant… grinça-t-elle, un ton plus bas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Effectivement, la chambre était plus spacieuse que celle qu'elle avait eu lors de sa dernière visite. Silvester se laissa tomber sur le lit aux draps blancs. En affalant sa tête dans les coussins, il émit un « aïe » étouffé. Immédiatement, Elsa se reconcentra sur lui, et s'approcha.

— Vous permettez ?

Il approuva silencieusement. Elle tendit la main. Un flocon se forma dans sa paume, devint une boule de neige, puis s'étira jusqu'à former une compresse qu'elle posa ensuite sur l'hématome qui se formait. Le contact avec la peau chaude l'électrisa. Ça faisait onze ans qu'elle n'avait pas touché un homme ainsi. Même la dernière fois, au bal, elle portait des gants. Mais là…

Surpris par le froid, Silvester se crispa légèrement, puis revint à une position normale.

— C'est glacial ! se plaignit-il.

Elsa se contenta de sourire très légèrement. Elle le fixa, droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il parle de ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne dit rien. Elle ne le poussa pas. Au lieu de cela, elle préféra se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé juste avant qu'elle ne découvre Loki en train d'étouffer Silvester.

Après un bref passage dans le bureau de Sif, où elles avaient rapidement parlé de la tempête, les deux femmes s'étaient engagées dans les couloirs, en direction des jardins. Parvenue dehors, la reine d'Asgard se dirigea résolument vers un buisson en particulier, Elsa sur les talons. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas, regarda précautionneusement autour d'elle, puis agita la main. Le buisson frémit, s'agita, puis les branches s'étendirent vers le ciel jusqu'à former une arche. Celle-ci surplombait une petite trappe au raz du sol. Sif la souleva, fit signe à Elsa de la suivre, et sauta dedans à pieds joints. Elle atterrit cinq mètres plus bas, dans un filet tendu qui amortit sa chute, et s'écarta pour laisser la blonde entrer à son tour. La trappe se referma sur elles, et le noir se fit.

— Où sommes-nous ? murmura Elsa tout bas, comme pour ne pas déranger l'obscurité.

Elle sentait une aura sombre autour d'elle, qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

— Le Labyrinthe, comme on l'appelle ici. Une prison souterraine inviolable.

— Et ?

— Et on va voir un ami à moi.

Un moment, Elsa se demanda si le terme ami était ironique, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Elle haussa les épaules, et tendit les mains. Un petit flocon jaillit devant elle, brillant de mille feux et chassant l'obscurité. Sif sourit, dans la faible lumière, approuva, et commença à avancer.

Elles marchèrent longtemps dans le noir. Elsa aurait été incapable de se rappeler le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté. La seule chose qui la rassurait dans ce souterrain était la présence de Sif, juste devant elle. Tant qu'elle ne la perdait pas de vue, elle ne se perdrait pas. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Par précaution, elle avait laissé une traînée de neige derrière elle, qui s'allongeait à chacun de ses pas, et qui lui permettait de retracer son chemin vers la trappe. Mais la brune avançait toujours, droit devant, sans hésitation, semblant parfaitement connaître son chemin même sans lumière. Et, sans s'abandonner à lui faire totalement confiance, Elsa la suivait.

Elles finirent par arriver devant un double escalier. Sif monta quelques marches, laissa sa main frôler le mur, qui s'écarta dans un bruit feutré. Et elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce illuminée par des torches. Trois femmes en armure étaient présentes. Elles les accueillirent avec raideur, sans un mot, les fouillèrent rapidement, puis s'inclinèrent devant Sif. La reine leur rendit leur salut, et fit un signe du menton. L'une des trois guerrières acquiesça, et les laissa passer dans une antichambre. La porte se referma derrière elles, et à nouveau, Elsa et Sif furent plongées dans le noir.

— Qui sont-elles ? demanda la blonde.

— Les Vakt, répondit Sif. Ce sont pour la plupart d'anciennes Walkyries qui ont décidé de se retirer du service. Elles sont les gardiennes du Labyrinthe, et les seules à en connaître presque tous les recoins. Et à monter la garde pour les résidents.

— Ce n'est pas censé être une prison ? releva Elsa.

— Parfois, pour certaines personnes, une prison inviolable vaut mieux qu'un abri hautement sécurisé.

Dans la lumière dégagée par son flocon, Elsa vit le mince sourire amusé de Sif.

— Tu ne devras parler de cet endroit à personne, fit l'asgardienne en retrouvant son sérieux. Sous peine de mort.

— Bien sûr.

A l'opposé de la porte par laquelle elles étaient entrées s'ouvrit un autre battant. Sif fit signe à Elsa d'entrer.

— Je t'attends ici.

Elsa se mordit les lèvres, rassembla son courage, et entra.

Dès qu'elle franchit le pas de la porte, elle fut assaillie par une lumière si vive qu'elle fut obligée de fermer les yeux. Et quand elle les rouvrit, son flocon s'évapora brusquement. Elle fixa, totalement abasourdie, l'être lumineux qui flottait devant elle. Une ombre d'approbation se devinait dans la forme immatérielle. Elsa leva une main hésitante, comme pour attraper un filament lumineux, mais ses doigts le traversèrent sans le toucher. Elle détailla la créature en essayant de comprendre ce que c'était.

L'être apparaissait comme un ange doté de grandes ailes dorées. Il n'avait pas de corps propre, semblant être uniquement composé de lumière. Les filaments qui formaient sa structure se mouvaient constamment dans l'air, se liant, se déliant, se formant et se déformant sans cesse. Il donnait l'impression d'être en mouvement constant, tout en restant exactement au même endroit. C'était une sorte de fantôme lumineux, brillant de mille feux.

— Que…

— Bienvenue Elsa, fit la créature d'une voix grave et chaude. Je t'attendais.

Elle recula très légèrement, incapable de comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Qu'est-ce que je suis ? anticipa-t-il.

Elle devina un sourire dans le ton, acquiesça.

— Je m'appelle Engill, mais nombre d'êtres vivants me nomment ange ou dieu, selon leurs fantaisies. Ceci dit, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis un Örva, l'un des huit créateurs. Tout comme toi.

Il y eut un silence. Engill s'était absorbé dans ses réflexions, et la blonde n'osa pas le déranger.

— J'ai été, poursuivit-il lorsqu'il se fut repris, le premier à émerger du néant, avec Möker.

— Möker ? releva-t-elle.

— Mon alter-ego. Vois-tu, chaque Créateur a un rôle prédéfini, et maîtrise une partie de l'Essence de la Vie.

Elsa fronça un sourcil.

— Ça peut sembler un peu confus au premier abord, admit le Créateur. Tu apprendras tout en temps voulu, par toi-même comme avec notre aide.

— Je…

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire. En trois phrases, elle s'était retrouvée totalement déboussolée, incapable de s'adapter au soudain changement de situation. D'autres Örva ? L'Essence de la Vie ? Möker et Engill ? C'était beaucoup trop au premier abord. Aussi, elle se tut, et le laissa parler. Encore.

— Sif t'a amenée ici parce que je le lui ai demandé.

— Vous pouvez m'aider à chasser la tempête ?

Il secoua la tête, ou du moins, sembla le faire. Elsa sentit une vague de déni mêlée à du regret émaner de lui.

— Non. Mais je sais pourquoi elle persiste, et je sais comment la chasser.

Elle releva le nez, intéressée.

— Comment ?

— Cette tempête est née d'un déséquilibre émotionnel, mais elle est alimentée par autre chose. Je ne saurais vraiment définir quoi. Toujours est-il que, n'ayant pas été intronisée correctement, tu n'as pas encore la maîtrise complète de ton élément de prédilection. C'est pourquoi, malgré tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux pas dissiper cette tempête.

Elsa réfléchit un moment. Ça semblait plus ou moins logique, et en raccord avec tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là. Il était possible que, inconsciemment, elle ait déclenché une tempête à distance. Pourquoi… Elle le savait, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Aussi, elle se focalisa sur le plus important :

— Et la solution ?

Engill soupira.

— Il faut d'abord que tu sois intronisée correctement. A partir de là, tu pourras remonter à la seconde source de cette tempête.

Elsa croisa les bras devant elle, un brin narquoise.

— Je sens qu'il y a un hic quelque part.

— Effectivement.

A nouveau, il y eut un silence. Engill reprit, un peu plus bas :

— Pour une intronisation correcte, il faut rassembler les huit Örva. Ceci ne devrait pas poser problème en soit, mais il y a une autre condition. Il faut obtenir, en plus, les Pierres d'Infinité.

— Les Pierres d'Infinité ?

— Des reliques anciennes, très puissantes. Elles sont au nombre de six. Plus, il faudra aussi les deux gants d'Infinité, qui sont destinés à les contenir. Mais demande donc à ton ami, il saura te renseigner mieux que moi.

— Mon ami ? releva-t-elle.

— Loki Laufeyson… Le Jötun.

Elle vacilla.

— Un problème ?

Elsa ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira, et rouvrit les yeux.

— Non. Aucun.

Si Engill sentit que le ton était forcé, il ne le fit pas remarquer. Au lieu de cela, il émit une vague de réconfort. Elsa l'accueillit avec soulagement, puis s'inclina, une main sur le cœur, à la manière asgardienne. Engill ploya une aile, s'inclina à son tour. Elsa le remercia poliment, puis tourna les talons, et s'en-alla.

Elle recroisa Sif dans la chambre, qui leva le menton. Elsa se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Attends-moi dehors, fit la reine d'Asgard.

La blonde acquiesça et quitta l'antichambre.

En voyant Elsa sortir de la salle, un peu secouée, mais tranquille, Sif haussa un sourcil. Mais elle retrouva un visage neutre avant que la reine d'Arendelle ne puisse voir sa surprise. Au lieu de ça, elle lui demanda de l'attendre, et entra à son tour voir Engill.

— Votre Majesté, sourit-il.

Elle s'inclina, poing fermé sur la poitrine.

— Engill Light. C'est toujours un honneur.

— Il en va de même pour moi.

Elle laissa un temps passer, se contentant de fixer l'être lumineux d'un regard neutre. Il se maintenait à un demi-mètre du sol, sans effort, rien qu'en agitant très légèrement ses ailes immatérielles de temps à autre.

— Vous ne lui avez pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être réprobatrice ou non. En réponse, Engill émit un gros soupir.

— Comment aurais-je pu ?


	62. II : Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Elsa poussa un gros soupir en sortant de sa chambre le lendemain matin. Au vu des évènements qui avaient opposé Loki et Silvester, elle s'était abstenue de descendre dîner officiellement, et avait demandé un repas dans la chambre pour elle, Silvester, et ses enfants. En se réveillant, elle avait remarqué que Silvester était déjà éveillé, lui aussi, et en train de contempler l'hématome qui s'était formé sur sa gorge. Elle lui avait donné une nouvelle compresse, et avait préféré sortir.

Dehors, un homme l'attendait. Vêtu de vert, comme à son habitude, casque à cornes doré sous le bras.

— Loki, siffla-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

Il lui fit un salut courtois.

— Votre Majesté.

À ce moment seulement, elle remarqua la petite silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre de Loki. Evvie. Avec ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux bleus perçants, elle ressemblait à une miniature du dieu, en version féminine. Elsa lui sourit.

— Je souhaitais vous voir, ainsi que le prince Silvester, pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Veuillez accepter et lui transmettre mes plus plates excuses.

Elsa planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Pas une ombre de remords ne l'obscurcissait, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître avec son air contrit.

— Je les accepterai quand elles seront sincères, et viendront de vous et pas de Sif.

Le visage de Loki ne trahit aucune expression. Il se contenta d'abandonner son expression faussement désolée et de reprendre un air neutre. Elsa se rappela les paroles d'Engill, et se tourna vers sa fille.

— Evvie, pourrais-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Et dire au prince Silvester que je vais probablement m'absenter pour la matinée ?

— Bien sûr, maman.

La princesse acquiesça, s'inclina poliment devant Loki, puis fila et disparut derrière la porte de la chambre d'Elsa. Durant la fraction de secondes où la porte resta ouverte, Elsa vit scintiller les yeux verts de son fiancé dans l'embrasure. Puis, le battant se referma, et elle fut obligée de s.e tourner à nouveau vers Loki.

— Elsa, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

Elle se contenta de le fixer, impavide.

— Juste toi et moi, sans convenances ? ajouta-t-il, apparemment inquiet.

Elle finit par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, et l'emmena dans une salle vide, dont il ferma la porte. C'était une salle de conférence. Elsa alla s'asseoir sur la table, Sylvi pestant dans son esprit.

 _— Pourquoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 _— Aucune idée._

Soufflée par cette réponse honnête, Sylvi se tut. Elsa put se reconcentrer sur Loki, qui s'était planté face à elle. Cela dit, l'entité n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Progressivement, elle transforma la robe de toutes occasions en armure hérissée de piques, aux allures menaçantes, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'Elsa lui en donna l'ordre.

— Elle ne m'aime pas, fit remarquer Loki, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi… marmotta la blonde, rancunière.

— Elsa, écoute, je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

— Désolé pour quoi ? releva-t-elle. Pour m'avoir livrée à Thanos ? Pour n'avoir rien fait contre lui quand je l'ai combattu ?

 _— Pas vraiment de sa faute, tu l'avais congelé à ce moment-là._

 _— Sylvi, la ferme._

Elle reprit à voix haute :

— Pour être revenu comme une fleur après onze ans, sans même savoir que tu avais des enfants ? Pour m'avoir délaissée pendant ces onze ans ? Pour avoir agressé mon fiancé ?

Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas démonter par l'agressivité du ton.

— Je sais. JE SAIS ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai oublié ? Que je me suis pardonné ? Que je ne m'en veux pas d'avoir agi comme un lâche au moment où j'aurais dû être à tes côtés ? Je sais tout ça, et je m'en veux ! Comme un dingue ! C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Je veux réparer mes erreurs.

Elsa détourna le regard.

— C'est trop tard… souffla-t-elle.

Il recula de quelques pas, sonné. Il avait le regard fou d'un noyé qui cherche désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais il se reprit, passa une main dans ses cheveux, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je refuse de croire ça.

— Il le faut pourtant. J'ai réussi à passer à autre chose. Il faut que tu fasses de même.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en prononçant ces mots. En vérité, elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe à autre chose. Elle voulait rester avec lui. Redevenir ce qu'ils avaient été. Mais elle était rattrapée par ses devoirs de reine, et son engagement à Silvester. Elle devait le repousser, maintenant, même si elle aurait voulu le contraire.

Loki l'observait, attentif et compatissant. Il semblait se douter de ce qu'elle pensait, comme s'il suivait le cheminement de son raisonnement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue. Elsa la regarda tomber au sol avec stupeur. La tendresse dans les yeux du dieu dépassait l'entendement.

— Tu es liée, je comprends, murmura-t-il avec douceur, mais je reste là pour toi. Peu importe ce qui se passera.

À son tour, Elsa sentit ses yeux s'embuer. C'était le genre de déclaration qui tuait toutes les décisions intérieures qu'elle avait prises, qui lui faisait regretter d'y avoir seulement réfléchi. Elle ferma les yeux, renifla légèrement, cilla pour chasser les larmes qui perlaient. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé un semblant de contenance, elle marmonna :

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il continua à l'observer.

— Pour ?

— La tempête. Il faut que je trouve les Pierres d'Infinité.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Quel rapport avaient les Pierres d'Infinité avec la tempête qui ensevelissait Asgard ? Au moment où il allait poser la question, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur Sif, qui entra brusquement, claqua les battants derrière elle, et lança à Elsa :

— Tu aurais pu m'en parler directement.

Elsa sembla hésiter.

— Engill m'a dit d'en parler à Loki, répondit-elle finalement.

Sif roula des yeux, apparemment agacée. Cela dit, elle n'opposa aucun argument à cette réponse. Loki haussa un sourcil, surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa reine de se faire clouer le bec de cette façon.

— Engill ? Qui est-ce ?

— Un de mes conseillers, répliqua Sif du tac au tac.

— Étrangement, je ne le connais pas.

La brune soupira ostensiblement, et ignora sa question sous-jacente, dardant un regard furieux sur Elsa. Qui fit une grimace penaude, s'excusant apparemment d'avoir dit quelque chose de trop. Sif marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « il fallait qu'elle le dise maintenant » dans sa barbe, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle allait et venait d'un mur à l'autre, grommelant à voix basse, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter et lancer, presque hargneusement :

— J'imagine que tu ne vas pas me lâcher avant de savoir ?

— Évidemment.

Elle soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus par dépit.

— Il habite le Labyrinthe.

Loki se crispa à la simple mention du lieu. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop Lorelei.

— Le Labyrinthe est une prison, opposa-t-il.

Elle fixa le plafond avec une grimace, presque déçue qu'il n'ait pas deviné le sous-entendu.

— Parfois, les prisons ne sont pas conçues pour empêcher les gens de sortir, mais pour empêcher ceux au dehors d'entrer.

Le dieu leva un sourcil, blasé, mais ne contredit pas. Ça se tenait. Avec des mesures aussi drastiques que le Labyrinthe, Sif empêchait les hommes d'aller voir Lorelei… mais l'inverse aussi.

— Bref, reprit la guerrière. Toujours est-il que c'est un conseiller que je ne vois pas souvent, mais qui sait plus ou moins tout. Raison pour laquelle je ne m'adresse à lui que très rarement.

— Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais été au courant de son existence ? s'offusqua Loki.

Sif haussa les épaules.

— Tu as régné en tant qu'Odin. Qui était au courant. Chaque roi est averti à son couronnement, et uniquement à ce moment précis.

— Par qui ?

Elle le fixa, l'air de lui demander s'il se moquait d'elle, et ne répondit pas.

— Les Pierres d'Infinité. On m'explique ?

Elsa ramenait la conversation au sujet initial. Les deux asgardiens se tournèrent vers elle, comme s'ils venaient seulement de remarquer sa présence.

— Ce sont des artefacts très anciens, commença Loki prudemment. Ils sont l'expression de l'énergie qui était au commencement de l'univers.

— Il y en a six de différentes, embraya Sif. Chacune couvre un domaine particulier : l'espace, l'âme, la réalité, le temps, le pouvoir et l'esprit.

— Et bien évidemment, vous ne les avez pas ici.

Sif fit un demi-sourire narquois.

— Trop de pouvoir au même endroit les rendrait beaucoup trop destructrices. Mais on en a déjà deux sous la main.

Loki fronça à nouveau un sourcil.

— Je sais pour le Tesseract… mais la deuxième ?

Sif lui rit au nez, et répondit :

— Tu m'excuseras, j'en parlerai uniquement avec Elsa.

Il grimaça, apparemment dépité, mais se contint.

— Très bien.

Loki s'inclina raidement, une main sur le cœur, et vida les lieux. La porte se referma avec un claquement derrière lui. Il partit d'un bon pas, traversa les couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre les prisons. Il descendit jusqu'au mur coulissant, attendit que personne ne le voie, et se coula dans le Labyrinthe. À nouveau, il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes de marche pour atteindre la prison de Lorelei. Les Vakt le fouillèrent dès son arrivée, tout aussi rigoureusement que la première fois qu'il était venu là. _Certaines choses ne changent jamais_ , songea-t-il avec un sourire intérieur.

Enfin, il fut autorisé à pénétrer dans la cellule. Il attendit d'abord, adossé à la porte, que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiante. Puis, une fois qu'il put distinguer les formes, il avança d'un pas. Derrière les barreaux, la silhouette affalée sur le lit se mit en mouvement dans un tintement de chaînes. Toujours aussi provocante, elle vint s'accouder à la grille avec un sourire de chat à peine perceptible dans la faible lumière. Mutine, elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la main de Loki, qui réprima un frisson.

— Coucou chaton, murmura-t-elle, enjôleuse. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu…

Il lui retourna un demi-sourire.

— Tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion de bavarder, j'imagine…

— Tu veux rire ? Ces gardiennes sont de vraies tombes… Et pas un seul homme à l'horizon.

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle rit.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— « Pas un seul homme sur lequel je peux exercer mes charmes », traduisit-il avec une grimace.

— Exactement.

Loki soupira légèrement, faussement désapprobateur.

— Tu as meilleure mine, commenta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Je sais. Mais je ne viens pas pour ça.

Il laissa planer un temps de silence, puis reprit :

— Je pense pouvoir te faire sortir d'ici. Ne serait-ce que pour un court moment. Mais il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien.

Elle l'observa silencieusement, pensive et à l'écoute.

— Vas-y, je t'écoute.


	63. II : Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Evvie pénétra dans la pièce avec un demi-sourire, seule marque physique qui traduisait le bonheur dans lequel elle nageait depuis la veille. Ce matin même, son père était venu la réveiller très tôt pour une séance d'entraînement matinale, en argumentant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'astreigne à un rythme strict et qu'elle pratique régulièrement. Elle avait bien perçu le regard désapprobateur d'Eirik, mais avait préféré l'ignorer, tout à sa joie d'avoir enfin du contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Bon, certes, ce n'était pas encore idéal, et elle sentait que la prochaine crise ne tarderait pas, mais elle arrivait déjà à rendre visibles certains fantômes en leur insufflant de l'énergie.

Elle salua Silvester, accordant à peine un regard à l'hématome qui s'était formé sur sa gorge, et alla s'accouder contre la fenêtre. La cité des asgardiens, toujours couverte par son dôme protecteur, étincelait de mille reflets sous la lumière des feux. Ceux-ci avaient été allumés un peu partout sur ordre de Sif, sur les toits comme dans les rues, pour donner l'impression aux habitants qu'il faisait jour. Mais, au-dessus, le ciel était gris, et les flocons continuaient à tomber sur le dôme de glace.

Elle s'écartait de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil quand elle perçut des échos de conversations. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, quand elle était dans un coin d'ombre et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à part écouter. Dans le fouillis qu'elle percevait, certaines voix étaient plus fortes que d'autres. Elles se concentra, essayant de distinguer les unes des autres. Ainsi, elle put surprendre deux gardes dans un couloir non-loin, qui se plaignaient du retard de la relève.

— Je vais porter plainte, si ça continue… râlait le premier.

— C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! embraya l'autre, apparmement irrité.

Elle se désintéressa bien vite du sujet, essaya d'écouter plus loin. Elle ignora ainsi des courtisannes en train de papoter à propos des tendances récentes, mais fut attirée par un petit groupe d'hommes qui discutaient en essayant appremment de n'attirer l'attention de personne.

— Elle n'a aucune légitimité.

— Théoriquement parlant, si. Thor a abdiqué en sa faveur.

— Ça ne justifie pas tout. Elle est incapable de gérer un problème dès qu'il n'est plus d'ordre militaire. Regardez la tempête !

Evvie se tendit légèrement. La tempête était censér être du ressort de sa mère. Si ces hommes…

— Et c'est une femme, intervint un troisième homme. Depuis quand les femmes sont-elles au pouvoir, sur Asgard ?

La princesse se détendit instantanément. Il n'était pas question de sa mère.

— Néanmoins, elle a des alliés puissants. Thor, pour commencer, sans parler des Trois Guerriers. Et elle a même réussi à mettre le Jötun à sa botte.

— Je me demande ce qui le motive à travailler avec elle… S'il le pouvait, il nous asservirait tous. Elle doit avoir un moyen de pression sur lui. Peut-être que si on arrive à inverser la tendance…

— Vous voulez vous associer à _Loki_ ? s'offusqua celui qu'elle avait entendu en premier.

— C'est un monstre, mais il est puissant. Et puis, s'il ne meurt pas pour avoir fait tomber Sif, on saura le virer de l'échiquier.

Instinctivement, Evvie fut sur ses gardes. Personne ne touchait au père qu'elle venait de retrouver. Elle essaya de localiser ces hommes, pour pouvoir prévenir son père ensuite. Tant pis s'il était en discussion avec sa mère, ceci était plus important. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle démasque les comploteurs.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était qu'elle veuille tellement se rapprocher des hommes que les ombres l'aspirent. Et qu'elle se matérialise soudainement juste en face d'eux. Elle se sentit juste basculer, réussit à se remettre d'aplomb de justesse. Mais le simple bruit de ses chaussures sur les dalles glacées avait alerté les quatre hommes. Car, oui, ils étaient quatre. Ils levèrent brusquement les yeux, et les vrillèrent sur elle. Elle se crispa, se tassa sur elle-même en sentant la menace. Le quatrième, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, consulta les autres du regard, puis tira de sa ceinture un poignard. Le tranchant de la lame, parfaitement affûté, étincela d'un éclat mauvais dans la lumière de la lanterne posée sur le sol. L'homme leva la main, abattit le poignard sur elle. Evvie poussa un cri. La flamme dans la lanterne s'éteignit, l'obscurité les aveugla. Elle bascula à nouveau…

Et rejaillit dans sa chambre. À côté d'elle, Eirik sursauta brusquement. Evvie, toujours paniquée, souffla instinctivement toutes les lumières de la pièce. Le bruit de l'air qui sifflait alors que le poignard tombait sur elle tintait toujours dans ses oreilles. Son cœur battait encore à un rythme effréné. Elle ferma les yeux, s'allongea sur le lit.

Prudemment, son frère s'approcha d'elle, mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement. Il prit un temps pour l'observer, puis s'assit près d'elle. Evvie se redressa un peu, juste assez pour voir le bout de ses doigts finir de perdre les quelques lambeaux de chair qui restaient encore dessus. Son illusion était tombée, comme d'habitude. Elle replongea la tête entre ses bras, le nez entre les coussins. Eirik, dédaignant l'état cadavérique de sa sœur, posa une main sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, et releva une mèche de cheveux blancs pour voir son œil. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

— Evvie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Elle tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas. Eirik resta un instant à l'observer, puis, voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre avec des mots, la prit brusquement par les épaules, la remit en position assise, et l'appuya contre lui. En sentant la chaleur qu'il dégageait, elle frissonna, et jeta ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se rapprocher de lui. Il la serra contre son torse. Elle tremblait.

Son frère ne posa pas de questions. Il se contenta de la serrer encore plus fort.

Silvester émit un hoquet de stupeur en voyant sa future belle-fille s'évaporer dans l'ombre. Sa silhouette se flouta, vacilla comme une flamme, puis disparut, purement et simplement. Effaré, le prince se laissa retomber dans le lit, alors qu'il venait tout juste de le quitter.

Il se demanda un moment s'il devait appeler Elsa. Mais, comme l'avait prévenu Evvie, elle était partie, et elle allait probablement être absente jusqu'à midi au moins. Et il ne se sentait pas la force de courir à travers l'immense palais doré pour la chercher. Décidément, les lieux ici étaient beaucoup trop grands. Rien que la salle du trône avait presque la taille de l'ensemble de son château, à Weselton. C'était totalement absurde. Mais en même temps, il fallait admettre que le château de Weselton n'était pas des plus grands.

Le choc passé, le prince se releva. Il se dit qu'il en aviserait sa fiancée plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne serait pas occupée par des affaires qui, clairement, le dépassaient. Après tout, il était face à une famille de magiciens, dans un royaume mythique qui n'était même pas censé exister ailleurs que dans les livres de contes. Qu'Evvie se vaporise ainsi était peut-être normal, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne l'avait pas assez côtoyée pour en juger. Par précaution, il en parlerait, mais pas immédiatement.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tout en dorures et en marbre poli, et se planta face au miroir qui devait avoir deux bons mètres de haut. Il s'aspergea le visage et le cou d'eau, regarda sa peau. L'hématome avait pris une couleur violacée qui aurait pu paraître jolie sur un tableau… mais sur sa gorge, c'était une toute autre histoire. Rien qu'au souvenir des doigts froids qui encerclaient son cou et commençaient à faire pression, des frissons le prirent, et il dut s'appuyer contre le lavabo pour ne pas tomber. _Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ?_ songea-t-il. _Ma place n'est pas ici… je devrais être chez moi, à organiser des dîners diplomatiques ou à me préparer pour une inspection de mon père. Pas à me disputer avec un dieu, pas à être fiancé à une sorcière… aussi belle soit-elle._ Il devait se l'admettre, il avait eu peur quand son père lui avait annoncé qu'il allait le fiancer à la sorcière d'Arendelle. Oui, c'était le nom qui lui était attribué, dans son dos évidemment pour ne pas se faire geler. La voir l'avait quelque peu rassuré sur son humanité, même si elle lui avait paru un peu trop froide et distante au premier abord. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, dans un sens, puisque Weselton avait aidé les Îles du Sud dans la tentative d'invasion d'Arendelle. Et le duc n'avait pas non-plus été un grand ami de la reine, à proprement parler, quand il avait envoyé ses hommes l'assassiner dans son château.

Silvester avait pensé qu'Elsa lui tiendrait rigueur de ce qui s'était passé entre les deux pays, mais elle semblait avoir mis cette histoire totalement de côté. En même temps, en voyant les problèmes auxquels elle était confrontée quotidiennement (ses pouvoirs, ceux de ses enfants, et les tracas de son royaume), il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait vite oublié une petite guerre de voisinnage. Et, dans un certain sens, ça l'arrangeait bien. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'une cryokinésiste le prenne pour responsable de l'invasion de son pays. Il n'avait pas envie d'en pâtir, merci bien !

Après s'être lavé le visage et avoir vérifié sa tenue, il sortit de l'appartement, et décida d'aller se promener, en priant pour ne pas tomber au passage sur Loki. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que s'éleva une voix derrière lui.

— Prince Silvester, comment allez-vous ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à la brune. La veille au soir, Sif avait envoyé l'un de ses médecins personnels pour vérifier son état, mais il s'était gentiment fait éconduire par Elsa, qui avait décidé de prendre en charge le blessé.

— Ça va un peu mieux, merci.

— Je suis heureuse que ce soit le cas. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé hier.

 _J'ai failli me faire étouffer dans ton château_ , songea-t-il amèrement, mais au lieu de cela, il répondit :

— Bien sûr. J'espère juste ne pas avoir à demander une escorte à chaque fois que je sortirai.

— Cela ne se reproduira pas, certifia Sif.

Elle laissa passer un temps, puis demanda :

— Ne sauriez-vous pas où se trouve la reine Elsa ?

— Elle est partie il y a un moment, l'informa-t-il, en disant qu'elle allait probablement s'absenter pour la matinée.

Sif s'inclina, le remercia, et tourna les talons. Silvester resta planté là encore un moment, se demandant si ces Asgardiens faisaient parfois une pause dans leurs journées, puis reprit son chemin. Il n'avait rien à faire, et voulait se promener. Aussi, il descendit les immenses escaliers jusqu'à la cour principale, au-dessus de laquelle était stationné un immense vaisseau spatial. Le vaisseau était entouré de toutes parts de sentinelles asgardiennes, plus petites, qui se maintenaient en vol stationnaire. La rampe de débarquement du grand vaisseau était abaissée, et une file d'Asgardiens en armure en sortait dans un flot ininterrompu. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, ils formèrent un demi-cercle autour de la rampe, et attendirent.

Alors sortit le groupe d'individus le plus étrange que Silvester ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Un homme, qui semblait à-priori presque normal, à part ses mains liées dans son dos, une femme à la peau verte et aux cheveux noirs tirant sur le rouge, un colosse au corps tatoué qui semblait capable d'arracher un arbre à mains nues, et enfin un raton-laveur qui tenait entre ses pattes un pot-de-fleurs. Silvester plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait dedans comme plante… et constata que c'était un arbrisseau vivant. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, totalement stupéfait. Décidément, il avait tout vu !

Il s'approcha d'un garde qui se tenait en retrait. L'Asgardien se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il l'appela.

— Qui sont ces gens ?

L'expression du garde resta aussi neutre que s'il parlait de la météo lorsqu'il répondit :

— Des fauteurs de trouble, monseigneur. Ils étaient en visiste ici, mais lorsque la tempête s'est déclarée, ils ont été pris au piège et ont tenté de passer à travers le dôme de force.

Le raton-laveur, qui passait au même moment à côté d'eux, lança au garde une remarque bien sentie sur le fait que le dôme était censé protéger la ville de la tempête, et ne devait pas empêcher les gens de sortir s'ils le faisaient en étant conscients des risques. Le garde l'ignora.

— Et qui sont-ils, au-delà de cela ?

Le rouquin, qui était le seul à paraître totalement humain, fit une grimace en entendant la question.

— Sérieux ? Tu ne nous connais pas ? Les héros de l'univers ? Ont maîtrisé la puissance d'une pierre magique destructrice ? Ont sauvé une planète entière de Ronan l'Accusateur ? M'enfin, on est les Gardiens de la Galaxie…

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps ! Déjà, un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est super gentil ! J'avais mis TDNC en pause pour raisons personnelles, mais je reprends la publication à partir d'aujourd'hui… à raison d'un chapitre par jour ! J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire**_ _ **:-)  
**_


	64. II : Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Anna s'adossa à la chaise avec un gros soupir. Il lui restait deux lettres, et ensuite, elle avait fini le courrier. Pour la journée, du moins. Elle attrapa le premier parchemin, qui portait le sceau royal de Corona, et l'ouvrit. Elle alla tout d'abord directement à la signature, constata qu'il s'agissait de sa cousine, et revint au début.

 _Chère Anna,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. C'est vraiment dommage que les lettres mettent tant de temps à parcourir la distance Arendelle-Corona… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que tu ne m'as pas écrit._  
 _Pour répondre donc à ce que tu m'avais demandé la dernière fois, Eugène ne vous rendra plus visite avant un moment. Je crois que ses instincts de voleur ne se sont pas encore tout à fait calmés, comme tu pourras en attester… (Il avait tenté de voler la couronne d'Elsa, et avait failli finir congelé, je me trompe ?) Je pense que, pour éviter un éventuel incident diplomatique, il vaut mieux qu'il reste à Corona encore quelques temps. Père a déjà réussi à lui faire comprendre que les ressources du royaume ne sont pas censées s'accumuler en un seul endroit, mais être partagées entre ses habitants._  
 _Mais je t'assure qu'il progresse !_  
 _Aussi, la princesse Jasmine et son mari, Aladdin, sont venus nous rendre visite. Tu t'en doutes, entre anciens voleurs, ils se sont tout de suite très bien entendus. Voire un peu trop à mon goût. Ils viendront peut-être faire un tour chez vous aussi – après tout, ils ont un tapis volant ! – très bientôt._

 _Je voulais aussi te dire, Mère est malade. C'est la deuxième fois, mais je crains que cette fois-ci, on n'ait pas de fleur magique tombée du soleil pour la sauver. Pascal veille jour et nuit auprès d'elle. Je crains pour ce qui pourrait arriver si elle venait à nous quitter._  
 _De ce fait, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de prendre mes filles comme pupilles pour quelques temps. J'aimerais qu'elles voient du pays et apprennent à connaître les branches un peu éloignées de notre famille. Parles-en avec ta sœur, réfléchis-y tranquillement._

 _Au fait, comment va Elsa ? Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. Et j'espère que ça s'est arrangé, votre affaire avec le prince de Weselton…? (Pitié, dis-moi au moins qu'il est mignon !)_

 _Je t'embrasse très fort,_

 _Raiponce_

Anna termina de lire la lettre avec un grand sourire. Les commentaires de Raiponce lui avaient manqué. Chaque lettre mettait deux semaines à parvenir à destination, ce qui, même si ce n'était pas énorme, freinait terriblement la communication. Aussi, quatre à cinq semaines s'écoulaient d'habitude entre deux réponses. Elle prit sa plume, en mordilla le bout quelques secondes, puis entama :

 _Chère Raiponce,_

 _Je vois qu'Eugène n'a en fait pas changé du tout, au premier abord…_  
 _En même temps, ai-je envie de te dire, je suis mariée à un montagnard. Sa passion principale reste encore aujourd'hui les glaçons. Cubiques, ronds, rectangulaires… Et Sven. Et Olaf. Ces trois-là forment vraiment un groupe inséparable. Et figure-toi que maintenant, Olaf assiste à certaines réunions du conseil. Il a décrété que ce n'était pas grave qu'il n'ait pas de cerveau, du moment qu'il savait se servir de sa tête. Kristoff a bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que les deux étaient indissociables, mais peine perdue… Notre bonhomme de neige veut faire une carrière de politicien._  
 _Si tu avais vu la tête des ministres quand il est entré dans la salle la première fois et s'est assis sur l'une des chaises ! C'était à tomber par terre, j'étais pliée de rire !_

 _Mais bref. Pour tes filles, il n'y a aucun souci, nous serons ravies de les accueillir. J'espère en revanche qu'elles n'ont pas de problèmes capillaires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

Anna mordilla à nouveau sa plume. Il valait mieux ne pas préciser qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé avec Elsa. Mais de toute façon, un peu d'animation dans le château ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et leur arrivée donnerait l'occasion de planifier une fête. Arendelle en avait désespérément besoin… et elle aussi. Elle posa la pointe taillée sur le parchemin.

— Princesse Anna !

La rousse poussa un cri de frayeur, et sa plume dérapa, traçant une longue ligne en travers de la feuille. Le messager commença à se confondre en excuses.

— Princesse, je suis vraiment navré. Veuillez m'excuser, j'aurais dû toquer…

— Vous auriez dû, effectivement, grommela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— C'est votre mari, le prince Kristoff.

Anna sentit un étau d'acier lui étreindre le cœur. Kristoff était parti en montagne la veille, pour parler à Pabbie de l'enfant qu'ils attendaient.

— Quoi ? le pressa-t-elle.

L'homme se tordit les mains.

— Eh bien… son renne est revenu… mais pas lui.

La fin avait été lâchée d'une traite. L'étau se serra encore plus étroitement. Anna s'élança dans les couloirs, sans même s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait bondi de sa chaise. L'homme tenta bien de la rattraper, mais il n'avait aucune chance.

— Votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez pas…

— Il est hors de question que je reste ici alors que mon mari est blessé ! s'exclama-t-elle en déboulant dans la cour. Sellez mon cheval !

Elle sprinta vers les écuries, où une stalle avait été aménagée pour Sven. Le renne tournait en rond, secouant la tête, balançant ses lourds bois dans tous les sens, sans égards pour le bois qu'il détruisait à chaque coup de sabot. En la voyant approcher, il poussa un mugissement inquiet. Anna lui ouvrit la porte, et il fonça dans la cour, où il s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi ! ». Dès que son cheval fut prêt, elle sauta en selle.

— Attendez-moi !

Olaf courait, de toute la vitesse que lui permettaient ses petits pieds. Il prit son élan, bondit sur le dos de Sven et le talonna.

— Yah !

La rousse lui fit écho, et ils s'élancèrent ensemble à travers les portes du château. Ils parcoururent le village à toute vitesse, sans faire attention aux cris de protestation des piétons.

Anna sauta de selle, attacha précipitamment sa jument à une branche basse. Durant tout le trajet, son inquiétude n'avait fait que croître, encore et encore. Elle sentait parfaitement qu'elle était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Et voir le corps inerte par terre n'arrangeait pas ses problèmes.

— Kristoff !

La forme releva très légèrement la tête.

— Anna ?

Elle poussa un gémissement soulagé en l'entendant parler. Dieu merci, il était encore vivant. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, Olaf sur ses talons.

— Sven ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu dors ?

Kristoff fut pris d'un rire, qui se termina rapidement dans un crachat de sang. Celui d'Anna se glaça.

— Non, finit-il par hoqueter, je suis tombé.

Alors seulement, la rousse avisa les restes du traîneau, non-loin. Elle leva les yeux. Au-dessus, un immense vide entre deux falaises.

— On a croisé des loups… comme la première fois.

Le regard noisette de Kristoff cherchait celui de sa femme. Apparemment, il essayait de la rassurer. Anna se mordit les lèvres, sentant les larmes affleurer.

— Hé, t'inquiète. Je suis vivant.

Cette fois-ci, se rendit-elle compte, il n'y avait pas eu de neige pour amortir une éventuelle chute. L'endroit était le même que la première fois qu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble. Quand elle l'avait rattrapé alors qu'il avait failli tomber. Ici, c'était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas été là. Elle renifla, se redressa, et alla vers les monceaux de bois. Elle vit très vite que les patins étaient toujours entiers, toujours couverts de leur gangue de glace protectrice. Avec l'aide de Sven, elle les arracha, attrapa des bouts de corde qui traînaient, et construisit au plus vite un brancard de fortune. Le harnais de Sven était toujours sur son dos, aussi, elle se contenta de l'attacher. Puis, elle revint près de son mari.

— Tu peux te lever ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de déni.

— J'ai essayé.

Elle acquiesça, passa ses bras sous ses aisselles, et entreprit de le tirer sur le brancard. Elle sentait bien qu'il étouffait des cris de douleur, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Olaf l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis grimpa à nouveau sur le dos du renne.

— Accroche-toi, prévint-elle. Sven on rentre au château.

Elle remonta en selle, et prit la direction de la ville. Sans se rendre compte que les premières larmes avaient coulé.

Elle patientait depuis une heure devant la salle fermée. Une heure. Une heure qu'elle tapait du pied, qu'elle tournait en rond, qu'elle se morfondait, rongée par l'angoisse. Olaf avait bien essayé de l'aider, de la calmer, mais même son humour totalement décalé n'était pas une solution en ce moment. Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsque, enfin, la porte grinça. S'ouvrit.

Le médecin royal d'Arendelle sortit, s'essuya les mains sur un torchon déjà couvert de sang. C'était un petit homme chauve, à la physionomie sèche et nerveuse. Il n'agissait que par mouvements réfléchis, parlait peu.

— Alors ? le pressa la princesse.

— Vous avez bien fait de le ramener aussi vite. Il peut remercier sa constitution, parce qu'un autre aurait déjà attrapé une pneumonie à force de rester allongé par terre comme il l'a été.

Elle acquiesça.

— Mais encore ?

Le petit homme la considéra avec tendresse. Il la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait soigné ses rhumes, ses bras cassés, ses chevilles tordues…

— Quelques côtes brisées, un poumon perforé, ce qui explique qu'il crache du sang. Et…

À nouveau, l'inquiétude revint, combinée à un mauvais, très mauvais, pressentiment.

— Et ?

Elle regretta instantanément d'avoir demandé. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait croire que tout allait bien. Le regard du médecin se chargea de compassion.

— La colonne a été touchée. Il ne marchera plus jamais. Je suis désolé.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, murmura :

— Il sait ?

— Oui. Si vous n'avez plus de questions…

Le chauve s'inclina respectueusement. Anna ne protesta pas, se contenta de le regarder partir. Puis, avec un frisson d'apréhension, elle poussa la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer l'homme allongé sur le lit. Il tourna la tête à son approche, un léger sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

— Anna…

Sans plus se retenir, elle se précipita à ses côtés, les larmes coulant à flot le long de ses joues. Il leva la main, les essuya du pouce, et l'attira contre lui. À genoux, elle cala son visage dans son cou.

— Comment fais-tu pour être aussi serein ?

Il sourit, releva son menton, et la fixa dans les yeux.

— Je ne pourrai plus marcher. Certes. Mais au moins, je n'ai plus aucune excuse pour m'éloigner de toi.


	65. II : Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Le dôme étincelait sous les lueurs des flammes. En l'espace de deux nuits, la neige s'était accumulée dessus, jusqu'à le rendre totalement opaque. Elsa n'en était pas préoccupée outre mesure. Elle pouvait manipuler la neige qui était statique. En revanche, celle qui tourbillonnait, poussée par les bourrasques, lui était comme étrangère. Elle poussa un gros soupir, regarda sa famille se rassembler sur l'esplanade.

La veille, la reine d'Arendelle avait vu un parchemin lumineux se matérialiser devant elle, alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre. Il était couvert d'une écriture souple, touts en arabesques policées, qui disait :

 _Chère Elsa,_  
 _Vous devez partir, d'abord dans l'espace où le gardien ne voit rien, puis en direction de Midgard, afin de rassembler les Pierres d'Infinité qui s'y trouvent. Ensuite, cherchez les gardiens de chaque monde. Lorsque ce sera fait, je le saurai, et je vous indiquerai l'endroit où doit se dérouler la cérémonie._  
 _Bonne chance,_  
 _Engill_

Ainsi, elle avait transmis le mot à Sif, qui s'était occupée de préparer un vaisseau de voyage pour tout le groupe. Les Frost, ainsi que Silvester – qui se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait là – allaient donc partir accompagés de Thor et de Loki.

Elsa soupira à nouveau en voyant l'immense oiseau de métal dans lequel ils étaient censés voyager. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Absolument rien. Voler ? Très peu pour elle. Visiter l'univers ? Elle aurait préféré garder les pieds sur Terre, mais ça semblait être impossible depuis qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Donc depuis sa naissance.

— Attendez ! lança soudain la reine Sif, débarquant à l'improviste. Vous allez avoir de la compagnie.

Sif s'était levée à l'aube, ressassant la proposition que lui avait fait Loki. C'était totalement fou, mais il n'avait pas tort. C'était le seul moyen de faire plier le Collectionneur. Ce dernier n'acceperait jamais de donner une Pierre d'Infinité de son plein gré, surtout s'il n'obtenait pas de paiement. Mais la méthode employée tirait à la brune des frissons d'angoisse. La dernière fois déjà, elle avait dû aller chercher Lorelei sur Midgard, parce que celle-ci s'était mis en tête de former une armée. Pour marcher sur Asgard, bien évidemment. Et Loki disait – non sans raison – qu'elle était l'unique moyen de faire ployer le Collectionneur.

C'était totalement fou. Il suffisait d'un seul contact avec un homme pour que celui-ci tombe sous son charme, et il n'y avait presque aucun moyen d'inverser les effets dévastateurs du pouvoir de Lorelei. Pourtant il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour aider Elsa, sinon cette tempête n'allait jamais partir. Et Sif savait parfaitement que certaines personnes guettaient la moindre de ses erreurs pour la jeter à bas du trône.

Mais, avant de prendre sa décision, elle se rendit dans les prisons. Les nouvelles de Xandar disaient que les soi-disants « Gardiens de la Galaxie » savaient quelque chose à propos de l'Orbe qui contenait la gemme du pouvoir. Ils auraient même fait tomber Ronan l'Accusateur, un alien de la race Kree particulièrement vindicatif et belliqueux.

Elle les trouva, comme prévu, dans une cellule aux murs translucides, assis à même le sol et en train de discuter. La femme, Gamora, fixait le groupe avec une grimace, comme s'ils racontaient n'importe quoi. Le raton-laveur parlait avec animation, en faisant de grands gestes pour expliquer ses propos. Les autres écoutaient. Et, dans le fond de la pièce, l'arbrissau… dansait. Sif se retint de hausser un sourcil, et se planta face à eux. En la voyant approcher, ils se redressèrent.

— Heu… bonjour.

L'homme venait de parler. Peter Quill, se rappela-t-elle, un humain.

— Bonjour. Je suis Sif.

La femme verte haussa un sourcil.

— La reine Sif ?

La concernée acquieça simplement.

— Je voudrais vous poser une question. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur l'Orbe ?

Aussitôt, les regards des Gardiens se firent méfiants.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez avec ça ?

Peter Quill venait de parler.

— La récupérer.

— Pour ?

— Faire disparaître une tempête de neige qui couvre mon royaume depuis bientôt une semaine.

Le raton-laveur éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

— Vous risquez plutôt de faire disparaître le royaume entier !

— Je connais les risques, rétorqua Sif sèchement.

Tous les quatre la fixèrent, l'air de dire « Bien sûr… ». Elle leur retourna un regard assassin, inspira profondément, et proposa :

— Voilà le marché. Je vous laisse sortir d'ici, quitter Asgard en toute quiétude en traversant le dôme. En échange, vous amenez l'équipe que je vais vous désigner jusqu'aux gardiens de l'Orbe.

— Cinq secondes, réclama le roux.

Ils se regroupèrent en cercle pour se concerter. Sif surprit un échange particulièrement virulent entre Gamora et la montagne de muscles tatouée. Puis, lorsque leur chef intervint, ils semblèrent se calmer. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils se redressent comme un seul homme. Le raton-laveur s'avança.

— C'est d'accord. Mais on récupère le vaisseau, les armes, les équipements, tout.

— Bien sûr, concéda Sif de mauvaise grâce.

Elle était un petit peu pressée par le temps, aussi, elle se contenta de donner des consignes au capitaine des gardes pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire. Puis, elle fila vers le Labyrinthe par l'entrée des cachots.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, au terme d'une marche rapide dans un dédale de couloirs sombres qui lui était désormais familier, elle arriva devant la cellule de Lorelei. Les Vakt s'inclinèrent respectueusement à son entrée, mais la fouillèrent comme n'importe quel autre visiteur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait elle-même instauré cette règle en faisant enfermer la sœur de l'Enchanteresse ici, pour éviter tout problème avec des individus dans le genre de Loki. Il aurait très bien pu prendre son apparence en venant ici.

Sif pénétra dans la cellule mal éclairée avec un frisson d'apréhension. Elle détestait cette femme. De toute son âme. Parce que Lorelei pouvait voir les sentiments des autres, à son égard comme envers d'autres personnes, et jouait avec impunément dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'était ainsi que la reine avait perdu son premier amour, Thor. Il était tombé sous le charme de la magicienne en deux mots et un sourire enjôleur.

— Lady Sif, ronronna Lorelei en la voyant approcher.

Elle se redressa sur sa couchette dans un tintement de chaînes, et s'approcha avec un sourire narquois.

— Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Votre Altesse ?

— Tu devrais surtout te taire.

Déjà irritée alors qu'elles venaient d'échanger trois phrases, Sif posa une main sur les barreaux enchantés, qui s'écartèrent pour elle. C'était un pouvoir que possédait seul le roi d'Asgard, et la raison pour laquelle aucun prisonnier du Labyrinthe ne pouvait s'enfuir sans son consentement. Les grilles ne s'ouvraient que pour elle.

Ensuite, elle prit le collier qu'elle avait récupéré auprès des Vakt, et le referma brusquement sur le cou de Lorelei. Un bâillon métallique se déploya, empêchant la rousse de parler. Elle dut se contenter de fusiller sa reine du regard alors que celle-ci détachait les chaînes.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je sais que Loki t'a promis de te faire sortir d'ici. Mais dès que tu as rempli ta part du contrat, tu reviens à la case départ.

C'était un léger bluff, mais qui passa sans difficulté. En vérité, elle n'était pas sûre de ce que Loki avait pu dire à Lorelei dans les trois derniers jours, mais elle se doutait bien que c'était quelque chose dans ce registre.

En prime, Sif posa un bandeau sur les yeux de sa prisonnière, puis l'entraîna vers la lumière en prenant soin de lui menotter les mains dans le dos. À leur sortie, les Vakt les encadrèrent sans un mot, et les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie. De là, Sif s'occupa seule de sa prisonnière jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent sur l'esplanade, où attendaient déjà les Gardiens de la Galaxie.

— Attendez, cria-t-elle à Elsa, qui s'apprêtait apparemment à embarquer. Vous allez avoir de la compagnie.

Elsa observa un instant le groupe qui approchait. Sif maintenait solidement une femme rousse, menottée, bâillonnée et aveuglée. Elle se demanda un moment qui elle était pour bénéficier de telles mesures de sécurité, mais son attention fut très vite accaparée par les autres. Principalement par le raton laveur, parce qu'il parlait. Enfin, remarque, elle-même avait créé un bonhomme de neige vivant, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'étonner.

Elle les jauga rapidement. L'homme semblait être assez joyeux il sifflotait et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à ce qui semblait être son vaisseau. Mais surtout, il avait cette allure peu commune des enfants qui grandissent seuls. Avec un sourire, Elsa songea qu'il se serait probablement bien entendu avec Anna. La femme, elle paraissait plus calme et posée. Le raton-laveur avait un caractère pour le moins explosif, et le grand tatoué à la peau bleue était mutique. Mais il couvait tout son groupe d'un regard protecteur, défiant quiconque de leur faire du mal.

Sif les laissa tous embarquer, puis prit Elsa à part. Elle semblait inquiète, parlait vite et bas, la voix assombrie par l'urgence de la situation :

— Je sais que vous devez partir au plus vite. Aussi, je me contenterai des recommandations de base. Le groupe qui doit te paraître bizarre, dans l'autre vaisseau, doit vous amener jusqu'à l'une des Pierres d'Infinité. Mais il faut que vous fassiez ça seulement en deuxième position. D'abord, vous devez aller voir le Collectionneur.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

— Loki et Thor sauront t'y conduire. Quand tu iras le voir, emmène Loki, Gamora – la femme verte – et Lorelei, la prisonnière. _Personne_ d'autre, tu comprends. Et ne laisse surtout pas un homme s'approcher d'elle.

— De Lorelei ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

Sif inspira profondément, se lança.

— C'est la sœur de l'Enchanteresse, une magicienne réputée dans notre monde. Mais Lorelei, elle… elle a des pouvoirs assez particuliers. Tout homme qui entend sa voix ou touche sa peau devient immédiatement son serviteur. Ils ne peuvent pas lutter, elle a une sorte de charme magnétique. La seule façon de les sortir de cette transe, c'est de les assommer.

Elsa acquiesça.

— Personne ne doit l'approcher, sauf des femmes. Et Loki a des consignes spéciales.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la terrienne, curieuse.

— Il a développé une sorte… d'immunité, on va dire. Il t'expliquera s'il le souhaite.

Sif ne mentionna pas le fait que c'était grâce à son amour pour Elsa que Loki était devenu insensible au charme de la magicienne. Enfin, apparemment, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le vérifier. Sif espérait juste de tout cœur que c'était bien le cas, que Loki ne lui avait pas menti.

— Bref.

— Pas d'hommes autour d'elle, compris, répondit la blonde.

— C'est ça. Ensuite, les Gardiens vous accompagneront jusqu'à l'endroit où est gardée la Pierre d'Infinité suivante. Aussi, un détail… ne les touche surtout pas avec tes mains. À chaque fois, il te faut un réceptacle pour les prendre.

— D'accord. C'est tout ?

— Non. Je te disais qu'on a deux Pierres d'Infinité ici, à Asgard, et tu sais lesquelles. C'est Engill qui les prendra quand il viendra vous retrouver.

— D'accord.

Elsa sentit qu'elle commençait à se répéter. Elle attendit que Sif dise encore quelque chose, mais celle-ci semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

— Je pense que c'est tout… murmura-t-elle finalement. Fais au plus vite. Et fais attention à toi.

Poliment, Elsa s'inclina. La moitié du château était regroupée, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se premettre de faire une entorse à l'étiquette.

— Merci.

Elle se détourna, gagna la passerelle du vaisseau. La porte se referma derrière elle dans le sifflement de la repressurisation. Thor était aux commandes, avec son frère à côté. Il fit un dernier signe à Jane, qui se tenait debout dans les grands escaliers. Elle lui renvoya un sourire, et agita la main.

Suivant les recommandations de Sif, Elsa s'intercala entre Lorelei et Silvester, et boucla sa ceinture, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil curieux à la femme. Malgré le bâillon et le bandeau sur ses yeux, elle dégageait un magnétisme impressionnant. Un mélange de puissance contrôlée, de colère refoulée, et un charme un peu sauvage. Sans mal, Elsa comprit pourquoi c'était si facile pour elle d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des hommes. Elle fit un sourire à son fiancé, qui lui rendit une grimace crispée, mains agrippées contre les accoudoirs avec tellement de force que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Sur la rangée d'en-face, Evvie et Eirik discutaient à voix basse. Elsa avait un moment envisagé de les renvoyer à Arendelle, mais elle s'en était abstenue, en fin de compte. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais elle voulait les avoir près d'elle.

Le décollage lui souleva l'estomac, mais dans le même temps, la rendit étrangement euphorique. C'était la première fois qu'elle volait, et l'impression était particulièrement grisante. Les deux vaisseaux décollèrent côte à côte, et survolèrent la ville jusqu'à son extrémité, où le dôme touchait la terre. Elsa se concentra et forma une petite ouverture, par laquelle le vent glacial s'engouffra immédiatement. Les pilotes durent batailler ferme pour parvenir à passer, mais enfin, ils y arrivèrent, et émergèrent dans l'immensité de l'espace.

Loki se retourna sur le siège du copilote, et la fixa, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en réponse à la question muette. Il se retourna, en laissant une étrange impression à la blonde.

Ç'avait duré à peine une seconde. Mais elle aurait juré qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil.


	66. II : Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Au bout de vingt minutes d'un silence insoutenable à l'intérieur de l'appareil, Elsa détacha sa ceinture. Le simple cliquetis du métal attira l'attention de tout le groupe, sauf de Thor, qui était trop occupé à piloter l'engin. Au grand soulagement d'Elsa. S'ils devaient voyager dans cet oiseau étrange, autant que leur capitaine regarde devant lui. Elle ne tenait pas à se prendre un astéroïde dans la figure.

Le regard de Lorelei fut bref, désabusé. Celui de Silvester fut plus long, accompagné d'un léger sourire amical. Elle le lui rendit, se détourna légèrement vers la zone où les pilotes étaient assis. Et le regretta immédiatement. Tourné sur son siège, Loki la fixait sans ciller. Elle s'obligea à ne pas détourner les yeux immédiatement, attendit. Il ne semblait pas décidé à revenir à sa position initiale. Dans son regard, un tourbillon d'émotions si intense qu'elle n'aurait su déterminer laquelle prenait le pas sur les autres. Le contact se prolongea encore un instant, puis Elsa tourna la tête. Son cœur battait plus vite, elle luttait pour garder un visage neutre et une respiration normale.

C'est alors qu'elle capta un sanglot. Léger, à peine perceptible. Elle crut tout d'abord l'avoir imaginé. Mais lorsque Loki pivota à son tour dans la direction du son, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas folle.

 _— Enfin, ça dépend des fois…_ glissa son armure dans son esprit.

Elsa s'abstint de répondre. Le son provenait des jumeaux, mais ceux-ci semblaient être engagés dans une discussion silencieuse tout à fait normale. Evvie souriait, Eirik lui chuchottait quelque chose à l'oreille. Et sur les côtés s'élevaient des volutes noires scintillantes.

 _— Maaagiiie_ , chantonna Sylvi.

 _— Je sais._

Elle se redressa, vacilla légèrement lorsque le navire spatial s'inclina vers la gauche, et se dirigea vers les jumeaux.

 _— Au moins, tu as déjà une vague idée sur la nature de ses pouvoirs. Il y a du progrès._

C'était vrai. Jusqu'alors, elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle se doutait bien de certaines choses, mais elle n'avait jamais pu surprendre sa fille en pleine action.

Elle traversa le mur d'illusion, qui s'évapora en fumée, et une toute nouvelle scène apparut. Evvie, appuyée contre l'épaule de son frère, tremblait et pleurait silencieusement. Sa mère tressaillit, s'approcha encore. Evvie lâcha un nouveau sanglot, un peu plus bruyant. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut, et elle sembla disparaître momentanément. Eirik lança à sa mère alarmé à sa mère. Il ne semblait plus capable de gérer la situation. Elsa se pencha, souleva sa fille avec douceur. Celle-ci se blottit instinctivement contre elle, et se laissa emmener dans la pièce d'à-côté.

La porte du sas se referma avec un chuintement feutré, alors que l'image d'Evvie vacillait brusquement. Elsa la sentit alternativement s'alléger dans ses bras, puir revenir à son poids normal, comme si elle essayait de se téléporter mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elsa s'adossa à un mur, et se laissa souplement glisser jusqu'au sol, tenant toujours sa fille dans ses bras. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, entreprit de la rassurer jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements se calment.

Alors qu'elle était presque apaisée, Evvie réalisa soudainement qu'elle était dans les bras de sa mère… Et bondit immédiatement hors de portée. Elsa retint une grimace. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction qu'elle avait prévue, ni celle qu'elle espérait, d'ailleurs.

— Evvie ? appela-t-elle.

La jeune princesse détourna le regard, mais sans chercher à revenir dans le couloir principal du jet. Elle observait ses ongles avec une fausse attention.

— Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive.

Là encore, Evvie se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Ses lèvres formèrent des mots, que la blonde faillit ne pas voir. Et, aussitôt qu'elle eut compris, un étau de fer comprima sa poitrine. Elle pensait la même chose quand elle était jeune. Elle ne voulait laisser personne l'approcher à cause de ça. Elle se haissait parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment contrôler ses pouvoirs, elle avait peur d'elle-même. Peur ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Peur du monstre en elle.

— Non, tu n'en es pas un.

— Je _suis_ un monstre, répéta Evvie un peu plus audiblement.

Elsa s'accroupit, parcourut en quelques pas la distance qui la séparait de sa fille, et lui prit les mains. Evvie eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne se dégagea pas.

— Montre-moi ce qui te fait dire ça.

Les yeux bleu glacier, qui un instant s'étaient accrochés dans le regard de sa mère, fuirent à nouveau. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à vouloir le faire. Elsa faillit insister, se retint. Au lieu de cela, elle serra un peu plus fermement les doigts sur les mains de sa fille dans un geste rassurant.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que l'une des deux ne bouge. Evvie, muette, détaillait son environnement. À chaque fois que son regard dérivait vers celui de sa mère, elle trouvait un objet intéressant ailleurs. Elsa de son côté redécouvrait sa fille. Elle observait les jeux de lumière dans ses cheveux noirs, les contours de son visage, chacune de ses expressions. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment passé trop peu de temps avec elle… et espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour rattrapper ça.

— J'ai peur…

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Une voix ténue, brisée. Les masques et les illusions tombaient, et ne laissaient sur après leur passage qu'une gamine effrayée, incapable de se confier. Sa mère attendit. Elle se déplaça légèrement pour se glisser derrière sa fille, la serra contre elle. Cette fois-ci, Evvie se laissa aller. Elsa se pencha, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Moi aussi j'avais peur.

Elle fit une pause, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait capté l'attention de la princesse.

— Mes parents n'avaient pas de pouvoirs. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner quand ils m'échappaient. Je sais ce que ça fait.

— Tu ne comprendrais pas…

— Comment peux-tu savoir ?

Comme fatiguée de lutter, Evvie ne répondit rien. Mais Elsa sentit une légère différence. Comme si la vie fuyait du corps de sa fille. Sa peau se refroidit. Instinctivement, Elsa voulut la serrere contre elle davantage. C'est alors qu'elle sentit les os sur tout le côté droit. Elle baissa les yeux, vit une touffe de cheveux blancs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

— Evvie ?

La jeune fille laissa échapper un sanglot, et se cacha derrière ses cheveux. Elle savait parfaitement que son geste était puéril, mais ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.

— Evvie, regarde-moi.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réellement parlé à sa mère. Trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas que faire, ne se sentait pas bien. Un étau comprimait son ventre depuis qu'elle était montée dans le jet. Les fantômes n'étaient plus présents dans son entourage proche, mais en revanche, elle percevait douloureusement tous ceux dans les mondes autour d'elle, à des millions de kilomètres. Ils étaient nombreux. Terriblement agités. Elle les sentait, sans vraiment savoir comment, sans comprendre pourquoi. Comme si, en s'éloignant de la terre ferme, elle se rendait plus sensible à leur présence.

En plus, sa mère lui demandait de la regarder. Et soudain, elle eut envie de hurler. Toute sa rage, toute sa tristesse, toutes ses émotions si longtemps enfouies remontaient brusquement à la surface. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'après toute ces années, sa mère s'intéressait soudain à ce qui se passait. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

Evvie se releva d'un bond, et fit face à sa mère.

— Voilà, siffla-t-elle. Tu me vois, maintenant. Contente ?

Elsa releva la tête, observa sa fille tranquillement. Soudain inquiète à l'idée de ce que son brusque saut d'humeur pourrait impliquer, Evvie la regardait avec crainte. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à déceler dans les yeux bleus de sa mère la peur, le dégoût où l'horreur qu'elle attendait. À part Eirik, personne ne l'avait vue ainsi. Pas même Loki. Et pourtant, elle aurait voulu se montrer. Mais quelque chose, une sorte d'instinct, l'en avait toujours empêchée, même après leur première rencontre. Même si elle lui faisait confiance.

Alors pourquoi se montrait-elle là, alors que tout en elle lui criait de ne pas le faire ?

Peut-être parce que, justement, elle avait espéré que sa mère la regarde comme ça. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours voulu croire qu'Elsa, en la voyant, ne prendrait pas peur, ne s'enfuirait pas en courant. Elle avait toujours espéré, sans jamais oser y croire.

Soudain, une ressemblance plus marquante entre sa mère et Eirik, qu'elle avait occultée jusqu'alors, la frappa. Ils avaient cette même tendresse dans le regard, cette même patience à toute épreuve. Elle se mit à trembler, incapable de contenir le flot d'émotions qui l'étouffait.

— Tu n'es pas un monstre, répéta Elsa avec douceur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Evvie fondit en larmes, et fila se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère en sanglotant. Elle sentit une main rassurante se poser dans ses cheveux, s'accrocha presque désespérément à sa mère. Et, pour la première fois, se laissa réellement aller.

Elsa ne faisait pas attention à l'obscurité grandissante autour d'elle. Elle ne faisait pas non-plus attention au fait que le vaisseau vacillait dans ses fondations mêmes. Rien n'importait réellement, à part sa fille, serrée contre elle. Elle la serra contre elle, soupirant intérieurement. Elle était arrivée à temps.

 _— Vous êtes cinglés, dans la famille._

 _— Dixit l'armure qui parle. Et merci de ne pas ruiner mon moment._

Douchée, Sylvi se tut, et laissa Elsa en paix.

Lorsqu'enfin, Evvie eut évacué tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis des années, Elsa se permit de demander :

— Depuis quand ?

— Aussi loin que je me souvienne… fit la princesse en détournant le regard.

Elsa fit glisser son doigt sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes.

— Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. Regarde.

Elle laissa ses propres pouvoirs prendre le contrôle. Sa peau se durcit, prenant une teinte bleutée fantômatique. Ses yeux devinrent entièrement rouges, ses cheveux encore plus blancs que d'habitude. Elle forma dans sa paume un flocon de neige, qu'Evvie suivit du regard avec admiration, avant de reporter les yeux sur sa mère.

— Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous sommes juste différents.

— Papa… il est comme toi ?

Elsa acquiesça.

— Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas comme vous ?

 _Aucune idée_ , eut envie de répondre sa mère. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était absolument pas la réponse qu'Evvie attendait. Aussi, elle improvisa :

— C'est la magie. C'est imprévisible. On ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

— Mais…

Silence.

— Mais ? releva Elsa.

— Non, rien.

Elsa évita d'insister. La réponse n'était de toute façon pas satisfaisante, et elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Ou du moins, pas tant qu'elle-même n'aurait pas d'explication logique.

— J'ai parlé à papa. Il m'a appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Enfin, un peu.

Evvie avait lâché ça d'une traite, comme craignant la réaction de sa mère. Qui, elle, se contenta d'un sourire.

— Écoute… ce que j'ai vécu avec ton père ne veut rien dire pour vous. Vous êtes libres d'aller lui parler, de jouer avec lui.

Elle fit un demi-sourire en songeant au Loki qu'elle avait connu, qui aurait probablement détesté l'idée de devoir surveiller des enfants. Mais, là encore, il semblait qu'il ait changé entre temps. Ce qui, dans un sens, rendait sa situation à elle encore plus difficile.

— Il reste votre père.

— Mais il t'a fait du mal.

— Ce n'est… ce n'était pas intentionnel. Mais c'est probablement la personne la plus compétente que je connaisse en matière de magie. Si tu dois poser une question à quelqu'un, à défaut de venir me voir, va le voir, lui.

 _— Tu es sûre ?_ murmura Sylvi dans son esprit, dubitative.

 _— Absolument pas. Mais il n'en reste que c'est la vérité. Les pouvoirs d'Evvie sont bien au-delà de mon domaine. Je ne saurais pas comment la conseiller. Lui en revanche en saura peut-être un peu plus._

 _— Si elle ne finit pas comme lui…_

Elsa laissa la question en suspens. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à y répondre.

— Tu es sûre ? fit Evvie en écho à Sylvi.

— Absolument.


	67. II : Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant les vagues de magie provenant de la cabine d'à-côté décroître en intensité, jusqu'à devenir presque imperceptibles. Il surprit le regard interloqué de Thor, sans s'en préoccuper. C'était devenu presque routinier. Il savait que Thor était heureux que son « frère » soit revenu dans « le droit chemin » comme il le disait, mais que ça le perturbait aussi, d'une certaine façon. Loki se permit un léger sourire. Si seulement il savait…

Il coula un regard discret à Lorelei qui, profitant de l'absence d'Elsa, s'était imperceptiblement rapprochée de Silvester. Ce dernier semblait absent ses yeux fixaient un point vague, quelque part au-dessus de la tête d'Eirik. Rien qu'à le voir, Loki sentit une bouffée de rage l'envahir. Il aurait voulu l'étriper, là tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas. En revanche, si Lorelei s'en chargeait à sa place, comme convenu…

Loki ne fit pas un geste lorsque la rousse se décala encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la manche de sa robe frôle le bras du prince humain. Qui se tendit brusquement, comme électrisé. Il se tourna vers Lorelei, le regard troublé, mais tous ses doutes semblèrent se dissiper lorsqu'il la vit. Elle fit un petit signe de tête alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se lever. Il retomba sur son siège, et acquiesça. Comme s'il savait d'instinct ce qu'elle voulait faire. Son regard revint se perdre dans le vague, il se détendit. Lorelei revint à son siège, fit un clin d'œil à Loki, et retourna à sa contemplation muette des étoiles.

Elsa et Evvie revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. En les voyant arriver main dans la main, Loki fut brusquement pris de doute. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce que, en fin de compte, ça n'allait pas empirer une relation déjà instable – pour ne pas dire inexistante ?

Il secoua la tête. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour reculer. Et, à moins de trouver une excellente excuse pour assomer Silvester et le soustraire ainsi au contact de Lorelei, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour contrer le plan de la rousse… si elle avait un plan. Elle avait souvent tendance à improviser. Elle lui avait même confié un jour que c'était juste une façon de rendre les évènements un peu plus intéressants.

À peine revenue, Evvie vint se blottir dans les bras de son père, qui la prit sur ses genoux.

— Pas d'enfants dans le cockpit, râla Thor.

Évidemment, sous le regard suppliant de sa fille, Loki l'ignora. Evvie sourit.

— Loki… grommela Thor.

— De toute façon, nous sommes presque arrivés, rappela le concerné. Et elle sera sage. N'est-ce pas ?

Evvie acquiesça, lançant un sourire d'ange à Thor… qui sembla totalement craquer, puisque son regard s'adoucit, et qu'il hocha la tête. Loki sourit intérieurement. Elle avait hérité de lui. Peut-être un peu trop pour être admise parmi les humains. Auquel cas, il saurait se débrouiller avec Elsa pour lui faire intégrer Asgard. Même si ce n'était pas forcément mieux…

Il secoua la tête. Les ondes de magie pulsaient toujours dans le vaisseau spatial, quoique plus tamisées. Personne ne devait les sentir, à part lui. Et encore, c'était parce qu'il s'était entraîné à les ressentir. Cette perception n'était pas innée, mais acquise, après dix ans d'intenses recherches. Mais c'était fichetrement pratique dans la mesure où il pouvait percevoir n'importe quel être magique dans un rayon de cinquante mètres. Là, il y en avait quatre qui émettaient. Lui, Evvie, Eirik et Elsa. Lorelei avait émis pendant une brève seconde, au moment où Silvester l'avait frôlée, et puis plus rien. Le bâillon bloquait tous ses pouvoirs.

Il poussa un léger soupir. Evvie leva les yeux, interloquée, mais il secoua la tête, et elle acquiesça. Puis, soudain, commença à gigoter. Loki regarda par la fenêtre du cockpit à son tour. La silhouette encore lointaine de l'astéroïde Knowhere se percevait déjà, masse sombre dans les brumes bleues et vertes de l'espace. Le crâne géant d'un Célestial – une entité primaire antérieure aux asgardiens – dont la tête avait été arrachée, et qui flottait à la dérive depuis quelques millénaires. Qui servait depuis quelques millénaires aux repaires aux bandits de l'espace. Un coin perdu, où Heimdall avait déjà du mal à voir. Autrement dit, le repaire idéal pour les chefs mafieux les plus célèbres, mais aussi les plus introuvables.

Et surtout, le repaire de Taneleer Tivan.

Loki poussa un nouveau soupir, et, dès qu'ils furent assez proches, s'installa aux commandes pour amarrer le vaisseau. De lui à Thor, la question ne se posait pas sur le meilleur pilote. Il se permit de lancer un sourire moqueur à son frère adoptif lorsque la plateforme descendit enfin. Qui haussa les épaules, et lui fit un signe du menton. Loki acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la sortie, Elsa et Lorelei sur ses talons. Le trio récupéra Gamora à quelques mètres. La femme verte les attendait déjà, tapant impatiemment du pied devant l'antre du Collectionneur, submergée par une foule bruyante. Au moment même où ils parvenaient devant, les battants s'ouvrirent.

Tout autour d'eux, le silence tomba, alors qu'une silhouette fluette émergeait des profondeurs. Loki fut à peine surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette. Le Collectionneur avait toujours eu des assistantes très particulières. La dernière en date – ou du moins la dernière dont Loki se souvenait – qui remontait à un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, s'appelait Carina. C'était une Krylorienne, tout comme celle qui venait les accueillir aujourd'hui. À part ses yeux dorés et sa peau rose, elle ressemblait en tous points à une humaine normale. Ses cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges avaient été relevés en deux couettes hautes à l'arrière de sa tête, et retombaient en boucles souples autour de son visage. Elle devait avoir une quizaine d'années, au grand maximum.

Dans le silence qui s'était installé, sa voix s'éleva, haute et claire :

— Bienvenue, Asgardiens. Veuillez me suivre, mon maître vous attend.

Gamora leur jeta un regard étrange, comme si elle tentait de déterminer s'ils allaient être dangereux, mais s'engagea à la suite de la Krylorienne. La foule s'ouvrit sur leur passage, parcourue par des murmures. Puis, les portes se refermèrent, et ils pénétrèrent dans la collection de Taneleer Tivan.

Loki regardait autour de lui, surpris. Il avait entendu parler, à son retour sur Asgard, de la destruction de la fameuse collection. Mais, vue de l'intérieur, on n'aurait jamais dit que ç'avait été le cas. Le bâtiment avait été entièrement reconstruit après l'explosion, selon une géométrie très précise. Les couloirs s'emboîtaient les uns dans les autres, formant une sorte d'immense labyrinthe, qui rappelait un peu celui sous Asgard. À ceci près que celui de Tivan était beaucoup plus lugubre dans son genre. Des êtres vivants venus d'un peu partout fixaient les nouveaux arrivants, enfermés dans de grandes cages en verre. On retrouvait de tout. Des chiens midgardiens, des arbres colossaux – et vivants – que Gamora regarda avec une certaine nostalgie, un jeune Kree, juste à côté de Skrulls… mais aussi ce qui semblait être le dernier elfe noir vivant, des serpents géants… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Et enfin, au détour d'un aquarium rempli d'algues carnivores en train de s'arracher un morceau de poisson, Taneleer Tivan apparut. La Krylorienne s'inclina devant eux, et annonça :

— Je vous présente Taneleer Tivan, le Collectionneur.

Elsa fut la seule à hausser un sourcil en le voyant. Tous les autres l'avaient déjà rencontré, tous connaissaient son style légendaire, qui n'avait jamais changé en sept millénaires d'existence.

Tivan avait un visage rude, émacié, avec des yeux gris acier cerclés de noir qui rajoutaient des effets d'ombre à son visage. Ses cheveux blancs taillés en brosse le faisaient paraître encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue par une fine ligne noire qui descendait jusqu'au menton. Une cicatrice barrait ses sourcils broussailleux, frôlant le coin extérieur de son œil gauche d'à-peine quelques millimètres. Il avait toujours cet air un peu vague, sombre, et inquiétant. Mélomane, aussi. Comme toujours, il était drapé de fourrures grises et blanches, d'un doublet en cuir, réhaussé de satin et de breloques. Lorsqu'il s'inclina en posant ses mains l'une sur l'autre, Loki nota ses ongles vernis de noir.

Décidément, le personnage ressortait toujours autant. Comme le confirma d'ailleurs son accueil, aussi pompeux et hasardeux que les premières fois.

— Mes amis… Quel plaisir de vous voir enfin.

Loki soupira discrètement. Tivan avait tendance à en faire tout un drame pour rien. Il misait sur le côté théâtral de ses rencontres – certes impressionnantes – pour faire effet à son client, et tirer un maximum de profit. La technique était bien rôdée, et marchait souvent. Mais Loki n'était pas le genre à se laisser avoir.

— Taneleer. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là.

Taneleer releva brusquement la tête, et planta son regard acier dans celui de Loki.

— En effet. Faline ?

L'assistante s'esquiva.

— Néanmoins, Sa Majesté Sif a été très vague sur les détails de notre accord. Que me ramenez-vous qui puisse compenser la perte d'une Gemme d'Infinité telle que l'Æther ?

Loki fit un demi-sourire, tandis que Faline revenait en tenant précautionneusement une boîte dorée. Seul une fine bande écarlate au sur la ligne centrale témoignait de la présence de la pierre à l'intérieur. Mais le Collectionneur récupéra la boîte, et fixa son interlocuteur, dans l'expectative. Ce dernier fit un signe à Gamora, qui poussa légèrement Lorelei en avant, sans douceur. La rousse fit un pas de mauvaise grâce, puis un autre, tandis que Taneleer écarquillait les yeux.

— Et c'est…?

— Je vous présente Lorelei. La sœur de l'Enchanteresse.

Le Collectionneur commença à tourner autour de l'Asgardienne en l'observant sous toutes ses coutures. Son regard était particulièrement déstabilisant : un mélange étonnant de curiosité, de désir, d'envie et de cruauté. Lorelei se contenta de lui opposer un visage neutre, comme si elle ne le voyait même pas.

— Une pièce maîtresse… murmura finalement Tivan, absorbé dans sa contemplation. Mais qui ne vaut absolument pas une Pierre d'Infinité.

— La Pierre, rappela Loki en laissant ses yeux devenir rouges, ne vous appartient pas. Vous en étiez le gardien temporaire. Considérez que Sa Majesté désire reprendre son bien.

Taneleer poussa un soupir agacé, mais sembla se ranger à l'argument. Loki sentit un regard acéré sur ses épaules. Les yeux marron de Lorelei le transperçaient, l'assassinaient en silence. Elle était muette, mais ses yeux transmettaient toutes les insultes qu'elle devait vouloir formuler. Et puis, solidement menottée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de s'enfuir. Loki préféra regarder Elsa. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Le marché humain auquel elle assistait, même si c'était pour récupérer un objet qui lui était nécessaire, semblait la dégoûter au plus haut point.

Faline s'avança, reprit la boîte des mains de son maître, et la tendit à l'Asgardien. Sur le point de récupérer l'Æther, Loki se permit un sourire.

C'est alors que l'ombre jaillit.

Elsa faillit pousser un couinement de stupéfaction en voyant Silvester apparaître dans le couloir qui menait vers l'extérieur, et se jeter en avant. Trop surprise, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il arracha la boîte des mains de l'assistante et la déboucha d'un coup. Elle perçut seulement un mouvement rapide à sa gauche, et sentit une vive douleur irradier depuis sa tempe. Elle s'effondra. Lorelei s'était déplacée, de manière imperceptible, et avait frappé. Vive comme un serpent, coude dans la tête.

Elsa ne vit même pas le sol venir à sa rencontre. Elle rouvrit seulement les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, nez au sol. Au-dessus d'elle, une masse écarlate, à la fois solide et liquide, évoluait dans l'air. Comme un rapace, elle semblait chercher sa proie. Juste derrière, à la limite son champ de vision, Loki essayait de maîtriser Lorelei. Apparemment sans grand succès.

Finalement, il se prit un coup de pied vicieux dans le ventre, qui l'envoya contre le mur juste derrière, et s'effondra. Elsa surprit un éclat argenté. Silvester venait de se relever, dague au poing.

 _— D'où sort la dague ?_ s'exclama Sylvi.

 _— Aucune idée._

Elsa se redressa difficilement sur un coude. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, la tête lui tournait. Elle eut tout de même le loisir de percevoir la masse rouge terrifiante cesser brusquement de tourner, se condenser en une unique flèche, et s'enfoncer dans le corps de Silvester… avant de rejaillir presque aussitôt. Le corps du blond se volatilisa instantanément. Et l'Æther revint dessiner des volutes dans l'air. Moins hésitant, cette fois-ci.

 _— Où sont passés les autres ?_

Elsa le quitta un instant du regard, pour essayer de répondre à la question de Sylvi. Gamora était allongée par terre, apparemment inconsciente comme Elsa quelques secondes plus tôt. Faline et le Collectionneur avaient disparu, et Lorelei essayait de se débarrasser de son bâillon sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. La blonde chercha Loki, mais avant de pouvoir le retrouver, son champ de vision se réduisit à un éclat rougeoyant, juste devant elle. L'Æther parut hésiter, resta un moment à stagner devant elle. Puis fila dans sa direction, aussi meurtrier que pour Silvester.

Elsa n'eut pas le temps de reculer. Elle poussa seulement un gémissement de terreur, et ferma les yeux.

Le coup ne l'atteignit jamais.

Elle entendit seulement un cri. Une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Celle de Loki.

Et rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir son corps s'effondrer devant elle.


	68. II : Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

Lorsque l'Æther percuta le corps de Loki, il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait mourir. La Pierre d'Infinité s'infiltra dans toutes les cellules de son corps, jusqu'à prendre entièrement possession de lui. Il poussa un cri étouffé, tomba à genoux. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, essayant de combattre cette… chose, qui essayait de prendre possession de lui. Mais, intérieurement, il était terrifié. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel pouvoir.

Un éclat rouge vint danser devant ses paupières fermées. Il serra les dents, essaya de repousser les visions qui se multipliaient. Une vue d'ensemble des Neuf Mondes, rongés par une puissance sombre. Une glaciation dans les mondes de feu comme Muspellheim, des incendies dans les mondes froids comme Jötunheim, devenus chauds et arides. L'obscurité qui envahissait tout.

Une main se posa soudain sur son front, glacée. Le contact aérien l'arracha aux visions que lui imposait la Gemme, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux sur le visage d'Elsa à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Un intense soulagement passa fugitivement dans ses yeux bleus. Loki se redressa sur un coude, avec un gémissement de douleur. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, mais il serra les dents.

— Qu'est-ce que… murmura Elsa à côté de lui en regardant l'endroit où s'était volatilisé le corps de Silvester.

— Il était humain, se contenta de répondre le dieu.

Dans sa situation à lui, ce n'était pas forcément mieux. Sa magie réagissait avec l'Æther, qui s'en nourrissait. Sa présence se renforçait de seconde en seconde, menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Loki essaya de la contenir. Vainement. Une puissante onde d'énergie se propagea autour alors qu'il s'effondrait à nouveau. Il mit un moment à rouvrir les yeux, cette fois-ci. Les paroles de Thor au sujet de Jane Foster, onze ans auparavant, flottaient dans son esprit.

 _— Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire avec le pouvoir qui coule dans ses veines…_

 _— Cela te consumerait._

 _— Elle tient plutôt bien le coup. Pour l'instant._

 _— Elle est bien plus forte que tu ne le crois._

Il poussa un gémissement. Ça le consumait, effectivement. Il aurait voulu se débarrasser de ce pouvoir immédiatement mais il n'en avait pas les moyens.

Il se releva péniblement, regarda autour de lui. Lorelei semblait s'être évaporée, profitant sans vergogne de la distraction qui lui avait permis de fuir. Sans un regard en arrière pour l'homme qui venait de mourir pour elle. Gamora était allongée par terre, mais sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement. Elsa était à genoux à côté de lui, le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs. Et Taneleer et sa servante semblaient avoir disparu de la zone.

La dernière explosion, qu'il avait provoquée, avait fait exploser toutes les vitres des vivariums autour de lui. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, les créatures enfermées commençaient à sortir, prudemment. Et il y avait un silence mortuaire. Loki prit une profonde inspiration, et fixa Elsa.

— Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il.

Elle tiqua, leva un sourcil.

— Pour ?

Il désigna l'espace vide où aurait dû se trouver le prince de Weselton d'un signe de tête. Elsa fit un sourire grinçant.

— C'était sincère, cette fois, releva-t-elle avec une grimace.

Il y eut un silence gênant, tandis qu'ils se regardaient à la dérobée. Puis, finalement, Loki entreprit de se redresser. Ce fut légèrement pénible – il avait l'impression que la gravité était cent fois plus forte que d'ordinaire – mais il finit par y parvenir.

— Au moins, marmotta-t-il dans un semblant d'humour, en étouffant un cri de douleur, on a l'Æther… Plus que cinq gemmes à récupérer.

En vérité, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose pour lui, vu comment l'Æther se nourrissait de ses pouvoirs, mais il s'interdit de se plaindre. Elsa acquiesça faiblement, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle semblait encore choquée d'avoir vu la mort la frôler d'aussi près. Au prix d'un grand effort, Loki parvint à se mettre debout. Il attrapa les mains d'Elsa, la tira vers le haut. Elle se laissa faire sans protester.

— Viens, murmura-t-il, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

Elle fit d'abord quelques pas hésitants, puis continua de façon moins saccadée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble aller parfaitement. Mais Loki sentait qu'elle était perturbée. Il se contenta de récupérer Gamora, inconsciente.

Sur leur chemin, ils recroisèrent Tivan. Il se contenta de les fixer d'un air absent, encore trop perturbé par la – deuxième – destruction de sa collection en un siècle. Mais Loki entr'aperçut, dans son ombre, la silhouette de Lorelei. Cette dernière lui adressa un demi-sourire, à la fois aguicheur et provocateur, mais ne fit pas un geste pour les arrêter. Loki savait que, si elle avait pu, elle les aurait attaqués immédiatement pour les écarter de son chemin, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas avec l'Æther dans le corps de Loki, toujours incontrôlable. Aussi resta-t-elle à distance. _J'espère que tu as eu ce que tu voulais_ , grimaça son ancien amant intérieurement.

Ils émergèrent dans la pâle lumière de Knowhere, entourés par des créatures surprises qui se demandaient ce qui avait causé le tremblement de l'astéroïde. Loki faillit se transformer en Jötun pour libérer le passage jusqu'au vaisseau, mais la foule s'écarta presque d'elle-même en les voyant sortir des décombres. Aussi rejoignirent-ils le navire sans encombre.

 _Et maintenant…_

— LOKI !

L'interpellé soupira. Il remit délicatement Gamora à Star-Lord, et se tourna vers son frère adoptif, qui le fusillait du regard depuis son siège.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où est Lorelei ?

— On a eu un petit problème technique. Elle s'est enfuie.

Thor sembla essayer de se contenir. Et sembla ne pas vraiment y parvenir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient que trois à revenir.

— C'est de ta faute, marmonna-t-il.

Loki grinça des dents.

— _Ma_ faute ?

— _Ta_ faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas la ramener en tout premier lieu !

— Et on aurait fait comment pour négocier avec Tivan ? Ce ne sont pas des arguments de brute qui l'auraient poussé à nous donner l'Æther !

— Et qu'est-ce qui l'a convaincu ? fulmina le blond. Le sourire adorable de Lorelei ?

— Un imbécile de dieu qui n'arrive pas à retenir un mortel !

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ?

— Je crois surtout que tu n'as pas réussi ! Le grand Thor, incapable de remettre un mortel à sa place ! Tu as un mort sur la conscience, je te signale !

— Mais pourquoi…

— ÇA SUFFIT !

Le cri d'Elsa retentit dans tout le vaisseau, faisant taire les deux dieux. Elle les regarda tour à tour droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'ils se calment. Elle se tenait raide, stoïque, un air assassin plaqué sur le visage.

— C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

Silence. Elle poussa un soupir, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je ne connais pas cette femme, ni l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Je sais juste qu'elle est dangereuse. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a toujours une tempête de neige sur Asgard, et que c'était notre principale mission. Aussi, je vous demanderai pour une fois d'agir comme des adultes…

— Venant d'une reine cent fois plus jeune que nous… marmonna Thor.

Elsa se contenta de le fixer, glaciale, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux. Loki étouffa un rire.

— … et de décider de la priorité, termina-t-elle. Et de manifester un peu plus de respect pour un homme mort.

Thor et Loki se défièrent un moment du regard, puis finirent par acquiescer.

— On devrait la poursuivre, déclara Thor.

— On doit se débarrasser de la tempête, opposa Loki au même instant.

Elsa poussa un soupir, plus par dépit que par réelle contrariété.

— Nous voilà bien avancés…

Les deux sourirent d'un même ensemble, mais ne semblèrent pas vouloir renoncer à leur position.

— Elle est dangereuse, râla Thor.

Une petite ombre se glissa près de Loki. Ce dernier se pencha pour écouter sa fille, qui lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il parut hésiter un moment, puis acquiesça, et se redressa.

— On peut essayer comme ça : Elsa, Evvie et moi partirons à la recherche de Lorelei. Si nous ne l'avons pas trouvée d'ici demain matin, nous partons pour récupérer les autres Pierres d'Infinité.

Le blond voulut protester mais, sous le regard insistant de son frère adoptif, finit par céder.

— Mais je viens avec vous, ajouta-t-il.

— Hors de question.

— Pourquoi ? glissa Elsa.

Loki se tourna vers elle, et expliqua :

— Il n'est pas immunisé.

— Et toi ?

— Je le suis.

— Comment ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, secoua la tête avec un sourire gêné.

— Aucune idée, mentit-il. Je sais juste que je le suis

Elle ne voudrait pas reconnaître la vérité, songea-t-il, et ça ne leur imposerait qu'une distance supplémentaire. Elsa et Thor le dévisagèrent tous deux d'un air sceptique, mais il les ignora. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha vers Evvie :

— Tu es sûre ?

La gamine le fixa un moment, incertaine, puis acquiesça finalement. Loki se tourna vers les deux adultes avec un demi-sourire.

— Elle dit qu'elle peut la retrouver sans problèmes.

Silvester ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact. Il sentit une brève douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, et puis… plus rien. Le silence. Il rouvrit les yeux, étonné d'être toujours debout, et regarda autour de lui, à la fois confus et désorienté. Il se souvint de l'extrême attirance qu'il avait brusquement ressentie pour la femme rousse, le désir de lui plaire et de l'aider, la course pour la rejoindre. Il avait réussi à se faufiler derrière Elsa et Loki d'extrême justesse, mais elle lui avait fait signe d'attendre. Alors il avait guetté le bon moment pour qu'elle puisse se libérer de ses entraves.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il savait toujours pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais ne comprenait pas ces pulsions soudaines qui l'avaient poussé à agir. Il était resté lui-même durant toute l'action, mais n'avait pas réfléchi. Il s'était juste soumis à l'incroyable magnétisme que la rousse avait manifesté avec un simple contact.

Elsa cria soudain, et Silvester revint immédiatement à la réalité. Il eut juste le temps de voir le corps de Loki s'effondrer, touché par la substance écarlate. Elsa s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès de lui. Silvester voulut se tourner vers les autres pour demander ce qui se passait, mais il n'y avait plus personne à part la reine d'Arendelle, et elle semblait occupée. La femme rousse avait disparu, tout comme l'étrange Collectionneur et sa servante, et la femme verte était allongée par terre, inconsciente. Silvester s'approcha alors de la blonde.

— Euh… Elsa ?

L'appeler directement par son prénom lui fit étrange, mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il s'abstint d'insister, alors que Loki ouvrait les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que…? murmura-t-elle en regardant dans sa direction.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Silvester instantanément, sans écouter la réponse du dieu juste à côté.

Là encore, ce fut comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Elle se contentait de le fixer, le regard vide. _Non_ , réalisa-t-il au bout d'un certain temps, _elle ne me fixe pas._ Elle regardait _au travers_ de lui, comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Elle fixait un point précis, à quelques mètres de là.

Avec un frisson, Silvester se retourna. Une part de lui était déjà en train de deviner, mais il ne voulut d'abord pas l'admettre. Il n'y avait personne là-bas.

Il tendit le bras, voulut toucher la jeune reine.

Son bras ne rencontra aucune résistance lorsqu'il passa au travers de la main d'Elsa.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Hello ! Rapide message pour vous prévenir que je m'excuse du cafouillage d'il y a quelques jours, j'ai posté le chapitre 20 deux fois, une fois sous l'intitulé "chapitre 21"… c'est réparé, la bonne version du 21 est postée. Navrée, et merci à Fladh pour m'avoir avertie ! :-)**_


	69. II : Chapitre 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

Elsa prit sur elle pour ne pas envoyer Thor bouler alors qu'il venait – en privé – lui demander si, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas les accompagner pour aller chercher Lorelei. Elle s'y opposa fermement, malgré son envie de l'avoir à côté d'elle juste pour refroidir les ardeurs éventuelles de Loki. Ou les siennes.

En face d'elle, le blond ne semblait pas vouloir se rendre à ses arguments. Et pour cause, elle-même ne se sentait pas totalement convaincue. Elle poussa finalement un soupir, et le coupa :

— Écoutez, je sais que ça peut paraître difficile. Mais Lorelei a un pouvoir qui nous dépasse totalement, vous et moi. Je suis incapable de le comprendre. En revanche, j'ai vu ce qu'il fait. C'est de la magie, ça n'obéit pas aux lois de la nature.

 _— Ou peut-être que c'est la magie qui dicte les lois de la nature, et qui se débrouille pour les contourner ensuite._

 _— Sylvi ?_

 _— Oui, « la ferme », je sais. Mais admets au moins que le raisonnement tiendrait la route._

 _— Certes. Maintenant, la ferme._

 _— Rabat joie !_

Sylvi se replia dans son esprit avec un mouvement d'humeur. Elsa se mordit les lèvres, embêtée. Elle avait rarement été autant sur les nerfs que ces dernières semaines, et sa relation avec son armure en avait considérablement pâti. Elles ne s'étaient jamais aussi mal entendues. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elles fonctionnent ensemble, elles étaient liées.

Elsa grimaça, se promit de s'excuser correctement plus tard, et reprit à l'intention de son interlocuteur divin.

— Imaginez ce qui arriverait à votre fiancée.

En voyant le regard coupable de Thor, elle sut qu'elle jouait sur la corde sensible, et s'y attaqua avec autant plus d'ardeur.

— Vous êtes à quelques semaines du mariage le plus grandiose qu'Asgard ait connu, et vous voudriez aller vous frotter à une enchanteresse qui pourrait vous détourner de Jane au moindre contact.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné, mais garda le silence. Elsa n'insista pas, se contenta de le fixer avec insistance. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par acquiescer, et tourna les talons.

— Thor ? le rappela-t-elle.

Il se retourna.

— Veillez sur mon fils, s'il vous plaît.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et se dirigea vers Eirik, qui parlait d'une voix animée avec sa sœur. Elsa les regarda un moment bavarder tranquillement, heureuse que ses jumeaux s'entendent si bien. Des souvenirs de ses premières années avec Anna remontèrent, lui arrachant un léger sourire. Elle les stoppa avant l'accident qui avait failli coûter la vie à sa sœur.

— Bien joué, murmura une voix à sa gauche.

Elle sursauta, se retourna brusquement, pour tomber nez à nez avec Loki.

— Aaah !

Il ricana, se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle esquissait un mouvement de recul. Elle s'obligea à ne pas bouger. Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans les siens. Elle détourna légèrement le regard pour suivre la courbe de son nez, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Brusquement, une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser la prit. Elle la réfréna du mieux qu'elle put, se contentant d'un tressaillement lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts frôler le dos de sa main.

— On devrait y aller, enjoignit-il, l'air de rien. Il ne nous reste que quelques heures avant de devoir repartir.

Elle acquiesça, s'employa de son mieux à masquer son trouble. Elle sentait instinctivement qu'il était tout aussi perturbé qu'elle, mais savait le cacher. Elle se gifla intérieurement, puis se tourna vers sa fille.

— Evvie, tu viens ?

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour son père et sa mère, puis sourit, et disparut… pour réapparaître juste à côté d'eux avec un sourire étincelant en direction de son père. Qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

— Pas mal, admit-il.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la ville construite à l'intérieur de Knowhere.

Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise par un tel boucan. Partout autour d'elle, les différentes races s'invectivaient, se bousculaient, se disputaient… Elle en vint à regretter le silence d'Arendelle. Et surtout, les odeurs. Chez elle, c'étaient en général les fumets des cuisines qu'elle sentait. Ici, c'était plus la boue du sol, maculée parfois de sang, la pourriture du bois et l'horrible odeur de brûlé qui flottait partout. Celle-ci était apparemment due à l'explosion de la collection de Tivan. Mais Elsa suspectait que les flammes de vaisseaux écrasés qu'elle voyait ici et là ne faisaient que la renforcer.

Loki, qui semblait plus ou moins connaître les lieux, les entraîna d'abord vers les étalages marchands, où s'exposait un étrange assemblage d'objets en tout genre, allant des simples pinces aux pistolets-laser. La majorité de ces boutiques était tenue par des créatures humanoïdes aux peaux de couleurs variées, allant du vert au bleu en passant par le rose et le violet. Dans la langue locale, Loki s'employa à poser des questions à droite et à gauche. Pendant ce temps, Evvie paraissait étrangement concentrée. Son image vacilla plusieurs fois, et sa mère la vit clairement trembler à un moment. Puis, finalement, elle sembla se réveiller.

— Je sais où elle est, souffla-t-elle.

Elsa se pencha vers elle.

— Comment ?

Evvie parut un moment vouloir éviter la question, puis finalement se décida à répondre :

— Je capte… Je capte des murmures. Des échos de conversations, jusqu'à une certaine distance.

Sa mère fronça un sourcil.

— Comme ?

— Là, par exemple, j'ai entendu deux hommes qui discutaient. Ils parlaient d'une femme qui rassemble une armée dans les zones supérieures.

Elsa n'hésita pas.

— Loki ! appela-t-elle au travers de la foule.

Mais il était trop loin pour l'entendre, aussi commença-t-elle à se frayer un passage vers lui, Evvie sur ses talons. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche, elle le rappela une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, il se retourna vivement.

— Oui ?

Puis, en voyant le regard insistant d'Evvie posé sur lui, il hocha la tête.

— D'accord, j'arrive.

Il remercia rapidement le marchand, revint dans leur direction.

— Tu l'as trouvée ? demanda-t-il à sa fille.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Pas directement. Mais il y a des types qui parlent d'une armée dans les strates supérieures.

Loki grimaça, et fit, à l'intention d'Elsa :

— Elle commence déjà à recruter. C'est mauvais signe. Ça veut dire qu'elle a déjà des plans de prévus.

Ils errèrent une bonne heure à la recherche d'une manière d'accéder aux étages au-dessus. Les rares bâtiments qui avaient plusieurs niveaux leur étaient fermés dès qu'ils demandaient à passer, mais ils finirent par dénicher des escaliers, et commencèrent à grimper. Au cinquième étage, Loki prit Evvie sur ses épaules. Au huitième, Elsa ralentit. Au douzième, ils firent une pause.

Parvenus au vingt-quatrième, Evvie leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Elsa fit une grimace, maudissant son point de côté, et stoppa avec soulagement. Elle sentait le regard narquois de Loki posé sur ses épaules, mais s'interdit de se retourner pour le fusiller du regard. Lui semblait tranquille. Des flashs de leurs entraînements lui revinrent. Il avait toujours été plus endurant qu'elle. Mais, certaines fois, elle s'était montrée plus forte. Bon, c'était rare, mais c'était arrivé.

En le regardant, maintenant, Elsa douta de pouvoir le vaincre, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait à peine le regarder dans les yeux sans culpabiliser.

Soudain, Loki s'agrippa à la rambarde des escaliers. Immédiatement, Elsa fut en alerte. Deux secondes plus tard, il se redressait comme si de rien n'était, mais la blonde avait vu l'éclat de douleur dans ses iris. Il évita son regard, se tourna vers Evvie.

Au même moment, deux hommes apparurent à l'étage d'au-dessus. Ils les regardèrent un moment, puis s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement.

— Vous ne pouvez pas être ici, fit l'un des deux.

— Pourquoi ? répliqua Elsa, immédiatement agacée par leur attitude.

— C'est l'étage réservé à Sa Majesté la reine légitime d'Asgard.

Elsa et Loki échangèrent un long regard entendu. Loki inclina légèrement la tête vers le bas des escaliers, puis vers le haut, plus brièvement. Elsa cilla.

— Très bien, fit l'asgardien avec un soupir faussement déçu.

Il se retourna, comme pour partir. Elsa l'imita, en surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle le vit déplacer légèrement ses appuis. Elle-même bascula d'un pied à l'autre, lâcha la main d'Evvie.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent comme un seul pour frapper, les deux hommes ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils avaient beau être des mercenaires entraînés, ils se retrouvèrent projetés vers le mur opposé, s'écrasèrent durement dedans. En atterrissant avec fracas sur le sol, ils ne bougèrent plus. Loki fit une grimace en entendant le bruit, et agita les doigts. Une brume verte s'en échappa, entoura le trio familial, modifiant leur apparence extérieure. Elsa et Loki devinrent les deux hommes, tandis qu'Evvie disparaissait à la vue de tout observateur extérieur.

— Restez près de moi, recommanda Loki.

Ils s'élancèrent ensemble dans les escaliers, et débouchèrent à l'étage du dessus dans une salle remplie d'hommes en train d'affûter leurs armes et d'assembler leurs armures. Elsa eut envie de se boucher les oreilles en écoutant le crissement constant de l'acier et du fer. Un seul mercenaire se contenta de lever la tête à leur approche. Il vint vers eux, et les apostropha :

— Déjà revenus ?

Elsa s'obligea à ne pas détourner le regard.

— Il y avait un homme et une femme, en bas, répondit Loki d'une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude. Ils ont disparu quand on s'est approchés, mais ils avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose.

— Ils ressemblaient à quoi ? s'enquit l'autre.

À sa façon de leur parler, Elsa comprit qu'il était le chef d'une sorte d'escadron dont ils étaient censés faire partie, et qu'il était en contact direct avec Lorelei. Elle évita de répondre, pour ne pas contrarier les plans de Loki.

— La femme était blonde – genre cheveux blanc neigeux – et l'homme grand, cheveux noirs. C'était lui le magicien, dans le tas.

Elle haussa un sourcil devant la description, mais s'abstint de critiquer. Le mercenaire en face fronça un sourcil, et leur lança un grinçant « Attendez ici. » avant de disparaître derrière une porte blindée. Il revint trois minutes plus tard, et leur grimaça :

— La reine veut vous voir.

Elsa sentit immédiatement la jalousie qu'il ressentait, due au soudain intérêt que Lorelei devait leur porter. Elle songea que cette femme exerçait décidément un pouvoir vraiment dangereux si elle était capable de réduire tout homme à l'état de marionnette.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent avait été meublée comme une salle de conseil : une longue table, au sommet de laquelle était placé un trône ouvragé. La rousse y était dignement assise, et contemplait son « conseil » d'un air critique. Son visage exprimait un clair dépit. En les voyant entrer, néanmoins, elle fit un fin sourire.

— Ferme la porte à clef, ordonna-t-elle à l'homme qui les avait introduits.

Puis, elle reporta son regard sur Elsa et Loki.

— Inutile de vous cacher, ronronna-t-elle, je sais que c'est vous. Venez plutôt rencontrer mes nouveaux amis…

Les sièges raclèrent le sol lorsque les treize capitaines se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. Loki fit une grimace, laissa partiellement tomber l'illusion. Il ne garda que la partie qui couvrait Evvie.

— Va rejoindre ton frère, lui murmura-t-il d'une vois à peine audible.

De son côté, Lorelei les considérait, moqueuse.

— Expédition de sauvetage que voici… Honnêtement, Loki, j'avais espéré que tu ne viennes plus traîner dans mes pattes après m'avoir libérée.

Elsa pivota brusquement. Comment ça…

La rousse capta aussitôt le problème, et sourit d'un air mauvais à son ancien amant.

— Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Tu me déçois, mon chou…

Elsa inspira profondément, et croisa le regard vert de Loki.

— Loki ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?


	70. II : Chapitre 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Evvie dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour arriver au vaisseau. Une fois, elle sortit dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Une autre, dans l'ombre d'un type trois fois plus grand qu'elle. Et la dernière, dans une fosse horriblement profonde, totalement noire. Agacée, elle se focalisa entièrement sur son frère… et émergea des ombres à côté de lui.

Eirik tressaillit à peine en la voyant apparaître. Il commençait clairement à avoir l'habitude, même si ce n'était pas encore agréable pour autant.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, immédiatement après avoir remarqué que ses parents ne suivaient pas le mouvement.

Elle ne répondit pas, lui prit la main.

— Pense à maman et papa.

En voyant qu'il se concentrait, Evvie inspira profondément. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Mais son père disait que c'était possible. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, écouta, jusqu'à entendre des bruits de combat. Un cri, indubitablement féminin, qu'elle reconnut avec un frisson. Celui de sa mère. Elle fit un pas en avant…

Les jumeaux rejaillirent sous une table, dans l'ombre. Juste devant eux, des bottines argentées veinées de bleu scintillaient à chaque pas, face à des chaussures noires. Eirik, reconnaissant sa mère, tendit la main. Un jet de glace frappa l'adversaire d'Elsa juste au-dessus de la cheville. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, qui se transforma en cri après un coup porté de la blonde.

Evvie ne voyait pas grand-chose. En revanche, elle comprenait instinctivement que ses parents, dos à dos, essayaient de se frayer un passage vers le fond de la salle. Elle se retourna brusquement. Une seule personne, tout au fond, était inactive, et se contentait d'observer la scène. Sous la table, Evvie ne voyait que ses pieds, mais à la robe, elle l'identifia comme la rousse qui avait voyagé avec eux. Ou alors, les robes étaient très ressemblantes.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Eirik, lui indiquant la femme. Il acquiesça.

— Comme avec Laia ? interrogea-t-il avec un léger sourire.

— Comme avec Laia.

Evvie se fondit dans les ombres. Littéralement, elle en devint une, serpentant le long du sol jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit qu'elle voulait, juste derrière la femme.

Eirik se concentra. Il prit son temps pour imaginer ce qu'il voulait créer, puis se lança. Des plantes de glace jaillirent du sol, commencèrent à s'entre-croiser pour former une cage blanche éclatante. Et alors que la rousse allait agir pour la faire tomber, Evvie se matérialisa sous ses pieds, la faucha, et repartit aussitôt dans les ombres. Eirik continua à faire grandir ses plantes. Très vite, il sentit un autre pouvoir se joindre au sien. Il ne tourna pas la tête, mais devina que la magie qui venait l'appuyer provenait de sa mère.

Au moment de récidiver, néanmoins, Evvie se fit intercepter. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri que déjà, une main d'acier se refermait sur sa gorge, et la soulevait au-dessus du sol. Ses pieds battirent dans le vide, tandis que la femme la mettait à hauteur de son visage. Elle prenait soin de la serrer juste assez fort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se libérer, sans toutefois lui couper le souffle. Evvie couina.

Eirik stoppa immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Au même moment, le dernier homme armé tomba sous les assauts conjugués d'Elsa et de Loki. Sa tête cogna durement contre le plancher. Et Elsa poussa un cri en voyant la position de sa fille.

— Bon. Maintenant que j'ai votre entière attention…

Le ricanement narquois de Lorelei hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque de Loki. Il se contraignit à ne pas bouger, à ne pas afficher d'émotion, alors qu'Elsa laissait échapper une plainte étouffée.

— Vous ne voudriez pas que je fasse du mal à cette pauvre petite, non ?

— Relâche ma fille, espèce de garce !

Loki se retint tout juste d'écarquiller les yeux en entendant le ton agressif de la blonde à côté de lui. Lorelei en revache ne parut absolument pas impressionnée, se contenta de ricaner :

— Et abandonner ainsi mon seul moyen de pression ? Certainement pas !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, sortant ainsi du cercle de glace, maintenant toujours fermement la jeune princesse.

— Lorelei. Relâche-la.

Loki s'étonna de parler d'une voix aussi claire, aussi ferme. Les légers tremblements, presque maîtrisés, d'Elsa, lui donnaient la chair de poule. Il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état. Et pour ça, il était prêt à tout.

Il s'empêcha de jeter un regard vers la table sous laquelle Eirik était tapi pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence, préféra se concentrer sur Lorelei. Il ficha ses yeux dans les siens, en essayant de trouver le levier qui lui permettrait de renverser la situation.

— Je t'ai permis de t'enfuir, ajouta-t-il.

— Et qu'est-ce qui dit que tu ne vas pas me ramener aussi sec ? jeta-t-elle, hargneuse.

 _Mauvais choix de mots_ , songea-t-il avec un peu de retard. Il garda néanmoins une voix assurée en déclarant :

— Si j'avais voulu le faire, je ne t'aurais pas permis de filer.

Il sentait maintenant le regard assassin d'Elsa sur ses épaules. Comme avant le combat. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés trop vite. À l'instant où Elsa l'avait regardé, suspicieuse, les treize capitaines leur avaient sauté dessus. Tous au même moment. Ils avaient assez vite été submergés par le nombre, obligés de s'entraider pour ne pas se faire poignarder dans le dos. Temporairement, ça avait calmé la reine d'Arendelle, puisqu'elle était occupée à rester en vie. Maintenant qu'ils en étaient revenus aux faits importants…

— Merci, chaton, siffla Lorelei, moqueuse. Et maintenant, tu permets, je vais faire ma vie tranquillement.

Elle fit un pas en avant, en direction de la porte. Elsa fit immédiatement apparaître de la glace au bout de ses doigts, mais la rousse ne flancha pas. Elle serra la main sur la gorge de sa captive, et Evvie émit un râle. Elle luttait maintenant pour respirer, le regard fou. Impuissant, Loki ne put que poser une main sur l'épaule d'Elsa pour lui enjoindre de se calmer. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais la glace disparut. Et Lorelei avança.

Elsa suivit sa progression, tendue. Elle demeurait muette, mais même Loki la sentait prête à se jeter en avant au moindre faux-pas.

Sur le pas de la porte, Lorelei se retourna une dernière fois.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qui va se passer si vous essayez de m'arrêter… glissa-t-elle.

Elle leur fit un dernier sourire provocateur, et claqua le battant derrière elle. Immédiatement, Elsa se tourna vers Loki. Son regard bleu glacé lançait des éclairs.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? siffla-t-elle.

Le dieu mit un moment à comprendre la question. Mais, lorsqu'il eut percuté, il roula des yeux d'un air agacé, et demanda :

— Tu penses que c'est vraiment le moment ?

— Oui, c'est le moment ! Parce que si je n'ai pas confiance en toi, comment veux-tu que j'accepte ton aide pour récupérer ma fille ?

— _Notre_ fille.

— Notre fille, concéda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

— Elsa, sérieusement ?

Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle s'était légèrement crispée lorsqu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, leva le menton, et attendit, butée comme jamais. Il soupira.

— Bon, écoute. Lorelei est une vieille amie.

— Tu as des fréquentations douteuses… siffla-t-elle.

Piqué au vif par le ton hargneux, il grinça des dents.

— Tu veux que je t'explique, oui ou non ?

Elle se tut, mais continua à l'assassiner du regard.

— Elle m'a rendu un service, à une époque, et je me devais de lui rendre la pareille.

— Oui, parce que tu es tellement un homme de parole ! Regarde où ça nous a menés !

L'accusation porta. Loki recula légèrement avec une grimace, alors que l'armure d'Elsa scintillait d'une lumière mauvaise. Elle s'étendit le long de ses bras, remonta jusqu'à son cou. Des piques menaçantes jaillirent au niveau des épaules, elle sembla grandir légèrement. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet, mais c'était assez impressionnant malgré tout.

— Maintenant, écarte-toi. Et décide, une bonne fois pour toutes, du camp que tu choisis.

La réplique fit l'effet d'un poignard acéré en plein cœur. Il s'exécuta sans un mot. Elsa tendit la main. Un jet blanc en jaillit, percuta la porte, qui fut éjectée de ses gonds. Il y eut des cris, des appels. Dehors, les hommes s'étaient rassemblés en une ligne compacte, bloquant le passage. Pourtant, il suffit qu'Elsa sorte, que son armure vienne couvrir sa tête en lui donnant l'air d'une statue de métal vivante, pour que les rangs se fendillent. Chacun regardait l'autre, hésitant à attaquer le premier.

Elsa ne leur laissa pas le choix. Elle émit une salve de glace qui jeta tout le monde à terre. Assommés ou terrifiés, les hommes ne se relevèrent pas.

Loki sentit une traction sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux, croisa comme un reflet de son regard dans la glace. Il tressaillit, se détendit en reconnaissant Eirik. Pour une fois, l'enfant ne le fixait pas avec une animosité sous-jacente. Il semblait plutôt dépassé par la tournure des évènements.

— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

En entendant la pointe de frayeur dans le ton, Loki sentit un instinct protecteur remonter. Il se baissa pour se mettre au niveau du jeune garçon, et lui sourit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta mère va arranger les choses. Elle va récupérer Evvie.

— Et toi ?

Loki hésita. Les paroles d'Elsa lui revinrent en mémoire. _Décide, une bonne fois pour toutes, du camp que tu choisis._ Le choix était évident. Mais est-ce qu'il arriverait à l'assumer jusqu'au bout ?

— Moi, je vais l'aider.

La trace d'Elsa fut facile à suivre. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'à son passage, tout se couvrait de givre dans un rayon de vingt mètres. Elle ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler, avançait à une vitesse impressionnante.

Loki avait emmené Eirik avec lui. Une part de lui aurait voulu le ramener au vaisseau pour qu'il y soit en sécurité relative avec Thor, l'autre lui soufflait de ne même pas envisager l'idée. Elsa était la priorité. Il perdrait trop de temps en le ramenant, et Thor n'était pas réellement une garantie de sécurité.

En voyant l'enfant avancer obstinément à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté, mêlée à de la gêne. Inconsciemment, il avait délaissé Eirik au profit d'Evvie, parce qu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Mais aucune justification n'excusait cela. Tous deux étaient ses enfants.

Eirik semblait le considérer comme une menace, et Loki ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il n'avait jusque là rien fait correctement, et son fils le savait très bien. Il songea qu'il allait falloir qu'il arrange tout ça, et au plus vite.

D'ici-là, Elsa était la priorité. À sa poursuite, ils avaient traversé la moitié de l'astéroïde Knowhere, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Loki savait qu'elle voulait retrouver Lorelei pour récupérer sa fille, mais aussi pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, dans le dernier regard de défi qu'elle lui avait lancé. La vengeance ne lui apporterait rien de bon. C'était un chemin sombre, beaucoup trop sombre.

Elsa représentait la lumière. Sa lumière à lui.

Et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle garde cette lumière.


	71. II : Chapitre 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

Elsa avançait. Avec un seul but, un seul objectif en tête : retrouver sa fille. Et faire payer à la garce qui venait de l'enlever, accessoirement. Dans un coin de sa tête, Sylvi jurait comme une charretière, insultant Lorelei de noms qui auraient fait rougir Elsa si elle avait été dans son état normal. Mais elle ne l'était pas, aussi ne releva-t-elle pas.

La trace de Lorelei avait été assez facile à suivre : partout où elle passait, les hommes disparaissaient, et les femmes se tordaient les mains de désespoir. Elsa ne leur avait pas adressé la parole, s'était contentée de suivre son chemin. Mais certaines, comme mûes par l'instinct, s'étaient élancées à sa suite.

Elle avait vaguement conscience que sous ses pieds, le sol gelait, et que loin dans l'espace, le dôme qui protégeait Asgard devait être en train de trembler. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Evvie était au centre de ses préoccupations, comme jamais auparavant. Triste à dire en soi, mais Elsa laissait cela de côté. La priorité était de la retrouver, puis elle pleurerait sur ce qu'elle avait manqué dans les premières années de la vie de sa fille.

Enfin, une infime partie d'elle rageait encore contre Loki. Cet imbécile, fourbe et menteur qu'il était, avait encore trahi sa confiance.

 _— Pas réellement. Il ne t'avait rien promis, et tu n'attendais rien de lui…_

Elsa grimaça, s'arrêta brusquement. Sylvi venait de répondre à ses plaintes silencieuses, et la réponse ne lui plaisait pas réellement.

 _— Elsa ?_

La blonde se rendit compte que, instinctivement, elle s'était barricadée, dressant une barrière entre elle et son armure. Elle avait appris à faire ça quelques années auparavant, pour s'isoler.

 _— Désolée._

 _— La réponse ne te plaît peut-être pas parce qu'elle ne reflète pas la vérité._

Immédiatement, le réflexe d'Elsa fut de fuir. Fuir la voix de la raison, de la vérité. Sylvi le sentit, la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire.

 _— Tu dois arrêter de fuir. Fais face. Pas comme_ lui _._

Elsa tressaillit. Fuir, se cacher, en soi, ne lui posait pas vraiment problème. Elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. En revanche, être assimilée à Loki pour ces mêmes raisons la dérangeait. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle lui avait reproché.

 _— Je ne fuis pas_ , asséna-t-elle, raide.

 _— Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes._

Sylvi avait cette voix froide et impersonnelle qu'elle n'employait que rarement à l'égard de sa porteuse. Elsa ne l'avait entendue que deux ou trois fois, à des occasions vraiment particulières. Et, comme les fois précédentes, l'armure ne s'arrêta pas là.

 _— Le pire, c'est que tu sais que tu te mens, et ça te blesse encore plus._

Sur cette réplique, Sylvi se retira dans « son » coin. Elsa frissonna. Et ce n'était pas dû au froid ambiant.

Anna retourna voir Kristoff en fin de matinée. Elle était déjà passée vers huit heures, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il était réveillé. Puis à dix heures, parce qu'elle avait une pause. Puis, maintenant, alors que les cloches de la ville allaient sonner midi.

Le blond sourit en la voyant entrer. Il s'était adossé au chevet du lit, entouré par une dizaine de coussins. Olaf veillait à côté de lui, tout en jouant avec sa carotte. Il avait fini par comprendre que Kristoff ne pourrait pas sortir du lit lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé pour la quinzième fois de la journée, et semblait s'être résigné à la situation. Pour autant, il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de s'amuser. En ce moment même, il jouait avec une théière remplie d'eau brûlante, s'amusant à passer sa main au-dessus, regardant les flocons de son nuage fondre immédiatement. Anna le salua joyeusement, puis fila s'installer à côté de son mari.

Kristoff lui prit les mains, les observa un instant.

— Tu t'es encore rongée les ongles, fit-il remarquer, un brin moralisateur.

La rousse rebiffa aussi sec.

— Je suis nerveuse !

— Je sais, sourit-il. Et il n'y a pas de quoi.

C'était vrai. Les médecins disaient que son état s'était stabilisé. Enfin, dans la mesure où il pouvait être stable pour une personne qui ne pourrait plus marcher.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras, Elsa arrangera ça. Elle me construira un bonhomme de neige porteur, ou un truc du genre.

Olaf pointa le bout de sa carotte de la table de nuit où il était perché.

— Moi je pourrais te porter !

Kristoff et Anna échangèrent un regard entendu, avant d'acquiescer d'un même ensemble.

— Mais j'ai la flemme… fit le bonhomme de neige après avoir attentivement regardé la carrure de Kristoff.

Ils sourirent tous deux.

— Tu penses ?

La voix d'Anna n'était qu'un mince filet, à peine audible. Pourtant, elle ne remettait pas en doute les capacités de sa sœur. Elle remettait simplement en doute la capacité à Kristoff de s'en sortir. Il le perçut, n'attendit rien pour l'embrasser.

— Hé, l'appela-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent séparés. Écoute-moi. Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ça va…

Il s'interrompit. Anna venait de fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, elle s'accrochait à lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il la serra contre lui, avec un léger soupir.

Ils se tinrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la princesse s'apaise lentement. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur le torse de Kristoff, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Le rythme était lent. Stable. Rassurant. Elle ferma les yeux.

Kristoff sourit en voyant qu'Anna s'endormait lentement. Et ne fit pas un geste pour la réveiller, ou la renvoyer à ses royaux devoir. Il préférait apprécier le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble, sachant qu'ils en avaient récemment eu terriblement peu. Avec le départ d'Elsa, Anna avait été sollicité de partout en tant que régente, et la situation ne semblait pas près de s'arranger. Il poussa un léger soupir.

La rousse remua contre lui. Il la cala plus confortablement sur son torse, menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne. Par habitude, il voulut se redresser dans le lit. Ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir. Il tressaillit. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à s'y faire.

Avec un soupir, Kristoff retomba contre les coussins. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait dire à sa femme, il n'allait pas forcément _bien_. Certes, il était définitivement confiné au palais, aux côtés de sa rouquine préférée. Pour autant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il la voyait souvent. Elle était presque tout le temps ailleurs, occupée comme toujours. Et même si elle venait le voir dès que possible, il passait la majeure partie de sa journée seul. Olaf passait aussi, de temps à autre, mais c'était plus sporadique. Il venait faire l'idiot, au grès de ses envies.

Dans les moments où il était seul, Kristoff ruminait ses souvenirs de la montagne – ou d'Anna, en fonction du moment. Il se rappelait du plaisir éprouvé après un effort, des coups de tête affectueux de Sven, de la tendresse parfois un peu trop envahissante de sa famille de trolls. Cet ensemble de petits souvenirs, n'ayant aucun lien les uns avec les autres, lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu'il se rappelait que ce n'était plus pour lui. Et l'idée était encore pire lorsqu'il s'imaginait, confiné sur un trône, à devoir régenter un royaume, avec absolument aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

Pour l'instant, les conseillers lui avaient fichu la paix, probablement sur les recommandations du médecin royal. Calme et repos. Mais il y en avait marre, du repos ! Il voulait courir, bouger, hurler, parcourir la montagne qu'il connaissait par cœur, jouer avec Sven comme un enfant… Le seul horizon qui s'ouvrait pour l'instant à lui, c'étaient les quatre murs de sa chambre.

Pourtant, il y avait tout de même une étincelle d'espoir. Mince, mais persistante. Elsa.

Si elle revenait.

Au souvenir de Loki, dans la cour du château, face à Elsa, Kristoff ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré sa façade apparemment tranquille, le dieu lui avait paru terriblement mal à l'aise. Et pour cause ! Pour peu, le montagnard aurait eu pitié de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que le comportement de Loki par rapport à Elsa rappelait beaucoup trop celui de Hans vis à vis d'Anna.

Kristoff secoua la tête, et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

Autre chose que ses jambes mortes.

Elsa arriva au-dessus d'une sorte de vallée, balayée par un vent glacial, où des créatures étranges s'affairaient. Elle frissonna à leur vue. C'étaient d'étranges lézards à la peau verdâtre, couverts d'une épaisse carapace sur le dos, à la silhouette vaguement humanoïde. La jeune reine s'arrêta, et toute la troupe derrière elle l'imita avec écho de murmures mêlant surprise et dégoût.

Les bêtes s'affairaient autour d'une étrange boîte, comme mûes par un seul objectif, communiquaient par claquements de dents et gémissements aigus. Ces derniers faisaient terriblement penser au grincement de deux plaques de métal frottées l'une contre l'autre. Brusquement, Elsa se trouva propulsée un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant chaque détail de son rêve avec une précision presque douloureuse. Les créatures devant elle étaient identiques.

Sauf que dans son rêve, il y avait Loki. Et dans la réalité, il brillait par son absence.

Elsa se mordit les lèvres. « Pas très fréquentables » avait dit le dieu dans ses rêves.

 _— Pour une fois, je pense que tu serais avisée de suivre son conseil et de ne pas foncer tête baissée…_

La blonde se retint tout juste de formuler une pensée sur la brusque réapparition de Sylvi, qui avait été muette durant la majeure partie du trajet. Au lieu de cela, aidée par son armure, elle se concentra pour analyser la scène. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, outre les créatures et la boîte, c'était que Lorelei n'était pas là. Le sol au centre de la plaine était vierge de toute trace. Pourtant, Elsa était certaine que l'Asgardienne était passée par là. Elle fit une grimace agacée, s'obligea à observer encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua des schémas répétitifs dans les déplacements des créatures. Certains portaient des vivres, d'autres faisaient de larges rondes tout autour du camp.

Autour d'elle, tout était silencieux. À part les hurlements du vent, elle n'entendait pas les femmes derrière elle. Elle se tourna. Les femmes étaient toujours là, semblant attendre qu'elle agisse.

 _— À mon avis, un peu de force supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus_ , glissa Sylvi fière du double sens de sa phrase.

Elsa acquiesça mentalement. Elle ferma les yeux. Le froid s'insinua dans ses membres, agréablement familier. Des fourmillements la parcoururent toute entière. Elle se sentit grandir légèrement. Dans son esprit, elle perçut les ajustements que Sylvi faisait pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle silhouette.

Autour, il y eut des hoquets de stupeur. Elsa rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour percevoir un mouvement de recul général. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir que sa peau était bleue, et ses yeux probablement rouge sang. Le monstre en elle, héritage de son ancêtre.

— Je ne sais pas si vous parlez ma langue, dit-elle, s'adressant aux femmes extraterrestres qui s'étaient écartées, mais je sais que vous comprenez ce que je ressens. On m'a enlevé ma fille. J'ai besoin de la retrouver. C'est ma priorité absolue. Mais dès que je la saurai en sécurité, je vous aiderai à retrouver vos hommes.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, certaines femmes s'étaient tournées vers les autres, et avaient paru traduire ce qu'elle disait dans des langues étranges, âpres et dissonantes. Le message sembla passer. L'une après l'autre, toutes les femmes hochèrent la tête, la fixant avec des regards qui n'exprimaient plus la peur ou l'inquiétude, mais une détermination sans failles.

— Savez-vous vous battre ?

La question fut traduite dans les autres langues. La plupart hochèrent la tête, quelques autres firent des signes de dénégation. D'autres encore parurent indécises. Mais celles qui répondaient affirmativement étaient majoritaires. Aussi, Elsa tendit la main. Au sol se matérialisèrent des armes diverses par dizaines, assez pour armer tout le groupe. Elle-même se choisit une longue lance, et se tourna vers les autres avec un air farouche.

— Alors allons-y.


	72. II : Chapitre 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

— Vous êtes sûre que vous pouvez faire ça ?

Evvie se contenta d'acquiescer.

— Et vous alors ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix inaudible, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des adultes.

Silvester hocha la tête.

— Je ressens toujours cette attirance pour elle. Mais je peux la contrôler, puisque je suis…

— Mort, termina la jeune princesse tranquillement.

L'ancien prince de Weselton grimaça. _Je n'avais pas forcément besoin d'un tel rappel_ , grinça-t-il intérieurement. C'était déjà assez compliqué à comprendre comme ça. Ou du moins, à accepter. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vu son corps. Or il était logique que le corps reste en place après la mort.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement admis que personne ne l'entendait ni ne le voyait, Silvester avait paniqué. Il s'était mis en tête de suivre Elsa. Après tout, elle était magicienne. Elle allait trouver un moyen de le contacter… À cette occasion, il avait découvert plusieurs choses. Premièrement qu'être mort ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de l'angoisse, de la peur, ou tout autre sentiment. Deuxièmement, qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser les murs. Ni les surfaces solides. Ce qui l'empêchait de s'écraser au sol en marchant sur la passerelle qui menait au vaisseau. Pour autant, cette règle ne s'appliquait pas aux êtres vivants, qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher.

En arrivant au vaisseau, il avait croisé le regard de la princesse Evvie, posé sur lui. Au début, il avait cru qu'elle regardait au travers de lui, comme tout le monde depuis que l'étrange substance écarlate l'avait traversé. Puis, elle s'était approchée, avait tendu la main. Et il avait _senti_ ses doigts se refermer sur sa manche. Elle lui avait frôlé la main. Elle l'entendait. Lui parlait.

— Je suis désolée, avait-elle dit d'emblée.

Il avait mis un moment à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Difficilement, il avait haussé les épaules, affectant une fausse nonchalence. Le regard bleu d'Evvie était particulièrement déroutant : à la fois particulièrement aigü, paraissant sonder jusqu'au fond de son âme, et d'un autre côté, totalement absent. Elle arrivait à jongler à la perfection entre les discussions qu'elle avait avec les vivants et les quelques mots qu'elle échangeait avec lui.

Et elle avait une mission pour lui. Retrouver Lorelei. Ce qui, au regard de l'attirance que la rousse exerçait encore sur Silvester, n'allait pas être trop difficile. D'instinct, il savait exactement où aller.

Il fit une nouvelle grimace lorsqu'un petit détachement, composé d'Elsa, de Loki et d'Evvie, se mit en chasse. _Si je suis mort, autant être utile à quelque chose…_ songea-t-il amèrement.

Le monde autour de lui parut soudain se fragmenter. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'Elsa et Loki étaient en danger, se battaient face aux hommes de Lorelei. Lui était ailleurs. Evvie ayant disparu, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était d'une certaine manière nourri de son énergie durant tout ce temps. Et que, lors de son absence, il y avait un vide noir qui l'attirait. Les contours de la pièce s'étaient brouillés. Les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient étouffés, comme filtrés par un épais matelas. Et tout autour, le noir semblait gagner du terrain.

Au bord de l'inconscience, Silvester luttait pour ne pas se faire entraîner. Il serra les dents. Résister à l'attirance du vide était douloureux. Un début de migraine commençait déjà à poindre, il avait refermé les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Étrange sensation quand on savait qu'il n'avait plus de corps. Il cessa de réfléchir à sa mort, pour plutôt se focaliser sur la survie de son… âme ? esprit ? essence ? _Là n'est pas la question !_

Et soudain, la traction disparut. Evvie réapparut à côté de lui, en compagnie de son frère. À ce moment précis, Silvester se jura de ne plus la lâcher d'une semelle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse, ça va aller.

— J'ai peur… murmura Evvie d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle ne risquait pas réellement d'attirer l'attention de ses geôliers, enfermée dans une cage, mais elle murmurait malgré tout. La peur lui tordait les entrailles. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, quelles étaient ces étranges créatures qui rôdaient autour de sa prison. Lorelei l'avait traînée de force à travers l'astéroïde, jusqu'à mettre la main sur un vaisseau rapide. Elle l'avait ensuite laissée chez ces créatures horribles, qui communiquaient avec des hurlements effrayants. Elle avait essayé de se téléporter hors de la cage, mais impossible. Il y avait comme une barrière, qui bloquait ses pouvoirs magiques.

Sans Silvester à côté d'elle pour la rassurer, Evvie aurait très probablement paniqué, ou alors se serait effondrée en pleurs. Là, elle se retenait. Parce qu'il l'assurait que sa mère viendrait la chercher bientôt.

À la pensée de sa mère, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Intérieurement, elle commença à se maudire d'avoir été aussi stupide. Elle avait besoin d'elle. De sa mère. De celle qu'elle avait vue dans le vaisseau. Pas de celle qu'elle avait cru côtoyer pendant onze ans. Sa mère, la vraie, celle qui voulait prendre soin d'elle, qui l'aimait. Celle qu'elle avait repoussée pendant onze ans parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle n'existait pas.

Elle aurait aussi aimé avoir son père. Loki, pilier inébranlable qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Un appui sans précédent. Elle avait envie de pleurer à l'idée de ne jamais les revoir. Elle se mordit les lèvres, tendit la main dans l'espoir de faire apparaître une volute d'obscurité. Rien, absolument rien. Pas le moindre fourmillement au bout de ses doigts, pas la moindre torsion dans son ventre. Elle gémit, se recroquevilla en boule.

Brusquement, il y eut un grand cri au-dehors. Les créatures vertes qu'Evvie et Silvester avaient brièvement entrevues poussèrent des hurlements inhumains terrifiants. Evvie gémit, terrifiée, se replia encore davantage sur elle-même. À côté d'elle, Silvester prit de l'élan pour essayer, encore une fois, de passer à travers le mur de la cage. Au lieu de le traverser, comme il aurait dû, il s'écrasa durement contre le métal. Il cria de douleur. Au même moment, une pensée fusa dans son esprit, terriblement claire. _Je ne suis pas mort._ Il ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était physiquement pas possible. Les morts ne ressentent pas la douleur.

Sans trop savoir comment, il savait qu'il avait compris quelque chose d'essentiel. S'il n'était pas mort… cela voulait dire qu'il était ailleurs. Et qu'il pouvait très certainement revenir. Il sourit, sa confiance retrouvée.

Evvie sentit soudain une main fantomatique se poser sur sa joue. Effrayée, elle faillit bondir sur place, réalisa rapidement que c'était Silvester. Et qu'elle pouvait le _sentir_.

Au même moment, une silhouette pâle traversa le mur de la cage, sans aucune difficulté. La princesse reconnut la vielle femme qu'elle avait vue pour la dernière fois à Arendelle. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-elle…

— Prince Silvester ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il inclina la tête, attentif.

— Vous la voyez ?

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur la femme. Le prince suivit son regard, revint à elle.

— Qui ça ?

— La femme…

 _— Il ne peut pas me voir_ , fit cette dernière au même moment.

— Et vous, vous le voyez ?

La vielle femme hocha la tête, mais embraya aussitôt :

 _— Mais je dois être la seule, parmi les fantômes._

— Pourquoi ?

 _— Il n'est pas mort. Ni vivant. Il est pris quelque part entre ces deux dimensions. Entre deux réalités._

— Et pourquoi vous le voyez ?

 _— Je suis une ancienne gardienne. Ça me confère des dons spéciaux dans la mort._

— Une gardienne ?

 _— Comme ta mère. Je suis votre ancêtre, en fait. D'ailleurs, c'est à propos d'elle que je viens. Rassure-toi, princesse, elle arrive._

Et l'aïeule repartit comme elle était venue, traversant la paroi qui posait tellement problème à Evvie et Silvester. La princesse se tourna vers l'ancien prince de Weselton.

— Vous n'êtes pas…

— Mort, compléta-t-il. Avec qui parliez-vous ?

— Un fantôme, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

À son tour, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis hocha finalement la tête.

— Je suppose que c'est logique que je ne la voie pas, du coup. Et que je ne puisse pas sortir d'ici…

Evvie fit un pâle sourire. Et soudain, le prince se mit à sautiller sur place, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas mort ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Vous entendez ! Je peux revenir ! Comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

— De quoi ?

— Que je ne sois pas mort. Que vous me voyiez, du coup.

Evvie haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalent.

— Aucune idée. D'après la femme qui vient de passer, vous êtes coincé entre deux dimensions.

Silvester esquissa une grimace.

Dans la tête du prince, les pensées tourbillonnaient à toute allure. Il n'était pas mort. Il pouvait toucher la princesse. Pourquoi seulement ici, dans cette cage, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le souvenir de l'obscurité, qui l'avait tant attiré, à un moment donné, lui revint fugitivement, aussi brusque que douloureux. Il se sentit brusquement vaciller. Les ombres dans la cage semblèrent s'allonger. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils étaient déjà dans le noir.

Il sentit une brusque traction dans son ventre, se plia en deux en grognant de douleur. Ferma les yeux, luttant contre l'attraction soudaine.

— Prince Silvester ?

La voix, inquiète, semblait lui parvenir de loin. Trop loin. Même les cris qui venaient de l'extérieur, pourtant perçants, s'étaient tus. Il se crispa. Ses oreilles vibraient, emplies d'un bourdonnement désagréable. Et, à côté de lui se profilait l'obscurité. Apaisante. Silencieuse. Il poussa un cri de rage, luttant contre cette torpeur qui l'envahissait.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait perdre pied, la lumière envahit les lieux. Blanche. Aveuglante. Douloureuse. Tellement douloureuse qu'elle le ramenait à la réalité. Sa réalité.

Il cilla. L'attraction de l'obscurité disparut progressivement, alors que ses sens lui revenaient progressivement. Il sentit d'abord une odeur fraîche, qu'il n'aurait su définir. Cilla plusieurs fois pour s'accoutumer à la nouvelle luminosité. Les pans de la cage dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis quelques heures venaient de voler en éclat. Et le silence fut rompu par un cri. Unique.

— MAMAN !

Evvie se jeta en avant, ignorant des années de principes de retenue, droit dans les bras de sa mère. Qui se refermèrent sur ses épaules comme un cocon protecteur. Silvester sourit. Mère et fille venaient de se réunir en une étreinte, qui compensait très probablement dix ans de silence mutuel. Il s'approcha en silence, fut stupéfait de voir qu'il y avait de la neige partout autour. Et qu'il laissait des traces dedans.

Une fois qu'Evvie et sa mère se furent séparées, il frôla délicatement l'épaule de la princesse. Sa main passa au travers, mais la jeune fille releva la tête brusquement, comme électrisée. Il croisa ses yeux bleus, si similaires à ceux d'Elsa, et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère. Le prince de Weselton n'entendit rien, mais vit le regard d'Elsa se poser sur l'endroit où il se tenait. Enfin, plus précisément sur les traces qu'il avait laissées dans la neige. Et un sourire sincèrement joyeux vint éclairer son visage.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Hello ! Petite note d'auteure rapide, juste pour vous signaler que j'ai finalement commencé à poster une autre de mes fanfics, intitulée Psychosis. C'est un cross-over Loki x Harley Quinn (attention, son origin story n'est pas respectée !), en deux tomes et un prélude. Pour l'instant, je poste une fois tous les deux jours, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous intéresse ! =)  
**_

 _ **Sinon, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. À demain pour la suite !**_


	73. II : Chapitre 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

Ils parvinrent sur les lieux du carnage après la bataille. Loki le vit tout de suite ; des corps de Chitauris étaient éparpillés partout autour. L'odeur du sang encore frais était particulièrement écœurante, il vit Eirik tressaillir à côté de lui. Il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, arracha une bande de tissu au bas de sa tunique – les couturiers d'Asgard allaient pester – et la tendit à l'enfant en lui soufflant des indications. Suivant les conseils de son père, Eirik prit le tissu, l'attacha sur son visage de façon à couvrir son nez, et le frôla du bout des doigts. La bande verte se couvrit d'une couche de givre, assez fine pour laisser le prince respirer, assez épaisse pour filtrer les odeurs, qui se réduisirent à un léger désagrément.

— Merci, souffla l'enfant, sa voix étouffée par le masque.

Loki lui rendit un sourire, et se remit en marche. Mais Eirik n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient parcouru une distance énorme, qu'il aurait d'habitude fait à cheval. Il resta sur place. Loki mit moins de deux pas à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas suivi, se retourna. Eirik était debout, le fixait avec un regard mi-méfiant, mi-fatigué. Loki hésita à peine. Il attrapa son fils, le mit sur ses épaules, et se remit en marche.

Eirik, remis de sa surprise, se laissa rapidement bercer par le pas souple de son père. S'appuyant sur sa tête, il ferma les yeux. Sa sœur et lui avaient un lien spécial. Sans être de la télépathie, c'était assez puissant pour qu'il ressentent les émotions les plus fortes. Et là, pendant des heures, il avait senti qu'elle était au bord de la panique. Plus que la marche, c'était ça qui l'avait épuisé. Là, il ne ressentait plus rien. Leur connexion était souvent fluctuante, mais il avait l'intuition que sa sœur allait mieux.

— Loki ?

— Hmm ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Ils étaient encore en train de parcourir la lande couverte de cadavres. Loki mit un moment avant de répondre. Il attendit d'être arrivé au centre, où des débris d'acier brisés et gelés avaient été dispersés. Il passa une main au-dessus, se concentra.

— Ta sœur était ici. Ainsi que ta mère. Et…

Au même moment, Loki se crispa. Eirik se tendit, inquiet. Mais le dieu se contenta d'émettre un grognement de douleur, et se redressa.

— Elles se sont retrouvées, c'est certain, affirma-t-il.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

Loki fit un grand geste de la main, désigna l'ensemble de la zone.

— La magie laisse des traces, perceptibles pour certains. Celles de ta mère couvrent l'ensemble de la zone. Mais Evvie… elle a laissé son empreinte seulement ici. Et la sienne et celle de ta mère sont mêlées.

— Tout ça avec un seul geste de la main ?

Eirik devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son père.

— Des siècles de pratique.

— Des siècles ?

— Trois millénaires en fait.

Le petit garçon garda le silence. Il avait entendu dire que Loki était vieux. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

— Vous… vous vivez combien de temps ?

— Beaucoup.

— Et moi ?

— Aucune idée, admit-il honnêtement. Il faudra voir.

Et il se remit en marche en silence.

Loki souffrait. Beaucoup. Lorsqu'il s'était concentré pour percevoir les traces de magie, l'Æther avait réagi. Violemment. Comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Et il savait que ce n'étaient pas les traces d'Elsa qui faisaient cet effet. Ni celles d'Evvie. C'était une autre présence, dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la nature. Une présence liée à la pierre de la réalité. Une présence qui le faisait souffrir. L'Æther était attiré par cette présence. Voulait la suivre.

Ce fut cette impression qui guida Loki lorsqu'il se remit en marche. Il suivit la voie que lui indiquait la substance dans ses veines. Elle le tractait, dans une direction précise. Il poussa un soupir.

— Est-ce que tu as froid ? s'enquit-il auprès de son fils, faisant un effort pour maîtriser sa voix.

Il sentait que, sans cet effort, elle aurait probablement tremblé.

— Non. Je n'ai jamais eu froid, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Loki étouffa un sourire, malgré la douleur. Son fils était le portrait exact d'Elsa. Ils avaient les mêmes capacités, les mêmes réactions à son égard. Elsa aussi l'avait considéré avec ce mélange de curiosité et de méfiance, au début. Longtemps auparavant. Les souvenirs revinrent, sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement. Il la revit, debout dans la cour de son château, altière et fière. Royale. Puis, le brusque changement, lorsque le marteau de Thor avait jailli dans sa direction. Le mur de glace qui s'élevait presque instantanément pour le protéger, lui.

À ce moment, il avait éprouvé un profond respect pour celle qui se dressait sans hésitation face à Thor. Il ne l'aimait pas encore. Il ne l'appréciait même pas réellement. Ça n'avait jamais été un coup de foudre, entre eux. Il ne pensait encore qu'à la manipuler pour s'en sortir. Mais il la respectait déjà.

Respect bafoué. Deux fois, maintenant. La première avec Thanos, la seconde avec Lorelei.

Et, d'une certaine manière, il sentait qu'elle lui faisait quand même confiance. D'une étrange manière. Elle lui avait laissé Eirik, sans hésitation.

Elsa. Sa Elsa.

 _Imbécile nostalgique !_ s'admonesta-t-il.

La douleur avait reflué. Les souvenirs la tenaient à l'écart. Ou du moins, il l'occultait parce qu'il se laissait porter par les souvenirs.

— Loki ?

La petite voix venait d'en-haut. Il s'arracha à ses réminescences.

— Comment vous avez connu maman ?

 _Étrange qu'il le demande ainsi, surtout maintenant._ À croire qu'ils étaient liés, d'une certaine manière.

— Elle était déjà reine d'Arendelle depuis deux ans, répondit-il, veillant à garder un souffle égal pour ne pas perdre son rythme de marche. J'étais… j'ai été envoyé à son service. Pour réparer mes torts, obtenir le pardon de ma souveraine.

— Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait ?

Loki garda le silence. Il n'avait pas exactement envie d'en parler. L'œil unique d'Odin, empli de tristesse et de reproches, lorsque la lame avait ouvert sa gorge, lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Il le chassa en sentant la douleur revenir au grand galop.

— Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'était mal. C'était cruel. Même si je ne le regrette pas, parce que ça m'a permis de rencontrer ta mère.

 _Petite mortelle à qui je n'aurais probablement jamais fait attention, sinon._ L'année qu'il avait passée là-bas avait été meilleure que les trois millénaires qui l'avaient précédée. Une année pour gagner plus qu'on ne pourrait jamais espérer… et le perdre ensuite en quelques heures.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?_

Il poussa un soupir discret.

— Vous avez tué ?

— Oui.

Et pas qu'une personne. Il faisait rarement le compte, mais entre les victimes de l'attaque de New York, les soldats de Hans, Odin… Il avait même la mort des Chitauris sur la conscience, en théorie. Mais bon, celle-là ne pesait pas lourd.

Loki entreprit de gravir la colline. Ils avaient fini de parcourir la grande plaine qui s'étalait près des bordures de Knowhere. Ils allaient bientôt arriver au bout de l'astéroïde. Et il sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient progressivement de ce qui agitait tant l'Æther.

Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il aperçut, à la limite de son champ de vision, une masse grise tourbillonnante, gigantesque. Une tempête de neige.

Après avoir récupéré sa fille, Elsa avait avancé, accompagnée d'une petite armée de femmes d'autant plus déteminées qu'elles avaient vaincu les Chitauris sans trop de difficultés. Les femmes avançaient pour récupérer leurs maris. Elsa était motivée par une raison bien plus simple : la vengeance. Elle avait retrouvé Evvie. Mais elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser passer cet affront.

La troupe, guidée par Evvie, elle-même guidée par Silvester, finit par arriver en bordure d'un camp.

— Comment on les récupère ? demanda une femme juste avant l'assaut.

Elle avait une peau verte, comme Gamora, et des cheveux teints en bleu. Elle s'était occupée de la traduction juste avant l'assaut sur les Chitauris. Et se débrouillait plutôt bien à l'épée.

— Il faut les assomer. Quand ils se réveilleront, ils seront à nouveau en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

La femme verte traduisit. La traduction fut reprise dans d'autres langues par d'autres femmes. Elsa craignit, un instant, que le sens général se perde, mais les femmes hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

Elsa fut la première à s'avancer. Evvie était restée à l'arrière, tapie derrière une tente, invisible. Elle tendit les mains. Deux boules de glace, parfaitement modelées, frappèrent deux hommes juste devant elle. Ils s'effondrèrent dans une épaisse couche de poudreuse, créée à la dernière seconde pour amortir leur chute. Derrière, les autres femmes se mirent en marche. Pour l'occasion, leurs armes affûtées avaient été remplacées par des gourdins. Une dizaine d'hommes tombèrent avant que l'alarme ne soit sonnée. Et alors, tout le camp leur tomba dessus.

Rapidement, Lorelei apparut à la tête de l'armée. Vêtue de pied en cap, armée d'une double-épée, elle élimina presque sans regarder les trois femmes qui s'étaient élancées vers elle. Immédiatement, un cercle se forma autour d'elle. Elsa serra les poings de fureur. Des nuages s'accumulèrent en un instant, commencèrent à déverser de la neige. Une tempête de neige s'annonçait, monstrueuse et incontrôlable, à l'image de son humeur.

— Viens donc te battre à la loyale ! provoqua la rousse, debout au centre du no man's land.

Elsa lança d'abord deux jets de glace, qui s'écrasèrent sur l'armure dorée en projetant de la neige autour, aveuglant temporairement l'ennemi. Elle en profita pour se jeter en avant. Deux dagues apparurent dans ses mains. Elle put ainsi taillarder une fois l'avant-bras de Lorelei, avant de devoir reculer sous l'assaut. Elles échangèrent quelques coups, brefs et violents. Chaque fois, les lames dessinaient une courbe parfaite pour frapper mortellement, et chaque fois, elles étaient arrêtées en pleine course.

Elsa gardait son rythme. Elle essayait de deviner celui de Lorelei. Mais la combattante était vive. Imprévisible. Elle prenait un rythme, le modifiait quelques secondes plus tard. Déstabilisait son adversaire. La blonde sentit rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau. Elle se ferait déborder en quelques secondes, à la première erreur.

 _— La solution est évidente._

 _— Je sais_ , répondit-elle à Sylvi. _Mais elle est malhonnête._

 _— Et alors ?_

 _— Pas faux._

Lorelei fit un nouveau mouvement, et pour la première fois, Elsa ne para pas. Elle bondit hors de portée. Un sourire moqueur vint s'afficher sur le visage de la rousse. Disparut rapidement lorsque les mains d'Elsa s'illuminèrent. Elle plia les genoux, sauta. Les yeux de Lorelei s'écarquillèrent. Un phénix étincelant déploya ses ailes derrière la blonde, alors qu'elle se maintenait en l'air. Elsa étendit la main. Le phénix, suivant ses mouvements, fit un ample mouvement de l'aile. Des plumes de glace, acérées comme des poignards, en jaillirent. Trois s'enfoncèrent dans le plastron de Lorelei. Une quatrième perfora son ventre, une cinquième traversa son cou. Elsa retomba au sol souplement, en même temps qu'un corps inerte s'effondrait.

La rousse ne mourut pas sur le coup. Elle se vidait de son sang lentement, se tordant sur le sol, luttant pour chaque respiration. Elsa s'approcha à pas mesurés. Dans les yeux de son adversaire, emplis de douleur, elle lut une volonté féroce. Indomptable. Même à l'article de la mort, elle gardait une certaine fierté.

— Fais… le… souffla Lorelei d'une voix rauque.

Elsa comprit la prière muette. Elle l'acheva, d'un geste précis, gardant ses yeux fichés dans ceux de Lorelei jusqu'à la fin. Lorelei garda les yeux ouverts. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que leur lumière se ternisse définitivement.


	74. II : Chapitre 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

Loki avait presque atteint le lieu de la tempête, maintenant calmée, et Elsa avait rebroussé chemin, laissant là les femmes occupées à réveiller leurs maris. Normalement, la mort de Lorelei avait définitivement mis terme aux enchantements. Mais les hommes allaient être surpris de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une lande presque déserte.

En voyant Elsa revenir, Loki sentit le tiraillement de l'Æther dans son ventre. Brusque, douloureux. La sensation était devenue presque familière au cours de ces heures de marche. Il sentit qu'il était proche. Proche de la source de cette agitation. Il ferma les yeux brièvement. À ses côtés, Eirik marchait à nouveau. Dès qu'il aperçut sa sœur, saine et sauve, il se précipita en avant, délaissant son père. Loki suivit plus lentement, un peu plus hésitant sur l'accueil qu'Elsa allait lui réserver. Elle avait été particulièrement rogue à son départ. Est-ce que…

— T'es-tu décidé ?

Oui. Elle était toujours aussi irritée. Sauf que ses yeux brillaient étrangement, reflétant une sorte de tristesse et de vide abyssal. Loki reconnut immédiatement cette lueur.

— Tu as tué, affirma-t-il, ignorant à la fois la question et la douleur toujours plus intense qui irradiait maintenant dans tout son corps. Lorelei est morte. Et ça ne t'apporte rien.

Elsa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, fixant le sol. Loki lui prit une main.

— La vengeance n'apporte rien. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé plus d'une fois d'en tirer quelque chose de bon. Mais elle ne fait rien d'autre que creuser un grand vide autour de toi.

Et, brusquement, Elsa se jeta à son cou, et éclata en sanglots. Déversa des torrents de larmes glacées, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Loki l'attira contre lui, l'emprisonna dans son étreinte. Elle ne chercha même pas à s'en dégager, s'accrocha à lui encore plus fort.

— Je me sens tellement vide… hoqueta-t-elle entre deux reniflements. Je suis fatiguée, Loki… Fatiguée de lutter… de m'obliger à me méfier… Je te veux à côté de moi… J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de te faire confiance… Mais je ne sais pas si je peux… Je n'ose plus…

L'écho, violent, de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir-là, après Thanos, fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, plus violent que la douleur de l'Æther s'agitant dans ses veines. Il tourna la tête, quelques degrés à peine, pour murmurer à son oreille :

— Je t'aime. Ça, ça n'a jamais changé.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal…?

Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cela. Alors il se contenta de faire la chose la plus naturelle. Il l'embrassa. Doucement, sans essayer de la forcer. Baiser chaste, qui les laissa pourtant étrangement à bout de souffle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle resta accrochée à lui comme une enfant.

À quelques mètres de là seulement, Evvie et Eirik se tenaient debout, face à face, mains jointes. Aucune étreinte, aucun sourire. Ils se regardaient, chacun ayant l'impression de redécouvrir l'autre.

Eirik voyait sa sœur, à la fois tellement ressemblante à leur père et tellement différente. Une ombre, fragile, tremblotante, qui venait de voir quelqu'un mourir devant elle pour la première fois. Elle aurait dû rester à l'écart, comme sa mère le lui avait dit. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Lorsque le corps avait arrêté de respirer, une ombre s'était détachée du corps de Lorelei. Seule Evvie l'avait vue. Elle s'était éloignée de quelques pas, pendant que sa mère restait à genoux. Le fantôme de Lorelei s'était approché d'Evvie. Elle s'était retournée vers son corps. Absolument pas choquée par son décès.

— C'est ça, la mort ?

Elle avait parcouru son environnement d'un long regard mélancolique. Tout autour d'elle, le monde des vivants, à la fois si proche et si éloigné. Et puis, une petite lumière s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux fantomatiques.

— Sans rancœur, princesse ? avait-elle souri. Après tout, c'est ta mère qui m'a tuée.

Et elle s'était éloignée pour laisser la jeune fille tranquille.

Evvie, elle, revoyait son frère. Tellement similaire à leur mère. Mêmes cheveux, même attitude. Juste des yeux verts tirant sur le bleu, hérités de son père.

Ils ne s'étaient quittés que pour quelques heures, pourtant la fatigue avait assombri ses traits, lui donnant deux ou trois années de plus. Il avait passé des heures avec leur père, sur ses épaules ou à marcher avec lui, en quête des deux personnes les plus importantes pour eux deux. Il avait compris que, malgré tout ce qui pouvait les éloigner, lui et Loki étaient proches, d'une certaine manière. Ils tenaient tous les deux à protéger leur famille. Même si famille était un mot que Loki admettait ne pas réellement connaître.

À bien y réfléchir, Eirik avait admis qu'il ne signifiait pas grand chose pour lui non plus, pour l'instant. Toutes les personnes qui évoluaient dans son entourage lui avaient garanti une relative sérénité et lui avaient offert l'amour dont il avait besoin… mais une _famille_ , c'était différent. Ça supposait une unisson. Qu'il avait été loin d'éprouver, petit.

Il se tenait maintenant devant sa sœur, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Il se tenait plus franc, mieux affirmé. Plus confiant. Plus sûr de son nouveau rôle dans la famille qu'il entrevoyait maintenant.

— Tu m'as manqué.

Les mots ne portèrent pas loin, murmurés dans un souffle. Juste assez pour qu'Evvie réponde sur le même ton.

— Toi aussi.

Il la tira vers lui, la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle se raccrocha à lui, ferma les yeux. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi… tellement plus simple de s'abandonner…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards convergèrent d'un même ensemble vers leurs parents, qui se tenaient enlacés à quelques mètres de là. Leur mère tremblait. Et leur père semblait… à la fois préoccupé, et étrangement satisfait alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Evvie leva les yeux vers son frère, un brin plus grand qu'elle.

— Tu penses qu'ils vont se réconcilier ?

— Peut-être.

Loki avait arrêté de prêter attention à l'Æther. Grossière erreur. La sensation de douleur s'atténua brièvement… puis la Pierre d'Infinité jaillit hors de son corps dans une explosion retentissante. Elsa fut projetée dix mètres plus loin, atterrit durement sur le sol, tandis que Loki tombait à terre. L'Æther fut dispersé en centaines de petit cristaux, qui se rassemblèrent rapidement en un tourbillon rouge.

Sonnés, Elsa et Loki mirent un certain temps à se relever. Pendant ce temps, le tourbillon avait enflé, enroulé autour d'une personne qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait voir. Silvester.

Silvester sentait le pouvoir qui l'environnait. Il sentait que l'Æther l'attirait, mais il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette… chose… le toucher une seconde fois. La dernière fois, il avait été éjecté hors de la réalité des autres. Il vivait dans son monde, un monde à part, où personne à part Evvie ne l'entendait. Il ne voulait pas être envoyé encore plus loin, quelque part où plus personne ne le verrait. Mais, confusément, il sentait aussi que ce n'était pas la même attraction que celle de l'obscurité. L'obscurité le tirait à elle, il n'arrivait pas à s'y soustraire. Elle était uniquement tenue en retrait par la présence d'Evvie. Là, en revanche, il pouvait se permettre de refuser. De ne pas toucher l'Æther.

Hésitant, il finit par tendre la main. Quelques éclats, poussés par le vent, frôlèrent sa peau. Il ressentit leur contact, la morsure de la Gemme. Le tourbillon entier changea de direction, s'enfonça dans sa peau. Se glissa dans son corps, envahit ses veines. Silvester hurla de souffrance.

Et puis, la douleur reflua progressivement, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un tiraillement sourd, à peine perceptible. Silvester ouvrit lentement les yeux, effrayé. Où allait-il encore…

Elsa et Loki le fixaient avec stupeur. _Le fixaient._ Il se racla la gorge.

— Vous… vous m'entendez ?

Silence. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il était encore dans un autre monde. Hors de portée, inaudible, invisible. Et, finalement, Elsa murmura :

— Oui… On vous entend.

Silvester cilla. Puis poussa un grand cri de joie et de soulagement.

— OUIIIII ! ENFIN !

Loki esquissa une ombre de sourire, apparemment pas dérangé par le fait de perdre une telle puissance. En le voyant sourire ainsi, d'un air presque satisfait, Silvester se rappela soudain de la fois où il avait failli se faire étouffer. Sa colère fusa brusquement hors de lui comme un raz-de-marée destructeur, percuta Loki, le soulevant dans les airs. Le dieu pâlit brusquement, et il porta une main à sa gorge en haletant. Enivré par le pouvoir qu'il sentait jaillir de ses mains, Silvester serra. Loki hoqueta.

Et, soudain, Silvester perdit pied. Il roula sur le côté, dans une chute incontrôlée, termina le nez dans la poussière. Grinçant de douleur, il se redressa. Elsa venait de lui envoyer un jet de magie droit dans le ventre, et se précipitait déjà aux côtés de Loki. Silvester grogna, tendit la main. Rien ne se passa. Frustré, il réessaya. Absolument rien. Pas le moindre tiraillement, pas la plus petite étincelle de magie dans ses doigts. Lui qui la ressentait si clairement quelques secondes auparavant se retrouvait à nouveau aussi démuni qu'un humain quelconque. Il aurait voulu hurler, s'en abstint difficilement en voyant le regard assassin dont le gratifiait Elsa. Loki s'était redressé, le fixait aussi, mais étrangement calme.

— Un pouvoir, ça met des années à se maîtriser, expliqua-t-il, glacial.

Silvester frémit, étrangement intimidé par celui qu'il tenait à sa merci encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Elsa se releva à son tour, s'approcha du prince de Weselton. Froide et terrifiante, comme la sorcière des glaces que dépeignaient certaines légendes de son pays natal. Alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait l'assassiner sur place, elle se contenta de lui tendre une main. Il la prit, hésitant et effrayé. Elle le tira vers le haut. Comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur, encore plus que quand elle s'était avancée vers lui. Pour la première fois, il voyait l'éventuel monstre derrière le masque. La combattante derrière l'humaine. La sorcière derrière la reine.

— Je vous apprécie, fit-elle, tout aussi glacée que son compagnon. Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez vivant.

Dits sur ce ton, les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Mais ils n'admettaient aucune réplique.

— Mais je vous jure que si vous agressez Loki encore une fois, vous le regretterez.

— Il m'a bien agressé, lui, protesta Silvester.

Il avait conscience que c'était ridicule comme excuse, mais il se sentait paralysé et terrifié.

— Et je vous ai défendu. Tout comme je le défendrai lui, si c'est nécessaire.

— Merci, mon ange, mais je sais me défendre, intervint Loki avec un léger sourire suffisant.

— Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a une minute, suspendu dans les airs, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle souriait, elle aussi. Presque amusée par leur dispute. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Silvester en se recomposant une façade plus sérieuse, et reprit :

— J'ai fait une erreur en vous amenant ici. Je vous ai exposé à des dangers qui ne convenaient pas. J'en suis réellement navrée. Mais nous avons besoin de vous, maintenant.

— De cette… Gemme, releva le concerné avec un ricanement.

Elsa inclina la tête.

— Certes. Ce qui ne change rien aux faits, vu que vous la possédez. J'apprécierais juste que vous ne vous en preniez pas au père de mes enfants.

Silvester tourna la tête pour voir Evvie, qui observait la scène, main dans la main avec Eirik. Elle dardait sur lui un regard venimeux, à mille lieues de la relative sympathie qu'elle lui avait témoigné précédemment. Il déglutit, hocha la tête. Le message était assez clair. S'il s'en prenait à un seul membre de cette famille, peu importe lequel, il en paierait les douloureuses conséquences.

Sentant le malaise de Silvester, Loki posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elsa, un sourire presque… attendri aux lèvres.

— Bon. C'est pas qu'on ait un long chemin à faire pour revenir au vaisseau, mais… on a vraiment un long chemin à faire.

Elsa se tourna vers son ancien amant, ricanant légèrement, et tendit la main. Un jet de neige en jaillit, se condensa pour former deux ours de glace harnachés à un grand traîneau de la même matière. Les ours poussèrent, en prenant vie, un rugissement retentissant, criant de réalisme, et lacérèrent profondément le sol de leurs griffes. Silvester émit une exclamation stupéfaite. La reine d'Arendelle fit signe à ses enfants d'approcher. Ils s'embarquèrent tous ensemble sur le traîneau, sur lequel Elsa créa une toiture aérodynamique d'un geste pour les protéger du vent. Elle claqua de la langue.

Même à travers la paroi de glace, les ours l'entendirent. Ils s'élancèrent à la vitesse du vent vers l'autre bout de Knowhere.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Il y a une minuscule référence à un Disney relativement connu dans ce chapitre, qui trouvera ?**_


	75. II : Chapitre 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

Thor tournait en rond dans son vaisseau, nerveux. Il sentait confusément que la situation avait totalement dégénéré quand Evvie était apparue, avait attrapé son frère, et avait disparu à nouveau. Et même sans ça, il savait pertinemment que partir à la poursuite de Lorelei était dangereux. Et risqué. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il avait voulu faire partie de l'expédition. Mais la reine Elsa avait réussi à le convaincre en jouant sur la corde sensible. Jane. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures qu'elle était partie.

Il serra les dents. _Confiance_ , se répéta-t-il, _confiance_. Il devait faire confiance à Loki. Son frère avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette humaine. Un peu comme lui, au final. Même s'il ne se permettrait jamais de faire cette remarque à haute voix. Il savait que Loki rejetait systématiquement tout ce qui pouvait les rapprocher. Et il détestait ça. Il aurait voulu être à nouveau proche de son frère, comme auparavant.

Mais peut-être que tout ça n'était au final qu'une ruse. Encore. Loki avait toujours été jaloux. Il avait toujours envié Thor, d'une certaine manière. Ce n'était que ces dernières années que le blond avait pu commencer à le comprendre, au cours des nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eues. Tant de secrets, enfouis depuis si longtemps, étaient sortis… Des secrets qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas entendre. Même si, en fin de compte, ils en disaient long sur ce qui s'était déroulé pendant deux millénaires.

Il poussa un soupir, se décida à quitter son vaisseau, pour aller voir les Gardiens de la Galaxie. En entrant chez eux, il eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire, un peu comme si eux l'avaient fait dans la Tour Stark. Stark… cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il avait été avec les Avengers. Ils s'étaient encore réunis récemment, pour sauver – encore – Midgard d'un énième vilain avide de pouvoir. Ça devenait lassant, à la longue.

Remarque, il valait mieux ça qu'avoir à affronter Loki à nouveau. Combattre un quelconque humain, même modifié, ça passait sans problème. Combattre son frère… Non. Décidément, non.

Peter Quill vint l'accueillir.

— Thor ? Le célèbre Thor ? Je ne savais pas que le banditisme permettait de fréquenter l'élite des Neuf Mondes !

— À croire que, parfois, les situations les plus inattendues font les meilleurs alliés…

— Ouais. À ce propos, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir retaper tout le vaisseau après ton intervention ! fit un raton-laveur agacé en débarquant, arme à la main. La folle-dingue n'est pas là ?

— Qui ça, la reine Elsa ?

— Nan, Lore-machin-chose. Celle qui a tapé Gamora. J'ai bien envie qu'elle goûte à mon laser pour ça.

Thor sourit. Tellement différents, mais tellement solidaires. Un peu comme les Avengers. Même si eux l'étaient moins. Ils étaient moins souvent ensemble, à combattre des méchants, que seuls, à agir dans leur coin de l'univers.

— D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Thor.

— Mieux, fit la femme verte en apparaissant à son tour dans le couloir. Mais un manche de dague dans le crâne, ça vous met dans les vapes pour un certain temps. Cette femme est un danger public ! J'espère que vous avez fait le nécessaire.

— C'est en cours ?

— Encore ?!

Gamora passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges, légèrement nerveuse.

— Je croyais que ce serait réglé, maintenant…

Thor se tendit. Elle avait raison, bien évidemment. En fait, Lorelei n'aurait jamais dû sortir de prison. Elle était en sécurité en bas du Labyrinthe, où Sif la gardait depuis une dizaine d'années. Enfin… les Neuf Mondes étaient en sécurité quand elle était là-bas.

— Je suis inquiet, confessa-t-il avec une grimace. Loki et la reine Elsa tardent à revenir.

Gamora esquissa une ombre de sourire.

— Je ne m'en ferais pas trop, à votre place. Ils m'ont l'air de former une plutôt bonne équipe… quand ils arrivent à se mettre d'accord.

Thor acquiesça, encore perturbé, et préféra mettre fin à sa visite pour ne pas les gêner. Il n'appartenait pas à ce groupe, il n'avait pas sa place dans ce vaisseau.

Au moment où il rejoignait sa propre passerelle, avec une terrible envie d'étouffer Loki parce qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de sa part, un sifflement, à peine audible, se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir une calèche tirée par des ours s'arrêter juste devant lui. Le sommet se fendit en deux, laissant apparaître une famille au grand complet, ainsi que… le prince Silvester ? Thor ne put s'empêcher de ciller. Si les morts revenaient de Valhalla maintenant…

— Loki ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant son frère.

Le concerné sauta souplement à terre en marmonnant ce qui semblaient être des injures dans sa barbe, et s'approcha de son frère adoptif.

— Oui, nous avons maîtrisé la situation, soupira-t-il, las. Enfin, Elsa surtout, mais bref. Lorelei n'est plus un danger, tout le monde est sain et sauf, bla, bla, bla…

Thor haussa un sourcil, puis sourit.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander, mais d'accord. Content de te revoir.

Et, sans prévenir, il l'enferma dans une accolade fraternelle qui faillit bien briser les os de Loki sur le coup. Le dieu de la malice batailla un instant pour s'extraire de l'étreinte, et grommela en fusillant le blond du regard :

— Ne refais jamais ça. Surtout pas en public. Ma crédibilité vient de partir en fumée.

— Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? releva Thor avec un grand sourire. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faudrait qu'on bouge. Donc tout le monde à bord, en vitesse s'il vous plaît.

Elsa, qui aidait ses enfants à descendre, les envoya directement au vaisseau, puis se retourna vers sa calèche. Ou traineau. C'était un traineau à la base, mais en route, il s'était transformé pour être plus confortable. Elle ferma les yeux, posa la main sur la tête de l'un des ours, qui se désagrégea, tout comme la calèche.

— J'arrive, lança-t-elle à Silvester, qui la fixait d'un air interrogateur.

Elle s'accroupit, posa la main sur la tête du deuxième ours. Le regard de la créature était plein d'intelligence, absolument sans peur. Elsa se concentra. Sous ses doigts, les poils de glace rêches s'assouplirent, devinrent aussi doux que de la soie. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle avait totalement réussi, prit l'ourson dans ses bras, et se dirigea à son tour vers le vaisseau. Thor était déjà aux commandes, il ne remarqua donc pas la présence de l'animal.

Elsa sourit, se rapprocha de ses enfants, un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. Ils émirent des couinements de joie étouffés en voyant l'ourson. Loki, absolument pas concentré sur le décollage en cours, tourna la tête. Avisant les jumeaux, il esquissa à son tour un sourire, et se concentra à nouveau sur le pilotage du vaisseau. Thor n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

Délaissant Evvie et Eirik avec l'ourson – qu'elle avait « programmé » au besoin pour se transformer en garde du corps façon Guimauve, le bonhomme de neige – Elsa alla s'asseoir à côté de Silvester. Le prince avait le regard tourné vers la porte du vaisseau, mais la fixait sans la voir. Avec une certaine horreur, Elsa constata que ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs.

Puis, brusquement, il se secoua, et revint au monde réel. Sans un cri, sans se plaindre.

 _— Pas mal, pour un humain_ , souffla Sylvi.

 _— De quoi ?_

 _— À petites doses de visions, comme ça, en général assez douloureuses, l'Æther te rend progressivement fou._

 _— Ah… d'accord._

 _— Tu croyais quoi ? Petit caillou, tout joli. Nah, c'est des armes de destruction massive, ces machins !_

— Reine Elsa ?

Absorbée dans sa discussion mentale avec son armure, Elsa mit un moment à se rendre compte que le prince lui parlait. Elle se tourna vers lui, plaquant un sourire avenant sur son visage.

— Je… je voulais vous dire… merci.

— Pour ? releva-t-elle, surprise.

Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les ramener en arrière. En croisant son regard, Elsa sentit un un léger tressaillement dans son ventre.

— Pour ne pas m'avoir gelé sur place. Pour avoir été aussi… tolérante. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

Elle sourit gentiment.

— Ce n'est rien. Cette Pierre vous en fera encore voir de belles avant qu'on en finisse avec tout ceci.

Silvester cilla.

— Oui, d'ailleurs. Une fois que ce sera fini…

 _— Alerte, ennuis en approche !_

 _— Merci, Sylvi, mais je crois que j'avais compris…_

Elsa fixa Silvester dans les yeux, grimaçant intérieurement. Le mariage. Évidemment que c'était à propos de cela, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui les liait. Elle l'avait elle-même organisé, afin de garantir une paix durable pour Arendelle. Weselton se sentait menacé par sa présence. Un mariage scellerait une alliance officielle. Sans le retour de Loki, elle aurait probablement accepté. Là, elle recommençait à hésiter.

Mais Silvester semblait deviner ses pensées, puisqu'il esquissa une ombre de sourire.

— Je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate. J'aimerais juste avoir une assurance pour mon royaume.

— Je vous la promets, jura-t-elle sans hésiter.

Il hocha la tête, se retourna, et reprit sa contemplation du vague. Elsa le regarda encore un instant avec un plaisir coupable. Il était beau. Un visage fin, presque efféminé, aux traits harmonieux. Aucune nuance mesquine dans ses yeux émeraude, au contraire de ceux de Loki. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'appréciait. Sans l'aimer. Mais l'amour n'était pas nécessaire à un mariage arrangé.

Et puis, de l'autre côté, il y avait Loki. Dieu. Celui qu'elle avait aimé pendant presque un an. Qu'elle avait continué à aimer, envers et contre tout, malgré les hauts et les bas, les trahisons. Loki, le père de ses enfants. Loki, son âme sœur.

Loki.

Loki, qui brisait toutes ses convictions, qui lui faisait encore et toujours revenir sur ses acquis. Et elle était partagée, dans un dilemme vieux comme le monde : amour ou devoir ? Elsa réclamait Loki, mais la reine en elle demandait la sécurité de son pays.

Et puis, il y avait Evvie et Eirik. Les jumeaux qui, malgré leur jeune âge, avaient aussi leur mot à dire. C'était de leur père, après tout, dont il était question. Elsa poussa un soupir.

 _— C'est moi ou on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ?_ ricana Sylvi.

 _— Que tu crois…_

Assis sur le siège du second, Loki laissait son regard errer sur les étoiles au loin. Thor pilotait en silence, heureux du calme qui régnait dans le vaisseau. Il se sentait bien plus serein depuis que Lorelei n'était plus là, c'était visible dans son attitude. Loki la regrettait, d'une certaine manière. Mais pas trop. Durant toute son existence, elle avait été un danger permanent, une bombe à retardement. Maintenant disparue, elle laissait derrière elle l'ombre d'un souvenir, mais rien de plus. Loki n'aimait pas s'attarder sur le passé. Aussi, il rangea la pensée dans un coin de son esprit, l'enterra sous des couches d'autres souvenirs. Lorelei n'était plus, fin de l'histoire.

D'une certaine manière, il avait perdu une amie. Une amie qui le considérait comme un jouet, mais une amie tout de même. _C'est la loi des choses_ , se dit-il avec un soupir.

Il se concentra. Au loin se profilaient les astéroïdes reliés qui constituaient Xandar, la planète d'origine des Nova Corps. Quelque part là-bas se trouvait l'Orbe. La pierre suivante. En espérant que ça ne se passerait pas comme avec l'Æther…


	76. II : Chapitre 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

Sylvi termina ses ajustements autour du corps d'Elsa. Elle ressemblait maintenant à une combinaison, comme celle de Gamora. Apparemment, c'était la mode des lieux. L'armure poussa un soupir mental, demanda à Elsa de se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bains du vaisseau.

 _— Ça m'a l'air pas mal_ , lui répondit sa porteuse d'un ton reconnaissant.

 _— Je sais, je suis géniale._

Elsa sourit. Brusquement, une question inattendue fusa dans sa tête, que Sylvi prit le temps de considérer avant de répondre. Son âge avait toujours intrigué sa porteuse, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais répondu, ou alors était restée très évasive.

 _— J'ai vu la naissance de Buri, le premier Asgardien. À l'époque, je devais déjà avoir autour de deux ou trois millénaires. J'étais encore jeune._

 _— Jeune ?_

 _— Dans mon cas, oui._

 _— Il y en a d'autres que toi ?_

Les images, souvenirs de Sylvi qu'elle tenait elle-même d'autres Örvas qui l'avaient porté, défilèrent dans l'esprit d'Elsa. Elle vit ainsi les apparences d'autres armures, notamment à des rencontres périodiques qui ne semblaient pas avoir lieu souvent. Les armures étaient toujours identiques, mais les porteurs variaient. Et deux silhouettes revenaient à chaque fois : un ange de lumière, qu'Elsa reconnut comme Engill, et son exact opposé, aussi noir que la nuit, semblant aspirer la lumière autour de lui.

 _— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ces cérémonies ?_ précisa Elsa, sentant que Sylvi ne comprenait pas ses interrogations muettes.

 _— Des intronisations. Ce qui t'attend aussi._

 _— Et tu n'aurais pas pu…_

 _— Prévenir avant ? Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire._

Elsa soupira, et capitula. Elle détacha ses cheveux, puis, après une longue hésitation devant le miroir, les ramena en chignon à l'arrière de son crâne.

 _— Un air plus sérieux conviendra mieux_ , convint Sylvi.

Puis, l'armure se retira, laissant le silence dans l'esprit d'Elsa, qui poussa un soupir, étonnée. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa relation avec Sylvi n'était plus aussi parfaite qu'avant. Elles ne s'entendaient pas moins bien, il y avait juste une certaine froideur entre les deux esprits. Elles ne communiquaient plus autant. Sylvi s'était sentie ignorée pendant un long moment. Ça l'avait rendue aigrie. Pour une armure, s'entendait.

Elle soupira, ramena une mèche échappée du chignon derrière son oreille, jeta un dernier regard à la glace. Dix ans, et elle n'avait pas vieilli. Alors qu'Anna affichait à son départ d'Arendelle un air plus mature – même si elle ne l'était toujours pas – Elsa, elle, n'avait pas pris une ride. De trois ans son aînée, pourtant, elle aurait dû avoir l'apparence de sa mère. Mais non. Elle avait deux millénaires à vivre, peut-être plus, vieillissait moins vite que les autres. _Je vais voir ma sœur mourir_ , réalisa-t-elle soudain. Une douleur sourde lui comprima la poitrine, faisant jaillir des larmes incontrôlées de ses yeux. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles, tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu… ce serait Anna qui partirait la première.

 _— Je suis désolée_ , souffla Sylvi, réellement sincère.

Elsa ne répondit pas. Elle releva la tête vers le miroir, s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la manche. Pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Et elle allait s'assurer que sa sœur aurait la meilleure vie possible.

Elle chassa, au prix d'un intense effort, cette idée de sa tête, et se focalisa sur la mission : récupérer la Pierre d'Infinité suivante.

Devant le vaisseau, Gamora attendait patiemment que la jeune reine apparaisse enfin. La voyant, elle esquissa un semblant de sourire satisfait, et, sans poser plus de questions, s'engagea sur la passerelle qui les reliait à l'astéroïde le plus proche. Il avait été convenu que les deux femmes se rendraient seules dans la capitale de Xandar pour négocier l'Orbe. Lorelei n'étant plus d'actualité, il fallait trouver un plan B, qui passât par la diplomatie élémentaire. Avant, éventuellement, d'en venir à d'autres méthodes.

Bien évidemment, si l'approche diplomatique ne réussissait pas, la sécurité allait être triplée. Les Nova Corps, la police locale, connaissaient assez les Gardiens de la Galaxie pour savoir qu'ils ne renonçaient que trop rarement. Voire jamais. De ce fait, un entretien avec leur commandante, Nova Prime, pouvait être à double tranchant.

Gamora sourit. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'étaient pas passés par Xandar. Ils avaient sévi dans d'autres coins de la galaxie, volant des objets, détruisant des systèmes stellaires et sauvant le monde tour à tour, en fonction de ce qui se présentait en face. Une activité qui s'était révélée agréable et fructueuse, après le presque fiasco qu'avait été leur première opération en commun. Avec Thanos disparu, Gamora pouvait oublier ses problèmes. Personne ne la poursuivrait. Nébula était perdue quelque part, probablement à négocier des contrats avec d'éventuels anciens partisans de son grand-père. Mais ça ne préoccupait plus personne parmi les Gardiens. Le moment venu, ils l'enverraient en prison. D'ici-là, ils ne l'avaient pas encore recroisée.

En traversant l'immense capitale xandarienne, Gamora fut stupéfaite de constater que rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait eu un cataclysme presque interplanétaire des années plus tôt. Ronan l'Accusateur, l'ancien empereur Kree, particulièrement vindicatif, avait voulu anéantir les xandariens à l'aide de l'Orbe. L'équipe de Star-Lord l'en avait empêché, de justesse, au prix de la destruction de nombreux bâtiments et d'une guerre aérienne dont les pertes avaient été lourdes. Pourtant, la cité semblait aujourd'hui intacte. Les hautes tours détruites avaient été reconstruites, les jardins replantés. Xandar était une planète paisible, où tous cohabitaient plus ou moins tranquillement. Les conflits ethniques n'étaient certes jamais très loin, mais les Nova Corps étaient toujours présents en cas d'attaque.

Gamora jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Elsa. La jeune femme était plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait. Elle se déplaçait d'une démarche assurée, se fondant sans souci dans une foule qu'elle ne connaissait pas sans laisser paraître le moindre signe d'inconfort. Comme si la sécurité d'un royaume, voire l'équilibre des Neuf Mondes, ne reposait pas sur ses épaules. La femme verte secoua la tête, impressionnée. Elsa avait un charisme, une force de caractrère, peu communs. Impressionnants. Même Rocket le disait, dans l'intimité de leur vaisseau, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis en public.

Des soldats vêtus de bleu et d'or les accueillirent à l'entrée de la tour mère de la corporation. Ils les escortèrent en silence jusqu'à une grande salle vide, dans laquelle arriva très rapidement une femme. Vêtue d'un tailleur bleu, cheveux relevés en une étrange coiffure composée de boucles lâches qui s'enroulaient les unes autour des autres au-dessus de son front, elle affichait un air sérieux, mais avenant.

— Mesdames. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Gamora s'abstint de se présenter, sachant pertinemment que Nova Prime la connaissait déjà. Elle surveillait discrètement les gardes postés aux environs, établissant déjà un plan de fuite au cas où la situation s'envenime.

— Je suis la reine Elsa d'Arendelle.

— Je n'avais pas encore entendu parler d'Arendelle.

— C'est un petit royaume de… Midgard. Mais nous venons de la part de Son Altesse Royale la reine Sif d'Asgard.

Nova Prime se crispa imperceptiblement.

— Je n'aime pas quand les Asgardiens interfèrent dans nos affaires, fit-elle, froide mais courtoise. Que désirez-vous ?

— Il s'agit d'un problème urgent. Le royaume d'Asgard est en péril.

Nova Prime fronça un sourcil. Sa grimace s'accentua au fur et à mesure qu'Elsa lui expliquait ce qui se passait sur Asgard. Elle insista notamment sur le fait que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter la tempête bientôt, le phénomène s'étendrait rapidement aux autres mondes. Ce qui n'était pas du tout réjouissant. Pour appuier ses propos, Elsa matérialisa entre ses mains une représentation de Xandar recouverte de neiges éternelles.

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans l'Orbe, conclut-elle finalement, tirant de sa poche la lettre d'Engill, ainsi qu'une recommandation que Sif lui avait écrit à la dernière seconde.

La directrice de la police xandarienne les prit, les lut avec attention.

— Vous avez parlé à Engill Light ? finit-elle par demander.

Elsa hocha la tête.

— Vous le connaissez ?

— Chaque Nova Prime connaît son existence. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, personnellement. Mais j'imagine que…

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, regard dans le vague. Puis, elle se retourna, appela une jeune femme brune qui semblait être son assistante, et lui demanda d'aller activer les protocoles de déverrouillage du coffre fort. La brune acquiesça, et partit au pas de course.

— Ça ne me plaît pas, marmonna Nova Prime dans sa barbe. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix. En plus, j'imagine que si je ne vous la donne pas volontairement, vous viendrez vous servir.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Gamora, qui ne broncha pas, puis leva les yeux vers Elsa, qui la dominait par ses talons hauts.

— Vous avez des alliés puissants. J'espère juste qu'ils sauront vous contrôler.

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, assura Elsa.

Gamora esquissa une ombre de sourire. Si Nova Prime était au courant que Loki était dans le vaisseau d'à-côté, elle aurait probablement été un peu plus réticente. Mais ce n'était pas sa place de divulguer de telles informations. La reine Sif les avait laissés partir en échange d'un service. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait Peter, Gamora, elle, tiendrait parole. Mais une fois là, ils avaient fini leur service. Elle se glissa à côté de la reine Elsa, qui marchait maintenant vers la salle des coffres juste derrière Nova Prime.

— Elle n'a pas tort sur un point. Avec toutes ces pierres en votre possession… qui saura vous contrôler ?

Elsa sembla se retenir de la fusiller du regard. Mais au même moment, Nova Prime s'arrêta, devant la porte de la salle des coffres, et fixa la jeune reine.

— Reine Elsa, avez-vous quelque chose à quoi vous tenez ? Plus qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Elsa se mordit les lèvres, voyant exactement où ceci allait la mener. Elle lança un regard à Gamora, qui lui rendit un hochement de tête imperceptible pour la convaincre d'aller jusqu'au bout.

— Mes enfants.

 _— C'est une très mauvaise idée_ , souffla Sylvi.

 _— Je sais._

Elle était déjà parée à la situation. Elle savait ce que Nova Prime allait demander. Savait déjà ce qu'elle répondrait, et ce qui adviendrait ensuite. C'était tellement prévisible.

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

Sylvi paraissait réellement inquiète. Elle étendit ses perceptions mentales pour capter la moindre pensée de sa porteuse, puis couina, stupéfite :

 _— Tu es sérieuse ?_

Elsa se contenta d'approuver, et se reconcentra sur la réalité au moment où la commandante des Nova Corps parlait à nouveau :

— Je souhaite que l'un d'entre eux reste ici, à Xandar. Il sera traité comme tout héritier royal qui se doit. C'est uniquement afin de m'assurer que la Pierre reviendra ici.

— C'est hors de question ! s'exclama immédiatement Elsa.

Nova Prime ne parut même pas surprise. Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil, et de déclarer d'une voix froide et pragmatique :

— Alors notre collaboration s'arrête ici, reine Elsa d'Arendelle.

Elle se tourna vers les gardes qui encadraient la porte devant laquelle les trois femmes se tenaient.

— Et puisque vous êtes là pour prendre l'Orbe à n'importe quel prix, vous représentez un danger pour Xandar. Messieurs, veuillez escorter ces dames jusqu'aux appartements du deuxième étage.

Elsa et Gamora échangèrent un long regard.


	77. II : Chapitre 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

Elsa fut menée à une petite pièce au cinquième étage de la tour, par des gardes muets. Elle avait perdu Gamora de vue au quatrième étage, probablement parce qu'ils avaient décidé de les séparer. Ce qui, en soi, était logique. Mais rageant. Un claquement de verrous plus tard, elle était seule. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à ses pouvoirs. Ou peut-être…

Elle frôla du bout des doigts les barreaux qui bloquaient sa fenêtre. Immédiatement, elle fut parcourue par une décharge électrique qui l'envoya bouler contre le mur, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses oreilles tintaient douloureusement. Même Sylvi gémissait, en arrière plan. Elsa poussa un grondement rageur, tendit la main. Un jet de glace percuta les barreaux, les gelant instantanément. Mais, au moment où elle serra les doigts pour les faire exploser d'un simple geste, rien ne se passa. Elsa grinça des dents en même temps que Sylvi, se redressa péniblement. Son corps faillit la trahir. Elle se raccrocha aux montants du petit lit juste à côté, et y resta accrochée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle ne vacillait plus. Étrangement, ses genoux flageolaient. Elle tremblait, encore secouée par la décharge.

 _— Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient résisté ?_ souffla Sylvi, stupéfaite.

 _— Absolument aucune idée… mais ça ne présage rien de bon._

Elsa fit apparaître un flocon de neige dans sa paume, le laissa tourbillonner un instant, se mordillant les lèvres. Avec son armure, elle envisagea plusieurs possiblités, sans qu'aucune ne lui plaise réellement.

 _— Tu n'as pas exactement le choix, à ce stade… l'équilibre de l'univers en dépend._

 _— Mouais. J'ai surtout l'impression de m'être faite punir comme une vulgaire gamine._

 _— C'est plus ou moins ce qui s'est passé…_

 _— Merci du soutien !_

Sylvi sourit mentalement. Et, malgré la tension qui l'habitait, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle et son armure n'avaient pas été aussi parfaitement coordonnées dans leur vision des choses.

 _— Trop longtemps. M'enfin, si tu m'ignores tout le temps…_

 _— Je suis désolée._

 _— Je sais._

Elsa lâcha un rire nerveux, à moitié surprise par le ton sarcastique de Sylvi et amusée par la réplique. Mais l'amure n'attendit pas qu'elle commente ce brusque revirement de situation pour parler à nouveau.

 _— Bon… tu essaies ?_

 _— Tu es sûre ?_

 _— Bah, dans le_ pire _des cas, tu risques juste de provoquer la première ère glaciaire de Xandar. Crois-moi, ça ne leur fera pas de mal._

La jeune reine soupira, sourire aux lèvres, et alla se placer au centre de la pièce, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle plaça les mains en coupe devant elle, inspira profondément. Ses doigts se couvrirent de givre, s'emplirent d'une boule de lumière blanche qui irradiait de puissance contenue. Elle l'alimenta progressivement, l'intensifiant sans cesse, jusqu'à ne plus être capable de la contenir. Alors, elle la lâcha brutalement.

Tout autour d'elle, la glace se répandit instantanément, recouvrant les murs d'une pellicule épaisse, s'infiltrant dans la moindre faille, dans la moindre lézarde. Et Elsa serra les doigts.

La pièce explosa dans une myriade d'éclats tranchants, pierre et glace mêlés. Mais Sylvi était prête. Dans la seconde où les particules s'envolèrent, elle se déploya comme une gangue protectrice, couvrant le corps entier de sa propriétaire, de la pointe des pieds à la pointe des cheveux. Les éclats vinrent s'effriter sur le métal gris, incapables de le rayer. Un morceau plus gros que les autres, tombé du toit, s'écrasa sur l'épaule d'Elsa. Elle tressaillit à peine.

Quelques secondes suivirent, dans un silence absolu. Le cœur d'Elsa battait la chamade. Elle s'obligea à respirer profondément, regarda du côté de la fenêtre. Plus de mur. Elle pouvait sortir. Comment ils allaient récupérer l'Orbe, c'était une autre question. Là, elle avait juste besoin de sortir d'ici. Elle s'approcha du bord, jeta un regard curieux dehors. Vingt bons mètres la séparaient du sol.

 _— Tu es toujours aussi sûre ?_ interrogea-t-elle son armure.

 _— Dans le_ pire _des cas, tu feras un_ grand _tas de neige,_ rétorqua Sylvi, moqueuse.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Déjà, des cris et des cliquetis d'armes se faisaient entendre non loin. Elle s'élança, bondit dans le vide. L'air siffla à ses oreilles, aigu et désagréable, alors que la gravité la rattrapait soudainement, incurvant sa courbe vers le sol. Elle serra les dents, se concentra intensément. Un matelas de poudreuse apparut soudainement, épais de cinq mètres. Elle s'écrasa dessus avec un bruit sourd, leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où elle était tombée. De petites silhouettes sombres, en contre-jour, apparaissaient une à une dans les décombres, se penchaient en avant en braquant leurs armes vers elle. Elle grimaça, projeta un jet de neige dans leur direction. Ils reculèrent, temporairement aveuglés.

Elsa fit brusquement disparaître la neige sous ses pieds, appela à elle un nuage de tempête qui vint la masquer, et s'élança vers l'entrée principale.

Alors qu'elle courait, des bruits de pas et des ordres criés lui parvinrent juste avant un angle. Elle se jeta sur le côté, droit dans une haie, juste à temps. Un instant plus tard, une escouade passait devant elle au pas de charge, se dirigeant vers le lieu de l'explosion. Elle sourit, attendit que les hommes l'aient dépassée, et repartit.

Toutefois, en voyant l'agitation qui régnait dans l'entrée du quartier général des Nova Corps, elle fut bien obligée d'abandonner son idée de récupérer l'Orbe par elle-même. Au lieu de cela, elle tourna les talons, et fila se réfugier en ville.

Elle trouva abri dans une petite taverne, au fond d'une ruelle sombre et sans issue, à une table isolée. Elle avait demandé à éteindre la lumière qui éclairait sa table, et le tenancier n'avait pas insisté. Moins de consommation d'électricité pour lui, même sur quelques dizaines de minutes seulement, lui convenaient parfaitement. Surtout que, dans les bas-fonds de Xandar, tout était toujours hors de prix.

Maintenant installée dans l'armosphère enfumée, et habituée à l'odeur rance qui suintait par tous les pores du mur, elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Durant sa fuite, son instinct – et Sylvi – avaient pris le dessus, la guidant vers les zones les moins fréquentées, l'incitant à couvrir ses traces. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle rentre au vaisseau. Et rapidement, sinon ils seraient obligés de fuir et de la laisser ici.

— Evvie… murmura-t-elle. Evvie…

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle soupira, dépitée. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir communiquer avec sa fille. Mais il n'y avait personne pour lui répondre. Elle se mordit les lèvres, croisa ses bras devant elle, et cala sa tête entre ses bras.

 _— Ça va aller…_ souffla Sylvi, pour une fois étrangement optimiste.

 _— Je sais._

§.§.§.§.§.§

Quelques heures plus tard, les gardes débarquaient dans la taverne. Même masquée par l'obscurité, Elsa sut que ça allait dégénérer rapidement. Ils braquèrent leurs armes sur elle. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux, flegmatique, et de les dévisager tranquillement. Surpris par cette réaction, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. L'un d'entre eux marmonna quelque chose, un autre s'écarta, un petit appareil en main. Il glissa quelques mots dedans, puis retourna vers ses compagnons. Et le temps sembla se figer. Les hommes attendaient, Elsa aussi. Personne ne bougeait. Sauf Sylvi, qui riait dans la tête d'Elsa, amusée par la situation. Elsa s'obligeait à afficher un visage neutre, alors que les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient furieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ou presque. Les gardes paraissaient maintenant la craindre.

L'attente s'étirait, longue et monotone. Elsa, similaire à une statue de glace, ne bougeait plus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Nova Prime arrive à son tour, encadrée par quatre soldats apparemment très à cran sur la sécurité. Ils ne s'écartèrent que lorsqu'elle leur en donna expressément l'ordre, et gardèrent des regards furieux braqués sur Elsa. Qui se contenta d'un sourire.

— Nova Prime.

— Reine Elsa d'Arendelle.

Le ton était froid, et non plus neutre, comme la dernière fois.

— Vous nous avez fait courir.

— Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je ferai si vous vous obstinez à me garder ici, répliqua Elsa, glaciale.

Nova Prime haussa les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Elle fit simplement un signe des mains, et les soldats avancèrent d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Elsa esquissa un sourire, se leva, épousseta la poussière de bois qui s'était déposée sur son armure.

 _— T'es sérieuse ? Tu te refais prendre ?_

 _— Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais._

 _Ou alors, j'espère très fort que Loki le sait_ , songea-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, les gardes furent moins compréhensifs. Ils lui attrapèrent les bras, les tordirent dans son dos. Elle grimaça à peine, se retenant difficilement de les frapper. Il était essentiel qu'elle ne fasse rien. Même si elle en avait terriblement envie.

Le gérant de la taverne l'observa alors qu'elle sortait, méfiant. Elle lui fit une ombre de sourire, puis s'arrêta en parvenant dans la ruelle. Un vaisseau volant l'y attendait, paré à l'emmener à nouveau en prison. Or c'était hors de question. Du moins pas tout de suite. Aussi, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Le soldat qui la suivait lui rentra dedans, la faisant vaciller, mais elle demeura debout, immobile. Les hommes la considérèrent, jaugeant sans doute si ça en valait réellement la peine de la pousser à avancer. Puis, ils semblèrent se dire que non. Elsa faillit pousser un soupir, rassurée. Même si elle aurait préféré être libre de ses mouvements, elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Pas au fond d'elle en tout cas. Parce qu'en surface, son corps n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rendre coup pour coup tout ce qu'elle recevait.

Au moment où Nova Prime ressortait à leur suite de la taverne, ses gardiens esquissèrent un mouvement vers elle. Elle claqua son talon contre le sol. La glace jaillit, silencieuse, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre pour la plupart. Ils se rattrapèrent difficilement les uns aux autres. Elsa se tourna vers l'autre femme, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

— J'apprécierais vraiment que vous accédiez à ma requête.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

— Vu comment vous agissez, je doute que nous puissions collaborer.

Elsa poussa un soupir, dépitée.

— Alors je vais devoir faire encore pire. Mes excuses.

 _— Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?_

 _— J'ai confiance en Loki._

 _— La dernière fois, ça s'est très mal terminé._

 _— Je sais._

 _— Et tu es prête à réessayer ?_

 _— Je n'ai pas trop le choix, à ce stade._

Elsa contint la pointe d'angoisse qui venait essayer de percer sa façade sereine. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'elle. Elle avait vu Loki, la manière dont il se comportait avec ses enfants. Elle avait espoir. Mais l'espoir n'était pas suffisant ici. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi pressés, elle aurait probablement eu besoin de plus de certitudes pour agir comme elle allait le faire. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Rien n'excluait que Loki récupère l'Orbe et s'en aille, tout simplement. Il avait déjà l'Æther, il pouvait rapidement devenir surpuissant.

 _— J'ai des doutes sur sa sincérité. Et toi aussi._

 _— Alors prie pour que ce ne soient que des doutes_ , répondit simplement Elsa.

La glace s'étendit, et le brouillard tomba sur le petit groupe. Il s'épaissit rapidement, jusqu'à devenir aussi dense qu'un nuage. Les premiers flocons virevoltèrent autour du petit groupe de soldats, qui haussèrent les sourcils, interloqués. Nova Prime parut grincer des dents, et s'enquit en essayant de contenir la colère dans sa voix.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Elsa prit une brève inspiration, s'assura que sa voix était aussi détachée que possible.

— Je vous avais prévenue que si vous me faisiez barrage, Xandar finirait dans la même situation qu'Asgard…

 _Loki, à toi de jouer._


	78. II : Chapitre 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

Loki esquissa un sourire en voyant la jeune reine disparaître à la suite de Gamora. Il savait déjà que ça allait échouer. La nouvelle Nova Prime n'était pas exactement le genre de personne à faire des concessions si son royaume n'était pas compromis. Ce qui pouvait être réglé en quelques secondes, simplement avec la magie d'Elsa. Ça, c'était la première partie du plan. Le reste lui incombait.

Parmi ses souvenirs les plus récents revint la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Elsa. Il poussa un soupir, sourire aux lèvres. Elle commençait à revenir vers lui. Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, d'ailleurs. Vu ses réactions, à son retour, il avait pensé que ça prendrait des semaines. Là, en quelques jours à peine, tout semblait être plus simple. Quoique, il y avait encore le problème de son voisin, le prince blond. Qui d'ailleurs l'observait en silence, ses yeux émeraude assombris par l'Æther.

À la réflexion, les blonds et blondes semblaient toujours vouloir interférer dans ses plans. Entre Thor qui avait arrêté sa conquête du monde, Silvester qui venait menacer son retour, et Elsa qui l'avait détourné dans ses plans de conquête presque dès leur première rencontre… Loki sourit. Le dernier renversement de situation n'était pas forcément mauvais. Au contraire, même.

— Prince Loki ?

Ça, c'était Silvester. Mais Thor releva la tête instantanément, curieux. Dans le silence de l'habitacle du vaisseau, la question venait de résonner. Même les jumeaux s'interrompirent un instant dans leurs messes basses. D'après les petits coups d'œil dans sa direction, Loki avait deviné qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il se tourna vers le midgardien.

— Oui ?

— Ces visions… est-ce que…

Loki poussa un soupir, le voyant aussi démuni face au pouvoir de l'Æther. Thor lança un regard d'avertissement à son frère, qui l'ignora totalement.

— Elles pourraient très bien advenir, si les évènements concordent en leur faveur. Mais ce n'est pas exactement une bonne idée.

Silvester hocha lentement la tête, concentré.

— Et j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de les arrêter ?

— En fait, elles s'arrêteront d'elles-mêmes. Lorsque la puissance de la Pierre vous aura consumé.

Double regard d'avertissement de la part de Thor. Loki lui rendit un clin d'œil amusé. Mais le pire était qu'il ne mentait pour une fois même pas.

— D'une certaine manière, je vous ai sauvé la vie… soupira Silvester.

Loki acquiesça.

— J'aurais juste tenu un peu plus longtemps.

— Rassurant.

— N'est-ce pas ?

Evvie s'approcha à petits pas mesurés, frôla le dos de la main du prince de Weselton. Elle ferma les yeux. Il tressaillit, mais ne se soustraignit pas au contact. Elle inspira profondément. Une mèche de ses cheveux parut s'éclaircir, mais dans la faible luminosité, Loki attribua cette impression à un jeu de lumière.

— En fait, non. Vous ne mourrez pas aussi rapidement que vous le pensez. La Pierre vous maintient en vie, pour l'instant. Elle se sert de vous comme catalyseur, mais d'ici quelques années, le processus devrait s'inverser.

Loki se pencha vers sa fille, à son tour intrigué.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux affirmer ça ?

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, baissa les yeux.

— Je… je ne sais pas… Je le sens.

Son père hocha la tête. Son regard revint à Silvester, qui essayait de digérer l'information. Une fillette de onze ans venait de lui annoncer quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas réellement. Mais elle semblait déjà savoir quand il allait mourir. C'était à la fois choquant et terrifiant.

Evvie lança un dernier regard à son père, et recula à nouveau auprès de son frère, qui sourit, et passa les bras autour de ses épaules.

Les heures s'étaient lentement écoulées, étirant chaque seconde à l'infini. Loki guettait le signal. Comme convenu. Même s'il rongeait maintenant son frein, parce qu'il voulait agir. Il savait qu'Elsa était probablement en danger, voulait l'aider. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Evvie se redresse brusquement. Elle avait passé son temps à écouter les voix dans les ombres, essayant de distinguer celle de sa mre au moment où elle l'appellerait. Apparemment, cela venait d'arriver. Loki se redressa presque d'un bond, jaillit hors du vaisseau. Les deux autres hommes ne bougèrent même pas. Ils étaient au courant du plan. Comme presque tout le monde. Sauf peut-être Gamora.

À sa sortie, il tomba sur les célèbres Gardiens de la Galaxie, presque au complet. Un arbrisseau se trémoussait dans son pot de fleurs, sous les réprimandations du raton-laveur. Star-Lord et Drax le Destructeur se chamaillaient au sujet de l'utilité d'une hache. Mais dès qu'ils le virent, ils cessèrent tous de bouger, pour l'interroger du regard. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

— On va casser la baraque ! hurla Rocket, au comble de la joie.

Il empoigna à pleines pattes quelque chose qui ressemblait à un canon-laser apparemment retouché par ses soins, et s'élança au pas de course vers la ville. Loki sourit, alors que le reste de l'équipe partait à sa suite, et s'élança derrière eux, juste après avoir légèrement modifié son apparence.

Juste avant de parvenir au haut bâtiment qui servait de base aux Nova Corps, Loki et les Gardiens se séparèrent. Loki se faufila directement jusqu'au hall d'entrée, et prit l'apparence de Nova Prime elle-même, alors que les Gardiens contournaient la tour pour trouver la cellule de Gamora. À partir de là, le dieu se concentra uniquement sur sa mission : récupérer Elsa.

Il ralentit, prit une allure digne, et, suivant son instinct, monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Normalement, Nova Prime était partie à la poursuite d'Elsa. Sinon, il faudrait s'en occuper. Et, même si ça ne le dérangeait pas, il préférait ne pas en arriver à là, parce qu'à ce moment, il aurait l'ensemble des Nova Corps sur le dos. Pas forcément la meilleure stratégie pour sauver le monde. Là, les soldats l'accueillirent avec quelques regards surpris, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

Une jeune femme brune à la peau chocolat s'approcha de lui.

— Nova Prime ? Vous n'êtes pas partie ?

Loki fit semblant d'hésiter, puis demanda en retour :

— Rappelez-moi les mesures de sécurité qui ont été mises en place ?

L'assistante haussa un sourcil, mais s'exécuta. Elle décrivit les différents mécanismes de défense activés, les gardes triplées autour des coffres forts, une sécurité augmentée près de la cellule de Gamora… Alors qu'elle était en train de parler du bouclier déflecteur qui pouvait être activé autour de la tour, une explosion se fit entendre. La jeune femme tressaillit, se jeta sur sa tablette, puis souffla :

— Intrusion au quatrième étage, dans la cellule trente-neuf. Gamora.

— C'est les Gardiens, murmura Loki, feignant la stupeur et l'inquiétude.

Il parut réfléchir, alors que dans sa tête, tout était parfaitement clair. Restait juste à l'amener correctement.

— Je vais récupérer l'Orbe, décida-t-il finalement à voix basse.

— Madame ?

Loki retint un éclat de rire. Encore, quand elle l'avait appelé Nova Prime, ça allait, c'était plutôt flatteur. Mais « madame »… Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus vu sous l'apparence d'une femme. C'était toujours aussi étrange à entendre.

— Je partirai avec l'Orbe et un petit escadron. Il faudra la mettre dans un emplacement plus sécurisé.

— Mais madame…

Loki lança à l'assistante un regard d'avertissement. Elle ravala ses protestations en silence, hocha la tête.

— Bien madame. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous prépare un vaisseau ?

— Faites-le. En toute discrétion, évidemment.

Elle hocha la tête, se détourna, laissant la tablette sur la table. Loki la regarda s'en aller, et, mû par un pressentiment, s'engagea à sa suite en récupérant la tablette au passage. Au lieu d'aller vers le sommet de la tour, où étaient en général entreposés les vaisseaux, elle se dirigeait plutôt vers une zone éloignée. Plusieurs fois, elle se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. À chaque fois, le dieu parvint à se cacher ou à se rendre invisible à la dernière seconde. Enfin, voyant qu'il n'était vraiment pas bon qu'il la laisse vadrouiller ainsi, il se rapprocha furtivement d'elle, invisible, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à nouveau à un angle, et frappa. Une seule fois, à la tempe. Elle s'effondra, comme foudroyée, inconsciente.

Pianotant sur la tablette, Loki chercha un plan des lieux. L'une des seules zones non répertoriées se situait sous terre, dans un espace presque inaccessible. C'était là qu'était probablement dissimulée la salle des coffres. Il réfléchit au trajet le plus court, avisa un ascenseur non loin de sa position actuelle, et se dirigea par là. Tout en marchant, il s'interrogeait sur l'impair qu'il avait pu commettre. L'assistante l'avait presque immédiatement identifié comme ennemi. Il y avait forcément un protocole dont elle n'avait pas parlé, instauré probablement par Nova Prime elle-même. Il aurait fallu qu'il sache précisément, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Toute cette opération avait été montée à la hâte, trop vite pour être assez précise. Il grimaça. D'habitude, il aimait prévoir. Et il sentait qu'ici, il allait y avoir un problème. Une mauvaise impression, un instinct fugace mais percutant, qui lui tordit le ventre brièvement, avant de se dissiper.

Il grimaça, mais poursuivit son chemin. La salle des coffres. Il fallait qu'il récupère l'Orbe avant que les Nova ne retrouvent Elsa. Donc rapidement, pour pouvoir la ramener ensuite en sécurité. Odin savait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire sinon.

Loki parvint devant la porte avec une étonnante facilité. L'attaque des Gardiens avait mobilisé l'ensemble des Nova Corps, et seuls deux hommes gardaient la porte. Il les salua, les traits figés dans un calme olympien. Ils le saluèrent à leur tour, à la manière des soldats, les deux poings serrés, contre leur torse. Il s'approcha du coffre, hésita un bref instant. Le mauvais pressentiment était là à nouveau, de plus en plus pressant. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Et cilla, comme foudroyé.

Le coffre était vide. Le socle sur lequel aurait dû reposer la gemme, dans son écrin d'acier, était bien là, mais aucune Orbe au-dessus.

Au même moment, un bataillon entier se déploya dans son dos, armes dégainées et chargées, prêt à en découdre. Loki pivota sur ses talons, faisant face à la nouvelle menace. Mais, même s'ils étaient tendus à se rompre, les soldats ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ils attendaient.

Loki devina qui allait arriver un instant avant que les rangs ne se fendent pour laisser passer une silhouette solitaire. Il soupira. La personne qui venait de faire son entrée lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ou plutôt _il lui_ ressemblait.

Nova Prime se permit un sourire satisfait, alors que le dieu abandonnait son déguisement pour reprendre sa propre apparence.

— Seigneur Loki. Je me doutais que vous alliez nous rendre visite à un moment ou à un autre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Elle se détourna, et le bataillon vint encadrer l'intrus d'un même mouvement. Lequel soupira, et se mit en route sans protester. Case prison. Encore. Ça devenait vraiment fatigant, à force. Et, évidemment, aucun plan de secours, aucun moyen de faire signe à Elsa de se cacher.

Son instinct ne mentait jamais. Il aurait dû l'écouter.

Il fut conduit dans une cellule froide, impersonnelle, très similaire à celles que l'on trouvait dans les cachots asgardiens. Dès qu'il eut passé le seuil, il sentit ses pouvoirs l'abandonner, causant comme un vide dans l'ensemble de son corps, drainant ses forces. Il vacilla, parvint à rester debout. Sa magie était aussi sa source d'énergie. Dès qu'elle lui était retirée, il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né.

Nova Prime lui adressa un dernier regard, puis tourna les talons sans mot dire.

Quelques heures plus tard, une nouvelle personne pénétrait dans la cellule à son tour. Dès qu'elle l'avisa, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Ignorant les gardes qui fermaient derrière elle, mais restaient pour observer, elle se jeta à son cou.

— Ils l'avaient prévu… murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ne te blâme pas.

Elle renifla, recula d'un pas pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais détourna le regard au bout de quelques secondes seulement.

— Elsa ?

Elle fuyait maintenant le contact visuel délibérément. Il lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle allait lui tourner le dos.

— Elsa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elsa pivota, son armure étincelant dans la lumière de la cellule, regard fixé au sol. Puis murmura, comme une gamine prise en faute.

— J'ai peut-être déclenché une ère glaciaire sur Xandar… Volontairement.


	79. II : Chapitre 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

À l'instant même où Loki et les Gardiens se séparèrent, les choses tournèrent mal.

Tout d'abord, Gamora étant en prison, ils n'avaient pas leur meilleure combattante au corps-à-corps, même si Drax se débrouillait au mieux pour la remplacer. Ensuite, les environs du bâtiment principal étaient submergés par les gardes des Nova Corps, ce qui rendait l'opération de sauvetage bien plus difficile. Et ensuite, parce que les Nova Corps, en plus d'être bien plus présents que d'habitude, étaient aussi bien mieux préparés à l'assaut.

Cachés derrière un buisson après une énième escarmouche avec un petit escadron, que Drax avait réussi à faire taire avant qu'ils n'alertent tous les autres, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Rocket, par habitude, commença à fouiller dans la sacoche qu'il portait en bandouillère, en sortit tout un tas de boulons, de vis et d'objets divers.

— Je s'appelle Groot ?

— Je ne sais pas encore… répondit le raton-laveur en fronçant la truffe.

Il finit par sortir une petite seringue emplie d'un liquide verdâtre à l'aspect peu rassurant, ainsi qu'une bille grise et terne, en apparence inoffensive.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Star-Lord.

L'idée d'une réponse ne le rassurait pas exactement outre-mesure, mais il préférait tout de même demander. Pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Rocket répondit, l'air absent :

— Du gaz. Et ça, c'est un somnifère assez puissant pour mettre Drax dans les vapes pour une semaine.

— Au moins, je saurai où aller quand j'en aurai vraiment besoin… marmotta le roux avec un regard fugitif vers son compagnon à la peau bleue tatouée.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard d'avertissement, mais ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de jeter un regard à travers le buisson, d'attraper par le poignet un imprudent qui passait par là seul, et de l'assomer de l'autre main, avant de le tirer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Soudain, le raton-laveur dressa les oreilles.

— À couvert, souffla-t-il, un brin d'urgence dans sa voix.

Star-Lord jeta un bref regard à côté de lui, avisa un petit balcon à quelques mètres de là. Raffermissant sa prise sur son arme de poing, il s'élança en faisant signe aux autres, qui suivirent le mouvement. _Pour une fois !_ songea-t-il, surpris. Tapi sous la saillie, il observa une quinzaine de navettes des Nova Corps, chacune pilotée par un homme, se déployer autour du bâtiment telles des abeilles surveillant leur ruche.

— Rocket ! Il va nous falloir une diversion.

— Deux secondes.

Même en potentiel danger de mort, l'animal continuait de bricoler, totalement focalisé sur sa tâche. En quelques gestes, il termina d'assembler un ensemble de rouages, reliés à une charge quelconque, sur laquelle reposait le narcoleptique. Jetant un regard satisfait sur son ouvrage, une construction irrégulière, bien loin de ce qu'il leur avait présenté comme inventions ces quelques dernières années, il esquissa un large sourire.

— Dites-moi que je suis un génie. Et ensuite, je vous explique.

Star-Lord leva les yeux au ciel, mais grommela malgré tout un semblant d'approbation.

— Tu n'es pas idiot, glissa Drax, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Je s'appelle Groot.

— Merci. Et, Drax, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?

Le colosse haussa un sourcil.

— Non, je ne crois pas… pourquoi ?

Rocket haussa les épaules, esquissant un ricanement.

— J'aurais presque cru que, pendant un moment, tu comprenais le second degré… Oublie.

— Bon, tu nous expliques… c'est pas que je n'aime pas Xandar… mais Xandar ne nous aime pas.

Rocket sembla méditer la question un bref instant, avant de hausser les épaules.

— Pas faux. Bref. Il faut réussir à caser ce dispositif en plein milieu de la place là-bas (il désigna vaguement un endroit où les Nova Corps étaient amassés en masse) puis l'activer à l'aide de ceci.

Il leva sa petite bille grise à la vue de tous.

— Et ensuite ?

— Et ensuite, on fait notre taf, super-héros de l'espace, et on récupère Gamora. En priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas assez stupide pour se faire toucher par les explosions.

— Quelles explosions ?

Une détonnation parvint soudain à leurs oreilles, provenant de l'endroit près du buisson où ils s'étaient tenus auparavant.

— Cette explosion. Et… celle-ci.

Une autre déflagration, plus puissante mais plus éloignée, pulvérisa un bout de bâtiment, envoyant des éclats de béton acérés dans toutes les directions.

— Ok, on y va !

Rocket attrapa une mitraillette, qui le suivait maintenant depuis quelques années, savamment modifiée par ses soins, et s'élança, avec Groot, sous sa forme de petit arbrisseau à la forme vaguement humaine, sur son épaule. Star-Lord jeta un regard las à Drax, qui haussa les épaules, dégaina une paire de dagues effilées, et se jeta à la suite du raton-laveur.

Les Nova Corps, alertés par les deux explosions, avaient déserté la place principale en rang, au pas de course. Cependant, les vaisseaux n'avaient pas exactement suivi le mouvement. En voyant les quatre Gardiens qui jaillissaient de l'aspérité du bâtiment, droit vers la place principale, ils firent feu. Avec, toutefois, un instant de flottement. Star-Lord, leva la tête vers les pilotes dans ce bref moment, avisa leurs expressions stupéfaites. Ils devaient probablement les prendre pour des suicidaires, à courir vers l'endroit le plus découvert de la zone. Puis, les tirs crépitèrent autour de lui, et il se reconcentra sur sa course.

Rocket plongea derrière un camion, lança à vue d'œil le dispositif en priant très fort pour qu'il retombe correctement. Mais Groot veillait au grain. Même sous sa forme d'arbrisseau, il étendit les ramifications de ses mains vers le mécanisme tourbillonnant. Les lianes s'enroulèrent autour, et le déposèrent sur le sol, droit comme un piquet.

Un soldat resté en retrait choisit ce moment pour avancer, probablement conscient que la situation allait dégénérer s'il laissait la petite machine en plein milieu de la place. Une petite bille, sortie de nulle part, rebondit contre la visière de son casque, et s'écrasa sur un petit levier circulaire prévu à cet effet. L'homme se figea, attendant une troisième explosion.

Au lieu de cela, la petite bille se désagrégea en une fine fumée, qui s'épaissit en quelques secondes seulement, pour devenir un brouillard aveuglant, lourd et opaque. Là-dessus, le mécanisme s'activa, projetant des gouttelettes d'anesthésiant à une dizaine de mètres à la ronde.

— Ce n'était pas un peu hasardeux, comme tir ? protesta Star-Lord.

— Ai-je oublié de préciser à couvert ? demanda Rocket en se tournant vers ses compagnons, ignorant délibérément l'autre question.

Ses amis grimacèrent, et firent demi-tour à toute vitesse pour courir vers le bâtiment principal.

— Drax ? Tu as toujours ton lance-roquettes ?

Le colosse émit un grognement d'approbation en arrachant de son dos l'engin, et le tendit au raton-laveur. Celui-ci sourit, s'arrêta en pleine course, et visa l'endroit où il se souvenait avoir vu le bâtiment pour la dernière fois, juste avant d'être aveuglé par son propre brouillard.

— Ça risque d'être un peu hasardeux, fit-il en appuyant sur le bouton.

La roquette percuta le mur non loin avec une nouvelle déflagration, qui aurait probablement alerté la moitié de la ville si elle n'avait pas déjà été au courant des ennuis. Rocket lâcha un éclat de rire triomphal, puis reprit sa course pour se glisser furtivement dans le bâtiment à travers une ouverture qui résultait des fissures dans les murs.

— Et maintenant ? reprit Star-Lord une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau tous les quatre côte à côte.

— Comme d'hab'. On improvise.

— Pour ne pas changer…

Drax, muet, se contenta de se mettre en marche vers le couloir le plus proche.

— Je s'appelle Groot ?

— Absolument aucun idée… j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de panneau avec « Gamora » marqué sur la cellule… Hé, Quill, tu sais comment on va retrouver ta copine ?

L'homme se retourna, tout en continuant à marcher, sourit, et sortit de la poche de son manteau un petit appareil rectangulaire qui ressemblait vaguement à un téléphone.

— Hé ! Mais c'est mon localisateur ! s'insurgea Rocket.

— Et Gamora a le traceur dans sa poche.

Star-Lord se permit un sourire satisfait, ayant pour une fois réussi à surprendre le raton-laveur qui lui faisait office de coéquipier, et consulta l'écran bleuté. Les données du traqueur indiquaient quinze mètres plus haut, et une cinquantaine vers le nord-ouest. Parcourant les couloirs au hasard, le petit groupe parvint finalement à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cellule, avec quelques commotions cérébrales de soldats en guise de prime. Drax se faisait un plaisir tout particulier de les assomer de différentes manières pour les neutraliser. Quand son ami lui en fit la remarque, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de désigner Star-Lord et Rocket.

— J'aime bien expérimenter de nouvelles techniques. Vous le faites tout le temps.

La serrure de la cellule, un digicode à cinq chiffres, ne posa aucun problème à Rocket, puisqu'il se contenta de faire griller les circuits de la zone à coups en arrachant le boîtier et en traficotant deux ou trois câbles. La porte blindée s'ouvrit avec un grincement désagréable, révélant une silhouette féminine qui sortit tranquillement.

— Vous êtes en retard, fit-elle, faussement désapprobatrice.

— Je n'étais pas au courant qu'on avait un planning serré, répliqua Peter Quill, narquois. Enfin, à part les… soldats.

Il pivota sur ses talons, tira deux coups précis en direction des deux hommes qui accouraient. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. Drax soupira.

— J'aurais bien aimé m'en occuper…

— Les prochains sont à toi, promit le roux. De toute façon, le temps que le vaisseau arrive…

— Qui pilote ? s'enquit Gamora.

Star-Lord lui retourna un regard blasé, presque déçu.

— Tu crois sérieusement que, depuis le temps, je n'ai pas pensé à installer un auto-pilote pour nous sortir de situations compliquées ?

— Ouais, enfin, c'est surtout moi qui l'ai installé, pesta Rocket, mais vas-y, attribue-toi le mérite !

Au moment où Star-Lord allait répliquer, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les cinq amis s'entre-regardèrent, puis Drax se mit en marche d'un pas pesant. Ainsi de dos, il ressemblait à une montagne de muscles bleue, tatouée de rouge. Il s'arrêta près d'une intersection, attendit, puis tourna brusquement, et disparut de la vue de ses compagnons, qui attendirent en silence.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, Peter Quill était inquiet. Son cœur battait plus vite que la normale, il luttait pour garder une façade tranquille et amusée, comme d'habitude. Les faits étaient que cette mission avait été préparée trop rapidement, n'était pas assez aboutie. Et ils n'avaient pas de plan de secours.

Des cris retentirent depuis l'angle où avait disparu Drax. Ils furent suivi par des chocs, des craquements, et enfin, le silence. Le colosse revint, ses deux dagues rengainées, ouvrant et fermant ses poings pour détendre ses articulations. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire.

Au même instant, le mur derrière eux explosa.

Par réflexe, Gamora s'accroupit en position de défense… puis se détendit. C'était leur vaisseau qui, traversant la couche de brouillard, venait les récupérer. Elle se mit en marche à la suite des trois autres, l'arbrisseau ayant déjà étendu ses mains pour s'accrocher et bondir à l'intérieur du cockpit.

— On ne va pas les aider ? s'enquit-elle toutefois juste avant de grimper, en songeant à Elsa et Loki.

Peter Quill referma les doigts sur les manettes de pilotage.

— Nan. Tu as vu leur coordination ? Enfin, quand ils arrivent à se mettre d'accord… Ils se débrouilleront.

Gamora hocha la tête, et bondit dans le vaisseau. Dans le fond, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser quelqu'un derrière, surtout si c'était une femme, mais à priori, les deux avaient l'air bien parti. Elle boucla sa ceinture. Ce n'était plus de son ressort. Leur objectif avait été de les amener ici, à Xandar. Le reste dépendait d'eux uniquement.

Star-Lord mit les gaz. Le vaisseau s'éleva à toute vitesse dans l'atmosphère xandarienne, plaquant tous ses passager au fond de leurs sièges.

— Et puis, dans le pire des cas, on interviendra à la dernière seconde !


	80. II : Chapitre 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent dans un presque silence lassant. Silvester était muet, assis dans son coin. Il avait les yeux fermés, semblait somnoler. À l'arrière de la navette, les jumeaux avaient organisé une bataille de boules de neige gigantesque, et couinaient de temps à autre en sentant la neige froide dans leur cou ou sur leur visage. Les voir jouer ensemble projeta Thor des années en arrière, à l'époque où lui et Loki jouaient de la même manière. Ça remontait maintenant à des siècles, et pas uniquement métaphoriquement.

Il regrettait amèrement cette époque, où ils étaient tous les deux insouciants. Où les mensonges et la jalousie ne les séparaient pas encore. Il aurait tellement aimé revenir en arrière, corriger ses erreurs. Réparer les torts qui allaient être causés. Tant de conflits auraient pu être évités. Leur amitié aurait pu être préservée.

Thor poussa un soupir, jeta un regard dehors au travers du cockpit de son vaisseau. Les ombres commençaient déjà à s'allonger. Ça faisait près de sept heures que Loki était parti, davantage encore pour Elsa. Et aucun des deux n'était de retour, alors qu'ils auraient dû depuis longtemps. De plus, le vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie avait décollé de son côté, et n'était pas revenu non plus. _Mauvais présage._ Que les Gardiens les abandonnent n'était pas une réelle surprise. En onze ans, Thor avait eu largement l'occasion d'entendre parler d'eux, et leur réputation était bien plus qu'établie. Sauveurs de la galaxie à leurs heures perdues, ils demeuraient, au fond, des bandits de grand chemin qui s'amusaient à piller de temps à autre des vaisseaux officiels et à interrompre leurs opérations.

Il se redressa, attrapa sa cape, l'accrocha sur ses épaules, et se décida à aller voir ce qui se passait à Xandar. Son geste éveilla à la fois l'attention des jumeaux, qui s'arrêtèrent en plein dans leur jeu, et de Silvester, qui sembla brusquement se réveiller.

— Vous allez où ? s'enquit Eirik, curieux.

— Chercher vos parents. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils devraient être rentrés.

— On peut venir ?

— Non.

Le dépit était terriblement visible dans leur regard, tant pour Evvie que pour Eirik.

— S'il vous plaît…

Thor faillit sursauter. C'était probablement la deuxième fois, depuis tout le voyage, qu'il entendait la jeune fille parler. Et elle avait pris un ton tellement suppliant qu'il lui paraissait impossible d'y résister. Il se mordit les lèvres, serra les poings. Non. Il avait la responsabilité de ces enfants. Si jamais ça dérapait…

— Si jamais quelque chose vous arrive… murmura-t-elle, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Il n'y a personne pour nous défendre…

Il la considéra un instant, pensif. Puis, un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage. Elle était bien la fille de Loki, manipulatrice et persuasie jusqu'au bout des ongles.

— Prince Silvester, pouvez-vous veiller sur eux ?

Le prince humain se redressa légèrement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

— Je peux essayer. Mais, les connaissant, s'ils décident de vous suivre, je ne suis pas de taille à les retenir…

— C'est toujours mieux que rien… soupira le dieu, amusé par la situation. Bon, écoutez-moi, vous deux. Vos parents se sont probablement fourrés dans des embrouilles monstres… votre père, en particulier. Je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec moi, parce que je ne sais pas dans quoi est-ce que je vais, exactement. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard indéchiffrable pour tout étranger à leur relation, puis acquiescèrent lentement, et en revinrent à leur bataille de boules de neige. Thor faillit lever un sourcil. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir réussi à convaincre Loki de cette manière-là un jour. Mais peut-être que… Il haussa les épaules, tendit le bras. Son marteau vint se loger de lui-même dans sa main, il sourit. On ne savait jamais, après tout.

La cité de Xandar était magnifique. Construite en étoile selon huit axes majeurs qui se rejoignaient à la tour des Nova Corps, elle s'étendait sur toute la largeur de l'astéroïde qu'elle occupait, couverte par une atmosphère artificielle créée par ses tout premiers colons. La verdure était omniprésente entre les bâtiments étrangement courbes, entrecoupée par de petits lacs et rivières. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait vers le cœur de la ville, la visibilité diminuait. C'était comme si un nuage s'étendait lentement, s'engouffrant dans les ruelles les plus étroites pour réduire la visibilité à néant, apportant avec lui un vent glacial. Et avec le vent venaient les premiers flocons. Plus loin, trottoirs et constructions se couvraient de glace. Plus loin encore, les constructions les plus petites étaient déjà prises dans une épaisse gangue étincelante.

La progression de Thor devenait de plus en plus compliquée à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du centre de la cité. Il devait progresser dans des masses de neige qu'il n'avait affrontées que rarement. Et encore, c'était à Jötunheim. Sachant que la ville était construite dans une zone où les hivers étaient presque une saison inconnue…

L'Asgardien fit une grimace soucieuse. Loki ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Même s'il était un géant du froid, ses pouvoirs résidaient plus dans les illusions et la manipulation que la création de glace. Ce devait être Elsa. Sif l'avait certes prévenu qu'elle avait des pouvoirs spéciaux, mais il ne se doutait que c'était à ce point là.

Malgré les éléments qui se déchaînaient sur lui, Thor parvint finalement jusqu'à la place centrale. Sans surprise, il constata que le bâtiment principal des Nova Corps était totalement gelé. Il donna un petit coup de poing dans la porte, puis, à défaut d'un autre moyen pour rentrer, l'explosa d'un violent coup de marteau. Dans la seconde qui suivit, des balles le mitraillèrent, redoutables de précision. La plupart ricochèrent contre son armure métallique, les autres se perdirent dans la neige, frôlant son corps de quelques millimètres seulement.

— Je viens en paix ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir les sifflements de la tempête et des balles, s'écartant malgré tout de la trajectoire des projectiles.

Le feu nourri ne cessant pas, il dut se résigner à s'abriter derrière un pan de mur. Il grinça des dents. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'attaquer aux Nova Corps. Mais s'il n'avait pas le choix…

Au moment où il commençait à envisager sérieusement l'éventualité – donc après une bonne minute de tirs – ceux-ci cessèrent brusquement.

— Qui êtes-vous et quelles sont vos intentions ?

La voix, claire mais ferme, féminine, avait résonné dans le presque silence qui s'était installé. Thor sourit. Nova Prime. Il l'avait connue alors qu'elle était encore jeune, déjà destinée à être la commandante suivante de l'empire Nova. Elle avait probablement vieilli, parce que sa voix était plus mature… mais le timbre demeurait le même. Une voix de commandante.

— Je suis Thor Odinson, prince d'Asgard et protecteur des Neuf Mondes. Je viens en paix.

La voix de Nova Prime s'éleva à nouveau, un brin narquoise.

— Drôle de pacifisme que de détruire notre porte d'entrée…! Avancez.

Reserrant les doigts sur son marteau pour pouvoir décoller rapidement en cas de problème majeur, Thor glissa un œil vers ses interlocuteurs. À travers les débris de murs – que s'était-il donc passé ici ? – il entrevit une escouade vêtue de combinaisons thermiques bleues, mains serrées sur leurs armes. Et, juste devant ses hommes, une silhouette familière. Thor sortit à découvert sans plus se préoccuper des soldats, même s'il tenait son marteau plus fermement que d'habitude.

— Irani !

La commandante cilla à peine en entendant l'asgardien l'appeler par son prénom. En revanche, certains de ses soldats marquèrent un mouvement de surprise peu professionnel. Les rangs se relâchèrent alors que Thor serrait la main de son amie, qui paraissait maintenant bien plus âgée que lui.

— Seigneur Thor, fit-elle formellement.

Thor leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir du crédit aux yeux de ses hommes. S'il lui parlait familièrement maintenant, elle risquait de perdre tout respect auprès de ses troupes. Et c'était la pire situation possible, pour un commandant.

— J'imagine que vous venez récupérer votre frère ? Vous feriez mieux de l'enfermer plus sévèrement la prochaine fois…

Elle se tournait déjà vers un soldat, quand le dieu l'interrompit, une grimace presque contrite sur le visage.

— En fait… il est en mission avec moi.

Nova Prime s'immobilisa, essayant de procéder l'information. Thor travaillait… _avec son frère ?_

Le concerné esquissa un sourire. Ses différends avec Loki avaient traversé les profondeurs de l'espace, pour aller jusqu'aux oreilles des moins intéressés par ces faits. Tout le monde était au courant. Mais peu de gens savaient que Loki avait ces dix dernières années récupéré la confiance de sa souveraine… enfin, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la confiance.

— De plus, nous aurions besoin de l'Orbe.

Irani Rael pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Son visage totalement lisse ne reflétait aucune émotion apparente, tout comme sa voix.

— Pouvez-vous me suivre à mon bureau ?

Sans même attendre son consentement, elle se détourna. Une petite partie de l'escouade vêtue de bleu l'entoura pour former une escorte. Pas tant pour s'assurer de sa sécurité que pour éviter qu'il n'erre dans des endroits interdits. Ils le menèrent à la suite de Nova Prime jusqu'à une petite pièce au troisième étage, sobrement garnie. La fenêtre couverte de givre ne laissait filtrer qu'une faible lumière blanche. La porte se referma derrière le blond. Il fit alors face à une Irani Rael pour le moins sceptique, si ce n'est irritée.

— Tu sais qu'il a essayé de la voler ? Avec sa…

— Si j'avais un jour eu voix dans les décisions de mon frère, crois-moi, je l'aurais influencé il y a longtemps. Il faut que je m'excuse pour ses agissements, d'ailleurs.

— Les siens et ceux de la femme qui l'accompagne… tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à ma ville ?

— J'ai vu, et j'en suis désolé. Mais l'équilibre des mondes est en péril. Asgard est le premier royaume touché, mais les autres suivront. Il faut que nous récupèrerions l'Orbe.

Irani haussa les sourcils devant la véhémence du ton. Thor argumentait rarement autant. En général, il se contentait de donner ses exigences, et elles étaient satisfaites. Ou alors il frappait. Fort, de préférence.

Thor, lui, observait son amie avec curiosité. Il avait rarement eu des amis mortels. Mais Irani avait été envoyée sur Asgard quarante ans plus tôt, pour parfaire sa formation, et ils avaient alors eu l'occasion de sympathiser. Elle était restée cinq ans. Puis, elle était repartie, aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Pour un dieu tel que Thor, cinq ans, c'était un battement de paupières. Lui n'avait presque pas vieilli pendant ces quarante années. Sur le visage d'Irani, l'âge commençait à se faire sentir.

Elle finit par soupirer.

— Très bien… Si tu te portes garant d'eux. Et que tu m'assures que cette maudite tempête va s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Thor se contenta de hocher la tête.

— J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais en faisant confiance à Loki.

— C'est mon frère.

— Il t'a trahi. Comme je l'avais prédit.

Le dieu devait concéder cela à son amie. Dès l'instant où ils avaient sympathisé, elle l'avait prévenu. « Ton frère ne t'aime pas. Il essaiera de causer ta perte. » À cette époque, il s'était moqué d'elle. Il n'avait réalisé que plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

— Il est… revenu dans le droit chemin, on va dire. Pas officiellement, évidemment.

Irani se contenta d'acquiescer, sceptique, et se leva en lui intimant de le suivre. Il s'exécuta, et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'aux profondeurs des bâtiments des Nova, là où étaient les cellules. Le système xandarien, Thor s'en souvenait, était bien rôdé. Il anihilait les pouvoirs des prisonniers qui en étaient dotés, les réduisant la plupart du temps à de simples humains pris en faute.

Ils trouvèrent Loki et Elsa dans une cellule commune – tout comme les prisons asgardiennes, celles de Xandar étaient pleines à craquer. Elsa était allongée à même le sol, la tête posée sur les genoux de son ancien amant, qui lui caressait les cheveux. En voyant son frère dans cette position, Thor hésita entre le rire et la stupéfaction. Son frère ne s'était jamais, au grand jamais, montré ainsi, en trois millénaires d'existence. Jamais aussi humain, jamais aussi vulnérable.

La porte grinça sur ses gonds d'acier en pivotant. Comme une seule personne, Elsa et Loki relevèrent les yeux, transperçant d'un regard d'acier les nouveaux arrivants.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Loki s'obligea à garder le silence le temps qu'ils reviennent à leur vaisseau. Et même là, devant le cordon qui les empêchait d'atteindre la passerelle, il dut se mordre la langue. Il aperçut clairement les enfants, tapis derrière une caisse, le sommet de leur tête dépassant alors qu'ils essayaient de se faire discrets. Odin en soit remercié, les Nova Corps étaient bien plus focalisés sur Elsa et lui que sur les occupants du vaisseau.

Lorsque Thor était arrivé pour les sortir de cellule, le dieu de la tromperie n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Son « frère », cette brute épaisse, avait réussi à négocier leur libération !

Puis, il s'était rappelé que l'actuelle Nova Prime – Irani, s'il ne se méprenait pas – avait été une amie de Thor pendant une longue période. Le genre d'amie que, déjà à l'époque, il ne pouvait supporter. Loyale jusqu'au bout des ongles, pleine de valeurs inutiles qui ne pouvaient que lui faire perdre ses combats, si son adversaire savait les utiliser. Mais elle paraissait avoir changé, aujourd'hui. Elle était plus ferme, plus combattive. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se dresser face à lui, alors que nombreux ne l'auraient pas fait. Il devait au moins lui reconnaître cela.

Il n'empêchait que, depuis que Thor était intervenu, il n'y avait plus eu aucun souci avec les autorités de Xandar. Nova Prime leur avait même elle-même remis l'Orbe, soigneusement dissimulée dans un autre coffre-fort, bien plus discret. Maintenant, elle attendait seulement qu'Elsa libère sa ville de la gangue de glace dans laquelle elle l'avait emprisonnée. Et comme Elsa n'était pas particulièrement confiante, elle avait tenu à le faire près de son vaisseau, afin de pouvoir ensuite partir en paix. Les négociations s'étaient avérées difficiles. Mais Thor avait fini par trouver un terrain d'entente pour les deux dirigeantes. Il s'était nettement amélioré, durant ces onze ans passés à régenter aux côtés de Sif. Surprenant, venant de sa part. Était-ce en partie dû à la présence de Jane sur Asgard ? Peut-être, après tout.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts que Thor avait pu fournir, en ce moment même, Irani et Elsa se regardaient en chiens de faïence, guettant chacune les mouvements de l'autre. La première veillait au grain, la seconde n'avait pas confiance.

En avisant la tête de ses enfants derrière les caisses, Elsa se tourna vers Loki, leva un sourcil, interrogatrice. Il se contenta d'un sourire amusé, inclina légèrement la tête. Mais il avait le ventre noué. En quelques heures passées dans un cachot sordide, il avait eu l'impression de regagner un peu la confiance d'Elsa. Ils avaient parlé. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'ouvrir au début. Il s'était contenté d'attendre. Progressivement, elle avait laissé tomber le mur. Elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait renoué avec ses enfants, trop récemment à son goût. Qu'elle s'était sentie coupable de les avoir délaissés pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'avait évidemment pas parlé de ce qui l'avait empêchée pendant onze ans de réellement communiquer avec eux, mais Loki en avait une plutôt claire idée. Et il s'en voulait. À juste titre, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il se savait responsable de toute cette pagaille.

Finalement, comme lasse de cette guerre silencieuse entre elle et Nova Prime, Elsa écarta lentement les mains en fermant les yeux. La neige autour d'elle se détacha du sol, vint former un flocon étincelant au-dessus de sa tête.

Loki détacha les yeux du prodige un bref instant, juste pour voir le visage d'Irani Rael. Et faillit hurler de rire. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et c'était tout juste si elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche de stupéfaction. À côté d'elle, Thor lui-même semblait particulièrement surpris. Des démonstrations comme celle-ci, ils devaient rarement avoir l'occasion d'y assister. Brusquement, le dieu sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir, il sourit.

Une fois toute la neige dissipée, Nova Prime retrouva un semblant de contenance. Elle leva une main, et ses troupes s'écartèrent, libérant le passage jusqu'à la navette. Thor se secoua, comme sortant d'un rêve, salua Irani et la remercia officiellement, devant tout le monde, en promettant que l'Orbe leur serait restituée. Elsa se contenta d'un salut courtois, tout comme Loki, et ils remontèrent tous à bord. Thor se réinstalla aux commandes, fit remonter la passerelle. Dès que le vaisseau fut coupé du reste du monde, Loki ne put plus se retenir, et éclata de rire. Il sentit immédiatement tous les regards converger vers lui, ne s'en formalisa absolument pas. Il riait, plié en deux, avec presque les larmes aux yeux.

— Mon frère, je ne suis pas sûr que ce séjour en prison t'ait été favorable… glissa Thor, sceptique.

Loki inspira profondément, essaya de reprendre un visage neutre. Il y parvint sans trop de mal, habitué par des années d'entraînement. Seuls ses yeux brillaient, témoins de son amusement.

— Loki ? glissa Elsa, un brin inquiète.

— Je vais bien, sourit-il.

Il se tourna vers le blond aux commandes, qui était en train de démarrer les moteurs, et inclina la tête.

— Je dois l'admettre, tu m'as impressionné.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire quelque chose pour sauver la situation.

Thor émit un claquement de langue agacé, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Mjöllnir, posé à côté de lui.

— C'est un compliment, ajouta Loki avec un rire.

Rasséréné, le dieu de la foudre décolla.

— Prochaine destination, Midgard ! annonça-t-il à la ronde alors que tout le monde s'installait.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Dans sa cellule souterraine, Engill brassait lentement l'air de ses ailes immatérielles. Il prêtait l'oreille à tout. Il avait le don de vie, la capacité de pouvoir percevoir tout ce qui se déroulait dans les Neuf Mondes. C'était à la fois un don et une malédiction, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas agir sur les évènements. Il devait assister à des catastrophes sans pouvoir intervenir, crier en silence son sentiment d'injustice. Personne ne le savait, cela. Personne ne savait qu'il était aussi démuni, lui, l'être prétendument le plus puissant de l'univers. Il était obligé d'envoyer des émissaires. Comme il l'avait fait cette fois-ci encore, avec Elsa Frost. La descendante d'Ingrid, son héritière.

Il sourit en repensant à Ingrid. Elle avait été une gardienne formidable, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier son propre bonheur pour la cause des autres. Une Jötunne incroyable. Elsa avait ce même éclat dans les yeux, cette même capacité à faire don de sa personne pour aider les autres.

Mais elle progressait trop lentement dans sa quête. Ils progressaient trop lentement, tous. Déjà, le dôme autour d'Asgard était en train de se fissurer. La révolte grondait, dans la cité d'or. Et, plus important encore, la tempête s'étendait. Lentement, progressivement, elle dépassait son monde d'origine pour aller envahir les autres. C'était le Fimbulvetr prophétique qui menaçait.

Engill devait arrêter cela. À n'importe quel prix.

Il étendit ses perceptions. Dans le vaisseau, le petit groupe conversait. Les deux enfants étaient assis sur les genoux de leurs parents. Le prince midgardien luttait pour ne pas céder à l'Æther. Et Thor pilotait.

Ils étaient trop lents.

Il étendit une aile, d'un ample mouvement. Il s'était juré de ne plus faire cela. De ne plus intervenir dans les affaires des mortels. Mais il y était obligé.

Une secousse ébranla Asgard, fissurant encore davantage le dôme, alors que les pouvoirs d'Engill jaillissaient, traversaient l'espace et le temps pour agir. Il hésita. Qui envoyer où ? Les choix étaient difficiles à faire. Il se fia à un instinct millénaire. Le vaisseau, avec son pilote, fut téléporté sur Terre. Elsa disparut, pour refaire surface sur Muspellheim, le monde du feu, seule. Eirik et Silvester furent envoyés Alfheim. Loki fut téléporté sur Vanaheim. Et Evvie rejaillit sur le monde presque abandonné de Svärtalfheim. Engill espérait juste que Möker ne serait pas trop dure avec sa nouvelle apprentie.

Il venait de briser une famille. Encore. De la disperser aux quatre coins des Neuf Mondes. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il se le répéta, en boucle, encore et encore, rongé par la culpabilité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par presque se persuader qu'il avait eu raison de le faire.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **FIN DE LA PARTIE DEUX**_

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**


	81. II : Note de l'auteure

Salut tout le monde !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais vous l'aurez compris. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier, vous qui lisez encore cette fanfic, qui continuez malgré mes absences et mes posts parfois pas très réguliers. J'adore vos retours, vos petits commentaires, c'est vraiment génial :) En plus, j'ai sous les yeux les stats de mon histoire, et c'est impressionnant, j'ai des lecteurs aux quatre coins du globe ! Philipines, Chili, Puerto Rico, Brésil, Argentine, Afrique du Sud, Russie… Whaou. Merci.

Bref. La partie 2 était… en fait, une sorte de transition. Pas trop d'action, surtout du développement de personnages, histoire de poser une nouvelle base pour les relations entre Elsa et Loki. Du coup, le plus massif, qui arrive maintenant, ce sera la partie 3… et clairement, là, ça va être le foutoir. XD D'ailleurs, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, elle est encore en cours d'écriture. Donc je continuerai de poster quotidiennement pendant encore grosso modo deux semaines, jusqu'à en arriver au même chapitre que celui que je poste sur Wattpad… et ensuite, ce sera seulement une fois par semaine, le mercredi.

Voilà. Encore une fois, un immense merci pour votre présence sans faille, c'est incroyablement motivant. On repart dans deux jours avec le prologue de la partie 3 !


	82. Partie III : Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Noir absolu. Elle ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, à part une chaleur étouffante. Une douleur sourde, à la base du crâne, la lancinait, l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux sans avoir mal. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé le faire. Aimé savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle était obligée de rester là, allongée, sonnée par la douleur. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

 _— Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _— Je crois que nous avons été téléportées._

 _— Comment ça ?_

 _— Déplacées à un autre point de l'univers._

 _— Je devine ce que ce c'est qu'une téléportation, merci. Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

 _— Aucune idée. Tu peux voir où on est ? Une idée de notre environnement actuel ?_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La souffrance lui vrilla la nuque, mais elle se maîtrisa, et s'obligea à observer. Elle ne voyait toujours rien. Mais elle percevait déjà un peu mieux la touffeur moite sur sa peau, devinait de la vapeur d'eau devant ses yeux.

Puis, un geyser orangé jaillit brusquement à moins de quinze mètres devant elle. La lave illumina un bref instant une cave sombre, dont le sol était troué par endroits.

Son armure la couvrit juste à temps pour la protéger des éclats de roche en fusion qui l'aspergèrent quand le geyser se tarit, émit un grognement de douleur. La jeune reine sentit la chaleur sur sa peau, atténuée par le métal. Et le gémissement de Sylvi.

 _— Muspellheim._

§.§.§.§.§.§

Son front lui faisait étrangement mal. Il grogna, écarta péniblement les paupières. Dans son champ de vision, du gris. Du gris partout, monochromatique, uniforme. Son cou lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un combat avec le Hulk. Ce qui arrivait encore de temps à autre, certes, mais… il n'y avait pas eu de combat récemment. Du moins pas qu'il s'en souvienne.

Brièvement, l'idée que le Hulk l'ait frappé assez fort pour lui faire oublier un combat l'effleura, le fit sourire. Puis, il la repoussa, alors que quelques souvenirs revenaient. Il se rappelait de la quête, de la navette. Il se redressa, découvrit une grande cité devant lui. La ville lui paraissait étrangement connue. Il mit un moment à retrouver le nom. Pourtant, il était venu souvent.

New York.

Il était dans son vaisseau. Et il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Il s'étira, avec l'impression d'émerger d'un long somme. En étendant la main, il ouvrit le poing, et une petite bille dorée roula. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, se cogna le front contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Dans son état encore léthargique, le choc fit danser de petites étoiles devant ses paupières fermées.

Bon, point positif, il savait où il était.

Point négatif, il ne savait pas où les autres étaient.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Il cilla, stupéfait. Il peinait à en croire ses yeux. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Enfin, pas autant que les gens aimaient le croire. Il se doutait bien que s'il sentait la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau, entendait le vent dans les branches et les oiseaux qui gazouillaient, c'était parce qu'il n'était plus dans le vaisseau spatial. Mais comment avait-il été téléporté, cela demeurait un mystère.

En tournant la tête sur le côté, il avisa à côté de lui un pendentif doré. Curieux, il fronça les sourcils, se baissa pour le ramasser. Au contact de sa peau, la pierre se mit à scintiller, puis redevint terne tout aussi brusquement qu'elle avait brillé. Il cilla, pivota sur ses talons, décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur les mystères qu'il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas résoudre.

Il se rappelait nettement avoir été dans le vaisseau. Puis, noir absolu, et il s'était réveillé ici, sur le bas-côté d'une petite route pavée. Il regarda des deux côtés, hésitant. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Et, il n'y avait rien autour de lui qui pouvait lui prédire un retour proche dans la navette. Aussi se mit-il très vite en route, au hasard, avec une seule question en tête.

 _Par Odin, où est Elsa ?_

§.§.§.§.§.§

Ce fut l'oiseau qui le tira de son évanouissement. Il se redressa avec un cri de douleur, le dos de la main traversé par une aiguille de souffrance pure. L'oiseau, effarouché, arracha son bec long et fin de la chair qu'il venait d'essayer de transpercer, et s'envola en piaillant. Le silence se fit dans la clairière.

Il se frotta la main en grimaçant, se redressa en position assise. Tout son dos était trempé par la rosée, qui constellait l'herbe dans laquelle il avait été allongé. Il frissonna lorsqu'un vent glacial se faufila entre les branches des arbres. À côté de lui, un gamin blond se relevait lentement, encore sonné après son inconscience.

— Où sommes nous ?

— Je ne sais pas…

Au même moment, les fourrés s'écartèrent, et des formes humanoïdes, bien plus hautes qu'eux, en émergèrent lentement.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Elle tremblait, terrifiée. Tout autour d'elle, rien ni personne. Enfin, personne de vivant. Les fantômes étaient tellement nombreux qu'elle s'étonnait qu'ils ne se rentrent pas dedans. Si c'était possible. C'était comme si une population entière avait été décimée à cet endroit précis. Les spectres gémissaient presque tous, figés dans l'époque où ils avaient été tués, incapables de savoir que des années s'étaient probablement écoulées depuis. Personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Allongée à même le sol terreux, elle se roula en boule, douloureusement consciente de l'absence de la pulsation familière du corps de son frère. Les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Elle était seule.

Sa plus grande peur, son pire cauchemar.

§.§.§.§.§.§


	83. III : Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**  
 **– Muspellheim –**

 _— Muspellheim ?!_ s'exclama Elsa.

Elle étouffa un cri, même s'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Par réflexe. Territoire inconnu égalait danger potentiel, l'équation était claire dans sa tête. Surtout si c'était Muspellheim. Des vieilles histoires de son enfance lui revinrent elle retint un frisson, même s'il faisait atrocement chaud.

 _— Faudrait juste que tu m'expliques comment on a atterri à Muspellheim…_ souffla Sylvi, sceptique.

 _— Et où sont les autres._

 _— BOUGE !_

Elsa réagit instinctivement. Elle roula sur le côté, se cacha derrière un rocher qui faisait trois fois sa taille, et qui semblait soutenir le sommet de la caverne dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un instant plus tard, celui-ci fut éclaboussé de lave. Si elle était restée là où elle était juste avant…

 _— J'aurais eu mal._

 _— Je ne savais pas que c'était possible…_ souffla la reine, surprise.

 _— Il n'y a que la lave de Muspellheim qui puisse me faire ça, si ça peut te rassurer._

 _— Est-ce que ça pourrait… te détruire ?_

Cette fois-ci, Sylvi mit un moment à répondre. Elsa perçut une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix mentale.

 _— Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas amusée à essayer. Et si ça ne te dérange pas…_

 _— On se débrouillera pour ne pas essayer_ , compléta sa porteuse.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'elle se retrouvait elle-même en danger, consciente que dans la situation actuelle, ça ne servait à rien de faire cette remarque.

 _— Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici._

Elles l'avaient pensé en même temps. Mais Elsa rajouta :

 _— Et qu'on retrouve les autres._

Sylvi n'ajouta rien. Pour elle, seule sa porteuse importait. Mais si elle tenait à ses enfants, à Loki, à Silvester et à Thor…

Elsa leva une main. Un jet blanc jaillit de sa paume et, se fléchissant à sa volonté, fit le tour de la caverne, éclairant au passage les murs. A priori, rien. Aucune ouverture, aucun interstice de la roche dans lequel se faufiler. Elle était dans un espace fermé. Elle se mordit les lèvres, se concentra. Le tourbillon de neige refit un tour de caverne. Elle prit son temps, sonda attentivement chaque recoin d'ombre. Mais toujours rien. Elle était enfermée.

 _— Les dieux soient loués, tu n'es pas claustrophobe._

 _— J'ai grandi enfermée_ , répondit Elsa du tac au tac.

 _— C'est vrai…_

Et la solution vint soudain. Quand elle en avait assez de voir les mus bleus de sa chambre à longueur de journée, elle escaladait le mur de sa chambre, jusqu'à une petite ouverture dissimulée derrière un tableau. Ce tunnel lui permettait de rejoindre les couloirs des servantes, non fréquentés en plein milieu de la nuit, qu'elle utilisait pour sortir. En grandissant, elle avait dû arrêter d'emprunter cette voie, devenue trop grande pour se glisser par l'ouverture. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque, pas même Anna, parce que ça remontait à trop longtemps. Elle venait tout juste de s'en souvenir.

Elle infléchit la courbe du jet de neige, qui fila droit vers le sommet de la caverne. Une ouverture s'y dessina, ronde, noire, effrayante.

 _— C'est mieux, déjà. Mais on a un problème._

Elsa réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son armure puis, comprenant ce que celle-ci voulait lui montrer, regarda en dessous de l'ouverture. L'un des geysers qui avaient failli la blesser – voire la tuer – était situé juste en dessous. En y regardant de plus près, des ombres rougeoyantes émanant de la lave en fusion dansaient sur les bords de l'ouverture.

 _— Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance._

 _— Merci de me mettre la pression !_

 _— C'est ta vie qui est en jeu. Et potentiellement la mienne._

Elsa se mordit les lèvres. Son armure avait raison, comme souvent.

 _— Comme toujours, plutôt !_

Cachée derrière son rocher, elle observa le geyser, essayant de déterminer un rythme, une période de répétition des jets. Et elle découvrit très vite qu'il n'y en avait pas, comme pour tout phénomène naturel.

 _— Ça risque d'être au petit bonheur la chance_ , avertit-elle Sylvi, qui se contenta d'une sorte de claquement de langue désapprobateur.

Elsa prépara sa magie ; la neige afflua au bout de ses doigts, tout juste contenue. Elle patienta. Encore une fois, le magma brûlant jaillit dans toutes les directions, éclaboussant toute la caverne de petites flaques jaunes, qui viraient lentement à l'orangé en refroidissant, jusqu'à prendre le noir caractéristique des roches volcaniques. À l'instant où il retombait, Elsa bondit. Comme une flèche argentée, elle fila se poster juste à côté du geyser, sous l'ouverture, et en appela à ses pouvoirs, qui jaillirent de ses paumes comme des propulseurs. Elle se rappelait – très vaguement – avoir vu un certain Tony Stark faire de même avec son armure de métal, longtemps auparavant. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne marche pas.

Depuis le temps qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, elle avait l'habitude de cette sensation de fourmillement constante au bout de ses doigts. Elle l'occultait souvent, trop accoutumée. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle la perçut. Probablement parce que, nerveuse, elle avait un peu trop poussé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le réaliser qu'elle avait passait le premier plafond, et fonçait vers celui de la caverne d'au-dessus. La terreur fusa dans ses veines, lui donna un coup de fouet. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un cri, referma les doigts et arrêta le flux de neige. Mais elle avait accumulé trop d'énergie. Elle continua son ascension vertigineuse, traversa quatre cavernes sans même s'en rendre compte, ne le réalisa que lorsqu'elle vit que le plafond de la quatrième ne présentait aucun interstice, pas comme les trois premiers. Et que par conséquent, elle filait droit vers un mur de roche.

N'aurait-elle pas bénéficié de la présence de Sylvi qu'elle serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. L'armure subit le choc sans broncher, encaissa toutes les vibrations. Elsa sentit seulement son poignet droit, coincé entre elle et la pierre, émettre un craquement anormal. Elle gémit.

 _— Oh, la ferme ! Ça aurait pu être bien pire._

Mentalement, Elsa acquiesça.

 _— Et maintenant, déplacement latéral._

Vu le ton employé, la jeune reine n'osa pas répliquer. Elle s'exécuta, étendit son bras valide pour émettre un léger jet, juste assez pour infléchir sa chute sur le côté. Mais, nerveuse, elle en fit trop, encore une fois. Elle dessina une magnifique parabole vers le sol, tandis que derrière elle, à l'endroit qu'elle quittait, de nouveaux éclats de lave jaillissaient.

 _— Ça va pas, non ? J'ai l'impression de voir une gamine en manque ! Par les Neuf Mondes, contrôle-toi un peu !_

Elsa faillit répliquer. Faillit, seulement, parce que l'atterrissage lui arracha un nouveau grognement. Sylvi avait beau essuyer chaque coup sans une rayure, son poignet à elle était bien cassé.

Sonnée par la douleur, elle mit un moment à réagir.

À comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans son dos. Instinctivement, elle pivota, poing brandi, entendit un « oofff » de surprise et de douleur. Des plumes lui frôlèrent la joue, elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le bout d'une aile rousse disparaître de son champ de vision. Avec un cri, elle bondit sur ses pieds et, sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait dans son dos, se mit à courir. Un bouclier protecteur jaillit dans son dos, la caverne s'illumina d'éclats bleutés alors que la glace fusait sous ses pieds, formant des flocons géants, étincelants et éphémères, qui se rétractaient dès qu'elle levait le pied.

 _— Contrôle ça ou on va se faire repérer. En supposant que ce n'est pas déjà le cas._

Elsa dut se concentrer intensément pour obliger sa magie à ne pas se manifester. Pourtant, ce n'était que la manifestation extérieure de sa peur. Mais elle la réfréna jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul éclat argenté dans les ténèbres rougeoyantes des caves de Muspellheim. Et elle courut.

Elle aurait couru encore des heures à ce rythme effréné, comme elle était partie, respiration régulière, avec Sylvi qui lui soufflait des encouragements à l'arrière de son crâne. Mais le tunnel dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée prit soudain un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, puis s'infléchit nettement vers le haut. Elle fut obligée de ralentir. Pas assez pour perdre totalement sa vitesse et lâcher le morceau, mais assez pour pouvoir aborder la pente sans mourir d'épuisement en cours de route.

Elle se focalisa sur son souffle. La voix de Sylvi se mêlait maintenant aux souvenirs de Loki quand il l'entraînait encore, en terrain varié, dans les montagnes d'Arendelle. C'était après qu'elle ait acquis le strict minimum en endurance, soit cinq tours des remparts à bon rythme. Sans pause, évidemment.

« Continue ! »

« J'en ai assez… »

« On dirait une guimauve… Allez, un peu de bonne volonté ! »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de chasser les souvenirs. Mais ceux-ci s'imposaient de force. Parce qu'au fond, elle les voulait. Ce n'étaient pas les mauvais. Pas les quelques instants de trahison. C'étaient les mois de bonheur intense, d'amour inébranlable et de complicité idéale.

« Tu fais ça… »

« Et quoi ? Tu me transformeras en bonhomme de neige ? »

Un rire. Lumineux, franchement amusé. Pas juste un demi sourire teinté d'ombre et de regrets dans le regard. Le genre de sourire auquel elle seule avait le droit. Celui qu'il ne servait à personne d'autre depuis quelques années déjà. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à cette idée. Elle les chassa d'un battement de paupières, inspira un peu plus profondément, souffla.

 _— Par pitié, dis-moi que tu feras le bon choix pour toi, quand tu le retrouveras_ , souffla Sylvi, apparemment agacée par ce qu'elle qualifiait de jérémiades.

 _— « Si » je le retrouve._

 _— « Quand. » De toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne vous retrouviez pas._

 _— Je ne sais même pas où il est !_ s'exclama Elsa, frustrée.

 _— Et alors ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il est revenu même quand tu ne voulais pas de lui. Et puis, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir une gamine en manque. Tu étais presque supportable quand il était à côté._

 _— Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?_ ronchonna Elsa à part, sceptique.

 _— Prends le comme tu veux, mais retrouve moi ce dieu et sois heureuse. Bordel, ce n'est pas si compliqué, non ?_

Autant pour la franchise, songea la reine en aparté. Mais son armure n'avait pas tort. Il fallait qu'elle pense à elle. Même si, les dieux lui pardonnent, elle devait penser à son royaume avant.

 _— Hein ? Comment ça le royaume ? Elsa, tu as vu ton état ?_

 _— Et alors ? Je suis reine avant d'être Elsa. Je suis une Frost avant d'être celle que je voudrais être_ , répliqua la jeune reine, piquée au vif. _Ingrid n'a jamais eu ce genre de soucis. Une fois qu'elle l'a voulu, elle est juste partie en laissant tout le monde dans le flou. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! J'ai une sœur, une famille, et un royaume au bord de la guerre avec Weselton !_

Sylvi se tut. Un instant seulement, le temps de réfléchir à un compromis.

 _— Et si… Admettons que tu épouses Silvester. Même si tu fais ça, ta vie va être bien plus longue que la sienne. Et tu ne pourras pas éternellement cacher ton vieillissement ralenti. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de simuler ensuite ta mort, de laisser ainsi le trône à tes enfants ou à Anna, et de partir avec Loki ? Ensuite. Une fois que tes devoirs de reine pour une génération seront accomplis ?_

Elsa se mordit les lèvres. La solution était acceptable, politiquement parlant. Elle l'avait même déjà envisagée. Mais elle l'avait toujours repoussée, au début parce qu'elle s'était obligée à ne pas vouloir revenir avec Loki et à ne pas penser à ce genre d'avenir, et ensuite parce que, prise dans un problème intergalactique, elle l'avait écartée en se disant qu'elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Maintenant que Sylvi la mettait devant le fait accompli, elle se sentait bien moins sereine.

Elle ficha son regard sur l'ouverture lumineuse, en demi-lune, qui se rapprochait d'elle à chaque pas. Elle percevait déjà des éclats de lave devant elle, qui jaillissaient en rythme. En même temps qu'elle courait, elle réfléchissait.

Mais, encore une fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'idée. Parce qu'au moment où elle allait mettre le nez dehors, une silhouette ailée dessinée à contre-jour se posa juste devant la sortie. Elsa freina des quatre fers, avisa à peine les ailes qui se repliaient. Déjà, elle se remémorait le trajet qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas revenir à son point de départ en faisant demi-tour.

 _— Attends, ne cours pas._

Elsa se figea, sidérée par la demande de son armure. En plus, la voix de Sylvi était calme. Posée, malgré la situation. Elle attendit.

— _Tu le connais ?_


	84. III : Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**  
 **– Muspellheim –**

Un souffle d'air chaud venu des profondeurs s'engouffra dans le conduit rocheux. Elsa le sentit sur ses doigts et dans ses cheveux, le reste de son corps étant entièrement recouvert pour la protéger d'éventuels éclats de lave. Mais ce petit vent chaud, après une longue course-poursuite, n'était pas le bienvenu. Elle poussa un soupir, fit apparaître de fines plaques de glace le long de son dos, qui se résorbèrent dès qu'elle eut un peu moins chaud.

Nerveuse, mais confiante envers Sylvi, la jeune reine se retourna lentement. Et hoqueta, sous le choc.

Devant elle se tenait un homme, torse nu, cheveux mi longs flottant au vent. Sa joue gauche était barrée d'une impressionnante cicatrice, une autre, plus large encore, courait le long de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Il irradiait littéralement de puissance contenue, de colère, et malgré le sourire, narquois mais avenant qui étirait les coins de ses lèvres, Elsa se sentit presque comme une gamine face à lui. Pour peu, il lui aurait fait peur.

Et puis, il y avait ces immenses ailes entre le roux et le brun, repliées dans son dos, dont le bout frôlait parfois le sol.

Mais lui aussi paraissait légèrement surpris, voire intrigué. Il l'observait de haut en bas, jaugeait cette femme en armure bleue qui se baladait dans les galeries souterraines. Puis, soudain, son regard s'illumina, en même temps qu'il soufflait :

— Sylvi ?

 _— Dis-lui que c'est moi._

Encore bien trop perturbée, Elsa ne protesta pas.

— C'est elle.

L'étrange créature haussa un sourcil, finit par acquiescer lentement. Et, soudain, l'acier sembla ruisseler le long de ses épaules, s'étendre lentement pour couvrir tout son corps, jusqu'à former une armure blanche immaculée, veinée de rouge écarlate, qui ne laissait que ses ailes et sa tête à découvert.

 _— Eldur !_

Sylvi, qui voyait par les yeux d'Elsa, paraissait sincèrement heureuse ; la joie débordait dans sa voix mentale. Spontanément, elle se lança dans les explications qu'Elsa trouvait actuellement plus que nécessaires… réellement vitales.

 _— L'armure, c'est Eldur. Il a été forgé à la même époque que moi, et offert à l'Örven de Muspellheim. Et le type, c'est…_

— Je suis Irstv, fit l'être sans ciller, comme s'il écoutait le propos de Sylvi. Gardien de Muspellheim.

Elsa cilla.

— Elsa.

— Gardienne de Jötunheim ?

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, encore trop stupéfaite pour pouvoir articuler autre chose que son nom. L'homme – était-ce un homme ? – avait des _ailes._ Il pouvait voler. Dans un monde où des geysers de feu semblaient jaillir de n'importe où, les créatures volaient. À la réflexion, c'était peut-être logique, le sol n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr. Mais les airs…

Et puis, il y avait cette dérangeante impression. Cet… Irstv… lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu des années plus tôt, sauf que son visage lui échappait, et elle avait son nom sur le bout de la langue. C'était frustrant.

Consciente que son silence pouvait être très mal interprété dans les conditions actuelles, elle finit par se forcer à parler.

— Je crois que je me suis… comment dire… égarée… sur votre monde…

Il s'esclaffa.

— J'admets qu'on voit rarement des géants du froid se balader ici. Et encore moins sous une apparence aussi charmante…

— Je suis mariée.

Il pinça les lèvres, elle sourit. C'était sorti tout seul, mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas le mensonge. La simple manière dont il la regardait lui hérissait presque les poils sur les bras. Elle n'était pas une personne, à ses yeux, pas même un être vivant… juste un morceau de viande. Ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait, à la reluquer avec cette curiosité désagréable.

— Navré.

Le ton plat, absolument pas sincère, ne donnait pas réellement l'impression qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait, mais elle laissa couler.

 _— Et auquel des deux es-tu actuellement « mariée » ?_ ricana Sylvi dans son esprit.

 _— N'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette créature ?_

Sylvi laissa échapper une vague d'agacement, comme si c'était la question la plus idiote qu'elle ait entendue.

 _— Un démon._

Elsa se figea, incertaine.

 _— Un démon, comme… les créatures de l'enfer, qui arrachent les enfants à leurs parents et répandent chaos et destruction ?_

Soupir mental, légèrement plus marqué.

 _— Un démon comme les habitants de Muspellheim, manipulant le feu pour la plupart. Quand ils se baladent dans ton monde, leur comportement dépend de leur nature ; certains sont bienfaisants, d'autres… un peu moins._

 _— Et lui ?_

Seul un silence lui répondit. Ne sachant comment l'interpréter, Elsa préféra se focaliser sur le démon en face d'elle. Dans le même temps, les images de ses livres de légendes lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas de cornes, pas de queue pointue, pas de poils sur les jambes ni de sabots. En revanche, un éclat mesquin, que la politesse dont il faisait preuve ne pouvait masquer, luisait au fond de ses iris. Instinctivement, Elsa aurait voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais elle ne savait pas où aller. Et puis, c'était le Gardien de son monde… il ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais…

Elle fut certaine que Sylvi riait dans son coin, sarcastique. Mais déjà, l'autre lui parlait à nouveau.

— Sylvi, Eldur te salue. Et, Elsa, si je peux vous aider d'une quelconque manière…?

Elle hésitait à lui révéler la vérité. Un pressentiment, quelque part au fond d'elle, l'empêchait de lui faire confiance, et elle se fiait bien souvent à son instinct. Il ne l'avait presque jamais trompée, même avec…

Hans.

Le visage flasha dans son esprit en même temps que la connexion s'établissait. Irstv lui rappelait Hans des Îles du Sud. Dans son langage soutenu, dans sa froideur éduquée, dans cette étincelle mauvaise qui faisait vibrer son regard. Même la couleur brune des cheveux d'Irstv tirait, avec l'étrange lumière orangée de Muspellheim, sur le roux.

Si elle avait eu raison sur Hans, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur un démon.

 _— Dis bonjour à Eldur de ma part._

— Sylvi te salue, Eldur, répéta Elsa mécaniquement. Vous ne sauriez pas comment je pourrais retrouver ma famille, je suppose ?

Irstv hésita un moment, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Eh bien, il y a bien le petit passage entre les mondes… mais y accéder est… comment dire… compliqué. Et je suppose que vous ne savez pas où se trouve votre famille…?

Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, malheureusement. Le simple fait qu'elle soit sur Muspellheim et pas au beau milieu de l'espace, comme elle aurait dû l'être, lui avait suffisamment retourné le cerveau pour qu'elle se demande où pouvaient être les autres. Elle ne se posait plus vraiment la question ; seule demeurait l'inquiétude, et l'espoir qu'ils aillent bien. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à être sereine, mais elle savait que, à défaut d'avoir des réponses claires, elle devrait faire avec.

— Mais… dans l'absolu, je suppose que si vous avez été envoyée ici, ce n'est pas juste en guise de visite de courtoisie. Je ne me rappelle pas que votre cérémonie d'intronisation ait eu lieu…

— Oui, Engill nous a envoyés prévenir les autres Gardiens et…

Quelque chose d'instinctif la poussa à ne pas dire l'absolue vérité, à ne pas parler des Pierres d'Infinité. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle acheva sa phrase dans la même tonalité que le début, sans marquer de temps d'arrêt, sans accélérer. Le mensonge ne lui plaisait pas… mais cet être non plus.

— … et tout d'un coup, je me suis retrouvée ici.

 _— Tu es ridicule._

 _— Si tu me confirmes qu'il est digne de confiance, je lui dirai l'entière vérité._

Mais Sylvi garda le silence. Elle savait, mais elle ne parlait pas, et pour une fois, la totalité de ses réflexions étaient inaccessibles à Elsa. La blonde poussa un soupir.

 _— Génial. Tu ne peux pas me le dire, ou tu ne veux pas ?_

 _— Je ne…_

Encore une fois, rien. Comme si la communication passait mal entre elles, comme si leur lien se fissurait par endroits. Elsa tressaillit.

 _— Sylvi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _— Je ne sais pas… il y a des perturbations magiques dans l'air…_

Malgré ses perceptions surnaturelles, la jeune femme ne sentait rien. Mais, à côté d'elle, Irstv paraissait lui aussi troublé. Ses yeux voletaient à gauche et à droite, troublés, toute sa posture criait l'inquiétude. Même ses ailes frémissaient.

— Irstv ? Qu'est-ce qui…?

— Je ne sais pas… marmotta-t-il, distant. Mais si Sylvi réagit de la même manière qu'Eldur, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Une poignée de secondes s'écoula en silence. Elsa essayait de ressentir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais la chaleur brouillait ses sens. Instinctivement, elle fit apparaître de fines plaques de glace sur son dos, poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la fraîcheur du givre sur sa peau. Mais, comme pour compenser, une goutte de sueur brûlante glissa à ce moment précis depuis la racine de ses cheveux, descendit lentement le long de sa joue pour se perdre sur l'armure grise qui remontait jusqu'à son cou.

— C'est juste moi qui ne supporte pas votre monde, ou…

Le démon secoua lentement la tête, cheveux auburn secoués par un léger souffle de vent chaud. Puis, brusquement, il attrapa Elsa par le poignet, la plaqua contre lui, et prit son envol. Elle poussa un couinement, entre stupeur et incompréhension, alors que ses pieds quittaient brutalement le sol. Un instant plus tard, elle était déjà à des dizaines de mètres de haut tandis que, en dessous, la pierre basaltique prenait une teinte rougeoyante pas vraiment rassurante. Encore trois secondes supplémentaires, et elle fondait littéralement là où ils s'étaient tenus précédemment. Elsa, suspendue à soixante mètres au-dessus du sol, poussa un soupir de soulagement, adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines.

— C'est un phénomène normal, chez vous, ça ?

L'air contrarié et inquiet d'Irstv était déjà une réponse en soi, mais il en rajouta une couche :

— Ce n'est pas censé arriver, les geysers ne se situent que dans certaines régions bien précises.

La reine fit une grimace, réalisant soudain qu'elle était collée contre un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine – un démon, de surcroît – avec seulement leurs fines armures pour les séparer.

— Merci pour ce sauvetage… souffla-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit sécurisé où on pourrait se poser sans craindre d'être incinérés au moindre petit incident ?

Malgré la tension, il laissa échapper un léger rire, et elle crut sentir ses mains bouger légèrement autour de sa taille.

— Votre mari n'est pas là, non ? On peut en profiter, non ?

 _Oh, seigneur…_ grogna-t-elle mentalement. Instinctivement, elle laissa ses doigts remonter le long du dos de l'homme, jusqu'à atteindre la zone à découvert, entre la base de sa nuque et la racine des ses cheveux. Il esquissa une ombre de sourire en la sentant faire, sourire qui se transforma en grimace et grognement lorsque le givre recouvrit sa peau, glaçant ses ardeurs.

— Très bien, ô Gardienne.

Les lents battements de ses ailes s'accélérèrent et, de stationnaire, leur vol s'infléchit vers la droite d'Elsa, qui se laissait porter. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde. Elle avait besoin d'un guide, aussi peu digne de confiance puisse-t-il paraître.


	85. III : Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**  
 **– Ljösalfheim –**

Eirik n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les silhouettes noires s'étaient d'abord rapprochées, muettes, jusqu'à émerger dans la lumière de la clairière, révélant des créatures altières, aux visages fins, presque chevalins, aux oreilles pointues. Des elfes. Armés jusqu'aux dents, de couteaux de chasse, d'arcs, de filets. Et leurs yeux fendus, comme ceux des chats, étaient fichés sur les deux intrus. Eirik sentit un filet de sueur couler le long de son dos. Il frissonna. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, d'habitude.

Et puis, alors que les elfes allaient s'approcher encore, une forme blanche tapie au sol, qu'Eirik avait d'abord prise pour un rocher, se mit brusquement en mouvement. L'ourson qu'Elsa avait créé se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, fixa les nouveaux arrivants de son regard intelligent. Il n'était pas particulièrement agressif, mais sa posture les incita immédiatement à la méfiance.

Un frémissement, juste à côté. Silvester, accroupi, reculait doucement, et tirait le jeune prince par la manche pour l'inciter à faire de même. Mais Eirik l'ignora, demeura planté là où il était.

— Euh… bonjour ? fit-il à l'intention des elfes.

Ceux-ci détournèrent brièvement les yeux de l'ours, pour le fixer, interloqués. Le garçon comprit immédiatement qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Néanmoins, il continua à parler, en essayant d'adopter un ton paisible, pour les rassurer.

— Nous ne sommes pas dangereux… Nous sommes juste perdus. Si vous pouviez nous aider à trouver…

Il s'interrompit. L'un des elfes avait esquissé un pas en avant. Une femme, apparemment. Le pas de trop. Elle avait toujours une dague argentée en main. L'ourson rugit, se métamorphosa instantanément en une créature gigantesque qui faisait deux fois la taille de son adversaire. Eirik, stupéfait, bascula en arrière. Soudain statufiée, l'elfe n'esquissa pas un geste de plus. Elle s'accroupit au sol, dans une position défensive. Fuir ou combattre, on voyait l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

— Eirik ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Silvester, effrayé, se redressa néanmoins pour se placer devant le petit garçon. Qui, l'ignorant totalement, le contourna, pour s'approcher de l'ours. Il posa une main sur le poil rêche, ferma les yeux. _Ce n'est pas un danger…_ songea-t-il. _Enfin je ne crois pas. Calme-toi…_

Il ne sut jamais si l'ours l'avait entendu. Toujours était-il que, de dressée sur ses pattes arrière, la créature retomba au sol. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les elfes du regard, ni abandonner sa posture protectrice.

Soudain, la femme elfe qui s'était avancée hoqueta. Elle lança quelques mots, dans une langue étrange aux sonorités chantantes. Ses compagnons regardèrent alternativement l'ours, puis la femme, puis se mirent à parler. Tous en même temps. Eirik, stupéfait, les observa alors qu'ils rangeaient lentement leurs armes. La femme, apparemment instigatrice de ce mouvement, fut pourtant la dernière à le faire. Puis, elle se remit lentement debout, leva une main. Les autres elfes se turent.

Elle se mit à psalmodier. Sa voix prit des inflexions hypnotiques, langoureuses. Elle exécuta une série de gestes particuliers avec ses doigts. Sans vraiment savoir comment, le garçon devinait que tout ce qu'elle faisait était dirigé vers l'ours, et pas vers lui ni Silvester. Mais il sentait confusément qu'elle essayait d'établir quelque chose, comme une forme de communication.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, rythmées par la lente mélodie de l'elfe, campée au milieu de la clairière. Les autres se contentaient d'observer, muets, attentifs. Un vent froid s'était levé dans la clairière, balayait les chevilles de tous ceux qui étaient présents, faisait onduler les brins d'herbe.

Et soudain, l'ours redevint ourson. Il poussa un grognement joyeux, tourna vers Eirik un regard d'or fondu. En le voyant, le jeune garçon tressaillit. Il se rappelait parfaitement du petit animal que sa mère leur avait offert, à sa sœur et à lui, dans le vaisseau. Un ours qui avait des yeux polaires. Bleus, comme ceux de sa sœur.

 _Evvie._

Un long frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Où était sa sœur ? Et où étaient les autres ? Ses parents, Thor ? Il se mordit les lèvres, sentant la panique jaillir, s'obligea à demeurer calme. Il y avait Silvester. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il aurait préféré, mais c'était déjà ça, par rapport à la solitude.

Au moment où il voulut poser une question, l'elfe debout au centre de la clairière s'étira longuement, puis se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux violets se fichèrent dans ceux, bleu-vert, d'Eirik, qui n'osa pas bouger un muscle. Mais elle se contenta d'une ombre de sourire, ramena une mèche de cheveux sombres derrière son oreille pointue, fit un signe à ses compagnons, qui se fondirent dans les ombres des arbres. Puis, elle s'avança, posa doucement une main sur la tête de l'ourson, qui frotta son museau contre son poignet, sans violence. Et, enfin, elle fit un signe de tête aux deux humains, comme pour les inviter à la suivre.

Eirik et Silvester s'entre-regardèrent, surpris par le déroulement des évènements.

— Qu'est-ce que… murmura le prince de Weselton ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais on ferait mieux de les suivre.

— Pourquoi cela ?

Eirik secoua la tête de gauche à droite en poussant un soupir :

— Parce qu'on est seuls, perdus dans une forêt qui ne me semble pas être sur Terre, et ils ne me semblent pas être trop agressifs.

— Pas trop… souligna Silvester d'un ton ronchon.

Malgré tout, il se mit en route à la suite de l'elfe aux yeux violets. Celle-ci guida les deux hommes à travers un sous-bois dense. Les longues branches fines, semblables à celles d'un saule, effleuraient le sol inégal à intervalles réguliers, poussées par le vent qui soufflait en hauteur. Ces caresses répétitives des feuilles contre la mousse qui tapissait les épaisses racines émergentes produisaient un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre le chuintement d'une feuille et le murmure d'un humain. Les arbustes en fleur couvraient le sol, colorés mais épineux, formaient un dense treillis dans lequel poser le pied et le ressortir sans se faire griffer par une ronce relevait de l'art.

En progressant à pas lents et précautionneux, Eirik se faisait l'effet d'un lourdaud malhabile. Petit, il était obligé d'escalader les racines que les autres, elfes comme Silvester, se contentaient d'enjamber. De plus, il voyait les elfes cheminer à vive allure entre les fourrés, rapides et discrets avec leur pas aérien. Et cela le frustrait de les voir avancer avec autant de grâce et de facilité tandis que lui…

Puis, une idée lui vint. Tout en marchant, il posa la main sur l'ourson, en pensant très fort à ce qu'il voulait. Et en espérant, aussi, que sa mère ait réellement fait les choses comme il le pensait.

Il fut soulagé de découvrir que c'était le cas. Obéissant à son impulsion, l'ourson grandit de quelques centimètres. Son museau s'allongea, ses pattes s'élargirent. Il se pencha en avant pour permettre au petit prince de grimper sur son dos et, une fois Eirik bien installé, il se remit en marche de son pas chaloupé mais léger.

Installé là-haut, sur le dos du plantigrade, Eirik put découvrir à quel point la forêt qu'ils traversaient était étonnante. Elle bruissait de mille sons différents. Le sifflement des arbres, les cris d'animaux qu'il ne connaissait pas… tout se mélangeait, pour ne former qu'une seule vibration commune, un seul écho propre à cet endroit surprenant. Et elle vivait, seule, à son rythme. Les arbres avaient tous un point central, une sorte de cœur, qui s'illuminait périodiquement, et pulsait à son rythme. Et, tout comme les arbres, le sol brillait par intermittence, dès que quelqu'un posait un pied dessus. Stupéfait, le jeune prince se laissa porter, et se contenta sur tout le trajet d'observer avec des yeux ronds tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Enfin, ils parvinrent dans une vaste plaine, vide à l'exception d'une forme gigantesque. Au début, Eirik crut que c'était une construction. Mais, en se rapprochant, il comprit que c'était réellement… un arbre. Immense. Avec un tronc tellement épais que mille hommes à la chaîne ne sauraient pas en faire le tour. Il culminait, haut dans le ciel, transperçant les nuages. Les racines, immenses, auraient à elles seules pu abriter le château d'Arendelle et la cathédrale principale.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Eirik put distinguer des silhouettes qui se mouvaient entre les branches épaisses. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elles étaient, puis se dit que si les elfes les emmenaient là, c'était leur « maison ». Une maison commune apparemment à tout un peuple. Il haussa un sourcil, mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire, conscient qu'il ne dialoguerait avec personne.

Derrière lui, Silvester marchait au pas, apparemment las et fatigué. Il commençait à traîner des pieds. Après une hésitation, Eirik posa la main sur la nuque de l'ours, repensa à ce dont il avait besoin. Sous lui, l'ours grandit encore un peu, puis s'arrêta et ploya les pattes. Silvester, surpris, jeta un regard au petit prince d'Arendelle.

— Vous me remercierez plus tard, sourit l'enfant.

Le weseltonien haussa un sourcil, mais grimpa derrière Eirik sans protester. L'ours se redressa lentement, agita un instant sa grosse tête lourde, et reprit sa marche à la suite des elfes.

Le jour se mourait doucement lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au pied de l'arbre. Alors seulement, Eirik pensa à se demander comment ils allaient monter au sommet. Parce que certains elfes empoignèrent les racines et, en quelques mouvements souples, se hissèrent dessus, et disparurent dans les creux du tronc. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eirik les voyait dix mètres plus haut. Ils grimpaient, rapides, agiles, se glissaient entre les feuilles géantes. Bientôt, il ne les vit même plus tant ils étaient haut.

Sauf que lui était incapable de ces acrobaties périlleuses. Et à moins que son ours ne se transforme en singe…

Une seule de ces elfes, la femme, était restée à leurs côtés. Elle se contenta de frôler l'une des racines du bout des doigts, recula, et attendit, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Loin au-dessus d'elle, une ombre sembla se détacher du ciel. Elle tombait lentement, comme portée par un courant invisible. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus proche du sol, les deux humains purent deviner ce que c'était : une feuille énorme, large comme un petit navire d'Arendelle et épaisse d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Eirik cilla, stupéfait. _Tout est tellement démesuré ici !_ songea-t-il.

Absolument pas dérangée par ce gigantisme, l'elfe sauta à l'intérieur de la feuille, leur fit signe de faire de même. L'ours, portant ses deux passagers, posa une patte précautionneuse à sa suite et, une fois à l'intérieur, s'assit lourdement. Homme et enfant glissèrent vers l'arrière, s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre sur la surface rugueuse, violette, veinée de gris. Silvester poussa un grognement quand Eirik atterrit sur lui. Les sourcils de l'elfe s'infléchirent vers le haut, comme si elle hésitait à se moquer d'eux.

Le temps qu'ils se redressent, le grand pachyderme était redevenu minuscule. Et la feuille s'était élevée. Eirik le réalisa quand il vit le tronc défiler devant lui, lentement mais sûrement. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, risquant même un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus bord, alors que Silvester restait assis.

— Par précaution, se justifia-t-il.

La feuille volante les mena jusqu'au cœur de l'arbre, à une hauteur vertigineuse. À côté, même la courte expérience de vol en « navette spatiale » – nouveau mot qu'il avait découvert aux côtés de Thor – paraissait soudain moins impressionnante. La vue sur une immensité verdoyante et ondulante au gré du vent, à côté d'un tronc dont le nœud le plus petit faisait probablement la largeur d'un grand lustre dans la salle de bal, brise légère agitant ses cheveux… c'était juste incroyable.

Au cœur d'une immense cavité de l'arbre, qui semblait être creux par endroits, aménagée comme une sorte de salle commune, une centaine de paires d'yeux en amande dévisageaient les deux humains. Eirik se tritura nerveusement les doigts dans son dos, pris par une peur soudaine. C'était bien pire que les audiences à Arendelle, les réceptions, les soirées mondaines. C'était un monde entier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et qu'il était particulièrement curieux de découvrir, même si cette simple idée le faisait trembler. Silvester posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Eirik leva la tête, le remercia d'un petit sourire, et avança. La femme elfe les précédait vers le centre, où se tenait l'un de ses compagnons à la peau sombre.

En regardant autour de lui, Eirik vit que c'était le seul. Tous les autres avaient des peaux plutôt claires. Du beige presque blanc à l'ocre rougeâtre. Lui seul avait une peau réellement brune, de la même teinte presque noire de l'écorce. Il apparaissait tatoué de motifs sylvestres verts qui, dans la semi pénombre de la cavité, scintillaient, phosphorescents. À côté de ses semblables, il paraissait si menu… plus petit, plus fin. Mais il brillait d'une aura douce, apaisante, étrangement vibrante. Une sorte d'énergie contenue. Et les motifs sur sa peau paraissaient pulser à un rythme bien précis.

Eirik s'arrêta en face de lui, mais, au lieu de le regarder en face, il laissa son regard errer sur le sol, à la fois curieux et assailli de la désagréable sensation d'être minuscule, face à cet être étonnant.

— Bienvenue, humains. Je sais pourquoi vous venez.

La voix était douce, mêlée d'accents elfiques. Eirik leva les yeux, stupéfait. L'être ne parlait pas la langue de ses semblables. Ni celle des deux humains auxquels il s'adressait, d'ailleurs. Mais ils le comprenaient. _Tous_ le comprenaient. C'était une langue universelle.

—En revanche, nous ne le savons pas.

Silvester venait de s'exprimer, ni fanfaronnant, ni arrogant. Juste interrogateur. Il fixait l'être étrange droit dans les yeux. Eirik fut stupéfait de son assurance devant une créature qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Une assurance d'autant plus impressionnante que Silvester n'était pas quelqu'un qui n'avait pas grandi baigné dans la magie. Il l'avait découverte seulement récemment. Et s'était adapté, de façon extrêmement rapide.

Les yeux verts, cerclés de bleu, se fichèrent dans les siens, emplis d'une sensibilité et d'un savoir qui paraissait infini.

— Vous portez tous deux une lourde charge et un lourd destin, jeunes princes. Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai tout.


	86. III : Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**  
 **– Ljösalfheim –**

L'utilité de cette immense assemblée échappait totalement à Silvester puisque, dès que l'étrange elfe leur fit signe de les suivre, ils furent conduits dans une petite cavité attenante, où un vantail de bois rond se referma derrière eux, et la foule fut laissée derrière. Pourquoi, le prince n'en avait aucune idée. Il supposa simplement qu'il y avait des choses que cet étrange être ne voulait pas partager.

Silvester s'assit sur un rondin taillé en fauteuil qu'on lui désignait, couvert d'une étrange feuille bleue, épaisse et moelleuse, telle un coussin. Affalé là, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer profondément dans l'un des canapés de sa chambre, à Weselton. Un léger sourire lui échappa à ce souvenir.

À côté de lui, Eirik s'assit à même le sol, dédaignant le siège qu'on lui offrait de la même manière. Son ourson, aux yeux dorés étincelants, vint s'allonger dans son dos, et glissa ses pattes autour du jeune prince dans une gestuelle étrangement protectrice. Silvester fronça les sourcils, certain que, au départ, les yeux de l'ours avaient été bleu glacier. Il en aurait juré. Puisque c'était Elsa d'Arendelle qui avait créé cet ourson, et tout ce qu'elle faisait avec sa magie était invariablement bleu ou blanc.

La pensée de la blonde ramena avec elle une vague d'inquiétude. Silvester rangea la question dans un coin, avec les plus importantes : où étaient-ils, pourquoi n'étaient-ils que deux, où étaient les autres, qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit, comment rentrer et retrouver le reste de leur équipage. Une jolie liste, donc. Mais il espérait que cet étrange elfe pourrait répondre à la grande majorité d'entre elles.

Lorsque les étranges yeux bleu et vert se fichèrent dans les siens, le prince de Weselton eut l'impression qu'ils voyaient sans difficulté jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il aurait aimé se soustraire à cet examen muet. Il aurait voulu détourner la tête, mais il y était comme paralysé. À côté de lui, Eirik, muet, observait tout ce qui se passait avec attention.

Immobile, incapable de bouger, Silvester dut attendre que ces étranges yeux cerclés d'indigo cessent de le sonder. Ce qui prit peut-être une poignée de secondes ou une dizaine de minutes, il n'aurait su le dire. Au bout du compte, le regard le relâcha, fila sur le côté, pour faire subir la même analyse au jeune prince d'Arendelle, qui ne bougea pas, même s'il sembla redresser légèrement les épaules. À côté, comme si l'ourson ressentait quelque chose, il riva son regard d'or liquide sur l'elfe, mais ne remua pas non plus. Silvester faillit pousser un soupir. Ces êtres magiques, décidément…

Le discret rappel de la magie le ramena immédiatement à la substance qui coulait dans ses veines. L'Æther, autrement dit l'une de ces étranges Pierres d'Infinité qu'ils étaient censés trouver. À part que cette pierre-ci, pour une raison obscure, était liquide. Une pierre liquide. Rien que la simple idée lui liquéfiait un peu plus le cerveau.

— Vous êtes troublés, souffla l'elfe après avoir fini son examen. Tous les deux. Je vais essayer de vous faciliter les choses. Je suis Alvär, un hybride entre les elfes noirs et les elfes de lumière. Vous êtes sur Ljösalfheim, le monde des elfes de lumière.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là ? Et où est ma sœur ?

C'était Eirik qui venait de parler. Et, apparemment, les bonnes manières qu'il avait manifestées jusque là étaient oubliées. Silvester voulut l'apaiser, mais le jeune garçon arborait cet air résolu, focalisé, qui l'empêchait de regarder autour de lui et d'écouter une possible voix de la raison. Il était trop préoccupé par sa sœur pour faire attention au reste. Du reste, l'ourson enroulé autour de lui, protecteur, empêchait toute approche physique, sympathique ou non.

Mais l'elfe ne sembla pas s'offusquer d'une telle entrée en la matière. Ses sourcils se redressèrent légèrement, adoucissant ses traits, et il répondit :

— Je ne sais pas où est ta sœur, jeune prince. Elle est quelque part dans les Neuf Mondes, c'est certain, mais je ne peux la situer. Quant à la raison de votre présence ici… Les mondes sont en train de se désagréger.

 _Rien que ça…_ eut le temps de songer Silvester avant que l'avalanche de nouvelles se poursuive :

— La nomination de la nouvelle Örva de la Glace devait avoir lieu il y a une décennie, à la mort de l'ancienne. Comme le rituel n'a pas eu lieu, les Mondes ont subi une série de perturbations, d'abord petites, mais qui sont en train de prendre de l'ampleur.

Le prince de Weselton haussa un sourcil. Si le gamin encaissait les nouvelles avec flegme, c'était une toute autre histoire pour lui.

— De l'ampleur… dans quelle mesure ? interrogea-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse. Soudain, son univers vira au noir, ses perceptions se réduisirent au néant. Absence de tout, de sons, d'odeurs, de couleurs… il n'y avait plus rien. Pas même la moindre esquisse d'ombre, qui aurait supposé une lumière lointaine… juste de l'obscurité. Totale, effrayante.

Il hoqueta, essaya de bouger. Ses membres ne lui répondaient pas. La terreur se déversa dans ses veines comme un flot destructeur, le paralysa sur place peut-être encore mieux que la noirceur qui régnait.

Puis vinrent les visions. D'abord, il revit son château, à Weselton. Il vit son père, ses traits tirés et la fatigue toujours présente sur son visage, ses sourires las et ses grimaces lorsque ses conseillers discutaient de l'indépendance précaire de leur petit royaume. Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-douzaine d'années, après tout, depuis la mort du duc.

Les images changèrent. Il vit son grand-père, au nez proéminent et à la perruque de travers, qui rentrait d'Arendelle en furie, pestant contre la reine, la princesse, le commerce, les Îles du Sud… contre tout, en fait. Il revit l'expression de son père lorsque les nouvelles étaient parvenues. _Trahison à la couronne, tentative d'assassinat d'un dirigeant allié._ C'étaient les termes de la lettre royale qui provenait d'Astradar, le royaume auquel le duché de Weselton appartenait. _Le châtiment du Duc de Weselton sera la décapitation._

La guerre. D'abord physique, avec des centaines de morts, une véritable hécatombe pour le petit duché. Ensuite, les négociations entre le nouveau duc de Weselton, Ulric, le père de Silvester, et un envoyé d'Astradar, qui les sommait de renouveler leur allégeance à la grande capitale. Le refus d'Ulric, le retour de la guerre. Sang dans les rues, bâtiments en flammes, cris des habitants. Finalement, embargo commercial d'Astradar, et déclaration d'indépendance du nouvellement formé royaume de Weselton, dont la moitié de la population avait péri en l'espace de cinq ans.

Leurs relations diplomatiques avec les autres royaumes avaient été catastrophiques. Astradar refusait de leur adresser la parole, décapitait leurs émissaires et patrouillait sur les frontières, à l'affût de la moindre opportunité, Arendelle bloquait toujours tout échange, et les Îles du Sud mettaient sur leur dos la mort de deux de leurs héritiers. Silvester avait perdu son aîné dans ces intrigues politiques, empoisonné par des espions d'Astradar.

Le choc de voir un royaume se retourner contre sa province la plus prospère, et tenter de la mettre à feu et à sang, l'avait définitivement convaincu que renouer avec Astradar, même après un long laps de temps, ne causerait que des problèmes. Silvester avait alors proposé de reprendre les négociations commerciales avec Arendelle en douceur. S'allier avec la sorcière blanche était risqué, après les défaites qu'elle leur avait infligées, mais c'était alors leur seul moyen de survivre face à la soif de domination de leur ancien souverain.

Mais s'il apprenait à maîtriser ces pouvoirs dont il venait d'hériter… Silvester pourrait défendre son royaume contre Astradar sans problème. Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'Elsa d'Arendelle pour cela.

Il prit une inspiration haletante, alors que le voile coloré devant ses yeux s'effaçait lentement, pour lui permettre à nouveau de voir le monde qui l'entourait. Eirik était penché au-dessus de lui, sourcils froncés, frange blanche tombant devant ses yeux. Il le secouait avec intensité, alors que l'étrange elfe lui enjoignait de se calmer. Voyant qu'il avait enfin repris ses esprits, le gamin recula de quelques pas, toujours aussi inquiet.

— Vous allez bien ?

Rendu nerveux par ces souvenirs qui l'avaient perturbé, il hocha la tête sans trop réfléchir, se redressa légèrement. Il se doutait, que, s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, il serait tombé depuis longtemps. La tête lui tournait, et il avait l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles. Une grimace lui échappa.

— Vous n'avez pas un moyen de faire cesser ce que je ressens ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint à l'elfe qui le considérait avec attention.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, désolé.

— L'Æther ne se comporte pas comme les autres Pierres. Elle est dotée d'une conscience qui lui est propre. Même ses porteurs ont rarement la force d'influer dessus.

Le prince terrien grogna, dents serrées, tentant en vain de juguler la douleur sourde qui aiguillait ses muscles et lui donnait l'impression qu'une armée de fourmis était en pleine croisade dans son corps.

— D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, avant ?

Alvär esquissa un sourire teinté de tristesse.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle formes prennent les catastrophes dans les autres mondes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'y intéresser. Mais chez nous, à Ljösalfheim, c'est une véritable épidémie. Nous l'appelons le Mal Sombre. Il ronge les arbres, détruit leurs graines, décime les animaux…

— Et… murmura Eirik, sous le choc. On peut… le contenir ? Le ralentir…

— L'assemblée que vous voyez dehors y est entièrement dédiée. Nous concentrons nos flux magiques en un seul pour ralentir la progression du Mal Sombre.

Silvester inclina gravement la tête sur le côté. La sincère douleur non réprimée qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts de l'elfe le dépassait. C'était comme si… comme s'il se préoccupait de chaque créature vivante qui succombait à ce fléau, comme s'il était personnellement affecté qu'un animal mourait.

— Pourrions-nous… aider ? hésita-t-il. Il paraît que ce machin dans mes veines est assez puissant, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de…

Alvär plissa les yeux, pensif. Le fin cercle bleu qui entourait ses iris parut luire un instant dans la semi pénombre du tronc, les motifs sylvestres sur sa peau s'illuminèrent. Silvester sentit soudain une drôle de présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, nerveux, à la recherche de ce qui avait provoqué cette étrange sensation, sans voir personne à ses côtés.

Dans ses veines, l'Æther se mit brusquement à bouillir. Silvester gémit, ferma les yeux, avec l'impression que des flammes brûlaient dans sa poitrine. L'air qui parvenait à ses poumons était soudain chaud, raclait contre sa cage thoracique. La Pierre se sentait agressée, il le percevait confusément. Elle se barricadait contre l'assaut – pourtant pacifique – dressait d'immenses barrières psychiques pour empêcher son adversaire de passer.

De l'autre côté de la petite pièce, l'elfe avait les yeux grand ouverts, et des flots de larmes cristallines en jaillissaient. Tout l'arbre frémissait au rythme des pulsations de sa peau. Le regard d'Eirik, rendu nerveux par le soudain afflux de magie qu'il sentait vibrer dans l'air, oscillait entre Alvär et Silvester. Près de lui, l'ourson s'était mis à renifler à gauche et à droite, comme à la recherche de cette énergie, et ses yeux d'or étincelaient. L'enfant esquissa une grimace, se colla à son animal protecteur, profondément angoissé.

De son côté, Silvester essayait désespérément d'apaiser l'Æther qui brûlait ses veines. Il comprenait que l'entité se sente menacée, mais il sentait aussi que son corps à lui ne résisterait pas bien longtemps à une telle pression magique. Dents serrées, yeux révulsés, incapable de communiquer avec cette Pierre qui le faisait tant souffrir, il finit par tenter le tout pour tout. Brutalement, il tenta de canaliser l'énergie présente dans son corps, de la rejeter, loin vers le ciel. Il y mit toute sa force, toute sa rage, toute sa douleur et sa tristesse. Tout ce qui, depuis presque dix ans ans, lui donnait l'impression de stagner, de ne pas pouvoir avancer et continuer sa vie.

Haut au-dessus de l'arbre, un nuage écarlate se matérialisa brusquement, voilant la lumière du soleil, plongeant la totalité de la forêt dans une pénombre oppressante.


	87. III : Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**  
 **– Midgard –**

Anna s'éveilla en percevant du mouvement à côté d'elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté puis, agressée par la lumière qui filtrait au travers des rideaux, replongea le nez entre les coussins. Elle aurait préféré dormir encore un peu, mais les crissements du drap et les déformations constantes du matelas l'en empêchèrent. Alors elle resta à écouter, silencieuse, plongée dans un demi-sommeil dont elle émergeait par intermittence.

Les oreillers sentaient la lavande, se rendit-elle compte alors qu'elle peinait à se sortir de sa léthargie. Elle aimait bien la lavande. Ça lui rappelait les jardins, l'air frais…

Brusquement, elle fut prise d'une nausée soudaine, qui l'obligea à se rouler en boule sous le drap, genoux remontés contre la poitrine. Elle se mordit les lèvres, attendit en essayant de penser à autre chose.

La nausée passa au bout de quelques minutes seulement, mais elle avait totalement réveillé la jeune femme. Elle se retourna sur le dos. Les cheveux blonds de son mari rentrèrent alors dans son champ de vision pour un bref instant, elle sourit. Il était déjà assis, mains refermées autour d'une lourde barre de bois sculpté qui avait été ajoutée au lit récemment. Il s'en servait comme d'un point d'appui pour pouvoir se redresser, rien qu'à la force des bras. Cela lui permettait d'être dans une position plus confortable, et non plus allongé à longueur de journée, et en prime, il pouvait reprendre ses obligations. Comble de l'honneur, son petit-déjeuner était servi au lit.

Laia entra juste au moment où Anna se faisait la réflexion qu'il était étrangement tard, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore été réveillée par une horde de courtisans affairés. Étrange. Enfin, depuis que les jumeaux étaient partis, le château était déjà bien plus calme.

La servante esquissa un semblant de révérence au couple royal, tâche rendue difficile par le lourd plateau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Deux majordomes la suivaient. Ils tirèrent vers le lit une table haute, la calèrent de manière à ce que le couple royal puisse simplement s'asseoir en haut du lit, et manger ainsi. La princesse se redressa sur ses coudes. Laia déposa son plateau sur la table, s'inclina une nouvelle fois, plus profondément, et tourna les talons, suivie des deux hommes.

Sans préavis, Anna se jeta sur les croissants frais, livrés directement de la pâtisserie la plus proche. Ils étaient encore chauds. Kristoff, amusé, la regarda manger sans toucher à sa propre nourriture. C'était la même chose depuis quelques jours déjà : alors qu'elle mangeait pour deux, lui n'avalait absolument rien, ou presque.

— Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il encore une fois, alors qu'elle lui reposait la même question que la veille.

Mais cette fois-ci, la rousse n'entendait pas se laisser faire ainsi. Elle fit une grimace, arrêta de manger.

— Alors moi non plus.

— Anna !

— Quoi ?

Elle laissa entrevoir un moment un sourire étincelant, taquine, puis, redevenant sérieuse, asséna :

— Je ne touche à rien tant que tu n'as pas mangé au moins la moitié de cette assiette.

Elle fit glisser l'assiette en question face à son mari, la remplit de nourriture à raz bord – l'avantage d'être princesse, se disait-elle toujours, était d'avoir toujours de la nourriture à disposition – et se laissa tomber dans ses coussins en couvant son mari d'un regard à la fois attendri et étrangement sérieux. Kristoff leva les yeux au ciel.

— Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse… soupira-t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de lever un sourcil, provocatrice.

Kristoff savait la partie perdue avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement commencé. Avec une grimace, il s'attaqua au pain chaud devant lui. Et, dans le fond – même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix – il était heureux qu'Anna l'ait forcé à manger. Ça montrait au moins qu'elle se préoccupait toujours de lui.

Voyant qu'il était parti pour engloutir tout ce qui était présent sur la table, Anna se remit à manger, elle aussi. Après tout, elle avait deux ventres à nourrir…

Leur repos matinal fut cependant de courte durée. Alors qu'Anna finissait son assiette, un homme à la haute stature, aux cheveux grisonnants, entra dans la pièce à son tour, après avoir toqué, une pile de lettres en main. C'était Heikki Johannsen, le ministre qui s'occupait des affaires intérieures d'Arendelle, avec sa pile de courrier quotidien en main. La princesse – reine par intérim, en fait, en attendant le retour de sa sœur – avait très vite déplacé son bureau directement dans sa chambre à coucher, à la fois pour passer plus de temps avec son mari… et pour ne pas avoir à sortir du lit tout de suite.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva, et enfila son peignoir. Heikki détourna pudiquement le regard, et ce même s'il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était née. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir face au bureau, et débuta, comme tous les matins, la lecture des lettres. Il y avait majoritairement des doléances, des requêtes de villages éloignés, mais toujours rattachés à la couronne d'Arendelle. Pour ceux-là, elle demandait à Heikki de déléguer un homme qui s'occuperait de répondre à leurs demandes en fonction des moyens à disposition. Pour ceux qui habitaient plus près, elle s'occupait elle-même de faire le nécessaire.

Pendant ce temps-là, un autre homme traitait avec Kristoff de la politique extérieure. Le blond avait fini d'assimiler la majorité des notions qui lui étaient nécessaires à son rôle de prince consort. Maintenant qu'il était cloué au lit et qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir ses obligations, il se révélait être incroyablement bon négociateur, notamment dans la gestion des matières premières et de leurs prix d'exportation. Probablement à cause de son passé de vendeur de glace.

Ainsi, les deux époux travaillaient ensemble, n'hésitant pas à se concerter, à s'appeler, parfois à s'envoyer des coussins dans la figure, au risque de détruire les piles de papiers soigneusement empilés qui étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais globalement, leur travail leur demandait beaucoup de concentration. Entre deux pensées accordées aux livraisons de bois pour l'hiver, Anna s'étonnait, encore et toujours, du silence qui régnait entre les murs du château lorsque les jumeaux n'étaient pas là. C'était trop calme. Elle se rappelait de sa propre enfance, qui faisait douloureusement écho à ce mutisme permanent.

 _Qui que vous soyez, vous là-haut, faites que ma sœur revienne bientôt._

Cette prière, qu'elle soit adressée à ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre ou non, était devenue une ritournelle quotidienne. Anna voulait sa sœur, pour des milliers de raisons différentes. Pour la serrer dans ses bras, faire une bataille de boules de neige, jouer avec les jumeaux, râler à cause du surplus de travail, juste être à côté d'elle. Elle s'était tellement habituée à sa présence que, depuis un mois, elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même lui manquait cruellement.

Elle se secoua. Elle avait du boulot. Beaucoup trop pour qu'elle soit en bonne santé. À se demander comment Elsa, encore trop jeune pour penser à gouverner un royaume, à l'époque, avait fait, pendant qu'Anna s'amusait.

Une fois une partie de ses devoirs quotidiens accomplis – il devait être aux alentours de dix heures du matin – elle se décida à prendre sa douche et à mettre le nez dehors, ne serait-ce que pour brosser son cheval. Peut-être aussi le monter, se fit-elle la réflexion, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. D'ici trois ou quatre mois, elle devrait oublier les glissades sur la rambarde des escaliers, les séances d'escalade, et ainsi de suite. Pas tant pour son propre bien que pour celui de son enfant.

Mais, alors qu'elle sortait dans la cour, elle se fit intercepter par un petit bonhomme de neige au sourire étincelant. Olaf lui fit un grand signe de sa branche, manquant de faire disparaître son nuage au passage, courut vers elle.

— Anna !

Quelques gardes, les plus jeunes surtout, firent les gros yeux, mais la majorité était habituée à ce que la princesse porte son diadème aussi souvent que son titre. Soit presque jamais.

— Olaf ! sourit-elle. Alors, le château ?

À sa grande insistance, elle avait fini par nommer le bonhomme de neige responsable du château, que ce soit dans l'entretien, la répartition des tâches, l'approvisionnement… tout. Une décision qui aurait probablement fait hurler Elsa, mais vu qu'elle n'était pas là…

— On manque de poisson, fit-il, à peine plus sérieux que quand il l'avait saluée. Et les draps de la chambre d'Elsa n'ont pas été changés depuis la semaine dernière. Mais on s'en fiche, nan ?

Anna pouffa, hocha la tête, et le bonhomme de neige enchaîna :

— On les changera quand elle rentrera. Et son jardin va très bien, je m'en occupe.

Anna fronça un sourcil, puis seulement comprit qu'il faisait référence au jardin installé dans l'aile ouest, perpétuellement gelé. Une merveille, où elle adorait aller quand elle en avait le temps. Autant dire jamais, en ce moment.

— Merci Olaf.

— De rien. Dis, tu penses qu'on peut inviter mes frères, vu qu'Elsa n'est pas là ?

Anna éclata de rire. Olaf lui serinait la même chanson depuis que la reine d'Arendelle était partie. Il voulait voir ses frères, bonhommes de neige miniatures qu'Elsa avait créés en éternuant, des années auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas grandi, et, par sécurité, avaient été installés avec Guimauve dans le château en montagne, pour éviter qu'ils ne causent la destruction d'Arendelle par leur simple bonne humeur givrée.

— J'aimerais bien… mais tu imagines la tête d'Elsa si elle rentrait ?

Et puis, il fallait admettre qu'ils faisaient trop de bêtises. Même pour Anna, ce qui était un comble.

— D'accord.

À voir l'expression songeuse du bonhomme de neige, Anna sut qu'il avait une idée en tête. Mauvaise, _a priori_. Probablement ramener certains de ses frères en cachette.

— Votre Majesté !

Avec une grimace, Anna pivota. Elle ne se sentait décidément pas faite pour ce titre. Pas prête pour ce qu'il impliquait. Néanmoins, elle fit face à l'homme qui accourait vers elle. Un soldat, qu'elle se rappela avoir promu au grade de capitaine des gardes très récemment. Un certain Erle Brynjolf. Elle dut lever les yeux pour croiser son regard sombre. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demi. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, salua, un poing sur le cœur.

— Un éclaireur a repéré une petite escouade approchant de la ville.

— Étendards ?

— Weselton, Votre Majesté.

 _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit eux ?_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se rendit soudain compte que l'expression d'Erle était particulièrement préoccupée. Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'il attendait sa décision. Et l'évidence la frappa soudain. Elsa n'était pas là, et Silvester non plus. Et Anna n'avait aucune explication valable, autre que « Ils ont été emportés par le pont arc-en-ciel de nos vieilles légendes ».

— Combien de temps avant leur arrivée ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Ils seront là ce soir. Demain matin s'ils s'arrêtent avant la tombée de la nuit pour prendre du repos.

— En clair, ils seront là ce soir, grinça-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle baissa les yeux, fixant le sol pavé pour essayer de trouver une solution expresse pour régler la situation. Elle n'avait aucune fichtre idée d'où était sa sœur en ce moment. Elle ne savait même pas quand elle allait rentrer. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était partie, et elle avait dit que ce serait pour quelques jours tout au plus.

 _Loki, peu importe que vous soyez un dieu, si vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit, je vous jure que vous entendrez parler de moi !_

— Votre Majesté ?

Elle leva la tête. Erle patientait toujours. Mais plus que cela, elle devina qu'il avait une idée en tête.

— Oui ?

— Si je puis me permettre… laissez-les arriver, servez un banquet, comme pour toute délégation. Vous pourrez prétendre que votre sœur est partie avec le prince, pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge… ni totalement la vérité. Anna sourit. Cela pourrait maintenir l'illusion quelques jours tout au plus. En espérant qu'Elsa rentre au plus tôt. Il faudrait ruser. Mais c'était toujours mieux qu'admettre que la reine par intérim ne savait pas où était passé l'un des héritiers du royaume voisin.


	88. III : Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**  
 **– Midgard –**

Kristoff s'étira longuement dans son lit. Un nouveau jour, une nouvelle éternité à passer immobile, avant de pouvoir se rendormir, et cesser de réfléchir à nouveau pendant quelques heures. Il commençait à être vraiment las de cette situation. Il espérait qu'Elsa revienne avant qu'il ne décrépisse dans ce château. Sinon cette immobilité forcée allait le tuer plus vite que les tâches royales quotidiennes. Elsa pourrait remédier à son problème, il en était certain.

D'ici-là, pour leur prince consort par intérim, les menuisiers et les cordonniers s'étaient alliés et avaient créé un harnais spécial pour Sven, qui pouvait alors tirer Kristoff dans les couloirs. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste rester dans son lit, fermer les yeux, et ne penser à rien. Difficile à faire, quand ses pensées vagabondaient autant qu'elles le faisaient ce dernier mois. Anna était partie depuis quelques heures déjà, après leur habituelle bataille de coussins, pour gérer le royaume. Et le ministre des affaires intérieures d'Arendelle, Heikki Johannsen, avait vidé les lieux à sa suite, laissant Kristoff se reposer. Comme souvent, le prince se retrouvait seul dans sa grande chambre vide, à ruminer.

Il ferma les yeux. Tout l'ennuyait. Absolument tout. De la plus petite signature administrative aux calculs de bénéfices pour le commerce international. Il aurait aimé juste fermer les yeux, et, pour quelques heures, tout oublier. Sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ne rien ressentir. Juste oublier.

Au lieu de cela, il était coincé là, sur ce maudit lit, obligé d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne solliciter son aide sur un cas qui avait besoin d'une approbation « royale ». Il faillit ricaner. Il s'était rarement senti aussi peu royal qu'en ce moment. Même en montagne, lorsqu'il vadrouillait encore, seul avec Sven, il se sentait maître de ses actions et de ses pensées. Ici, même ses réflexions lui échappaient souvent, pour se perdre sur de désagréables sujets qu'il ne pouvait même plus éviter. Et tous se ramenaient invariablement à ses jambes inertes.

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Chaud, probablement. La chambre était agréablement fraîche, grâce aux épais murs de pierre qui ne laissaient pas passer la chaleur. En hiver, c'était l'inverse : ils la retenaient, la piégeaient à l'intérieur, ne la laissaient pas fuir. C'était ironique, mais auparavant, Kristoff préférait être à l'intérieur en été. Il n'aimait pas la chaleur. Mais là, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être en montagne de nouveau. Même si c'était pour râler contre un soleil trop fort.

Il se demanda brièvement si Grand Pabbie aurait un remède. Mais l'idée s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Pabbie était spécialiste lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie et de phénomènes inexplicables. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de problèmes physiques… il pouvait parfois être aussi démuni que quiconque d'autre.

— Kristoff ?

— Hmm ?

Il vit le roux des tresses d'Anna avant de voir son visage. Elle entra à reculons, repoussant la porte d'un coup de talon, tirant derrière elle un petit chariot de métal dont les roues peinaient à progresser sur l'épais tapis.

— Anna, tu ne devrais pas !

— Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Il sentit, sans le voir, le sourire dans sa voix. Et, quand elle se retourna, une petite étincelle amusée brillait dans ses yeux.

— Je veux profiter de ce que je peux encore faire. Tant que je peux le faire.

Elle tira le chariot jusqu'au lit, fit glisser le plateau sur la planche qui leur servait de table, et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le matin même.

— Il est quelle heure ? demanda Kristoff.

— Trois heures et demie.

— On mange tard…

Les coins de la bouche d'Anna se plissèrent imperceptiblement.

— Oui, désolée. J'ai eu un petit… souci, qui m'est tombé dessus…

Kristoff détacha le regard du bol de soupe qu'il était en train de se servir pour observer sa femme, préoccupé. Elle parlait rarement de mauvaises nouvelles. Et, encore moins souvent, elle les mentionnait en tant que telles.

— Qui est ?

Anna fronça le nez.

— Une délégation de Weselton, qui arrivera certainement d'ici quelques heures.

— Et Silvester n'est pas là, soupira Kristoff, devinant le hic. Ni Elsa. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Les accueillir en tant que tels. J'aurai besoin que tu sortes du lit, d'ailleurs, sourit-elle.

Kristoff grommela, mais acquiesça sans protester. D'abord parce qu'il savait que c'était inutile, ensuite parce qu'il se doutait que les ministres ne le laisseraient pas échapper à ses devoirs royaux.

— La version officielle, c'est qu'Elsa est partie en montagne avec son fiancé et ses enfants, et qu'ils en profitent tous pour mieux se connaître. Et on ne sait pas quand ils ont prévu de rentrer.

— On y gagne combien ? Quelques jours, au maximum ?

— C'est ça… soupira-t-elle. J'ai déjà fait circuler la version officielle auprès de toutes les servantes et des ministres, qui se chargeront de relayer l'information.

Le blond acquiesça, pensif. Il suffisait qu'un valet laisse échapper, même involontairement, qu'un rayon aveuglant était descendu du ciel, et avait emporté la famille royale d'Arendelle, le prince de Weselton, ainsi que l'ancien amant d'Elsa – il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un mentionne ça ! – et les relations diplomatiques avec le royaume voisin seraient brusquement bien plus tendues. Voire catastrophique. Et s'il fallait à nouveau dix ans pour les apaiser…

— Et puis, au fond, qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ? marmotta la reine par intérim, grincheuse. Avec ses pouvoirs, arrêter une tempête ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça, non ?!

Kristoff sourit légèrement en écoutant sa femme ronchonner.

— Mais je te jure que si elle a recommencé à se prendre la tête avec ce crétin de Loki, elle va m'entendre ! poursuivit-elle d'un ton franchement agacé.

— Elle est grande…

— Et fiancée. Et toujours amoureuse.

Le blond leva un sourcil.

— Toujours ?

Anna ne retint pas une grimace.

— Elle a beau se mentir, elle l'aime toujours. Et il y a Evvie et Eirik, en plus. Mais…

Kristoff lui attrapa les mains avant qu'elle ne continue sur sa lancée. Elle s'interrompit, le regarda.

— Écoute. Elsa est pleinement capable de choisir. Et elle a toujours privilégié le devoir, à ce que je sache. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, tu es en charge. Et il faut que tu t'occupes de ces Weseltoniens qui arrivent.

— Nous. Nous allons nous en occuper.

En voyant l'éclat de malice dans ces yeux verts éclatants, Kristoff eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Anna agrippait nerveusement les accoudoirs du trône. Même après tout ce temps, elle ne parvenait pas à totalement s'habituer à cette sensation. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, sur cette estrade. Encore moins jugée et jaugée par la délégation du pays voisin. Elle se mordilla l'intérieur des joues, à défaut de pouvoir se ronger les ongles. Une mauvaise habitude qui n'était jamais totalement partie, qui refaisait surface dès qu'elle était en situation de stress. Et ici, c'était un euphémisme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, où siégeait Kristoff, en habit d'apparat. Il lui retourna un regard rassurant.

— Votre Altesse, les seigneurs Kraslav, Ivahen et Yaavrin.

— Messeigneurs, au nom de ma sœur, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Arendelle.

Anna forçait délibérément sur sa voix pour l'empêcher de résonner comme celle d'une petite fille incertaine. Ce qu'elle se sentait toujours être, lorsqu'elle était assise sur ce siège.

— D'ailleurs, à ce pro…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

— Ma sœur s'excuse pour son absence momentanée. Elle est partie, avec son _fiancé_ et ses enfants, en montagne, sans me prévenir quand elle reviendra.

Elle avait l'impression d'en faire trop. Mais mieux valait cela que les laisser deviner que leur prince avait disparu de la surface de cette planète, parti dans un autre monde.

— D'ici son retour, je veillerai à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien. Un festin sera organisé demain soir, s'il vous sied, en l'honneur de votre arrivée. Et j'ai fait préparer des chambres pour vous et votre escorte.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ivrahen, un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui rappelait étrangement le duc de Weselton, mais qui avait certainement une quinzaine d'années de moins que lui, fut le seul à paraître légèrement sceptique. Ses deux compagnons semblèrent enchantés par les prévisions. Ou alors ils avaient d'excellents masques, ce qui était possible aussi. Mais tous les trois s'inclinèrent, la remerciant pour son aimable accueil.

Encore une fois sans leur laisser le temps de placer une question, Anna tapa dans ses mains. Laia, ainsi que deux autres servantes, entrèrent dans la grande pièce par une petite porte dérobée située dans un coin.

— Elles vous indiqueront vos quartiers, fit la reine, les désignant.

Comprenant que c'était une invitation à sortir de la salle d'audience, les trois hommes tournèrent les talons. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, et que les portes se refermèrent, Anna poussa un gros soupir.

— J'en ai fait trop ?

— C'était très bien organisé, Votre Altesse, fit une silhouette sombre en se détachant de l'ombre d'une colonne.

— Tu étais parfaite, fit Kristoff en écho. Tu ne les as même pas laissés parler !

— C'était le but… souffla-t-elle, passant une main dans ses tresses, ramenées en couronne sur sa tête, pour les défaire. Erle, vous pouvez veiller à ce que leurs gardes soient surveillés ? Pas menacés, mais juste… qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aille se perdre dans des endroits… peu recommandables…

— Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. De toute façon, ils logeront dans la caserne vide.

— Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer.

Erle Brynjolf s'inclina, puis tourna les talons. Kristoff resta un moment silencieux, hésitant entre appeler les valets pour qu'ils ramènent Sven dans la salle, qu'il puisse embarquer sur son traîneau et rentrer dans son lit, ou rester ici encore un moment. Puis, finalement, il glissa :

— Tu devrais envoyer un message à Sif. Lui demander où est Elsa. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle traîne autant.

— Mmhm. Bonne idée. Ses corbeaux sont toujours dans la volière. Je vais le faire tout de suite.

Elle se redressa comme un ressort, resta un instant comme suspendue, incertaine, puis se laissa retomber sur le trône.

— Comment vas-tu, toi ?

Kristoff lui adressa un regard voilé de tristesse, mais répondit avec honnêteté, malgré la difficulté de la question.

— Ça me manque. Horriblement. Ne pas pouvoir aller où je veux, choisir quand bouger… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est frustrant.

Anna fronça le nez, avec l'impression qu'un étau glacé lui comprimait l'estomac. La rancœur et la douleur qu'elle devinait dans le ton de son mari, même s'il les masquait plutôt bien, lui donnaient le tournis. Lui faisaient peur. Il fallait qu'Elsa revienne… au plus vite.


	89. III : Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**  
 **– Vanaheim –**

Par _Odin qu'est-ce que je déteste Vanaheim !_

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Loki pestait en silence, appelant toutes les entités cosmiques existantes pour se plaindre. Il aurait volontiers tué Odin une seconde fois, malgré tous les désagréments que cela aurait pu engendrer, pour ne pas avoir à endurer les trajets en charrette bringuebalante et les commentaires désobligeants de son conducteur, qui paraissait avoir l'âge d'être l'aïeul de son grand-père adoptif, Bor. Et pourtant, c'était l'un des types les plus agréables qu'il ait pu trouver, les Vanes n'étant pas réputés pour être particulièrement cordiaux à l'égard des inconnus.

— Et où allez-vous donc ? demanda le dieu mineur.

Dieu mineur de quoi, Loki ne lui avait pas posé la question, et il ne le désirait pas. Si c'était pour apprendre que c'était le maître des saignements de nez ou bien des âmes frustrées des voyageurs désœuvrés, il préférait ne pas l'apprendre tout court. Ainsi, il prit sur lui, plongea la main dans sa poche, où reposait la petite pierre dorée. Au contact de ses doigts, elle émettait une douce chaleur, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le sud. Or, connaissant presque parfaitement le monde de Vanaheim de par ses nombreuses escapades souvent illicites, et la seule cité qu'il connaisse qui soit dans cette direction était Sverjafjöl, située au sommet d'une cataracte éternellement gelée par un sortilège. On racontait que si la glace se rompait, la fin des Neuf Mondes arriverait.

— Sverjafjöl, répondit-il simplement à son interlocuteur, qui hocha la tête et se détourna.

À quelques interrogations près, tous deux avaient religieusement observé un mutisme permanent. Loki n'était pas d'humeur à converser. Obligé pour la première fois depuis des années de modifier son apparence pour qu'on ne le remarque pas – il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'on se souvienne de lui – il préférait réfléchir à la situation.

Contrairement aux autres, qui avaient probablement subi le même sort que lui, il savait ce qui s'était passé. Il avait été téléporté. Et, comble de malchance, dans le monde des Vanes, qui l'insupportaient tout particulièrement. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas où était Elsa, et ce qui lui arrivait. Et, problème secondaire, une distorsion spatiale entraînait forcément une autre, temporelle. On ne pouvait pas « juste » téléporter les gens d'un endroit à l'autre de la galaxie sans modifier le cours du temps. Par sauts de puce, c'était éventuellement possible, mais c'était des failles sur des espaces peu éloignés. Tandis que là… il n'avait pas seulement changé de galaxie, il avait changé de monde. Ainsi, l'être qui avait causé cela était d'une partparticulièrement puissant, et d'autre part totalement fou.

Il n'y avait que peu de créatures qui pouvaient causer des phénomènes comme celui-ci. Thanos en était capable, avec la magie du Tesseract pour l'aider. Mais même lui avait admis qu'il ne pouvait faire les choses à volonté. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait envoyé Loki sur Midgard, depuis les zones les plus obscures des Neuf Mondes, il l'avait en réalité fait voyager durant un peu plus de cinq semaines. Là… Là, Loki n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où il avait vu Elsa pour la dernière fois et maintenant. Il était conscient depuis une dizaine d'heures seulement, mais il sentait et savait pertinemment que bien plus de temps s'était écoulé. Il s'était réveillé à l'orée d'une forêt, sur un chemin de terre boueux qu'il avait d'abord failli prendre pour typiquement midgardien, jusqu'à voir passer devant lui un premier Vane, qui l'avait copieusement insulté dans sa langue natale.

Heureusement que, d'instinct, il s'était métamorphosé avant que quiconque ne le voie ! Les gens n'auraient pas de bons souvenirs de lui, ici.

L'idée ramena en surface de vieux souvenirs, et il se prit à sourire en contemplant la forêt qui défilait devant ses yeux. Les quatre cent coups au palais royal de Sverjafjöl, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, en compagnie de Thor. Quelques siècles plus tard, la légendaire peste vane qu'il avait déclenchée sur un accès de colère. Encore un peu plus tard, une série de retournements, de coups dans le dos, d'alliances rompues, bref, un bazar politique tel qu'il avait failli pousser le roi Freyr à abdiquer. Presque.

Décidément, les gens ne devaient pas l'aimer, dans la région. Mais lui n'en ressentait aucun désagrément. Il ne regrettait pas.

En revanche, ce qui le taraudait, c'était l'absence d'Elsa, et son incapacité à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Ça, c'était réellement frustrant. Alors que tout semblait aller de mieux en mieux, qu'elle recommençait à lui faire confiance… Avec l'aide de Thor, ils avaient pu sortir de la prison des Nova Corps, récupérer l'Orbe, et reprendre leur chemin. Et voilà qu'il ne savait plus où elle était. Il faillit pousser un hurlement de rage, se contint de justesse en devinant le mal qu'il aurait ensuite à se justifier auprès de son conducteur.

Au lieu de crier, il se contenta d'un grommellement frustré, si bas que l'autre ne l'entendit pas. Mais, très vite, il fut à nouveau interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix acariâtre du vieillard :

— Nous arrivons à Erinstrok. C'est là que je m'arrête.

— Très bien.

Loki leva le nez. Il voyait encore l'ombre des arbres se profiler à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, à l'arrière de la charrette. Et déjà, à l'avant, se dessinaient les contours d'un petit village. Il poussa un soupir, s'adossa à nouveau au sac qui lui avait servi de repose-tête pendant la moitié du trajet, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied au sol, la nuit tombait. Loki donna quelques pièces d'or au vieil homme, sans le remercier, et tourna les talons à la recherche d'une auberge, s'éloignant au plus vite de ce véhicule de malheur. Il poussa un grommellement en voyant qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule dans tout le village, arrêta la première personne qui passait à proximité, une jeune femme aux vêtements sales et trempés de sueur.

— N'y a-t-il pas d'autre lieu pour dormir que… _Sous l'arbre du pendu_?

— Non, messire, fit-elle, hésitant sur son titre.

Il lui adressa un sourire faussement avenant, et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Et une écurie ?

— Vous… vous voulez continuer de nuit ?

Il acquiesça.

— Ce n'est pas prudent ! protesta-t-elle, soudain nerveuse. Avec les récents évènements, les pillards…

Il tiqua. Les récents évènements ? Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de poser la question sans paraître étrange, or, il voulait surtout rester discret. Il se contenta donc d'une grimace narquoise.

— Je sais. Où se trouve l'écurie ?

Elle hésita, mais finit par lui indiquer un petit bâtiment non loin, assez délabré. Il la remercia vaguement, et s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée. Elle ne le retint pas, même s'il avisa un air surpris, voire réellement inquiet, sur son visage.

L'homme en charge de l'écurie, un Vane quelconque aux airs froids et prétentieux, l'accueillit en silence, et, quand Loki formula sa requête en laissant entrevoir sa bourse pleine, le mena directement vers un cheval alezan. L'animal considéra le dieu de la malice d'un regard curieux, mais ne broncha pas. Après l'avoir rapidement observé pour déterminer d'éventuelles tares, un dos trop creusé, un garrot trop proéminent, Loki finit par acquiescer et le prendre. En moins de deux, d'autres pièces avaient changé de main, et il se retrouvait en selle. Les derniers éclats de soleil à sa droite, il éperonna l'étalon, qui s'élança au galop. Le vent vespéral, frais et vivifiant, frappa son visage et, malgré son inquiétude, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La dernière fois qu'il avait cavalé ainsi, c'était avec Elsa, dans les plaines enneigées d'Arendelle, quelques heures avant un massacre d'envergure.

Tous ses souvenirs le ramenaient à elle. En une année qu'il avait passée avec elle, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout découvert, et en même temps de ne rien savoir. Il savait qu'il voulait être avec elle, pour l'éternité et au-delà. Et il sentait qu'elle le voulait aussi, même si elle était retenue par ses devoirs de reine.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait rien s'interposer entre eux. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Cependant, cela ne réglait pas le problème des devoirs d'Elsa. Et, en tant que membre de la cour de Sif depuis dix ans, il savait pertinemment que les arrangements politiques du royaume devaient parfois passer avant la reine elle-même. Surtout dans un petit royaume comme Arendelle, entouré de toutes parts par des voisins un peu trop prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Ou du moins c'était l'impression générale qu'en avait retirée Loki, à deux exceptions près, la première étant la princesse aux cheveux de feu du royaume de l'autre côté de la mer – _Mérida me semble-t-il…_ – et la seconde, étonnamment, un prince des Îles du Sud dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom.

Mais de fait, Elsa avait bien des devoirs de reine à respecter. Et l'un d'entre eux était de se marier, malheureusement. Il fallait lui accorder ça, elle avait tout fait pour assurer la stabilité politique de son pays.

Des éclats de voix sortirent Loki de ses réflexions, si ténus qu'il manqua d'abord de ne pas les remarquer. Mais le temps qu'il réalise réellement ce qui se passait, quatre cavaliers l'avaient entouré. Des brigands de grand chemin, se rendit-il compte sans réelle surprise en avisant leur accoutrement. Depuis quelques mois, ils pullulaient dans les régions les moins défendues, telles que Vanaheim justement. Il poussa un gros soupir, tandis que des éclats de rire gras se faisaient entendre à ses côtés.

— Oh, là, mon ami, ralentis !

S'il avait été sous son apparence réelle, il les aurait envoyés balader. Là, il s'obligea à s'exécuter. D'une part, il épuiserait sa monture pour rien, et d'autre part, il entrevoyait une manière un peu plus délicate de s'occuper de ces bandits sans forcément se salir les mains. Aussi, il tira sur ses rênes, repassa au trot, puis au pas. Son cheval ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par ce changement d'allure cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'il alternait entre pas et galop sans s'arrêter une seule fois.

— Tu vas nous suivre vers la forêt, là-bas. Sois coopératif et tout se passera bien.

Encore une fois, il aurait contesté avec plaisir, mais il serra les dents, laissant même un léger sourire affleurer à la faveur de l'obscurité. Ainsi, il quitta la route principale, terreuse, pour s'engager dans les collines. S'il se souvenait bien, la route faisait une boucle pour contourner le bord de la forêt. En croisant à travers, il pouvait tout aussi bien gagner du temps. Enfin, s'il ne laissait pas ces imbéciles le ralentir. Ce qui serait une toute autre paire de manches.

Avec toujours un rictus narquois, invisible à tout autre que lui, il entreprit de tisser un enchantement. Le temps qu'il parvienne sous le couvert des arbres, il avait presque fini. Il suffisait d'un souffle d'énergie supplémentaire pour rendre réel le filet qu'il tissait au-dessus de lui et de ses quatre poursuivants.

À leur signal, il descendit de cheval, ferma les yeux un instant pour bien visualiser ce qu'il faisait, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il était devenu invisible, et la faible lanterne qu'ils avaient allumée n'aurait pas suffi à faire voir son ombre à ses poursuivants. C'était bâclé, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il ne voulait pas s'épuiser.

Dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, le double qu'il avait créé à sa place, qui écoutait toujours les instructions des bandits, éleva la voix :

— Si je puis me permettre, il y a un petit problème… Je suis seul, or vous êtes quatre.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ils furent assez stupides pour lever la tête vers lui, surpris.

— Oui, et donc ? fit celui qui semblait être le chef.

— En termes de partage… cela ne me semble pas tout à fait équitable… De plus, je n'ai pas de bourse, ou d'autre moyen d'équilibrer les choses…

Mensonge. Mais avec le flux de magie dans la voix, cela ne sembla étrange à aucun d'eux. La voix du double était ensorcelante, envoûtante. Personne n'aurait pu supposer qu'il mentait. Tout paraissait tellement cohérent, vu comment il le formulait… C'était à peine un murmure, pourtant, lorsqu'il leur suggéra de se battre pour avoir ce qu'il possédait, aucun des quatre bandits ne réfléchit. Ils se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, et en un instant, le filet magique s'abattait sur eux. Entre le choc et les coups, Loki perdit rapidement son emprise hypnotique sur les brigands, mais cela suffisait. Il attrapa les rênes des chevaux qu'ils avaient délaissés, grimpa à nouveau en selle. Désormais, il possédait non plus un seul mais cinq chevaux. À la prochaine écurie, il pourrait les revendre, en tirer un bon prix, et repartir sans user ses réserves de pièces d'or. D'ici à Sverjafjöl, il lui restait encore un long trajet, mais vu la situation actuelle, il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose se passe mal.

Il repartit ainsi, délaissant les brigands emprisonnés sous le filet, en plein cœur de la forêt, un grand sourire aux lèvres. De temps à autre, se refaire plaisir ainsi en se jouant du premier venu, c'était décidément très satisfaisant. Et puis, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait souvent Loki Langue d'Argent…


	90. III : Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**  
 **– Vanaheim –**

Quelques heures d'intense cavalcade plus tard – et trois changements de selle pour soulager les chevaux poussés à bout – Loki parvenait au village suivant. L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez par-delà les collines, et le dieu avait désespérément besoin de sommeil. On aurait pu croire que, depuis le temps, les Vanes auraient modernisé leur technologie et leurs moyens de transport, surtout qu'ils en avaient largement les moyens, mais non. Ils aimaient leurs façades de maison rustiques, leurs longues chevauchées dans les collines et leurs différences flagrantes avec les Ases. Surtout leurs différences avec les Ases, en fait.

Ainsi, au lieu d'être au palais royal en l'espace de quelques heures, Loki avait encore au moins trois jours de route devant lui, et cette simple idée le faisait grincer des dents. Mais, parvenu près des barricades sommaires du village, la fatigue vint balayer sa mauvaise humeur, et il fila sans tarder jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche. Ce fut la fille du propriétaire qui l'accueillit, occupée à nettoyer le comptoir en prévision des rares habitants qui viendraient prendre leur petit déjeuner là.

— Messire, que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit-elle, sourcils froncés, en le voyant entrer.

— Une chambre pour la journée, lâcha Loki en étouffant un bâillement. Et mes chevaux sont dehors, occupez-vous d'eux.

— Bien sûr, messire.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle lui choisit, après s'être inscrit sur le registre sous le nom Hvedrung. Un vieil alias de ses mauvais jours, que personne ici ne reconnaîtrait, de toute façon. Une fois seul dans la petite pièce aux murs vétustes – oh, comme il regrettait sa grande chambre sur Asgard ! – il alla s'effondrer sur le lit, et ne bougea plus pour les huit heures qui suivirent.

Il était un peu plus de midi lorsqu'il émergea, toujours fatigué, mais conscient que voyager de nuit serait une provocation supplémentaire au destin. Et, s'il avait bien appris une chose en près de trois millénaires, c'était que le destin ne l'aimait pas, en général. Autant ne pas essayer de lui faire un pied de nez, si c'était pour se reprendre un marteau dans la figure plus tard.

Il passa en premier lieu prendre un semblant de déjeuner, composé majoritairement de légumes qu'il ne connaissait pas, réduits en une bouillie visqueuse – de quoi commencer la journée sur une note très positive – puis paya son séjour ainsi qu'un sac de vivres, et alla récupérer trois des chevaux qu'il avait pris aux brigands. Il garda pour lui l'alezan avec lequel il avait commencé son voyage, ainsi qu'un hongre pommelé qu'il préférait avoir en guise de monture de réserve.

Le propriétaire de l'écurie était un jeune homme d'âge mûr – un petit millénaire, donc – qui en voyant trois nouveaux chevaux pour son écurie eut du mal à contenir sa joie. Mais cela n'entacha pas ses qualités d'acheteur pour autant il fit de son mieux pour les obtenir au plus bas prix, négociant à grands renforts de gestes démesurés, jusqu'à ce que Loki parvienne à la somme qu'il désirait. Ils avaient conclu la transaction et les pièces avaient changé de main lorsqu'une ombre furtive jaillit de nulle part, allégeant d'un simple geste la ceinture de Loki.

Le dieu ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Délaissant là son acheteur ébahi, il se rua à la poursuite de la silhouette enfantine qui filait à toute vitesse vers la ruelle la plus proche. Un grognement haineux lui échappa lorsqu'il avisa les pièces qui, dans la précipitation de la voleuse, tombaient de la bourse qu'elle venait de voler ceci dit, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

La gamine n'avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance, et Loki en était conscient. Si elle avait bien failli le distancer sur quelques mètres, à l'instant où elle s'était retournée pour jeter un regard en arrière, il avait bondi. Sa force de Jötun avait fait le reste, il avait couvert en moins de trois secondes les quinze mètres qui les séparaient, et l'avait attrapée par la gorge pour la plaquer au mur qu'elle avait voulu grimper. Les yeux de la gamine s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors qu'elle luttait pour faire passer un peu d'air dans sa trachée comprimée. Furieux, Loki riva son regard glacé dans celui, maintenant terrifié, de la fillette, qui lâcha la bourse avec un couinement étranglé.

D'instinct, il l'aurait laissée suffoquer encore quelques secondes avant de la libérer. Mais quelque chose, dans la peur profonde qu'elle manifestait, secoua Loki, l'obligea presque à ouvrir les doigts. La gamine chuta des cinquante trente centimètres où il l'avait maintenue, tomba à genoux en haletant, mains pressées sur sa gorge.

La brève course-poursuite avait eu le temps de rameuter les quelques passants qui passaient par là, dont la fille de l'aubergiste. Si personne ne parut vouloir intervenir, elle seule fit un pas en avant, vers le dieu qui dominait toujours la gamine, sans oser cependant avancer plus loin. La seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de supplier :

— Messire, je suis navrée… mais je vous en prie, ne lui faites rien… c'est ma petite sœur…

La gamine, entendant son aînée, leva légèrement la tête, sans pour autant oser croiser le regard de Loki. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, partagé. D'un côté, les restes de colère à l'idée qu'il ait pu se faire dépouiller par une enfant d'une douzaine d'années à peine. Une amatrice totale, donc, même s'il devait admettre que le geste qu'elle avait fait pour couper les lanières de sa bourse avait été particulièrement fluide. D'autre part, il y avait cette terreur instinctive qu'elle avait manifesté à son égard, qui l'avait totalement chamboulé. Durant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru voir Evvie, et il ne parvenait pas à effacer cette impression.

Il tenta de se rappeler les coutumes vanes. Si le coupable d'un crime était attrapé par la justice, il subissait une peine d'intérêt général et compensait les dommages à la victime ou à sa famille. Si en revanche la victime – et la victime uniquement – mettait la main sur lui avant la justice, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Dans ce cas précis, le sort de cette gamine dépendait uniquement de sa bonne volonté.

Loki s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette, et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Il occulta les suppliques larmoyantes de la grande sœur, qui n'avait légalement pas le droit d'intervenir, et ce d'autant moins que Loki avait l'apparence d'un seigneur local. Il obligea la petite à relever la tête, à le regarder. Mais même là, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, elle trouva le moyen de ne pas le fixer dans les yeux. Alors il esquissa un vague sourire, et lui souffla :

— Pourrais-tu aller ramasser ce que tu as fait tomber ?

Stupéfaite, elle croisa son regard un bref instant, puis hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, esquissa quelques pas vacillants avant de retrouver un semblant d'aplomb, et refit le chemin depuis l'écurie. De là, elle se baissa, et ramassa chacune des pièces d'or qui étaient tombées dans sa course. Elle les maintint dans le creux de sa paume, calées contre son ventre, puis les reversa une à une dans la bourse de Loki, sans faillir, sans trembler. Enfin, elle recula, et s'inclina, mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

Loki ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le geste. Voleuse, mais éduquée. Consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait, et de ce que son acte impliquait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voler qui était problématique, au fond, c'était de s'être faite prendre.

Les prières de sa sœur s'étaient éteintes. Tout le monde dans l'assemblée savait pertinemment que, s'il décidait de faire d'elle son esclave, personne ne pourrait contester sa décision, d'autant plus que le vol et la course-poursuite avaient eu lieu devant témoins. Toujours accroupi à sa hauteur, le dieu fit signe à la gamine d'approcher.

— Pourquoi as-tu tenté de me dépouiller ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Un autre lui, des années plus tôt, se serait contenté de réclamer des indemnités faramineuses à la famille, en faisant valoir son titre de prince. Mais c'était une époque désormais révolue, et il avait changé. Il avait grandi, d'une certaine manière, moralement, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait réellement compte.

— J-Je… bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je voulais… je voudrais aller… à la capitale… et j'avais besoin d'un cheval… Je veux une vie meilleure qu'ici…

Relativement douée, polie, et ambitieuse, songea Loki en esquissant presque malgré lui une ombre de sourire.

— Kira ! s'exclama sa sœur, scandalisée.

— Et quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à l'interruption.

— Seize ans.

Il cilla, l'observa attentivement. Elle en faisait bien quatre de moins, avec ses grands yeux marron qui semblaient lui manger la moitié du visage et ses cheveux bruns ramenés en couettes de part et d'autre de son crâne. Plus petite que la moyenne, vêtue d'un simple pantalon de toile grisâtre et d'une chemise de lin blanche dont l'amplitude ne parvenait pas à masquer son absence de formes, elle semblait jouer consciemment sur son apparence.

— Et que dirais-tu de venir à la capitale avec moi ?

Les mots brûlèrent presque les lèvres du dieu, mais pour une obscure raison, il n'avait pas pu les réfréner. En revanche, le hoquet de stupeur générale qui secoua l'assemblée fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint, puisque Kira semblait totalement statufiée.

Elle cilla, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot, réitéra sa tentative sans plus de succès.

— Messire ! finit par crier son aînée. Je vous en prie, ne l'obligez pas à…

À la vitesse d'un serpent en action, Loki pivota, intercepta le poignet de la jeune femme qui filait à la rescousse de sa petite sœur.

— Ceci est entre elle et moi, c'est sa décision. Ou alors, ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix, il se pourrait que je considère que vous avez tellement besoin d'elle pour renflouer vos caisses que vous l'encouragez à voler, et c'est pour cela que vous voulez qu'elle reste.

Le teint de la jeune femme passa de sable à gris alors que des murmures interrogateurs s'élevaient dans son dos, et Loki lui adressa un sourire torve. Elle recula immédiatement, regagna sa place dans la foule sans demander oser protester à nouveau, pâlissant encore davantage lorsque les quelques badauds autour d'elle s'écartèrent de quelques pas. L'Asgardien déguisé reporta son regard sur la gamine – pas si gamine que ça, en fin de compte – et attendit qu'elle retrouve l'usage de sa voix.

— Venir avec vous comme… hésita-t-elle.

— J'aurais envie de dire « assistante ». Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux refuser, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tranquille. Je n'exigerai rien de plus de ta part, à part éventuellement un lacet de cuir pour remplacer celui que tu as coupé. Tu peux en revenir à ta petite vie de voleuse sans importance, en espérant qu'un jour, un autre seigneur moins attentif que moi se laissera prendre.

— Non !

L'exclamation lui avait échappé. Elle se mordit les lèvres tout de suite après, nerveuse, mais Loki se contenta de sourire.

— À toi de faire ton choix. Je serai encore à l'auberge le temps de seller mes chevaux. J'attends mon lacet de cuir, en revanche.

Là dessus, le dieu se redressa, et s'en alla. La foule s'écarta largement sur son passage.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il donna un gentil coup de talon à son alezan, l'argent de sa vente soigneusement rangé dans différentes doublures de son vêtement, et s'engagea vers la sortie nord du village. La fille aînée de l'aubergiste était venue apporter le cordon de cuir, seule compensation qu'il avait exigée malgré la gravité du vol, mais ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Aussi, maintenant qu'il parvenait près de la grande porte de bois, il était presque convaincu que Kira ne viendrait pas. Qu'elle soit retenue pour une raison ou pour une autre, au bout du compte, cela importait peu il lui avait donné sa chance, si elle ne la saisissait pas, c'était elle qui le regretterait.

Puis, alors qu'il franchissait les premières barricades du village, il entendit un cri, suivi d'une brève cavalcade. L'alezan ploya les oreilles en arrière, soudain nerveux, et Loki se retourna instinctivement. Kira, baluchon sur l'épaule, pourchassée par un homme furieux qui devait être son père, filait vers lui à toute vitesse, le visage déformé par l'angoisse. Par habitude, Loki fit apparaître une dague dans sa main, tira sur les rênes, et se laissa glisser à terre.

L'espoir commença à se peindre sur le visage de la gamine lorsqu'elle couvrit les quelques derniers mètres qui la séparaient du cheval gris. Elle bondit immédiatement là où elle devait se sentir le plus en sécurité, derrière le dieu, qui n'hésita pas à tourner sa lame droit vers le poursuivant de la jeune fille. Ce dernier, emporté par sa course, faillit s'empaler sur la pointe dressée à hauteur de son torse, mais parvint de justesse à freiner, pointes de pied profondément enfoncées dans le sol meuble. Poussant un râle qui s'apparentait à un meuglement bovin, il fit face à Loki :

— De quel droit vous permettez-vous de…?

— C'est votre fille ? l'interrompit l'Asgardien sans aucune considération.

L'homme, soufflé par le ton glacial, se tut, même si son regard ne perdit pas en fureur. Loki se permit un sourire venimeux qui laissait ne présager que des ennuis.

— Votre fille m'a volé, et je l'ai prise sur le fait. Elle est majeure, je réclame réparation. Elle viendra avec moi.

L'autre considéra un instant la dague pointée sur son cœur, darda sur sa fille un regard mauvais.

— Tu vas le regretter… menaça-t-il.

La concernée n'osa pas bouger d'un cheveu, jusqu'à ce que Loki lui indique de monter sur le hongre pommelé. Lui-même, maintenant son adversaire à distance, se hissa en selle, et sourit :

— J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle va être ravie. Adieu, messire.


	91. III : Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**  
 **– Svartalfheim –**

Evvie fit quelques pas, mais elle vacillait. Pas tant d'épuisement que de peur. Une peur terrifiante, qui l'avait prise à la gorge, qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle était seule. Et elle ne savait pas où elle était. Autour d'elle, les soldats morts fixaient le vide, inconscients de leur état et de la réalité des choses, poussaient de temps à autre un gémissement plaintif, qui emplissait la plaine d'échos mélancoliques. Le temps s'était arrêté pour eux. Cet endroit semblait s'être figé à une époque révolue. Les hommes, armés de pied en cap, étaient immobiles. Il y avait quelques femmes, en majorité prostrées. Quelques enfants déambulaient entre les jambes des adultes, mais eux aussi paraissaient anesthésiés.

Evvie sentit un frisson la parcourir. Une silhouette qui ressemblait à une petite fille de son âge se matérialisa progressivement juste devant elle, traversa la jeune princesse sans même la voir. Evvie s'effondra, incapable de soutenir le choc. Son crâne heurta un morceau de roc, et elle fut happée par l'obscurité.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sans savoir combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente. Le lieu ne semblait pas avoir changé, que des secondes qui se soient écoulées ou bien des heures. Les spectres étaient toujours là, répétant leur litanie de pleurs, et le ciel était désespérément ocre. Mais là, devant ses yeux, une petite pierre ambrée, rattachée à ce qui semblait être une cordelette, se détachait de la poussière grise au sol. Elle tendit péniblement une main pour la récupérer, lancinée par une douleur sourde dans sa tête, se mordit les lèvres. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du pendentif. Immédiatement, la douleur dans son crâne s'atténua, remplacée par la douce chaleur qui émanait de la pierre et irradiait dans tout son corps.

Evvie demeura allongée, le temps d'être certaine qu'elle allait bien. Elle en profita pour se demander si elle n'avait rien de cassé. Mais _a priori_ , il n'y avait aucun problème.

Enfin, à part le fait qu'elle soit seule, perdue dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Évidemment.

Elle se redressa ensuite. Ignorant délibérément les fantômes, qui de toute façon ne lui accordaient aucune attention, elle se mit en marche. Vers où, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avançait. Être immobile lui était soudain devenu insupportable. Elle ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus. Elle voulait au moins essayer.

Et puis, dans le fond, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle sentait le lien entre son frère et elle pulser, au fond de son être, comme une source d'alimentation permanente. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir. Son frère était vivant. Elle le sentait. Aussi, elle enfouit la petite pierre ambrée dans sa poche, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être, et avança. Loin devant elle se dessinait, à contre-jour, la silhouette d'une haute montagne. Pourquoi aller là-bas ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle se sentait étrangement attirée par le lieu.

Elle évita de se poser des questions. Cela ne ferait rien d'autre que la perturber, et elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponses. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

À chaque pas, elle soulevait des gerbes de sable noir. Les plaines qu'elle traversait étaient désertiques, balayées par un vent au raz du sol qui faisait parfois tanguer la jeune princesse. Elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'avancer entre les débris qui, très semblables à la navette dans laquelle elle avait voyagé, jonchaient les lieux.

Une image s'imposa, soudaine, imprévue. Celle de dizaines de vaisseaux dont les propulseurs s'éteignaient brusquement et qui, rattrapés par la gravité, chutaient. Et, à leur point d'impact, des hommes en train de s'affronter. Concerts de cris, de hurlements, craquements des matériaux qui s'effondraient les uns sur les autres, tintements des épées et des armures qui s'entrechoquaient. Un seul vaisseau, sur toute une flotte, qui s'éloignait, laissant derrière lui un champ de milliers de cadavres écrasés. Emportant seulement avec lui une centaine de survivants. Evvie tressaillit.

Quand elle parvint sur une petite butte, une nouvelle vision se matérialisa dans son esprit. Elle paraissait se dérouler quelques dizaines de secondes seulement avant la première, pendant qu'en arrière plan, les navettes noires fuselées se précipitaient vers le sol. Deux silhouettes, qui échangèrent deux phrases, avant de se détourner, et de rejoindre la seule navette qui allait s'en sortir. Sans savoir comment, Evvie comprit la signification des paroles. « Leur mort signifie notre survie. La guerre n'est pas terminée. »

Elle s'arrêta, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Quelqu'un avait causé ça. Quelqu'un avait volontairement sacrifié son peuple, des milliers de ses semblables, pour une guerre. Une population entière, décimée en quelques instants. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Son regard se porta sur les fantômes qui erraient dans la lande, perdus, inconscients de l'horreur qu'on leur avait imposé. Est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement souffert, durant cette chute vertigineuse ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait ?

— Ils reposent ici, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les délivrer de cette veille éternelle pour les amener dans leur véritable demeure.

La jeune princesse pivota brusquement, effrayée par la voix qui venait de s'élever dans son dos. Face à sa propriétaire, elle se figea, pétrifiée.

— Je ne te veux pas de mal, ajouta la femme.

Elle ficha dans les yeux bleu glacier de la jeune fille ses propres prunelles, dont la couleur fluctuait perpétuellement entre le rouge et le noir, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, presque gris, relevés en queue de cheval haute. Dans ses vêtements de cuir terni par les ans, elle dégageait une aura étrange, vibrant d'une puissance contenue totalement disproportionnée pour un corps aussi humain. Evvie déglutit difficilement.

— Qui… qui êtes vous ?

— Quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas contrarier. Suis-moi.

Elle se détourna, et s'éloigna d'une démarche souple, féline. Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas pour l'attendre, Evvie s'élança à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'elle l'eût rattrapée, elle essaya de se caler sur son allure. Pour couvrir la distance qui équivalait à une enjambée de l'inconnue, elle devait faire trois pas. Elle attendit d'avoir pris le rythme, sans être trop essoufflée, pour poser à nouveau sa question :

— Qui êtes vous ?

— Tu m'as déjà demandé ça, répondit la femme sans détourner le regard.

— Désolée. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Möker.

En tournant la tête pour essayer de discerner une quelconque expression – inexistante – sur son visage, elle remarqua un détail particulier. Surprenant. Les oreilles de l'inconnue étaient pointues.

À mieux y regarder, Möker avait effectivement ces pommettes hautes et ce visage fin et allongé qu'Evvie avait déjà vus dans les livres de légendes que lui lisait sa tante Anna. Elle faillit s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un pas, mais seule la certitude d'être distancée l'en empêcha.

Elle conversait avec une elfe.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, se concentra. L'énergie qu'elle percevait, celle qui émanait de la femme à côté d'elle, irradiait littéralement. Mais elle n'était pas vivante. Le corps était vivant, mais… Evvie n'aurait su dire comment, mais elle percevait une nette distinction entre le corps et l'esprit. Le corps à la peau grise agissait, obéissait aux commandes de l'esprit, mais l'esprit… l'esprit était comme scindé, rayonnait de sa propre énergie.

Mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser tout de suite. Aussi dévia-t-elle sur un autre sujet :

— Vous êtes la seule encore vivante, ici ?

Les lèvres pâles de son interlocutrice s'étirèrent en un léger sourire sarcastique.

— Nous en parlerons au moment voulu.

Evvie ne discuta pas. Elle avait mille et une questions qui jaillissaient dans son esprit à chaque instant, pour laisser immédiatement leur place à de nouvelles. Elle essaya de les ranger en ordre, d'y trouver une cohérence, pendant le trajet. Une fois cela fait, et comme Möker ne paraissait pas vouloir s'arrêter, elle observa le paysage dévasté, réalisant progressivement qu'elles quittaient peu à peu la zone des combats. Les fantômes devenaient moins nombreux, moins entassés. Les âmes qu'elle voyait encore étaient majoritairement rassemblées en petits groupes. Et il n'y avait presque plus d'enfants.

Bientôt, elle eut mal aux jambes. Mais elle se força à avancer. Elle chemina en silence aux côtés de sa guide, tout aussi muette qu'elle, qui l'entraînait vers la montagne qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt.

Des heures plus tard, elle était installée devant un feu noir, une étrange cape noire et scintillante enroulée autour de ses épaules comme une couverture. Apparemment pas dérangée par le froid qui régnait dans les cavernes sous la montagne, Möker l'observait attentivement. Ses yeux étaient glacés, inquisiteurs. Evvie se soumit à l'examen, nerveuse. Elle évitait le regard de l'elfe.

— Tu es jeune, finit par émettre cette dernière, presque désapprobatrice. Mais tu as des manières. J'apprécie. Sang royal ?

Evvie hocha la tête.

— De la lignée d'Ingrid, effectivement…

Möker fit une petite pause dans son inspection, se permit un instant de réflexion. Evvie ouvrit la bouche, hésitante.

— Bon. Avant que tu ne poses tes questions, je vais essayer de répondre au maximum d'entre elles. Je suis Möker, l'esprit primaire du chaos, l'une des huit Gardiens. Neuf, maintenant, avec toi. Tu es la descendante d'une ancienne gardienne, toi aussi, appelée Ingrid. Et ta mère en est une aussi, ce qui fait de vous deux Gardiennes, dans une même lignée, vivant sur la même époque un phénomène extrêmement rare. Tu es sur Svartalfheim, le monde des elfes noirs, qui ont été décimés il y a un peu plus d'un millénaire maintenant, raison pour laquelle tu vois autant d'esprit. Et tu as été envoyée vers moi pour que je t'enseigne les bases de tes devoirs en tant que neuvième Gardienne. Je t'ai retrouvée grâce à la petite pierre dans ta poche. Et non, ceci n'est pas mon corps. C'est juste celui de la dernière survivante des elfes noirs. Dans ma forme primaire, je n'ai pas du tout cet aspect.

Evvie cilla, absolument pas préparée à cette avalanche d'informations. Möker sourit en la voyant ainsi déstabilisée. Elle s'assit à même le sol en face d'elle, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et attendit.

— Qui… qui m'a envoyée ici ? finit par murmurer la jeune fille.

— Un vieil ami. Engill.

— Et ma mère ? Mon frère ?

— Ils sont dans d'autres mondes. Mais ils vont bien.

— Comment vous le savez ?

Möker rejeta la tête en arrière, sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Je suis une entité primaire. Je ressens tout ce qui se passe dans les Neuf Mondes. Y compris la magnifique perturbation temporelle qu'a causée Engill en vous dispersant ainsi aux quatre vents, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton grincheux, plus pour elle-même.

Evvie avait une question sur la langue, mais elle hésitait.

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ici ?

Les prunelles rouge et noir se posèrent sur elle, encore teintées d'amusement, mais néanmoins un peu plus sérieuses.

— Tu es une gamine, qui possède le pouvoir de détruire l'équilibre entre les Neuf Mondes par une simple décision. Et Engill m'a apparemment choisie pour t'éduquer. Quoiqu'à mon sens, c'est une très mauvaise blague, venant de sa part, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce sera une histoire pour une autre fois. Un jour. D'ici là, à mon tour de te poser une question.

Evvie leva le nez, curieuse.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je t'enseigne ce qui te sera nécessaire ? Parce que si je dois essayer d'apprendre quelque chose à une gamine qui ne veut rien savoir, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

La princesse se mordilla les lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, plus clairement ?

— Ton rôle, la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs, les rudiments de la survie dans un milieu hostile. Pour être totalement honnête, je dois t'avertir que ce ne sera pas une promenade de santé. Mais tu sauras le nécessaire.

La jeune fille prit son temps pour répondre. À vue de nez, elle aurait dit oui tout de suite. Mais elle préféra y réfléchir.

Quoique, au bout du compte, sa décision restait la même. Pour l'instant, elle semblait n'avoir aucun moyen de rejoindre ses parents ou de les contacter. S'ils étaient dans un autre monde, elle préférait éviter d'essayer de se téléporter à travers les ombres. Et cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, lui proposait d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Elle la connaissait à peine.

Pourtant, elle acquiesça.

— S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle poliment.

Sur le visage de Möker s'esquissa ce qui ressemblait à une ombre de sourire, mais qui n'aboutit pas. Elle hocha la tête.

— Parfait. On commence tout de suite. Enlève cette illusion qui masque ta véritable apparence.


	92. III : Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**  
 **– Svartalfheim –**

— Je veux que tu te concentres. Que tu visualises ce que tu veux faire.

Evvie plissa le nez, grinçant silencieusement des dents, mais se focalisa sur sa mission de la journée, qui était d'appeler un certain esprit, que Möker connaissait personnellement, et l'obliger à venir là où elle était. Sans se déplacer elle-même, bien sûr.

— Imaven… murmura-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Elle s'imagina parcourir la grande lande déserte comme un souffle de vent, murmurant le nom de l'elfe qu'elle recherchait. Elle projeta son esprit sur les plaines arides, glissa au-dessus des dunes sans soulever ne serait-ce qu'un grain de sable noir sur son passage, se faufila parmi les groupes, s'éleva un peu au-dessus de ces âmes torturées qui attendaient leur salut.

 _Imaven !_ appela-t-elle dans sa tête.

La réponse se fit ressentir comme une faible traction, dans une direction donnée. Suivant le fil de cette sensation, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à sa source, et, lorsqu'elle eut « localisé » l'âme en question, elle la happa, et la transporta directement devant elle.

Au début, l'elfe parut ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait changé d'environnement. Il se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sans réaliser qu'il venait de passer d'une lande à l'air libre à une caverne obscure qui sentait légèrement le renfermé. Evvie leva les yeux vers Möker, qui ne semblait pas totalement satisfaite.

— J'ai l'impression que pour lui parler, ça va être compliqué, jeune fille…

Evvie comprit immédiatement. Elle se concentra sur l'esprit, lui insuffla un peu de son énergie. Très peu, juste assez pour le réveiller. Le fantôme papillonna des paupières, hésitant et perdu. Finalement, en voyant la jeune fille face à lui, il s'inclina profondément, les contours de son corps translucides se brouillant dans le mouvement.

— Ma Dame.

Comme souvent, la princesse ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Qui qu'ils soient, les morts la traitaient toujours avec crainte et déférence, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Le fantôme se retourna lentement, pressentant probablement l'autre présence. Et, avisant Möker, il sourit.

— Möker. Quel plaisir. Combien de…

— Evvie, peux-tu nous laisser ?

L'interpellée ne se fit pas prier. Elle ferma les yeux, se fondit dans une ombre.

Elle réémergea à l'air libre par une autre ombre, à une dizaine de kilomètres de la grotte. En réalisant qu'elle n'était même pas essoufflée, elle se permit un léger sourire. Son entraînement avec la gardienne du chaos commençait à donner des résultats. Auparavant, le moindre déplacement de plus de quelques dizaines de mètres lui était difficile. À Arendelle, cela ne lui avait jamais causé de problèmes puisque, aussi immense le palais puisse-t-il lui paraître à ce moment-là, ce n'était rien comparé à ce monde. Maintenant, elle était plus forte.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, sourit en regardant le ciel ocre, et s'allongea par terre, dans le sable, respirant profondément. Elle se sentait calme, ici. Apaisée.

Toujours à l'horizontale, elle leva une main devant ses yeux. De sa paume s'échappèrent des volutes de brume noire, qui vinrent tourbillonner autour de son poignet. Elle les laissa là un moment, curieuse, puis, en fin de compte, les fit disparaître d'un simple geste, les dissolvant dans l'air comme de la vapeur d'eau. Un soupir lui échappa.

Son frère lui manquait. Comme jamais auparavant. Puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été éloignés, elle ne s'était jamais réellement rendue compte à quel point elle tenait à lui. Elle l'avait deviné, certes, avait senti, dès sa naissance, ce lien indéfectible entre eux, rendu presque matériel puisqu'elle ressentait parfois ses émotions les plus fortes. Et inversement. Mais, maintenant qu'il était loin, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui parler… elle réalisait à quel point ce qu'ils avaient était précieux.

Elle ferma hermétiquement ses paupières, laissa lentement son esprit remonter le lien comme un fil invisible, comme elle le faisait avec les fantômes. Mais là, la connexion était bien plus forte, bien plus stable. Et totalement hors de sa portée, encore une fois. Elle avait beau aller aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, longer le fil jusqu'à l'infini, il y avait une barrière à laquelle elle se heurtait à chaque fois. Une barrière invisible, immatérielle, et pourtant tangible, qui, dès qu'elle la percutait, la renvoyait violemment vers le monde réel.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Evvie se prit le contrecoup de son choc avec une force d'autant plus grande qu'elle avait essayé de forcer le passage. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, le souffle haché, avec l'impression d'être rentrée dans un mur de pierre. Elle grogna, mais ne réessaya pas. L'effort l'avait laissée exsangue.

Au lieu de cela, elle s'assit, et essaya l'une de ces fameuses techniques de méditation que Möker lui avait conseillées. Pas qu'elle ait besoin de se concentrer davantage, ou quoi que ce soit de similaire. Mais ces techniques permettaient entre autres de régénérer son énergie magique.

Elle se redressa, ramena les plantes de ses pieds sous ses cuisses pour s'asseoir en tailleur, ficha son regard dans le vague, et se lança dans une introspection profonde.

Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ces méthode, qui prenaient du temps. Mais, une fois qu'elle parvint à ressentir chaque battement de cœur, à deviner chaque souffle qui lui échappait et chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait – ce qui lui prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes – elle se sentit mieux. Plus à l'aise, sur le sol froid. Comme en communion avec le monde et elle-même. Une sensation étonnante.

Des heures s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que son mentor ne la rappelle. Lorsque ce fut le cas, comme à chaque déplacement qu'elle faisait, elle se contenta de se laisser disparaître, visualisant simplement l'endroit où elle voulait réapparaître. Et, autant au début, la maîtrise de cet exercice s'était avérée être difficile, autant maintenant, tant que la distance n'était pas trop grande, elle y parvenait sans problème.

— Tu as essayé à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas une question, et Evvie n'essaya pas de démentir. Möker lui avait déjà dit de ne pas essayer de contacter son frère. Mais ça allait totalement à l'encontre de ses instincts. Elle voulait son frère, à côté d'elle. Ni plus, ni moins.

— Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter, jeune fille. C'est dangereux.

— Pourquoi ?

Si elle avait répondu ainsi le jour de son arrivée, Möker se serait offusquée. Mais là, elle se contenta d'une simple grimace.

— Tu risques de traverser la barrière entre les mondes. Et les mondes ne sont pas directement reliés. Il y a un espace entre eux.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cet espace ?

— C'est un endroit où tu ne veux pas te retrouver.

Bref silence. Evvie ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

— Le néant.

— Le vide ? Comme dans l'espace ?

Möker se permit une ombre de sourire. Voyant que de toute façon, la jeune princesse allait lui réclamer une explication, elle se lança dedans avant que les questions ne puissent fuser.

— Ce que tu appelles vide n'en est pas réellement un. Dans l'espace intersidéral, les flux magiques circulent toujours. Ténus, presque imperceptibles, mais ils sont là pour qui sait les percevoir. Ils maintiennent la cohésion du monde, sa structure. Les barrières de chaque monde, elles, sont constituées de flux très denses. Et hors des mondes… il n'y a absolument rien. Ni magie, ni flux, ni matière, ni lumière. Rien.

Evvie fronça les sourcils. Essaya, brièvement, de visualiser ce que « rien » pouvait être. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait vu le vide spatial de ses propres yeux, avait éprouvé la sensation d'apesanteur. Mais elle avait bien senti qu'il y avait tout de même quelque chose. Qu'elle existait, elle. Se détacher de ce sentiment… c'était totalement contre-intuitif.

Au bout de quelques secondes, lasse d'essayer d'imaginer quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement, elle abandonna.

— Comment pouvez-vous ressentir ce qui se passe dans les autres mondes, vous, alors ?

— Tu m'as déjà posé cette question.

Evvie poussa un soupir grincheux.

— Vous êtes une entité primaire, qui était là à la création de la vie, et ainsi de suite. Mais ça ne me semble pas vraiment être une justification.

— Ce n'en est pas une. C'est une réponse à ta question. Et, pour répondre plus en détail, moi-même, je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu'il y avait avant nous. Nous sommes peu nombreux, nous immortels. Il y a moi, Engill, les Célestiaux…

Evvie savait ce qu'ils étaient. Des créatures surpuissantes, créés elles aussi à la naissance des Neuf Mondes, un peu plus jeunes qu'Engill et Möker. Elle avait eu, avec l'esprit primaire du chaos, des dizaines de cours théoriques sur les différents peuples de l'univers, sur les Neuf Mondes en eux-mêmes, sur leur création, sur les six Pierres d'Infinité… Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait beaucoup appris. Möker était un professeur dur et exigeant, qui complimentait rarement, mais critiquait dès que nécessaire. Aussi, les quelques félicitations qu'elle avait obtenues, à raison d'heures de pratique ou d'étude, Evvie sentait qu'elle les avait réellement méritées. Elle se sentait stimulée, ici, poussée à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, alors qu'aucun précepteur à Arendelle n'avait jamais réussi à la motiver ainsi.

Voyant qu'Evvie était perdue dans ses pensées, Möker claqua des doigts juste sous son nez. La jeune princesse tressaillit, se secoua.

— Oui, désolée.

— Je disais donc qu'il était temps d'aborder un nouvel aspect de ta formation.

Evvie ne pipa mot. Möker se laissait parfois aller à ces pauses théâtrales qu'elle affectionnait parfois. Ou alors, elle le faisait pour tester la patience de son élève. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Evvie n'était jamais la première à supplier pour avoir une réponse. Elle était de ceux qui attendaient qu'on lui dise ce qu'on voulait d'elle. Si elle pouvait anticiper, elle le faisait, mais sinon, elle attendait. Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

— Imaven ?

— Je suis là.

L'esprit elfique qu'Evvie était allée chercher quelques heures plus tôt se matérialisa brusquement devant la princesse, s'inclina profondément. Elle ne cilla pas, désormais trop habituée à ces arrivées intempestives.

— Imaven était un nécromancien plus que reconnu, à son époque. Il t'apprendra les bases de son art.

Ledit nécromancien sourit, ses pommettes tirant légèrement vers le gris acier, ce qu'Evvie interpréta comme un rougissement flatté. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, paraissant analyser la jeune fille.

— Avec un potentiel magique comme le sien, nous ferons « les bases » – il mima des guillemets sceptiques – en quelques heures à peine. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que, instinctivement, elle le fait déjà très bien toute seule.

Möker secoua la tête, une ombre de sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si vous allez plus loin, ce ne sera pas plus mal.

Imaven acquiesça, apparemment satisfait. Mais un pli demeurait sur son front immatériel, comme une ombre à son total contentement.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je m'occupe aussi de l'exorcisme ?

Au lieu de répondre directement, Möker se tourna vers Evvie, redirigeant la question vers elle. La princesse cilla, réfléchissant à toute allure.

— Exorcisme… comme expulsion d'entités maléfiques dans un corps ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

Les deux êtres surnaturels s'entre-regardèrent, puis éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Pour Möker, ce fut un gloussement discret, avec seulement une étincelle d'amusement au fond de ses yeux rouge et noir. Imaven, lui, s'esclaffa bien audiblement, plongeant Evvie dans la confusion.

— Ça, c'est la croyance populaire humaine, finit-il par expliquer, une fois calmé. Dans l'exorcisme traditionnel, celui que la majorité des humains ont oublié, on s'occupe entre autres de la possession par une entité, comme vous l'avez si bien formulé, qu'elle soit maléfique ou non, mais aussi de la manipulation mentale, de la possession par ce qu'on appelle des « singularités », des choses autres qu'un esprit, mais qui peuvent manipuler le corps possédé. Un exemple parmi tant d'autres serait…

— L'Éther… souffla la gamine sans vraiment réfléchir, se rappelant soudain du prince Silvester possédé par la Pierre d'Infinité rouge aux allures de liquide.

Imaven s'interrompit, sous le choc. Il pâlit, ce qui, avec sa condition de fantôme, le rendit brièvement presque transparent, eut du mal à se reprendre. Möker, elle ne manifesta aucun signe de surprise.

— Effectivement… comme l'Éther. Même si cet exemple est un peu extrême. Alors ?

À ce moment seulement, Evvie se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa toute première question. Elle hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. J'apprendrai tout ce que vous serez prêt à m'enseigner.

Les lèvres d'Imaven s'étirèrent en un pâle sourire.


	93. III : Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**  
 **– Midgard –**

— Phil, fils de Coul ! Mais comment…?

L'intéressé grimaça. Apparemment, il s'attendait à la question, et ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Thor passa une main dans ses cheveux, déconcerté. L'agent Coulson, qu'il avait rencontré onze ans auparavant dans des circonstances… désagréables… semblait en pleine forme. Un peu grisonnant sur les tempes, des pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux gris, mais en pleine forme. Ce qui ne collait pas, puisqu'il était mort lors de l'invasion de New York par les Chitauris. Mort par la main de Loki, ou plutôt après s'être fait transpercer le cœur par son sceptre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était censé être six pieds sous terre depuis un peu plus d'une décennie.

— Longue histoire, répondit l'intéressé. Pour la faire courte, Tahiti est un endroit magique.

De plus en plus surpris, Thor hésita, avant de finalement se décider à ne pas insister. Mais il avait vu l'homme mourir devant ses yeux, et l'avoir ainsi en face ne collait pas. Très rapidement, cependant, son attention occupée par autre chose. En effet, de la petite cage d'escaliers qui menait au toit émergeaient une demi-douzaine de silhouettes inconnues. Deux femmes en costume de combat noir, un homme à la peau chocolat, un fusil pendant dans son dos, et un homme et une femme qui se tenaient en retrait. Le dieu haussa un sourcil en direction de l'agent Coulson.

— Qui sont-ils ?

— Mon équipe. Daisy, May, Mack et Fitz-Simmons.

 _Tout un comité d'accueil rien que pour moi_ , songea Thor avec un rire intérieur. Il se garda toutefois de faire de l'humour devant ces humains. En général, ils n'appréciaient pas ses blagues. Au lieu de cela, il observa un peu plus attentivement l'équipe en question. Deux holsters à la ceinture de l'agent May, ainsi que sa posture, garantissaient que c'était une combattante aguerrie. Elle lui rappelait étonnamment la Veuve Noire, Natasha Romanoff. Elles avaient la même retenue, une flamme identique dans les yeux, dégageaient la même impression de puissance contenue. L'autre femme, Daisy, semblait moins menaçante, mais des gantelets d'acier sur ses avant-bras indiquaient qu'elle pouvait l'être tout autant que sa coéquipière. Mack, l'homme au fusil, paraissait particulièrement taciturne. Il se contenta de darder un regard noir sur Thor, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures sans piper mot.

Quand aux deux derniers… Thor savait reconnaître des scientifiques lorsqu'il en voyait. Les mois passés avec Jane, Darcy, Ian et le professeur Erik Selvig lui avaient permis de les différencier des autres. Et le fait qu'ils tiennent tous deux des tablettes sur lesquelles ils pianotaient distraitement tout en suivant la conversation confirmait cette impression. Ou alors, c'étaient des techniciens, mais particulièrement haut gradés pour être avec le fils de Coul.

— Enchanté, marmotta-t-il, voyant que personne n'allait le faire à sa place.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

— C'est une excellente question, fils de Coul, à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse. Je me suis retrouvé téléporté ici, alors que j'étais en mission dans l'espace.

Daisy haussa ostensiblement un sourcil.

— En mission dans l'espace ?

— Bof… Sauver le monde, pour ne pas changer.

 _Même si le crédit ne me revient pas réellement, pour une fois_ , songea-t-il avec un léger rire, presque surpris. Il avait trop l'habitude des missions où il se retrouvait sous le feu des projecteurs, où tout dépendait de lui et de ses proches. Pour une fois, il n'était pas au cœur de l'action.

Mais un simple fourmillement dans ses doigts, qui tenaient la petite bille dorée, le convainquit de l'erreur qu'il faisait. Il avait un rôle. Même s'il ne savait pas encore lequel. Sinon, il ne se serait pas retrouvé là, sur Midgard, à des années-lumière des autres membres de l'équipe. Qui devaient probablement être dans d'autres mondes à l'heure qu'il était, dispersés, sans aucune idée de comment s'en sortir.

— Dites… vous n'auriez pas eu des individus… étranges… qui seraient apparus, récemment ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « étranges » ? releva Daisy.

Thor hésita.

— Une femme, appelée Elsa d'Arendelle, cryokinésiste. Deux enfants, possédant eux aussi des pouvoirs. Un homme, appelé Silvester de… Vicieux-ton je crois, et… mon frère.

— Loki ?

Coulson s'était crispé. Un éclat orageux passa dans ses yeux acier, et il remit ses lunettes de soleil.

— Loki, confirma Thor avec un gros soupir. Mais il s'est calmé, ces dernières années.

May et Daisy échangèrent un regard sceptique, tandis que l'un des deux dénommés Fitz-Simmons, la femme, s'éclaircissait la gorge. Ce fut elle qui parla finalement :

— Non, aucun individu de ce genre n'a été recensé pour l'instant. Mais, s'ils apparaissent… qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ?

— Les retrouver. Ce sont des amis.

Nouvel échange silencieux. Coulson paraissait sincèrement agacé, voire frustré. Ce que Thor pouvait comprendre. Si on lui avait annoncé que l'homme qui lui avait transpercé le cœur était vivant, en bonne santé, et possédait le soutien de son frère dieu de la foudre… Il n'aurait pas apprécié. Les autres ne connaissaient probablement pas Loki personnellement, mais il n'avait pas laissé bonne impression sur Terre, à son dernier passage.

— Très bien. Est-ce que vous souhaitez…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un grondement sourd l'interrompit, pareil au boucan d'une armée de géants en marche vers Asgard. Ce qui arrivait une fois tous les vingt ans environ, donc Thor avait eu largement le temps de s'y habituer depuis sa naissance. C'était chose courante. En revanche, il n'était pas habitué à se sentir trembler sur un sol qui semblait solide, _a priori_.

Sur l'immeuble d'en face, une vieille et haute construction en briques peinte, des morceaux de plâtre se détachèrent, filèrent vers le sol, meurtriers. Il y avait bien cent mètres entre l'endroit où ils s'étaient détachés et le sol. Thor se tendit, voulut bondir. Mais déjà, une silhouette sombre se propulsait entre les rues à une vitesse surprenante, frêle mais rapide. Elle étendit la main, et une sorte de cordage blanc en jaillit, se colla aux murs, cinquante mètres plus bas. La silhouette plongea. En moins de deux secondes, elle était presque au raz du sol. Dans un grand mouvement de balancier, elle lança un nouveau câble sur le building d'à côté, attrapa les trois personnes qui risquaient de se faire écraser, les déposa dix mètres plus loin, et continua sa route. Thor haussa un sourcil, stupéfait.

— C'était…

— SpiderMan, comme il aime se faire appeler. Un protégé de votre ami Stark. Fitz, c'était quoi ce tremblement ?

Parmi les deux scientifiques, ce fut l'homme qui pianotait déjà sur sa tablette qui répondit :

— Un séisme, monsieur, magnitude 7.3, à trois cent kilomètres de là, dans l'océan Atlantique.

Thor plissa les yeux. Un séisme dans l'océan… Il y avait là une notion que Jane et lui avaient discuté il n'y avait pas longtemps de cela. Un séisme dans l'océan provoquait…

— Monsieur, le tsunami qui risque d'en résulter…

 _Voilà, un tsunami !_ songea le dieu avec une grimace. Mais déjà, l'homme poursuivait, mettant sa tablette à l'horizontale pour permettre un affichage holographique.

— Ça va être une catastrophe. Une première vague de vingt à vingt-cinq mètres de haut, se déplaçant à sept cent vingt kilomètres par heure.

— Combien de temps ? osa Daisy.

— Elle sera là dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

Un silence nerveux succéda à cette réponse. Fitz pianota encore quelques secondes sur la tablette, ses doigts courant agilement sur les touches tandis qu'il entrait une série de calculs alambiqués, jusqu'à ce que s'affiche un minuteur au-dessus de la simulation.

— C'est en temps réel, expliqua-t-il. Un algorithme sommaire, mais assez fiable.

 _25:46_

 _25:45_

 _25:44_

— Et comment on arrête ça ? interrogea Thor.

Coulson haussa un sourcil, derrière ses lunettes à verres fumés qu'il avait eu le temps de remettre.

— Ça ne s'arrête pas, un tsunami.

Silence. Puis, à nouveau, Fitz éleva la voix.

— On n'a pas encore les moyens de l'arrêter… mais on pourrait. Jemma, ta tablette s'il te plaît ?

Il échangea la sienne avec celle de la femme à côté de lui, que Thor supposa être Jemma Simmons. Ainsi, il se retrouva avec un support vierge, tandis que Simmons faisait tourner la simulation qu'il avait déjà lancée, et y ajoutait des paramètres. Immédiatement, les chiffres affichés sur le compteur changèrent. Et pas pour le mieux.

 _21:38_

Pendant ce temps, Fitz relançait déjà une nouvelle série d'algorithmes. La simulation en trois dimensions qui se déploya ressemblait étonnamment à la précédente : la côte ouest de l'Amérique, avec la ville de New York matérialisée par un point rouge, une mer étale à quelques dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Et, au loin, une perturbation qui se propageait.

— Ok. Donc, on va considérer que ça se déplace à sept cent à l'heure pour faciliter les calculs. Vu la localisation du séisme, on va être frappés de face. Donc il faut soit créer une barrière sur laquelle la vague s'écraserait, mais ce serait à faire sur toute la côte est…

— Impossible, répondit automatiquement Coulson.

— Exact. Soit détourner le tsunami en provoquant une vague similaire, qui irait dans le sens inverse. Ce qui veut dire…

— … que ça va être à moi de le faire, compléta Daisy avec un soupir.

Sa collègue, May, lui adressa un regard sceptique.

— À ce stade, tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de frapper directement la vague avec tes pouvoirs ?

— Elle pourrait, répondit Fitz à sa place, mais ça ne résoudrait pas le problème. La largeur de la vague est bien trop grande. Il faut créer une contre onde assez puissante.

Daisy poussa un soupir, mais acquiesça.

— Pas de face à face, donc… Comment je suis censée me rendre là-bas ?

Thor n'avait pas tout suivi. Il avait seulement compris l'essentiel du plan, notamment avec la simulation de Fitz, qui indiquait clairement un point dans l'eau, tout près de New York, à partir duquel se formait une nouvelle vague, qui allait entrer en collision avec le monstre qui arrivait. Sinon ça allait être la misère pour la grande cité américaine. Mais il avait aussi compris que Daisy avait besoin de se rendre sur place personnellement, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle comptait provoquer un phénomène pareil.

 _20:46_

— C'est trop dangereux pour un Quinjet, décida-il automatiquement. Je vais vous emmener.

 _Jane va me faire une crise, si elle l'apprend_ , songea-t-il avec une grimace intérieure. Mais, au fond, qu'importait une crise face à la vie de milliers d'innocents ? Surtout si la crise arrivait à quelques semaines du mariage le plus grandiose d'Asgard. Jane n'allait pas l'envoyer sur les roses pour cela seulement. Elle comprendrait. Si personne d'autre ne s'en mêlait, évidemment. Il allait donc falloir qu'il lui explique cela personnellement, une fois toute cette histoire de destruction des Neuf Mondes réglée. Ce qui ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite, mais tant pis.

— Ne bougez pas.

Juste après leur avoir donné l'ordre, Fitz disparut par la petite porte par laquelle ils étaient d'abord arrivés sur le toit. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec des oreillettes et une sorte de bande velcro bardée de capteurs lumineux. Il donna d'abord les oreillettes à Thor et Daisy, avant de poser la bande sur sa tablette pour la paramétrer. Une fois cela fait, il la donna à l'agente.

— Vous êtes prêts. Mets ça autour de ton bras, ça nous permettra de mesurer la force de tes ondes. Il faudra que tu sois précise. Allez-y.

Thor tendit le bras vers le vaisseau dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Mjöllnir, resté à l'intérieur, jaillit soudain, pour se loger dans la main de son propriétaire, qui le fit immédiatement tournoyer.

— Accrochez-vous à moi.

Daisy haussa un sourcil, mais ne protesta pas. Elle passa son bras autour de la taille du dieu, qui fit de même, avant de se tourner brièvement vers Coulson :

— Prenez soin de mon vaisseau.

Et il décolla.

 _18:27_

§.§.§.§.§.§

Resté sur le toit de l'immeuble, Coulson esquissa une ombre de sourire en voyant le vaisseau spatial asgardien.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de mettre les pieds dans un truc comme ça…


	94. III : Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**  
 **– Midgard –**

Thor adorait New York. Son gigantisme lui rappelait beaucoup Asgard, qui commençait à lui manquer. Et, de plus, il s'était habitué à venir sur Midgard régulièrement, notamment pour accompagner Jane à ses nombreuses réunions scientifiques. Car sa fiancée avait beau avoir accepté de vivre la majeure partie du temps sur Asgard, elle aimait sa ville, et Thor ne pouvait que la comprendre.

D'ailleurs, les cris enthousiastes qui s'élevaient à son passage lui assuraient qu'on ne l'avait pas oublié, ici. Il songea avec amusement que, à la longue, les New-Yorkais avaient pris l'habitude de surveiller le ciel plus souvent que leurs… météorologues… puisque les chances qu'une quelconque silhouette familière, masquée ou non, costumée ou non, y passe, avaient assez drastiquement augmenté ces dernières années. De façon générale, Midgard s'était transformé en un véritable nid de héros potentiels.

Sauf que qui disait héros disait aussi vilains, et le nombre de ces derniers augmentait proportionnellement. En fait, il y avait de plus en plus d'humains dotés de pouvoirs, tout simplement. Et, à l'échelle de l'univers, cela commençait à attirer les populations esclavagistes, telles que les Kree.

— C'est cool, ça nous fait de la bonne pub… ricana Daisy à ses côtés lorsqu'il l'expliqua ainsi. Après Aida on en avait besoin…

Thor n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

— Daisy… soupira Fitz.

— Désolée… marmotta-t-elle, soudain honteuse.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans l'oreillette de Thor.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, Aida ? demanda-t-il, conscient de ramener un sujet sensible sur le tapis, mais néanmoins trop curieux pour s'abstenir de poser la question.

Quelqu'un, en arrière-plan, se racla la gorge. Durant quelques secondes, personne n'osa répondre. Puis, finalement, ce fut la scientifique, Simmons qui éleva la voix.

— Aida était… une intelligence artificielle. Pour vous donner une idée, c'était un peu une version bêta d'Ultron. Elle nous a emprisonnés dans un univers numérique, pour pouvoir, à long terme, se synthétiser un corps humain et des émotions.

Thor poussa un long soupir à la mention d'Ultron. Il en gardait le souvenir d'une bataille particulièrement pénible, au milieu d'une ville volante, et de la mort d'un gamin doté de pouvoirs, qui n'avait en rien mérité son sort. C'était aussi cette bataille qui, à long terme, avait causé une scission éprouvante au sein des Avengers. Les choses s'étaient arrangées, ces dernières années, mais apaiser les tensions entre Captain America et Iron Man avait été une histoire de longue haleine, qui avait mobilisé tous les Avengers.

— Vous aviez vraiment besoin de construire un nouveau Ultron, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? grommela le dieu, grincheux.

— Ce n'était pas nous, répondit Daisy, on s'est contentés de réparer le bordel. Comme d'habitude…

La remarque provoqua quelques rires nerveux au sein de l'équipe, qui se dissipèrent très vite lorsque Fitz reprit :

— Ok, vous arrivez près de la côte. Si possible, ralentissez un peu.

Thor s'exécuta avec un petit sourire. Le bord de mer commençait apparaissait désormais clairement entre les immenses buildings, dont un, très familier : une haute tour, marquée d'un simple A près du sommet. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il éprouvait ; la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Le dieu se promit néanmoins d'y retourner dès que possible. Mais d'abord, il fallait arrêter ces vagues venues du cœur de la terre.

— Génial. Maintenant, il faudrait que vous alliez un peu plus vers le sud.

Le dieu prit un peu de hauteur pour survoler les derniers bâtiments, obliqua vers la gauche.

— Euh, Thor ?

— Là, vous allez vers le nord.

— D'ailleurs, Thor, s'enquit soudain Coulson alors que l'Asgardien changeait de cap, Nick vous a dit qui vous avait envoyé les héliporteurs, durant la bataille de Sokovie ?

— Vous allez sérieusement parler de ça maintenant ? pesta Daisy.

— Non, pourquoi ? fit Thor, ignorant sa compagne de voyage.

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que des murmures grincheux, indignés, ne retentissent. Le seul qui se permit de rire fut Coulson.

— Ah, ce bon vieux Nick… soupira-t-il, amusé.

— Ce bon vieux Nick nous enlève tout le crédit que nous méritons, grommela une voix féminine inconnue.

— Je sais, May, mais il est incorrigible… Bref. Tout ça pour dire que c'était nous.

Le rire de Coulson résonna dans l'oreille du dieu, qui se prit à sourire. Il avait à peine fréquenté cet homme, et pourtant, il l'aimait bien. Et puis, d'une certaine manière, cela le rassurait. Sa survie voulait dire que Loki n'était pas un meurtrier. Il n'était plus cette version froide et sans cœur de lui-même, qu'il avait été lors de son séjour sur Terre. Il n'était plus cet enfant blessé, rongé par le manque d'amour et la jalousie. Il était redevenu le frère que Thor se souvenait avoir eu.

Bon, il y avait toujours cette part d'ombre et de regrets qui le rongeait. Mais, comme il avait pu le constater, la simple présence d'une certaine femme parvenait à le rendre plus joyeux, à lui redonner le sourire et l'envie de vivre.

— Un merci serait le bienvenu… fit soudain Daisy en lui tapotant le bras.

— Pour ? marmonna Thor, distrait.

Un nouveau soupir collectif échappa à l'ensemble du groupe. L'Asgardien fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer la conversation pour savoir ce qu'il avait manqué.

— Ah, les héliporteurs ? Merci infiniment.

— Génial. Maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de bavarder, et tourner vers l'est ? À gauche, quoi.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Il s'avérait que Thor, au milieu de l'action, n'aimait pas distinguer sa gauche de sa droite. Après quelques fous rires, des plaintes lugubres de la part de Daisy, et une nouvelle volée de soupirs, ils parvinrent finalement au-dessus d'une zone précise de l'océan, où Fitz leur demanda de s'immobiliser.

— Bon. Maintenant que vous êtes là, il faut que vous m'écoutiez. L'idéal serait de créer cette onde à sept mètres de profondeur. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire ?

Solidement accrochée au dieu, qui se maintenait en vol stationnaire à quelques mètres au-dessus de l'eau, Daisy grimaça ostensiblement.

— Dans l'absolu, oui, mais je vais avoir moins de puissance si je maintiens une bulle d'air au-dessus de moi. Et la plongée, c'est pas mon truc, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue.

Pensif, Thor demeura quelques instants là où il était avant de, lentement, commencer à descendre vers la mer agitée. Il sentit que la jeune femme s'agrippait instinctivement un peu plus fort à lui. Mais, lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres seulement au-dessus de la crête des vagues, l'eau commença à se courber, repoussée par l'air que Thor brassait en faisant tournoyer son marteau.

Ils poursuivirent leur descente. Sous leurs pieds, un entonnoir se creusait progressivement, leur permettant d'aller de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à pénétrer dans une bulle venteuse, sous la surface de l'océan. Ils s'arrêtèrent ainsi à sept mètres, où Daisy ferma les yeux, et se concentra intensément.

— Fitz, on y est ! lança-t-elle.

— Paaarfait, répondit celui-ci, sans poser de questions sur comment ils y étaient parvenus. La bande sur ton bras permet de mesurer la puissance que tu libères. Bleu, pas assez, vert, tip top, rouge, trop. Tu es censée tout lâcher en une fois.

— Compris.

Soudain, Thor perçut une étrange variation dans l'air qui les entourait, comme une vibration. Il fronça les sourcils, et réalisa rapidement que la source de cette énergie n'était autre que la jeune femme accrochée à lui. Pour preuve, la petite bande velcro accrochée au-dessus de son coude s'était allumée, et scintillait de bleu. Daisy, elle, se concentrait intensément.

Elle rouvrit les yeux un instant avant que les diodes sur la bande ne virent au vert. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle tendit la main, et libéra brutalement une puissante onde de choc, si forte que Thor ne put encaisser le recul. Ils se retrouvèrent brutalement projetés sous la mer, à une demi-douzaine de mètres de profondeur, et la bulle qui les avait protégés explosa autour d'eux.

Soudain trempé de la tête aux pieds, alourdi par son armure, l'Asgardien eut le bon réflexe de ne pas lâcher la poignée de son marteau, ni l'agente qui l'accompagnait, d'ailleurs. D'une torsion de la volonté, il incita son marteau à les tirer hors de l'emprise liquide de l'océan, qui tentait de les garder en son sein. L'eau collait à leur peau, s'infiltrait sous leurs vêtements, menaçait d'envahir leurs voies respiratoires. Instinctivement, Thor – qui n'avait que rarement nagé, dans son existence pourtant millénaire – comprit pourquoi Daisy n'aimait pas l'eau.

Ils fendirent la surface à une vitesse hallucinante, fusèrent haut dans le ciel, avant de s'immobiliser un peu en-dessous d'un nuage.

— Je suis navré… lâcha-t-il à l'intention de la brunette solidement accrochée à sa taille, qui grimaçait. Je ne m'attendais pas au…

La voix inquiète de Coulson l'interrompit brutalement :

— Daisy, ça va ?

— Ça va, répondit-elle, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Elle souffla, dégagea une mèche de cheveux humide de son front, et interrogea :

— Fitz, Simmons, c'est bon ?

— D'après les données de nos capteurs, ça devrait aller, fit la scientifique. Vous pouvez rentrer.

Thor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il réorienta leur course vers New York, profitant du vent qui les fouettait pour faire sécher sa cape trempée. Quelques mauvaises expériences – avec Loki, notamment – lui avaient appris qu'une cape humide n'était pas exactement une garantie de précision lorsqu'il s'agissait d'effectuer des virages. Certes, il avait Mjöllnir pour compenser, mais il préférait éviter de démolir un bâtiment juste parce que les pans de sa cape avaient pris l'eau. Ainsi, il prit de la hauteur en parvenant près des côtes, fit deux grands tours de la tour Avengers avec un pincement au cœur nostalgique, et se dirigea à nouveau vers le grand immeuble au sommet duquel son vaisseau avait atterri. Par quel miracle s'était-il posé tout seul, l'Asgardien n'en avait aucune idée, mais il préféra ne pas songer aux conséquences du cas contraire.

Il se posa au sommet du toit, à quelques mètres de l'équipe à moitié complète, lâcha Daisy, et lança :

— Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

Coulson passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés court, hésita un instant, puis finit par secouer la tête.

— Non, ça ira. Dans le pire des cas, où est-ce qu'on peut vous trouver ?

— Chez Stark, en principe, répondit instinctivement Thor, avec une petite pensée pour sa chambre si familière.

Il y eut quelques grimaces au sein de l'équipe, mais personne ne protesta. Daisy se tourna vers lui, comme frappée d'une inspiration subite :

— Vous savez ce qui provoque ces catastrophes naturelles ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

Thor fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question.

— Ça fait combien de temps qu'elles se produisent ?

— Une dizaine de jours, répondit Fitz, les yeux fichés sur sa tablette.

Il n'eut pas de mal à faire le rapprochement. Dans l'espace, le temps s'écoulait différemment, mais cela devait probablement faire une semaine ou deux qu'ils avaient quitté Asgard… et la tempête qui s'y était déclarée peu auparavant. Ces cataclysmes sur Terre ne devaient être qu'une conséquence supplémentaire du déséquilibre de l'Yggdrasil, l'arbre des mondes. Rien n'allait.

— Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, finit-il par mentir, pensif. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il se dirigea vers son vaisseau, mû par un étrange pressentiment, et récupéra la gemme dorée posée sur le tableau de bord, qui luisait doucement. Au contact de ses doigts, elle se mit à chauffer, et sembla multiplier l'instinct du dieu par mille. Il tourna la tête vers une région précise de New York, fit tourner Mjöllnir.

Phil Coulson, pressentant le départ immédiat du dieu, haussa la voix pour couvrir le vent que Thor provoquait :

— Et votre vaisseau ?

— Gardez-le le temps que je revienne !

Et il décolla.


	95. III : Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**  
 **– Vanaheim –**

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes avant que la gamine ne reprenne réellement ses esprits et rompe le silence, que Loki avait considéré comme bienvenu après la presque mésaventure qu'ils avaient eue. Si le père avait insisté, il aurait agi. Il se connaissait assez pour être au moins certain de cela. Et puis, pire, il avait enfin compris pourquoi elle l'avait regardé avec une telle terreur, la première fois. De lui-même, il décida de ne pas aborder le sujet avant qu'elle ne le veuille. Mais, étonnamment, peut-être parce qu'il l'avait tirée du trou perdu dans lequel elle vivait, elle commença là-dessus.

— Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier, messire, souffla-t-elle en accélérant le trot de son cheval pour se porter à sa hauteur. Je vous suis à jamais obligée.

Il lui rendit un simple regard pensif, l'observa un instant. Maintenant qu'il la voyait monter, il remarquait sa raideur lorsqu'elle s'asseyait, la crispation des muscles de son épaule, la grimace de douleur qu'elle réfrénait à chaque instant. Autant de signes qui ne trompaient pas, qui faisaient regretter à Loki de ne pas avoir poignardé l'aubergiste.

— Puis-je te demander ce qui te poussait à vouloir partir ? Réellement ?

Elle détourna les yeux, fixa quelques secondes les arbres qui défilaient sur le côté, se mordilla la lèvre. Certain qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, Loki orienta à nouveau son regard sur la route de terre caillouteuse. Malgré la saison de la récolte, les champs étaient déserts, et leur teinte habituellement vert et or avait disparu, au profit d'un beige grisâtre de fleurs fanées et d'herbes desséchées.

Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque la petite voix s'éleva à nouveau, chargée de rancœur :

— Ma mère est partie peu après mon troisième anniversaire… et lorsqu'elle nous a quittés, mon père s'est très vite aigri. Il a commencé à me battre peu après. Mais il n'a jamais levé la main sur ma sœur…

Loki serra les poings sur ses rênes en avisant les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux et en entendant le sentiment d'injustice qui faisait trembler sa voix. Mais elle poursuivit, dents serrées et épaules crispées.

— J'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas juste. Mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de l'affronter ou d'aller me plaindre. Et ma sœur… elle ne voyait pas. Ou ne voulait pas voir, peut-être. Donc je me suis dit que m'enfuir…

L'Asgardien secoua lentement la tête, lui aussi tendu. Il regrettait. Oui, il regrettait de ne pas s'être laissé aller, de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct. Inconsciemment, il l'avait deviné, avant même qu'elle ne le formule à haute voix, rien qu'à la façon dont son père la poursuivait. Mais il s'était contenu.

— Je sais que vous avez dit que vous n'exigerez rien de plus de moi, mais si vous désirez me prendre comme servante…

Il se permit un rire, et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle ne détourna pas le regard.

— Je n'ai que faire d'une servante. Une fois à la capitale, je te laisserai les chevaux, tu pourras en récupérer un peu d'argent pour t'établir en ville, le temps que tu te trouves un travail.

Elle le regarda de travers, étonnée qu'il ait soulevé une telle option.

— Vous ne… Vous ne gardez pas les chevaux ?

— Ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité à l'intérieur du palais…

Il pouffa, mais elle continua de le considérer avec attention, interpellée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Qui êtes-vous, en fait ?

La tension dans sa voix lui indiqua que la question n'était pas anodine. Il se permit un sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Il sentait le regard noisette qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance. Après tout, qui qu'il soit, leur aventure ensemble prendrait fin dans quelques jours, quand ils parviendraient à la capitale. À Sverjafjöl, elle entamerait une nouvelle vie, et lui se présenterait au palais de Freyr en espérant que leurs communications avec Asgard n'étaient pas altérées, pour la millième fois en une décennie.

— D'accord… lâcha Kira, sceptique. Comment puis-je vous appeler ?

— Hvedrung.

Elle plissa le nez, gamine jusqu'au bout, puis esquissa un sourire moqueur.

— C'est long. Je peux vous appeler Hved ?

Il se contenta d'un rire, et hocha la tête. La gamine – malgré son âge, il n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme une adulte, avec son visage enfantin – se tortilla sur sa selle, sourire aux lèvres.

Un peu plus loin, dans une ligne droite, ils piquèrent un court galop qui arracha à la jeune fille un éclat de rire libérateur. Ensuite, pour ménager leurs montures, ils revinrent au trot, et poursuivirent leur chemin sans vraiment discuter. Lui songeait, pour la centième fois de la journée, à Elsa, et elle était bien trop heureuse d'avoir fui sa maison pour penser à autre chose. Leur journée se déroula ainsi, au rythme du pas cadencé de leurs montures.

Ils chevauchèrent toute l'après-midi ainsi que des heures encore après le coucher du soleil, jusqu'à s'arrêter dans une petite clairière au milieu de la nuit. Un fin croissant de lune se reflétait dans le ruisseau qui serpentait entre les herbes hautes, où leurs chevaux, malgré l'heure tardive, s'abreuvèrent, tandis que les deux voyageurs cherchaient un endroit plus ou moins sec où s'installer. Mais, à proximité d'un ruisseau, et au milieu de la nuit, la terre était déjà humide et l'herbe couverte de rosée vespérale.

Heureusement, outre les provisions, Loki avait songé à s'acheter une couverture rugueuse à l'auberge. Il la déploya au sol, ravi qu'ils aient au moins une maigre protection contre le froid – il faudrait remédier à cela au village suivant – puis ils mâchouillèrent un peu de viande séchée en guise de dîner, tous deux conscients qu'allumer un feu ne servirait qu'à rameuter les bandits des environs.

— Hved ? lâcha Kira dans la pénombre en s'installant sur la couverture pour dormir.

La tête appuyée contre sa selle, dos à la gamine, Loki ne bougea pas, mais émit un vague grognement interrogateur en guise de réponse.

— Pourquoi m'aider alors que j'ai essayé de vous voler votre bourse ?

— Est-ce que cela importe vraiment ? marmotta-t-il en retour, grincheux.

— Je voudrais juste comprendre…

Le dieu poussa un soupir, mais se retourna pour faire face à la voûte céleste piquetée de diamants.

— Tu me rappelles ma fille, d'une certaine manière… lâcha-t-il finalement.

Kira demeura un bref instant silencieuse.

— Est-ce qu'elle…

Elle n'osa pas continuer, mais le sous-entendu fit le reste. Un lourd silence s'installa, et Loki ne chercha pas à le rompre. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille se détourna à son tour, incapable de poursuivre le dialogue. Elle ne vit pas le scintillement discret sur la joue de l'Asgardien, unique témoin du passage d'une larme.

§.§.§.§.§.§

À leur réveil, le lendemain matin, ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet. Ils mangèrent un peu de leurs provisions, agrémentées de rares fruits trouvés aux alentours de la clairière, sellèrent à nouveau, et se remirent en route au plus vite. Loki voulait arriver à Sverjafjöl avant le lendemain soir et, conscient que c'était une course contre la montre qu'il s'imposait, il imposa le trot la majeure partie du trajet. Il n'y eut que peu de mots échangés ce jour-là, surtout des kilomètres avalés.

Mais, alors que le soleil se couchait, Kira ne put retenir une plainte rauque en descendant de cheval. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes, tenta de se raccrocher à la selle pour ne pas tomber, manqua sa prise de quelques centimètres seulement, et s'affala. Loki, qui était occupé à attacher son propre alezan, leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Sa surprise se mua très vite en inquiétude lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille presque inconsciente, geignant doucement, mains pressées autour de son ventre.

L'instinct prit le dessus sut tout le reste. Il délaissa le hongre, encore capable de se libérer d'un simple mouvement, bondit aux côtés de la gamine. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, ses yeux étaient clos, et elle tremblait. Il passa une main sur son front moite, à peine surpris de la fournaise qu'était sa peau, se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre des herbes médicinales. Mais lui était un Jötun avant d'être un Asgardien, et cela l'immunisait contre la majorité des maladies existantes.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le corps de sa passagère soit pris d'une soudaine envie de succomber à un quelconque virus.

Nerveux, il entreprit d'installer un semblant de camp. Il enveloppa la gamine dans la couverture, dessella les deux chevaux et les attacha correctement, puis se pencha sur la malade.

Pour peu que ce soit possible, les frissons qui l'agitaient étaient encore plus intenses qu'avant, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— Kira. Kira, tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse, à part un vague gémissement, qu'il ne prit pas en compte, presque certain qu'il était dû au mal qu'elle ressentait et pas à sa question. Il lui tapota la joue puis, à défaut d'autre chose, prit la décision de regarder au niveau de son ventre.

— F…f…froid… murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées lorsqu'il enleva la couverture.

Elle voulut la ramener sur elle, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle fut incapable de la saisir correctement. Alors, il éloigna avec gentillesse ses bras repliés autour de son estomac, et souleva lentement la chemise au-dessus de son nombril. Et tressaillit.

La plaie était ignoble. Jaunâtre, suintante de pus, tachetée de vert sombre par endroits, large d'un pouce en son centre et longue d'une bonne demi-douzaine de centimètres. Lui-même, qui avait vu pires blessures de guerre, dut lutter pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Il s'obligea à inspecter toute la zone blessée avec attention. Aucun organe vital ne semblait avoir été touché, mais l'infection avait déjà gagné bien trop de terrain. Comment Kira avait réussi à la dissimuler jusque là demeurait un véritable mystère.

— Kira ?

Aucune réponse. Il laissa ses doigts près de son nez, à la recherche d'un souffle, soupira de soulagement en sentant l'air expiré glisser sur sa peau. Les enseignements de sa mère lui revinrent en un flash, il poussa un soupir, et regarda autour de lui.

À ce stade, une dizaine de minutes de plus ne changeraient rien. Autant essayer de profiter du lieu qu'ils occupaient, qui heureusement semblait propice à un séjour de plus longue durée. Une source claire coulait à quelques pas de l'endroit où étaient attachés les chevaux, et il apercevait quelques plantes basses qui pourraient éventuellement servir, à la condition de les reconnaître. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance, malheureusement, la botanique n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il s'approcha néanmoins de la petite zone verte, qui prenait sous le soleil couchant des éclats orangés. Avec délicatesse, il écarta les herbes folles, attrapa ce qui lui rappelait le plus des feuilles de sauge. La différence avec la plante asgardienne était juste assez perceptible pour qu'il ne soit pas certain de pouvoir l'administrer sans empirer la situation. Il dénicha aussi ce qui paraissait être de la menthe – bon pour un thé, mais en termes de propriétés curatives, ce n'était pas le mieux – et quelque chose de vaguement violet qu'il n'aurait su nommer. Dépité, il recula.

Il savait comment il allait devoir s'y prendre. Cela allait être ignoble, et laisserait probablement une cicatrice définitive. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou perdre la gamine tout court, et maintenant qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à juste la laisser tomber. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier la terreur qui hantait son regard lorsqu'elle s'était réfugiée auprès de lui, la haine dans les yeux de son père. Elle n'en avait pas enduré autant pour juste succomber à une blessure infectée.


	96. III : Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**  
 **– Vanaheim –**

Le soleil était depuis longtemps couché lorsque Loki posa la dernière couche de mousse sur l'abri naturel qu'il avait construit. Avec sa vision nocturne bien meilleure que celle d'un humain lambda – et d'un Asgardien, d'ailleurs – il contempla son œuvre rudimentaire, satisfait. C'était une hutte très sommaire, en forme de triangle, recouverte de débris pour préserver la chaleur à l'intérieur et protéger de la pluie. Bien sûr, cela ne tiendrait pas les légendaires tempêtes estivales vanes, mais cela pouvait protéger la gamine le temps qu'elle soit remise d'aplomb.

Il ramassa encore quelques branches, les rassembla et les entassa avec précaution au-dessus d'un tas de feuilles mortes sèches, puis sortit de sa poche un briquet asgardien. C'était une petite bille, qui s'activait d'une pression de la main. On la plaçait au centre de l'âtre, et elle se chauffait progressivement jusqu'à deux mille trois cent degrés, température à laquelle même la plus humide des branches d'arbre pouvait prendre feu. Elle s'éteignait ensuite spontanément, et il suffisait de la ramasser le lendemain matin, lorsque le feu était éteint.

Les premières flammes ne tardèrent pas à s'attaquer aux feuilles sèches avec des crépitements, bondirent avec grâce sur les branches et s'y accrochèrent, tenaces, malgré le bois qui se froissait en tentant de leur échapper. Bientôt, un joli feu dansait, haut et clair. Loki poussa néanmoins un soupir en voyant la fumée qui s'échappait vers le ciel, et qui signalerait sa position à d'éventuels brigands. Tant pis, il allait devoir faire avec.

Son camp sommaire établi, il revint vers Kira, et la déplaça avec délicatesse pour l'allonger entre l'entrée de l'abri et le cercle de pierres qui délimitait son feu. Au passage, il fit apparaître l'un de ses nombreux couteaux, plaça la lame dans les flammes, et le laissa là. Puis, il se pencha sur la gamine au front perlé de sueur, qui geignait doucement, au bord de l'inconscience.

— Kira ?

— Sta…kran… Eir…

Il fronça les sourcils, interpellé par cette suite de syllabes qui aurait pu paraître incongrue. Un autre que lui n'aurait peut-être pris cela que pour du babillage abscons, mais lui, magicien, ne tarda pas à faire le lien. Elle priait, en vieux vanir, l'aide de la déesse Eir. Le simple fait qu'elle ait la force de penser à cela, alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort, l'étonna.

— Kira, tu m'entends ? insista-t-il.

— Hved…?

Loki poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant qu'elle le reconnaissait toujours. Il l'obligea à soulever légèrement la tête, maintint une gourde près de ses lèvres.

— Bois.

Elle gémit, mais parvint à avaler quelques gorgées, avant de détourner le visage. Il reposa la gourde à l'écart, rallongea la gamine. Elle entrouvrit les paupières, le considéra de ses yeux noisette embrumés par la douleur.

— Qu'est…ce… que tu…

Trop assommée, elle ne parvint même pas à finir sa phrase. Mais il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, essuya avec un mouchoir en tissu sa transpiration, puis lui souffla :

— Je vais guérir ça. Mais ça va faire mal.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement imperceptible, incapable de faire autre chose. De toute façon, il savait que même si elle avait pu protester, il n'y aurait pas eu d'autre solution. L'espace d'un instant, il faillit regretter l'extrémisme de sa démarche. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Alors, il se concentra, mit toute sa puissance magique dans sa voix :

— Dors. Jusqu'à ce que je te dise de te réveiller.

La tonalité hypnotique fit son effet presque immédiatement. Le corps de la jeune fille se détendit totalement alors qu'elle plongeait dans un profond sommeil. Son état déjà affaibli aidant, Loki était presque certain que même avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, elle ne se réveillerait pas, ce qui était d'autant mieux.

Il enleva la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée instinctivement, remonta sa chemise comme il l'avait fait précédemment, et posa les doigts autour de la plaie. Une pointe d'angoisse le prit à la gorge alors qu'il envisageait les conséquences. S'il ne parvenait pas à contenir ses pouvoirs…

 _Mère, aidez-moi_ , pria-t-il. _Et, Eir, si tu m'entends, ton aide serait aussi la bienvenue._

Appeler l'Asgardienne ne servirait probablement à rien, mais la pensée ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Un peu de soutien mental aurait aidé, aussi. Le dieu était en pleine crise existentielle. Il savait qu'il perdait son temps ici, dans ce monde qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il aurait dû retrouver Elsa au plus vite… et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à abandonner cette gamine à son sort. Il allait même la guérir, lui qui s'était toujours amusé des souffrances des autres auparavant.

Il poussa un soupir, appela à lui ses pouvoirs de Jötun. La glace fila immédiatement de ses doigts, s'étendit sur la peau, guidée par la volonté implacable de Loki. Il savait que, s'il se laissait aller, elle gèlerait tout le corps. Mais lui ne voulait paralyser qu'une zone précise, celle qui était infectée, et il était hors de question qu'il échoue. Les yeux fermés, il suivit la progression de la glace, la dirigeant dans une seule direction à la fois, s'arrêtant dès qu'il sentait que le type de tissu changeait. Il paralysa les terminaisons nerveuses des cellules proches de la blessure, congela tout ce qui pourrait faire ressentir de la douleur à la jeune femme.

Une fois ceci fait, il jeta un coup d'œil à la lame, dont la couleur commençait à changer. Il faudrait attendre encore un peu avant qu'elle ne soit assez chaude. Il poussa un long soupir, fixa la voûte nocturne au-dessus de sa tête, piquetée de diamants.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Une désagréable opération plus tard, il contemplait son œuvre avec un regard critique, encore frissonnant. L'aspect de la plaie cautérisée, encore fumante, était peut-être encore pire que celui de la blessure infectée. Quoique, non, probablement pas. Mais il s'était mordu la langue tout le long, trop conscient de la respiration hachée de la gamine, de ses gémissements ensommeillés, et des quelques frissons qui avaient parcouru sa peau au contact de la lame brûlante.

Mais il n'était pas guérisseur, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour soigner une telle lésion. D'ailleurs, en découpant les tissus infectés, verdâtres, il s'était assez rapidement rendu compte que la plaie était trop suspecte pour n'être qu'un accident, ou une marque de la colère du père de Kira. Elle était juste assez profonde pour ne pas mettre en réel danger la jeune fille – à moins de s'infecter, évidemment – mais pas non plus portée à un endroit anodin. Le coup avait été trop juste, trop volontaire.

Et la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée lui donnait encore plus l'envie de rebrousser chemin et de tuer le coupable.

— Kira, tu pourras te réveiller à partir de maintenant… souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille de la fillette.

Il fit attention aux mots qu'il choisissait, pour ne pas l'obliger à se réveiller immédiatement. Cela n'empêcha pas la gamine de prendre une grande inspiration, et d'ouvrir soudain les yeux. Presque aussitôt, elle poussa un léger gémissement, et les referma aussi sec, le visage tordu par une grimace de souffrance.

— Hved…

Sa voix n'était qu'un filet enfiévré. L'Asgardien posa sa main sur son front, fut ravi de constater que sa température avait baissé. Elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire, mais cela allait déjà mieux. Il faudrait un guérisseur compétent pour finir de traiter cette infection.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— J'ai cautérisé la plaie, répondit-il en laissant ses doigts errer dans les cheveux bruns.

Elle poussa un soupir, entre douleur et gratitude, et sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil. Loki l'observa encore un moment, incertain, puis finit par comprendre que son corps réclamait de pouvoir se régénérer en paix. Alors il la déplaça avec précaution dans l'abri qu'il avait construit, et alla s'asseoir près du feu.

Les flammes dansaient, hautes et claires, semblaient vouloir s'étirer vers le ciel. Le bois avait été ramassé encore humide, ce qui faisait qu'il ne flambait pas aussi vite que du bois tout sec, et cela arrangeait bien le dieu. Sinon, il aurait pu repartir à la recherche de nouvelles branches, et il avait la tête trop ailleurs.

Pensif, il finit par s'allonger à même le sol, le regard perdu dans le ciel, instinctivement rassuré par la chaleur qui émanait du feu. La gamine lui rappelait Evvie. Dans son attitude faussement réservée, sa manière de se refermer sur elle-même et de souffrir en silence. Mais Evvie elle-même lui rappelait énormément Elsa sur ces mêmes points. Et Elsa…

Elsa, où était-elle ?

Toute la journée, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. À comment elle se débrouillait, probablement catapultée dans un tout autre monde que celui dont elle avait l'habitude. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas atterri dans un endroit trop peu familier, et qu'elle était avec ses enfants et veillait sur eux. Il préférait ne pas imaginer Evvie ou Eirik, seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes, comme lui l'était l'était actuellement.

Où avaient-ils pu atterrir ? Si on supposait qu'il était le seul à avoir été envoyé à Vanaheim, et en sachant qu'ils étaient partis d'Asgard… il restait les sept autres mondes. Mais Svartalfheim était abandonné depuis les incidents avec l'Æther, et Helheim n'était qu'une plaine déserte et glacée. Restaient Midgard, qui était énorme, mais pas trop dépaysant – sauf que c'était de là qu'elle venait, et le destin avait rarement le sens de la simplicité – Ljösalfheim, Niflehim, Jötunheim et Muspellheim. Entre les deux derniers, il n'aurait su dire lequel était le pire.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées finirent par revenir à cet étrange pendentif doré qui gisait à côté de lui lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Mû par un étrange instinct, il saisit sa bourse, fouilla dedans, à la recherche du petit cordon de cuir censé traîner au fond.

Sauf que le pendentif semblait avoir disparu, et avec lui cette étrange gemme qui brillait d'une étrange aura. Soudain nerveux, il glissa à nouveau les doigts entre les pièces d'or et d'argent, guettant désespérément la sensation de chaleur qui accompagnait le contact de la petite pierre. Mais rien.

Un affreux pressentiment le saisit. Instinctivement, il était persuadé qu'elle était importante. Sauf qu'elle avait disparu. Et c'était un sérieux problème. Aurait-elle pu tomber quand Kira avait essayé de lui dérober son argent ? Quelqu'un l'aurait-il ramassée ? Il ferma les yeux, essaya de se rappeler.

Finalement, las de chercher dans le vide, conscient que son inquiétude ne serait réellement justifiée qu'au moment où il saurait ce que la pierre faisait réellement, il finit par fermer les yeux.

Ce fut une paire d'iris glacés qui vint hanter son sommeil léger.


	97. III : Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**  
 **– Svartalfheim –**

Evvie fronça les sourcils, alors qu'Imaven terminait la partie théorique de son enseignement sur l'exorcisme. Lui-même avait expressément signalé que la simplicité de la théorie ne reflétait en rien la complexité des enchantements pratiques. Parce que, en effet, la base ne se constituait que d'une longue incantation en vieux nordique, qu'Evvie n'avait pas mis longtemps à apprendre, et qui ensuite s'adaptait aux situations. Il suffisait de changer quelques termes, quelques tournures, et le tour était joué.

Pour l'occasion, ils s'étaient installés dans la grande plaine vide où s'étaient écrasés les vaisseaux elfiques, un millénaire auparavant. Evvie, assise au sol, avait passé quelques heures à écouter le vieil elfe, posant parfois quelques questions. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Elle n'avait eu, comme prévu, aucun mal à absorber la doctrine, et à accepter les règles établies. Qui n'étaient pas nombreuses. La principale était de toujours évaluer la puissance de ce qui envahissait le corps, et de s'adapter en fonction. « Ne pas s'attaquer à une Pierre d'Infinité en n'étant qu'une débutante » pour citer Imaven.

— Vous vous sentez prête ?

Incertaine, Evvie haussa les épaules. La théorie était vraiment d'une simplicité enfantine. Mais elle craignait la pratique. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, parce que cet inconnu, flou et hypothétique, lui faisait peur. Elle s'apprêtait à explorer une branche de ses pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait jamais suspecté exister.

— Pas vraiment. Mais on va faire avec.

Imaven parut tergiverser un moment, finit par acquiescer.

— Parfait. On va commencer aussi facilement que possible.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra intensément. Son corps immatériel se mit à luire d'un éclat lugubre. Evvie l'observa attentivement, curieuse de voir ce qu'il comptait faire.

Puis, soudain, il se volatilisa. Comme s'il s'était téléporté, ou vaporisé. Elle avait à peine cillé, qu'il n'était plus là. La jeune princesse se redressa d'un bond, stupéfaite. Si on lui avait un jour dit que les fantômes pouvaient faire ça… Depuis toute petite, elle les voyait. Elle les avait observés, alors qu'ils traversaient les murs, geignaient, suivaient les vivants… mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne s'étaient volatilisés devant elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et étendit ses sens, ses perceptions magiques, à la recherche de l'aura, désormais familière, de l'esprit de l'elfe. Elle parcourut les plaines vides, sans vie, telle un souffle d'air, appelant régulièrement son nom, guettant la petite étincelle d'énergie, à peine perceptible, qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître.

Mais rien.

Loin, du côté de la montagne, elle percevait l'aura ténébreuse de Möker. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se détourna de cette source, refit un tour sur la plaine. Personne ne répondait à son appel. Comme si Imaven avait disparu du monde des morts.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait terriblement frustrée. Dépitée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué à une épreuve dans laquelle elle ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Ce qui l'irritait encore plus. Elle détestait échouer, mais elle détestait encore davantage ne pas savoir. Elle se mordit les lèvres, se rassit, ramena ses jambes en tailleur, inspira profondément. Se concentra, essaya de ressentir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les mouvements, presque inexistants, des fantômes, leurs souffles éthérés qui ne déplaçaient pas l'air. L'énergie de chacun d'entre eux, discrète, comme une flamme presque éteinte, mais malgré tout présente.

Alors seulement, elle perçut une différence dans son environnement. Une perturbation, minime, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner. Elle fronça les sourcils, se jeta à la poursuite de cette étrange aura, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant.

Contrairement à ce que Möker avait essayé de lui enseigner, elle ne voyait pas les auras par couleurs, comme beaucoup de magiciens. Elle ne les percevait pas visuellement. Elle les ressentait plutôt, comme une pulsation, un battement de cœur, dont le rythme était propre à chaque créature. Vivante ou non, toutes émettaient quelque chose. Il s'agissait seulement de repérer la bonne fréquence.

Dans la foule de fantômes, qui vibraient sur un motif semblable, en étrange harmonie, Evvie percevait sans difficulté cette autre pulsation, qui perturbait le motif général. Saccadée, inconnue. Elle se focalisa toute son attention dessus. Chercha, tout autour d'elle, jusqu'à la localiser. Tout près de son genou gauche.

Elle baissa la tête.

Un petit ver de terre, pâle, aveugle, pointait sa tête blanche vers le ciel. Il se tortilla un moment, ondulant son corps annelé, se déplaçant lentement vers la surface, jusqu'à émerger totalement à l'air libre. Evvie se pencha, considérant avec attention le lombric qui évoluait dans le sol poussiéreux, traçant un long sillon sur son passage.

C'était ça. Cette petite bestiole étrange, qui émettait cette pulsation bizarre, à mi-chemin entre le vivant et le mort. Elle sentait confusément que, comme Möker, la créature n'appartenait réellement à aucun des deux mondes. Comme pour l'entité primaire, le corps semblait être séparé de l'âme de l'animal.

Ce fut une fois qu'elle eut comparé les deux cas, le lombric et l'elfe noire, qu'elle comprit. Et éclata de rire, stupéfaite. C'était Imaven.

C'était Imaven qui avait pris possession de ce corps de ver de terre.

Evvie comprit aussitôt l'exercice. Elle se concentra sur cette étrange pulsation. Écouta attentivement. Elle percevait comme… une distinction. Avec un peu d'attention, elle devina deux rythmes distincts. Celui du corps, la pulsation quasi inexistante de la chair morte. Et celui de l'esprit qui l'habitait, qui se rapprochait plus des vibrations traditionnelles des fantômes, sans totalement y être conforme. Elle se focalisa sur cette distinction. Sur cette séparation.

« On va commencer aussi facilement que possible » avait dit Imaven.

À voix basse, Evvie souffla la formule, et insuffla un peu d'énergie dans cette brèche entre la dépouille et l'âme.

L'énergie qu'elle avait envoyée lui revint en pleine figure. Ce qui, physiquement ou magiquement, ne lui fit rien. Mais elle avala de travers, sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une telle résistance. Son incantation avait littéralement rebondi sur la brèche. Ne l'avait même pas fracturée. Elle serra les dents, réitéra, avec un peu plus de fermeté.

Encore une fois, elle échoua lamentablement. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle sentit que le lien entre les deux entités avait souffert de son attaque. Elle se lança à nouveau à l'assaut, insistant encore un peu plus, maintint un flux d'énergie constant, au lieu d'envoyer une seule quantité, en une fois, admira la liaison entre le corps et l'esprit, qui se tendait à chaque instant un peu plus. Finalement, elle l'amena au point de rupture, là où il ne manquait plus qu'une petite secousse pour briser le lien.

Elle donna une dernière impulsion. Le lien se rompit. Et, immédiatement, Imaven se matérialisa devant la princesse sous sa forme spectrale, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Félicitations.

Evvie cilla, encore sous le choc de la quantité – pas si négligeable qu'elle l'aurait crue – nécessaire à la séparation d'un esprit elfique et d'un lombric. Imaven vit sa surprise sur son visage, se permit un léger rire.

— Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? La liaison entre possesseur et possédé, en fonction de la situation, peut être incroyablement solide. Dans le cas actuel, elle l'était, parce que mon hôte ne m'opposait pas de résistance.

— Tous les fantômes savent faire ça ? demanda soudain Evvie, mettant enfin le doigt sur la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

— En principe, oui. Mais ils ne sont pas forcément au courant, et même quand ils le savent, cela requiert une énergie magique assez conséquente. Et le fait est qu'un hôte vivant va en général se rebeller contre la possession n'aide pas. Ensuite, ce n'est qu'une question d'équilibre des forces. Soit le possédé est plus puissant, donc il va éjecter spontanément le possesseur, soit le possesseur domine, et fait ce qu'il veut du corps qu'il a acquis.

Evvie ne répondit rien, le temps d'assimiler les informations. Elle comprit, assez facilement, ce qu'Imaven lui expliquait. Le principe était assez évident.

— J'ai une question, fit soudain l'esprit, face au silence de son élève. Comment avez-vous ressenti le lien ? Et pourquoi avoir maintenu un flux constant plutôt qu'une attaque unique, et ciblée ?

Evvie se mordilla les lèvres.

— Ça fait deux questions, fit-elle enfin avec une ombre de sourire. Le lien… c'était comme une corde… Je ne la voyais pas vraiment, mais le la sentais.

— Et vous l'avez sentie se fracturer après votre deuxième tentative ?

Elle hocha la tête, poursuivit sur la deuxième interrogation :

— Et, pour le flux… en fait, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. C'était assez instinctif, et vu que je n'avais aucune idée de la quantité précise d'énergie qu'il me fallait, j'ai préféré y aller progressivement.

Imaven hocha la tête, procédant à son tour les informations. Finit par sourire, fier.

— C'est une excellente approche. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'énergie qui ne parvient pas à rompre le lien, si elle est lancée en une fois, rebondit, et revient vers vous. Avec des exorcismes qui requièrent beaucoup de puissance, si vous lancez tous en une fois…

— Je risque de me blesser avec le contrecoup, compléta Evvie, voyant où il voulait en venir.

— Ça, et le fait que l'entité possédante peut être hostile à votre tentative. Elle peut renvoyer l'énergie avec encore plus de puissance. Vous voulez essayer ce cas de figure ?

Evvie approuva, enthousiaste. Elle adorait cette manière d'apprendre. Quelques explications, et le reste qu'elle devinait par elle-même. Tant qu'on lui donnait une base, elle savait se débrouiller.

Comme la fois précédente, Imaven disparut littéralement. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle s'y attendait. Elle fixa le lombric, qui était devenu inerte depuis qu'elle avait éjecté l'esprit de l'elfe la première fois. Quelques secondes après qu'Imaven se soit volatilisé, le ver de terre s'animait lentement, levait la tête.

Pour tester, Evvie lança une petite boule d'énergie contre le lien, qu'elle repéra cette fois-ci bien plus facilement. Parée au contrecoup, elle fut néanmoins surprise par la force de celui-ci. Elle sentit comme un souffle magique dans ses os, qui la secoua délicatement. En soi, comme elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup d'énergie dans l'assaut, elle ne fut pas blessée, mais elle sentit quand même que le retour était nettement supérieur à ce qu'elle avait envoyé.

Elle se concentra intensément, évalua la quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour expulser Imaven du corps qu'il occupait, lança une boule intangible contre le lien. L'énergie ne rebondit pas contre l'élastique immatériel. Elle le rompit sur le coup. Evvie sourit, fière d'elle.

— Bien, fit Imaven, légèrement essoufflé, en réapparaissant. C'est exactement ça. Mais…

Evvie sentit la conscience de l'elfe s'aventurer près de son aura à elle, la sonder avec attention.

— Vous n'y avez pas mis beaucoup de force… finit par constater l'elfe, un air consterné sur le visage.

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Comment ça ?

— Votre énergie magique est totalement intacte…

La princesse haussa les sourcils. Après tout, elle ne s'était occupée que d'un lombric, non ?

— Vous ne comprenez pas.

Imaven sourit, mais c'était un ricanement légèrement amer.

— J'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie dans ma liaison. Un sorcier moyen aurait pu m'éjecter, mais il aurait sérieusement entamé ses réserves. Il se serait fatigué. Vous… vous avez un potentiel gigantesque. Terrifiant, je dirais presque.

Evvie cilla, hésitant à le prendre pour un compliment, finit par hocher la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle était censée répondre à cela.

— C'est bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je comprends enfin pourquoi c'est Möker qui s'occupe de vous. Avec un potentiel comme le vôtre, vous pourriez très vite déchiqueter la structure interne d'un monde…


	98. III : Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**  
 **– Svartalfheim –**

Quelques jours plus tard, Evvie considérait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en exorcisme. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de moyens de tester ses limites, puisque Svartalfheim était un monde globalement mort, excepté peut-être quelques lombrics et autres créatures souterraines qui avaient survécu. Möker lui avait raconté que, avant même l'extermination des elfes noirs, le monde n'était pas particulièrement hospitalier à l'égard des créatures vivantes, quelles qu'elles soient. Toutes les tentatives pour amener des hordes d'animaux sauvages provenant d'autres mondes avaient échoué. Il n'y avait pas assez de ressources, pas assez d'abris naturels… il n'y avait rien qui favorise l'évolution de la vie.

Ainsi, les exercices d'Evvie s'étaient, en grande majorité, limités à expulser Imaven de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver comme hôte potentiel. Elle s'était habituée à évaluer la quantité d'énergie qu'il lui fallait, à adapter sa formule lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle se débrouillait bien, n'avait plus besoin d'hésiter. Mais – et elle en était consciente – elle ne savait faire que la moitié de ce qu'un exorciste classique pouvait faire, faute d'objets possédés par des entités autres qu'un esprit elfique.

Ce matin-là, Möker l'avait envoyée méditer quelques heures à une quinzaine de kilomètres de la montagne. Elle avait obéi, s'était téléportée. Et, comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer de contacter son frère. C'était un instinct viscéral, contre lequel elle ne pouvait lutter. Et, de plus, elle n'essayait pas vraiment. Elle _voulait_ parler à son frère.

Alors, elle avait à nouveau suivi le lien. Et, comme d'habitude, elle avait rebondi contre le mur immatériel qui séparait Svartalfheim des autres mondes.

Sauf que, contrairement à son habitude, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

Elle était remontée à nouveau le long du fil, s'était arrêtée juste avant la barrière. Et, là, avait projeté sa conscience le long de ce mur, cherchant une faille, cherchant une lézarde quelconque. Un moyen, comme un autre, de passer.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Möker jeta un regard torve à Imaven. Mais elle souriait. Après tout, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait faire progresser Evvie dans la nécromancie, en sachant qu'elle avait pour cet art un don inné, c'était bien l'elfe. De son vivant, il avait repoussé les limites de la communication entre les morts et les vivants bien plus loin que quiconque d'autre. Il avait été le meilleur sorcier de son espèce, qu'il s'agisse de puissance ou de technique.

— Le problème, c'est qu'elle est limitée. Pas par sa puissance – ce serait même plutôt le contraire – mais par le manque d'exemples. Je ne peux posséder que des corps morts ou des cailloux, ici.

Le ton d'Imaven était amer, dépité. Le plus grand sorcier de Svartalfheim, réduit à l'état de lombric, à défaut d'avoir autre chose sous la main. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Il aspirait au repos, pas à cette errance éternelle sur les plaines vides.

— Et elle a une manière très spécifique d'aborder la magie, tu l'auras remarqué ? Pas comme une humaine classique… plutôt comme…

Möker hocha la tête.

— Une immortelle, souffla-t-elle, sans vraiment oser y croire.

Elle songea à Engill. Son alter ego, son exact opposé. Ordre et lumière, là où elle était chaos et obscurité. Ils étaient nés en même temps que l'univers tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, en même temps que les Neuf Mondes. Tous ceux qui les connaissaient les pensaient immortels. Eux deux seuls savaient qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils vivraient peut-être encore quelques milliards d'années, mais ils savaient qu'ils disparaîtraient un jour. Un jour, les Neuf Mondes sombreraient à nouveau dans ce néant primaire dont ils avaient émergé. Et Engill et Möker sombreraient avec.

Möker n'avait pas peur de disparaître. Déjà, elle se sentait lasse de cette vie qu'elle menait. Elle occupait le corps de l'une des dernières elfes noires de l'univers, seulement pour assurer la pérennité de l'espèce. Parce que, si les elfes noirs disparaissaient vraiment, physiquement, ce serait une catastrophe. L'équilibre magique, ô combien fragile, des Neuf Mondes, serait rompu sur le coup.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Evvie l'avait distraite de cet ennui perpétuel, de cette méditation séculaire dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée par lassitude, quelques centaines d'années plus tôt. Enfin, ce n'était pas tant Evvie, qu'Engill, qui avait bien failli déchirer la structure des Mondes. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas contenté d'envoyer des êtres vivants aux quatre coins de l'univers. Non, ça, l'arbre des mondes l'aurait très bien supporté. Mais il avait aussi enfermé toute la partie inférieure de l'Yggdrasil dans une bulle magique, où le temps s'écoulait plus vite. Bien plus vite.

Möker était pleinement consciente d'évoluer dans un autre espace-temps que le reste de l'univers. Evvie, en revanche, ne le savait pas. C'était l'une des raisons, d'ailleurs, pour lesquelles elle ne parvenait pas à contacter son frère. Si elle n'avait pas été enfermée dans cette bulle, elle aurait peut-être pu. Avec sa puissance, avec la force de leur lien, c'était même presque certain. Mais Engill les avait séparés. Elle vivait un mois là où son frère vivait une minute. Normal que la communication ne passe pas.

— Tu es sûre ?

Imaven avait rebondi sur l'affirmation de Möker. Sur son visage se peignait la stupeur la plus totale. Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Certaine. Tu remarqueras que tous les mortels, toi y compris, vous voyez les auras en couleurs. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent les ressentir, et encore, leurs perceptions ne sont pas particulièrement affinées. Elle… elle les _sent_. Littéralement.

— Comme toi ?

— Comme moi.

— Et ça veut dire que…

Möker secoua la tête lentement.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais…

À ce moment là, elle perçut la secousse qui ébranlait Svartalfheim tout entier. Elle la sentit, comme une gigantesque vibration, qui se propageait dans l'air et la terre. Partout. Elle frissonna instinctivement, une réaction purement physique, en réponse à cette perturbation. Imaven, qui l'avait ressentie aussi, lui jeta un regard atterré.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps, se téléporta, instantanément, vers la seule source de vie qui pulsait sur tout Svartalfheim.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Pour la première fois, Evvie comprenait ce que Möker voulait dire quand elle parlait d'une barrière constituée de flux très denses. Pour la première fois, elle les _percevait._ Sans trop savoir comment, elle sentait la vibration de ce mur, comme si elle avait posé ses doigts sur la surface d'un tambour. Elle percevait la peau qui se distendait, se raidissait. Elle n'était pas vivante, mais elle pulsait, elle aussi, à son propre rythme. Qui était en fait une multitude de fréquences distinctes, entremêlées.

Fascinée par cette découverte, Evvie continua son exploration mentale. Elle visualisa la barrière, comme cette peau de tambour, en noir et blanc, qui vibrait à chaque instant, et s'en rapprocha le plus possible, sans se faire renvoyer. Elle avança encore, sur une distance qu'elle n'aurait su évaluer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une aveugle, qui découvrait le monde autour d'elle au toucher. Elle-même se sentait vibrer avec cette étrange coupole qui recouvrait Svartalfheim. Elle la percevait, dans ses os, dans son cœur.

Elle perçut aussi l'infime variation de rythme, alors qu'elle progressait à l'aveuglette, effleurait par endroits ces flux de magie. Dès qu'elle sentit le changement, elle se tendit, en alerte, se glissa dans cette direction. Il n'y avait rien ni personne pour l'en empêcher.

L'ambiance générale, dans l'esprit d'Evvie, se modifiait doucement alors qu'elle s'approchait de la source de cette perturbation. Tout devenait plus sombre, plus sinistre. Physiquement, elle se mordit les lèvres, mais continua d'avancer. Après tout…

Et puis, soudain, le vide.

Sous ses doigts immatériels, la peau de tambour qui avait guidé sa progression avait disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils, se projeta précautionneusement vers ce vide. Déployant ses perceptions, elle essaya de délimiter les rebords de ce trou. Tendue à l'extrême, frémissante, elle avait l'impression que son esprit s'étirait désagréablement, se dilatait, se liquéfiait presque. Mais il était hors de question de reculer. Elle voulait savoir.

Une fois qu'elle eut déterminé où étaient les limites de cet étrange corridor, elle s'aventura un peu plus à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, elle sentit une pression terrifiante s'abattre sur elle, comme une chape de plomb qui se serait écrasée sur ses épaules. Dans le monde réel, elle tressaillit, fit le dos rond pour soutenir le poids qui lui tombait dessus. Dans l'univers magique, son esprit eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Mais, paralysée, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper de ce tunnel noir.

Par réflexe, elle ouvrit les yeux, essayant de s'arracher à la dimension spirituelle. Mais il n'y avait que de l'obscurité autour d'elle. Pas l'ombre d'une mince lumière à l'horizon.

Evvie avait connu l'obscurité. La noirceur de sa chambre, celle qui survenait dès qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, n'avait-elle été enfermée dans un néant pareil. Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien. Littéralement rien. Le vide le plus immense, le plus désertique et le plus terrifiant qu'elle ait jamais pu imaginer prenait du relief en face d'elle.

Elle ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds, ni même son véritable corps. Non, son esprit était pris dans cette autre dimension, sans corps matériel, sans point de repère. Le tunnel s'était refermé derrière elle, l'avait aspirée.

Elle s'obligea à refermer les yeux. Cela allait contre ses pulsions les plus primaires, qui lui disaient de chercher le moindre petit éclat de lumière, mais elle s'y força. Elle devinait, instinctivement, que cela ne servait à rien. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé la sortie, qu'elle ait les yeux ouverts ou fermés, elle ne verrait rien.

Profondément concentrée, elle étendit à nouveau ses perceptions. Guettant la plus infime pulsation, un quelconque rythme, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Même la pulsation de la barrière, qu'elle venait pourtant de quitter, avait disparu.

 _Il n'y a rien. Absolument rien. C'est le vide primitif. L'absence de tout, rendue réelle._

Elle savait que son corps était quelque part sur Svartalfheim. Elle savait qu'elle en avait un. Mais elle était perdue dans cette dimension, intangible. Elle ne sentait plus Möker, qui la secouait par l'épaule, essayait de la ramener. Elle ne sentait plus rien.

§.§.§.§.§.§

— Oh, par les six singularités…

Möker écarta de force les paupières fermées d'Evvie, dévoilant globes oculaires d'un noir d'encre. La jeune fille, assise en tailleur à même le sol de poussière, ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle respirait à peine, ne bougeait absolument pas.

— Stupide gamine… gronda Möker dans sa barbe, incapable de s'en abstenir.

Elle essaya immédiatement de retracer le parcours de l'énergie vitale de la princesse, ce qui lui prit une fraction de seconde, à peine, par la force de l'habitude. Parvenue là où l'esprit d'Evvie s'était engagé dans le tunnel, elle étendit ses perceptions. Il n'y avait pas de faille apparente dans la structure de Svartalfheim. Pourtant, la perturbation qu'elle avait ressentie témoignait d'une modification dans la consistance de la barrière du monde. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'approcha encore davantage de cette petite zone où la trace de l'énergie vitale de la jeune fille persistait encore.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour deviner qu'une brèche, ouverte depuis bien longtemps, venait tout juste de se colmater. Et pas pour n'importe quelle raison.

Le potentiel magique d'Evvie, qu'Imaven glorifiait tant, avait permis la fermeture spontanée de la faille. Par sa simple présence, elle avait apporté l'énergie manquante à la soudure. Mais, durant l'opération, elle avait dû être absorbée dans la brèche.

Maintenant, elle était bloquée dans le vide entre les mondes. Sans aucun moyen de revenir.


	99. III : Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**  
 **– Muspellheim –**

Ils avaient atterri sur ce qui semblait être un volcan. Elsa ne se sentait pas exactement en sécurité en devinant la lave sous ses pieds, mais lorsque Irstv lui assura que vu le nombre de couches successives de la structure géologique, il aurait largement le temps de se rendre compte d'un éventuel problème, elle ne protesta pas. De toute façon, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, et sentir le sol ferme sous ses talons ne lui fit que du bien. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, tandis que le démon s'asseyait, apparemment fatigué.

Pour la première fois, Elsa découvrait ce que devaient endurer probablement les gens dans ces îles tropicales que les explorateurs rapportaient avoir découvertes, des îles situées bien au sud où il faisait apparemment plus chaud qu'à Arendelle. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas les étés trop chauds dans son royaume, ici, elle suffoquait littéralement. La sueur coulait le long de son corps, à l'intérieur de son armure, et elle ne voyait malheureusement pas d'autre solution que de dire à Sylvi de dénuder ses bras et ses jambes. Pour peu, elle se serait mise en sous-vêtements, mais elle n'oserait probablement jamais. Devant un inconnu, dans un royaume étranger, en plein milieu de nulle part… c'était juste impensable.

Alors qu'elle allait souffler à Sylvi de dégager ses épaules et ses jambes, celle-ci rétrécit spontanément, comme si leur communication était rétablie. Elle devint un justaucorps moulant, qui la couvrait depuis les épaules jusqu'à mi-cuisses, avec deux larges bretelles pour maintenir le bustier en place. Les bottines habituellement intégrées à la combinaison s'étaient transformées en une étrange paire de sandales fermées, qui maintenaient suffisamment le pied pour qu'elle puisse courir, et demeuraient assez ouvertes pour permettre à ses pieds de respirer. Elsa cilla, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était convenable pour elle de porter quelque chose comme ça.

 _— Quelqu'un te voit ?_ grogna Sylvi. _Non. Alors il n'y a aucun problème._

 _— Mais…_

Au bout du compte, elle décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance, préféra plutôt demander à son armure pourquoi le contact avait paru coupé durant tout leur vol.

 _— Il y a de grosses perturbations magiques dans l'air, liées à Néant, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant en particu…_

 _— Néant ?_

Sylvi poussa un soupir mental, mais se décida à expliquer malgré tout.

 _— L'entité primaire, l'univers sous sa forme première. Tout ce qui existe est dérivé de Néant, directement ou non. Mais, comme je disais, ça fait quelques millénaires qu'il était calme et ne faisait rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se déciderait à s'agiter maintenant…_

 _— Et, concrètement, ça peut encore arriver, ce genre de soucis ?_

 _— Probablement, oui. Mais ce n'est pas ça, mon inquiétude majeure._

 _— Quoi donc ?_

 _— Tu ne le sens pas encore, et tu ne le peux pas. Quand tu seras intronisée… tu comprendras ce que je veux dire._

Elsa réprima un mouvement d'humeur en entendant cela. Elle détestait ne pas savoir, d'autant plus que cela semblait la concerner.

 _— Mais encore ? Une explication serait sympa._

Elle sentit l'hésitation de son armure. Comme si celle-ci ne devait pas parler.

 _— Tu n'es pas initiée…_ finit par laisser échapper Sylvi, son désolément se sentant dans son ton. _Je ne devrais pas t'en parler. Mais je suppose que…_

Si elle avait été humaine, Elsa était certaine qu'elle l'aurait vue grimacer.

 _— Je vais le dire comme ça. Je suis, comme toutes les armures des Gardiens, faite à partir de l'essence de Néant. C'est entre autres pour ça que je ressens autant les perturbations magiques qu'il cause._

 _— Et Irstv les perçoit parce que…?_

 _— Parce que c'est un Örven intronisé._

Elsa souffla une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa tresse avec agacement. Mais, persistante, la mèche retomba exactement là où elle était juste avant, devant les yeux de la blonde, qui finit par la replacer elle-même derrière son oreille pour être tranquille. Cette histoire d'intronisation qui libèrerait potentiellement un pan entier de sa magie dont elle n'avait même pas conscience commençait à profondément l'irriter. En fait, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle sache que son armure gardait un secret dont elle ne pouvait avoir connaissance qui la frustrait.

 _— Désolée, tu as vu comment ça se passait quand j'essayais de t'en parler. C'est comme si la communication se coupait._

 _— Donc ça n'a aucun rapport avec Néant ?_

 _— Si… enfin… comment te dire ça…_

C'était bien la première fois qu'Elsa voyait Sylvi avoir du mal à expliquer un phénomène. Elle inspira profondément, s'astreignit au calme. S'énerver, ici et maintenant, ne mènerait à rien. Dans l'absolu, la réaction la plus rationnelle serait d'oublier cette histoire le temps de récupérer les Pierres d'Infinité, et ensuite d'en reparler avec tous les Gardiens.

 _— Essaie de voir les choses comme ça. Un sceau est posé sur moi, il m'empêche de te parler de ton intronisation. Au moment où je voudrais le faire, notre liaison mentale se coupe momentanément, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête d'essayer. Et puis, en plus de ça, il y a Néant qui fait des failles dans nos univers et qui essaie de s'infiltrer, ce qui provoque des interférences supplémentaires, notamment pour nous armures, parce que nous venons littéralement de lui._

Elsa ferma les yeux, essayant de se représenter les faits. Finalement, elle préféra basculer sur une analogie bizarre avec la mer, où les sujets tabous étaient de petits rochers et Néant une immense barrière. Le seul lien entre eux deux était que tous deux apparaissaient sporadiquement.

 _— Si tu veux, c'est dans cette idée-là._

Elsa poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux, et alla s'asseoir par terre, à une distance respectable d'Irstv, qui lui-même paraissait plongé dans une discussion interne intense, au vu de ses sourcils froncés.

 _— Bon, on va laisser ce sujet de côté_ , finit-elle par décider. _Irstv est-il digne de confiance ?_

Cette fois-ci, la communication était claire. Pas d'interférences néantesques, pas de sol qui fondait sous les pieds de la reine, pas de course-poursuite au milieu de couloirs de roche. La réponse arriva sans tarder :

 _— Dans l'absolu, sur les sujets importants, oui. Mais après, question mentalité, dis-toi que les mœurs des démons ne sont pas les mêmes que celles des humains, donc ce qui semblera acceptable pour lui ne le sera pas nécessairement pour toi._

Elsa émit un grognement grincheux.

 _— Et en détail ?_

Les images qui défilèrent dans son esprit lui firent regretter sa question immédiatement. Et Elsa savait que c'étaient des souvenirs, et pas juste des projections possibles. Les corps tordus aux ailes arrachées qu'elle voyait agoniser lentement dans un brasier lui mirent très vite le cœur au bord des lèvres, la vision d'Irstv lui-même en train d'écarteler quelqu'un faillit bien l'achever. Elle poussa un gémissement.

 _— Attention, ne va pas hurler au scandale pour autant. Parce que premièrement, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi tu le fais, et deuxièmement… même parmi les siens, le porteur d'Eldur est rarement apprécié._

 _— Je me demande bien pourquoi…_

Le sarcasme dégoulinait presque dans la voix mentale d'Elsa, mais elle tint sa langue et son impulsion d'aller secouer le démon pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. En revanche, une autre question, sortie de nulle part, relança très vite la discussion sur un autre sujet.

 _— Tu n'as aucune idée de comment retrouver les autres ?_

Sylvi garda le silence un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis, après mûre réflexion, elle finit par murmurer :

 _— Tends la main._

Elsa s'exécuta, curieuse. Elle observa en silence une goutte d'acier qui se coulait le long de son épaule, descendait son bras, jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu de sa paume, laissant derrière elle un sillage gris. Puis, le métal parut s'écarter, jusqu'à dévoiler un petit objet doré en forme de larme.

 _— Tu peux faire ça ?_

 _— C'est comme une poche intérieure. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, ça. Le fait est que ce truc est un bout de l'essence d'Engill. Il t'indiquera par où aller. Je suppose qu'il ne va pas t'envoyer directement vers les tiens, mais sur le long terme, il rassemblera probablement tout le monde au même endroit._

 _— Et c'est maintenant que tu me le montres ?_

 _— Disons qu'entre la course-poursuite et la phase de vol, l'occasion n'était pas idéale._

Elsa hocha la tête. C'était logique. Perturbant, mais logique. Elle poussa un soupir, prit la petite perle entre ses doigts, l'examina avec attention. La texture lisse sous sa peau rappelait l'émail, ou une pierre précieuse polie, mais l'énergie qu'elle sentait pulser du petit objet n'avait rien en commun avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu sentir jusque là. Ça vibrait littéralement de positivité, de lumière, de… vie, tout simplement.

Cela dit, il y avait aussi autre chose. Comme une sorte de tension qui en émanait, qui l'attirait vers un endroit précis. Elsa se redressa, fit quelques pas vers l'avant. Elle n'aurait pas su dire comment, mais elle sentit immédiatement que ce n'était pas par là qu'il fallait aller. Comme si le contact de la gemme réveillait un instinct enfoui, un subconscient qui savait par où se diriger. Elle pivota de quatre-vingt-dix degrés vers la gauche, esquissa à nouveau quelques pas, mais l'impression désagréable demeura. Encore un quart de tour, et, en même temps qu'elle avançait, tout paraissait s'apaiser.

 _— Bon, je suppose qu'il faut aller par là…_ glissa Sylvi dans son esprit, un brin narquoise. _Ça résout une partie de nos problèmes sur la suite des évènements._

Il restait la question de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans cette direction. Pour savoir, Elsa préféra se tourner, envers et contre tout, vers le spécialiste local, dont les ailes formaient actuellement un dôme de protection autour de lui.

— Irstv ?

Silence. Avec une certaine méfiance, Elsa approcha sa main, écarta deux plumes auburn, gênée à l'idée de l'interrompre dans une discussion privée.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparée aux iris écarlates qui avaient remplacé le noisette malicieux, éventuellement mesquin. À l'instant où il la vit, il montra les crocs tel un fauve, dévoilant deux canines pointues, deux fois plus longues que des dents normales, qu'Elsa était certaine n'avoir jamais vues jusqu'à maintenant. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, qui se transforma en véritable course à reculons lorsque des mains griffues se tendirent vers elle.

 _— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!_

 _— Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Mais fuis._

 _— Merci du conseil !_

Elle n'était pas sûre que le sarcasme soit passé dans sa voix mentale tant elle était angoissée, mais Sylvi réagit au quart de tour. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se déployer entièrement avant qu'une main couverte d'une armure blanche ne se referme sur le poignet d'Elsa, avec une force qui lui aurait probablement brisé les os dans une autre situation. Malheureusement, la douleur aiguë qui remonta au moment du choc rappela à Elsa qu'elle se l'était probablement démis durant son premier vol plané dans les grottes. Elle gémit alors qu'un souffle fétide effleurait son visage et que les crocs cherchaient la jugulaire. Ils cognèrent contre l'acier incassable de l'armure, et la jeune femme cria par réflexe.

 _— Elsa ?_

 _— Hmm ?_

 _— Tu sais te battre, il me semble…_

C'était l'impulsion qu'il fallait pour sortir la jeune femme de sa transe. Elle poussa un grognement grincheux, fit difficilement abstraction de la souffrance qui irradiait de son poignet, et se décida à faire face au démon sanguinaire qui voulait sa peau.

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Allez, on passe à un chapitre par semaine, pour peu que j'aie le temps de les écrire… j'ai perdu toute mon avance. XD**_


	100. III : Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 19**  
 **– Ljösalfheim –**

Silvester s'avança au centre de l'assemblée, nerveux. Il sentait les prunelles des elfes, de mille et une nuances florales qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais imaginées, qui le suivaient. Et ce poids, familier, et pourtant si dérangeant, lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour à Weselton. C'était le poids des expectatives, leur masse lourde et rigide, qui pesait sur ses épaules comme ses lourdes capes hivernales.

Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs auparavant, pas pour essayer d'aider autant de personnes en une seule fois. Il savait que, s'il n'y arrivait pas, le peuple elfique continuerait de souffrir.

Mais il y avait aussi les yeux d'Alvär, de cet étrange vert cerclé d'outre-mer, qui le considéraient sans crainte ni espoir. Le message qu'ils diffusaient était limpide.

 _Essaie. Tu n'y perdras rien._

Alors, il prit une profonde inspiration, inclina la tête sur le côté. Quelque part, à côté de cette cavité de l'arbre, Eirik était en train d'essayer de renouer le contact avec sa mère. Silvester n'avait pas exactement compris les explications de l'Örven, mais il savait que l'ourson était une sorte de catalyseur qui leur permettrait éventuellement de communiquer.

Pour sa part, il avait une toute autre mission, intimement liée à la présence encore brûlante de l'Æther dans ses veines. Il serra les dents, considéra avec attention la petite boîte métallique qui lui avait été présentée. À l'intérieur, une large feuille noire aux bords repliés, rattachée par sa tige à une petite branche tout aussi sombre et rabougrie. L'une comme l'autre irradiaient d'obscurité, comme si elles aspiraient la vitalité de tout ce qui les entourait. Même l'air autour paraissait plus terne, plus opaque.

Silvester ferma les yeux. Alvär avait débloqué quelque chose, dans son corps, comme une sorte de potentiel, qu'il n'avait jamais senti jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait instinctivement que, seul, il ne serait jamais parvenu à rien, mais il y avait encore cette discrète présence à ses côtés, celle de l'elfe à la peau sombre.

Guidé par cette étrange impression, il laissa son esprit entrer en contact avec l'Æther. À l'instant où la pierre effleura sa conscience, il gémit de douleur. Mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, la souffrance n'était plus aussi vive qu'avant. Il serra les dents, luttant pour imposer sa volonté au fluide qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression d'essayer de remonter une rivière à contre-courant, et à voir les larmes qui coulaient en flot ininterrompu le long des joues d'Alvär, ce dernier devait ressentir une douleur similaire.

Et puis, brutalement, il tendit la main vers la petite branche rabougrie, crispa les doigts. Un fluide écarlate s'en échappa, fusa droit vers la feuille contaminée par le Mal Sombre. Celle-ci frémit, parcourue par une nuée de fines particules rougeâtres. Là où la poussière passait, la noirceur de la feuille s'éclaircissait progressivement, jusqu'à ce que le vert légèrement bleuté domine à nouveau.

Médusé, Silvester observait le phénomène avec émerveillement, à peine conscient que c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué. Il se contentait d'admirer la branche qui reprenait à son tour sa couleur d'origine, un marron clair presque beige.

Puis, la réalité le frappa. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il avait fait de la magie.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa, brisant le silence concentré qui s'était installé dans le creux de l'arbre. Il tourna la tête vers Alvär, qui lui rendit un sourire rassurant, étincelant de bonheur.

— L'Æther est la pierre de la réalité, expliqua l'elfe avec un soulagement à peine contenu. Bien utilisée, elle peut modifier la structure même d'un univers.

Pris d'un soudain vertige, Silvester dut s'asseoir. Son esprit essayait de concevoir la multitude de possibilités qui découlaient de l'usage de la gemme, mais il sentait qu'il n'en avait qu'un pâle aperçu. La seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à songer, en vérité, étaient les bénéfices pour son royaume. Aucune d'armée ennemie, pas même celle d'Elsa d'Arendelle, ne pourrait les menacer s'il parvenait à maîtriser ce pouvoir, aucune famine et aucune maladie n'existerait. L'Æther était la réponse à tout.

Un sourire sincèrement heureux affleura à ses lèvres, et il tendit précautionneusement la main vers la petite branche. Les elfes autour de lui retinrent leur souffle, soudain nerveux, conscients que si l'opération n'avait pas totalement marché, l'humain, et, _a fortiori_ , leur arbre-maison, était menacé.

Mais, après deux minutes en contact direct avec la branche anciennement contaminée, Silvester ne manifestait aucun signe d'agonie, contrairement à tous les animaux qui avaient pu malheureusement toucher le Mal Sombre. Lorsque les elfes assimilèrent cette idée, une immense clameur jaillit. Et, même si Silvester ne comprenait pas leurs cris, il sentait la joie qui en irradiait.

Il se permit un long soupir, baissa les yeux, avisa ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement. Son souffle était court, son sang battait à ses tempes, mais il ne s'était que rarement senti aussi puissant, aussi maître de son destin, et cette sensation était euphorisante. Alors, il leva la tête vers Alvär, et souffla, un brin provocateur :

— Votre forêt est malade, me semble-t-il ?

§.§.§.§.§.§

Eirik n'avait pas réussi à établir le contact avec sa mère. En fait, malgré les conseils de l'Orven, il ne parvenait pas à sentir l'énergie dorée censée irradier de son ourson. Il avait beau se concentrer, la seule chose qu'il percevait était l'aura de sa mère, qui avait créé l'animal en premier lieu. Cette impression l'irritait et le rassurait en même temps ; il se sentait à fois totalement impuissant, et étrangement proche de la véritable Elsa Frost.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, il se redressa au milieu de la chambre vide, invoqua un petit flocon entre ses doigts avec un sourire las. Un vent frais, jailli de nulle part, vint agiter ses cheveux mi longs, emporta au passage le flocon, qui se dissolvait dans le vide.

Au fond, Eirik savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même sur sa véritable nature. Il n'était pas un magicien de glace. Il manipulait l'air. Sous toutes ses formes, sous tous ses aspects. Les flocons qu'il faisait apparaître avec un peu de concentration n'étaient que de la vapeur d'eau condensée. Il avait menti à son entourage en déclarant qu'il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que sa mère, parce que ça l'avait rassuré, petit, qu'il puisse faire comme elle. Au moins n'était-elle pas une totale étrangère, malgré la distance qu'elle avait imposée à ses enfants.

Il savait qu'Evvie avait bien plus souffert que lui de cette distance. Là où lui avait pu se rattacher à leur magie similaire, Evvie avait hérité de capacités qui dépassaient l'entendement de quiconque, y compris sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se confier à personne d'autre que son frère, qui avait toujours été une oreille attentive.

Où était-elle, maintenant ? Avec qui était-elle ?

L'idée qu'elle soit seule, livrée à elle-même, le rendait nerveux. Derrière son masque de froideur, sa sœur était vulnérable. Au moins, si elle était avec leur… père… elle pourrait apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Les longues heures de trajet jusqu'à l'arbre des elfes avaient obligé Eirik à réfléchir à Loki d'Asgard. Leur père biologique, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette idée. Il n'avait pas été présent durant onze ans, et à l'instant où il était réapparu, tout avait basculé. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés catapultés dans un univers de légendes, où le monde n'était pas unique, où les elfes existaient et où chacun risquait sa vie au quotidien.

D'un autre côté, l'enfant ne parvenait pas à oublier que son père avait rassuré Evvie là où personne d'autre ne l'aurait pu. Il lui avait montré comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il lui avait enseigné une forme de magie qu'il était le seul à connaître. Eirik n'était pas jaloux de ça ; il préférait voir sa sœur se sentir mieux, même si c'était grâce à quelqu'un que lui n'aimait pas, que l'inverse.

Mais que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau tous réunis ?

Eirik était prince, il savait quelles responsabilités incombaient à sa mère. L'alliance avec le nouvellement fondé royaume de Weselton, même s'il n'en connaissait pas les termes, était bénéfique pour Arendelle. Sa mère agirait pour le royaume d'abord, qu'importe ce qu'elle ressentait. Et il était certain qu'elle aimait toujours le père de ses enfants, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à lui.

Ce qui laissait Eirik dans une position délicate. D'un côté, il ne soutenait absolument pas Silvester, qu'il ne connaissait pas assez. Certes, il était courtois et se comportait comme tout prince le devrait, et il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais personne dans la famille Frost ne savait rien de lui. Mais l'alliance avec Weselton était un point positif à ne pas négliger. D'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas les prétentions de son père, Loki, qui n'avait aucune légitimité. Mais s'il pouvait aider Evvie et Elsa à se sentir mieux…?

Le gamin secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec une grimace frustrée, irrité par son indécision, poussa un soupir grincheux, et tendit à nouveau sa main vers l'ourson. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés sur Ljösalfheim ? Une demi-journée, plus ou moins ? Où était sa mère ?

 _Maman, Evvie, si vous m'entendez, répondez…_ songea-t-il, projetant ses pensées avec toute sa force. _S'il vous plaît…_

La dernière phrase, plaintive, enfantine, lui avait échappée, mais comme personne ne répondit, il considéra que personne ne l'avait entendue. Cela l'attrista et le rassura en même temps. Dépité malgré tout, il se roula en boule contre la fourrure douce, et étrangement chaude, de l'ourson, avec une unique question en tête.

 _Où sont-elles ?_

§.§.§.§.§.§

Après avoir prévenu Eirik qu'ils partaient, Silvester, Alvär et une poignée d'elfes s'étaient mis en route vers la forêt, en direction de la zone contaminée, qui s'étendait chaque jour. Marchant aux côtés des elfes, qui avaient ralenti le pas pour lui permettre de suivre le rythme, Silvester contemplait avec un mélange d'effarement et d'admiration l'immense nuage rouge sombre qui masquait le ciel et le soleil. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise pour savoir qu'il en était la cause.

Pour autant, maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il pouvait faire lorsqu'il maîtrisait l'Æther, il ne parvenait pas à craindre la substance magique autant qu'auparavant. Certes, elle l'effrayait encore un peu, parce qu'il n'avait pas de réel contrôle dessus sans l'aide d'Alvär, mais elle était déjà moins terrifiante.

Une fois en bordure de la forêt, la femme elfe qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée posa la main au sol, et ferma les yeux. Tout le groupe s'immobilisa, alors qu'elle se concentrait intensément. Après une poignée de secondes, elle se redressa ; ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des iris violets illuminés d'un vif éclat. Une étrange grimace, comme un sourire, dévoila un instant ses dents, et elle orienta son regard vers le ciel. Le prince de Weselton suivit son regard, hoqueta de stupeur.

Dans l'étendue sombre et vide encore un instant plus tôt, d'étranges ombres étaient apparues. Et elles plongeaient droit vers les elfes.

Soudain nerveux, l'homme se trémoussa sur place, incertain. Les elfes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir peur, mais lui, simplement en entendant les cris aigus des créatures, se sentait terrifié. Malgré tout, il ne bougea pas, observa les bêtes qui ralentissaient leur course aérienne en dessinant de larges cercles autour du petit groupe.

Mais brusquement, la forêt s'effaça du champ de vision de Silvester. En fait, d'une seconde à l'autre, tout s'effaça. Il tressaillit, couina, pris d'une terreur soudaine, alors que tout ce qui l'entourait devenait obscurité. Le silence prit le pas sur tous les bruits environnants, les odeurs disparurent. Ses membres cessèrent de répondre. Le monde autour de lui devint néant. Les ténèbres l'avalèrent.


	101. III : Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**  
 **– Ljösalfheim –**

Silvester s'avança au centre de l'assemblée, nerveux. Il sentait les prunelles des elfes, de mille et une nuances florales qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais imaginées, qui le suivaient. Et ce poids, familier, et pourtant si dérangeant, lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour à Weselton. C'était le poids des expectatives, leur masse lourde et rigide, qui pesait sur ses épaules comme ses lourdes capes hivernales.

Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs auparavant, pas pour essayer d'aider autant de personnes en une seule fois. Il savait que, s'il n'y arrivait pas, le peuple elfique continuerait de souffrir.

Mais il y avait aussi les yeux d'Alvär, de cet étrange vert cerclé d'outre-mer, qui le considéraient sans crainte ni espoir. Le message qu'ils diffusaient était limpide.

 _Essaie. Tu n'y perdras rien._

Alors, il prit une profonde inspiration, inclina la tête sur le côté. Quelque part, à côté de cette cavité de l'arbre, Eirik était en train d'essayer de renouer le contact avec sa mère. Silvester n'avait pas exactement compris les explications de l'Örven, mais il savait que l'ourson était une sorte de catalyseur qui leur permettrait éventuellement de communiquer.

Pour sa part, il avait une toute autre mission, intimement liée à la présence encore brûlante de l'Æther dans ses veines. Il serra les dents, considéra avec attention la petite boîte métallique qui lui avait été présentée. À l'intérieur, une large feuille noire aux bords repliés, rattachée par sa tige à une petite branche tout aussi sombre et rabougrie. L'une comme l'autre irradiaient d'obscurité, comme si elles aspiraient la vitalité de tout ce qui les entourait. Même l'air autour paraissait plus terne, plus opaque.

Silvester ferma les yeux. Alvär avait débloqué quelque chose, dans son corps, comme une sorte de potentiel, qu'il n'avait jamais senti jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait instinctivement que, seul, il ne serait jamais parvenu à rien, mais il y avait encore cette discrète présence à ses côtés, celle de l'elfe à la peau sombre.

Guidé par cette étrange impression, il laissa son esprit entrer en contact avec l'Æther. À l'instant où la pierre effleura sa conscience, il gémit de douleur. Mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, la souffrance n'était plus aussi vive qu'avant. Il serra les dents, luttant pour imposer sa volonté au fluide qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression d'essayer de remonter une rivière à contre-courant, et à voir les larmes qui coulaient en flot ininterrompu le long des joues d'Alvär, ce dernier devait ressentir une douleur similaire.

Et puis, brutalement, il tendit la main vers la petite branche rabougrie, crispa les doigts. Un fluide écarlate s'en échappa, fusa droit vers la feuille contaminée par le Mal Sombre. Celle-ci frémit, parcourue par une nuée de fines particules rougeâtres. Là où la poussière passait, la noirceur de la feuille s'éclaircissait progressivement, jusqu'à ce que le vert légèrement bleuté domine à nouveau.

Médusé, Silvester observait le phénomène avec émerveillement, à peine conscient que c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué. Il se contentait d'admirer la branche qui reprenait à son tour sa couleur d'origine, un marron clair presque beige.

Puis, la réalité le frappa. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il avait fait de la magie.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa, brisant le silence concentré qui s'était installé dans le creux de l'arbre. Il tourna la tête vers Alvär, qui lui rendit un sourire rassurant, étincelant de bonheur.

— L'Æther est la pierre de la réalité, expliqua l'elfe avec un soulagement à peine contenu. Bien utilisée, elle peut modifier la structure même d'un univers.

Pris d'un soudain vertige, Silvester dut s'asseoir. Son esprit essayait de concevoir la multitude de possibilités qui découlaient de l'usage de la gemme, mais il sentait qu'il n'en avait qu'un pâle aperçu. La seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à songer, en vérité, étaient les bénéfices pour son royaume. Aucune d'armée ennemie, pas même celle d'Elsa d'Arendelle, ne pourrait les menacer s'il parvenait à maîtriser ce pouvoir, aucune famine et aucune maladie n'existerait. L'Æther était la réponse à tout.

Un sourire sincèrement heureux affleura à ses lèvres, et il tendit précautionneusement la main vers la petite branche. Les elfes autour de lui retinrent leur souffle, soudain nerveux, conscients que si l'opération n'avait pas totalement marché, l'humain, et, _a fortiori_ , leur arbre-maison, était menacé.

Mais, après deux minutes en contact direct avec la branche anciennement contaminée, Silvester ne manifestait aucun signe d'agonie, contrairement à tous les animaux qui avaient pu malheureusement toucher le Mal Sombre. Lorsque les elfes assimilèrent cette idée, une immense clameur jaillit. Et, même si Silvester ne comprenait pas leurs cris, il sentait la joie qui en irradiait.

Il se permit un long soupir, baissa les yeux, avisa ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement. Son souffle était court, son sang battait à ses tempes, mais il ne s'était que rarement senti aussi puissant, aussi maître de son destin, et cette sensation était euphorisante. Alors, il leva la tête vers Alvär, et souffla, un brin provocateur :

— Votre forêt est malade, me semble-t-il ?

§.§.§.§.§.§

Eirik n'avait pas réussi à établir le contact avec sa mère. En fait, malgré les conseils de l'Orven, il ne parvenait pas à sentir l'énergie dorée censée irradier de son ourson. Il avait beau se concentrer, la seule chose qu'il percevait était l'aura de sa mère, qui avait créé l'animal en premier lieu. Cette impression l'irritait et le rassurait en même temps il se sentait à fois totalement impuissant, et étrangement proche de la véritable Elsa Frost.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, il se redressa au milieu de la chambre vide, invoqua un petit flocon entre ses doigts avec un sourire las. Un vent frais, jailli de nulle part, vint agiter ses cheveux mi longs, emporta au passage le flocon, qui se dissolvait dans le vide.

Au fond, Eirik savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même sur sa véritable nature. Il n'était pas un magicien de glace. Il manipulait l'air. Sous toutes ses formes, sous tous ses aspects. Les flocons qu'il faisait apparaître avec un peu de concentration n'étaient que de la vapeur d'eau condensée. Il avait menti à son entourage en déclarant qu'il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que sa mère, parce que ça l'avait rassuré, petit, qu'il puisse faire comme elle. Au moins n'était-elle pas une totale étrangère, malgré la distance qu'elle avait imposée à ses enfants.

Il savait qu'Evvie avait bien plus souffert que lui de cette distance. Là où lui avait pu se rattacher à leur magie similaire, Evvie avait hérité de capacités qui dépassaient l'entendement de quiconque, y compris sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se confier à personne d'autre que son frère, qui avait toujours été une oreille attentive.

Où était-elle, maintenant ? Avec qui était-elle ?

L'idée qu'elle soit seule, livrée à elle-même, le rendait nerveux. Derrière son masque de froideur, sa sœur était vulnérable. Au moins, si elle était avec leur… père… elle pourrait apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Les longues heures de trajet jusqu'à l'arbre des elfes avaient obligé Eirik à réfléchir à Loki d'Asgard. Leur père biologique, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette idée. Il n'avait pas été présent durant onze ans, et à l'instant où il était réapparu, tout avait basculé. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés catapultés dans un univers de légendes, où le monde n'était pas unique, où les elfes existaient et où chacun risquait sa vie au quotidien.

D'un autre côté, l'enfant ne parvenait pas à oublier que son père avait rassuré Evvie là où personne d'autre ne l'aurait pu. Il lui avait montré comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il lui avait enseigné une forme de magie qu'il était le seul à connaître. Eirik n'était pas jaloux de ça il préférait voir sa sœur se sentir mieux, même si c'était grâce à quelqu'un que lui n'aimait pas, que l'inverse.

Mais que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau tous réunis ?

Eirik était prince, il savait quelles responsabilités incombaient à sa mère. L'alliance avec le nouvellement fondé royaume de Weselton, même s'il n'en connaissait pas les termes, était bénéfique pour Arendelle. Sa mère agirait pour le royaume d'abord, qu'importe ce qu'elle ressentait. Et il était certain qu'elle aimait toujours le père de ses enfants, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à lui.

Ce qui laissait Eirik dans une position délicate. D'un côté, il ne soutenait absolument pas Silvester, qu'il ne connaissait pas assez. Certes, il était courtois et se comportait comme tout prince le devrait, et il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais personne dans la famille Frost ne savait rien de lui. Mais l'alliance avec Weselton était un point positif à ne pas négliger. D'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas les prétentions de son père, Loki, qui n'avait aucune légitimité. Mais s'il pouvait aider Evvie et Elsa à se sentir mieux…?

Le gamin secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec une grimace frustrée, irrité par son indécision, poussa un soupir grincheux, et tendit à nouveau sa main vers l'ourson. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés sur Ljösalfheim ? Une demi-journée, plus ou moins ? Où était sa mère ?

 _Maman, Evvie, si vous m'entendez, répondez…_ songea-t-il, projetant ses pensées avec toute sa force. _S'il vous plaît…_

La dernière phrase, plaintive, enfantine, lui avait échappée, mais comme personne ne répondit, il considéra que personne ne l'avait entendue. Cela l'attrista et le rassura en même temps. Dépité malgré tout, il se roula en boule contre la fourrure douce, et étrangement chaude, de l'ourson, avec une unique question en tête.

 _Où sont-elles ?_

§.§.§.§.§.§

Après avoir prévenu Eirik qu'ils partaient, Silvester, Alvär et une poignée d'elfes s'étaient mis en route vers la forêt, en direction de la zone contaminée, qui s'étendait chaque jour. Marchant aux côtés des elfes, qui avaient ralenti le pas pour lui permettre de suivre le rythme, Silvester contemplait avec un mélange d'effarement et d'admiration l'immense nuage rouge sombre qui masquait le ciel et le soleil. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise pour savoir qu'il en était la cause.

Pour autant, maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il pouvait faire lorsqu'il maîtrisait l'Æther, il ne parvenait pas à craindre la substance magique autant qu'auparavant. Certes, elle l'effrayait encore un peu, parce qu'il n'avait pas de réel contrôle dessus sans l'aide d'Alvär, mais elle était déjà moins terrifiante.

Une fois en bordure de la forêt, la femme elfe qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée posa la main au sol, et ferma les yeux. Tout le groupe s'immobilisa, alors qu'elle se concentrait intensément. Après une poignée de secondes, elle se redressa ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des iris violets illuminés d'un vif éclat. Une étrange grimace, comme un sourire, dévoila un instant ses dents, et elle orienta son regard vers le ciel. Le prince de Weselton suivit son regard, hoqueta de stupeur.

Dans l'étendue sombre et vide encore un instant plus tôt, d'étranges ombres étaient apparues. Et elles plongeaient droit vers les elfes.

Soudain nerveux, l'homme se trémoussa sur place, incertain. Les elfes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir peur, mais lui, simplement en entendant les cris aigus des créatures, se sentait terrifié. Malgré tout, il ne bougea pas, observa les bêtes qui ralentissaient leur course aérienne en dessinant de larges cercles autour du petit groupe.

Mais brusquement, la forêt s'effaça du champ de vision de Silvester. En fait, d'une seconde à l'autre, tout s'effaça. Il tressaillit, couina, pris d'une terreur soudaine, alors que tout ce qui l'entourait devenait obscurité. Le silence prit le pas sur tous les bruits environnants, les odeurs disparurent. Ses membres cessèrent de répondre. Le monde autour de lui devint néant. Les ténèbres l'avalèrent.


	102. III : Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**  
 **– Ljösalfheim –**

Eirik avait perdu espoir. Cela faisait trois jours que Silvester était parti, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à rétablir le contact avec sa mère. Pourtant, juste avant leur départ, Alvär lui avait clairement expliqué comment faire. Mais rien à faire, personne ne répondait. Et Eirik avait beau orienter ses réflexions vers sa mère, il n'arrivait pas à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un écho de sa voix. Idem pour Evvie, idem même pour Loki. Personne n'était joignable.

Las, épuisé et frustré par une multitude de tentatives qui n'aboutissaient pas, il se contentait de se reposer, appuyé contre son ourson, lorsque la voix retentit soudain dans sa tête.

 _— Eirik ?_

Il se redressa comme un ressort, n'osant y croire.

 _— Maman ?_

La douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, et la vague d'amour qu'il ressentit à l'instant où il pensa le mot, le convainquirent immédiatement que c'était bien elle.

 _— Je suis là. Comment vas-tu ?_ s'enquit-elle immédiatement.

 _— Mieux, maintenant_ , répondit instinctivement l'enfant _. Je suis sur Ljösalfheim, apparemment… et toi, où es-tu ? Evvie est avec toi ?_

Sa mère hésita, comme si elle n'osait pas lui dire la vérité. Mais, très vite, les mots résonnèrent, terribles, et pourtant étrangement rassurants.

 _— Muspelheim. Et non, Evvie n'est pas avec moi, mais elle est en sécurité avec une… connaissance, on va dire…_

Le soulagement déferla dans le corps d'Eirik comme une vague de douce chaleur, lui permettant enfin de décrisper ses muscles noués par des dizaines d'heures d'angoisse. Il poussa un long soupir, se laissa retomber contre le ventre du pachyderme de glace qui veillait sur lui.

 _— Loki est avec toi ?_ demanda-t-il après un instant de silence mental.

Il lui sembla entendre le discret soupir, légèrement agacé, de sa mère, mais son ton était paisible lorsqu'elle répondit :

 _— Non. Mais il est censé avoir une pierre comme la tienne, donc je devrais pouvoir le contacter sans mal._

Eirik fronça un sourcil, perturbé.

 _— Une pierre ?_

 _— Oui, une petite gemme dorée._

 _— Je n'en ai pas. Mais…_

Il hésita. Et, soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il tourna la tête, observa un instant les yeux de miel liquide de son ours, et sourit :

 _— Mais l'ourson que tu as créé a les yeux dorés, maintenant. Donc je suppose que…_

Il n'acheva pas. Mais ils avaient tous les deux compris. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, la pierre avait fusionné avec l'animal. Ce qui, songea l'enfant avec un sourire, lui éviterait de la perdre.

 _— Donc avec cette pierre, je peux te contacter ?_ embraya-t-il.

 _— C'est ça_ , répondit Elsa. _Tu es en sécurité, j'espère ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

Instinctivement, sans même savoir comment il le faisait, il projeta ses souvenirs le long du lien mental qui l'unissait temporairement à sa mère. Depuis son premier réveil, au milieu de la forêt, en passant par son arrivée à l'arbre-maison des elfes et à la crise de Silvester, jusqu'à ses épuisantes tentatives de contact qui avaient toutes échoué.

En retour, sa mère lui envoya une puissante vague de tendresse, rassurante, qui enveloppa l'esprit de l'enfant et lui permit de totalement se calmer. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, sourire aux lèvres, et ferma les yeux en continuant de lui envoyer d'autres souvenirs, plus anciens, regrettant qu'il n'ait pas les moyens de le faire plus tôt.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Quelques heures plus tard, après qu'il ait enfin cessé de discuter avec sa mère, Eirik était sur le point de s'assoupir, lorsqu'un gamin elfe entra presque en courant dans la petit cavité creusée du gigantesque tronc creux, qui lui faisait office de chambre. Le jeune prince, brutalement tiré de sa somnolence, le détailla avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de curiosité, incapable de lui donner un âge. En fait, seule sa petite taille lui permettait de vaguement jauger l'âge de l'être, puisqu'il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en physiologie elfique.

L'enfant elfe s'appuya un instant contre le bois, fixant Eirik avec une expression tout aussi surprise. Regard bleu-vert et iris couleur miel liquide s'affrontèrent quelques instants, avant que l'inconnu ne parle d'une voix âpre, aux accents étrangement chantants :

— Salut… enfin, je crois… je suis désolé si je ne respecte pas tes titres…

Stupéfait d'entendre sa langue, Eirik se reprit néanmoins bien vite, et répondit cordialement :

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment est-ce que tu…?

L'elfe haussa les sourcils.

— J'ai appris votre langage quand j'étais à la cour de Son Altesse Sif d'Asgard… répondit-il, butant légèrement sur certains mots. On m'y a envoyé comme page quand j'ai eu huit cycles… enfin, années.

— Tu en as combien, maintenant ?

— Dix. Et toi ?

— Onze. Je sais que tu viens d'ailleurs et que tu n'es pas là pour longtemps, mais… est-ce que ça te plairait d'aller dehors avec moi ?

Eirik se redressa sur le champ, un sourire de pure joie aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé avec sa mère, qu'il se sentait enfin rassuré, l'idée de visiter les lieux l'enchantait.

— Avec joie ! Où est-ce que tu veux m'emmener ?

L'autre le regarda quelques secondes, avec un mélange de crainte et d'incompréhension, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

— Euh… Au sommet de l'Arbre, déjà, je pense. Ah, et… juste, que tu saches… Ne fais pas trop cette… chose… avec tes lèvres… Chez nous, c'est un signe de menace.

Au début, Eirik ne comprit pas. Puis, lentement, en voyant le regard légèrement nerveux de l'autre sur son visage, il finit par comprendre. Il souriait. Sauf que qui avait dit qu'un sourire était un signe de joie, dans le langage corporel d'un elfe ? Ils n'avaient pas la même culture, après tout. Pourquoi devraient-ils avoir les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes habitudes ? L'enfant secoua lentement la tête, luttant pour abaisser ses commissures alors qu'il avait juste envie de rire.

— Ah, désolé, marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de son visage. Et du coup, comment vous faites pour montrer que vous êtes heureux ?

— Comme ça, répondit l'elfe en haussant les sourcils.

Eirik haussa les sourcils à son tour, plus par scepticisme que par réelle joie, même s'il se sentait heureux de pouvoir enfin parler avec quelqu'un qui connaissait les lieux, et qui l'empêcherait de se morfondre.

— Ah. Désolé, je vais essayer. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

— Kathruth. Et toi ?

— Eirik. Ravi de te connaître. On y va ?

§.§.§.§.§.§

Après la quinzième crise, en tous points identique aux précédentes, Silvester peinait à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux voltigeaient à gauche et à droite, à la recherche d'un éventuel soutien, difficile à trouver. Alvär se tenait à côté de lui, mais son regard vert cerclé d'indigo était fiché loin au-dessus de la tête du prince, sur la forêt qui les entourait. Et, pour cause, les bois avaient enfin totalement retrouvé leur couleur d'origine.

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours – ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus dans la pénombre provoquée par l'Æther – qu'ils progressaient en direction de la source du Mal Sombre, se frayaient difficilement un passage dans la nature contaminée. À chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient, c'était à la lisière de la maladie végétale, pour soigner une large aire, ce qui vidait Silvester du peu de forces qu'il avait. Sans le soutien de l'elfe gardien de Ljösalfheim, il se serait mille fois effondré.

Le pire était de savoir que, même s'il avait rejeté une grande partie de l'Æther hors de ses veines, la Pierre avait toujours un impact terrifiant sur son esprit. Ses « crises » étaient en fait de courtes périodes où son corps se mettait à trembloter, oscillait entre le monde des vivants et un espace parallèle, vide et froid. Dans ces moments-là, l'obscurité envahissait son esprit, la terreur faisait pulser le sang à ses tempes, il avait l'impression de disparaître. Les ténèbres l'attiraient, et, malgré ses réticences et son angoisse, il avait l'impression de demeurer bloqué dans cet espace intermédiaire de plus en plus longtemps.

Et même Alvär n'avait aucune idée de la cause de ce phénomène. Cela terrifiait Silvester, mais il s'efforçait toujours d'affecter une sérénité qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il savait que l'elfe se préoccupait de lui, mais surtout de son monde, qui était en train de se faire ronger par une maladie que seul la Gemme de la Réalité était capable de contenir.

À moins, bien entendu, de trouver la source de cette peste noire et de l'éradiquer. C'était le dernier espoir du petit groupe.

Avec une grimace, Silvester se redressa de l'herbe dans laquelle il s'était effondré après la dernière crise, et s'approcha du hakrai qu'il était censé monter. Tous les autres elfes l'attendaient, déjà assis sur le dos de ces étranges créatures grises et rouges, aux corps de reptiles et aux têtes d'oiseaux, surmontées d'une crête osseuse.

Son propre hakrai inclina la tête à son approche, le fixa de ses yeux intelligents de rapace, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait. Le prince de Weselton escalada avec difficulté la grande aile repliée, pour s'installer entre les deux plus gros pics sur le dos de la bête, ne sachant toujours pas s'il aimait ou détestait ce moyen de transport. L'animal était intelligent, et son vol était calme et fluide. Mais Silvester avait découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose de simple, et pourtant irritant, qui l'empêchait d'apprécier les déplacements aériens : le vertige.

Alors, pour ne pas geindre, il fermait les yeux. Cela intensifiait par mille les sensations, lui donnait l'impression que la moindre inclinaison sur le côté était un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, mais cela lui évitait de voir les centaines de mètres de vide sous ses pieds, une vue qu'il abhorrait et qui lui donnait envie de rendre le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Une fois qu'il fut bien installé, le hakrai poussa un cri aigu, repris en écho par tous les autres, et se propulsa dans les airs. Silvester retint difficilement son propre hurlement, ferma hermétiquement ses paupières, et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'épais pic devant lui, jointures si serrées qu'elles en devinrent très vite douloureuses.

Ils venaient de finir la zone dans laquelle ils avaient atterri la veille. Maintenant, ils se dirigeaient vers sa bordure pour continuer leur tâche, s'éloignaient encore un peu plus de l'immense arbre qui servait de refuge aux elfes. Au cours d'une discussion, quelques jours plus tôt, Alvär avait confié à Silvester qu'il ne quittait presque jamais l'arbre, par précaution, car c'était là que son pouvoir était le plus fort, et que plus ils s'en éloigneraient, plus sa force diminuerait. Ce qui impliquait que le prince devrait se reposer de plus en plus sur sa maîtrise de l'Æther, une maîtrise plus que hasardeuse.

Mentalement, Silvester se sentait épuisé. Outre ses crises, qui le vidaient de toute son énergie, utiliser le peu d'Æther qui coulait dans ses veines lui demandait une concentration impressionnante. Malgré les jours passés à le faire, la Pierre refusait toujours de se plier totalement à sa volonté elle gardait une étrange part d'indépendance. Actuellement, en plein vol, il la sentait pulser dans ses veines comme pour le narguer.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas grand monde à qui il pouvait parler. Alvär était généralement trop concentré sur ses pouvoirs, et les autres elfes ne parlaient pas sa langue. Avec en plus le silence mortuaire qui régnait sur la forêt contaminée, il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Weselton. Parfois, cette solitude, mêlée à la peur de l'inconnu, l'empêchait de dormir. Dans ces moments-là, il passait des heures à se retourner sur l'herbe bleutée, qui paraissait noire dans la semi obscurité.

Un peu plus détendu qu'au décollage, il laissa sa main errer sur le côté, caresser la peau chaude, légèrement rugueuse, du hakrai, s'abandonna à sa brûlure de la solitude. Et, avec ses yeux fermés, il ne vit pas les particules écarlates qui s'échappaient de ses doigts, et se faufilaient dans le corps de l'oiseau.


	103. III : Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21**  
 **– Vanaheim –**

Décidément, Vanaheim était un endroit mal fréquenté.

Loki avait eu envie d'insulter tous les dieux du monde connu en se réveillant encerclé. Mais les choses s'étaient encore compliquées lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les bandits tenaient Kira, une lame sous la gorge. La gamine, solidement maintenue par une jeune homme, lui lançait des regards éperdus, entre confusion et souffrance silencieuse, des appels à l'aide qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Pas qu'il puisse de toute façon tolérer que de vulgaires bandits s'attaquent à lui.

Ils en voulaient à sa bourse, il suffisait de voir la façon dont ils la lorgnaient pour le comprendre. Mais, apparemment, ils ne seraient pas non plus contre un peu de compagnie féminine. Le dieu poussa un grognement d'ours mal léché en voyant les sourires obscènes que les six hommes esquissaient en regardant la gamine. Elle avait beau avoir l'apparence d'une petite fille, cela ne semblait pas les arrêter.

— Mets-toi debout lentement, ordonna un type, un grand barbu aux dents jaunies, qui avait un œil de moins que ses compagnons.

Loki n'était pas matinal. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais se réveiller dans ces conditions, lui qui avait toujours été traité avec les égards dus à un prince, ne risquait pas d'améliorer son humeur. Aussi, au lieu d'employer le ton mielleux, hypnotique, qu'il aurait utilisé dans d'autres circonstances, il se contenta de bouger. À la vitesse de l'éclair.

La glace jaillit de ses deux mains. Deux hommes s'effondrèrent avant même qu'il ne soit debout. Et les quatre autres ne firent pas long feu. Loki avait combattu des soldats asgardiens, des Jötuns, les Trois guerriers et Son Altesse Sif, Thor lui-même… Ce n'étaient pas des pillards et des déserteurs – vu l'armement de l'un, il n'y avait aucun doute – qui allaient lui causer des soucis.

Absolument pas dérangé par la flèche hâtive qui avait été lâchée dans sa direction, il se contenta d'ériger un bouclier de glace contre lequel la pointe de bois rebondit, claqua des doigts. Des pics de glace – une idée qu'il avait empruntée à Elsa – jaillirent du sol, transpercèrent trois des bandits. Le dernier, celui qui maintenait une dague contre le cou de Kira, poussa un couinement terrifié.

— Lâche-la, ordonna Loki, glacial.

Paniqué, l'homme s'empressa de s'exécuter, et la gamine tomba à genoux, pliée de douleur. Dédaignant le Vane, Loki se précipita à côté d'elle. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il prit la main. Elle paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement, malgré la moitié de nuit de sommeil et sa température qui était redescendue à la normale. Loki l'allongea avec délicatesse, plaça la couverture en boule qui gisait non loin sous sa tête, et se redressa à nouveau.

Il restait une menace. Mineure, mais une menace malgré tout. Et, si d'instinct, il l'aurait éliminée sans remords, il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'homme qui l'empêcha de le faire sur-le-champ.

Loki en aurait presque douté de sa santé mentale. Tuer n'avait jamais été un problème, ni pour lui, ni pour Thor, même si ce dernier préférait souvent son marteau aux lames et le craquement des os qui explosaient à la discrétion d'une dague bien enfoncée.

Il poussa un grognement grincheux, mais parvint à maîtriser sa voix pour lui donner une inflexion glacée, sans pour autant passer pour un psychopathe total.

— Avez-vous des chevaux ?

Nerveux, le Vane hocha la tête, et désigna la forêt qui les bordait.

— Laissés là-bas, attachés, bredouilla-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait imperceptiblement.

— Vous avez vu notre feu, je suppose ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Loki faillit soupirer. La magie au bout de ses doigts le démangeait, mais il n'avait pas nécessairement envie de redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Elsa l'avait fait changer, l'avait incité à la compassion. S'il voulait la revoir dans ses bras un jour, il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas le vilain qu'il avait été par le passé.

— Quel âge as-tu ?

L'Asgardien avait fait son choix, il ne tuerait pas ce Vane. En revanche, le laisser repartir librement n'était pas une bonne idée non plus, et récupérer les chevaux était une priorité financière.

— Vingt-cinq ans.

— As-tu déjà tué ?

Surpris, le brun secoua la tête. Il paraissait un peu plus vieux que son âge réel, mais le déni et l'horreur qui avaient afflué dans ses yeux verts lorsque le meurtre avait été évoqué lui donnaient un air enfantin.

— Non… par contre, je m'y connais un peu en plantes médicinales…

— Ah ? releva Loki en haussant un sourcil.

Il se doutait que l'autre essayait juste de sauver sa peau. De s'en sortir avec le moins de dégâts possible. Ce qui était compréhensible.

— Et serais-tu capable de faire passer sa douleur pour qu'elle puisse se remettre en selle ?

Le Vane regarda autour de lui, crispé. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'herbe et les arbres environnants, avisèrent le carré verdoyant près de la rivière qui avait attiré le regard de Loki la veille.

— Je pense… souffla-t-il.

— Tu as intérêt, glissa l'Asgardien d'une voix glaciale. Ta vie dépend de la sienne.

Comprenant la demande implicite, le brun s'approcha des plantes, les observa quelques instants avec attention, puis en arracha une douzaine. Loki s'assit simplement auprès de Kira, et l'observa sans bouger alors qu'il sortait de la besace dans un petit bol de bois et un pilon. Le dieu savait qu'il aurait dû rester concentré sur les actions de son nouveau prisonnier, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Elsa. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter, et ce silence forcé, cette distance imposée alors qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver et de se réconcilier avec elle, le tuaient.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles le Vane réduisit avec une ardeur nerveuse les plantes en une bouillie verdâtre, s'appliquant malgré – ou grâce à – la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Loki était ailleurs, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Jusqu'au moment où une petite main agrippa soudain son poignet, glissa quelque chose de chaud entre ses doigts. Il cilla, croisa le regard brun absent de Kira.

— Il y a… une voix… murmura-t-elle.

 _— Loki ?_

La voix douloureusement familière le fit tressaillir, le ramena brutalement dans le monde réel, paralysant ses pensées, ne laissant qu'un nom sur ses lèvres.

— Elsa ?!

Il s'était tout juste abstenu de crier, mais son exclamation avait attiré le regard du Vane. Loki ne s'en préoccupa pas, car déjà, la réponse tombait, douce, teintée d'une pointe d'amusement :

 _— Je t'entends, pas besoin de parler à haute voix._

 _— Comment est-ce que…?_

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa question, se contenta d'ouvrir sa main. Dans sa paume, la gemme dorée qu'il croyait avoir perdue étincelait, diffusait dans sa peau une douce chaleur. Il inspira profondément, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais la vague de soulagement instinctif qui avait déferlé lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix d'Elsa avait aussi tout mis sens dessus dessous.

 _— Où es-tu ?_ parvint-il finalement à formuler.

Elle poussa un soupir, qui se répercuta dans les oreilles de l'Asgardien comme si elle avait été seulement à quelques pas de lui.

 _— Sur Muspellheim._

Le choc, puis l'angoisse provoquée par cette révélation, fit pulser le sang dans ses veines, battre son cœur plus vite.

 _— Qui est cette gamine ?_ enchaîna-t-elle sans transition, entre inquiétude et curiosité. _Elle est blessée, et vu les souvenirs qu'elle a laissés échapper…_

Loki se crispa. L'inflexion dérangée dans la voix de la jeune reine lui donnait des frissons nerveux. Elle avait entrevu quelque chose de plus que ce que Kira lui avait dit. Il en était certain. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de demander sans trahir la relative confiance que la gamine avait placée en lui.

 _— Son père la battait, elle a essayé de me voler de l'argent pour s'enfuir, mais… bref. Au bout du compte, je l'ai prise avec moi. Evvie et Eirik sont avec toi ?_

 _— Non…_ soupira-t-elle. _Mais Eirik va bien, j'ai déjà pu parler avec lui. Il est sur Ljösalfheim avec Silvester apparemment, il y a une sorte de maladie qui détruit la forêt. Et Evvie est sur Svartalfheim avec une amie d'Engill._

 _— Engill ?_

Pour une fois, Loki avait clairement conscience d'avoir un train de retard sur les évènements. Même s'il comprenait qu'ils avaient été téléportés aux quatre coins du monde, il n'avait aucune idée des raisons, alors qu'Elsa paraissait au courant de tout. Elle dut capter sa pensée, parce qu'elle pouffa légèrement.

 _— Une entité cosmique très puissante. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis tout aussi perdue que toi…_ ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. _Mais apparemment, pour nous retrouver, il faut trouver les personnes vers qui cette pierre dorée te guide. Lorsque nous serons tous en contact, Engill créera une sorte de portail magique pour nous emmener là où aura lieu un rituel et…_

 _— Elsa, Elsa, attends. Je m'en fiche totalement, des entités cosmiques. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien. Le reste attendra._

Il devina son sourire, son amusement même. Elle paraissait étrangement détendue, comme rassurée par le simple fait de pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, même si son absence lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

 _— Merci. Mais je vais bien, occupe-toi plutôt de cette gamine. Et évite de trop la brusquer, elle a eu une enfance compliquée. Je te laisse, j'ai un ou deux petits problèmes à régler._

 _— Attends encore une seconde_ , la rattrapa-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner _. Comment te recontacter ?_

 _— Appelle mon nom. La pierre est toujours en contact avec ma peau, je t'entendrai. Mais, Loki…?_

Silence. Une barrière sembla s'élever, comme si la blonde se barricadait contre ses émotions. Loki se contenta d'attendre, conscient que si elle faisait cela, c'était qu'elle se mettrait probablement en danger prochainement. Ou alors qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle n'était pas encore décidée.

 _— Juste… prends soin de toi, aussi._

Et soudain, sa présence familière s'évapora. Le dieu gémit presque en sentant le profond trou qui se creusait dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées décousues.

Elsa allait bien. C'était le principal, le plus important. Et les jumeaux aussi, apparemment. Les autres devaient être ailleurs, sur d'autres mondes, occupés à récupérer les Pierres d'Infinité. Thor, notamment, avait probablement été envoyé sur Midgard, c'était le cas de figure le plus logique. Mais il restait Jötunheim et Niflehim où il n'y avait personne, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un devrait probablement s'y déplacer par la suite.

Il se secoua avec une grimace. C'étaient des problèmes qu'il résoudrait plus tard. Pour le moment, Elsa allait bien, et lui n'était pas encore parvenu à Sverjafjöl. Cette idée lui donna un violent coup de fouet, il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le Vane penché au-dessus de Kira, en train de lui faire boire sa mixture d'herbes. La gamine, encore à demi consciente, avala le tout avec une grimace, puis se rallongea.

— Cela devrait faire effet d'ici un petit moment, expliqua le brun, nerveux, en voyant le regard interrogateur du dieu.

— Parfait. Allons chercher vos chevaux, alors.


	104. III : Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22**  
 **– Vanaheim –**

Les hautes tours de Sverjafjöl se profilèrent devant eux le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. La cité d'acier, perchée sur une immense cascade gelée, avait quelque chose d'irréel sous la lumière du soleil bas. Était-ce le reflet de l'astre dans le métal brillant ? Son architecture irrégulière, presque agressive, avec ses hauts pics pointés vers le ciel comme un défi ? Loki n'aurait su le dire, mais malgré les années écoulées, il avait toujours l'impression de revoir la ville pour la première fois.

À côté de lui, Kira, raidie, mais assise en selle, avait le souffle coupé. Ses yeux détaillaient les courbes abruptes de la ville, s'attardaient sur les tours royales vertigineuses, cherchaient un point d'accroche dans l'acier poli qui rendait toute escalade impossible. Elle paraissait vouloir fuir la ville et s'y précipiter en même temps.

— La capitale… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Loki sourit, pour une fois certain de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'impression de majesté de la cité d'argent, alors qu'elle était pourtant bien plus petite qu'Asgard. Mais, perchée sur son immense rocher de glace, elle avait un charme certain, une aura de sérénité et de tranquillité que la ville d'or ne possédait pas.

— Dépêchons, lâcha-t-il. Je voudrais arriver avant le soir.

Sans attendre, il pressa sa monture d'un coup de talons vers le trot, puis vers le galop. Il restait un petit bout de route à parcourir avant d'atteindre l'immense pont de pierre qui s'élançait haut au-dessus un lac gelé et qui menait aux grandes portes, et il voulait profiter d'une dernière cavalcade avant d'entrer dans le palais de Freyr, qui allait être plus que ravi de le voir. Tellement qu'il risquait même d'en faire une crise.

De nerfs.

Loki esquissa un bref sourire à cette idée, puis se focalisa à nouveau sur la petite cavalière qui venait de le dépasser d'un galop rapide. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas encore fluides, mais avec la décoction qu'avait préparée le bandit avant de s'en aller, elle ne sentait presque pas la douleur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle disait. De temps en temps, elle se crispait encore imperceptiblement, mais Loki guettait, et il le remarquait.

Nonobstant, il n'avait rien dit. Parce qu'il considérait que ce n'était plus sa place. D'ici quelques heures, lui et cette gamine ne se reverraient probablement plus jamais, et il valait mieux qu'il soit focalisé sur ce qui l'attendait : trouver celui vers qui la gemme dorée le menait.

Il la sentait maintenant chauffer, brûler presque, à travers la poche intérieure de sa veste, alors qu'ils approchaient de la ville. À la fois furieux et heureux que ce soit Kira qui l'ait gardée, en fin de compte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que, si la gamine ne s'en sortait pas avec un travail normal, elle ferait au moins une excellente voleuse. Le risque étant que, dans une cité comme Sverjafjöl, elle se fasse un jour coincer par plus fort qu'elle.

Aux abords du long pont de pierre, les gardes les arrêtèrent pour connaître la raison de leur visite. Loki leur annonça qu'ils venaient demander audience et, bien que les soldats vanes l'avertissent qu'il faudrait patienter jusqu'au lendemain en raison de l'heure tardive, le dieu savait qu'il irait directement au palais une fois Kira installée. Ils s'engagèrent donc sous la massive construction, hantée par les échos de pas de leurs chevaux, qui masquaient bien la conversation qui se déroulait actuellement.

— Qui était la femme dans mon crâne ? demanda la gamine.

— Une amie.

Loki avait conscience de biaiser, mais cette enfant n'avait rien à faire dans sa vie privée. Ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Il réalisait lentement qu'il s'attachait avec plus de facilités. _Je vieillis…_ songea-t-il, grincheux.

— Elle avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi…

— La réciproque est vraie aussi, sourit-il, espérant clôturer le sujet.

Malheureusement, Kira ne semblait pas décidée à lui faciliter la tâche. Elle pivota franchement vers lui, et la question impérieuse qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures de chevauchée jaillit enfin.

— Es-tu réellement Loki d'Asgard ?

Il cilla, se tourna vers elle. Elle avait dû entendre Elsa l'appeler « Loki », et avait ensuite fait l'association d'elle-même. Après une hésitation, il finit par hocher la tête, conscient que, de toute façon, bientôt il ne serait qu'un souvenir.

— Mais pourquoi… murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'incompréhension. Pourquoi voyager ainsi ? Et… pourquoi moi ?

Elle avait hésité sur la dernière phrase. Loki sentit instinctivement, avec ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble durant leur trajet, qu'il lui devait au moins une explication sur les motifs de sa présence sur Vanaheim. Ou pas, au fond, mais il en avait étrangement envie. Pour une fois qu'il ne marquait pas un esprit par ses farces mesquines et sa fourberie, il se prenait à apprécier la sensation. L'admiration discrète, dans les iris, lui faisait étrangement chaud au cœur.

— Le transport entre les mondes est dysfonctionnel, broda-t-il au lieu de se lancer dans la longue explication de son épopée. Ils m'ont égaré dans un coin perdu de Vanaheim, pas très loin de ton village. Quant à pourquoi toi… Il n'y avait pas de réelle raison.

Un instant, la souffrance silencieuse pointa dans le regard chocolat de la jeune fille, mais fut très vite remplacée par une douloureuse acceptation. Elle acquiesça, détourna à nouveau son regard vers le bout du long pont couvert, mâchoire serrée et yeux embués.

L'Asgardien se mordit la langue, soudain déçu de lui-même. Il avait donné de faux espoirs à cette gamine. Même s'il avait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'ils se sépareraient à l'instant où ils franchiraient les portes de Sverjafjöl, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il deviendrait le père qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Lui-même avait espéré la même chose d'Odin durant des années. Qu'il devienne réellement un père, qu'il respecte et s'occupe d'un fils comme de l'autre.

Sauf qu'Odin n'avait été que déception. Même aux portes de la mort, il n'avait regardé Loki que comme un étranger, pas comme un père trahi par son fils. Il avait toujours été absent, psychologiquement. C'était toujours Frigga qui réconfortait Loki lorsqu'il allait mal, c'était toujours elle qui lui montrait de l'affection. Odin n'avait été qu'un modèle distant.

Un pincement au cœur, il observa la sortie du pont couvert se profiler devant eux, écouta les bruits de la ville qui commençaient à leur parvenir par-dessus les sabots des chevaux qui résonnaient sur les pavés. Au moment où il franchit les portes de la capitale, il prit une profonde inspiration, et pivota vers Kira.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être celui que tu voudrais, murmura-t-il.

Seule la larme qui dévala sa joue à toute vitesse lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il serra les dents, ses battements de cœur s'accélérant imperceptiblement, et poursuivit :

— Si tu le souhaites, je peux intervenir en ta faveur au palais.

Elle battit des paupières, chassant une nouvelle perle d'iode de ses cils, et poussa un soupir.

— Je ne vais pas refuser de l'aide. Mais… en quoi est-ce que je la mérite ? Pourquoi moi plus qu'une autre ?

Elle parlait à cœur ouvert, sans filtrer ses pensées. Loki lui en fut étrangement reconnaissant. Dans un univers où tout le monde surveillait toujours ce qu'il disait, cette âme ouverte était plaisante.

— Parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai voyagé, et pas une autre. Considère cela comme un remerciement.

Il avait changé. Avec elle à côté, il le réalisait pleinement. Il comprenait aussi qu'il n'était plus fait pour partir à l'aventure aux quatre coins de l'univers. Il avait des personnes à qui il tenait, et dont il voulait s'occuper. Il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que son père adoptif.

Alors, au lieu de s'arrêter à l'écurie la plus proche et de se séparer, ils prirent ensemble le chemin du palais.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin aux portes des immenses tours qui surplombaient la ville. Le palais de Freyr était atypique. Même s'il avait la même majesté que celui d'Asgard, il ressemblait bien plus à une cathédrale, l'immense donjon taillé en pointe mis à part. L'éclat fantomatique des torches se reflétait sur l'acier poli, illuminait le bâtiment d'une lueur dorée irréelle.

— Le palais est fermé… grogna un garde grincheux en faction.

Loki, qui avait fait la fin du trajet couvert par sa capuche, la rejeta soudainement. Disparus, ses anciens traits banals, qui le faisaient passer pour n'importe quel Vane. Il était redevenu lui-même, Loki, prince d'Asgard, et l'anneau d'or en forme de serpent aux yeux d'émeraude qui ornait son index en était la preuve ultime. Il le présenta au soldat avec un rictus mauvais.

— Je suis Loki d'Asgard. Je demande à m'entretenir avec Son Altesse Freyr de toute urgence.

Le Vane tressaillit, regard fiché sur la bague qui semblait dotée d'une vie propre. Doublement enroulée autour du doigt du dieu, elle paraissait s'étirer lentement vers l'ongle, s'allonger, jusqu'à ce que la tête triangulaire se redresse et émette un sifflement délicat. La langue fourchue, d'un blanc étincelant, fouetta l'air.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion, pourtant. Le serpent n'avait pas bougé. Mais, terrifié, le garde hocha la tête, écarta la porte cochère avec une grimace, et les précéda dans la grande cour intérieure.

Kira était figée de stupeur. Elle avait deviné que Loki était l'Asgardien maudit, celui dont parlaient toutes les rumeurs de ces dernières années. Il avait tenté de s'emparer du trône d'Odin, il avait essayé de décimer les humains. C'était un monstre.

Et pourtant, le monstre l'avait sauvée, elle. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il s'était assagi, il ne cherchait plus la discorde.

Et puis, il y avait cette voix féminine, sincèrement inquiète, qui avait résonné dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait nerveuse à l'idée de parler au dieu, mais à la fois impatiente de le faire. Étrangement préoccupée et détachée en même temps.

Kira elle-même ne savait pas trop où elle en était. Après avoir laissé le brigand repartir, la veille au soir, après avoir revendu les chevaux qui leur étaient inutiles, ils avaient repris la route. La gamine avait à peine parlé, incapable de se défaire de cette impression de dette qu'elle avait à l'égard de Loki. Il l'avait sauvée. De son père, de la mort, de la honte, de la prison. Elle lui devait le peu qu'elle était actuellement, elle lui devait la simple chance de pouvoir s'établir quelque part.

Elle voulait pouvoir le repayer. Mais elle ne savait pas comment.

Alors elle se contenta de descendre de selle comme lui, de le suivre comme une petite souris timide dans les immenses couloirs du palais, en direction de la salle de réception où le roi Freyr prenait son dîner, d'après le garde. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une ou deux reprises, parlèrent à un intendant, qui fila prendre les devants et prévenir son seigneur.

Kira contemplait le palais avec des yeux émerveillés. Elle voyait les silhouettes vêtues de tablier filer à côté d'eux, toujours occupées, les valets et les gardes campés devant les portes importantes, les silhouettes inconnues, mais richement vêtues, qui les croisaient de temps à autre. Elle s'imaginait déjà vivre là, courir d'un bout à l'autre du palais, chargée d'une quelconque missive importante…

La réalité refit surface lorsque les portes de la salle de banquet s'ouvrirent brutalement, dévoilant une grande salle mal éclairée, dans laquelle Son Altesse Freyr siégeait.


	105. III : Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23**  
 **– Midgard –**

Le navire aux voiles ornées de soleils accosta le lendemain matin, sans que personne ne l'ait réellement vu venir. Poussé par un vent de sud particulièrement puissant, il s'arrima près de la seule passerelle adaptée à son envergure, et le pont tomba presque de lui-même.

Anna avait été prévenue à la dernière minute. À peine réveillée, sortie du lit moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, elle avait dû se préparer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle avait enfilé l'une de ses tenues les plus simples pour se porter à la rencontre du vaisseau, consciente qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le temps de chercher la complexité. Une robe verte, sans fioritures, froufrous ni tulle bouffante, qui lui plaisait beaucoup, et qu'elle se promit soudain de porter plus souvent.

Mais il y avait un problème. Malgré l'accostage, le vaisseau paraissait étrangement… muet. Aucun bruit, aucun cri, pas d'ordres jetés à la ronde ni de matelots s'affairant au débarquement. Juste un terrifiant silence, uniquement troublé par les cris des mouettes et les clapotis des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la coque.

 _Un navire fantôme…_ songea la princesse, se rappelant de ces légendes que, enfant, elle adorait écouter. Maintenant qu'elle était debout devant l'une d'entre elles, son excitation de gamine s'effaçait, au profit d'une sombre angoisse.

Puis, trois petites silhouettes apparurent en haut, sur le pont, surplombées par une quatrième, bien plus haute et austère. Anna fit un signe de la main à ses gardes, leur indiquant de reculer, jusqu'à ce que les trois gamines ne se sentent plus assez menacées pour ne pas pouvoir descendre tranquilles.

Derrière elles, la silhouette sombre, pareille à un corbeau, s'approchait aussi. Lorsqu'elle toucha, du bout de sa bottine, les planches du quai, elle ôta la large capuche qui masquait son visage, dévoilant un sourire rieur et des yeux glacés.

— Votre Majesté, s'inclina-t-elle immédiatement. Je suis Levana Grimm, la préceptrice des princesses de Corona.

Anna hocha la tête, distraite, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de la marque noire qui ornait le cou de la femme. Les iris sombres, froids comme la mort, la sondaient, mais elle avait plongé dans une étrange apathie en voyant le tatouage prendre vie sous ses yeux, tourbillonner sur lui-même pour ne former qu'une tache sombre, sans que la rousse ne parvienne à nommer la forme qu'il avait auparavant.

— C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer… s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix distante.

Puis, avec une grimace, elle s'ébroua, et pivota vers les trois princesses, qui lui adressèrent un sourire angélique, et plongèrent en une profonde révérence.

— Bonjour, Votre Grâce, saluèrent-elles en chœur.

Anna sourit, s'inclina devant elles à son tour.

— Bonjour, Altesses. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Elles hochèrent la tête, polies. Celle qui paraissait la plus âgée – une douzaine d'années, quinze au maximum, prit la parole pour les trois.

— Il y a eu une tempête, mais rien de bien terrible.

Sa préceptrice et elle échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

— Et… hésita Anna. Si je puis me permettre… pourquoi ne voit-on pas votre équipage…?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Levana qui répondit.

— Je suis magicienne, Votre Majesté. Le navire n'a pas besoin d'entretien lorsque c'est moi qui m'en occupe. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que nous avons pu traverser la tempête sans subir de dommages.

En guise de démonstration, elle claqua des doigts. Les nœuds se dénouèrent, les voiles tombèrent. Le navire tout entier frémit, parut s'animer d'une vie propre. Puis, elle tapa dans ses mains, et tout ce qui s'était défait revint à sa position initiale, au repos. Anna applaudit, impressionnée :

— Fantastique !

Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle était encore au milieu du port, et que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une conversation, elle proposa :

— Venez, nous poursuivrons cette discussion dans le château.

— Avec plaisir, sourit l'aînée encore une fois.

Encadrées par une dizaine de gardes, dont le capitaine, qui suivait la reine par intérim dans chacun de ses déplacements, les cinq femmes se mirent en route vers les grandes portes du château.

Anna, difficilement, essayait de se rappeler ce que Raiponce lui avait raconté sans ses lettres à propos de ses filles. L'aînée s'appelait Iomi, la benjamine Helena, et la cadette Gwyneth. Elles avaient deux ans d'écart, mais Anna ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de l'âge de l'une d'entre elles pour deviner celui des deux autres.

Aussi, la plus âgée était apparemment adulée par ses deux petites sœurs, qui elles en revanche s'entendaient un peu moins bien. Mais la rousse songea aux jumeaux, et sourit en se disant que rien ne pouvait être pire que les dégâts de ces deux-là.

Elles parvinrent au palais en parlant notamment des nouvelles de Corona, de l'étrange maladie qui sévissait dans le pays depuis quelques semaines et qui avait poussée Raiponce à faire embarquer ses filles au plus tôt. Une fois parvenues à l'intérieur des épais murs de pierre, Anna les invita à s'installer dans l'un des cinq petits salons privés, et elle s'était à peine assise dans le fauteuil dos à l'âtre éteint que Levana entamait :

— Votre Altesse… Où est la reine Elsa ? Et votre mari, le prince Kristoff ?

Anna plissa le nez, consciente qu'elle allait devoir mentir, détestant cette idée. Mais la délégation de Weselton, elle aussi à la recherche de Silvester, était toujours présente, et si une partie des invités avait une information et l'autre le contraire, ça risquait de provoquer un conflit franchement inutile, à l'heure actuelle.

— Ma sœur est partie en montagne avec son fiancé, le prince Silvester de Weselton, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quand elle rentrera. Quant à mon mari… il a eu un accident, il est alité. Mais il viendra vous voir dès que possible.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'il profitait, dans le jardin en compagnie de Sven, de cinq minutes de pure liberté qu'il avait réussies à obtenir. Même si elle avait promis d'aller le chercher dès que les princesses seraient là, elle s'en abstenait, pour lui laisser un peu de temps seul avec lui-même, dehors. Elle savait que cela lui manquait plus que tout.

Levana Grimm fronça un sourcil.

— En montagne ? Mais je…

Elle hésita, s'interrompit.

— Vous…? la relança Anna.

— Non, rien.

Le ton était légèrement sec, juste assez pour qu'Anna comprenne qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Elle hocha la tête, et s'enquit poliment pour détourner la conversation :

— D'ailleurs, Raiponce ne m'a pas prévenue de votre arrivée… où préfèreriez-vous loger ? Auprès des princesses, ou…

— Les quartiers de servantes m'iront très bien, l'interrompit Levana avec un gentil sourire.

Anna acquiesça, légèrement déroutée. N'importe qui en ayant l'opportunité aurait probablement préféré loger dans l'une des chambres de bonnes, même petite, près des suites royales. Mais, au bout du compte, elle haussa les épaules, et relança la discussion.

— Alors, je ne voudrais pas commettre d'impair, donc corrigez-moi tout de suite si je me trompe. Vous êtes Iomi Kiarach, l'aînée ?

La concernée ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère : des yeux verts lumineux, un nez légèrement retroussé, de longs cheveux bruns et un visage avenant. Elle hocha la tête avec un demi sourire, passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain courts, les ébouriffant légèrement.

— Vous êtes Helena Kiarach ?

La cadette, dont les cheveux oscillaient entre le brun et le noir, acquiesça à son tour. Elle avait ce rictus canaille, provocateur, typique d'Eugène Fitzherbert, le mari de Raiponce, et une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus qui promettait les ennuis. Anna la catégorisa immédiatement comme sympathique, à entraîner sur le toit avec Olaf tant que c'était encore possible pour elle.

— Et vous êtes Gwyneth Kiarach ?

— Tout le monde m'appelle « Lutine », mais oui, c'est moi, Votre Altesse… répondit la plus jeune avec une petite grimace.

Elle seule avait les yeux noisette de son père et son nez droit, mais mêlés à une chevelure blonde lumineuse, presque irréelle, tressée jusqu'à sa taille.

— Ravie. Je sais que ce n'est pas très protocolaire, mais je préfère sincèrement qu'on m'appelle Anna. Princesse Anna, à la limite, je n'ai pas le titre de reine pour longtemps.

 _Heureusement…_ ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Parce que ça l'agaçait qu'Elsa ne revienne pas. Sa vie insouciante de princesse libérée d'une grande partie des contraintes royales lui manquait. Elle voulait à nouveau pouvoir courir dans les couloirs, sortir la nuit à une heure improbable… Mais les robes étroites de reine l'empêchaient de courir, et le soir venu, elle avait tellement sommeil qu'elle ne pouvait que s'effondrer sur son lit et prier pour que le matin ne vienne jamais.

— Appelez-nous par nos prénoms aussi, alors, pria Iomi.

Anna approuva, ravie :

— Avec plaisir.

Au moment où elle allait embrayer sur ce que les princesses aimaient faire, pour adapter son planning en conséquence, l'un des battants s'ouvrit en grand sur un couloir vide. Anna ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner, elle était trop habituée. En revanche, lorsque les trois princesses de Corona avisèrent le bonhomme de neige qui les considérait de ses yeux étonnés, elles poussèrent un couinement synchronisé.

— Awww ! Il est troooop mignon !

Abandonnant toute réserve princière, elles se précipitèrent vers Olaf, qui les accueillit à branches ouvertes.

— Mesdemoiselles ! s'exclama Levana, outrée, mais trop tard.

Elle grimaça ostensiblement, puis esquissa un sourire attendri en voyant les yeux brillants d'Anna, qui lui confia d'une voix faussement cachotière :

— Si je ne le connaissais pas depuis tout ce temps, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose…

Levana Grimm cilla, hocha la tête.

— Je vois… c'est votre sœur qui l'a créé ?

La reine par intérim acquiesça, observant le bonhomme de neige qui, en un sourire et quelques mots joyeux, venait de se faire de nouvelles amies. Puis, son regard dévia vers la pendule, et une grimace lui échappa. Elle avait une réunion dans moins de vingt minutes… et il fallait encore installer les princesses. Elle se tourna vers la porte, près de laquelle se tenaient deux gardes, appela :

— Gardes !

— Oui, Votre Altesse ?

— Appelez Laia, s'il vous plaît.

Le soldat le plus proche acquiesça, s'éloigna dans le couloir. Après quelques minutes d'intenses bavardages sur les origines du bonhomme de neige, la servante pointa le bout de son nez dans l'embrasure. Anna lui donna les directives, puis se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses nouvelles invitées, et fila changer de tenue.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Après avoir installé les princesses et leur avoir donné des traités de politique à lire, Levana suivit Laia jusqu'à sa propre chambre. C'était une pièce située dans les profondeurs du château, aux murs dénudés, froide et inhospitalière. Une paillasse qui paraissait rembourrée de paille faisait office de lit, couverte d'un drap rêche, et une antique lampe à huile en guise de lampe de chevet.

La servante s'esquiva aussi vite qu'elle le put, pressée. Levana la laissa partir sans protester et, une fois seule, se permit un sourire. Elle se débarrassa de sa massive cape noire, ferma la porte à clé, et agita les doigts. Un instant plus tard, une petite forme sombre, trapue, se matérialisait au milieu de nulle part, et bondissait sur la couchette avec un miaulement de délice.

— Oh, par les Six Singularités, on est enfin descendus de ce bateau !

Levana sourit, ses ongles effleurèrent le crâne du chat en un semblant de caresse.

— Voyons, Salem, ce n'était pas si horrible…

Le chat poussa un grognement boudeur, agita ses moustaches, et transperça sa maîtresse de ses yeux dorés. Puis, il renifla, et dévoila ses crocs en une esquisse de sourire mauvais. Un doux parfum de rancœur et de tristesse venait d'affleurer à ses narines.

— Tu l'as trouvé ? interrogea Levana.

Il hocha la tête, oreilles dressées, et plongea à nouveau dans les ombres.


	106. III : Chapitre 24

**CHAPITRE 24**  
 **– Midgard –**

Kristoff sut qu'il rêvait à l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux. Car, outre la luminosité bien trop forte et l'absence de ministres à ses côtés pour lui donner le rapport commercial de la veille, il sentait des fourmis dans ses jambes. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il ne les avait pas senties, et c'était une sensation totalement inédite. Il coula un regard sur le côté, là où Anna dormait d'habitude, mais ne trouva qu'un lit vide, défait comme elle avait l'habitude de le laisser.

Hésitant, il se redressa, savourant la sensation de ses muscles qui lui répondaient pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, il se pencha, fit passer ses pieds hors du lit, et même le froid relatif de la chambre ne parvint pas à lui ôter sa grimace de joie alors qu'il agitait les orteils.

Il se mit debout, incertain, mais enchanté de découvrir que, dans son rêve au moins, son corps n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes. Alors, ravi, déterminé à en profiter au maximum avant que la réalité ne le rattrape, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, sans prendre la peine de sonner ses serviteurs habituels, et fila hors de la pièce en courant.

L'air frais du château lui fouetta le visage alors qu'il dévalait la rambarde en glissant comme Anna aimait le faire, il éclata d'un rire heureux, bonheur pulsant dans ses veines. Sans même hésiter, sans s'attarder une seule fois sur le fait que les couloirs étaient étrangement vides, il fonça vers les écuries, où Sven avait son propre box, duquel il était autorisé à sortir quand bon lui semblait, par ordre du prince consort.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'intérieur des écuries qu'il se rendit réellement compte du calme irréel qui pesait sur les lieux. Rien. Pas un bruit, pas un hennissement, pas un claquement de sabot sur le sol, pas un cri ni un appel. Un silence lourd régnait en maître incontesté sur l'ensemble du château.

Soudain nerveux, Kristoff recula de quelques pas, mit le nez dehors, pour considérer avec attention la cour pavée intérieure. Pas un chat dehors. Et, en outre, il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là puisqu'il était passé par l'intérieur, mais il pleuvait des cordes.

Ceci dit, cela n'expliquait en rien le vide irréel à Arendelle. Il poussa un long soupir, toujours parfaitement conscient d'être dans un rêve, et revint vers l'intérieur de l'écurie, attristé par l'absence de son renne.

— Ho, ça va ! Je suis là, moi !

Le blond se figea, darda son regard noisette partout autour, à la recherche de la voix qui venait de parler. Mais rien à faire, il était incapable d'en localiser le propriétaire.

— Sur ta gauche.

Il pivota instinctivement, regardant partout ou presque.

— Pfff… tu casses les pattes !

Kristoff ressentit soudain une violente brûlure au bas de son mollet. Il hurla, recula d'un bond, baissa les yeux, et avisa enfin un petit chat noir qui se léchait les griffes avec une nonchalance étudiée. Non, correction, il léchait le sang qui gouttait de ses griffes. _Sale matou_ , pesta le blond, en envoyant instinctivement un violent coup de pied dans la direction de la bestiole, qui l'esquiva avec adresse.

— Calme ta joie, petit prince.

Sous le choc, le concerné tituba. Le chat venait de parler.

Cette saleté de _chat_ venait de parler.

— Oui, je parle. Et j'entends tes pensées, aussi, donc vas-y doucement sur les insultes, ajouta le matou en plissant sa truffe couleur brique.

Il riva ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux, noisette, de l'humain, et un simulacre de sourire étira ses babines.

— Et, d'ailleurs, tu as un bonhomme de neige bavard qui se balade chez toi. En quoi un chat qui parle te perturbe, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Kristoff cilla, hésita, sans parvenir à trouver de mots pour justifier sa réaction. Finalement, ce fut l'indignation qui prit le pas.

— Que tu parles ou pas, on s'en moque ! Pourquoi tu m'as griffé ?

— Parce que tu ne me voyais pas, abruti, répondit l'autre, moustaches frémissantes.

Ses pupilles verticales étrécies étincelaient d'amusement. Pour peu, Kristoff aurait juré que la bestiole se moquait de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à décrypter son langage corporel. Peut-être parce que, justement, ce chat se comportait comme un humain, à quelques mouvements près.

Encore une fois en écho à ses pensées, la queue du matou fouetta l'air, effleurant un court instant le mollet sanguinolent.

— Bon. Concentre-toi deux secondes, j'ai besoin que tu…

— Qui es-tu ? l'interrompit brutalement Kristoff. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et pourquoi il n'y a perso-AOU !

Les griffes acérées venaient d'érafler encore une fois sa peau, et le sang avait giclé. Instinctivement, le blond saisit le premier objet qui passait par là, une fourche pointue, qu'il fit siffler dans la direction du chat.

À ce moment précis, la créature fit un mouvement improbable. Alors que les pointes métalliques menaçaient de l'embrocher, elle bondit, utilisa la tête du blond comme point d'appui, et se percha, trois mètres plus haut, sur une large poutre de bois.

Sous le choc, Kristoff en laissa tomber son arme improvisée.

— Écoute moi, sale humain, lâcha le chat, soudain irrité. Tu vas te calmer tout de suite.

Le prince consort d'Arendelle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

— J'ai besoin que tu m'amènes au campement des trolls. Ici, dans ce rêve.

— Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ?

Le sourire du chat se fit fielleux, mauvais.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais dis-toi que ça te permettra de… te dégourdir les jambes…

Inquiet, mais néanmoins tenté, Kristoff n'hésita pas bien longtemps. L'attrait d'une marche à pied, même aussi longue, était trop fort. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il était cloîtré dans sa chambre, incapable d'aller ne serait-ce que se soulager sans quelqu'un pour l'assister. Il fit un signe de tête au chat, pour que ce dernier le suive, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. Le chat bondit, se réceptionna sur l'épaule du blond en plantant ses griffes dedans, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement, mais il parvint à réfréner le réflexe qui le poussait à déloger la bestiole de son épaule. Et, ensemble, ils s'engagèrent sous la pluie battante.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Kristoff marchait d'un pas tranquille dans l'herbe haute et verdoyante, chargée de pluie. Ils étaient sortis de la ville – effroyablement vide – en un temps record, et lorsque Kristoff avait interrogé le chat sur la raison de cette absence de monde, le matou lui avait simplement répondu que créer des personnes réalistes, même en rêve, aurait demandé bien trop d'efforts.

Alors il se contentait d'avancer, profitait de cette sensation à la fois si familière et si inhabituelle, celle de sentir ses muscles répondre à l'instant où il se décidait à bouger. Les semaines passées au lit l'avaient habitué à vouloir, sans pour autant pouvoir, faire certains mouvements. Ici, dans cet univers onirique, il pouvait s'élancer brusquement, s'arrêter après trois pas, sauter et sautiller, courir et s'asseoir juste après simplement parce qu'il le voulait.

— Est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici ? interrogea-t-il soudain.

Le chat, qui avait quitté son épaule peu auparavant, bondit sur un rocher, se frotta voluptueusement le dos contre la pierre irrégulière.

— Peut-être… marmonna-t-il après un temps de réflexion. Tu le voudrais ?

Kristoff roula des yeux.

— Évidemment.

— Alors je te laisserai revenir ici. Mais d'abord, indique-moi le chemin jusqu'aux trolls.

§.§.§.§.§.§

La lune était voilée, le ciel était sombre, couvert de nuages. Personne ne l'avait vue s'esquiver de la ville, personne n'avait fait attention à elle. Les princesses étaient couchées, l'ensemble palais dormait. Alors, vêtue simplement d'une capuche, elle s'était dirigée vers les hauts remparts, s'était faufilée dans un escalier à la suite d'un garde qui dormait à moitié en faisant sa ronde, puis s'était perchée en haut d'une tourelle et avait déployé sa cape. Portée par sa magie, elle avait tranquillement atterri une douzaine de mètres plus bas, sur les hautes falaises sur lesquelles était perché le château d'Arendelle, et s'était élancée dans la forêt, à la recherche de la piste que lui laissait son chat.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvée, elle se contentait d'avancer tranquillement dans l'herbe haute et humide, esquivant avec adresse les branches basses qui semblaient vouloir la retenir. Une atmosphère lourde, effrayante, pesait sur la forêt. Un silence absolu, inhabituel, régnait. Même les créatures nocturnes qui peuplaient habituellement la nuit de leurs cris s'étaient tues, comme si la présence d'une étrangère en ces lieux les terrorisait.

Seul un jeune faon curieux, ayant probablement échappé à la surveillance de sa mère assoupie, osa s'aventurer sur le chemin que parcourait Levana. La femme s'immobilisa, le considéra quelques instants d'un regard attentif, presque attendri. Puis, soudain, la marque noire sur sa gorge se mit à tourbillonner, le blanc de ses yeux vira à l'obsidienne, et le faon poussa un plainte rauque, qui s'étouffa bien vite dans sa gorge.

Peu après, Levana Grimm reprenait son chemin, impassible, laissant derrière elle un cadavre encore chaud dont même les mouches, bien des heures plus tard, ne s'approchèrent pas.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Pris d'un étrange pressentiment, Kristoff s'immobilisa. Ils approchaient de leur destination, mais l'air sentait la charogne. Il ne parvenait pas à en identifier la source, mais il la sentait. Il se tourna vers le chat, qui s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin et se pourléchait les babines.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? interrogea-t-il.

Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à une véritable réponse, il fut impressionné de la nonchalance du félin, qui était pourtant obligé, avec son flair bien plus développé, de sentir la puanteur.

— Aucune idée. Une invention de ton esprit ? suggéra la bestiole.

 _Ça m'étonnerait_ , grinça Kristoff intérieurement.

— Hé. N'oublie pas que je t'entends, ajouta le chat après un bref silence.

Le blond grommela.

— Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

Le chat lui retourna simplement une œillade sceptique, puis indiqua du bout de la queue la montagne qu'ils n'avaient pas finie de gravir. Avec un soupir las, Kristoff mit de côté ses questions, et reprit son chemin. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus très loin.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Enfin, Levana parvint dans une large clairière rocheuse, où des dizaines de petites boules de pierre couvertes de mousse semblaient être tombées dans un ordre aléatoire. Elle arqua un sourcil devant un si piètre camouflage, leva lentement les mains devant elle. Des boules d'énergie noire apparurent dans ses mains, la marque sur sa gorge se mit à pulser.

— Trolls ! appela-t-elle. Après tant de millénaires de fuite, ayez au moins le courage d'affronter une humaine.

Parmi les rochers, un seul se mit en mouvement. Lorsqu'il se déplia lentement pour dévoiler un vieillard aux traits doux, au visage avenant mais aux yeux attristés, Levana ne put retenir le cruel sourire qui affleurait à ses lèvres. Elle écarta les bras, et la noirceur contenue dans le creux de ses paumes sembla aspirer l'énergie de l'air environnant. Un sourire vicieux lui échappa.

Parvenu dans la clairière des trolls, Kristoff se retourna pour désigner le lieu au chat, qui le suivait. Mais soudain, ce dernier n'était nulle part en vue. Le blond hésita, piétina quelques instants sur place, nerveux. L'odeur de charogne, jusque là légère, augmentait en intensité. Bientôt, elle devint suffocante. Incapable de supporter bien longtemps la puanteur suffocante, le prince d'Arendelle finit par s'effondrer au sol, à demi inconscient. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son mauvais pressentiment avait été multiplié par mille. Il sentait qu'un drame se déroulait, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Lorsque Levana claqua des doigts, libérant les boules d'obscurité qu'elle avait créées, celles-ci foncèrent l'une vers l'autre, comme attirées par un puissant magnétisme. À l'endroit où elles se percutèrent jaillit une silhouette féline, petite, mais qui croissait de seconde en seconde. La taille du chat devint d'abord celle d'un gros chien, puis d'un tigre, puis d'un renne. Ses crocs s'allongèrent, l'or de ses yeux étincela d'un éclat mauvais. Sa maîtresse sourit, l'air sincèrement amusée par la terreur qui se peignait sur le visage pierreux du vieux troll.

— Salem ? À toi l'honneur.

La créature monstrueuse se jeta sur le troll avec un rugissement féroce, et l'engloutit d'une bouchée. Le troll n'eut pas le temps de crier. Mais, gorgé de cette nouvelle énergie, le chat déjà massif augmenta encore un peu en taille. Et, tandis qu'il se jetait sur les autres petites créatures de pierre qui, paniquées, avaient commencé à rouler dans tous les sens, Levana l'observait avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Et, même lorsque le dernier des fuyards fut dévoré et que son chat eut atteint la taille d'un cheval de trait, son rictus ne s'effaça pas.


	107. III : Chapitre 25

**CHAPITRE 25**  
 **– Svartalfheim –**

Möker avait déplacé Evvie dans la caverne. Elle la veillait comme elle aurait veillé sa fille si elle avait pu en avoir une. Et, en même temps qu'elle gardait un œil sur le corps inerte, elle cherchait de toutes ses forces une solution pour sortir la princesse de cette situation.

Le pire était probablement de ne pas pouvoir établir le contact avec Evvie. Möker avait toujours été habituée à ce que rien ne soit au-delà de sa portée, même les choses les plus difficiles. Même les voyages temporels, même les déplacement entre les univers. Elle savait tout faire. Sauf entrer en contact avec un esprit perdu dans le Néant. Et c'était frustrant, si frustrant…

Elle avait congédié Imaven, temporairement, du moins. Il était inutile qu'il perde son énergie à rester près d'elle alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Si seulement elle avait remarqué cette faille dans la barrière de Svartalheim, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais, ces dernières années, elle avait été négligente, plongée dans une léthargie profonde, dont rien ne parvenait à la distraire. Sauf l'arrivée d'Evvie.

Möker se prenait aussi à penser à la mère de la jeune fille. Elsa d'Arendelle, cette mortelle qui, probablement sans le savoir, avait donné naissance à une immortelle. Maintenant, au moins, elle était certaine de la nature d'Evvie. Aucun esprit purement humain n'aurait survécu deux secondes dans le néant absolu. Elle, même après des heures, elle était encore là. Physiquement, du moins. Son corps n'avait pas été réduit en poussière, il respirait toujours. Elle n'avait pas disparu. Elle était juste… perdue.

Elsa pensait-elle à sa fille ? Savait-elle combien la gamine avait souffert de son absence ?

Möker savait tout du passé de la petite princesse. Sa relation fusionnelle avec son frère, sa mère manquante, perdue dans sa propre douleur, sa tante, attentionnée, mais incapable de comprendre la peine des jumeaux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en vouloir à Elsa d'Arendelle, cette mère qui avait mis trop longtemps à se rendre compte combien ses enfants avaient besoin d'elle. Mais, étrangement, elle s'en sentait incapable. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle ne pouvait pas réellement la blâmer.

Enfermée depuis trop longtemps dans une veille méditative, plongée dans ses pensées, Möker ne faisait pas attention au temps qui passait. Elle regardait les jours défiler sans bouger d'un cil. Une journée, c'était à peine un battement de cœur pour elle. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle voyait les choses sur le long terme. Et, pour le moment, l'avenir paraissait bien sombre.

.

 _— Möker ?_

La voix vint la distraire de ses sombres pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux, cherchant la provenance. Une nouvelle source d'énergie pulsait maintenant dans la caverne, une qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie jusque là. Elle fronça les sourcils, déplia ses jambes, se redressa, et se pencha vers la princesse inconsciente, parcourut ses poches, jusqu'à tomber sur une petite gemme couleur or, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle l'attrapa, se rassit là où elle était, près de la tête de la gamine allongée par terre, la pierre couleur ambre entre ses doigts crochus, hésita, finit par la poser sur la poitrine de la petite fille.

 _— Engill_ , souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

La communication mentale s'établit, malgré la distance, malgré la brèche temporelle. Möker ne savait pas vraiment comment. Et elle s'en moquait, au fond. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, Engill le savait. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Contraires, complémentaires.

 _— Evvie est bien arrivée ? Comment se passe l'entraînement ?_

 _— C'est drôle que tu poses la question… Son âme est perdue dans le Néant._

L'esprit primaire de l'ordre mit quelques instants à procéder cette information. Möker perçut son trouble, puis sa panique grandissante.

 _— C'est une catastrophe, tu en es consciente ?_

 _— Pleinement. Avant que tu ne poses la question, il y avait une brèche dans la structure de Svartalfheim. En essayant de contacter son frère, probablement, elle l'a colmatée._

 _— Oh, par les singularités…_

Möker aurait pu sourire, si elle n'avait pas été aussi préoccupée. Au lieu de cela, elle poussa un profond soupir, en écho à l'inquiétude de son alter ego.

 _— Penses-tu qu'on pourrait… négocier ?_

 _— Avec_ lui _?_ releva-t-elle, sceptique. _Ça m'étonnerait._

 _— Et_ le _forcer à s'ouvrir ?_

 _— Encore faudrait-il savoir où son âme se trouve, exactement. Elle peut avoir dérivé. Néant est trop vaste pour se permettre une approximation qui nous videra de notre énergie pour les trois prochains millénaires._

Elle devina l'agacement d'Engill. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison, et lui le savait également. Malheureusement pour eux deux.

 _— Et les autres ?_ s'enquit-elle.

 _— Cela ne fait que quelques heures, ici. Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose. Mais ils progressent doucement. Peux-tu la mettre dans un cocon de régénération magique ?_

Il revenait au sujet initial comme un boomerang. Épuisant, mais c'était Engill. Möker le connaissait trop pour s'en agacer.

 _— Que crois-tu que j'aie fait ?_ cingla-t-elle.

 _— Pardon._

Elle sourit, cette fois-ci, mais c'était un sourire teinté de rancœur. Puis, elle passa les doigts dans le fin voile d'obscurité qui recouvrait Evvie. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait faite, après l'avoir déplacée. Elle avait enfermé son corps dans un écrin de magie protectrice qui l'empêchait de vieillir, l'alimentait en énergie noire directement à partir de l'énergie vitale de Möker, même si elle n'était pas certaine de ce que cela pouvait provoquer dans l'organisme de la jeune fille. Mais c'était ça ou la laisser mourir, et cette dernière option était totalement hors de question.

 _— Donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

 _— Aucune idée._

 _— Deux immortels qui ne savent pas quoi faire. C'est quand même assez ironique…_ souffla l'entité du chaos avec un rire sarcastique.

 _— Nous avons vieilli…_ répondit Engill avec une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix mentale.

 _— Triste constat…_

.

Leur discussion terminée, Möker s'était intéressée à la pierre qui reposait sur la poitrine d'Evvie. Elle brillait faiblement, à travers la chape d'obscurité dans laquelle la princesse était enfermée. C'était grâce à cette petite pierre, conçue à partir de l'énergie vitale d'Engill, qu'elle avait trouvé Evvie en premier lieu. Elle l'avait ensuite oubliée, trop obnubilée par l'entraînement de la gamine. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait à nouveau sous les yeux… elle se demandait si elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser à sa manière.

Elle finit par l'attraper entre son pouce et son index, la soulever juste devant ses yeux, et l'observer attentivement. Concentrée, elle n'eut pas de mal à remonter la trace des jumelles de cette pierre. Elle put ainsi sentir tous les « autres ». La reine Elsa d'Arendelle, perdue sur Muspellheim. Loki, le géant du froid, à Vanaheim. Thor, l'asgardien, sur Midgard. Les princes Silvester et Eirik, humains, sur Ljösalfheim. Möker se concentra sur ces deux derniers.

Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec eux à distance. Ou plutôt, si elle aurait pu, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Cela ne servait à rien. Même le lien entre les jumeaux n'était pas assez fort pour permettre à Evvie de revenir dans l'univers connu. Et, à moins de contacter son _Vril'shan_ – un vieux mot d'une langue oubliée, à mi-chemin entre « père » et « mère » – elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas contacter Néant. C'était la règle qu'elle s'était imposée, avec Engill : sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité – qui impliquait obligatoirement l'éventuelle disparition des Neuf Mondes – on ne rétablissait pas le contact avec le _Vril'shan_. Jamais.

Möker soupira. Elle savait que, pour le moment, Engill approuverait son choix, sa passivité. C'était ça ou réellement provoquer le Ragnarök, et précipiter la disparition de toute chose. Evvie allait, pour le moment, devoir se débrouiller seule.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Evvie flottait.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle percevait, instinctivement, qu'à l'échelle de son corps, ça commençait à faire longtemps, mais elle aurait été incapable de donner une durée précise. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Même l'angoisse n'arrivait plus à se loger dans son cœur, à se trouver une place dans son esprit. Elle se sentait totalement anesthésiée.

Allait-elle un jour sortir de là ?

La pensée fusa, fugace, éphémère. Evvie la laissa flotter autour d'elle un moment, essayant de saisir toutes les implications de ce doute soudain. À défaut d'autre chose, elle pouvait au moins faire ceci : réfléchir. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était bloquée ici, pour le moment. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment rentrer, puisqu'il n'y avait rien autour d'elle. Rien. Aussi loin qu'elle étende sa conscience, elle ne ressentait pas la moindre vibration indiquant la présence d'un être quelconque. Mort ou vivant. Univers ou créature, il n'y avait absolument rien. Le néant le plus absolu.

 _— Oui, enfin… presque…_

Mentalement, Evvie se crispa brusquement, son esprit parcourant frénétiquement le vide autour d'elle. La voix s'était élevée de nulle part. Elle vibrait _en elle_. Et il n'y avait personne pour communiquer avec elle, où qu'elle cherche.

 _— Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _— Je ne_ suis _pas._

Sceptique, effrayée par cette voix qui semblait résonner à l'intérieur de son esprit, la princesse demanda :

 _— Où êtes-vous ?_

 _— Je ne_ suis _pas_ , répondit à nouveau l'inconnu, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans son ton.

Maintenant terrorisée par cet être étrange, mais n'ayant aucun moyen de fuir cette voix dans son esprit, Evvie osa néanmoins poursuivre :

 _— Que voulez-vous ?_

 _— Une question très intéressante…_

Si la chose avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait probablement fait. L'amusement transparaissait dans le ton, mais cela ne rassurait absolument pas la princesse.

 _— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je suis curieux… Qui es-tu, toi ? Tu n'es pas une_ Vril'mravn _._

Sans trop savoir comment, Evvie comprit la signification de ce terme étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Cela signifiait « descendant » ou « enfant »… mais il y avait une connotation étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Comme si un _Vril'mravn_ descendait d'un parent unique, qui ne lui transmettait rien. Comme si c'était seulement une part de l'être d'origine. Un petit morceau arraché, rendu indépendant, pensant à sa manière, et n'ayant absolument pas les mêmes caractéristiques que son prédécesseur.

 _— Veux-tu bien arrêter de penser à moi comme à un être ?_

Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle distinguait dans la voix. Juste une sorte de… lassitude. D'incompréhension, aussi. Comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qui l'empêchait d'imaginer quelque chose qui n'était en fait rien.

 _— Si vous n'_ êtes _pas…_ souffla Evvie, partagée entre curiosité et effarement à l'idée d'avoir deviné. _Comment peut-on vous définir ?_

 _— Comme la négation absolue. L'opposé de l'existence. L'absence rendue réelle, l'irréel rendu possible. Néant._

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Vous aimez les concepts philosophiques tordus ? =P Si oui, j'ai une question pour vous. Comment définir le néant ?**_  
 _ **J'ai essayé d'approcher la question (oui, TDNC se transforme en essai philosophique, à ce stade…) mais promis, on ne s'attarde pas trop dans la philo. C'est juste un passage transitoire ^-^**_


	108. III : Chapitre 26

**CHAPITRE 26**  
 **– Svartalfheim –**

Evvie n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle se sentait terrifiée ou fascinée par ce… non-être. Un mélange des deux, probablement. Terrifiée par l'afflux de puissance qu'elle devinait sans pouvoir la ressentir. Fascinée par une chose qui dépassait totalement son entendement. Elle écoutait avec attention, alors que dans son esprit se déversaient… non pas des images, mais plutôt des sensations. Elle ne savait pas mettre en mots ce qu'elle expérimentait. C'était au-delà de ce que toute conscience humaine aurait pu appréhender. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas submergée par la peur. Elle ne se laissait pas aller. Parce que, d'une certaine manière, elle pouvait se retrouver dans Néant.

Ainsi, elle avait assisté à une reproduction de la naissance de Möker, et de son alter ego, Engill. Un peu comme une branche se scindait en rameaux, Néant s'était divisé en trois. Une part de lui était demeurée inchangée. Les deux morceaux qui s'étaient détachés étaient ses _Vril'mravn_ , des parts de lui, mais qui avaient leur propre conscience. Ensemble, Engill et Möker formaient l'exact contraire de Néant. Ils représentaient l'existence. La possibilité. Et, entre eux, ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Möker était le chaos primaire, les ténèbres, le bouillonnement impossible à endiguer. Engill était l'ordre, la lumière, l'apaisement de cette folie et sa hiérarchisation.

 _— Et moi ?_ osa-t-elle. _Comment puis-je être ici ?_

 _— C'est une bonne question. Je ne sais pas. Pour une si petite chose, jaillie de nulle part, tu es assez puissante, même à mon échelle. Et, plus étonnant encore, tu portes ma marque._

 _— Votre marque ?_

Silence. Comme si Néant voulait s'organiser avant de parler, prévoir ce qu'il allait dire.

 _— Engill et Möker, comme tu les appelles, portent chacun une part de moi. Ils sont apparus avec, parce qu'ils provenaient de moi. Mais toi… tu ne proviens pas de moi. Pas directement. Et pourtant, tu portes cette part._

 _— Ah bon ?_

Evvie _sentit_. Elle sentit le vide, qui se glissait au travers de ses défenses, qui se faufilait en elle. Qui se logeait à l'intérieur de son esprit, sans qu'elle n'ait ne serait-ce que la moindre idée de comment le chasser de là. Mais, pire, il s'enfonçait profondément. Fouillait dans ses recoins les plus intimes, secouait ses souvenirs. Il était partout, intangible, immatériel. Et pourtant, il la faisait chavirer sur ses fondations.

Et puis, elle sentit que ce vide, en elle, trouvait un étrange écho.

Non.

Elle découvrait, en elle, un écho de ce vide. Une petite part de son esprit, qui lui appartenait, mais qui n'était… rien. C'était quelque chose qui était elle sans l'être totalement.

Si elle avait pu, elle se serait mordu les lèvres. Mais elle n'était pas dans une dimension physique. Elle n'était nulle part, en fait. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se concentrer, et ressentir.

Néant l'avait obligée à faire face à elle-même. À se voir telle qu'elle était. Il aurait pu la mettre en face d'un miroir d'âme, l'effet aurait été le même. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle voyait cette fameuse « marque ». Ce morceau de vide, qui flottait, dans un recoin de sa conscience. Minuscule, mais présent. Preuve qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Délicatement, avec prudence, elle s'approcha de ce bout d'elle-même dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Möker vit immédiatement le changement, chez Evvie. Le corps qui se tendait, le pouls et la respiration qui faiblissaient. Mais, pire, elle le sentit. Cette parcelle qui se faufilait, à travers le corps de la jeune fille, droit dans l'univers connu. Une part de néant, une autre, qui se glissait dans les Neuf Mondes, par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit de la princesse endormie. Elle la sentait flotter, juste à côté d'elle. Cette absence de tout qui, si elle était laissée dans un corps humain, allait le consumer en secondes.

Leur _Vril'shan_ cherchait à s'infiltrer. À nouveau. Il le tentait régulièrement. Une fois tous les quelques cent, mille ans, peut-être. Il ouvrait une brèche, laissait son énergie se glisser dans un monde. Ce qui résultait inévitablement par le chaos et la destruction. La disparition de créatures, l'extinction de milliers d'espèces. La « météorite » sur la Terre, quelques millénaires plus tôt, n'était qu'une conséquence de l'arrivée d'un minuscule fragment de Néant, qui avait suffi à provoquer un magnifique bazar dans la structure générale de Midgard.

Et, à nouveau, il était là. Une petite part de lui, en Evvie, indépendante, réelle, sensible et capable de causer des dégâts monstrueux. Möker n'hésita pas. Elle s'en débarrassa d'un seul mouvement, l'envoya dans le seul monde encore plus mort que Svartalfheim : Helheim. Le monde vide.

 _— Il a essayé, n'est-ce pas ?_

Engill n'avait pas tardé. Dès qu'il avait perçu la perturbation spatiale, il s'était manifesté mentalement.

 _— Oui. Je l'ai envoyé à Helheim._

 _— Tu sais que, si elle revient, il faudra qu'elle réclame cette part un jour ou l'autre ?_

 _— Je sais…_

Encore faut-il qu'elle revienne, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de ramener Evvie, à l'heure actuelle, à moins de laisser encore plus de néant entrer dans l'univers matériel.

 _— Tu te rappelles des nôtres ?_

Möker ne dit rien. Elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Les parts de néant en eux, les parts de leur _Vril'shan_ en eux. Ces parts qu'ils avaient reniées dès qu'ils l'avaient pu. Ensemble, ils s'étaient mutuellement arrachés ces morceaux de non-existence, les avaient faites couler, au sens propre comme au figuré, dans les feux les plus ardents de Müspellheim, les avaient fusionnées. À l'aide de magie, ils leur avaient donné une forme physique, en avaient formé un métal, le matériau le plus solide et le plus malléable existant dans les Neuf Mondes. Un matériau vivant.

Elle poussa un soupir.

 _— Elle va devoir s'occuper du sien._

 _— Une idée sur comment la faire revenir ?_

 _— J'en aurais bien une… mais…_

 _— Non. Non. Tu n'utiliseras pas son frère pour ça. Elle a déjà trop souffert. S'il y a bien une personne qu'elle ne mérite pas de perdre, c'est lui._

La décision était sans appel, et le ton trop sec pour qu'Engill ose s'opposer. De toute façon, il savait que ce n'était que la solution de dernier recours. Ultime. Il ne voulait pas y avoir recours. Il savait que cela pouvait tuer la gamine. C'était ce qu'ils essayaient d'éviter. Mais c'était éventuellement la seule manière de la ramener, provoquer un choc si violent qu'elle s'arracherait spontanément à l'autre dimension.

Sacrifier son frère.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Étrangement, alors qu'Evvie venait de découvrir cette étrange part d'elle-même, à la fois présente et inexistante, elle disparut. Tout simplement. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Comme si on la lui avait arrachée, si vite qu'elle n'avait rien senti. Comme si elle s'était vaporisée. Elle fronça mentalement les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas mal… elle ne sentait toujours rien, dans cet étrange espace, mais cette absence soudaine la dérangeait.

Paradoxe, l'absence d'un vide la dérangeait.

 _— Ils te l'ont arrachée._

 _— Qui ça ?_

 _— Mes Vril'mravn_

 _— Pourquoi ?_

 _— Ils en ont peur._

La notion de peur, chez Möker, autrement dit l'être le plus puissant qu'Evvie connaissait, paralysa un instant les pensées de la jeune fille. Puis, elle haussa mentalement les épaules. Après tout…

 _— Et je peux la récupérer ?_

 _— Tu le dois, même._

Elle ne décerna pas, dans la voix télépathique de Néant, la pointe de cruauté.

 _— Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je rentre… non ?_

Elle sut, au silence qui succéda à sa question, qu'elle avait deviné juste. Et que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Néant ne voulait pas vraiment la laisser partir. Brièvement, l'idée qu'il la retienne là pour l'éternité l'effleura. Elle tressaillit, angoissée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir le néant qui l'entourait. Elle était piégée dedans.

Pour la première fois, elle songea à l'éventualité qu'elle ne puisse réellement pas partir d'ici. Elle ne reverrait jamais son frère, mourrait peut-être, vieille et ridée, sans même avoir ouvert les yeux à nouveau. Elle disparaîtrait, tout simplement, et son esprit resterait là, enfermé pour l'éternité dans le vide entre les mondes.

 _— Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_ interrogea Néant, sarcastique.

 _— Je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi ne me renvoyez-vous pas d'où je viens, si vous ne voulez pas me garder ?_

Il y eut un silence. Evvie s'efforça de ne pas penser à autre chose que sa question, mais les souvenirs de son jumeau flashaient dans son esprit, trop nombreux pour être endigués. Elle se rappelait de soirées passées dans leur chambre, dans le noir, à écouter des fantômes raconter leurs vies, leurs passés. Elle se rappelait les courses-poursuites dans les couloirs, Laia à leurs trousses, leur criant désespérément de revenir avant que leur mère n'apprenne qu'ils avaient échappé à sa garde. Elle se rappelait les parties de cache-cache géantes, dans tout le château, avec tante Anna et Olaf.

La pensée de ne plus jamais connaître ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle détestait cette simple idée. Elle voulait revivre ça. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître sa mère, savoir ce qui l'avait tant blessée, au point qu'elle se referme sur elle-même comme une huitre, même pour ses enfants. Parce que, Evvie l'avait compris, la reine Elsa d'Arendelle, cette mère inaccessible, les aimait profondément. Elle n'avait juste jamais été assez ouverte envers eux pour qu'ils le comprennent.

Et puis, il y avait ce père qu'elle venait de découvrir, ce père en qui elle se retrouvait. Evvie voulait grandir à ses côtés, voir ses sourires en coin quand elle réussissait un exercice magique qu'il lui imposait. Elle le connaissait à peine, mais elle voulait être avec lui.

Les souvenirs inondèrent son esprit, comme un flot destructeur, faisant rejaillir une multitude d'émotions contradictoires. Joies et peines, bonheurs et tristesses. Elle aurait fondu en larmes si elle l'avait pu. Peut-être qu'elle pleurait, même, mais elle aurait été incapable de le ressentir.

Soudain, alors qu'un instant plus tôt, il n'y avait littéralement rien autour d'elle, tout d'un coup, elle sentit une pulsation. Discrète, à peine perceptible. Mais elle était là, familière, rassurante, témoignant d'une présence, d'une existence, autre qu'elle et Néant. Elle étendit ses sens dans cette direction, faillit couiner de joie en percevant l'aura familière d'une barrière de monde. Ce n'était pas la même que celle de Svartalfheim, mais c'en était une. Elle s'y agrippa mentalement, fermement, de toute la force de sa volonté, mais, dans le même temps, se tourna à nouveau vers Néant.

 _— Puis-je ?_

 _— Je ne suis pas là pour te retenir. Si tu arrives à passer, tu es libre de partir._

Là encore, il y avait une ombre dans la voix du non-être, mais Evvie ne la devina pas, trop à sa joie de pouvoir retrouver son corps. En même temps qu'elle s'accrochait de toute son âme aux pulsations familières de l'existence, elle se mit à fureter à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'une faille.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait infini, sa quête fut couronnée de succès. Elle découvrit la brèche, sourit, mentalement, et, s'en approcha tout près, jusqu'à sentir l'attraction que cet autre monde exerçait sur elle. Elle se retourna vers Néant.

 _— Merci pour tout._

Seul le silence lui répondit.

§.§.§.§.§.§

Möker avait vu la larme couler sur la joue d'Evvie, sans qu'un sanglot n'échappe à la princesse endormie. Elle l'avait essuyée, en silence, attristée à l'idée qu'elle puisse être seule, face à Néant. Lui, Engill et Möker n'avaient jamais été en bons termes, trop opposés pour pouvoir s'entendre. Les deux êtres primaires considéraient qu'ils ne devaient rien à leur _Vril'shan_. Ils avaient toujours cherché à se débarrasser de tout ce qui leur rappelait qu'ils étaient nés de lui. Comme si, en effaçant toute trace de leur géniteur, ils pourraient ignorer cet héritage qu'il leur avait laissé.

Pensive, perdue dans ses réflexions, Möker ne sentit pas l'éphémère perturbation qui secoua brièvement l'Yggdrasil, l'arbre des mondes. En revanche, lorsque, sous ses yeux, le corps d'Evvie disparut littéralement, se fondant dans les ombres, elle tressaillit, se redressa d'un bond, droite comme un i, focalisée. Elle étendit ses sens dans toutes les directions, à la recherche de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Elle ne le trouva nulle part en Svartalfheim. En revanche, elle perçut l'aura, discrète mais familière, qui faisait désormais vibrer le monde mort de Helheim. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 _— Elle est revenue_ , projeta-t-elle en direction de son alter-ego.

 _— Je sais. Mais comment ?_

Le ton d'Engill trahissait sa stupeur. Möker ne put lui répondre que par un haussement d'épaules muet.

 _—_ _Aucune idée._

 **§.§.§.§.§.§**

 _ **NdA : Hello ! Désolée pour le retard de cette semaine… promis, la semaine pro, je suis à l'heure !**_


End file.
